Harry Potter et la Flamme Verte
by Loyalbus
Summary: Harry doit apprendre la magie pour affronter Voldie, mais il se rend vite compte que son niveau laisse encore à désirer...(dites, venez lire et mettre une review, ne serait-ce que pour dire que vous n'aimez pas, en donnant la raison)
1. le réveil

Harry Potter et la flamme verte.  
  
Chapitre 1 : le réveil  
  
Harry se reveilla en sueur, il était déjà depuis 15 jours en vacances : 15 jours de torture.  
  
Pourtant, les Dursleys le traitaient plutôt bien, après la rencontre avec Maugrey : il n'était obligé que de faire peu de choses :  
  
-écrire à sa « bande » au moins tous les trois jours  
  
-venir manger et bien finir ses repas (d'ailleurs, s'il n'y avait pas été obligé, il n'aurait rien mangé)  
  
La torture ne venait pas non plus de Voldemort, ou du moins, pas directement. L'esprit de Harry était torturé par suite de la dernière vision qu'il avait eu : une vision qui avait entraîné la mort de son parrain, par sa faute.  
  
Toutes les nuits étaient identiques : il restait éveillé, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil et fasse le même cauchemar : Sirius tombant à travers le voile.  
  
_Tout était de sa faute : si seulement il avait écouté Hermione, s'il avait parlé à Rogue, s'il n'avait pas stupidement laissé son cadeau fermé...  
_  
Cela le rendait malade.  
  
Il avait pu réussir à penser à autre chose à la fin de l'année, mais être de nouveau seul le faisait sombrer dans la dépression.  
  
Les journées étaient approximativement les mêmes : il restait sur son lit, pensant toujours et encore à la même chose. Seulement troublé par son Oncle lui demandant de venir manger. Il descendait alors à la cuisine, mangeait et retournait dans sa chambre.  
  
Ecrire à ses amis était devenu une corvée.  
  
Il ne ressemblait plus qu'à son ombre, il aurait eu sa place parmi des Zombies, mais tout cela allait bientôt changer, sans le prévenir.  
  
Harry venait donc de se réveiller : 15 jours, il devait écrire à Ron :  
  
_Cher Ron  
  
Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, je veux seulement rester seul.  
  
Harry  
_  
Encore un exemplaire. Ses lettres étaient toujours les mêmes.  
  
Il était six heures du matin, il devait être le seul réveillé...il sombra à nouveaux dans ses sombres pensées...  
  
8 heures, son oncle l'appelle, il descend, machinalement, mange et remonte.  
  
Il ne pensait plus seulement à son parrain : Mais aussi à Cédric, à ses parents, encore des morts par sa faute. Il s'assit sur son lit et resta immobile 2 heures. Il ne bougea que pour laisser entrer le hiboux qui toquait à sa fenêtre.  
  
Le hiboux, non, les : Hedwidge et deux autres hiboux, non reconus. Harry prit les lettres, _un peu de lecture ne lui ferait pas de mal... , quoique, plus rien ne lui importait.  
  
_La première lettre qu'il ouvrit était celle de Ron : il s'inquiétait de recevoir toujours les mêmes réponses, et il annonçait que Dumbledore devait venir le chercher le 29 juillet.  
  
_Comme si cela avait de l'importance...  
_  
La deuxième venait de Poudlard : le résultat des Buses :  
  
-Sortilèges : Théorie : Effort Exceptionel, Pratique Effort Exceptionel  
  
-Métamorphose : Théorie : Effort Exceptionel, Pratique Effort Exceptionel  
  
-Botanique : Théorie : Acceptable, Pratique : Acceptable  
  
-Défence contre les forces du Mal : Théorie : Optimal, Pratique : Effort Exceptionel  
  
-Potions : Théorie : Optimal, Pratique : Optimal  
  
-Soins au créatures magiques : Théorie : Effort Exceptionel, Pratique : Effort Exceptionel  
  
-Astronomie : Théorie : Acceptable, Pratique : Acceptable  
  
-Histoire de la Magie : Piètre  
  
-Divination : Théorie : piètre, Pratique : Désolant  
  
Le ministère done la permision aux sorciers de se servir de la magie pour les élèves ayant reçu leurs buses, pour parer à Lord Machin.  
  
_Harry avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait, il pourrait devenir auror, enfin, ce n'était plus une préoccupation pour lui : Il aurait été si content de partager ses résultats avec son parrain, si..._  
  
La troisième lettre était plus grosse : Harry l'ouvrit, morne, mais elle ne contenait pas de parchemin, il entendit juste un sort, prononcé par une voix familière :  
  
-Silentio. Mais ce n'était pas tout : à l'intérieur se trouvait une autre lettre : une beuglante.  
  
Harry eut pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances une pensée autre que très noire :

_-Qui a bien pu m'envoyer cela ?  
_  
Il ouvrit la lettre sans appréhension : le sort qu'il avait entendu l'isolerait de tout bruit dans sa chambre.  
  
Une voix retentit : une voix qu'il n'espérait plus entendre, une voix qui fit son cœur s'arrêter pendant un instant :  
  
-**Harry, reprends-toi ! Bats toi et ne te morfonds pas seul, cela ne sert à rien, sauf si tu penses que tout est perdu, dans ce cas Voldemort à d'ors et déjà gagné, et le monde peut disparaître : vas-tu rester sans rien faire ? C'est sûr, c'est facile de se plaindre, mais TU DOIS VAINCRE VOLDEMORT Fais le pour toi, pour tes amis, pour moi, mais quoi qu'il arrive, bats toi ! ! !  
**  
-Sirius... souffla Harry.  
  
La beuglante repris plus doucement :  
  
-Si tu as reçu ce message, c'est que je suis mort, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas responsable, quoi que tu penses. Et, même si tu te sens seul, ce n'est pas le cas : tu pourras toujours trouver de l'aide auprès de tes amis dévoués. TU DOIS REPRENDRE LE COMBAT ! ! !  
  
-Harry resta pétrifié une demi-heure après ce message : _Sirius avait raison, il devait le vaincre. Par tous les moyens, mais Harry désepérait : Il n'était pas seul, s'il continuait ainsi, qui mourrait : Ron ? Hermionne ? Ginny ? ... Non, plus personne ne devait mourir à cause de sa faiblesse : il devait devenir plus fort et pouvoir défendre ses amis. Mais comment ? Poudlard ? Dumbledore ? il serait encore trop proche de ses amis... il devait disparaître, pour le moment. Après ses buses, il était sorcier de second cycle, il pouvait faire de la magie...Mais comment, et où trouver de l'aide : il ne pouvait pas transplaner, il lui faudrait un entraînement, et donc un maître, à qui donc pouvait-il demander de l'aide ? Quelqu'un qui le comprenne, qui sache tenir des secrets... Alors, une petite voix lui revint : - Dobby ? C'est ça, il saura sûrement m'aider. Maintenant, il faudrait que je puisse le contacter...Et Dumbledore à mis des protection sur cette maison, je suis surveillé, je ne pourrais pas partir comme cela. Il faut pourtant que j'aille à Poudlard, pour parler à Dobby, à moins que..., oui, il pourrait compter sur Hedwidge...  
_  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'un autre message était tombé de la lettre.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, deux hiboux grand duc arrivaient à Poudlard, un se dirigeant vers la volière, et l'autre se faufilant dans le château jusqu'au cuisines : Dobby n'en crut pas ses yeux, une lettre de Harry Potter, mais elle était importante, _il ne devait pas faire de bêtises : Il devait franchir les barrières de Privet drive, et joindre Harry Potter, sans alerter Dumbledore. Dobby avait un grand respect envers le vieil Homme, mais il ferait ce que lui demandait Harry Potter.  
_  
----------------------  
  
Bon voilà un premier chapitre, c peut-être pas supper, mais ce n'est que l'introduction. Enfin, je vais faire le disclaimer une fois pour toute.  
  
Cette histoire appartient tout d'abord :  
  
-James Kahn (le retour du Jedi) et donc à George Lucas  
  
-JRR Tolkien (SDA)  
  
-dragonwing4 pour sa ffic changer le pass  
  
accessoirement J K Rowling pour son œuvre un peu connue (Harry Potter)  
  
ET BIEN SUR MOI !  
  
Bon Rewiews Please, enfin, même si je sais que c'est pas bien de réclamer !


	2. Elfes, elfes, elfes

Voici donc un deuxième chapitre. A partir de maintenant, je pense publier deux chapitres par semaine : le Mercredi soir et le Dimanche matin. Pour les lire, il faudra attendre la réaction de fanfiction.net. Au fait, vous ais-je que les « reviews » ne pouvaient pas me faire de mal quant au rythme de parution ?  
  
S'il vous plait, soyez indulgents quant à l'orthographe. C'est pas mon fort.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Elfes, elfes, elfes...  
  
Deux jours plus tard, Harry se leva, il ne faisait plus de cauchemars. _Il était 19 heures, il fallait dîner, son dernier dîner avec les Dursleys, au moins, pas avant un certain temps_. Ces deux derniers jours, il avait inversé son mode de vie : il dormait le jour, pour rattraper ses mauvaises nuits, il avait préparé ses affaires, rétréci son coffre, préparé ses dernières lettres, mis de coté un peu de nourriture, il était près.  
  
19 heures 30, il remonta dans sa chambre, re-vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié, re-vérifia son plan, trop de choses pouvaient mal tourner, mais s'il réussissait... Il devait encore attendre, même avec une cape d'invisibilité, il devrait faire attention sur son balais...1200 km à parcourir, 200km/h en moyenne (- quand il ferait jour, la nuit) : six heures de vol à assez haute altitude... Sa résistance serait mise à rude épreuve.  
  
Dobby devait arriver avant 20 heures : 19 heures 50, « pop » : Dobby arrive, commence à abaisser toutes les protections, une à une, laissant juste à chaque fois Harry passer à travers. Même avec la permission de faire de la magie, Harry devait faire attention à ne pas l'utiliser trop, pour ne pas attirer l'attention : il se contenta donc de quelques sorts mineurs : -rétrécir sa malle -alléger sa malle -fixer sa cape autour de lui -jeter un sort de réchauffement : le nuits sont fraîches à haute altitude.  
  
20 heures : il avait franchi toutes les barrières, et lâché Hedwidge et sa dernière lettre, ne devant arriver que dans la journée du lendemain, si possible. La chouette intelligente avait compris. Il avait maintenant 3 jours maximum, sans être remarqué, puis, il serait recherché. Hedwidge devait ensuite rester avec Hermione, Harry avait en effet découvert la lettre : Hermione s'excusait d'avoir lu une lettre qui ne lui était pas adressée, mais, elle s'était aussi débrouillée pour la reconstituer et la ré envoyer. Quoi que Harry fasse, il pouvait être sûr d'être soutenu par Hermione, si cela n'exposait pas Harry à un grand danger... Hermione ne devrait donc rien dévoiler en recevant Hedwidge avec le mot _Merci._  
  
Dobby devait retrouver Harry devant le portail de Poudlard à 2 heures, pour le mener à un maître potentiel... Pourquoi si près de Poudlard, mystère, mais d'après Dobby, il ne devrait pas être possible de le trouver...  
  
Après avoir traversé, de nuit, en balais, la moitié de l'Angleterre, Harry atterri avec 5 minutes d'avance : il put se cacher, et se remettre de son voyage. Que lui réservait Dobby ? Mystère.  
  
Dobby arriva à l'heure, et rentra dans la forêt interdite, disant à Harry de se dépêcher. Harry avait du mal à suivre : Dobby ne suivait aucun chemin, et passait droit à travers buissons et épines. Après 3 heures de calvaire pour Harry, Dobby s'arrêta, au milieu de nulle-part, au plutôt de la forêt interdite. Il appuya sur l'écorce d'un arbre gigantesque : son diamètre devait bien être de 4 mètres, puis laissa Harry avec ces mots :

-Dobby doit renter, surtout, soyez juste, et confiant « pop ».  
  
Harry resta là, interloqué, le jour commençait à poindre, après cinq minutes d'attente, le tronc de l'arbre se mit progressivement à briller : C'était une lumière comme Harry n'en avait jamais vu : immensément forte, d'un blanc pur, mais pourtant n'éblouissant pas, et réchauffant le cœur, reposant le corps. Malheureusement, cette lumière ne dura pas : après avoir formé une arche de lumière, une « porte » s'ouvrit dans l'arbre : 3 silhouettes se tenaient dans l'embrasure :

« Bienvenue Harry Potter, nous t'attendions »...  
  
Harry, se trouvait devant des êtres qu'il n'eu cru jamais rencontrer : des Grands Elfes : contrairement aux elfes de maisons, ils vivaient en liberté, et le plus souvent dans la forêt. Quasiment aucun sorcier n'en connaissait l'existence, tant ils vivaient secrètement, les rares témoignages étaient pris pour farfelus. Pourtant, ils existaient, ils existaient même tellement que certains Moldus avaient deviné leur présence : ils étaient semblables à la description faite dans une histoire déjà lue par Harry : Le Seigneur des Anneaux : Grands, nobles, calmes, majestueux, réfléchissant une grand sagesse et une immense puissance, les oreilles pointues, le corps harmonieux, sans trace de vieillesse...  
  
Sous un signe l'invitant à les suivre, il s'avança à travers la porte : et se retrouva dans le Monde de l'arbre.  
  
Plusieurs maisons se trouvaient dans un immense espace, ou plutôt des palais, crées en harmonie avec la nature. Personne n'était visible, bien qu'il eu l'impression d'être observé. Il fut mené ainsi jusqu'à une maison beaucoup plus haute que toutes les autres, et fut poussé à l'intérieur, seul.  
  
Il eu tout d'abord l'impression d'être en présence de la magie pure, puis, il aperçut un petit elfe (tout juste de la taille d'un garçon de 11 ans), seul, méditant sur un banc végétal. S'il avait été à Poudlard, Harry aurait pensé être en présence d'un Dumbledore réduit: une barbe majestueuse, et de longs cheveux argentés, une peau quelque peu parcheminée, mais toujours agréable à voir...  
  
Il vivait apparemment seul, isolé. Après un bon quart d'heure, il daigna enfin s'occuper de Harry, qui, impressionné, n'avait pas encore bougé.  
  
-Bonjour, pourquoi es-tu venu en ces lieux ? -Euh, eh bien, on m'a dit que je pourrait trouver un maître...

-Un maître ? ... Ti'fall, tu cherches Ti'fall ! Très bien, je vais te guider jusqu'à lui..., viens.  
  
Le vieil elfe avait une voix de gamin attardé, Harry le suivi, il n'avait que ça à faire, il espérait juste que ce vieux radoteur, qui ne lui faisait plus du tout la même impression, n'allait pas lui prendre trop de son temps : plus vite il commencerait, mieux ce serait...  
  
Harry fut mené ainsi jusqu'à une autre pièce de la demeure végétale. Le vieil elfe fou fit apparaître un chaudron en pierre, le mit sur une racine et s'assis sur un siège végétal lui aussi.  
  
Harry commençait à s'impatienter, sa patience fut à son terme lorsque l'elfe lui tendit une louche et une assiette.  
  
-Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour manger ! Je me demande ce que je fais ici, je perds mon temps !

-Patience ! Pour le maître, c'est aussi le moment de déjeuner...  
  
Harry s'assit et se servit, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, maintenant qu'il s'était fait enfermer dans cette maison.  
  
Le vieil elfe marmonnait pendant ce temps, quelque chose comme :

-Bonnes racines, oui, très bonnes...  
  
Harry était excédé, il se dépêcha de finir son assiette et attendit, montrant son impatience.  
  
Le vieil elfe dit alors :

-Vas donc le chercher, puisque tu es si pressé. Tu trouveras le chemin tout seul, j'en suis sûr.  
  
Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et partit en courant. S'il s'était retourné, il aurait pu voir le petit elfe sourire.  
  
Trois heures plus tard, Harry arriva, exténué, dans la cuisine, ou le vieil elfe était en train de boire tranquillement quelque chose s'apparentant à une tisane. Devant l'arrivée de Harry, il ne fit que hausser les sourcils, comme s'il était étonné.  
  
Harry, lui, n'était pas du tout aussi calme, à bout de souffle, il hurla :

-MAIS IL N'Y A PERSONNE D'AUTRE DANS CETTE MAISON, ET LA PORTE PRINCIPALE RESTE FERMEE ! COMMENT SUIS-JE SUPPOSE TROUVER UN MAITRE DANS CES CONDITIONS.  
  
Un nouvel éclair lui traversa la tête : cette fois, c'était un éclair de lucidité : il regarda le vieil et petit elfe, et souffla :

-Maître Ti'fall ?  
  
Le vieil Elfe répondit par un grand sourire.  
  
_Celui-là n'est pas trop idiot... Très impatient, mais il arrive presque à se contrôler... Peut-être pourrais-je envisager de l'éduquer un peu..._  
  
Bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Review Please !  
  
Et bien entendu, UN GRAND MERCI au Dragon Noir ! Pour ma première (et seule (snif) ) review : Et oui, je suis maintenant de l'autre côté de la barrière. Mais pas aussi fort que toi : 413 reviews, pour 13 chapitres, vraiment, bravo ! Enfin, voilà j'espère que tu as apprécié ce deuxième chapitre.


	3. Tout vient à point pour qui sait attendr...

Oups, j'ai failli oublier de poster celui-là à temps. Désolé, je devrais faire plus attention. Une Annonce, c'est une Annonce, et on doit tenir ce que l'on dit. Pour la longueur des chapitres, je pense conserver cette taille. Je compenserai la taille par le nombre, si vous trouvez cela trop court. Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre. Je viens de me rendre compte que les caractères italiques ne passent pas. Les pensées des personnages seront donc maintenant en italique enfin, je suppose que vous auriez deviné non ?  
  
Chapitre 3 : Tout vient à point pour qui sait attendre.  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas : Il avait déjà perdu la moitié de la matinée, et cet elfe se moquait apparemment de lui, il se senti très frustré, mais tout de même impressionné, il décida de rester. Ti'Fall pris de nouveau la parole :

-Bien tu as mis certes peu de temps à me trouver, je n'avais pas fini mon thé, et tu n'est pas partit, bien, bien. Maintenant, nous pouvons discuter.  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas :_discuter ? ? ? Il n'était pas venu pour cela, il était venu pour s'améliorer ! Quoique, se dit-il je n'étais pas non plus venu ici pour déjeuner, mieux vaut attendre, pour le moment...  
_  
Le vieil homme commença sans plus attendre :

-Très bien, mettons que tu doives rester longtemps ici, il faut que je connaisse tes goûts, pour que tu sois ici à ton aise.  
  
Harry savait qu'à partir de cet instant il devait faire attention car il était testé.  
  
-Très bien Harry, qu'as tu l'habitude de prendre au petit déjeuner ?  
  
Harry répondit à cette question comme à bien d'autres, toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. Au bout d'un moment, il se retrouva par terre, à jouer aux billes, sans savoir comment il en était arrivé là : face à lui, Ti'Fall avait l'air de bien s'amuser.  
  
Après cette partie de billes, perdue par Harry qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude, Ti'Fall lui dit : -Bien, maintenant, une question tout aussi importante : Pourquoi cherches tu un maître ?  
  
-Pour devenir plus fort.  
  
-Dans quel but ?  
  
-Vaincre Voldemort.  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas s'être adressé à des Humains ?  
  
-Dumbledore aurait pu m'aider, c'est vrai, mais près de lui, je restais près de mes amis : plus personne ne doit être mis en danger par ma faute.  
  
-Bien, bien, que voudrais tu apprendre d'un vieil elfe comme moi ?  
  
-Tout ce qui me sera utile pour vaincre Voldemort : la puissance, toues les magies possibles, les techniques de combat...  
  
-Je penses pouvoir t'enseigner beaucoup de choses... si tu acceptes que cela prenne du temps.  
  
-Le moins de temps serait le mieux, mais c'est d'accord.  
  
-Saches que tu n'apprendras pas seulement les techniques de batailles, et tout ce que tu demandais : tu devras apprendre tout ce que je jugerai bon de t'enseigner.  
  
-Maintenant allons manger, j'accepte de te prendre comme élève. Cet après- midi ne sera consacré qu'aux questions que tu pourrais vouloir me poser. Ton entraînement tel que tu l'entends ne commencera qu'à partir de demain. J'ai déjà un plan d'étude : Pendant une première période, tu étudieras des théories nouvelles, et approfondira tes matières connues, plus deux ou trois choses que je juge indispensables... (Harry écoutait attentivement)  
  
Ensuite, je t'apprendrais le maniement des armes, de toutes les armes, et à la fin de cette deuxième période, tu devras avoir atteint ton plus haut niveau de magie humaine.  
  
La troisième période sera consacrée à l'étude des magies sans baguettes, et à la pratique de ce que tu auras appris avant : tu ne devras rien oublier. La durée de chaque période dépendra de ton efficacité, et de l'entrain que tu mettras à apprendre.  
  
Bien, maintenant, comme je te le disais, tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu voudras, je t'y répondrais.  
  
Ti'Fall attendis, devant un Harry qui ne savait que dire. Après un certain silence, Harry commença :

-Comment ce fait t-il que je comprenne les elfes, parlent-ils tous ma langue ?  
  
-Non, bien sûr, mais moi oui. L'elfique est une des choses indispensables que tu devras apprendre, mais certains sorts peuvent y aider grandement.  
  
-Suis-je le premier humain à bénéficier de votre expérience ?

-Non, en tout cas pas dans ma vie, mais, si tu veux parler de ceux étant encore en vie aujourd'hui, sûrement, et en tout cas, je n'ai jamais aidé qui que ce soit voulant le pouvoir pour le pouvoir, ou ayant des idées menant à une désolation certaine.  
  
-Euh, et pourquoi vivez vous seul dans cette grande maison ? -Cette question en contient deux, voici la réponse à la deuxième : les maisons elfiques sont végétales, comme tu as pu le voir, mais aussi grandissent avec l'âge du propriétaire ou du constructeur. Cette maison est la plus grande car je suis le plus vieil elfe ici, et que les constructeurs initiaux des maisons sont morts, et étaient moyennement âgés. Les maisons gardent donc la taille correspondant à un age avancé, jusqu'à ce que les autres elfes vieillissent.  
  
-Quand au fait que je vive seul ici, c'est parce que suivant les anciennes lois, je fus coupable et condamné à être enfermé à vie.  
  
-Alors, moi aussi devrais rester enfermé ?  
  
-Non, mais moi, je ne sortirai qu'une fois, pour être enterré.  
  
-Mais, pourquoi, comment avez vous mérité une telle disgrâce ?  
  
-Je te l'ai dit : j'ai enfreint la loi, et de toutes nos anciennes lois, la plus grave.  
  
C'était il y à environ 1000 ans, les elfes étaient un puissant peuple pacifique, comme aujourd'hui, mais alors, ils étaient connus, mais une armée ennemie voulait conquérir le monde, et tout contrôler. Les elfes en âge de se battre allèrent donc au front, bien obligés, mais répugnant à verser le sang... Bien sûr, dans une bataille rangée, ce n'est pas en faisant seulement des prisonniers que l'on gagne, loin de là, bref, tous furent massacrés. Je n'étais plus que seul pour faire face à une armée, j'avais le choix entre permettre le massacre de tous les elfes, et massacrer. Pour protéger mon peuple, j'ai donc pris sur moi d'exterminer l'armée : leur enlever tout air respirable, faire le vide sur une si grande surface fut pour moi très difficile, j'usais tellement d'énergie que je pris toute l'énergie de mon corps pour y arriver...  
  
Après cela, j'étais seul, j'avais vaincu, mais ce fut plus un massacre qu'autre chose... j'étais diminué par ce sort, ma magie avait presque disparu, mais mon corps aussi avait diminué. Bref, depuis ce jour, j'ai cette taille.  
  
Et ce faisant, j'avais enfreint la loi, je devais donc être puni, je me condamnais à l'enfermement à perpétuité, tout ce que je pouvais désormais faire était enseigner et apprendre, j'ai donc enseigné aux autres elfes, qui maintenant, bien que pacifiques, ont prévu la défense « active » possible, et emmagasiné grâce à ma magie, tous les savoirs de tous les peuples possibles.  
  
Voilà qui je suis : un meurtrier, puni, mais une des personnes les plus importantes de la communauté elfique : Malgré mon histoire, les elfes ne me prennent apparemment pas pour ce que je suis : un misérable assassin.   
  
Bien, si tu n'as pas d'autres question, tu devrais aller de reposer : demain, dès que tu seras près, ton entraînement commencera.

Youpi, un maître qui déprime, et un élève qui à peur de lui-même, ça va être gai !

d'accord, Harry n'apparaît pas trop Gryffondor pour l'instant, son côté Serpentard se réveillerait-il enfin ?

Vous avez vu, j'ai mis les numéros de note à l'envers ( !  
  
Merci pour ces deux nouvelles review :  
  
Did : en considération, en considération... Je ne prétend tout de même pas remplacer J. K. Rowling, mais merci, « de m'avoir remarqué » (C rien, juste des vieux souvenirs qui remontent)  
  
Tidus (empereur Tidus, ah, non, désolé, D, pas T) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et puisque tu demandais la suite, la voilà ! Tu l'as eue. Faut pas te plaindre maintenant !


	4. premiers cours

Voici la suite, Oh, TIDUS, mon seul reviewer de tous mes chapitres jusqu'à présent. Merci beaucoup, rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir que des lecteurs assidus !  
  
Chapitre 4 : premiers cours  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva deux heures avant le lever du Soleil (rappel, on est en été, il est TRES TOT).  
  
Voulant au plus vite commencer, il s'habilla et descendit : Ti'Fall était déjà dans la cuisine, préparant un petit déjeuner copieux.  
  
A l'expression d'incrédulité de Harry, il répondit par : -Bonjour, Tisane, thé ou chocolat ? _Hé bien, sacrement bien conservé, pour son âge. Déjà Debout !  
  
_Après un bon petit déjeuné, Ti'Fall accompagna Harry jusqu'à une grande salle tapissée de mousse épaisse :

-Je dois tout d'abord avoir une idée plus précise de tes capacités, et de ton savoir actuel : Tu vas m 'attaquer avec tout ce que tu veux, je ne riposterais pas.  
  
Harry mis tout son cœur dans un STUPEFIX, qui explosa en une gerbe d'étincelles devant l'elfe, immobile, mais même pas frôlé.  
  
Harry passa une heure à jeter sort sur sort : tous s'écrasèrent sur une barrière infranchissable.  
  
L'exercice s'arrêta : -Bien, tu as un bon potentiel, mais pour l'instant, tes sorts sont d'une puissance moyenne, et d'une rapidité moyenne : il faudra t'améliorer.  
  
Maintenant, je vais tester ta capacité à te défendre : Une boule de feu sortit de ses doigts et fonça droit sur Harry : celui-ci l'esquiva tout simplement, et la boule de feu passa à côté de lui. Harry attendit un nouveau sort, mais son maître ne fit que hocher la tête de désapprobation :

-Harry, retournes-toi. Harry obéit, pour voir la boule de feu qui était revenue derrière son dos, et qui était apparemment totalement maîtrisée par Ti'Fall. Elle disparut.  
  
–Harry, ce n'est pas suffisant d'esquiver, dans ton monde, n'as tu jamais vu de cognards ? Il reviennent sur leur cible. Certes, les sorts que tu connais le font rarement, mais connaissais tu la boule de feu ? Tu aurais du te méfier. Reprenons.  
  
Cette fois ci, il fit apparaître une flèche, Harry lança un Impédimenta : la flèche ralentit, mais continua, il la réduisit donc en cendres. Cette fois ci le maître parut plus content, mais :

-Harry, réfléchis toujours à la conséquence de tes actes. (Harry rougit, qu'avait il encore mal fait ?) Qu'aurais tu fais si la flèche s'était contentée de s'entourer de feu et de continuer, tu aurais eu une flèche enflammée se rapprochant dangereusement de toi.  
  
Très bien, maintenant...  
  
-Il claqua dans ses doigts et une silhouette encapuchonnée apparut : un détraqueur : Harry fut abasourdit qu'un elfe puisse appeler une créature des ténèbres, mais il lança quasi immédiatement son patronus : le cerf fonça sur le détraqueur, mais au dernier moment, celui-ci se volatilisa : le maître sourit :

-Ah, tu sais donc te défendre contre ces créatures, je t'avais sous estimé, mais je voulais voir comment tu pouvais faire face à une illusion. Devant l'air hébété de Harry, il continua : Apparemment, tu avais cru avoir un vrai adversaire en face de toi, mais, il était faux, lors d'un combat, les leurres sont parfois utilisés, mais sont le plus souvent inoffensifs, tu devras apprendre à les reconnaître.  
  
A présent, voyons ce que tu dis de cela : il fit apparaître une épée entre ses mains, et courut au devant de Harry : Un impedimenta le ralentit, un stupéfix le fit tituber, et trébucher sur un petit muret.  
  
Harry se dit : _Cette fois ci, je ne me suis pas laissé avoir !_  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, il s'aperçut vite qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était figé sur place. Ti'Fall se releva : -Tu ne dois jamais sous estimer un adversaire : même un adversaire à terre peut être une menace, même un corps inerte qui te ferait trébucher, hmm, oui. Enfin, tu as baissé ta garde, et j'ai pu t'immobiliser, mais tu as arrêté ma première attaque avec brio, même si je n'étais pas en état de l'éviter, la barrière m'a surpris. Bien, continuons, dit-il en libérant Harry.  
  
Le test de défense continua ainsi, Harry n'arrivant quasiment jamais à cerner tout le problème posé par l'attaque de l'elfe : sauf une fois ou Ti'Fall parut impressionné : il avait envoyé à Harry une balle disparaissant par intermittence : Harry fit apparaître une batte, et quand la balle fut proche de lui, il put l'esquiver, et la frapper en même temps : la balle s'enfonça dans le sol. Certes Ti'Fall lui reprocha qu'ainsi, il s'était mis à découvert, mais lui dit que lui-même avait été trop sûr de lui, et ne s'était pas préparé à une telle esquive.  
  
L'évaluation de Harry à la pratique de magie avec baguette continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que ce fut l'heure de déjeuner. Harry présenta alors son problème à Ti'Fall : sa baguette pouvait être repérée, et il ne le voulait pas pour l'instant.  
  
Après avoir assuré Harry que dans ce monde, la magie était si présente qu'il avait peu de chances pour qu'on l'aie pour l'instant remarqué, Ti'Fall lança un sort sur Harry, sa baguette et ses affaires : mieux vaut être prudent, pour empêcher quiconque de les localiser. Il repensa à ses amis et aux sorciers qu'il connaissait, que pouvaient-ils bien penser en ce moment ?  
  
Au même moment, à Privet Drive :

-Vernon, tu es sûr que l'on ne devrait pas Les contacter ? Si jamais...

-Il n'avaient qu'à mieux le surveiller, et puis, peut-être en serons-nous débarrassés pour toujours.  
  
Au même moment, dans la maison adjointe à un double cabinet de dentistes : Hermione regardait pensivement Hedwidge : Merci : un mot : Apparemment, Harry avait planifié quelque chose qu'il voulait garder secret le plus longtemps possible : un hibou envoyé à Ron le lui avait confirmé : Ses dernières lettres étaient identiques aux précédentes. Elle respecterait ce silence, bien qu'elle eut un peu peur de la réaction de Ron, si Harry ne leur expliquait pas son plan...  
  
Au même moment, à Loustry-Sainte-Chaspoule, Terrier : Fred et Georges faisaient de leur mieux pour détendre l'atmosphère, quitte à la rendre plus ou moins irrespirable : Percy était revenu à la maison, mais les rapports avec lui étaient beaucoup trop froids. Ron semblait anxieux, et de plus en plus avec chaque lettre de Harry. Ginny défendait Ron de son mieux contre les jumeaux. Arthur était en quasi-permanence au ministère. Molly essayait de garder une atmosphère approximativement saine, de faire les repas, tout en s'inquiétant pour sa famille et Harry...  
  
Dumbledore, lui, devait gérer l'ordre, et était informé de chaque lettre de Harry. Il le plaignait, certes, mais il savait que le garçon surmonterait sa peine... Il prévoyait de demander à Harry prochainement de continuer à occuper la maison de Sirius, maintenant qu'elle lui avait été léguée...  
  
Rogue continuait son travail d'agent double, au compte Voldemort de Dumbledore et de Voldemort, qui cherchait par tous les moyens possibles de se débarrasser de Harry Potter : _en dernier recours, il attaquerait Poudlard : Cela provoquerait sans doute une action inconsidérée du jeune homme, oui, c'est ça... Mais ce plan était très risqué : pour l'instant, il se contenterait de réduire la misérable résistance de Dumbledore. Ensuite, il pourrait facilement battre un fois pour toutes ce Potter. Se débarrasser de Potter, pour ensuite régner sûr le Monde : il devait aussi rassembler ses forces, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il pouvait avoir autant d'alliés parmi les ténèbres. Rien ne résisterait à sa puissance.  
  
Cette fois ci il capturerait donc un des amis de Harry, ensuite, lorsqu'il le saurait, il sera à sa merci... L'amitié, quelle stupidité, des alliés temporaires, oui, mais des amis ? Comment pouvait-on compter sûr une telle chose ! Queuedver n'était-il pas un ancien ami de James Potter ? Certes, certains sentiments étaient forts, l'amour par exemple, mais l'amitié... Ridicule : déjà devant l'amour, alors devant la puissance de la Haine, tout devrait s'incliner._


	5. J1 avant la découverte

Et oui, on est mercredi, voici un nouveau chapitre.  
  
Chapitre 5 : J-1 avant la découverte  
  
L'après-midi, il dut montrer ses compétences en potions, qui d'après Ti'Fall, étaient tout aussi moyennes que ses compétences de défense, d'attaque et de sortilèges... _Il avait beaucoup à apprendre. Serait-il prêt un jour ?_ Il pensait encore par moment à son parrain, mais maintenant avec moins de tristesse. Harry se lança donc à corps perdu dans l'apprentissage : Ti'Fall lui avait donné un parchemin sur les techniques de combat : Quel sort jeter dans quelle situation, quels sorts ne faut-il surtout pas mélanger...  
  
Il apprit ainsi beaucoup de choses sur le combat : deux sorts destructeurs ne devaient sous aucun prétexte se rencontrer, surtout si les deux sorciers s'affrontant étaient puissants : il en résulteraient une explosion dix fois plus destructrice, et dix fois plus étendue que le sort premièrement lancé...  
  
Le parchemin, petit à première vue, était bien suffisant pour toutes les techniques de combat avec baguette : une nouvelle page apparaissait dès qu'on avait fini d'en lire une.  
  
Après ses « examens», il se mit donc à lire pour le reste de la journée...  
  
Le lendemain matin, le programme n'était plus le même : Ti'Fall lui apprendrait déjà comment manier sa baguette pour exécuter ses sorts plus rapidement juste un mouvement du poignet à la place de grands mouvements de bras. Cela permettait aussi de lancer un sort, même en ayant été attaché.  
  
Ces mouvements étaient difficiles, car plus le sort était puissant, plus le mouvement devait être précis : Harry arrivait facilement à créer des étincelles, utiliser lumos, Wingardium Leviosa... bref, la plupart des sorts de première année, mais les sorts qu'il avait étudié en deuxième année étaient déjà beaucoup plus durs...  
  
Après deux heures de travail, il pensait avoir à peu près « saisi » le mouvement.  
  
Ensuite, Ti'Fall lui monta comment se perfectionner aux niveau des sorts qu'il connaissait :  
  
-Un sort n'est pas seulement une formule magique et un mouvement de baguette : je peux tous les utiliser sans presque rien dire, et sans baguette. Ces instrument ne servent qu'à aider à se concentrer. Ce que tu dois donc faire, c'est te concentrer sur l'effet du sort, et sur l'essence même du sort : en le faisant, tu dois comprendre la signification du sort. A en juger la puissance de ton expéliarmus d'hier, tu as compris ce sort. De même, le maniement rapide de ta baguette sera facilité par ce même point. A toi de travailler...  
  
Ron en eut assez, il ne savait plus quoi penser des lettres de Harry : il devait y réfléchir sérieusement _: Hermione pourrait l'aider_. Depuis un an, Hermione était connectée au réseau de cheminette :  
  
_« la rejoindre serait facile. Non, le plus dur serait à faire ici : une mission quasi-impossible. _

_-Reprendre toutes les lettres à son père pour pouvoir les analyser au besoin_

_ -demander la permission à sa mère _

_-et surtout, ne pas être pris sur le fait par Percy, Fred George ou Ginny. »_  
  
_D'abord, demander la permission à sa mère._ Après le déjeuner, elle était dans la cuisine à surveiller la vaisselle et préparer les repas pour plus tard. Elle avait interdit qu'on la dérange, en regardant surtout Fred et Georges : il serait tranquille de ce côté là, et cela rendrait peut-être le reste des opérations plus faciles.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard il sortait de la cuisine, tombant sur Fred, _« « oups », première partie de réussie, surtout ne rien gâcher. » _

-Tu faisais quoi dans la cuisine ?

-Et bien j'allais voir ce que faisait maman pour ne pas vouloir être dérangée ainsi. Fred paru intéressé.

Ron continua, en se donnant l'air le plus désolé possible :

-Malheureusement, je n'ai rien pu savoir. Fred repartit, apparemment lui aussi déçu.

Ron se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents : sa mère lui avait conseillé de téléphoner avant : Arthur avait en effet acheté un annuaire et un téléphone. Ainsi, Ron put emprunter les lettres, avant de téléphoner à Hermione : Celle-ci répondit :

-Venir ? Mais bien sûr. Tu peux venir quand tu veux, Ron, mais pourquoi?

-Hé bien, je voulais parler de Harry...

_-« Harry, oups, il va falloir y aller doucement, surtout ne rien brusquer. Elle pourrait peut-être le calmer avant un coup d'éclat. »_ Très bien, je t'attends.  
  
Ron devait maintenant aller au salon prendre la poudre de cheminette. Bon, Ginny se trouvait sur le passage, mais le feu était allumé : _« espérons qu'elle ne me cause pas trop d'ennuis... »  
_  
Ron alla donc vers la cheminée d'un pas décidé, mais lorsqu'il prit un peu de poudre, Ginny lui demanda soudain

-Tu vas où ?

-Chez Hermione, dit-il en jetant la poudre dans le feu, et se précipitant dans la cheminée : avant de partir, il vit Ginny sortir en direction de la cuisine...  
  
Après avoir raccroché, Hermione poussa un soupir _: maintenant elle devait faire face : elle devait amener Ron à accepter que Harry ne leur ait pas tout dit, et garder le secret de la beuglante jusqu'à ce que Harry le décide. Cela ne serait pas une mince affaire _: prévoyante, Hermione mit le sort de sourdine sur sa chambre.  
  
A peine l'avait-elle fait que Ron arriva dans un déluge de cendres : un sort de nettoyage et tout fut réglé. Ron n'en crut pas ses yeux : _Hermione faisait de la magie hors de Poudlard !  
_  
Hermione remarqua les yeux ronds de Ron et dit :

-J'ai reçu mon hibou ce matin : j'ai eu toutes mes buses, je suis maintenant sorcière de second cycle.

Ron fronça les sourcils : le courrier ne mettait jamais plus de deux jours d'écart à arriver, et lui n'avait encore rien reçu, bon il devrait bientôt les recevoir, se dit-il avec une boule dans l'estomac. Hermione évita de s'appesantir sur le-sujet-qui-rend-mal-à-l'aise et rentra directement dans la question du jour :

-Alors tu as des doutes sur Harry, malgré les lettres qu'il nous envoie ?

-Des doutes, pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

_-« Ah, les garçons ! Bon, ne pas paraître exaspérée, ne pas montrer ses sentiments... »_ Eh bien, par ce que, moi, je ne sais pas si ces lettres correspondent à l'attitude habituelle de Harry.  
  
_« Autant le laisser trouver tout seul, il n'en acceptera que mieux la vérité... »_  
  
-Euh, c'est vrai, mais c'est normal, non ? Il a perdu Sirius, et ...(la boule de son estomac remonta dans sa gorge) Bon, c'est vrai, mais moi, c'est surtout sa dernière lettre qui m'étonne.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils : de quoi Ron voulait-il parler ?

-Tiens, regarde, dit-il en sortant les lettres de sa poche. J'ai amené les lettres de Harry : Regarde, voici la lettre d'il y a deux jours, et là, les autres, tu ne remarques rien d'anormal ?  
  
A première vue, elle sont strictement identiques : les mêmes phrases, la même écriture, mais à force d'y penser, je suis sûr que Harry n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit : tiens, regardes. On sens qu'il était beaucoup plus en forme. Son écriture est plus légère, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
  
Hermione voyait en effet très bien, de minuscules différences apparaissaient clairement, si on y réfléchissait pendant un jour entier, ou si comme elle, on avait des raisons de croire que Harry n'était plus le même.  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai ce que tu dis là, mais pourquoi cela t'inquiète-t-il ?

-Eh, bien, qu'il veuille être seul au début des vacances, passe encore, mais que, n'étant plus déprimé, il préfère rester chez son oncle, je ne comprends pas.

-Hé bien, il a sûrement ses raisons, non ?

-Oui, sans doute. N'empêche que je suis inquiet... D'après toi, est-ce qu'il aurait pu tenter de faire quelque chose sans nous prévenir, en nous essayant de nous le cacher ?

-Eh bien... _« Oups, il a découvert cela tout seul, sa logique s'améliore. Que vais-je pouvoir lui dire ? » _Si Harry a fait quelque chose sans nous prévenir, il doit sûrement avoir de très bonnes raisons, en tout cas, quoi qu'il fasse, je suis avec lui.

-Moi aussi, mais j'aurais quand même voulu que Harry nous prévienne...

-Hé, si ça se trouve, il voulait nous prévenir, mais ne voulait pas alerter Dumbledore. De toute façon, si demain, nous ne recevons pas de lettre, mous pourrons aller enquêter chez lui, il nous a sûrement laissé un mot.

-Ouais, tu as sûrement raison, dis Ron en se retournant vers la cheminée. Oui, sûrement...  
  
Une fois Ron parti, Hermione soupira de soulagement, _« cela n'avait pas été si pire que ça, mais le lendemain allait être difficile. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle présentait que Harry n'écrirait pas... »_

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui . Maintenant, merci beaucoup  
  
Tidus ! toujours le premier à reviewer : merci beaucoup, ton souhait c'est réalisé, enfin, un peu. Parce que j'ai eu des reviews en plus. Mais NON, mes chapitres ne seront pas plus longs par la suite.(désolé) Et encore, pour l'amitié Harry-Neville, ça m'étonnerait, ils ne vont pas avoir vraiment l'occasion de se voir, mais qui sait, les personnages n'en font toujours qu'à leur tête, non ?  
  
Et Mayreendalmrin,The Dark Queen : Merci beaucoup. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne lâcherai pas, sauf si je reçois cent reviews me demandant d'arrêter... disons mille, c'est plus sûr. ! (  
  
A la prochaine.


	6. Quand un pilier disparaît

A TIDUS, un reviewer (et lecteur) très attentionné : voici la suite.  
  
Merci à toi aussi, Pottre-68, et, voici la suite tant attendue...  
  
Chapitre 6 : Quand un pilier disparaît... :  
  
Sous l'enseignement de Ti'Fall, Harry s'aperçut vite qu'il serait souvent très fatigué : Après une matinée à augmenter sa puissance et sa vitesse, il passait un après-midi à étudier la technique : De nouveaux sorts à réaliser et à perfectionner De nouvelles potions à savoir confectionner...  
  
Et en plus, Ti'Fall lui faisait faire deux heures de sport intensif par jour, pour augmenter sa condition physique : Sans compter l'échauffement, déjà difficile, il devait faire une heure de gymnastique, pour la souplesse, et une heure de musculation...  
  
Ces deux derniers soirs, Harry s'était effondré, endormi avant de toucher son lit. Mais il était content de son entraînement : Il avait déjà commencé la théorie pour être animagus ou pour transplaner. Ti'Fall lui avait donné une semaine pour étudier, avant de passer à la pratique.  
  
Ron avait espéré pendant toute une journée voir Hedwidge arriver, avec une lettre de Harry, sachant très bien que les possibilités étaient on ne peut plus minces, d'après ce qu'il avait retenu de sa conversation avec Hermione : Cela faisait une journée qu'il était retourné dans son état méditatif :  
  
Même la fête organisée par sa famille pour le féliciter de ses buses (il avait le nécessaire pour devenir Auror...) n'avait pas pu le maintenir joyeux pendant plus d'une heure... Il avait certes le droit de pratiquer de la magie, mais il s'inquiétait surtout pour Harry :  
  
A sept heures, ce fut presque un soulagement pour lui, quand Dumbledore réunit Tonks, Lupin, Maugrey, Hermione et lui, pour aller voir chez les Dursleys.  
  
Lupin avait changé, lui aussi : au tout début des vacances, il paraissait immensément triste, mais il était redevenu comme auparavant, ne montrant pas sa peine.  
  
Arrivé chez les Dursleys par Portoloin, ils furent reçus par un Vernon pâle, tremblant, et bredouillant des excuses : -Je ne savais plus quoi faire, cela fait trois jours qu'on ne l'a pas vu, et sa porte résiste à toute tentative pour l'ouvrir...  
  
Sans un mot, les sorciers allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Harry, que Dumbledore ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Comme il le redoutait, et comme il s'y attendait, la chambre était vide : aucune trace de Harry à part des lettres : Une pour Lupin, une pour Dumbledore, une pour Ron et une pour Hermione.  
  
A Lupin et Dumbledore, il disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il était en sécurité, et qu'il faisait tout pour que plus personne ne soit mis en danger par sa faute, qu'il reviendrait quand il serait près, mais qu'en attendant, toutes leurs recherches seraient surement inutiles.  
  
Dumbledore lut sa lettre et la rangea, se tournant vers Lupin, qui lui demandait : -Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

-Et bien, Harry ne nous a pas interdit de le chercher, nous pourrons donc commencer par là, bien que je pense pouvoir prévoir le résultat. Sinon, attendre, que faire d'autre. Bien sûr, continuer à faire ce que nous faisons déjà : résister à Voldemort, comme Harry nous le demande.  
  
-Hermione avait elle aussi lu sa lettre. Elle hocha la tête, prit sa baguette sans être vue, et lança deux sorts : un sur la lettre de Ron, qui ne l'avait pas encore lue, sous le choc, et un sur sa lettre.  
  
Même si les adultes demandaient à voir ces lettres, ils ne devraient pas trouver quoi que ce soit leurs permettant de retrouver Harry.  
  
Après qu'elle l'ait fait, elle regarda autour d'elle : personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.  
  
Les sorciers repartirent donc au Terrier, où Hermione devait passer le reste de ses vacances, ayant demandé la permission à ses parents.  
  
Une fois arrivés, Dumbledore réunit l'ordre, demandant à Ron et Hermione de les rejoindre une heure plus tard, avec leurs lettres, quand ils les auraient lues.  
  
Hermione aurait juré qu'elle avait vu Dumbledore lui sourire en coin en disant cela.  
  
Hermione passa une heure avec Ron, le persuader de laisser Harry faire se qu'il voulait, et si possible empêcher « les adultes » de le retrouver fut assez difficile, mais Hermione réussit. Elle transforma donc les lettres, après les avoir copiées et mises en sûreté, pour que personne ne puisse retrouver Harry : il n'y avait pas eu grand chose à censurer : Juste le fait que, à Poudlard, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un de sûr qui sache où le trouver, et que Harry remerciait Hermione « pour tout ». Ron fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils sur ce passage, mais Hermione lui dit qu'elle lui expliquerait dès que cela serait possible : après la réunion avec l'ordre.  
  
Dumbledore avait fini avec les membres de l'ordre : après que la moitié fut partie, Hermione et Ron rentrèrent dans la pièce : Un dizaine de personnes étaient présentes. Dumbledore les présenta comme celles qui allaient rechercher Harry, pendant deux mois, si passé ce délai, Dumbledore ne l'avait pas retrouvé, il déclarait forfait. Ainsi, il demanda aux deux camarades de Harry, s'ils avaient la moindre piste, et de prévenir une des personnes présentes, si jamais il en trouvaient une.  
  
Après avoir lu les lettres, et en fait une copie, Dumbledore les rendit à Ron et Hermione, toujours avec un petit sourire en coin : -Faites ce que vous dit Harry, cela me paraît assez sage, mais sachez que se promener dans Poudlard la nuit est toujours une infraction aux règles  
  
Harry leur demandait de continuer le plus possible l'entraînement de « l'armée de Dumbledore », pour que tous soient près à se défendre.  
  
Hermione rougit, mais acquiesça.  
  
Dumbledore les renvoya après cela, restant pour régler « des derniers détails » avec Rogue :

-Albus, que dois-je faire ? Voldemort à perçu un changement de pensée chez Harry, puis, plus rien, il n'arrive plus à le surveiller, et m'a demandé de lui fournir des explications dès que possible.

-Le dire à Voldemort, bien sûr ! Lui dire que nous ne savons absolument pas où il se cache, et que nous nous sommes mis à sa recherche.  
  
Hermione et Ron s'enfermèrent à nouveau dans la chambre de Ron, avec un sort d'insonorisation : _Hermione voulait éviter que Ginny entende pour l'instant ce qu'elle allait dire à Ron. En sa présence, Ron serait, elle en était sûr, moins compréhensif et moins attentif. Elle lui expliquerait après...  
_  
-Voilà, Ron, Harry me remercie, car je suis responsable de son départ.  
  
Après quelque cris et imprécations de Ron, elle continua et lui expliqua tout. Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire...  
  
Une heure plus tard, Hermione laissait un Ron totalement stupéfait, mais conscient des faits, il suivrait Hermione : sur ce coup là, il ne voulait pas faire de bourdes.  
  
Lors du dîner, tout le monde ne parla que de la disparition de Harry. Hermione fit comprendre à Ginny qu'elle voulait lui parler.  
  
Ainsi, une demi-heure plus tard, Ginny sortit de la chambre d'Hermione dans le même état que Ron quelques heures plus tôt.  
  
Les deux plus jeunes Weasley allaient passer une nuit blanche...


	7. Tout le monde le cherche

Beuh, Tidus, tu n'es plus là !!!! Je n'ai eu qu'une review pour ce chapitre, je suis triste. et Kevin Potter, tu as raison, je me suis pas foulé pour les résultats, j'aurais du mettre Troll partout. A part peut-être défense : Désolant...

Chapitre 7 : ...Tout le monde le cherche.  
  
Harry fut réveillé par un violent et court mot de tête : Voldemort avait été brièvement très en colère.  
  
En effet, dans les souterrains du manoir de Little Hangleton, Severus Rogue venait faire son rapport à Voldemort :

-Harry Potter avait disparu sans laisser de traces.  
  
Cependant, le contact, aussi bref soit-il, avait permis à Voldemort de savoir que Harry était toujours de ce monde. Il voulait maintenant savoir où celui-ci se cachait, hors de la protection de Dumbledore, il serait facile de s'en débarrasser une fois pour toutes.  
  
Il devait réussir à entrer un contact avec lui : _le massacre d'une dizaine de Moldu devrait faire l'affaire, en les torturant, il arriverait à percer les pensées de Harry, et à trouver sa cachette.  
_  
Le jour même, il avait capturé les 10 moldus : la torture commença, et Voldemort entra dans les pensées de Harry :  
  
Ti'Fall vit son élève chanceler, puis s'effondrer en criant, les mains sur son front, sans raisons apparentes : il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et vit la même chose que lui : des Moldus souffrant atrocement.  
  
_Il devait arrêter cela. La présence maléfique présente dans le cerveau de Harry devrait arrêter en même temps. Seule la pratique d'une haine intense pouvait percer les défenses du monde elfique.  
_  
Les moldus se tordaient toujours de douleur sur le sol, quand soudain une aura d'énergie les enveloppa : Voldemort, surpris, sortit du cerveau de Harry avant d'avoir pu retrouver sa trace. Devant ses yeux, les moldus disparurent.  
  
Dans une maison elfique gisaient douze corps allongés sur le sol. Après quelques heures, deux commencèrent à bouger : Harry se releva, se sentant très fatigué, Ti'Fall, lui, chancelait : il s'assit, reprenant son souffle.

-Harry, sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ?

-Voldemort a pénétré mon esprit, et puis vous êtes intervenu, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé autrement, ni ce que vous avez fait exactement.  
  
-Moi non plus. Mais ces gens seraient sûrement morts. C'est pourquoi je suis intervenu. Sais-tu qu'il est possible de fermer son esprit à toute intrusion ? Harry se sentit encore coupable d'avoir arrêté l'occlumentie.

-Oui, mais je ne connais que quelques bases.  
  
-Très bien, il va donc falloir que je t'apprennes cela au plus vite, ainsi que la télépathie, et le contrôle des esprits, cela n'est qu'à utiliser pour le bien, mais je pense que cela peut t'être utile contre ce mage noir.

-Vous avez téléporté ces moldus jusqu'ici, à travers moi ?

-Oui.

-Ah, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais aussi fatigué.

-Oh, ce n'est pas pour cela. J'ai emprunté ton énergie magique pour les téléporter, c'est vrai, mais j'ai utilisé beaucoup plus d'énergie contre Voldemort, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je t'en ai emprunté. En ce moment, le seigneur des ténèbres ne doit plus pouvoir faire de mal, ou du moins, pas avant un certain temps. Je l'ai plongé dans ce que les Moldus appellent « coma » ou du moins quelque chose s'en rapprochant...  
  
En effet, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, les mangemorts ne savaient pas quoi faire de leur maître, évanoui peu après la disparition des moldus.  
  
Harry posa encore une question :

-Et ces moldus ?

-Oh, oui, eux, ils sont juste endormis pour vingt-quatre heures, le temps de nous reposer. Nous pourrons modifier leur mémoire, et les renvoyer chez eux. En attendant, aide moi à réaliser une potion de rétablissement, je crois qu'on en a tous besoin. Ensuite, tu pourras continuer à apprendre de la théorie, ah, oui, voici mes connaissances sur les magies de l'esprit : certains passages doivent t'être compréhensibles, étudie pour l'instant la théorie de défense.  
  
Une dernière chose, tu vas devoir te reposer pendant un jour entier, pour récupérer ton énergie. Voilà un mot, sors, et donne le au premier elfe que tu vois dans la maison d'en face, ne t'inquiète pas de ce qu'il t'arrivera, tu reviendras quand il te dira de partir. Harry obtempéra.  
  
Il se retrouva devant un elfe à l'air jeune, même si Harry savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Harry lui tendit le papier, alors que l'elfe lui chantait quelque chose. En voyant le papier, il se tut, et lui fit signe d'entrer et de s'asseoir.  
  
Il s'assit en face de lui et le regarda dans les yeux : Au début, Harry se trouva totalement stupide, mais au bout d'une minute, il sentit que sont cerveau se remplissait d'un savoir qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
Au bout d'un certain temps, l'elfe lui chanta quelque chose, mais cette fois-ci, il comprit :

-Très bien, tu connais maintenant l'elfique. Tu as beaucoup de chance, retourne chez ton maître.  
  
Cette phrase lui fit néanmoins un mal de crâne atroce. Lorsqu'il rentra, il trouva son maître en pleine méditation, et décida d'aller se coucher, pour réorganiser ses pensées, et se reposer.  
  
Pendant toute cette journée, Hermione, Ron, et Ginny rassemblèrent leurs connaissances en DCFM : il fallait s'organiser pour mettre en place un programme et un club. Neville et Luna devaient venir le lendemain (Ron avait demandé la permission, et les filles les avaient immédiatement invités pour une journée sous le commandement de Hermione), et c'est en pensant aux explications encore à venir, que Hermione s'endormit.  
  
Harry se leva le lendemain matin, le soleil venait de se lever. Un petit mal de tête le faisait souffrir , mais raisonnablement. Il descendit rejoindre Ti'Fall : celui-ci commença à lui parler en elfique, et Harry fut stupéfait de comprendre. :

-Et bien, Harry, tu ne dis plus bonjour ?

-Pardon, bonjour, je ne savais plus pourquoi je comprenais l'elf... Harry s'arrêta, il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il venait de PARLER elfique.

-Bien, je vois que Ton'Hohass t'a appris l'elfique, comme je lui avais demandé.

-Mais, il m'a juste regardé pendant un certain temps...

-Oui, il t'a communiqué le savoir nécessaire pour parler et comprendre l'elfique.

-Rien que comme ça ? Mais c'est formidable ! Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas apprendre la magie ainsi, cela irait plus vite.

-En effet, cela irait plus vite, voir même trop vite pour ton cerveau, qui lui ne supporterait pas, apprendre une langue est faisable, car tu savais déjà parler, mais la magie te demanderait beaucoup plus d'énergie à assimiler. C'est pourquoi les parchemins que je t'ai donné sont utiles. Ton cerveau s'adapte au fur-et-à mesure que tu apprends, même si ces parchemins sont ensorcelés pour rester gravés dans la mémoire de leur lecteurs.

-Hein, quoi ? Harry ne s'était pas encore aperçu d'une chose pourtant flagrante : il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait lu ces derniers temps.

-Bien, aujourd'hui, tu dois encore éviter de trop te fatiguer, voici les sorts que nous utiliserons ce soir sur les Moldus, apprends les et continue à apprendre tes autres cours. Tu viendras ensuite m'aider à les renvoyer chez eux.  
  
Neville et Luna arrivèrent dans la matinée, et allèrent directement dans la chambre de Ron : Après leur avoir expliqué la disparition de Harry, Hermione leur expliqua son plan de restructuration de l'AD : Luna devait se débrouiller pour rassembler les personnes qui étaient motivées chez Serdaigle, et elle prévoyait aussi de se débrouiller pour avoir des Poufsouffles, et des Serpentards.

-Hein, s'exclama Ron, des Serpentards, mais...

-Des Serpentards motivés, et puis, ce sera un club officiel, j'ai demandé à Dumbledore la permission. Tu sais, tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des Mangemorts.  
  
Il passèrent ensuite leur journée à réfléchir où Harry pouvait être, et qui à Poudlard, pouvait le savoir, sans avoir la moindre réponse :

-Rogue ? Hagrid ? Dobby ? Winky ? Dumbledore ? où même Fumsec ? Ils devraient mener leur enquête une fois là-bas, pour savoir qui. Mais de telles recherches devaient passer inaperçues, il n'était pas dans les intentions de Hermione que tout le monde sache où se trouvait Harry. Elle donna rendez-vous à ses amis la semaine d'après pour un nouveau « conseil ».


	8. Résultat de la recherche

Chapitre 8 : résultat de la recherche  
  
Lucius vit avec horreur son maître défaillir, puis s'évanouir. Avec respect et crainte, il s'approcha de lui : les signes de vie étaient quasi inexistants, mais cependant présents. Il le ramena au plus vite chez lui _: il devait le soigner.  
_  
Après avoir installé le seigneur des Ténèbres, il jeta une pincée de poudre dans la cheminée : Severus Rogue, cachots de Poudlard.  
  
Le professeur de Potions fut assez étonné de voir son « associé » Mangemort paraître sans plus de cérémonie dans ses appartements : -Severus, j'ai besoin de toi immédiatement pour notre maître. Viens tout de suite au manoir Malfoy.  
  
Severus Rogue jeta une pincée de poudre dans sa cheminée, en disant : Dumbledore, puis une autre et fila chez Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Dumbledore vit brusquement son feu prendre une couleur verte, puis s'éteindre : _Severus Rogue avait été appelé.  
  
_Lorsque Rogue fut arrivé au manoir, il faillit éclater de rire, ou du moins intérieurement, mais il se reprit vite : L'air affligé de Malfoy racontant la scène pendant laquelle Voldemort s'était effondré était risible. Rogue examina « son maître », puis lui lança deux ou trois sorts :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Et bien, il est dans ce que les Moldus appellent « coma ». Cela arrive très rarement chez les sorciers. Toutes ses fonctions vitales sont quasiment éteintes. Cela me prendra un mois pour le rétablir totalement et sans séquelles.

-Très bien, prépare au plus vite les potions qu'il faut. Dans un mois, notre Maitre a intérêt d'être de nouveau « vivant ».  
  
Rogue retourna à Poudlard, et alla directement voir Dumbledore :

-J'ai des nouvelles.

-A la fois bonnes et mauvaises puisque vous ne précisez pas.

-Oui. Voldemort est hors circuit pour un mois, il est tombé dans le coma.

-Un mois ?

-C'est Malfoy qui m'a appelé, je n'avais d'autre choix que de faire semblant d'obtempérer. Un mois est tout ce que je pouvais fournir. Bien sûr, toutes les potions sont déjà prêtes, mais la théorie veut qu'il faille un mois pour les préparer.

-Ah... -La bonne nouvelle est donc qu'il y aura moins d'attaques de Mangemorts organisées. La mauvaise nouvelle étant qu'elle ne seront pas organisées, je ne pourrai donc pas servir à les prévoir.

-Bien. (Albus croisa les mains, attendant ce que Severus avait gardé pour la fin) Je suppose que vous allez me parler de la cause de ce coma.

-Oui, aux dires de Malfoy, il était en train de torturer à mort dix moldus, bref, rien d'inhabituel. Sauf, que vu le nombre, ce devait être pour franchir les barrières le séparant de Harry. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il n'arrivait plus à le surveiller comme depuis le début des vacances. Mais Potter seul n'aurait jamais réussi à mettre Voldemort dans cet état, et à libérer les moldus... Il lui aurait fallu une puissance et des connaissances triples, voir quadruples, et encore.

-C'est donc qu'il se trouve avec quelqu'un de très puissant, il est allé chercher un maître pour « ne plus être la cause de la mort de ses amis ».

-Mais, il faut le retrouver...

-Oh, il reviendra quand il sera temps.

-Mais comment faire confiance à un enfant ?

-Un enfant qui à déjà vu la mort et qui a vaincu Voldemort à plusieurs reprises. Allons, Severus, allez préparer les potions pour Voldemort. Un mois d'inactivité devra peser sur les mangemorts, je ne veux pas plus d'actions désordonnées.  
  
Harry avait appris toute la journée. Il connaissait maintenant tous les détails du sort qu'il devait lancer. Mais il avait aussi avancé dans d'autres théories, notamment pour être animagus ou pour transplaner. Il rejoignit donc Ti'Fall :

-Bien, Harry, voyons voir si tu maîtrises ce sort, renvoie ces gens chez eux, un par un, leur mémoire à déjà été modifiée.

-Mais...

-Vas y fais le, aies confiance en toi.  
  
Harry obéit, et se concentra sur sa cible et son lieu d'arrivée. Il jeta ensuite le sort. Transporter quelqu'un était bien plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait, même quand il ne résistait pas. Ti'Fall dut à plusieurs reprises corriger Harry dans son sort, avant que le moldu arrive chez lui.  
  
-Bien, tu as commis quelques erreurs, mais pas trop importantes, quoique toute erreur peut-être fatale pour celui qui est transporté dans ce cas ci. Maintenant, au second...  
  
Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles : il était déjà épuisé, rien qu'à avoir déplacé un Moldu : il pensait que Ti'Fall « l'aiderait » plus. Mais il le fit quand même, il ne devait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.  
  
Après que Harry ait réussi à ramener les dix personnes chez eux, Ti'Fall lui dit :

-Bien, tu maîtrises maintenant totalement ce sortilège. Tu y consacres encore trop d'énergie, ce pourquoi tu es fatigué, mais avec plus de pratique, tu pourras sûrement le maîtriser totalement sans énergie, d'ici très bientôt.  
  
Harry se sentait totalement épuisé.  
  
-Maintenant, tu peux aller te reposer, et apprendre ta théorie.  
  
Malgré la petitesse des quelques parchemins que Ti'Fall lui avait donné, Harry était sûr qu'il n'en avait pas parcouru plus de la moitié. Il se mit donc à l'étude, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop fatigué, et s'endormit.  
  
Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi penser : _Harry s'était trouvé un maître. Comment avait-il fait pour le contacter ? Et surtout, comment avait il fait pour sortir de Privet Drive sans l'alerter en déclenchant les protections. Il ne pouvait pas non plus avoir désactivé les protections, c'était un niveau de magie au dessus du sien, pour l'instant du moins. Le seul moyen était que quelqu'un de puissant l'ait aidé à baisser les protections par endroit, sans les déclencher... Peut- être son maître. Mais comment avait il réussi à le contacter, depuis quand avait-il ce plan en tête ? Allons, demain sera un autre jour, mieux vaut aller se coucher pour être en forme, nous finirons bien par le retrouver, non ?  
_  
Au terrier, Hermione fut grandement déçue : elle avait envoyé Hedwidge chercher Harry, mais elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Cela faisait une semaine. Harry devait s'être bien caché. Hedwidge avait pour mission de survoler Harry, et de revenir. Un sortilège de traçage indiquerait le dernier trajet effectué en ligne droite, ou approximativement, et révèlerait ainsi la cachette de Harry. Elle s'endormit avec l'espoir de le retrouver au plus vite.  
  
Harry se leva : on était le 25 juillet, cela faisait 4 jours qu'il savait qu'il était recherché. Pour l'instant, seul Voldemort avait réussi à le contacter. Il devait trouver un moyen de communiquer avec ses amis. Le sort utilisé pour les Moldus pourrait peut-être servir, il faudrait présenter l'idée à Ti'Fall.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il remonta : _Ti'Fall avait approuvé son plan. Il pourrait donc joindre ses amis, et vice-versa si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il devrait utiliser un objet particulier : qui puisse passer inaperçu chez Ron ou Hermione. Pour Hermione, un livre irait parfaitement, mais il ne fallait pas seulement compter sur elle, Ron ne devait pas se sentir délaissé. Il choisit donc d'utiliser son exemplaire de « en vol avec les canons ». Il pourrait glisser des lettres à l'intérieur. Il n'avait plus qu'à se remémorer un lieu bien précis qui pouvait facilement servir à cet effet_...  
  
_Pour la première fois, il le ferait ré-apparaître dans la chambre de Ron, au milieu de la journée, pour se faire remarquer, ensuite, il le ferait apparaître sous le lit, en expliquant l'utilisation à ses amis.  
  
Mais il devait finir de préparer ses lettres plus tard : il devait aller se préparer pour ses leçons, s'il devinait bien, il aurait droit à de l'occlumencie. Il espérait juste que ce serait plus facile qu'avec Rogue, tout en sachant qu'avec son_ maître, _le niveau allait augmenter très vite.  
_  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Louve Argenter : merci, une review, ça fait toujours plaisir (surtout quand elle est positive , mais n'hésitez pas à me critiquer aussi)  
  
Gh()st : Merci beaucoup, une review à chaque chapitre... Ouah, j'en rêve ! Pour le rythme, je pense au moins garder le même jusqu'à mi-juin, après, qui sait ? Peut-être augmenterais-je. Pour ta question, tu as ta réponse. Mais pour les couples... La romance, c'est pas mon truc, mais, si il y en a, ce sera sûrement HPGW et HGRW quand à Cho, et bien, je peux sûrement la supporter, voire la faire changer si je n'y arrive pas, après tout, c'est Ma ffic, non ? Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il le retrouveront, Harry, c'est juste qu'ils mettront un certain temps. Quand au titre, oui, bien sûr il a un rapport avec la ffic, mais, patience, attends le chapitre 14, on en parlera un peu.  
  
potter-68 La voilà, t'en veux encore ?


	9. Occlumancie

Chapitre 9 : Occlumancie.  
  
Rogue était dans son bureau, pensif... _Si il y arrivait, il devrait bien sûr lui apprendre l'occlumancie. Il serait motivé, il est intelligent, peut être discipliné, il devrait juste organiser tout cela, il devrait voir aussi certains points avec Dumbledore...  
  
D'ailleurs, il irait le voir immédiatement, il pourrait le conseiller...  
_  
Harry courut jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Il arriva à l'heure, de justesse. Harry fut stupéfait : son maître ; Ti'Fall, tenait une baguette.  
  
-Bienvenue, j'espère que tu as étudié la théorie de Défense de l'Esprit, nous allons maintenant passer à la pratique, je te jetterai le sort legillimens qui je crois ne t'est pas inconnu, au début, à faible puissance, j'espère qu'au bout d'une journée, tu pourras le contrer...  
  
_Ainsi, il allait passer la journée à étudier l'occlumancie... Et dire qu'il était épuisé après une heure de Rogue.  
_  
-J'ai donc pris une baguette d'isolant magique pour réduire ma puissance sans me fatiguer..., voyons voir, attention, 1 ...2...3... Legilimens.  
  
Harry ne sentit quasiment rien, juste un petit choc, puis plus rien, _il avait apparement bloqué l'attaque.  
_  
-Bien, voyons voir, si avec baguette et toute ma puissance, tu résistes encore.  
  
Legilimens !  
  
Cette fois-ci, Harry sentit des défenses autour de son esprit trembler... et presque céder. Le sort dura plus longtemps, mais finalement cessa.  
  
-Apparemment tu as encore réussi à me bloquer, cela ira peut-être plus vite que je ne le pensais. Tu as déjà été bien formé, et tu as bien appris la théorie, en l'appliquant... maintenant, augmentons la difficulté. Il jeta sa « baguette » : legilimens...  
  
Il n'avait mis qu'un centième de sa puissance, les défenses de Harry tremblèrent, tremblèrent de plus en plus, et se fissurèrent par endroit, le sort lui sembla durer très longtemps. Harry tomba à genoux. Quand son maître eu fini, il lui annonça :

-Impressionnant, tu as déjà un niveau moyen, maintenant, vas te reposer, et méditer selon la technique de base, tu reviendras dans une heure, et nous continuerons.  
  
Harry monta dans sa chambre, et commença à méditer. La méditation permettait le repos de l'esprit... Il essaya aussi de renforcer ses défenses. Après les avoir sentit trembler, vaciller, il savait mieux comment les renforcer, et en créer d'autres. De palissades, les fortifications passèrent à des murs autour de son esprit... Pour l'instant, il résistait à des sorts d'un niveau assez bas, Rogue lançait beaucoup plus fort. Avec lui, il n'avait pas le temps de comprendre ses défenses. Il devait y arriver, cela était la partie défense, le plus facile... Ensuite, peut-être pourrait-il commencer l'attaque, où la télépathie, ces deux techniques étaient aussi mentionnée sur le parchemin, mais il ne les avait pas lues...  
  
Son réveil sonna. Un ennui, quand il méditait, c'était qu'il ne « voyait » pas le temps passer. Cela faisait déjà une heure, bon, il avait repris des forces, renforcé ses défenses, mais souffrait encore un tout petit peu de migraine. Sûrement le résultat physique des attaques.  
  
La journée continua ainsi : Ti'Fall augmentait progressivement la puissance, puis, quand les défenses de Harry allaient tomber, il envoyait Harry se reposer.  
  
A la fin de la journée, il donna à Harry quatre heures de repos. Il était arrivé à un niveau de sort humain, mais pas le meilleur. Harry avait eu du mal à repousser ses dernières attaques. Harry était fatigué, ce qui était normal, mais, bon, il fallait qu'il y arrive. Quatre heures ne seraient pas de trop pour qu'il se repose.  
  
Harry descendit : il avait dormi deux heures, et médité deux heures, maintenant, il se sentait près à affronter de nouvelles attaques... Ses fortifications avaient maintenant l'air d'une vraie forteresse. Après dix sorts, Ti'Fall sourit.

-Bien, tu arrives maintenant à bloquer des attaques qu'un mage humain puissant pourrait faire, ce qui correspond au niveau de Voldemort. Mais tu utilises seulement de la pure défense, et cela te demande beaucoup d'énergie, et de plus, l'attaquant s'aperçoit que tu résistes. L'art de l'occlumancie est beaucoup plus subtil, tu dois maintenant laisser penser à l'attaquant qu'il réussit à pénétrer tes pensées, nous verrons cela demain. Tu devrais déjà connaître la théorie, si tu as lu ce que je t'ai demandé.  
  
Harry eut soudainement l'impression d'être un parfait idiot, bien sûr, il avait lu cette théorie, pourquoi ne l'avait il pas employée ? Il était pourtant bien précisé qu'elle nécessitait moins d'énergie. Il se mit donc au travail pour reconstruire toutes ses défenses selon un nouveau plan...  
  
Le lendemain matin, Ti'Fall parut agréablement surpris : les défenses de Harry étaient à présent beaucoup plus évoluées, un premier mur, moyennement résistant protégeait les pensées qu'il voulait que son ennemi voie, puis, la forteresse le protégeait de toute attaque plus avancée, s'il y en avait une.  
  
Ainsi, Harry avait réussi à protéger convenablement ses pensées.  
  
-Hier tu es arrivé au meilleur niveau humain. Maintenant, tu vas voir si tu peux me résister : LEGILIMENS ! ! !  
  
Harry sentit sa première défense être soufflée, puis ses pensées lues sans qu'il puisse réagir. Sa forteresse perdit ses premiers murs, elle tremblait de toutes ses fondations, quelques instants plus tard, elle vacillait, Harry commença à se reprendre, il essayait de consolider les murs à nouveau, mais ceux-ci s'ébréchaient, des fissures apparaissaient, et il pouvait sentir ses pensées être lues, une par une, il eut alors une idée, il rassembla toutes ses pensées et souvenirs les plus noirs, à côtés de ceux les plus heureux, il allait tenter une « sortie », il fit s'écrouler un pan de ses défenses, Ti'Fall essaya alors de rentrer par cette brèche, pour être balayé par les mauvais souvenirs de Harry, en masse, il ne pouvait rien lire, puis, soudain, ils disparurent, laissant place à ses bon souvenirs, le choc fut trop intense, et la différence insupportable, l'elfe dut rompre la connexion.  
  
Toutes les défenses étaient ravagées, et ses pensées tournoyaient, dans le désordre.  
  
Dans la maison de Ti'Fall, deux corps étaient allongés...  
  
Une heure après, ils se relevèrent avec un mal de crâne horrible :

-Viens, chuchota Ti'Fall, allons prendre une potion de guérison...  
  
Le chuchotement paru être un hurlement pour Harry, mais il hocha la tête, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt amèrement...  
  
Après que la potion eut fait effet, Ti'Fall dit : -C'était bien joué, je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait faire ainsi, attaquer avec ses souvenirs, j'ai été pris de court, la défense de ton esprit est très au point, et si quelqu'un arrive à les franchir, je compte sur toi pour improviser, fit-il avec un sourire. Maintenant, vas te reposer.  
  
Harry en avait grandement besoin, ses pensées s'étaient calmées, en une heure, mais son esprit était toujours aussi désordonné, la potion ne pouvait agir que sur le corps.  
  
Il passa donc deux heures à reconstruire son cerveau, mais il s'aperçut alors d'une minuscule chose qu'il n'avait alors pas détectée auparavant : Au milieu de sa forteresse reconstruite, et de ses pensées mieux organisées que jamais, il vit une sorte de mince fissure, tout ses efforts pour la combler furent vain, après beaucoup d'efforts, il remarqua qu'elle était en forme d'éclair... _-Ma liaison avec Voldemort, elle est à l'intérieur de mon esprit ! Je dois changer toutes mes défenses.  
_  
Harry se remit donc eu travail, maintenant une double forteresse protégeait son esprit : de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. De plus il profita du repos de sa liaison pour ériger plus de murs autour, et de la comprimer le plus possible... Son esprit était maintenant prêt...  
  
La matinée avait été difficile, et il sentait que son esprit avait besoin de repos, bien que de nouveau flambant neuf, il s'endormit donc, bien que la journée ne fut pas proche de terminer.

Réponse aux reviews : Ouah, j'en ai eu beaucoup cette fois-ci : MERCI MERCI MERCI Gh()st : Eh, mais ton armée d'elfes de maison, elle existe déjà ! D'après toi pourquoi Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde ? Le château des cent elfes (ou à peu près...)  
  
potter-68 Tiens, voilà ta dose. Pour le rythme, c'est : je poste Mercredi soir et dimanche matin.  
  
chessandmat Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite que tu attendais.  
  
chessandmat Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite que tu attendais. (tiens, G pas déjà écrit çà, des fois ?)  
  
David Donc si j'ai bien compris « pyro » David, voilà un nouveau chapitre, et tu crois bien, on est mercredi et je la poste. Quand au soit-disant formidable, g rien dit, moi, c'est les reviewers qui le disent  
  
Alaet :Voilà, à ta demande, je vous met la suite.  
  
Raffi : merci, voici la suite


	10. réflexions en tout genre

Vous savez quoi, on est le 29 mai, et c'est mon anniversaire, alors comme cadeau, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre. (le prochain sera lundi, puis mercredi, et je reprendrai un rythme normal.)  
  
Chapitre 10 : réflexions en tout genre  
  
Harry se leva évidemment très tôt, pour s'être couché dans le début d'après midi, il commença donc les lettres qu'il devait « envoyer » à ses amis, tout d'abord, celle de Ron, où il devait tout expliquer, ensuite, celle d'Hermione, où il lui demandait de le comprendre, et d'empêcher si possible les adultes de le trouver. Il doutait que eux comprennent surtout qu'il était plus en sécurité ici qu'à Privet Drive. Ensuite, il demandait de faire passer ces nouvelles à ceux qui l'avaient aidé, à ses amis les plus proches, en qui il avait toute confiance.  
  
Faire ces deux lettres lui prit assez de temps, ensuite, il alla manger, et comme il avait encore du temps devant lui, il commença la lettre de Dumbledore, après avoir lu quelques passages de parchemins. Cette lettre était dure à écrire : il ne devait laisser transparaître que le minimum de détails. Il disait bien sûr que son entraînement se passait bien, et qu'il ne pensait pas retourner à Poudlard cette année. Ou du moins pas avant la fin de l'année scolaire, mais il en doutait, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas d'examen. Cependant, il envoyait aussi sa liste de veux pour ses aspic, il serait prêt à les passer.  
  
Il était maintenant temps d'aller voir Ti'Fall : Harry arriva dans la salle d'entraînement :

-Comme je te l'avais dit, je vais t'apprendre à devenir animagus : j'en suis un moi-même.  
  
Sous les yeux émerveillés et étonnés de Harry, Ti'Fall se transforma...

En tortue

En bouc

En boeuf

En cheval

En poisson(pendant un temps très court)

En corbeau

En serpent

En aigle

En souris....  
  
-Vous, vous êtes... un métarmorphomage ?  
  
-Non, non, je n'ai jamais pu en devenir un, c'est un don, pas une magie que l'on peut apprendre. Un métarmorphomage peut changer de son plein gré quelque partie de son corps que ce soit. Par contre, un animagus est un humanoïde qui peut se transformer en animal. C'est un sort assez difficile à maîtriser, et les plus répandus sont les animagi simples : un sorcier présente souvent une prédisposition pour un animal, en lequel il se transforme plus facilement. Après, se transformer en d'autres nécessite plus de travail.  
  
-Alors je pourrai moi aussi me transformer en plusieurs...

-Tout dépend du travail que tu fournis, et du temps que tu y passes. Tout d'abord, je vais te lancer un sort, tu verras alors l'animal en lequel tu es le plus près à te changer.  
  
Ti'Fall murmura quelque chose, et Harry s'effondra dans une sorte de sommeil. Alors apparurent devant lui deux animaux : Un serpent, et un lion. Les deux animaux se regardèrent méprisemment, puis farouchement, chacun essayant de dissuader l'autre ; les deux tenaient bon.  
  
Ti'Fall réveilla Harry : -Alors, quel est l'animal que tu as vu ?

-Hé bien, je ne sais pas, il y avait un lion et un serpent qui s'affrontaient, mais aucun des deux n'a cédé...

-Très bien, tu auras sans doute de la facilité pour les deux... Pour réussi le sort, comme tu l'a lu, tu dois te représenter ce en quoi tu vas te changer, nous allons commencer par le lion, qui est un mammifère quadrupède, ainsi plus proche de toi que les reptiles.  
  
Voici un lion : il agita un doigt et un lion surgit.  
  
Tu vas commencer par l'examiner attentivement pendant une heure. Je te jette le sort qui te permet une grande attention.  
  
Harry commença donc l'examen du lion, qui se laissait faire. Il mémorisait m'emplacement de chaque poil, de chaque muscle...

Pendant ce temps là, Lupin ruminait ses pensées, _il n'avait pas trouvé Harry, il avait pourtant fouillé tous les lieux magiques de Grande Bretagne. Pas un seul indice...  
_  
Rogue ruminait ses pensées : _Où Harry se cachait-il donc ? Son maître l'avait perdu d'esprit, mais avait finalement percé les barrières qui la cachaient. Jamais il n'avait entendu parlé de telles barrières. Peut-être qu'une énorme concentration de magie... Impossible, Poudlard était la plus grande au monde, et Voldemort arrivait sans peine à joindre Harry...  
_  
Dumbledore souriait, caressant Fumsec. _Harry doit avoir trouvé un bon maître, j'espère qu'il reviendra vite, il déséquilibrera vraiment ses amis et le monde magique. Comment vais-je annoncer cela à Fudge ? Cela promettait d'être intéressant...  
_  
Hermione était avec Ron et Ginny. Cela faisait trois jour qu'ils émettaient des hypothèses... Aucune n'était convaincante, mais seulement peu non- plausibles. Hermione proposa alors une autre approche :

-Comment réussir à trouver le gardien du secret résident à Poudlard, sans se faire remarquer de personne ? Ils devraient analyser les réactions des différentes personnes auxquels ils parleraient de Harry... Lupin et Rogue, pour ce qu'ils avaient pour l'instant vu, étaient classés hautement improbable. Le reste devrait être trouvé sur place. Ils commencèrent une liste des candidats possibles.

Après une heure d'étude, Harry avait une parfaite idée de l'animal en lequel il devait se transformer. Ti'Fall s'approcha :

-Bien, maintenant, tu dois aussi savoir comment toi tu es, autrement, la re- transformation peut être dangereuse. Tu étudieras un quart d'heure, puis tu feras le sort, où du moins la première partie, c'est à dire réussir à créer une image parfaite de lion ou de toi.  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry se présenta devant son maître. Et lança le sort qui devait faire apparaître un lion.  
  
Le résultat fut plutôt horrible : le lion avait une tête trop petite, des oreilles trop grandes, et puis, en fait, cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas à un lion.  
  
Ti'Fall dit alors : -Que t'ais-je appris ? Il faut que tu comprennes totalement le sort, et que tu te concentres. Ce n'est pas seulement un mouvement de baguette ou des paroles.  
  
Harry rougit, il lança ensuite le sort pour faire une image de lui-même. Cette fois-ci, il était concentré.  
  
Une image de Harry apparut, elle était cette fois-ci presque parfaite, en tout cas pour le corps. Mais le visage laissait à désirer. Le nez était décentré, les yeux non symétriques...  
  
Ti'Fall réprima un sourire : -Bien, tu vas devoir t'entraîner encore, à moins que tu veuilles ressembler à cela quand tu te retransformeras... Pour le transplanage, il faut aussi avoir parfaitement connaissance de ton corps, je te conseille donc de bien travailler, et de pouvoir projeter ton image.  
  
Le reste de la journée, Harry le passa en potions, et autre sorts qu'il connaissait déjà, devant augmenter sa rapidité, et sa puissance.  
  
Ensuite, il continua d'écrire ses lettres : une pour Lupin, et ne pouvant résister, une pour Rogue :  
  
_Merci de m'avoir enseigné les bases de l'occlumancie, bien que vos méthodes laissent à désirer du niveau pédagogique. Maintenant, vous pouvez être sûr que je saurai défendre mon esprit.  
  
Harry Potter  
_  
Il se demandait la tête que ferait Rogue en la recevant, peut-être comprendrait-il enfin qu'il n'était pas comme son père ? Ainsi, il avait préparé ce qu'il devait envoyer, il rectifia encore deux ou trois choses, puis alla se coucher, il enverrait tout trois jours plus tard, pour pouvoir encore réfléchir.

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Gh()st : Harry avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour sauver tout le monde ? ? ? ! ! ! ? ? ? Pourquoi tu voulais le tuer, tu sais, en 8 jours, on ne devient pas super fort comme çà, mais c'est vrai, en Septembre, il commencera à savoir se défendre. Tu peux pas voir tous tes souvenirs ? Et alors, c'est surement très bien, t'imagine, te souvenir de tous les tracas que tu as eu, de toutes les horreurs vues à la télé, et j'en passe... Autrement, tu as médité combien de temps, hein, parce que voir ses pensées, ç'est pas aussi facile. (  
  
potter-68 : Ah, j'ai changé de rythme, mais c'est que pour ce week-end, après je reprendrai le même.  
  
Magali : Ma vision de l'histoire... je n'y suis pour rien, je ne suis pas l'inventeur de « Harry entraîné par un elfe » Autrement, merci !  
  
David : c'était trop court ? et bien, tu as lu la suite !


	11. tests et résultats

Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Comme promis.  
  
Chapitre 11 : tests et résultats.  
  
Harry avait déjà étudié pendant 9 jours, aujourd'hui serait le dixième. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle d'entraînement, et eut un choc : Ti fall avait totalement réarrangé la décoration.  
  
Au milieu de la salle se tenait son maître, faisant apparaître des objets de nulle part. Il y en avait maintenant un bon tas au milieu de la pièce. Les mur étaient plus métalliques, et on pouvait y voir des trous.  
  
-Harry, voici quelque chose pour toi. Tu vas en avoir besoin. Ti'Fall tendit à son élève une cotte de maille.  
  
-Harry, éberlué, l'enfila.  
  
-Cette fois ci, tu vas passer un nouveau test : en utilisant Toutes tes capacités, tu devras réussir à m'atteindre en te faisant toucher moins de dix fois, ta protection compte les touches.

Harry eut un sourire confiant. -Vous avez dit « toutes » mes capacités ? Très bien Accio Eclair de Feu !  
  
Ti'Fall sourit en voyant arriver le balai. Il fit apparaître alors un cerceau. _Voyons si il pourra faire face à cela._ D'un geste de la main, il s'envola, et fit léviter une quinzaine d'objets autour de lui : Il y avait 3 bolas, deux bouts de bois recourbés, 4 petit cercles aplatis, un cerceau, trois boules et trois flèches.  
  
Harry s'envola, et comme sur un signal les objets changèrent : Les bouts de bois se déplièrent, laissant apparaître une lame, et commencèrent à tourner sur eux même. Les disques tournaient eux aussi, et s'ouvrirent une fois, laissant apparaître quatre lames. Le cerceau s'emplit de reflets bleutés, et les flèches filèrent vers lui, de même que les bolas et les trois boules parcourues maintenant par un champ électrique.  
  
Le ballet aérien pouvait commencer. Harry allait tout juste plus vite que les objets, mais il pouvait difficilement lancer des sorts avec précision, voyant les flèches, il utilisa sa pratique de sorts rapide pour lancer un sortilège de feu...  
  
La flèche s'entoura de flammes... _Oups, il faut que je fasse attention, j'ai déjà fait cette erreur._ Alors qu'il évitait un des couteaux tournoyants, il reçu un premier choc. Un sortilège de projection. Il avait oublié son maître. Heureusement pour lui, il réussit à se stabiliser assez vite pour frôler seulement le mur, qui s'était couvert de pointes à son approche. Son épaule droite se couvrit de rouge : il avait reçut un choc.  
  
Etant déconcentré par ce choc, il se laissa prendre les pieds par un des bolas. Il avait maintenant les pieds liés, et deux touches.  
  
Il jeta alors un sort de projection à Ti'Fall. Le cerceau se déplaça, et intercepta le rayon, pour le renvoyer en direction de Harry. Harry l'évita de justesse, mais le sort toucha une des trois boules électrisées : elles voltigèrent dans toute le pièce. Pendant ce temps, Harry réussi à prendre le contrôle d'une des flèches, et à la faire couper par un des couteaux : la flèche tomba sur le sol.  
  
Les trois boules s'étaient stabilisées, un arc d'électricité les reliant. Les boules étaient éloignées, mais se rapprochaient dangereusement de Harry : Harry eut une idée, il les téléporta autour de Ti'Fall tout en étant poursuivit par le reste des objets. Les boules se rapprochèrent les unes des autres, encerclant Ti'Fall, celui-ci dut les désactiver pour ne pas être touché.  
  
Il envoya un des disques, les pointes n'étaient pas sorties. Et le disque se rapprochait face à Harry. Tout les sorts qu'il lança furent inutiles, replié, le disque était indestructible. Harry le rendit donc moins dangereux : il créa une enveloppe de pierre autour du disque, pour l'empêcher de se déplier. Ceci coupa aussi la propulsion du disque, et il tomba. Malheureusement pour Harry, son maître lui lança de nouveau la même attaque. Les pieds liés, Harry eut plus de mal à se rétablir. Cette fois, il ne toucha pas le mur, mais fonça dans le nuage d'armes. Accélérant, il réussi à s'en tirer avec seulement cinq touches. Il en avait maintenant sept.  
  
Il était toujours poursuivi par les armes, mais Ti'Fall et le disque étaient devant lui : il fonça. Ti'Fall disparut, mais le disque ne bougea pas. A sa poursuite, certain objets traversèrent le cerceau. Mais le cerceau n'était pas prévu pour plus d'une attaque : il explosa, entraînant avec lui la flèche enflammée et les deux couteaux. Harry vit alors Ti'fall au dessus de lui, avec une masse : il s'en prit un coup : 8 touches, objets restants en vol : 2 bolas, 3 petit cercles aplatis une flèche.  
  
Ti Fall avait à nouveau disparu. Il s'était posé. Harry fonça vers lui : il n'avait plus le cerceau pour le protéger. Mais, alors qu'il était proche du sol, Ti'Fall projeta le disque de pierre sur lui : Harry = neuf touches. Cela le ralentit et il se prit la dernière flèche dans le dos.  
  
Il avait perdu et était extenué. Il s'aperçut alors que cela faisait une heure et demie qu'il volait, évitant, attaquant...  
  
Ti'Fall sourit -Bien je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ce que je t'ai pour l'instant enseigné, cela m'aurait étonné que tu arrives à me toucher avec seulement dix jours d'apprentissage intensif. Cependant, avec ton balai, tu avais un bon avantage. C'était une bonne idée de faire appel à lui. Ah, à propos, je considèrerait la première partie de ton entraînement terminée quand tu auras réussi à passer un des test que tu auras tous les dix jours.  
  
-Alors, si j'avais réussi ce test... Harry fut coupé par le sourire ironique et la lueur de malice dans les yeux de son professeur.

-Je n'avais vraiment aucune chance ? finit il piteusement.

-Ai-je dis cela ? Non, bien sur, mettons que tu avais une chance sur neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf. Et les chances uniques sur neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf ne se réalisent pas neuf fois sur dix.  
  
Harry le regarda sans comprendre, mais un ressentant un sentiment immense d'être totalement dépassé, et hors jeu vis à vis de son Maître. (Ce qui était, il faut bien l'admettre, presque totalement vrai.)  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre modification notable : Harry apprit, apprit, et euh, apprit comme il le faisait depuis dix jours, avec une détermination digne d'un troll voulant faire arrêter de bouger sa proie. Sans doute voulait-il battre son maître au plus vite, ne supportant pas de se faire ridiculiser par un vieux débris.  
  
Ses cours consistaient surtout en Potion, sorts en tout genre et lecture de parchemins. A la fin de la journée, il relança le sort de figuration de lui- même, et du lion... Le résultat était toujours aussi pitoyable, quoique peut- être un peu mieux dans l'échelle de la nullité.  
  
Le lendemain, il parut enfin pouvoir faire apparaître une image parfaite de lui-même... Son maître lui montra donc la technique de transplanage : cela rappela quelque chose à Harry. _Vouloir se retrouver dans un autre lieu, au même instant. En particulier, se cacher dans un lieu où il ne serait pas attrapé par la bande de Duddley, un endroit plus sûr que derrière la poubelle...  
_  
Harry se souvint alors précisément de ce qu'il avait vraiment fait ce jour là, retrouver le même sort ne fut pas très difficile, et à la fin de la matinée, il savait parfaitement transplaner. Cependant, il était sûr que les autres techniques n'allaient pas être aussi faciles à intégrer. Satisfait de sa réussite, il se remit donc au travail.  
  
La fin de la journée approchait, et Harry avait passé la journée à s'entraîner : son lion n'était vraiment pas au point. Il se demanda pour la première fois ce qui clochait chez lui lorsqu'il lançait le sort. La réponse lui sauta aux yeux. Il ne se concentrait pas assez sur le sort lui- même, et sur le lion, sa seule concentration était de faire un bon sort. Il n'utilisait pas sa « compréhension de la magie » comme l'appelait Ti'Fall. Il jeta alors le sort, dans sa chambre.  
  
Devant lui se dressait un magnifique lion, calme, qui faisait penser à ce que Harry ressentait quand on lui parlait de la grandeur de Gryffondor : Le courage, mais pas l'insouciance. La puissance, mais toujours le contrôle. Tout cela mêlé à une compréhension du combat, et à une bonne intelligence.  
  
Harry fut soufflé. Ti'Fall m'a dis que je ferais apparaître l'animal en lequel je me transformerai, ce lion est magnifique, encore plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé...

out of fine air conviendrait mieux

Quoi Pratchett, connais pas, moi !

pour reprendre une expression de mon prof de math en prépa.  
  
Si je puis me permettre de faire de la pub pour ma co-ffic, si vous voulez, allez voir : Petits delires de Loyalbus et Darkrogue , par Darkrogue 1.  
  
Réponse aux reviews : Merci à tous pour m'avoir souhaité bon anniversaire. Gh()st : minium ! Et oui, les réaction des autres, c'est le mieux.  
  
potter-68 : Mais c'est tout naturel, à son anniversaire, on offre des cadeaux, non ?  
  
David : j'écris bien, j'écris bien, ca reste à voir. Mais merci quand même  
  
Math :Comme dans mathématiques, ou mathieu ? Merci d'aimer ma fic.


	12. Nouvelles

Désolé, désolé, désolé ! j'ai faillit ne pas poster ce chapitre à temps. (J'avais oublié la moitiée sur un autre ordi.) Mais, Me voilà, avec un nouveau chapitre !

Chapitre 12 : Nouvelles  
  
Harry se réveilla plus tard que d'habitude et dut se dépêcher pour ne pas manquer son entraînement, il n'eut donc pas d'occasion d'envoyer son livre.  
  
Au terrier, Hermione attendait Luna et Neville, alors que Ginny et Ron préparaient la chambre de Ron pour recevoir tout le monde. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les cinq attablés ; il commencèrent à parler « plan de bataille », soit :  
  
Comment rechercher Harry sans que personne ne s'en doute ?  
  
Dans la matinée, Hedwige revient. Hermione fut alors très déçue. Le dernier trajet était bien marqué mais il partait de l'extrême pointe de l'angleterre. Pour vérifier, elle lança un sort qui révéla le trajet entier suivi par la chouette :

La carte se couvrit de traits, méthodiquement. Hedwige avait donc parcouru de long en large toute l'Angleterre, sans trouver Harry. Son ami s'était bien caché. Pourtant, elle restait persuadée que Harry était en Angleterre. Elle savait bien que Harry ne connaissait aucune autre langue. Bien sûr, il aurait pu partir aux Etats-Unis, au en Australie, mais cela l'aurait beaucoup étonnée ... Il continuèrent ainsi jusqu'aux environs de midi.  
  
Harry s'arrêta, il avait fini son entraînement du matin, il se précipita donc dans sa chambre pour envoyer son « colis ». Après s'être bien concentré, il exécuta le sort : Au même moment, au terrier, les cinq sorciers reculèrent de la table : sur la table avait apparu une lumière intense, et un souffle de vent qui soulevait de la poussière. Au bout de quelques instants, un livre apparu sur la table.  
  
-Les enfants, à Table !  
  
Les jeunes sorciers se regardèrent, puis se levèrent sans un mot, et allèrent déjeuner. Tous avaient compris qu'il ne valait mieux rien dire au sujet du livre.  
  
Harry « regarda » ce qui se passait autour du livre _: rien, ils devaient êtres descendus déjeuner. Il récupèrerait le livre plus tard.  
_  
A table, Hermione était de loin la plus naturelle, devant l'air suspicieux de Molly, elle décida de prendre les devants :  
  
-Madame Weasley, savez vous quand Dumbledore viendra, nous voudrions lui parler ? Quelques coups de pieds bien placés firent remettre les bouches de Ron, Luna, Ginny et Neville en place. Hermione était sûre d'elle.  
  
-Bien sûr, il vient ce soir, vous avez de la chance. Mais autrement, soyez sûrs que j'aurais transmis le message.  
  
-Merci ! Nous pensions avoir découvert une piste au sujet de Harry, mais nous voulions d'abord être sûr, et puis Dumbledore nous a conseillé de lui dire si nous avions de pistes...  
  
_Hermione voulait-elle parler du gardien du secret à Poudlard ?_ Ron ne comprenait plus rien. _En tout cas, elle paraît avoir un plan, ne faisons pas tout gâcher..._

Plus tard, dans la chambre de Ron :  
  
-Mais enfin, Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ?  
  
-Et bien, il me semblait que ce livre contenait autre chose que des pages. Ron regarda le regard vide vers la table. En effet, la couverture supérieure était un peu soulevée.  
  
-C'est donc que quelqu'un qui connaît bien le Terrier a placé quelque chose dans ce livre à notre intention.  
  
-Mais qui ?  
  
-Or Voldemort est dans le comas, si les oreilles à rallonge marchent toujours aussi bien.  
  
-Tu veux dire que ce serait...  
  
-Oui, en effet, je pense que ces lettres viennent de Harry.  
  
-Attends, non, ce peut être dangereux ! (Hermione avait tendu sa main vers le livre...) Mais c'était trop tard, Hermione avait soulevé la couverture : rien ne s'était passé.

-Tiens, Ron, la première est pour toi... Il y en a aussi une pour toi, pour le professeur Dumbledore , pour le professeur Lupin, et ... pour le professeur Rogue ? ? ? ?  
  
Après avoir lu les lettres sous les yeux avides de leurs compagnons, Ron et Hermione leur fit par du contenu. C'est alors que Neville annonça :  
  
-Bien, maintenant, il reste le plus dur à faire : présenter tout cela aux parents, sans qu'ils ne posent trop de questions.  
  
Ginny eut alors l'idée :  
  
-Et bien, nous n'avons qu'à leur dire la vérité. Sous les yeux éberlués de ses amis, elle continua :  
  
-Nous n'avons qu'a dire que nous avons trouvé ce livre dans la chambre de Ron, et que nous n'avons aucune idée de comment il est arrivé.  
  
-Très bien ! Il ne reste donc plus qu'à donner ces lettres aux professeur Dumbledore, puis nous pourrons renvoyer le livre à Harry, comme indiqué dans la lettre de Ron.  
  
-Pourquoi pas avant ? Demanda Ginny  
  
-Et bien, si on leur parle du livre, je pense qu'il faut mieux l'avoir sous la main, s'ils le demandent. Non?  
  
-Je suppose que tu as encore raison, Hermione.  
  
Ti'Fall demanda ensuite à Harry s'il avait fait des progrès pour son animal. Pour toute réponse, celui-ci fit apparaître le même lion que la veille. Ti'Fall ne paru pas plus impressionné que cela :  
  
-Bien, nous allons pouvoir passer à la phase de transformation. Les corps sont d'autant plus difficiles à transformer qu'ils sont « chargés » en magie : Les particules de magie veulent garder leur propriétés. Tu devras donc habituer ton corps à changer d'énergie magique, une énergie compatible avec celle de ce lion. C'est un travail plus difficile que de faire apparaître son animal. Bien, voici comment tu devras t'y prendre. Une fois que tu auras jeté un sort qui te reliera toi et l'image de ton animal, tu sentiras une différence de magie, ensuite, tu devras réussir à ce que cette différence soit la plus petite possible.  
  
Ainsi, Harry continua son entraînement_, il voulait devenir animagus, il voulait s'améliorer, il le voulait et il le devait.  
_  
_Dans le bureau de Rogue, un homme pensif était assis. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le tuer. Tout cela à cause d'une fichue prédiction. Tout ce que je peux faire est le soigner. Pourquoi?... En plus, sa présence met en danger tout le monde, moldus comme sorciers. Quelle gâchis, tous ces sorciers pourtant intelligents. Il est toujours aussi arrogant, il n'a toujours pas compris, même en le voyant. Il a trop de haine, il faudra lui montrer que ce qu'il veut est différent de ce qu'il pense vouloir. Dans deux ans il sera trop tard. C'est là un de mes points préférés chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'emploie pas de gamins sous ses ordres. Quoique, à Dix-Huit ans, c'est tout comme...Je pense pouvoir le sauver, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y à pas deux côtés, celui de Potter et celui des Ténèbres, non, il y a aussi Dumbledore, oui, un grand Homme, ce Dumbledore. Il a toujours donné une seconde chance, à tous. Et quand je dit tous, pas un n'y manque : Les Potters, Lupin, Jedusor, Hagrid... Mais, autant ne pas avoir besoin de cette seconde chance. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit aussi aveugle qu'une personne qui à fait trop d'erreurs, il y a longtemps..._

Réponses aux reviews : 8 reviews !!! Je rêve !

Math : Ah, oui, il y avait aussi cette posibilité... Pour le chapitres, je fais ce que je peux.

Gh()st : Minium! Eh, non, désolé, mais Harry ne retournera pas de sitôt à Poudlard. Certes, je passerai sous silence certains mois, mais autrement, j'avance pas très vite :

Dans le 25ième chapitre, on en est au jeudi 5 septembre 1996! (He, oui, pour l'instant, je publie sur des réserves, qui se tarissent trop vite à mon goût !) Les chapitres d'entrainement,, il n'y en aura pas de spécifique. Tout ce que j'essaye de faire, c'est de maintenir une cohérence temporelle entre les évennements.

Potter-68 : la voil

fandjo : Et non, désolé, mais je ne chagerai pas mon rythme, pour la bonne raison que les chapitres sont déjà écrits : je publie sur réserve pour avoir le temps d'écrire, ou d'au moins atteindre les vacances...

gandalf le blanc agc : Merci beaucoup

darkrogue1 : Non, tu crois ? Et qu'est ce que je fais d'après toit, hein ;-)

magali : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry en verra encore des vertes et des pas mures de la part de son maître.

David (davleking666hotmail.com) : Merci J'espère être à la hauteur, surtout que le chapitre 26 vous en présentera un autre.


	13. Calme plat et tourments

Quoi 13, mais ca porte malheur !!!

Chapitre 13 : Calme plat et tourments  
  
Rogue n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas dormis. Tout comme depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Seules des potions pouvaient l'aider. C'est donc assis à son bureau qu'il reçut Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants et souriant. _Comment fait-il pour être si énergique? Lui qui s'occupe de mener une guerre, pourquoi arrive t-il à tenir malgré la pression. Il le savait, c'était sa volonté, ce qui faisait peur à ceux qu'il choisissait d'intimider, qui soutenait les autres, de plus, il semblait aimer plus que tout la vie, parfois même plus qu'aucun humain...  
_  
-Bonjour! Allons, Severus, pourquoi n'avez vous pas dormi, faut-il que je vous surveille pour vous dire d'aller dormir maintenant?  
  
Un profond regard noir répondit à ces paroles. Mais le directeur y était habitué, il sourit juste un peu plus.  
  
-Je sais, vous réfléchissiez, mais, il faut que je prenne soin de mes enseignants, voyons, j'ai besoin de vous, si à la rentrée, vous êtes aussi en forme, je devrai vous remplacer. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas professeur Lupin apprendre les potions...  
  
-Vous n'oseriez pas. S'exclama Rogue, mi-furieux, mi-horrifié.  
  
-Bien sûr que non, je sais que je peux compter sur vous, répondit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.  
  
Rogue se rassi, mécontent contre lui-même_. Le directeur avait raison. Il était fatigué, jamais il n'aurait réagit ainsi autrement. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.  
_  
-Très bien, mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu pour voir si j'avais bien dormis, non ?

-En effet, je venais vous apporter une lettre de Harry, il nous les a envoyées hier. Apparemment, un livre est apparu dans la chambre de Mr Weasley, qui l'a découvert avec ses amis. D'après ce qu'il m'ont dit, il ne savent absolument pas comment Harry a fait.  
  
-Ils peuvent très bien cacher quelque chose.  
  
-Oh, croyez moi, je sais très bien que Mlle Granger ne mentait absolument pas en disant cela. Il faillit sourire en y repensant. Non, c'est sûr, elle ne MENTAIT pas...  
  
-Voilà votre lettre, je suppose que Tom Elvis Jedusor reprend des forces.  
  
Il reçu un grognement en réponse.  
  
-Ah, et votre protégé est toujours sur un chemin dangereux, à en voir votre tête. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez les mots justes...  
  
Le directeur partit, Rogue, toujours stupéfait, ouvrit sa lettre :  
  
_Merci de m'avoir enseigné les bases de l'occlumentie, bien que vos méthodes laissent à désirer au niveau pédagogique. Maintenant, vous pouvez être sûr que je saurai défendre mon esprit.  
  
Harry Potter  
_  
Il n'arrivait presque plus a penser, en tout cas, ses premiers soucis du matin avaient disparus...  
  
Il ne fut dérangé que vers une heure de l'après midi :

-Voyons, Severus, vous devez aussi manger, voici votre repas. Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas, même si c'est le calme plat en ce moment, ce calme n'est pas nécessairement prélude à une tempête.  
  
En effet, aucune activité n'avait été remarquée parmi les rangs Mangemorts durant ces derniers jours. Cela devenait assez stressant pour les membres de l'Ordre.  
  
Harry continuait de s'entraîner, il venait de se lever, et essayait déjà de changer son énergie magique pour quelle corresponde à celle du lion. Il y mettait toute sa volonté, et réussi à parcourir la moitié du chemin...  
  
Après avoir déjeuné, il récupéra le livre, Ron l'avait bien placé sous son lit, et il y avait des réponses :  
  
_Harry, Tout d'abord, Joyeux Anniversaire, c'est de ta faute, si cette année, tu n'as pas de cadeaux, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas te cacher comme ça. Nous espérons que tu vas bien, à en croire ce que tu as écrit, tu as trouvé un bon maître, mais si tu ne reviens pas à Poudlard, comment présenterons-nous ta disparition? A tout le monde, Luna et Neville sont prévenus et savent qu'ils ne doivent rien dire, mais toi absent lors de la rentrée, cela se remarquera. De plus, tu ne pourras encore pas nous aider pour l'équipe deQuidditch, lâcheur, va. Hermione a paru très envieuse, quand elle a su que tu avais trouvé un maître, j'imagine qu'elle va encore plus travailler. Comme tu nous l'a demandé, nous allons continuer l' A.D. Mais Hermione a eu une idée saugrenue : faire participer des Serpentard, non mais tu te rends compte ! A ton avis, est-ce raisonnable, où mieux vaut ne pas les accepter ?  
  
Ron  
_  
Harry se promit de répondre au plus vite à son ami, mais il devait maintenant aller s'entraîner. Quand il arriva dans la salle, Ti'Fall avait préparé deux chaises, Harry fronça les sourcils, se doutant qu'il n'allait pas passer la journée à discuter... En effet :

- Harry, tu connais la défense de l'esprit, je vais maintenant t'apprendre la magie de l'esprit active. Ou du moins la magie ne se servant que de l'esprit. En effet, toutes les magies se servent de l'esprit. Pour lancer un sort, il faut avoir compris son principe, et ce qu'il veut dire, pas seulement les sorts impardonnables, mais tous. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour cela. As tu lu la partie sur la télépathie ?

-Euh, vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé, mais oui, j'ai commencé... Chaque soir, Harry prenait un parchemin, et lisait le plus qu'il pouvait, il n'avait pas encore réussi à en finir un seul, ils paraissaient être infinis.  
  
-Très bien, nous allons donc pouvoir passer à la pratique. Pour la télépathie, tu dois projeter ton esprit vers un autre, ici, moi. C'est plus facile que l'attaque pure, car généralement, l'autre esprit est d'accord pour communiquer avec toi, là, je ferai de mon mieux pour te guider, et t'inviter dans mon esprit. Ensuite, la technique d'attaque est quasiment identique, sauf que en venant pour percer l'esprit adverse, tu es repoussé. Commençons.  
  
Harry « lança » donc son esprit en direction de Ti'Fall, pour ne trouver que du vide, en cherchant bien, il finit par trouver l'entrée de l'esprit de Ti'Fall, puis, ils purent communiquer :

-Bien, tu as trouvé, en théorie, j'aurais du t'aider et venir te chercher, mais je me doutais bien que tu me trouverais. Mais c'était le plus facile, maintenant, la télépathie est surtout très utile à distance : tu vas aller au dernier étage, et essayer de me trouver...  
  
Harry monta un certain nombre de marches, et repris son souffle 30 secondes avant d'essayer de contacter Ti'Fall. C'était beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne le pensait : Après avoir projeté son esprit, il avait beaucoup de mal à se repérer, et n'arriva pas à trouver Ti'Fall qu'après une demie-heure, pourtant son maître l'avait aidé, en « tissant » des liens tout autour de lui, pour être plus facilement repérable.  
  
Après cela, Harry avait le cerveau en compote, mais il continua sa journée d'exercices...  
  
Assis dans sa chambre; il avait des doutes : _Comment ce faisait t-il qu'il L'avait vu ainsi, si faible, comment avait- il pu être battu, n'était il pas le sorcier le plus puissant du monde? Son père avait il tord, non, cela ne pouvait pas être. Et ce que Severus lui disait : il voyait bien qu'il le poussait à devenir Mangemort, mais il n'aimait pas cela, il ne voulait pas être contrôlé,il n'était pas un elfe de Maison, non. Mais comment être sûr? Et puis,il y avait Eux, et parmi eux, Lui, non, jamais il ne pourrait s'associer avec des gens comme ça. Ses doutes ne devaient pas être fondé. D'ailleurs, on lui avait toujours répété : Le doute ne sert à rien, ton chemin est déjà tout tracé pour ta plus grande gloire... Justement, c'était cela qu'il refusait, un chemin tout tracé. Il réfléchirait, et suivrait le chemin qui LUI paraissait le mieux. _

Et maintenant, réponse aux gentils reviewers !!

Gh()st: T'as pas aimé ? ouin, j'écris pas bien, j'suis triste. Bon, en voilà un autre pour essayer de me faire pardonner

David : Eh, qu'est-ce que tu veux, je tiens le rythme que j'annonce, c'est tout. Autrement ravi qu'il te plaise

Jennifer Evans : Le hasard fait bien les choses, on dirait ! L'entrainement de Harry continue, comme tu as pu le voir

magali : et oui, déja fini, il était aussi court, celui là ?

gandalf le blanc agc : tu l'as eut


	14. Sombre pensée

Où l'auteur a un grand blanc et résume un mois en un chapitre.  
  
Chapitre 14 : Sombre pensée  
  
24 août 1996 : Harry se réveilla en se tenant la tête à deux mains : un Voldemort très énervé venait de se réveiller et tentait de percer les défenses de Harry.  
  
Il réussi à faire éclater les protections rapetissant le lien, mais il arriva dans une zone où il dut vite rebrousser chemin : les sentiments de bonheur de Harry lui étaient insupportables. Il n'arriva même pas jusqu'à la première ligne réelle de défenses.  
  
-MANGEMORTS, VENEZ A MOI !  
  
Tous les Mangemorts transplanèrent sauf ceux qui étaient déjà présent, soit Lucius Malfoy, et Severus Rogue.  
  
Les nouvelles apportées n'allaient pas plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres :  
  
En un mois personne n'avait eu de nouvelle de Harry Potter. Pas plus les Mangemorts que Dumbledore ou les aurors du ministère, qui s'était aperçu de la disparition du Survivant mi-août. Cette découverte avait fait le tour de tous les médias, mais aucun mouvement de foule ne s'était malheureusement produit. Malheureusement, car les mouvements de foule sont propices aux activités de Mangemorts, et au recrutement. Dumbledore avait réussi à calmer le jeu en faisant lui même l'annonce radio. Il avait juste dit que Harry « était en lieu sûr, bien qu['il] ne sache pas où était ce lieu. »  
  
Connaissant le vieux fou, Voldemort était sûr que cela était la vérité.  
  
Ensuite, plusieurs Mangemorts avaient été capturés, certes des mangemorts de petite envergure, mais de la main d'œuvre était toujours la bienvenue. Tout cela à cause de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais cela n'était pas tout. Il avait réussi à libérer quasi immédiatement Lucius et les autres Mangemorts pris en juin dernier, profitant du trouble, mais maintenant, cela allait être beaucoup plus dur...  
  
De plus, les nouvelles apportées par Severus ne lui plaisaient absolument pas : si les rang Mangemorts ne s'étaient pas élargit, l'ordre du phénix avait retrouvé une puissance supérieure à celui d'il y avait seize ans.  
  
Harry avait suivit toute l'affaire : après la télépathie, qu'il maîtrisait maintenant totalement, il avait étudié l'attaque par la pensée, et avait profité de la colère de Voldemort pour l'espionner sans se faire remarquer. Ainsi, il avait vu que personne n'avait de nouvelles de lui. Très bien, mais alors, il surprit une pensée de Voldemort : _Un immense château noir, volant dans le ciel, semant tristesse et désolation sur son passage..._ Cette image fut très brève car il dut rompre le contact avant que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le remarque.  
  
Ceci fait, il se leva de son lit, pour s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà midi, il avait raté son entraînement du matin.  
  
Ti'Fall l'attendait, un sourire interrogateur sur les lèvres.  
  
-Désolé, mais Voldemort a essayer de pénétrer mon esprit, et je lui ai rendu la pareille.  
  
-Et ce fut intéressant ?

-Et bien, juste avant de partir, j'ai perçu une image de ses pensées, je ne saurais la décrire, la voici. Il pensa de toute ses forces à ce qu'il avait vu, et le montra par esprit à son maître : Celui-ci cria, horrifié :

-Le Château maudit du pacte des ténèbres ! Et d'un geste, il effaça au mieux ce souvenir de l'esprit de Harry.

-Eh, mais, pourquoi?

-Si tu gardes cela trop présent à l'esprit, cela te rongera de l'intérieur, rien qu'y penser est dangereux.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce château?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, il s'agit du Château maudit du pacte des ténèbres , où château des ténèbres. C'est un engin de destruction ultime, qui le possède a le pouvoir de régner sans conteste sûr la terre. Rien ne peut le détruire, à part l'incarnation du bien, si le château est construit, ou la flamme verte, magie la plus puissante sur terre, si le pacte n'est pas scellé par la construction achevée.

-Alors pourquoi Voldemort ne l'a pas déjà créé.

-Il doit lui manquer encore des ingrédients, pour l'appeler, il faut faire un pacte avec les Ténèbres, vendre son âme au diable.

-Le diable?

-Oui, le maître des Démons. Les Ténèbres sont composées d'êtres comme les détraqueurs, où les Vampires, qui agissent de leur propre chef, et des démons, tu dois déjà en connaître, non ? Le Pogrebin et le Strangulot font partie des démons mineurs, ensuite, les autres sont au Royaume des Démons. Mais pour ce pacte avec le Diable, il faut qu'il puisse sortir de son monde. Or, lors du combat des forces du Bien contre celles du mal, il n'y eut aucun gagnant : les deux côtés laissaient sur terre des représentants mineurs, tandis que leurs deux royaumes furent scellés. Pour pouvoir avoir l'accord du Seigneur des Démons, Voldemort doit réunir des ingrédients nécessaires à l'invocation :

Sa haine,

une partie de son pouvoir,

son sang,

une vie

Mais aussi, venant de son plus grand ennemi :

de la peur

de la haine

du désespoir

et du sang. Nous sommes donc tranquilles de ce côté là ?

-Et bien, mon sang coule dans ses veines, et il a déjà eu le temps de me prendre du désespoir, si il l'avait fait au début de l'été...Quand à la haine... Harry eu un regard plus noir que les ténèbres.

-Aie, surtout, ne t'abandonne jamais à la peur face à lui, le résultat serait désastreux.

-...

-Bien tu y arriveras sûrement, au moins pendant un certain temps, il faut que nous augmentions la dose de travail, si tu dois détruire le château, tu devras maîtriser toutes les techniques d'attaque et de défense, ainsi que la flamme verte... _Y a du boulot.  
_  
Harry se mit donc au travail avec plus d'acharnement que jamais.  
  
Le lendemain, Ti'Fall lui demanda :

-Arrives-tu à changer ton énergie magique ?

-Euh, non, pas totalement.

-Montre moi ce que tu sais faire.  
  
Harry réalisa le sort, et changea son énergie magique le plus qu'il pouvait : il était aux trois quarts du chemin.

-Bien, bien, tu devrais pouvoir maintenant te transformer, mais je tiens à ce que tu continues à travailler ton changement d'énergie magique, si tu n'y arrives pas jusqu'au bout, tu ne pourras jamais maîtriser la flamme verte.  
  
Harry se remit donc au travail, essayant durant toute la matinée de changer son énergie magique. Quoi qu'il fasse, il n'arrivait qu'au trois quart du chemin. En un mois il avait stagné, n'ayant progressé que d'un quart dans sa transformation.  
  
-Harry, il ne faut pas que tu penses simplement à changer ton énergie, il faut que tu te sentes devenir lion, que ta magie soit la même que celle de ton animal...  
  
Harry replongea dans le sort. Son maître avait raison, en voulant « être » le lion, Harry sentit la différence s'amoindrir, après une heure d'efforts, il y était finalement arrivé, il avait la même énergie magique que le lion. Toujours concentré, il entendit Ti'Fall :

-Maintenant, pense à ton apparence.  
  
Harry pensa à son corps, et eut celui du lion à la place, soudain, il sentit ses membres se tordre, ses os se transformer, sa peau se couvrir de poil. En quelques instants, il était devenu lion.  
  
-Bien, tu y es arrivé du premier coup, maintenant, cette transformation ne devrait pas te poser trop de problèmes... Tu peux te retransformer.  
  
Et il laissa Harry au milieu de la pièce, soudain, Harry eut une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit : -_COMMENT FAISAIT ON POUR REDEVENIR HUMAIN ???  
_  
Au bout de cinq heures, il finit par réussir à se retransformer. Il ne pouvait plus bouger tellement il était fatigué, il s'endormit sur place. Il était presque minuit.

Réponse aux reviews :

Gh()st : Ah, j'suis content que le dernier t'aie plus, et celui-là ? Mais, oui, mais oui, on peut déterminer lé force d'une personne, mais en prennant en compte plusieurs points... Tu verras ça surement plus tard. Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?

Des vacances ? Pourquoi, il a tellement à apprendre. Il a pas fini, si il fait des poses...

gandalf le blanc agc : Voilà de nouveau de quoi patienter un peu...

David : (davleking666hotmail.com) :Merci merci merci, mais je sais, je suis le meilleur...(aie, les chevilles)

Lyls : Ben, c'est venu tout seul, la multi transformation, quant au maître, il faut bien que Harry Apprenne la magie, non ?

magali : Niark, niark, niark... (sourire sadique) tu sais pas, pourtant, j'y ai fait deux fois allusion, dans le chapitre. Mais autrement, attends, il y aura d'autres passages comme celui-là.


	15. Devoirs et déboires

Chapitre 15 : Devoirs et déboires  
  
26 août 1996, Harry se leva, il s'était endormi dans la salle d'entraînement .Ti'Fall se tenait devant lui:

-Bien, tu as réussi à retrouver ta forme humaine, c'est bien maintenant, allons déjeuner, je crois que tu en as besoin.

En effet, il avait tellement travaillé la veille qu'il en avait oublié de manger. Il était à présent affamé.

-Tout guerrier doit savoir être en forme, pour cela, se reposer et manger est aussi important, tu dois toujours avoir des réserves pour un combat possible.  
  
Après avoir déjeuné, Harry commença son entraînement journalier.  
  
Au terrier, Ron était inquiet : _Dans une semaine, il retournerait à Poudlard. Pour la première fois, il n'y aurait plus Harry. De plus, Harry lui avait dit que l'A.D. pouvait être ouverte à tous, il ne savait pas comment il allait gérer cela... Heureusement, jamais Drago Malfoy ne viendrait, cela était inimaginable. Son pire ennemi serait donc à distance.  
_  
Hermione arriva, et Ron eut à s'inquiéter d'autre chose :

-Ron ! Que fais tu ?

-Et bien, je commence mes devoirs pour la rentrée, tu sais, c'est dans sept jours...

-Quoi, tu ne les as pas encore finis ! Mais, trois jours après le début des vacances, je les avais terminés !

_Trois jours ! Aie, je ferais mieux de m'y mettre très sérieusement, sinon, sept jours ne m'y suffiront pas. Il se plongea dans son travail. Il réussirait, pour montrer à Hermione...  
  
_Les professeurs ne les avaient en effet pas épargnés, et leur avaient donné des seoir à faire, pour travailler les matières qu'ils choisiraient.  
  
Dumbledore réunissait son personnel : au moins, cette année, pas de nouveaux professeurs, il était sûr qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul « mangemort » et un seul loup garou. Fudge avait été obligé de lui redonner son poste.  
  
D'accord, le loup garou était triste, ayant perdu tous ses anciens amis, et la trace de Harry. Et le « mangemort » était beaucoup plus sombre qu'avant, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.  
  
D'ailleurs toute l'équipe affichait un air sombre. La disparition de Potter alors que Voldemort était de nouveau là n'était pas pour réjouir la plupart d'entre eux.  
  
Seul Dumbledore avait l'air serin, malgré tous les problèmes à régler. Notamment, il avait du réussir à convaincre tous ses professeurs d'accepter l'expérience qu'il voulait mener au second trimestre. Cela n'avait pas été sans mal.  
  
Voldemort ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne lui manquait plus que la peur de son ennemi pour réussir à être tout puissant. _Comment allait-il faire pour la récolter. Peut-être aurait-il peur pour ses amis ? Oui, c'est cela, sa faiblesse, c'est ces amis... Il aurait alors la toute puissance. Il réfléchissait donc à un plan. Mais ces troupes s'impatientaient, il devait aussi leurs donner de la distraction. Tuer quelques Sang de Bourbe par exemple... Si cela pouvait amener Harry Potter..._  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se leva en criant, il avait vu Voldemort s'approcher avec sa troupe des parents de Hermione :

-Laissez les moi !  
  
Harry utilisa alors la télépathie. Tout près de là, la voix de Harry résonna dans la tête de Dumbledore :

-Vite, les Granger ont besoin de l'Ordre.  
  
Puis plus rien. Sans perdre un instant, Dumbledore réunit l'ordre. Il lui fallait cinq minutes pour intervenir, espérons qu'il sera encore temps...  
  
Chez les Granger :

-Endoloris !

Le père de Hermione fut projeté à terre dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Voyons, votre fille ne vous a pas parlé de moi, je suis déçu. ENDOLORIS !  
  
Un rayon rouge frappa la mère d'Hermione, qui fut projetée de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mais elle ne criait pas, étrangement, elle ne paraissait même pas souffrir.  
  
Voldemort ne savait pas quoi penser. _Il s'était pourtant concentré, avait voulu faire le mal, jamais il n'avait raté ce sort, mais là, il avait bizarrement autre chose en tête, autre chose, comme.  
_  
_VIVE LE VENT, VIVE LE VENT, VIVE LE VENT D'HIVER? BOULES DE NEIGE SAPIN VERT ET BONNE ANNEE GRAN...  
_  
-ASSEZ !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Pour qui se prenait donc ce Potter pour venir semer le trouble dans ses pensée. Lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, être ridiculisé devant ses Mangemorts...  
_  
Il chassa facilement Harry de ses pensées, il était maintenant très en colère : -AVADA...  
  
_LA VIE EST BELLE ! LA VIE VAUT QU'ON SE BATTE POUR ELLE !  
_  
-NON !!! Voldemort hurla, se tenant la tête, cette fois ci, il prit son temps, pour être sur de ne plus être dérangé.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa avec un sourire mauvais, et se dirigea vers les Granger :

-Et maintenant, Moldus, vous allez mourir ! Comment avez vous osé mettre au monde une Sang de Bourbe ! Av a da ...  
  
« Pop » Expéliarmus !  
  
Ce n'était pas Harry, c'était Dumbledore. Un Dumbledore encore en pyjama, suivit de ses troupes, tout aussi réveillées au saut du lit.  
  
Voldemort tenait encore sa baguette, et transplana, suivi de son armée, ne voulant pas d'affrontement.  
  
L'Ordre se précipita vers les Granger, apparemment, ils n'avaient rien, ou du moins, rien qui ne puisse être guéri après une bonne journée de repos à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.  
  
Harry était anxieux, grâce à lui, les parents de Hermione allaient peur- être pouvoir être sauvés. Ou du moins il l'espérait.  
  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se risqua à un contact télépathique avec Dumbledore :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, mais ils sont partis sans aucune perte.

-Merci.  
  
Et Harry descendit pour son entraînement.  
  
A Poudlard, Dumbledore était aux côtés de Hermione qui était venue voir ses parents, et de certains membres de l'ordre.  
  
_D'après ce qui s'était passé ce matin, il pouvait maintenant affirmer que Harry était en sécurité et qu'il avait un Très bon maître. Harry était en effet parvenu à maîtriser la télépathie à longue distance, ce qui est enseigné à peu de gens. Son maître était connaissait donc beaucoup de choses en Magie, c'était d'autant mieux. Maintenant, qu'allait t-il faire au sujet des Granger, ils étaient apparemment en danger, si il réintégraient leur monde, mais pouvaient-ils rester dans le monde des sorciers, cela semblait difficile...  
_

AARRRRGGGHHHHH ! ! ! ! !  
  
J'ai une attaque, SEULEMENT 3 REVIEWS ! ! ! je suis triste, je suis seul et délaissé par tous... Puisque c'est ainsi, je n'augmenterai pas mon rythme de parution, sauf si je dépasse les 7 reviews par chapitre, na, d'abord j'fais du chantage.

Gh()st : Merci de parler franchement... Mais bon, je ne changerai pas, ce sera une forteresse. A part ça, Harry en colère... Je ne pense pas qu'on va le voir, mais Harry s'ammuser... Oui, là il paraîtra très puisssant, mais ce sera dans... longtemps.  
  
David : merci, tu ne m'as pas abandonné lâchement, toi.  
  
potter-68 : toujours aussi assidu, très bien, continuez...(ça fait un peu bulletin scolaire, non ?)


	16. Changements

Ahhhh, c'est déjà beaucoup mieux... 11 reviews... Oui, ça, j'aime bien ! Maintenant, place à l'histoire.  
  
Chapitre 16 : Changements  
  
Ron se réveilla, la veille il s'était couché très tard pour finir son devoir de métamorphose. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, pour y prendre un petit déjeuné, voulant passer à son devoir de Potions. Il ne remarqua donc pas l'absence d'Hermione, ce ne fut qu'au déjeuné :  
  
-Hermione ne vient pas ?

-Non, elle est restée à Poudlard, avec ses parents.

-Quoi, mais pourquoi...

-Voldemort a tenté de les attaquer, heureusement, Dumbledore a été prévenu, et l'attaque a échoué.  
  
Ron finit de manger le plus vite possible. _S'il voulait demander des nouvelles à Hermione, il fallait qu'il soit en avance dans ses devoirs...  
_  
Voldemort fulminait : _Qui avait donc bien pu prévenir Dumbledore. Harry Potter avait disparu et il n'avait pas prévenu Rogue en qui il avait quelques doutes, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas lui, le traître. Qui cela pouvait-il donc être. Il n'avait emmené et prévenu que des Mangemorts qui avaient toute sa confiance...  
  
_Dans l'après midi, Dumbledore convoqua les Granger, et demanda à Hermione de retourner au Terrier, pour le moment en tout cas, elle reverrait ses parent plus tard.  
  
Hermione n'accepta de partir qu'après avoir fait jurer à Dumbledore que la mémoire de ses parents resterait intacte.  
  
-Bien maintenant, nous avons beaucoup à voir... Vous ne pouvez en aucun cas rester dans votre monde, cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous.

-Euh, excusez moi, monsieur...

-Je vous en prie appelez moi Albus.

-Bien, euh, nous n'avons pas tout compris. Pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas retourner chez nous, ce Voldemort, il n'a aucune raison de nous en vouloir particulièrement, si ?  
  
Dumbledore soupira. _Evidemment, il n'étaient pas au courant des affaires des Sorciers... Il tourna trois fois son sablier qu'il avait autour du cou. Il ne voulait en aucun cas rater le tournois de bowling qui aurait lieu. Cette après midi là. D'ailleurs, il tenait à remporter un pris cette fois- ci.  
_  
Dès que Hermione fut rentrée, elle fut assaillie par Ron.  
  
Après avoir passé une heure à expliquer le monde sorcier en détail aux Granger et s'être assez bien placé dans le tournois, Dumbledore continua :  
  
-Non seulement, vous êtes Moldus, et donc méprisés par Voldemort, mais vous avez eu une enfant sorcière, ce que Voldemort appelle « Sang de Bourbe » et déteste au plus haut point. De plus, elle est amie avec Harry Potter, son pire ennemi, vous êtes donc dans sa ligne de mire. Ceci explique les évènements de ce matin. De plus, il déteste échouer, si il vous retrouve, il voudra à tout pris vous tuer. Plusieurs options vous sont donc offertes :

1 le sortilège fidélitas

2 rester dans le monde sorcier et faire annoncer votre mort

3 dans tous les cas, croiser les doigts.  
  
-Nous voulons aider ! S'écrièrent le Granger. Si nous pouvons être utiles... Nous vous devons la vie !  
  
-Eh bien, il y aurait peut-être une solution....  
  
Après avoir questionné, avoir été rassuré par Hermione et l'avoir rassurée pendant une heure. Ron se remit avec acharnement au travail.  
  
-Vous êtes dentistes, si mes informations sont bonnes.

-Oui, mais...

-Vous connaissez donc le milieu hospitalier ?

-Le milieu hospitalier normal, oui.

-Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, nous allons rentrer dans une guerre, qui a d'ailleurs déjà commencé. Les hôpitaux seront donc surchargés. Vous pourrez y aider.  
  
Les deux Granger se regardèrent et firent un signe d'acquiescement.  
  
-Et bien, il faut que je planifie tout cela, je vous contacterai demain matin, en attendant, allez rejoindre votre fille au Terrier, je crois que vous savez déjà comment marche la poudre de Cheminette ?  
  
Dumbledore attendit que les Granger soient partis pour aller à l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, et faire un joli strike. Avec les contacts qu'il avait, cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes, sur le fond tout du moins. Il s'attendait bien à devoir signer et remplir des papiers pendant au moins une heure.  
  
Une heure plus tard, il ressortait. _Les Granger pouvaient avoir une place dans Sainte Mangouste. Maintenant, il fallait les faire disparaître du Monde Moldu...  
  
Il fallait donc organiser un tragique accident de voiture, les testaments des parents, et encore de la paperasse.  
_  
Puis il dut aller au tournois de bowling, pour être sûr de « rattraper son temps ».  
  
Au Terrier, Mme Weasley donnait des conseils aux Weasley :  
  
-Surtout, ne vous laissez pas faire, mon mari est vraiment trop curieux au sujet des Moldus, parfois, enfin, j'espère que vous pourrez tenir le coup, surtout après ce qui vous est arrivé ce matin...  
  
Harry descendit, et trouva son maître en train de préparer la salle, _comment avait-il pu l'oublier, on était le 27 août soit exactement quarante jours après son arrivée. Il aurait donc de nouveau un test, Harry soupira. Et dire que je suis déjà fatigué par Voldemort... Les derniers tests n'avaient pas plus à Harry, il avait échoué à tous. Ti'Fall avait augmenté la difficultée pour les deux camps. Un camps gagnait si l'autre était touché dix fois. De plus, il y avait maintenant une trentaine d'objets volants de toute sorte, attaquant sans relâche les deux adversaires. Bien sûr, ils ne suffisaient pas, car Ti'Fall volait parfaitement, même sans balai. Le lancé de sort était donc nécessaire. Dix jours auparavant, Harry avait réussi à toucher huit fois son maître, mais à sa huitième touche, il s'était exposé, et avait reçu cinq touches d'un coup. Son maître avait donc gagné de six touches.  
_  
Il se prépara, appela son balai..._Cette fois-ci, je gagnerai, ce n'est pas être un peu fatigué qui m'en empêchera...  
_  
Albus Dumbledore n'était pas mécontent, il avait tout de même réussi à gagner la cinquième place, bien sûr, les sorciers ne comprenaient pas se sport, viser des boules avec une boule, mais sans « tricher » avec des sorts, ce sport était beaucoup plus intéressant...  
  
Dobby était dans les cuisines de Poudlard, pour une des première fois, il réussi à voir Winky arrêter de boire et de pleurer : il lui avait révélé qu'elle n'était pas la seule à pouvoir garder des secrets, que lui en avait qu'il ne dirait pas à Dumbledore, même sous la torture. Bien sûr, après trente seconde d'hébétement, elle l'avait traité de méchant elfe, qui n'était même pas loyal envers celui qui avait bien voulu les recueillir, eux qui ne méritaient que la punition des serviteurs désobéissants... Mais Dobby avait fait plus qu'il ne le pensait. A l'insu de Winky, il avait réussi à redéclencher un intérêt pour le monde extérieur chez Winky.  
  
Ti'Fall s'était tourné vers Harry, le test allait commencer, Harry enfourcha son balai, se préparant à attaquer, esquiver et se défendre. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il pourrait le battre. Alors, Ti'Fall annonça:

-Bien, dans ce test, il faudra un écart de deux points, et atteindre au minimum dix fois son adversaire.

_Ce n'est pas ce stupide ajout de règle qui fera pencher la balance de son côté !  
_

Beuh, mais j'ai du changer de rythme... ! Tant pis, ce qui est dit est dit : je tiends parole, vous aurez trois chapitres par semaine : le dimanche matin, le mardi après midi, et le jeudi soir. CEPENDANT, je continue mon chantage : si je n'ai pas en moyenne sept reviews par chapitre, je retourne au rythme précédent, na !  
  
Réponse aux reviews. :  
  
pimousse fraise : mais si je m'inquiète : personne ne reviews, personne ne m'aime, j'suis nul, donc je déprime... Nan, j'rigole, j'suis pas comme ça   
  
Alaet : Radine : tu ne me met des reviews que quand j'en demande ! (non, je rigole, faut pas te vexer) Merci beaucoup pour suivre mon histoire. Quand va rentrer Harry, mais, va– t il rentrer ?  
  
Gh()st : Et, ouais, il est chiant quand il s'y met Harry , hein ! Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il en connaît beaucoup, des maîtres, mais il va les chercher plus tard...  
  
zabulab : Merci, très bien, j'obtempère !  
  
lo : Harry plus serpentard... Hmmm, ca va être dur, mais j'espère pouvoir faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans sa cervelle...  
  
Silgil : Malfoy, magemort,... j'sais pas, faut voir... (suspens suspens ! ! !)  
  
magali : merci, recevoir des reviews fait toujours plaisir  
  
gandalf le blanc agc : de mieux en mieux, oh, merci beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir !  
  
chessandmat : ne t'inquiète pas, celle là, je ne la lacherai pas, enfin, si j'ai assez de reviews...  
  
Miles : mais oui, elle va continuer.  
  
Tonk : merci beaucoup, je continue, je continue... 


	17. Changement d'orientation

Chapitre 17 : Changement d'orientation  
  
L' après midi était déjà avancée : Harry sortit de la salle de mauvaise humeur : il aurait pu gagner ! Le score avait fait : 9 Harry / 10 Ti'Fall, puis 11/10.

Ensuite, il avait prévu l'attaque que Ti'Fall devait lancer il aurait facilement pu la contrer et gagner, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi...

Ti'Fall appela son élève pour déjeuner. Avant qu'il sorte de table, le maître posa une question à l'élève:

-Tu savais que j'allais t'attaquer ainsi, tu aurais pu facilement gagner en m'assommant avec ton balai. Tu ne l'as pas fait, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai, je savais comment vous attaqueriez, et je savais aussi comment j'aurais pu gagner, j'ai eu le temps de le faire. Seulement, je ne m'explique pas pourquoi mon corps ne m'a pas répondu, il n'a pas voulu faire ce que je lui demandais.

-J'ai une réponse ou plutôt, une grande probabilité. Tu ne veux pas continuer à apprendre ce qui t'amènerait inévitablement à un affrontement direct avec Voldemort.

Harry regarda Ti'Fall avec des yeux ronds. Cela était totalement absurde. _Il voulait vaincre Voldemort, C'était même son but principal. Son seul but._

Ti'Fall eut un petit rire. -

Oh, je ne doute pas que tu veuilles l'affronter et le tuer, mais, as-tu un autre but, un but qui serait constructif. Vois-tu, le but que tu t'es fixé n'est pas viable. Tuer quelqu'un. C'est parfait, c'est réalisable, mais après ? Ton subconscient a peur de cela : si Voldemort meurt, que feras tu ensuite, quel sera ton nouveau but ? Réfléchis y tu ne pourra rien apprendre tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé de réponse. Saches que d'autres l'ont déjà trouvé, Voldemort y compris...  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, _un BUT ? Il voulait bien en trouver un, mais comment, quel autre but pouvait-on avoir ?_ Il resta assis ainsi, les yeux dans le vague, ne remarquant même pas que son maître avait quitté la salle.  
  
Tous au Terrier se réveillèrent, c'était une belle journée, et les deux familles présentes se sentait d'attaque. Dumbledore arriva dans la matinée, et vit avec soulagement que les Granger avaient survécu à Arthur Weasley. Ils devraient donc survivre aux questions de tout sorcier.  
  
-Ste Mangouste est d'accord. Malheureusement, vous ne pourrez pas être très actif dans la préparation des potions, là où il y a le plus de demandes. Vous vous occuperez donc des patients. Vous commencerez dans un mois d'ici là, vous devrez avoir disparu du monde Moldu, et être officiellement morts.

Ensuite, Mme Pomfresh, infirmière de Poudlard, vous enseignera les bases dans les potions à administrer. Ensuite, vous serez prets et pourrez travailler pour de bon dans notre hôpital.  
  
-Euh, si nous « mourrons », qui aura donc la responsabilité de notre fille, car il faut tout prévoir.  
  
-Justement, il faut l'organiser, ainsi que vos testaments. Il ne faut bien sûr pas que l'on retrouve vos corps. Un accident de voiture tragique près des falaises de Eastbourne devrait faire l'affaire. Tout doit laisser penser à un suicide, dut à un coup de folie. Mlle Granger, êtes vous prête à porter « le deuil » le temps que cela sera nécessaire ?  
  
-Je ferai de mon mieux, que faudra t-il que je fasse exactement ?  
  
-Et bien, il y a plusieurs possibilités, tout d'abord, avoir une chute de résultat scolaires...  
  
-NON, je veux dire...il n'en est pas question.  
  
-Je m'attendais à cette réponse. L'autre solution est de devenir une bête de travail... Ron, plongé dans ses devoirs de sortilèges eu soudainement une crise de toux. ... De ne plus faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, et bien sûr, d'être la plus sèche et stricte possible.  
  
-C'est bizarre, cela me rappelle quelqu'un... Hmmm.... Oui, je pense y arriver.  
  
Dumbledore eut un sourire.  
  
-Et il vous faudra aussi subir les quelques journalistes qui seront intéressés, et bien sûr, le notaire, pour le problème de la répartition des biens, qui n'aura pas lieux, les corps n'ayant pas été retrouvés... Nous devons aussi prévenir le parrain et la marraine d'Hermione, qui l'auront en charge après votre disparition. Bien, nous sommes le 28 août, nous avons donc trois jours pour organiser cette disparition...  
  
Rogue était assis à son bureau. _Voldemort a lancé une opération sans me prévenir, sans Harry qui a prévenu Dumbledore, Voldemort aurait encore eu plus de soupçons à mon égard, maintenant, je suis aussi redevable envers le Fils, JE LES HAIS, pourquoi, pourquoi cela c'est il passé comme cela... Dans quelques jours, c'est la rentrée, Il a changé, mais comment être sûr qu'il l'est totalement ? En tout cas, c'était la première fois que je l'ai vu tenir tête ainsi à son père. Heureusement, à Poudlard, il sera en sécurité. Je pourrai l'aider... OUI, c'est cela, je pourrais commencer à l'aider, sans me montrer du côté de Dumbledore, je ne me dévoilerai que lorsque je serai sûr, si je le suisun jour... J'aurai donc un élève pour des cours de « potion avancée ». Ce sera toujours mieux qu'avec Potter !  
_  
Cela faisait dix huit heures que Harry n'avait pas bougé. Il avait passé une douzaine d'heure à digérer les paroles de son maître, puis deux à se demander si auror était si mauvais que cela, et enfin quatre à trouver autre chose.  
  
_Maintenant, il avait un but. Il enseignerait ce qu'il aurait appris. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait eu aucune expérience en matière d'enseignement. Merci Hermione ! Il se leva, et s'étira douloureusement : Bon, c'est pas tout çà, mais maintenant, il faut que je finisse mon entraînement en magie humaine...  
_  
Ti'Fall sourit en voyant arriver son élève. Il avait réussi à trouver un but, très bien, dans dix jours, la première partie de son entraînement serait sûrement finie. Il continua à regarder son élève, se demandant si son but n'était pas trop dangereux... -Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Harry, la politique, c'est vraiment pas mon truc, j'espère n'être ni crétin, ni mégalo... Et puis, maître du monde, quel intérêt ? Mettre tous les hommes d'accord est une chose impossible à réaliser, où du moins à une si grande échelle. Mais, continuons notre entraînement.  
  
-Oh, tu connais déjà tous ce que tu dois savoir, ou presque, tu t'es beaucoup amélioré en potions, tes sorts en métamorphose, défense, où sortilèges sont devenus impressionnants... Il ne te reste qu'une chose à perfectionner dans tes sorts : leurs étendue.

Devant l'air interrogateur de son apprenti, il continua :

-Tous les sorts que tu lances forment un rayon de lumière, puis l'effet est produit sur la cible. Ce rayon de lumière a une taille variable. Par exemple, avec le sort lumos, tu éclaires une surface, et non un point, c'est parce que c'est un sort facile à réaliser. Il ne demande ni concentration, ni puissance. Par contre jeter des sortilèges très puissants sur une grande étendue est quasi impossible, en effet, plus le champs que tu veux atteindre est grand, et plus l'énergie demandée est grande.  
  
Ti'Fall fit apparaître dix projecteurs de balles :

-Bien, tu devras toutes les arrêter, tu connais le sort impedimenta, très bien vas y. Les balles jaillirent, Harry lança le sort, qui arrêta une balle, et eu même le temps d'en arrêter une autre avec un autre sort. Il se fit toucher par huit balles.

-C'est impossible, les balles sont trop dispersées...  
  
-Non, non, l'espace ne compte pas. Voici un exemple de ce que l'on peut faire.  
  
Le pourtour de la salle s'emplit d'arbalètes prêtes à tirer. Ti'Fall s'arma d'une baguette.

-Un peu d'aide est toujours la bien venue, et pour canaliser beaucoup de puissance, rien ne vaut une bonne baguette.  
  
Les carreaux partirent. L'elfe lança alors un impedimenta. Il ne cria pas, mais le sort était visiblement incroyablement puissant : Tous les carreaux ralentirent, puis tombèrent. Avec un seul sort, il avait stoppé quelques dizaines de carreaux.  
  
Harry balbutia: -J'aurais... J'aurais jamais cru cela possible...

-C'est pour ça que tu n'y arrivais pas.   
  
Quoi, la guerre des étoiles, mais vous me prennrz pour un copieur, ou quoi ?

Non ! ne me tuez pas a cause de l'orthographe ! je suis vraiment nul en orth sur ordi, et il n'y a pas de correcteur sur le mien. (En passant, merci à Darkrogue qui à corrigé mes chapitres j'usqu'au 11, je les ai remplacé.)  
Ahhh, 9 reviews , vous voyez, quand vous voulez, vous pouvez !  
  
Gh()st : Ok, j'y penserai, merci. En effet, Harry s'est planté, mais vous n'avez pas vu le test (trop dur à écrire) Non, ne me tue pas ! Je te promet que tu verra le prochain !  
  
fandjo : six, non cinq ! tu étais le deuxième !  
  
mae kusanagi : bon,bo,d'accord... T'es sur ?  
  
tibo : je continue !  
  
tibo : deux reviews, c'est de la triche : je compte pas.  
  
Lo : oui, il est vraiment tétu. Enfin, il a déjà tellement de choses à apprendre !  
  
Alaet : Eh, non, il a pas réussi !  
  
David : merci  
  
potter-68 : Eh non, il a perdu !  
  
Lyls : oui, je sais, j'en ai déjà arrêté une. Mais de toute facon, je ne l'aurais pas finie avant la sortie du vrai tome 5... Ca valait plus le coup !


	18. Nouveau départ

Chapitre 18 : Nouveau départ  
  
En cinq jours, la vie des Granger fut totalement changée : Du côté Moldu, ils étaient officiellement disparus, leurs fille avait donc passé quelques jours avec son parrain et sa marraine avant de devoir retourner dans son école. Finalement, il avait été décidé que personne du côté Moldu ne serait au courrant de la vérité, pour limiter les risques. Hermione avait donc commencé son « deuil ». Porter des robes noires ne la changeait pas de d'habitude, mais elle avait eu du mal à être revêche avec tout le monde : au début, elle changeait souvent d'humeur. Ce qui fut d'ailleurs pris par les Moldus comme le résultat du choc causé par la « tragique nouvelle ».  
  
Les parents avaient été amenés par Dumbledore jusqu'à Poudlard, ce qui n'avait pas été sans difficultés. Il avait tout d'abord fallu changer leur apparence pour que, s'ils étaient découverts par des élèves, on ne puisse penser à une parenté avec Hermione. Le trajet lui-même avait été difficile. Les sortilèges repousse moldu avaient fait leur effet, et toute la persuasion de Dumbledore avait été nécessaire pour leur dire que non, ils n'avaient rien oublié d'important, et que tout était parfaitement règlé.  
  
Ron était fier de lui, il avait réussi, il avait fini ses devoirs à temps : Potions, Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Défense contre les forces du Mal, et Soins aux créatures magiques. Ou du moins, il avait révisé ses connaissances dans ces matières, n'ayant pas de devoirs en Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il s'effondra sur son lit. Il pouvait même dormir quatre heures, le Poudlard express partirait le lendemain, non, plus tard dans la matinée...  
  
Ron fut tiré du lit par sa mère, il devait vite se dépêcher pour partir pour Poudlard. Heureusement, ils ne ratèrent pas le train, et purent partie sans encombre pour l'école de Sorcellerie.  
  
Hermione savait qu'en allant à Poudlard, elle se rapprochait de la solution à la question « où est Harry Potter ». Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle se rapprochait aussi de Harry Potter, au premier sens du terme...  
  
En cinq jours, Harry avait beaucoup progressé. Il avait commencé à étendre ses sorts sur toute une surface, et maintenant, Harry pouvait se transformer quand il voulait en lion, et se retransformer ne lui demandait quasiment plus de concentration ni ne lui causait de fatigue.  
  
-Bien, lui dit Ti'Fall. Maintenant, tu peux recommencer la même chose avec ton autre animal, le serpent, c'est ça ? Je tiens à t'avertir que ce sera plus dur qu'avec le lion, en tout cas pour la transformation. Etant aussi un mammifère, le lion était plus « proche » de toi que le serpent, mais, avoir déjà connu une transformation t 'aidera. Oh, je n'ai pas fini, avant de commencer, il faut que je te dise, CE NE SERA PAS DU TOUT LA MEME CHOSE alors n'essaye même pas de retrouver les mêmes sensation, tu n'y arriverais pas. Bien, Maintenant, tu peux commencer à trouver ton serpent. Bonne chance.  
  
Ti'Fall disparu, laissant Harry travailler seul. Le garçon commença par faire apparaître son animal... Au bout d'une centaine d'essai, cette fois-ci, l'animal reflétait d'autres points forts :

-la discrétion dans les mouvements fluides

-la ruse à la place de la force, pour toujours arriver à ses fins

-un pouvoir immense mais cach  
  
_Cette fois-ci, c'était autre chose, Harry ne se sentait pas du tout pareil, non, il n'était pas subjugué, ou impressionné, il comprenait simplement le Serpent, et l'acceptait, il n'était pas horrifié, il ne rejetait pas cet animal, qui lui avait été depuis toujours sympathique._  
  
Le train partit, Hermione avait un air sombre, et rabrouait Ron dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, mais c'était prévu. A vrai dire, les deux parties jouaient assez bien la comédie. Bien tôt, ils réussirent à rassembler dans un même compartiment plusieurs élèves de l'A.D. : Hermione commença son speech :  
  
-Comme vous l'avez sûrement appris Harry Potter est porté disparu, il ne pourra donc pas assurer la D.A. cette année.

Quelques remous se firent dans le compartiment : certain anxieux, d'autres déçus...  
  
-Mais nous pouvons toujours nous organiser pour fonder un groupe uni, pour s'entraîner les uns les autres. Un club de défense en plus des cours. Certes, nous aurons sûrement un professeur de défense compétent cette année, mais il faut être sûr d'être prêt. Si nous n'apprenons rien avec ce club, nous pourrons toujours nous entraîner à pratiquer les sorts que nous avons déjà appris, ou que nous apprendrons dans des livre. Qui est pour ? Quelques mains se levèrent. Une autre paraissait hésitante...  
  
-Hé bien, si comme tu dis, nous avons un bon prof de défense, à quoi cela servira t-il ?  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione lancèrent des éclairs.  
  
-Maintenant que Voldemort est de retour (tous frissonnèrent, à part Ron qui commençait à s'habituer un peu ) Tout le monde est en danger. Et puis, nous devons encore nous entraîner avec des sorts comme les patronus, des sorts que l'on n'apprend pas en classe. Bien sûr, il faudra demander l'autorisation au directeur, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème, si on s'associe sous le nom d' Association de Défence au lieu d'Armée de Dumbledore. Quelqu'un a-t-il encore des questions ?  
  
-Et si Harry n'est plus le chef, qui ce sera ?  
  
-Hé bien, je pense que comme l'an dernier nous allons procéder à une élection, à moins que chaque maison élise un représentant.  
  
-Tu as bien dit chaque maison ?  
  
-Bien sûr, toutes les maisons participantes, ce qui j'espère réunira les quatre maisons de Poudlard.  
  
-Même Serpentard, mais enfin, ils ne voudront jamais...  
  
-Et pourquoi pas ? Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas pro Voldemort ou futur Mangemorts. Et ce n'est pas le comportement de certains élèves qui doit faire la discrimination de toute une maison.  
  
Les apprentis sorciers étaient sous le choc : _une Sang de Bourbe qui prenait la défense de Serpentard, inimaginable ! Surtout qu'elle était considérée pour être intelligente et raisonnable la plupart du temps...  
_  
Alors que personne ne parlait, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Malfoy seul.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Grogna Ron.  
  
-Je cherchait simplement un compartiment vide.  
  
Il ferma la porte, et continua. Dans le compartiment heureux de s'être débarrassé de Malfoy, seule Hermione se posait une question : _Depuis quand Malfoy cherche-t-il à être seul, et à se débarrasser de ses deux gorilles ? _

Ahahaha : Mon chantage tient toujours... cinq reviews, c'est en dessous de sept... heureuseùment pour vous, la dernière fois, vous avez bien dépassé les sept, donc , je vous met ce chapitre...

Réponse au reviews :

Gh()st : Ca, c'est sûr, le lumos du film, il est pas super. Et, oui, Harry va bientôt chager de maitre. Mais Ti'Fall a encore BEAUCOUP de choses à lui apprendre. (il à quand même deux mille ans d'expérience...)

tibo : Tu n'a pas compris ? ca fait allusion au chapitre 13...

Alaet : Oui, oui, il y arrivera... Un jour

Miles : même si ce n'est pas le bon chapitre : merci de ta confiance

Tonk :Ah, Rogue... En fait Dumbledore et Voldemort savent qu'il est agent double, mais pensent qu'il est de leur côté, c'est à dire qu'il fournit plus d'info qu'il ne devrait. Mais en fait, il est dfu côté de Dumbledore, bien sûr !

Mae kusanagi : bon, bon, sous la menace, je continue...


	19. Rentrée

Bon, aller, un tout petit chapitre, mais la prochaine fois, y sera bcp plus long.

Chapitre 19 : Rentrée

Le train arriva à la gare de Poudlard : les élèves furent ammenés comme chaque année par les Sombrals, ou accueillis par Hagrid. Arrivés dans la grande Salle, Ron et Hermione remarquèrent vite que les murmures étaient plus importants que d'habitude, à en juger la direction des regards : eux, Harry devait être le centre des conversations, Harry, où la D.A.

Les nouveaux arrivèrent, et le choixpeau commença sa nouvelle chanson :

Poudlard fut fond

Par quatre grand sorciers

A forte renomée

Chacun y enseignait

Et voulait développer

Tout ce qu'il préférait

Par eux je fus cr

Moi seul fut désign

Trouvant vos qualités

Je peux vous orienter

Gryffondor à tout âge

Recherchait le courage

Serpentard enseignait

Ruse et ambition

Serdaigle affectionnait

Esprit et réflexion

Poufsouffle chez tous aimait

Travail et amiti

Cependant chers enfants

Ca a recommenc

Comme il y a mille ans

Et seule l'unité même sans amiti

Pourrait nous sauvegarder.

Mais Hermione s'interressait à autre chose et n'écoutait que d'une oreille :_ Pourquoi Malfoy reste t-il ainsi, à l'écart, il avait visiblement réussi à se faire comprendre de ses condisciples, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il affichait maintenant une toute autre attitude que ces dernières années… La question que Hermione se posait était non pas comment, mais pourquoi ? Comment étant une question plutôt inutile dans ce cas là._

-Hermione, tu sais ce qu'il c'est passé il y a mille ans ?

-Hein, quoi, mais qu'est ce que tu dis ? dit-elle séverement à Ron.

-Le choixpeaux, il vient de dire :

Ca a recommenc

Comme il y a mille ans

Et seule l'unité même sans amiti

Pourrait nous sauvegarder.

-Aucune idée, repondit elle brusquement, sans cesser d'observer Malfoy.

Un Gryffondor lui dit alors :

-Eh, pourquoi tu regardes Malfoy ainsi ? Il t'interresse, ou…

-Ta gueule, on t'a pas sonné !

-Oh, du calme, faut pas prendre la mou…

-La ferme crétin.

La table était médusée, jamais on n'avait vu Hermione réagir si brusquement. Mais la situation s'arrêta là, pour accueillir le premier nouveau Gryffondor.

Pendant la suite de la répartition, Hermione fut beaucoup plus calme, comme se le devait les prefets pour accueillir les nouveaux.

Quelques regards noirs de Ron réussirent à convaincre les autres d'éviter de trop « taquiner » Hermione, voir même de lui parler.

Dumbledore prit alors la parole :

-Tout d'abord, bienvenus à tous cette année. Certes nous vivons des temps difficiles, mais l'éducation reste primordiale. C'est pourquoi, Poudlard ne fermera jamais. Enfin, je ne veux pas paraître alarmiste, et surtout pas vouloir gacher votre soirée. C'est pourquoi, continuons sur une note plus gaie : nous accueillons cette année un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, bien que certains d'entre vous le connaissent déjà. Je vous présente donc le professeur Lupin.

Le professeur se leva, et prit la parole, parmis les applaudissements nombreux des élèves qui l'avaient déjà eu, bien que moins nourris chez Serpentard :

-Merci, merci, je suis content d'être si bien acceuilli, je serai heureux d'être votre professeur cette année. Le professeur rogue ci présent me remplacera cependant chaque mois durant quelques jours pour cause de ma lycantropie. Cependant rassurez vous, je n'ai jamais attaqué personne, enfin pour le moment. Vous comprendrez surement qu'il ne faudra pas essayer de venir me voir quand je serai malade. A part ce petit mot, je n'ai rien à ajouter, et je rend la parole à notre Directeur.

Un flottement régnait dans la salle. Mais Dumbledore réussi vite à l'effacer, en rappelant les regles, le tournois de quidditch, et bien sûr, la surprise qu'il préparait au second trimestre.

Le reste du festin se passa sans d'autres incidents, et Hermione put à loisir observer Malfoy, sans résultat, Ron s'occupant d'éviter que d'autres élèves ne la dérange.

Harry était content, finalement, il avait commençé à comprendre comment moduler le rayon de son sort. De plus, il avait bien avançé dans sa transformation en serpent, en deux jours, il pensait pouvoir la maîtriser totalement.

Il était aussi content de sa progression, il avait maintenant acquis de bonnes techniques en magie de bataille, et il s'était amélioré dans toutes sortes de domaines, potions y compris. Il parvenait maintenant presque à comprendre l'humour de son professeur, bien que la plupart du temps, cela l'étonnait encore.

Enfin, il avait compris que rien ne lui rendrait Sirius, ou ses parents, et arrivait maintenant à penser à eux avec regret mais sans désespoir.

Aux cuisines de Poudlard, Dobby était époustouflé : Après deux ans de non travail et de beuverie continuelle, Winky s'était remise au travail. Certes, elle buvait encore, mais moins, et son travail n'était pas parfait. Mais personne ne lui reprochait, espérant qu'elle continue sur cette voie et ne déshonore plus les elfes de maison.

Il se demandait aussi comment allait Harry Potter, sûrement bien, il avait toujours considéré Ti'Fall comme un Grand Elfe, et lui vouait un respect sans limites, bien que en temps normal, les deux races d'elfes s'ignoraient plutôt qu'autre chose.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, une question fut posée à voix basse à Ron :

-He ben, qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hermione. Elle est tombée sur la tête ou quoi, je ne l'avais jamais vu réagir ainsi…

-Ses parents sont morts cette été.

-Ah, je ne savais pas, évidemment…

-**Ronald Weasley, Je n'ai pas besoin que tout le monde le sache, et encore moins qu'on me plaigne, alors arrête ces messes basses sur le champ !**

Hermione jouait son rôle à merveille. Persone ne pouvait se douter qu'en réalité, les deux stagiaires à l'infirrmerie de Poudlard n'étaient autres que le Grangers, et personne n'avait de raison de croire que Hermione était si bonne en comédie.

Voldemort, lui ruminait de sombres pensées _: Il fallait à tout prix que le fils de Lucius Malfoy vienne de son côté. Il avait toujours compté sur lui pour faire partie de son armée, et pourtant, son pére venait de lui apprendre une très mauvaise nouvelle : le comportement de son fils avait totalement changé, était-ce là un signe de sa volonté de ne pas rester à son côté ?_

Il demanderait à son fidèle serviteur de Poudlard de tout faire pour qu'il change d'avis s'il était déjà passé du mauvais côté. Oui, il le ferait même immédiatement.

Au même moment, Severus crispa sa main sur son bras gauche, Dumbledore lui fit un signe de tête d'un air grave. Il devait y aller.

MissL : oui, bon, je fais ce que je peux... Merci de ton soutient et de tes remarques constructives.

Tonk Merci pour le compliment. Harry ne va pas revenir à Poudlard, avant... Longtemps..., enfin, on peut considérer qu'il y est déjà, non, puisqu'il est dans la forêt interdite...

magali : Eh oui, le petit Malfoy commence à réfléchir...

big apple tu as lu la suite !

David : merci ! Et oui, tu as deviné pour Malfoy. Et Hermione doit être stricte avec tout le monde. 

magali Ca attendra un peu pour sainte Mangouste...

tibo je m'y met, je m'y met...

Nana13 Bon, Bon, J'arrête le chantage, mais je vous supplie à genoux : METTEZ MOI DES REVIEWS !!!

Autrement... Harry ne reviendra pas...

fandjo Au niveau 2 ???? Oui, si on peu appeler ca comme çà, mettons, sur 1000 ?

. popov : Merci !

Truche Merci, t'est super gentil ! et pour les chapitre, JE SAIS, on n'arrête pas de me le dire.

Gh()st Eh, oui, tu as deviné !

gandalf le blanc agc Bon, bon, d'accord, J'ARRÊTE DE VOUS FAIRE CHANTER... MAIS S'VOUSPLAIT !!! METTEZ MOI DES REVIEWS !!!!! (a genoux, implorant avec ds yeux de chien battu )


	20. pensées de rentrée

Chapitre 20 : Pensées de rentrée

Harry se réveilla_, il se sentait vraiment bien. En ayant cette pensée, il s'aperçu que cela faisait un mois que cela durait, approximativement. Tout d'abord, il ne se sentait plus de sautes d'humeur où de colères aussi brusques que noires. Certes , il avait encore de la rancoeur envers Dumbledore, en pensant à ce qui c'était passé durant toute l'année passée, mais, ce n'était plus une colère noire. Il pensa que Voldemort ne devait pas être pour rien dans ces changement d'humeur. Mais, s'il en croyait son intuition, il éviterait de jouer à nouveau avec son esprit. La liaison se faisant dans les deux sens. Il n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier de ne pas savoir jeter de sorts impardonnables._

Soudain, il eu une tout autre pensée : _il avait du courrier_. _Une partie de son esprit était en effet mobilisée la plupart du temps pour surveiller le dortoir de Ron à Poudlard._

Harry se leva donc, et transporta le livre, il y avait bien une lettre à l'intérieur :

Bonjour Harry, où que tu sois.

Harry sourit intérieurement : s'ils le savaient…

Nous espérons que tu vas bien. Cette année, Lupin est de nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais apparemment, Hermione a réussi à convaincre les « anciens » de l'A.D. de continuer ce club. Elle ira officiellement présenter son idée au Directeur aujourd'hui. Mais elle m'a chargé de te demander si tu avais des renseignements sur «ce qu'il s'est passé il y a mille ans ». Le choixpeau y ayant fait allusion…

Répond vite.

Harry regarda sa montre, il avait encore le temps de rédiger une réponse, et de renvoyer le livre.

Ce qu'il s'est passé il y à mille ans… Bien sûr, Harry était au courant, ou du moins en partie. Mais s'il racontait cela, il aurait droit à une question du genre : comment le sais-tu ? Ou Hermione en déduirait trop de choses, non, il ne pouvait pas donner de renseignements directs.

Salut, j'espère que vous allez bien, je suis content pour Lupin, il doit être heureux d'être revenu à Poudlard. Quand à ce à quoi le choixpeau à fait allusion, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Ce qui en un sens était vrai, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas les pensées de celui-ci.

Peut-être pourriez vous me rechercher des renseignements sur la fondation de Poudlard. Je voudrais des renseignements dessus, et le meilleur endroit pour en trouver est Poudlard même, non ? Donnez moi de vos nouvelles, les Grangers sont-ils bien protégés ?

Harry

PS : Bonne chance.

Il renvoya le livre, et descendit, il avait encore une demie heure avant de commencer son entraînenment.

Le château frémi, _Encore cette magie qui traversait ses protections… Bien, elle provenait d'un lieu de magie bénéfique, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, ou du moins pas de cela._

Hermione couru rejoindre Ron :

-Alors, des nouvelles ?

-Euh, je n'ai pas encore regardé, j'y vais !

Ron, se leva pour filer dans les dortoirs, mais Hermione le reteint :

-Non ! Moi aussi j'en ai envie, mais on a cour de potion, maintenant, et on ferait mieux de se dépêcher d'ailleurs.

Il parvinrent à arriver quand même à l'heure, ou du moins à rattraper les élèves qui rentraient dans la salle. Le professeur Rogue prit la parole :

-Bien, vous êtes ainsi tous réuni parce que vous avez choisi d'étudier les potions et que vous avez étonnamment réussi à avoir Optimal aux buses. Je vous prévient, ce que je vous demanderai sera dur, et ceux qui voudront abandonner le pourront à chaque instant. Je vais donc maintenant vous apprendre ce que sont réellement les potions. Pour l'instant, vous n'en avez eu qu'un bref aperçu. Cette année, vous devrez de plus développer un projet d'étude sur une potion en particulier. Chacun choisira. Vous pourrez vous mettre par groupes, de trois au maximum, maintenant commençons.

Les élèves des quatre maisons sortirent leurs affaires et suivirent les instructions de leur professeur, lequel, tout en faisant son cours, pensait :

Bien, c'est pour aujourd'hui, je devrai y arriver. Ce n'est pas un petit sortilège de contrôle qui me fera découvrir, après ce que j'ai fais durant toutes ces années.

Le sortilège en question s'activa alors instantanémment, les pensée que le mangemort avait eu étaient neutres, aucun danger, il craignait juste de se faire découvrir par Dumbledore. Aucune raison de prévenir Voldemort.

Le cours prit fin.

-Monsieur Malfoy, voulez vous bien rester un instant je vous prie ?

Le garçon, étonné, resta, et attendit que la salle se vide.

-Bien, vous savez à qui ma loyauté et celle de votre père appartient.

Le sort se mit en action, prévenant Voldemort que le Mangemort avait commencé à parler au jeune Malfoy. Voldemort pouvait donc à présent entendre tout ce que disait et pensait son serviteur.

-Or, depuis quelques temps, vous paraissez suspect à votre père et à notre maître. Etes-vous toujours près à le servir, j'espère. En tout cas, c'est ce qui vous attends depuis votre naissance. Je dois vous rappeler que rien n'est plus beau que de servir notre Maître et Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela apporte gloire et richesse, et surtout sécurité. Jamais personne n'osera attaquer une personne attachée à notre maître. Ou du moins, si elle le faisait, elle ne resterait pas assez longtemps en vie pour s'en réjouir. De plus sa grandeur est immense comparée aux minables pouvoirs du Directeur de Poudlard, vieux fou aimant les moldus, et voulant toujours donner une « seconde chance ».

Le professeur de potions disait tout cela d'une voix exalté, paraissant totalement fanatique. Bien sûr les références à Dumbledore étaient chargées de mépris. Voldemort appréciait. _Ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées, il pourrait enlever ce sort dès qu'il reverrait son fidèle serviteur. Garder un œil sur quelqu'un n'était pas si difficile, mais cela demandait quand même de l'énergie._

Le château n'aimait pas ça, _cette fois-ci, c'était clairement une magie maléfique qui perçait ses défenses. Mais le directeur l'avait prévenu, et lui avait demandé de la laisser passer. Bizarre. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de commencer à réveiller les défenses et magies enfermées dans ses murs. Toute cette magie ne pouvait présager qu'une chose : la guerre arriverait bientôt à ses portes._

Drago Malfoy sortit des cachots en frémissant. Il s'en était retenu durant toute la séance. Car il savait maintenant que, si lui rêvait de devenir indépendant, Voldemort ne l'accepterait jamais. Il devrait se défendre contre lui jusqu'à sa majorit , alors, il ne pourrait plus rien contre lui. Il repensait à ce qui lui avait été dit :

Maître, servir, attends de puis votre naissance, sécurité, attachée…Comme si un vrai Malfoy pouvait s'abaisser à rechercher protection, ou à servir quelqu'un. Non, maintenant, il était sûr, jamais il ne ferait partie des Mangemorts.

Il se rendit donc à son cours suivant, se remémorant les paroles de son professeur :

Je vous propose des cours d'occlumentie, très utile pour affronter Dumbledore sans laisser paraître mensonge et tromperie. Ce vieux fou est facile à berner. Bien sûr, notre maître peut toujours connaître nos pensées, c'est un grand sorcier…

Il avait accepté, cela pourrait toujours lui être utile. Par contre, il lui avait demander de le cacher à tous, il prenait maintenant officiellement des cours de potions avancées. L'estime qu'il avait envers son professeur avait baissé d'un coup, mais il lui serait quand même utile, oui, maintenant, il se servirait de lui, au lieu de l'admirer…

Bien, bien, Harry Potter à peur pour ses amis, puisqu'il s'intéresse aux parents de ceux-ci… La cible est donc toute désignée… Il ne reste plus qu'à préparer le piège… Pendant ce temps là, autant continuer à semer le trouble dans le pays. C'est vraiment amusant de voir Dumbledore arriver trop tard à chaque fois… Bien sûr notre agent double devra lui dévoiler quelques unes de mes missions, mais il taira les plus importantes, puisqu'il m'est entièrement dévoué… Je l'appellerai ce soir, il pourra ainsi voir que je sais tout, et que j'apprécie les efforts qu'il fournit.

Au même moment, le professeur de potion prenait une fiole et la vidait d'un trait, en pensant :

-_Il faut bien que les potions soient testées sur un humain, et je suis sûr de moi…_

Sur le flacon était marqu : _Change cœur…_

__

__

__

Réponse aux reviews (MERCI MERCI MERCI)

MissL : Ca rebondissait assez ? Dis moi, que je sache…

Miles : Merci bcp pour le compliment.

Tonk() : A, les progrès de Harry. Et ben, oui, il devra BEAUCOUP en faire…

Mae kusanagi : Ce n'est pas grave, prends des vacances sans ordi, c'est le mieux : Totalement se déconnecter de ses habitudes. (mais je continue, je continue…)

Nana13 : Pourquoi je veux des reviews ? Mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est ma muse. Si je n'ai pas de reviews, mon enthousiasme diminue, et de même ma productivité.

Fandjo Pourquoi tu veux voire Harry ? Il est minable !

magali Oui, mais attends, pour Hermione. Elle a plein d'autres truc à faire.

Gh()st : Ok, mais niveau sort, je verrais bien si Harry en aura besoin.

big apple Nan, tu veux encore la suite? Mais t'es accro ou quoi ?

David Merci. Mais tu sais, faire une Hermione TRES stricte, c'est dur ! (je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai encore beaucoup)

Philippe Gryffondor : Merci, Oh, nouveau lecteur !

POH : Youpi, aussi une nouvelle lectrice : MERCI


	21. Quand Hermione s'y met

Chapitre 21 : Quand Hermione s'y met.

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore vit son feu devenir vert, puis s'éteindre :

_Encore ? J'espère qu'il m'expliquera, cette fois ci. Il devait avoir une raison de n'avoir pas fait de rapport la dernière fois._

Un demi-heure plus tard, Rogue se présenta devant le directeur.

-Ravi de vous voir, Severus ! Quoi de neuf ?

-Et bien, Voldemort est enchanté par les efforts que j'ai fourni pour convaincre Drago de devenir Mangemort. Et il apprécie aussi le fait que je lui enseigne l'occlumentie sous votre nez pour le servir, Lui.

Il me considère donc maintenant comme un « Mangemort digne de confiance »

-Serait-il impoli de vous demander comment vous avez réussi ce tour de maître ?

-Et bien, je dois avouer qu'une certaine maîtrise de mes pensées a été nécessaire, de même que ma dernière découverte.

Il présenta le flacon au directeur, qui fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite.

-Rassurez-vous, elle ne dure qu'une heure maximum, et ne peut être faite que par celui qui veut l'utiliser, sur lui-même. Enfin, normalement. De plus, seules deux personnes sont au courant : vous, et moi, je pense que cela restreint les risques que je cours si je suis découvert.

Le directeur hocha la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Severus est réputé sans humour, mais en fait, il en à juste un quelque peu spécial ou cynique

-Bien, je vous laisse aller vous reposer. Cette rentrée a du être éprouvante pour vous.

Drago était assis sur son lit, cherchant à fermer son esprit_._

Il avait eu sa première leçon d'occlumentie… Et voulait à tout pris arriver à un résultat. Rogue avait vu certaines de ses pensées, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il perçoive son détachement des rangs Mangemorts. C'était une question de survie.

Ron apporta la lettre à Hermione :

Peut-être pourriez vous rechercher des renseignements sur la fondation de Poudlard. Je voudrais des

renseignement dessus, et le meilleur endroit pour en trouver est Poudlard même, non ?

Donnez moi de vos nouvelles, les Grangers sont-ils bien protégés ?

Ron avait oublié de prévenir Harry au sujet de ses parents… Elle ne s'en offusqua pas_, elle avait été vraiment impressionée par la dose de travail fournie par Ron à la fin des vacances : Il y était arrivé. Enfin, il préviendrait Harry la prochaine fois. Par contre, elle était turlupinée par autre chose. Harry n'avait pas de connaissances sur ce qu'il c'était passé il y avait mille ans, mais demandait de faire une recherche… Peut-être qu'en découvrant le but de la recheche, elle découvrirait le lieu ou il se trouvait ? Oui, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution :_

-Aller à la Bibliothèque ? demanda Ron d'un air désespéré, voyant l'air d'Hermione.

Hermione lui répondit par un sourire.

Harry stoppa cette fois-ci dix projectiles d'un coup, il faisait des progrès et en était content.

-Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. (Ti'Fall quitta la pièce en chantonnant.)

Harry réprima un sourire,

_vraiment quelle ressemblance avec Dumbledore ! Il se raidit dans ses pensées,_ Dumbledore_, il n'avait pas encore analysé ses sentiments face à lui : l'année scolaire dernière, il n'avait ressenti que rage et colère envers celui qui était été son mentor, sa démonstration de colère dans le bureau lui semblait maintenant ridicule…_

Oui, Dumbledore avait été impressionnant, il avait toujours gardé son calme face à lui, alors qu'il déraisonnait totalement, il s'était même accusé, et avait reconnu ses torts, ce n'était qu'un homme… Harry n'était plus qu'attristé en pensant aux erreurs faites par le vieux directeur et lui-même.

Il espérait qu'il pourrait de nouveau bien s'entendre avec lui, s'il le revoyait un jour…

Harry se secoua,

_il est temps de reprendre mon entraînement. Ti'Fall à dit que les exercices étaient finis, mais il me reste encore du temps pour travailler. Il se concentra donc sur sa magie. Contrairement à ses difficultés avec le lion, avec lequel il avait procédé par brusque paliers, Harry se rapprochait tout doucement de le magie du serpent, il n'en était plus qu'à vingt pour cent…_

Hermione était furieuse, la Bibliothèque était fermée, normal, après huit heures, mais ils n'avaient quasiment rien eu le temps de chercher. Ils se mirent donc à leurs devoirs

Harry avait beaucoup avancé dans la nuit, il en était maintenant à 5 pour cent de la magie de son serpent... Maintenant, il arrivait aussi à ne dormir que trois heures par jour, c'était amplement suffisant, il avait ainsi tout le temps de réviser et de progresser dans toutes ses magies. Il n'avait pas commencé les runes, qui, d'après Ti'Fall étaient très utiles et surtout très puissantes. Il se promis donc de s'y entraîner, ayant le parchemin de base à sa disposition...

Ti'Fall avait raison, je me rends maintenant compte que si je gagne, la première partie de mon enseignement sera finie. Et je n'en ai aucune envie. Quoique maintenant ce soit parce-que j'ai peur de ne pas être prêt...

Ron se leva et "posta" le livre. Cette fois-ci, il avait eut une très bonne idée pour éviter d'aller à la bibliothèque, il laissait ce lieu à Hermione...

Harry sentit le livre, il l'amena doucement jusqu'à lui, mais alors qu'il exécutait le sort, il perçut une petite résistance, très brève... _Que cela peut-il être ?_

Il prit le livre, et commença sa lettre :

Bien, les Grangers sont maintenant en sécurité... Et Ron lui reprochait de vouloir l'enfermer dans la Bibliothèque avec des recherches annexes. Si seulement il savait !

La lettre était courte, une simple réponse, Harry décida donc de renvoyer le livre sans une trop longue lettre :

Merci de m'avoir tenu au courant !

Il se rendit donc à son entraînement avec une pensée en tête :

_qu'avait-il donc sentit ? Ti'Fall devrait avoir la réponse._

Malheureusement pour Harry, Ti'Fall était de très bonne humeur, et s'était décidé à parler le plus énigmatiquement possible à son élève : Quand celui-ci lui demanda quelque chose au sujet de ce qu'il avait ressentit, il répondit simplement :

-La magie est vraiment extraordinaire et fait des choses inattendues.

Bref, rien qui ne l'éclaire beaucoup sur ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Harry s'entraîna pour la plupart de la journée tout seul, son professeur n'ayant rien d'autre à lui montrer. En milieu d'après-midi, il avait réussi à se transformer totalement en serpent. Curieux de savoir ce que son maître faisait, il monta en douce, pour le trouver dans la cuisine, marmonnant pour lui-même :

-Non, ce n'est pas encore un thé assez bon, peut-être avec un peu plus de clous de girofle et moins de cardamome ? …

-Entre Harry, n'aie pas peur, tu viens prendre le th ?

La connexion se fit quasi instantanément dans le cerveau de Harry : _Thé implique resté un bon moment aussi sur une chaise en s'ennuyant ferme…_

-Non-merci, je vais continuer mon entraînement !

Il s'enfuit trop vite pour entendre le vieil elfe soupirer :

-Ah, les jeunes…

Ron fulminait : _Pourquoi s'était-il laissé convaincre de continuer les recherches à la bibliothèque ! Hermione avait vraiment un don pour le convaincre… Maintenant, il lui avait promis de l'aider. Pourquoi, pourquoi, …pourquoi !_

Au moins, il pourrait sûrement éviter plus de bourdes dans les enquêtes directes qu'ils devaient faire, avec elle à ses côtés…

-Ron tu es sûr que ça va ? Oh, ça fait déjà une heure que nous cherchons sans rien trouver…Le temps passe si vite ! (Ron réprima un grognement)

Je suppose que prendre l'air nous ferait du bien, non ? Profitons-en pour aller voir Hagrid !

En sortant de la cabane de Hagrid, Hermione pensait à quelque chose :

Bon, ce n'est pas Hagrid… Comment retrouver Harry ? Je suis sûre que j'ai un indice que j'ai oublié, mais lequel… ?

Maintenant réponse aux reviews : Beuh, 7 reviews, c'est pas beaucoup **REVIEWS PLEASE !**

MissL :Merci beaucoup !

POH : Pour la magie du château, c'est venu tout seul ! D'ailleurs, j'enrage, me voilà avec un autre perso imprévu sur les bras ! Mais merci des compliments !

Miles : Merci beaucoup

Magali : Non, Voldemort avait des doutes. Mais maintenant, il est sûr que Rogue est de son côté !J

Pyro-David Mystérieux ? Comment ça mystérieux ? Merci pour suivre ma fic !

Gh()st Non, Harry ne retournera pas tout de suite à Poudlard… Enfin, en théorie.

Philippe Gryffondor : Vraiment, tu as trouvé ? Merci beaucoup !


	22. les serpents de feu

Chapitre 22 : les serpents de feu.

Draco Malfoy était pensif. _Pourquoi me demande-t-il d'étudier cette potion ? C'est en effet un bon sujet pour servir de couverture, mais cela me fera deux sujets à étudier : un pour les potions normales, et un pour les potions avancées… Cependant, la potion du traducteur était simple en soit, c'est du programme de troisième année, il devrait faire des recherches très précises sur le sujet pour le cas ou on l'interrogerait…Bien, à présent, puis-je améliorer mes défenses ? Le professeur Rogue a tenté de les percer, mais il n'a réussi qu 'à me prendre des souvenirs insignifiants. Comment a-t-il dit déjà, ah, oui. Mes protections pourraient arrêter une attaque de Potter fatigué. Bien, malgré l'insulte, cela voulait quand même dire qu'il avait les bases de protections._

Méditant, il commençait à comprendre ses pensées et son âme. Avant de s'endormir, il arriva même à « voir » ses lignes de défenses, paraissant très faibles, et surtout abîmées. Les attaques du professeur les avaient mis à mal.

Harry montait dans sa chambre. Il se posait encore la question : _Mais que faisait donc Ti'Fall de ses journées ?_

Cette question en appela une autre : _Que faisait son pire ennemi, Voldemort ?_

Il décida donc de projeter ses pensées vers le mage noir, et de « visiter » son esprit :

Il jubilait, après maints essais, un œuf avait survécu, et s'était développé, il avait fallu du temps… Aujourd'hui, le premier Serpent de Feu verrait le jour.

En effet, la coquille d'un œuf grand comme un ballon de foot se fissurait, puis, un museau pointu apparu. Voldemort parla immédiatement :

-SSSSSSsssssssSSSSSsssssSs !

-Je suis ton créateur et maître, tu n'obéiras qu'à moi.

-Bien

-Maintenant, occupe-toi de tes frères restants, ils devront vivre.

Le Serpent de feu s'approcha donc des autres œufs et commença à les couver.

Le serpent de feu n'avait rien d'un serpent normal. Sa tête d'un noir de suie était surmontée de deux cornes. Derrière un coup inexistant, deux ailes membraneuses apparaissaient, Le reste de son corps était bien composé de sa queue, mais les écailles d'un rouge profond donnant sur le noir vers le haut du corps semblaient par moment s'enflammer. Ainsi tout le corps était à tout instant parcouru de flammes. Si quelqu'un avait pu se tenir devant sa gueule ouverte, il aurait pu voir se glandes à venin ainsi qu'une gorge permettant aux reptile, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, de cracher du feu…

Voldemort était fier de lui, ses nouveaux serviteurs seraient très puissants. Le premier était très faible et ne lui serait sûrement d'aucune utilité, si ce n'est que de permettre aux autres œufs de dragon modifiés d'éclore dans de meilleures conditions…

Harry sortit de l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un frisson. Qui était-il donc pour corrompre ainsi la nature, modifier d'une telle manière la race des Dragons… Quelle horreur ! Après avoir refermé son esprit, il s'endormit, se demandant comment il pourrait vaincre ces nouveaux monstres.

Lorsqu'il voulu commencer son entraînement du jour, Harry fut arrêté par son maître :

-Non, aujourd'hui, tu ne travailleras pas la même chose que d'habitude.

Harry eut l'air étonné. Ti'Fall lui posa alors une question :

-Sais-tu ce qu'est la Magie ?

Le survivant eut l'air encore plus étonné, il ne comprenait absolument pas ce que son maître voulait dire.

-Apparemment pas, continua celui-ci avec un sourire. Bien, je m'y attendais.

La magie est le résultat d'une concentration d'énergie. Ainsi, les sorciers sont ceux chez qui cette énergie est assez forte et innée pour pouvoir s'en servir. Ainsi, si un sorcier ne se contrôle pas, il peut laisser toute son énergie le submerger, c'est ce qui arrive chez les sorciers en bas âge. Une fois qu'ils ont une baguette magique, cependant, ces phénomènes disparaissent. Le sorcier prend en effet l'habitude de laisser facilement sa magie être canalisée par sa baguette. De plus, la baguette comprenant elle aussi un élément magique, elle apporte de l'énergie au sort. Finalement, le sorcier « normal » ne connaît pas réellement sa propre magie. Cependant, ceux qui arrivent à mesurer la leur deviennent généralement très puissants…

Harry regardait son maître avec des yeux ronds. Celui-ci s'en aperçu, et s'arrêta :

-Bien, je suppose que cela ne te dérangera pas d'attendre un petit peu avant de continuer dans ce domaine. Aujourd'hui, tu devras rechercher ton énergie, et si possible la faire « apparaître ».

Alors qu 'il parlait, son corps s'entourait d'une lumière bleutée.

-Voilà, même les moldus connaissent l'existence d'une telle manifestation, ils appellent cela aura, ou la désignent par autre chose, mais ce phénomène se retrouvent souvent dans leurs histoires fantastiques…

Bien, je suppose que cela te prendra du temps. Tu ferais mieux de commencer immédiatement.

Harry commença donc à méditer, de même que lorsqu'il apprenait l'occlumentie.

Ti'Fall sourit. _Tiens, je ne lui avais pourtant pas conseillé cette technique ? Et bien, cet élève apprend vite, peut-être aussi vite que le dernier humain que j'ai connu, c'était il y a longtemps, même pour lui._

Comment vais-je faire pour annoncer cela à Hermione? Surtout qu'elle « doit » être « à cran » en ce moment… Surtout que le mot « Quidditch » ne lui faisait pas penser quoi que ce soit de spécial… s'il était direct, il prenait vraiment trop de risques, tandis que s'il ne l'était pas, il la soupçonnait de réussir à le convaincre d'aller à la Bibliothèque.

Ainsi réfléchissait Ron, prêt, un balai à la main, figé devant la porte de son dortoir.

Il fut interrompu, si l'on peut dire, par une porte s'ouvrant à la volé, laissant apparaître une sorcière plutôt belle.

Mais enfin, qui es-c…

-Hermione ? _Ouf, cette fois, je l'ai reconnu assez vite, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pris sinon ! _Mais Qu'est-ce qu…

-Ah, tu es quand même prêt, qu'est-ce que tu attendais ? Dépêche-toi !

Une silhouette floue dévala les escaliers

Ron eut tout juste le temps de se rendre comte qu'elle tenait dans la main un long morceau de bois…

Arrivé sur le terrain de Quidditch, il osa regarder ceux qui étaient déjà présent. A vrai dire, peut de gens, mais parmi eux :

Hermione, par Merlin, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, je rêve ?

Ron ferma les yeux, se pinça le bras et les rouvrit : _Ben non._

Sentant venir un mal de crâne horrible s'il voulait trop réfléchire, il s'abstint de se demander les raisons, et si c'était normal.

Il y avait déjà Sloper, Kirte et Ginny. Il était donc le dernier de l'ancienne équipe : Angelina, Alicia et Katie avaient en effet fini leurs études à Poudlard.

Quelques gryffondors étaient déjà là pour participer aux tests, mais ceux-ci ne commenceraient qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, le temps d'élire un nouveau capitaine : cette année, Dumbledore avait décidé de ne pas désigner, mais de laisser les équipes choisir démocratiquement.

Les quatre joueurs se regroupèrent donc, pour procéder au vote. Après que la préfète (Hermione), eut récolté les bulletins, elle procéda rapidement au dépouillement :

-Ginny Weasley : 1voix

-Ron Weasley : 3 voix.

En entendant cela, Ron sût que plus rien ne devait l'étonner ce jour l : Hermione, sur le terrain, un balai dans la main (6), lui annonçant qu'il avait été élu capitaine de Quidditch.

Il parvint cependant à bredouiller :

-Mais… mais pourquoi ?

Hermione lui répondit :

-Et bien, je pense qu'ils ont voté pour le superbe gardien qui nous avait fait remporter la coupe l'année dernière, mais je me suis tromp :

Qui es-tu et où est le vrai Ron ! Je sais bien qu'il est stupide, mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse oublier ce match…

Ron devint plus rouge que ses cheveux. A peine élu, il se faisait déjà charrier par quelqu'un. Ca promettait !

-EH mais je suis quand même Capitaine, vous me devez le respect…

C'était peine perdue, Hermione était déjà partie, disant sans écouter Ron :

-Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant !

pour plus de compréhension du dialogue, un m'excusant auprès des puristes, j'ai fait une version doublée

Nouveau disclaimer : la note ci dessus appartient à Uderzo (l'odyssée d'Astérix)

Heureusement pour Ron, je ne me sens pas d'humeur trop sadique, la porte s'ouvre donc du « bon » côté, soit vers l'extérieur du dortoir

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui ? Hein ?

Ha, je savais bien, aussi, que je n'étais pas aussi gentil !

(6) Hé, oui, qui l'eut cru, Hermione a un balai dans la main !

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements :

Gh()st : Eh, oui, mais je promet que je n'avais pas fait intentionnellement de référence à Lockart, mais en y reréfléchissant, c'est vrai, tu as raison.

Philippe Gryffondor : Merci !

Magali : Ahah, suspens !

David : Merci beaucoup, mais je sais, je suis le meilleur J Aie, les chevilles !

Miles : Eh, non, dommage, je n'ai pas MSN. Mais merci pour ta review.

POH : voilà la suite, pour compenser. La résistance ? Tu ne devines pas ?

Agendraa : Oui, oui, je la met, je la met…

Tonk : Eh bien, il y a mille ans tu sais déjà, non ? Et Drago n'essaye pas de tromper Roue, il le fait !

Ange de la mort : Ben, y aura de l'action plus tard ! Mais pour une romance… On verra, c vraiment pas mon truc.

Miss L : merci pour tes encouragements !


	23. Transe et comportements inattendus

Chapitre 23 : Transe et comportements innatendus.

Les tests commencèrent, tout d'abord pour trouver deux poursuiveurs. C'était apparement le poste que recherchait Hermione.

A l'étonnement de tous, Ginny voulu aussi participer au tests :

-Je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise en attrapeuse, c'est poursuiveur que je voudrait faire.

A cela, Ron ne put rien répliquer devant l'air déterminé de sa sœur.

-Bon, et bien, pourquoi pas, il faudra juste trouver un nouvel attrapeur, si tu quitte le poste.

Il alla se placer devant les buts, pour commencer. Trois postulants tentaient de marquer le plus de buts possibles, en dix essais chacun, alternant les tirs.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure, les scores mêtaient Ginny et Hermione largement en tête, suivient par une fille de quatrième année : Anna Valton. Il fut donc décidé de proposer le poste d'attapeur : la plupart des élèves hésitaient, se rappelant des prouesses de Harry, finalement, cinq postulants se présentèrent.

Le vif d'or fut donc laché, et le poste devait revenir à celui qui l'attraperait en premier. Les cinqs postulants quittèrent donc le sol, pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

Plus bas, une dispute éclatait : Ron avait demandé aux Gryffondors restant de quitter le terrain, puisqu'ils avaient réuni une équipe entière. Cependant, ceux qui restaient postulait pour le poste de batteur. Finalement, il fut décidé. Que des équipes de deux batteurs affrontent à tour de rôle Sloper et Kirte, pour pouvoir savoir si les batteurs devaient être remplacés.

Etonnement une équipe se montra déterminée, et très précise dans ses tirs : il s'agissait de Neville longdubat, et de Euan Abercrombie, un élève de seconde année, qui apparement, avait une dent contre les cognards.

Ron n'eut pas à expliquer aux deux anciens batteurs, qui partirent d'eux-mêmes.

Il se tourna alors, espérant voir les postulants attrapeurs en action, mais il ne vit qu'une fille de troisième année, tenant fièrement le vif d'or dans sa main. Il se pencha vers sa sœur :

-Qui c'est ?

-Natalie McDonald.

-Tu as regardé comment ça c'est passé.

-Oui, le vif d'or a réussi à tenir cinq minutes après avoir été repéré. Ensuite, ils l'ont relaché, considérant surement que l'attrapé une seule fois ne serait pas suffisant, pour avoir des chances égales.

-Quoi ! Ils ont fait …

-Elle ne l'a loupé qu'une fois.

Ron se tourna vers la fille, bouche bée.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire que j'ai le poste ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ti'Fall s'approcha de Harry, se culpabilisant :

J'aurais du l'arrêter, j'aurais du voire qu'il rentrait en transe profonde… Mais non, ah, misère, je fait vraiment un piètre maître. Je ne lui avais même pas parlé des risques. C'est vrai, il a beaucoup avancé, mais à quels risques…

Bon, maintenant, il faut que j'utilise les grands moyens. Même si ça me répugne… Même un doloris ne le sortirait pas de sa transe…

Tout ca parce qu'il avait fait déjà d'énormes progrès à midi. J'aurais du me méfier.

L'elfe tendi son bras droit en avant, paume vers le haut.

Il replia ses doigts vers le haut, et les descendit lentement…

Un plume apparu, en fait pas une plume quelconque, non, elle était, comme encore plus réelle, plus solide. C'était La Plume.

Ti'Fall se pencha vers son élève, plongé dans sa transe. Celui-ci ne remarqua pas qu'on lui dépliait la jambe, ni qu'on lui retirait sa chaussure droite, ni d'ailleurs sa chaussette droite. Cepandant, au premier passage de la plume sous la plante de ses pieds, un capteur s'éveilla, et réussi à envoyer un message jusqu'au cerveau.

Le corps de Harry réagit en crispant les muscles de la paupière droite.

Au deuxième passage, un peu plus appuyé et prolongé, la sensation lui fit froncer le front…

A la troisième passe, Ti'Fall réalisa un trajet des plus compliqués, enchaînant tourbillons et lignes plus ou moins droites pour faire réagir totalement le pied de Harry :

Celui-ci revient à lui, ocquetant.

-Désolé, mais j'ai du employer les grands moyens.

Harry le regardait, sans comprendre, où, et qui était-il d'abord. Ah si, une pensée revenait, il s'appelait Harry Potter et avait eut 15 ans (5) un peu plus d'un an auparavant.

Ses pensées lui revenaient petit à petit, alors qu'il essayait de comprendre l'être en face de lui… Ti'Fall , c'est ça.

-Tu sais, Harry, tu as pris de gros risques aujourd'hui. Une transe totale permet en effet de transférer son âme dans son aura, pour la contrôler parfaitement. Mais si on se lance dans cette transe, le corps est abandonné, et y rester trop longtemps peut même entraîner une mort totale.

En plus, tu ne connais pas encore ton aura, tu ne la maîtrise pas, tu aurais pu être pire que mort, ton âme s'étant faite dispersée par ton aura. Cependant, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu as commencé à l'organiser : le flou qu 'il y avait autour de toi à midi s'est confirmé. Je suis très fier, mais à l'avenir, contente toi de transes normale, avant de te lancer, en me prévenant, quand tu seras sûr de toi.

Tu verras, maintenant, tu avanceras beaucoup plus vite.

Ti'Fall sortit, laissant Harry réorganiser ses pensées, et intégrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Une fois que celui-ci eut fini, il s'effondra, endormi avant de toucher le sol.(3)

Jeudi : Ron s'éveilla, pensant à ce qu'il aurait pendant la journée.

Métamorphose… C'est bon, j'ai le temps de recopier mon devoir et d'y aller. Potions, beurk, deux heures avec Rogue, heureusement, on avait rien à faire…

Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac.

_Rien ? Ils devaient chercher un projet pour l'année, et écrire ce qu'il savaient déjà sur la potion. Mince ! Je l'ai pas fait. Rogue va me tuer. Et puis ensuite Hermione. Je suis mort. Sauf si Hermione me permet de prendre le même projet qu'elle et qu'elle l'a fait. Bien, je n'ai plus qu'a aller lui demander._

_Un peu de courage, quoi, Gryffondor est réputé pour ca, non ?(4)_

Ron arriva dans la grande salle. Hermione y était déjà, déjeunant, lisant un livre et prenant des notes…

-Euh, Hermione…

-Bonjour. Tiens prends ça, et dis-moi si ca te vas.

Elle l'avait à peine regardé, et n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son livre.

_Aie. Et en plus, elle est plongée dans un livre, elle ne voudra jamais !_

Desepéré, Ron se plongea dans la lecture du document :

Il était question du Veritaserum. Une potion très difficile. Mais Hermione avait écrit une quantité impressionante de détails la concernant, de son écriture propre et nette. Mais, à la moitiée du parchemin, l'écriture changeait : c'était la sienne. Il ne se rapellait pourtant pas l'avoir écrit.

-Euh, Hermione ?

-Alors, tu penses pouvoir retenir tout cela, si Rogue t'interroge ?

Ron ne comprenait plus rien. Puis, il vit les noms marqués en haut du parchemin :

Hermione Granger Ron Weasley 

Ron se sentit défaillir, mais une question l'en empecha :

-Alors, décide toi, tu peux, oui ou non ?

Quoi, j'ai repris le nom d'un personnage de « Le poing d'acier », par Aaron Allston, et alors, hein, ça vous dérange ?

Ca ressemble à du Pratchett, et alors, c'est ma faute ? Non, bon, alors ne venez pas me chercher des noises parce que je n'en ai pas.

(3)Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez dormis !

(4)D'après moi, ce que Ron va faire tient plutôt du suicide que du courage, mais bon, chacun son point de vue.

(5) Et non pas 17 comme je l'avais écrit il y a quelques mois…(j'ai vraiment trop honte, mais fallait me le dire plus fort, je suis un peu borné, des fois… Enfin, un grand merci à Magali ! ! !)


	24. plans

Chapitre 24 : plans

Ron n'en revenait toujours pas. C'était dans ce même état second qu'il avait recopié son devoir de métamorphose, et appri ce qu'il avait « écrit » sur le véritaserum. Hermione ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas dit pourquoi elle avait choisi ce sujet. Là, son corps était dans les cachots, faisant une potion avec Hermione. Il faisait tout machinalement, sans réfléchir. Il n'était plus qu'un autaumate, pour permettre à son cerveau de réfléchir.

Hermione, elle faisait attention à Ron, pour qu'il ne commette pas de fautes, et lui disait quoi faire. En même temps, elle réléchissait à comment allait-elle pouvoir mettre son plan à execution. A savoir : dénicher celui qui savait où se cachait Harry, et qui se trouvait à Poudlard. Elle décida de tester Dobby le jour même.

M et Mme Granger étaient à l'infirmerie. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils étaizent en apprentissage intensif, et chaque nouvelle potion les emmerveillait. Cependant, leur volonté de servir à quelquechose restait toujours aussi vive, et ils apprenaient le plus qu'ils pouvaient.

Harry faisait son entraînement physique habituel, ce qui lui permettait de réfléchir : _Comment tuer les Serpents de feu ? Il devait les ammener dans un lieu qu'il connaiterai pour leur tendre un piège, mais comment. Soudain, il eut la solution : Il pourrait bientôt rendre à Voldemort la monnaie de sa pièce._

Cependant, il y avait un Gros problème. Si ce à quoi il pensait pouvait marcher, il courrait un grand risque : provoquer immédiatement un affrontement entre Voldemort accompagné de ses sbires et lui-même, seul était trop dangereux. Il y avit toujours la solution de l'illusion, mais… Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Ti'Fall...

Malheureusement, il déchanta vite :

-Si Voldemort est réellement un mage, il peuxvérifier si l'aura qu'il cherchait était bien présente, ou non, en clair, s'il se trouve devant une illusion simple, il le saurait immédiatement. De plus, contôler une illusion à distance se révèle être très difficile, voir impossible.

(A ces paroles, Harry était démoralisé au possible).

Cependant (Harry dressa l'oreille) il est possible d'éviter les deux inconvénients : c'est de transporter toute ton aura, et une bonne part de ton esprit dans l'illusion. Cela ne la rendra que plus parfaite, mais c'est aussi très dangeureux, car si ton esprit passe totalement dans ton illusion, tu ne vivera plus que dans une illusion, sans corps, et je pense que ce n'est pas le but que tu recherches. Bref, si tu veux y arriver, entraînes-toi vraiment bien au contrôle de ton aura. MAIS, ne refait JAMAIS de transe totale sans me prévenir !

Rogue était légèrement perturbé :

_Etaient-ce bien Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ? Il avait pourtant posé plusieures questions pendant le cour. Et à aucun moment il n'avait vu une main jailir et une tête brune se relever avec vigueur. Quant au rouquin, après avoir relevé les projets, il lui avit posé des question concernant ce qu'il avait « écrit ». Il avait pensé que jamais il n'aurait fait tout ça en si peu de temps, sans « aide ». Mais il avait répondu à toutes les questions, quasi-automatiquement, et pire, sans aucune faute. Il avait juste pu enlevé cinq points à Gryffondor pour ne pas suivre la recette et avoir attendu 5min 30 et non 5 minutes avant de rajouter la queue de Salamandre en poudre à la potion de régénération._

Dumbledore avait devant les yeux une liste de noms et coordonées. Il les rangea d'abord par Pays : D'abord ceux de Langue anglaise, et parmis eux, d'abord l'angleterre. Il y avait cent personnes capables de faire de la télépathie à distance, d'après ses sources. Heurheusement, ce domaine n'était que très rarement enseigné, il y avait donc peu de chance pour que Harry l'ait appris chez un disciple de ces maître, et encore moins chez un disciple de disciple. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à leur rendre visite. Fumsec s'approcha de lui. Après lui avoir dit l'adderse, il disparut. Tout d'abord contacter son frère…

…Bien, Alberforth ne connaît pas d'autre télépathes longue distance. Plus que cent visites à faire.

Harry avait continué sa transe « normale » pour travailler son aura jusqu'au déjeuné, maintenant, il pouvait la sentir et même la déplacer, mais sans très bon contrôle.

Après avoir déjeuné en compagnie de Ti'Fall, il avait prévu de réfléchir aux sorts qu'il connaissait qui pourraient lui servir le lendemain.

Il y avait déjà tous les sorts de métamorphose, puis les enchantements : faire bouger les objets, par exemple.

Ensuite, il pouvait étendre n'importe quel sort et les lancer à une vitesse telle qu'il avait à peine le temps de penser au sort.

Bien sur, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il pouvait se transformer en serpent comme en lion, et qu'il savait transplaner.

Il savait aussi téléporter des objets, ce qui pouvait être utile.

En défence, il savait mettre en place des dizaines de boucliers spécifiques aux situations, et des « murs défensifs», ses sorts pour stoper en attaquant étaient aussi plus performants.

Ses sorts d'attaque s'étaient eux aussi améliorés : lorsqu'il ataquait avec le feu, celui-ci était bien dense, plus difficile à absorber. Il pouvait désarmer, faire exploser des choses, et avait apris en même temps que les boucliers la manière et les sort nécessaires pour le faire céder.

Il pouvait aussi compter sur son endurance, et sa force, en dernier recours, en effet, Ti'Fall ne lui avait pas apris les arts martiaux, et il était sur que son maître les connaisait, lui.

En réfléchissant ainsi, il essayait de voir les maneuvres qu'il pouvait tenter, et celles qui étaient plutôt déconseillées. Il réfléchit ainsi à son prochain test tout l'après midi.

Dès qu'il furent sortits de Métamorphose, Hermione entraîna Ron vers la grande salle. Passant par le passage habituel pour les Pufsouffles, il continuèrent par deux ou trois couloirs. Ron comprit enfin ou elle voulait aller :

Les Cuisines !

-Hermione, ne me dit pas que tu vas encore essayer de les convaincre à être libre ! soupira-t-il, mis enervé, mis desespéré.

-Non. Répondit-elle d'un ton calme.

-Quoi, tu y as renoncé ?

-Non.

-Bon, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, ne me dit pas que tu as faim, tu as l'habitude d'attendre le dinner.

-Je cherche Harry.

-Dans les cuisines, mais…. Dobby ! (Ron venait de comprendre) Mais, pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? Tu sais que je ne fais que des gaffes si je parle trop.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que tu n'aura pas forcémment besoin de parler, je veux juste que tu empêche Dobby de se martyriser.

Ron ne savait pas vraiment ce que Hermione avait en tête, mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'aimait Vraiment pas çà.

En arrivant chez les elfes de Maison, Hermione eut une grosse surprise : Winky travaillait ! Elle n'en revenait pas. Finalement, elle avait oublié Croupton.

-Félécitation, Winky, je vois que tu as compris que Croupton…

Hermione s'arrêta. Winky s'était retournée vivement, et la fixait maintenant d'un air noir, semblant signifier

« fais attention à ce que tu vas dire autrement je ne répond de rien !»

… Etait disparut et qu'il ne servait à rien de ne pas agir en elfe de maison. Essaya de se ratraper Hermione.

Winky reniffla lui jetta un regard noir, et retourna à son chaudron.

Dobby arriva :

-Que voulez vous, amis de Harry ? Désolé, mais nous n'avaons pas de restes, le repas n'a pas encore commencé.

Hermione, parla :

-Dobby, tu es bien lié au château ?

Ron sut à ce moment précis qu'il n'allait vraiment pas aimer ce qui suivrait…

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

Merci à Tous !

Aximilia Non, tu crois que c'était ça : BRAVO, tu as trouvé !

affonder Merci du compliment.

Harryjo Hermione ne SAIT pas où est Harry, c'est ce qui la dérange.

POH Eh, oui...

fandjo Pourquoi tu veux voir Harry, il es nul ! enfin, pour l'instant...

Miles Ron Hermione? Pourquoi pas, mais ce ne sera pas majeur dans l'histoire, et on verra bien.

onarluca Génial ? Je vais avoir les chevilles trop grosses pour mes chaussures, moi !

Phil Merci

magali Ben, Harry a 17 ans depuis son anniversaire, non ? (Ahhhhhh, la honte ! Y'avait une grosse faute, fallait le redire ! je change ça tout de suite, après m'être excusé auprès des lecteurs attentifs…)

Gh()st :-) Mais là, j'ai eu plus de reviews... Bon, tu as quand même raison, je vais bientôt ralentir mon rythme.

m4r13 Merci de l'avoir fait maintenant ! Et content que ça te plaise.

Tiken Tu l'as eue.

David Pourquoi veux tu que Harry revienne, il n'est pas encore près ?


	25. listes

Chapitre 25 : listes

Oui, maintenant, il en était certain, Hermione ne savait pas parler aux elfes de maison et ceux-ci avait de grands pouvoirs, cela pouvait mal tourner…

-Dobby, tu es bien lié au château ?

-Non, mais j'ai promis au professeur Dumbledore de le servire, lui et les élèves.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'hermione.

-Alors, est-ce que tu peux répondre à la question que je vais te poser.

De sa voix pointue, l'elfe répondit :

-Bien sûr, si je connais la réponse, je vous répondrai avec plaisir.

A son fourneau, Winky se raidit en entendant cela :

Il avait pourtant juré qu'il ne dirait rien, et maintenant, il vient de jurer de répondre à la question. Une colère sourde commençait à monter en elle._ Tout ça à cause de cette sale petite fouineuse. Elle était prète à faire tenire sa première parole à Dobby !_

-Où est Harry Potter ?

Le sang de Winky ne fit qu'un tour : elle préparait déjà un sortilège d'oubli à lancer sur l'élève, lorsque Dobby répondit :

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, pourquoi me posez vous cette question ? Il a disparu cet été, non. Même ici, on en a entendu parler.

Winky se relâcha. Cette fois-ci, elle détournait sa colère sur Dobby. Comment osait-il mentir à un élève. Cela leur était interdit !

Hermione, elle, ne savait plus quoi penser_. Elle avait pourtant été si sure d'elle…Cela ne pouvait être que Dobby, non ? Mais les elfes ne mentaient pas. Il fallait donc maintenant le rayer de la liste de perssones possibles_.

-Hermione ? Hermione ! On devrait mieux y aller, maintenant, j'ai encore des devoirs à faire… Ron voulait à tout pris sortir de la cuisine. Il avait sentit que Winky était en colère, elle s'était calmée maintenant, mais il ne voulait rien risquer.

-Oui, je suppose que tu as raison. Au revoir !

-Au revoir, dit Dobby de sa voix pointue. C'est un plaisir de vous rendre service !

Dès que les intrus eurent quitter la cuisine, la rage de Winky se libéra :

-Dobby, comment oses tu mentir après avoir juré de répondre ?

Dobby essaya de bredouiller :

-Mais non, mais non, je n'ai pas mentit !

-Et tu reste comme ça, tu mériterais d'être sévèrement puni, Dobby.

-Non, je t'ai dit, je n'ai pas mentit.

Winky se calma enfin :

-Quoi, comment ça, tu ne leur a pas mentit ?

-C'est vrai, je ne sait pas précisément où se situe Harry Potter, en tout cas, pas au mettre prêt. Tu sais, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu répondre « Sur terre », c'eut été tout aussi juste.

-Quoi, tu te moques de moi, quand ils t'ont demandé, ce n'est pas à ça qu'il pensait ! Et il faut faire ce que les maîtres veulent.

-Non, non, tout est une question de point de vue, il n'y à aucun mal à dire la vérité.

Avec un dernier pop, le directeur rentra dans son bureau :

-Merci Fumsec, tu peux te reposer, nous recommencerons demain si tu veux bien.

Le phénix répondit par une trille, à la fois remerciant pour le repos accordé, et accusant Dumbledore du fait qu'il doutait en ses capacités.

Dumbledore sourit et regarda sa liste :

Bien, l'Angleterre est finie, je me doutait que je ne trouverait rien, fichue loi de Murphy… Bien, demain, j'espère avoir assez de temps pour finir l'Europe.

Ti'Fall était content :

Apparemment, Harry veut en finir demain, et tout ce qu'il a appris sera surement suffisant pour me vaincre, si je me limite à un très bon niveau humain… Ce que je ferais. Il faudra aussi que je lui montre à quoi servent la pratique des armes. Ce qu'il va bientôt apprendre. Bien, tout ça doit pouvoir se_ faire._

Hermione avait établit une liste :

Hagrid –

Dobby –

Rogue ?

Lupin ?

Dumbledore ?

Fumsec ? ? ?

Firenze ?

Elle avait donc trois humains, un être et un phénix à vérifier. Pour les humains, son projet l'aiderait sûrement. Elle serait ainsi sûre. Mais le plus dur était pour Firenze. Quand à Fumsec, c'était quasi impossible.

Harry se leva, prêt pour le combat. Ce serait le dernier qu'il ferait ainsi, il en était certain. Ce dont il était aussi certain était que Ti'Fall ne se laisserait pas faire.

Cependant, il se dirigeait d'un pas confiant vers la salle habituelle. Ti'Fall était lui aussi prêt. Harry vit alors que Ti'Fall était armé. Auparavant, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment ét : il faisait apparaître une épée, où des flèches quand il le souhaitait. Tandis que là, il avait épée dans son fourreau, arc, et carquois remplis de flèches.

Il semblait pour le moment clame et reposé, mais les deux adversaires perdraient cet air peu de temps plus tard.

La salle était toujours recouverte d'un mur métallique, d'où pouvaient sortire des pointes métalliques si on s'en approchait de trop près. Cependant, Ti'Fall avait apparemment organisé une nouveaut : la salle était cernée d'arbalètes prêtes à tirer. Les objets volants, eux, circulaient déjà dans les airs. Cela rapella fugitivement à Harry sa première année. Mais cette fois ci, ce n'étaient pas des flèches, mais toue sorte d'objets dangereux, et leur but n'était pas d'éviter de se faire attraper, mais plutôt l'inverse : attaquer l'adversaire.

Harry était toujours sur le pas de la porte. Ti'Fall prit alors la parole.

-Les règles sont les mêmes que la dernière fois : celui qui gagnera devra avoir minimum dix points, mais devra conserver de plus une avance de deux touches, les scores seront marqués sur ce panneau.

Derrière lui se tenait un tableau noir, où était pour le moment inscrit :

Harry : 0 Ti'Fall : 0

Harry mit un pied dans la salle, et immédiatement, Ti'Fall banda son arc.

Oui, bon, d'accord, là encore, j'ai trop lu la guerre des étoile.

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est la loi de Murphy, elle peut avoir cette application simple : Deux files d'attentes se trouvent devant vous. Vous vous décidez à en prendre une, ce sera celle où vous attendrez le plus longtemps. Cette loi ce généralise à tout choix humain…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onarluca : Merci quand même !

Harryjo : Eh, oui, curieuse, la tite Hermione…

Tiken : Eh, ben, tu as lu la suite.

ange de la mort : Harry amoureux… Ca sera vraiment dur ! Je ne pense pas le faire… sinon dans une centaine de chapitre…

David : Eh, bien, Lors de LA grosse attaque, il sera là, mais ce sera dans longtemps. En attendant, c'est lui qui prendra l'initiative…

Phil : Merci

M4r13 J Pourquoi le fait qu'Albus connaisse Ti'Fall entraînerait du remue ménage à Poudlard ?

ATTENTION Mon rythme de parution va baisser : à partir de maintenant je revient au rythme initial : le dimanche et le mercredi. (Désolé mais je n'ai pas pu poster mardi !)


	26. Examen et instabilité

Chapitre 26 : Examen et instabilité.

La flèche partit. Harry l'évita de justesse, et réussi à rentrer dans la pièce sans désavantage. Cependant, il était mécontent :

__

Vigilance Constante ! J'ai failli me faire avoir. Maintenant, il faut que je soit pleinement dans le combat, sans pensées parasites…

Après une première phase où les deux adversaires se protégeaient des objets volants par un sortilège de bouclier simple, venait une deuxième :

Chacun prenait des risques pour faire tomber le bouclier de l'autre, tout en se protégeant en lançant des sorts de tous côtés.

Cette deuxième phase finie, les scores étaient à deux partout, et seule une dizaine d'objet volait encore. Ti'Fall avait échappé à la première vague de carreaux d'arbalète mais n'avait pas pu éviter le sort de Harry ce faisant.

Harry, lui c'était fait surprendre par la deuxième vague de carreaux.

Les deux adversaires devaient leur autre touche aux objets volants, qui tournoyaient follement au départ. Ainsi, on se rapprochait de la barrière des 10 points.

Alors les boucliers tombèrent.

Harry leva sa baguette : _Bien, maintenant, la phase des sortilèges._

Ti'Fall banda son arc à nouveau.

__

Eh, mais c'était pas prévu, çà !

Et tira. Harry évita la flèche de justesse. Ti'Fall avait déjà encoché et tiré une deuxième. Sa cadence était telle que Harry avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le rythme, se faisant parfois toucher.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant le sort qu'il commença à réfléchire : Ti'Fall 6 Harry 2

__

Merde, j'arrive à rien en ne faisant qu'esquiver, je dois passer à l'attaque !

Il lança donc un sort en direction de Ti'Fall : Un sort de feu…

Ti'Fall marmonna quelque chose en tenant sa flèche, et tira, visant le sort…

__

C'est pas vrai, pas une flèche enflammée ! OUF ! La flèche venait de passer juste à côté du sort… Celui-ci courba sa trajectoire, et continua en suivant la flèche…

Harry dut esquiver la salve de Ti'Fall suivante de justesse pour ne pas rentrer dans son propre sort, qui n'avait pas encore atteint le mur. Il eut alors eut deuxième pensée :

__

La ça devient sérieux, si je ne fait rien, je suis recalé !

Harry jeta donc un sort d'invisibilité sur lui et son balais. Ti'Fall ne pourrait donc pas le voir.

Ti'Fall sourit, et hocha la tête. Il banda son arc à nouveau, ferma les yeux, et tira…

Ti'Fall 7 Harry 2

__

Quoi, Harry n'en revenait pas, comment Ti'Fall avait pu ? … Il dut éviter une autre flèche._ Mince, il a un moyen de me repérer, et ce sort fait juste que je me fatigue plus !_

Harry changea de tactique : réapparaissant derrière Ti'Fall un batte en main, il le frappa par derrière. Son maître n'avait pas pu esquiver une telle attaque : Ti'Fall 7 Harry 3

Ensuite, il utilisa une illusion : Ti'Fall pouvait le voir voler, alors qu'il s 'était juste rendu invisible à nouveau, à côté de son maître.

Une deuxième attaque du même genre que la précédente le fit quand même être découvert. Cette fois ci, Ti'Fall abandonna son arc, et sortit son épée.

Harry réapparut, pour s'éloigner de son maître : _Si son maître savait manier l'épée, il n'avait aucune chance au corps à corps…_

Il commença donc à envoyer de nombreux objets à grande vitesse sur son maître grâce à la magie. Cependant, celui-ci ne peinait absolument pas pour faire tournoyer son épée, et arrêter tous les projectiles. Au bout de dix minutes, lassé, il demanda à son élève :

-Dis, tu n'aurais pas autre chose, parce que, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais…

A ces mots, Harry passa aux sortilèges offensifs, pour se calmer assez vite. En effet, les mouvements d'épée de Ti'Fall ne se contentaient pas d'arrêter les traits, mais aussi de les renvoyer.

Des sorts « normaux » étaient apparemment sans effet. Harry décida donc d'en envoyer un large : un sort de stupéfixion devrait faire l'affaire…

Il se prépara, rassemblant son énergie.

Ti'Fall, en face, faisait des gestes compliqués de son épée.

Le sort partit. Au même moment, Ti'Fall finissait de tracer des signes en l'air. La pointe de son épée brilla fugitivement.

L'elfe pointa alors son épée en direction du sorts, ils étaient parfaitement alignés.

Le sort percuta l'épée. Dans les premiers instants, il sembla rencontrer un obstacle constitué par la pointe de l'épée, puis, il continua sur sa lancée, se déchirant en quatre sur la point de l'arme.

Ti'Fall n'avait pas été atteint, se trouvant pile au centre du losange que le sort déchiré avait formé.

Harry passa tout de suite à l'offensive :

-Accio épée !

Ti'Fall, prit de court, laissa échapper son épée. Instantanément, il conjura un bouclier.

Harry sourit : _Ce bouclier est faible, et le contre-sort facile à réaliser…_

Harry lança le sort, qui devait, en théorie, briser le bouclier. Cependant, celui-ci fut absorbé, et rien ne se passa. Harry n'en revenait pas. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir parfaitement réalisé le sort !

Cependant, si ce bouclier était faible, c'est que des magies « non offensives » pouvaient le traverser. Un plan commença a se former dans l'esprit de Harry. Il le réalisa. Il réalisa deux sorts d'illusion, de levitation et un de téléportation en même temps :

La téléportation de l'épée fut utilisée pour placer l'épée en position verticale, pointe vers le haut (grace à la lévitation) Les deux autres sorts furent utilisés pour effacer son image, et la surimprimer sur l'épée.

Ti'Fall, surprit de cette attaque au corps à corps, frappa deux fois simultanément : un coup de pied, suivi de très près par un coup du tranchant de la main.

Alors que les illusion se dissipaient, les scores étaient mis à jours : Ti'Fall 7 Harry 5

Cependant, Harry avait lancé un sort de frappe : l'équivalent d'un coup de poing très fort, mais magiquement. A sa grande surprise, elle s'écrasa sur le bouclier, toujours levé. Ti'Fall ne s'était même pas déconcentré !

Alors, Harry essaya un sortilège d'enserrement pour comprimer le bouclier, et le faire céder en le surchargeant. Il lança donc le sort : un filin apparu, fonçant sur le bouclier.

Ti'Fall sourit.

A peine le fil eut-il touché le bouclier qu'il frémit, et se retourna contre son créateur.

__

HE, mais c'est pas possible, ça, on ne peut pas lancer d'attaque à travers ce bouclier ! 

Le filin s'enroula autour de Harry pour l'étouffer : Ti'Fall 8, Harry 5, et les arbalètes se déclenchèrent :

Ti'Fall 9, Harry 5

Harry jeta le contre sort pour se débarrasser du filin, mais il était énervé :

__

Qu'avait encore trafiqué son maître, le connaissant, je suis sûr qu'il m'a expliquer comment je pourrait me sortir de cette situation…

Te concentrer sur l'effet du sortilège, le comprendre, t'en imprégner…

Non, ça, il l'avait déjà fait, et le bouclier n'avait même pas cédé.

De plus, la baguette comprenant elle aussi un élément magique, elle apporte de l'énergie au sort. Finalement, le sorcier « normal » ne connaît pas réellement sa propre magie. Cependant, ceux qui arrivent à mesurer la leur deviennent généralement très puissant…

Mais oui, il devait canaliser toute son énergie, alors, le bouclier céderait !

Il commença a se concentrer, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il pouvait sentir de l'énergie circuler dans ses veines, dans tout son corps.

__

Ah, très bien, il commence à Vraiment maîtriser son énergie, mais le fera-t-il assez ?

-Destructor Protecti !

Le rayon d'énergie fonça vers le bouclier, et s'arrêta en le touchant. Cependant, Harry n'en avait pas fini : Il maintenait le sort, cherchant à canaliser toujours plus de puissance…

__

Hmmm… Impressionnant, ce garçon en veux, il met vraiment le paquet. Malheureusement pour lui, je triche. Je peux adapter mon bouclier à n'importe quelle aura, pour qu'il soit indestructible.

Très bien ! j'ai fait la France, l'Italie, l'Espagne, l'Allemagne, la Suisse, le Danemark, la Hollande, La Belgique, la Pologne…

Voyons voir, il est deux heures de l'après midi… Oui, je pense pouvoir faire l'Europe aujourd'hui…

Albus Dumbledore reparti. Pour l'instant, il n'avait trouvé personne qui ait enseigné cette technique particulière à qui que ce soit.

A chaque fois, il essayait de convaincre les sorciers de prendre un apprenti : le savoir de doit pas se perdre.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry était toujours en train de maintenir le sort. Maintenant, il irradiait. Son aura était parfaitement visible, sauf pour lui qui avait fermé les yeux.

D'importants flux d'énergie se dirigeaient vers sa baguette pour frapper le bouclier sans résultat.

__

Bien, il devrait maintenant atteindre ses limites énergétiques humaines. Si il veut continuer, il devra puiser autour de lui. Son énergie va bientôt baisser progressiv…

Ti'Fall fut presque prit de cours. _Comment cela était il possible, il avait faillit ne pas contenir l'aura._

Son élève n'était en effet plus entouré d'une aura rouge vive et doré, flamboyante, mais des teintes de vert avaient pris le dessus, avec des reflets argentés, une toute autre aura, mais pourtant aussi puissante.

__

Comment est-ce possible, il ne peut pas, cela n'est pas possible, une aura double n'est techniquement pas viable.

Mais l'aura ne s'en arrêta pas là. Au bout d'une heure de plus, l'énergie baissait visiblement.

__

Ah, il aura donc fallu 3 heures pour le faire plier…Non, c'est pas vrai, il a recommencé !

L'aura avait de nouveau passé au rouge. Ti'Fall essayait de comprendre. Jamais en vingt siècles il n'avait vu quelque chose approchant.

__

Ce garçon à vraiment de la ressource !

Cette aura rouge ne tient qu'une demie heure, avant d'être remplacée par la verte. Puis de nouveau au bout d'un quart d'heure, la rouge…

Soudain, les arbalètes se déclenchèrent.

Ti'Fall sentit le sort faiblir, mais pas totalement, les carreaux, eux, entouraient son bouclier, et semblaient avoir gardé leur énergie sans pourtant bouger.

Sept minutes plus tard, il changeait de nouveau, puis quatre minutes, deux minutes, une minutes, trente secondes, quinze secondes…

Bientôt, Ti'Fall eût beaucoup de mal à modifier son bouclier pour convenir à l'aura, puis, il ne le contint plus :

La vague d'énergie fit éclater le bouclier, et les carreaux reprirent leur course à toute vitesse. Fi'Fall ne put les éviter tous :

Ti'Fall 9, Harry 11

Son élève avait gagné, cependant, l'aura de celui-ci était toujours de plus en plus instable. Ti'Fall intervint pour que cela ne finissent pas en catastrophe.

Harry se réveilla, puis au bout d'une seconde, bondit sur ses pieds, la baguette dégainée, sous l'air interrogateur de Ti'Fall.

Puis, il s'aperçu qu'il était allongé sur un lit.

-Alors j'ai encore perdu… Dit-il d'un air résigné.

-Non.

Harry eut un visage tout ce qu'il y a de plus stupide, à l'air décontenancé.

Bien, apparemment, tu n'as pas encore de souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

-Hier ?

-Oui, nous sommes samedi 7 septembre, et il est neuf heure. Je dois dire que tu m'as fait peur. Tu avais perdu tout contrôle sur deux de tes auras, et j'ai du me servire de toute la mienne pour les calmer, ce faisant, j'ai découvert que ton système de magie était très complexe.

Tu as en fait trois auras différentes. Tou d'abord, une qui t'est pour ainsi dire naturelle, que tu utilise normalement, puis, si celle-ci vient à s'épuiser, tu prends sur une autre, aussi puissante, mais tu la maîtrise moins bien, et ne peux l'utiliser trop longtemps sans te fatiguer.

La troisième est très particulière. Tu ne peux en fait n'en tirer quasiment aucune énergie directement, cependant, elle t'est indispensable. Avoir deux auras comme les deux précédentes n'est pas un système viable, mais cette troisième rétablit l'équilibre, et pourrait te permettre de contrôler encore plus tes deux auras précédentes.

En fait, quand j'ai utilisé mon aura, j'ai renforcé l'énergie de cette source qui était très faible. Et elle t'a sauvé la vie. En fait, elle te sauve la vie à chaque instant, et sans celle-ci, tu mourrais très vite.

Ce que je me demande, c'est comment cela est possible. Tu me le raconteras plus tard. Pour le moment, tu dois te préparer, ton nouvel entraînement va commencer.

Tu vas apprendre le tir à l'arc et la médecine, mais je ne serais pas ton maître. Devines-tu qui cela va être ?

De toute manière dépêche-toi, Ton'Hohass doit déjà t'attendre, c'est lui qui t'amènera à ton Professeur.

Et deux dernières choses. Tu quittera le monde elfique, fais donc attention à tes barrières mentales. Et, je voudrais que tu continues à pratiquer ton entraînement pour tes auras, j'espère que tu fera de nombreux progrès… A bientôt.

Cela dit, Ti'Fall disparu.

En effet, ce type de bouclier est en théorie totalement nul !

pour les connaisseur, c'est la stance du phenec(pratchett)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiero

Merci pour tes encouragements.

Tiken

Voilà, ce chapitre était un peu plus long, non ?

Philippe Gryffondor

Merci

David

Tu voulait un elfe de maison déchaiant ses pouvoirs... Ben, ca peut faire très mal, si c'est de l'attaque.

Harryjo

Eh, on peut pas toujours tout réusisr

onarluca

Voici le chapitre attendu.

Gh()st 

Que Ron sache quoi ?

m4r13

He, mais les elfes, ce n'est pas non plus la solution miracle !!


	27. Nouveau professeur

Chapitre 27 : Nouveau professeur.

Harry mit cinq minutes pour se préparer. Le sort « faitlamalle » aidant grandement, maintenant qu'il savait réussir les sort en ce concentrant sur leur essence.

Il sortit donc de chez Ti'Fall pour se trouver face à face avec Ton'Hohass, cependant, celui-ci n'était pas seul : au moins dix elfes se tenaient à ses côtés.

-Allons, viens, Harry, sinon, ton prochain maître va t'attendre.

__

Prochain maître… pourrait-ce être Ton'Hohass ? Non, sûrement pas car Ti'Fall m'a dit que je sortirait du domaine des elfes…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par les paroles autour de lui :

-Non, mais tu as vu comment il traite le (---) ?

-Oui, mais le (---) semble l'avoir en grande considération.

-Il ne l'a même pas salué convenablement…

Harry comprit que ses chuchotements parlaient de lui dans une langue qu'il n'était pas sensé connaître. Pour les faire taire, il s'adressa en elfique à Ton'Hohass :

-Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que je pourrais savoir où nous allons ?

-Tu n'en a pas la moindre idée ? Ti'Fall aurait du te le dire. Enfin, je suppose qu'il voulait te faire la surprise.

A cet échange, les autres elfes se turent, voyant que l'humain savait parler et comprendre leur langue.

Mais un elfe préféra s'adresser directement à Harry. Celui-ci était visiblement très jeune par rapport aux autres.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de traiter le (---) comme ça ?

-Excuses-moi, mais je n'ai pas compris, qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de traiter le (---) comme ça ?

-Le quoi ? excuse moi, mais tu prononce un mot que je ne connaît pas.

-Le (---) quoi. Sa (-------) le (--------) quoi.

-Non désolé, mais je ne connais aucun de ces mots.

-Quoi, mais qui t'a donc appris notre langue si imparfaitement ?

-Et bien, c'est Ton'Hohass. Attends.

-Ton'Hohass ? N'auriez vous pas oublié de m'apprendre des mots importants en elfique ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit.

L'elfe avait blêmit. _Quelle arrogance, s'y adresser ainsi, impensable !_

-Moi ? des passages importants ? Non, je ne pense pas en avoir loupé.

Harry était étonné, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à l'autre elfe. Lui paraissait n'avoir jamais vu Ton'Hohass parler.

Cependant, il gardait une rancœur envers l'humain, il décida donc de l'invectiver encore.

-Pstt, humain !

-Je m'appelle Harry

L'autre ne daigna pas dévoiler son identité.

-Dit, alors, Ti'Fall t'a renvoyé, c'est ça ? Normal, comment un humain peut-il avoir l'arrogance de vouloir apprendre chez les elfes. Tu dois être vraiment minable !

Harry ne comprenait pas ce que lui voulait cet elfe, mais il répondit froidement :

-Non, je ne crois pas. Hier, j'ai réussi à le battre de justesse, je crois qu'il considère la première partie de mon apprentissage de la magie finie.

-Quoi, impossible ! Vantard, tu dénigre (--------) maître Ti'Fall, je te prends quand tu veux, où tu veux.

__

Et merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veux à la fin, tout cela ressemble bien à une provocation en duel. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela !

Harry avait très envie de rabattre le caquet de l'elfe, mais il se ravisa, il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

-Désolé, mais je dois continuer mon entraînement : Tir à l'arc et médecine.

-Froussard, tu ne veux pas te mouiller, hein. Très bien.

QUE TOUS LES ELFES ICI PRESENTS M'ECOUTENT, JE LANCE UN DEFI A CET _HUMAIN DEGENERE_ ET PIRE QUE PIERRE POUR AVOIR MEPRISE NOTRE PEUPLE.

Ton'Hohass se retourna, poussant un soupir et levant les yeux au ciel :

-S'il te plait, Ton'Lowass, vient ici :

Tu n'as pas pris trop de risques en t'adressant à un humain ainsi.

__

Ca y est, il va encore me faire la morale : c'est pas bien d'attaquer plus petit que soi…

En effet, je ne pense pas qu'il ait parfaitement compris tes insultes, cependant, tu l'as provoqué en duel devant tout le monde, il tu ne peux pas t'en échapper. Je pense que tu as un peu trop cherché les ennuis.

Ton'Lowass déglutit : _Non, ce n'est pas possible, un humain plus fort qu'un elfe, je ne le crois pas._

Ton'Hohass prit alors la parole : bien, ce duel doit avoir une réponse. Autant le faire tout de suite, si nous ne voulons pas perdre plus de temps.

Messieurs, en garde, et si je puis exprimer un conseil, ne sous estimer pas votre adversaire.

__

Sous estimer mon_ adversaire, oh non, cela m'a valu assez de défaites comme ça avec Ti'Fall._

L'elfe commença d'entrée de jeu par des sortilèges d'attaques, qui vinrent s'écraser sur le bouclier spécial sortilèges qu'avait dressé Harry.

L'elfe parut surpris, mais ne changea pas de technique, bombardant Harry de nombreux sorts.

Cela dura cinq minutes, alors Harry prit la parole :

-Bien, assez joué, t'avoues-tu vaincu, ou je dois t'attaquer.

-Moi, vaincu, mais pour qui me prends tu ?

Harry avait passé ces cinq dernières minutes à concentrer une bonne partie de son aura. Il leva sa baguette.

-Pff, incapable de faire de la magie sans un petit bout de bois… Vraiment inoffensif…

Harry dit simplement : Stupefix.

Au moment où le sort allait frapper le bouclier, celui-ci s'abaissa pour laisser passer le sort, sous forme d'un rayon d'énergie très concentrée.

Ton'Lowass, pris de court, ne put rien faire sinon voir arriver le sort sur lui. Il tomba à la renverse, stupéfixié.

__

Tiens, j'était pourtant sûr que cette puissance n'aurait fait que gêner Ti'Fall… J'ai du être un peu trop enthousiaste…

Ton'Hohass s'approcha de l'elfe à terre, lui mit la main sur l' épaule, et le releva sans ménagement, le réveillant :

-Bien, je t'avais dit que tu t'exposais à quelqu'un de fort, mais continuons, je dois maintenant l'accompagner à Chiron.

Harry avait entendu :

-Alors mon professeur s'appelle Chiron ?

-Oui, mais j'en ai trop dit, allez, viens, nous devons nous dépêcher. Il commença à marcher à grande allure, mais souplement. Harry, lui, avait du mal à être aussi à l'aise à cette allure.

Il sortirent du monde elfique, et Harry reconnu la forêt interdite. Ou plus précisément, le chêne central de la forêt interdite.

__

Ainsi, son maître était dans le monde « normal » ? Mais qui pourrait bien lui enseigner tir à l'arc et médecine. Il était sur qu'il aurait du le savoir, surtout avec ce nom : Chiron.

Ils marchèrent un moment vers l'est…

__

Je me rapproche de Poudlard. Mauvais signe.

Et s'arrêtèrent dans une grande clairière, très grande… Il y eut des bruits de sabots, puis …

-Qui ose s'aventurer sur les terres de mon troupeau ?

__

Mais bien sûr, les centaures, comment n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt !

Tout une horde était apparue des bois.

-Moi, Ton'Hohass, (---) des elfes.

__

Hmm, encore ce mot que je ne comprends pas !

-Et que vient faire le (---) des elfes hors de son territoire ?

-Je viens vous amener quelqu'un voulant apprendre deux domaines que vous maîtrisez à la perfection.

-Quoi, nous avons déjà appris aux elfes, et ceux-ci savent enseigner à leurs poulains, non ?

-Ce n'est pas un elfe.

-Quoi !

-C'est un humain.

-Hors de question que nous lui apprenions quoi que ce soit ! Qu'il s'adresse à Firenze, cette mule.

Ton'Hohass fronça les sourcils.

-Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

-Tu n'est qu'a demander à l'humain ! Firenze nous a trahis en allant enseigner chez les humains ! Il…

Cette fois-ci, Ton'Hohass cria :

-Quoi ! Vous avez rejeté l'un d'entre vous seulement parce que celui-ci partageait son savoir ! Mais vous êtes devenus pires que les êtres ! Je vous rappelle que vous avez refusé d'être classé comme cela car ceux-ci commettaient trop d'atrocités. Et vous êtes si intolérants que vous ne vous acceptés même pas les uns les autres !

Il y a encore deux cent ans, ce n'était pas comme cela, je crois que les centaures partageaient encore avec ceux qu'ils jugeaient dignes…

Mais apparemment je me suis trompé, vous êtes tous devenus pire que les hommes. Je pense que je vais donc lui apprendre moi-même l'arc et la médecine…

Une autre voix surgit des bosquets, un vieux centaure apparu :

-Pardonne leurs, Ton'Hohass, mais je ne m'était pas aperçu que ma horde s'était ce point pervertie. J'y remédierai très bientôt. En attendant, approche humain, et présente toi à ton maître. Vu les compétences que tu recherches, Chiron sera ton professeur.

Un centaure sortit de derrière les autres, et se plaça aux côtés du plus vieux.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes.

__

Mince, je dois me présenter !

-Bonjour ! Je suis Harry Potter, et recherche toutes les compétences qui puissent m'aider à accomplire mon destin. C'est pourquoi je suis venu vous demander de m'apprendre ces deux compétences.

Le vieux centaure hocha la tête. La troupe partit alors qu'il allait discuter avec Ton'Hohass.

Chiron prit Harry à part :

-Bien, je serai donc ton maître, tu va apprendre dès aujourd'hui le tir à l'arc, mais la médecine attendra, tu dois d'abord étudier la théorie…

Il fut interrompu par Ton'Hohass :

-Pardon, puis-je t'emprunter ton élève quelques instants avant de repartire chez les miens ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je te le rends bientôt.

-Harry, je te dois des excuses. Il est vrai que j'ai volontairement oublié de t'enseigner quelques mots. Remédions-y maintenant.

Il appliqua sa main sur le front de Harry.

Celui-ci put alors comprendre les mots qu'il n'avait pas compris : roi, majesté, monarque, seigneur…

Ainsi, Ti'Fall était le roi, il comprenait beaucoup de choses à présent…

-Non ! Surtout, ne les prononce pas ! Si je ne te les ai pas appris c'est que je les ai en horreur.

-Alors comment dois-je vous appeler ?

-Ton'Hohass, tout simplement, et puis, ne me vouvoies pas, ça fait vieux, je n'ai même pas 1200 ans…

-Euh, bien…

-Et puis pardonnes Ton'Lowass, il est encore jeune et impulsif. Surtout jaloux de n'avoir pas encore été reçu par Ti'Fall. Et puis, c'est surtout de ma faute, ce qui c'est passé ce matin.

-Euh, pourquoi Ti'Fall ne l'a pas reçu ?

-Ah, c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas. Et bien, chaque année, Ti'Fall inspecte les jeunes elfes pour savoir si ils sont prêts à recevoir son enseignement. Et l'année dernière, Ti'Fall à jugé qu'il faudrait encore un an à Ton'lowass

C'était tout ce que j'avais à te dire, je te rends donc à ton professeur.

Alors que le roi partait, Chiron apparu :

-Bien, commençons tout de suite, si tu veux bien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

gwen Merci pour les compliments.

shark draconis Merci, mais ma marge de manoeuvre diminue... Je nai plus beaucoup de chapitre en réserve

MéganneGranger Merci

David Les auras ne se relaient pas : Harry perd seulement tout le contrôle !

Philippe Gryffondor Merci

onarluca TROP bien, faut donc que je baisse mon niveau ??

Harryjo Oui, moi aussi, j'ai eut du mal à faire gagner Harry

Miles J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances !


	28. nouvelles matières

Chapitre 28 : nouvelles matières.

-Bien, commençons tout de suite, si tu veux bien. Tout d'abord, juste une simple question :

A quoi sert le tir à l'arc ?

Harry eut trois secondes d'hésitations, puis répondit , stupéfait de ne s'en être encore rendu compte.

-A tuer ?

-Oui, bonne réponse. Apparemment, tu n'y avais pas encore pensé, n'est-ce pas. Et la médecine ?

-A guérir, et à…(Harry fut encore stupéfait)… Sauver des vies ?

-Bien, bien. Maintenant, pourquoi veux tu apprendre ces compétences ?

Harry prit subitement un air sombre.

-Mon destin est de tuer, si je veux protéger ceux que j'aime.

-Houuu là, je vois. Bon, c'est d'accord, je vais t'enseigner ce que tu pourra apprendre. Pour commencer, je vais faire une petite démonstration.

Chiron galopa jusque derrière un buisson, pour relever une dizaine de cibles. Ces cibles étaient composées de chacune six pales, avec de minuscules cibles dessinées dessus.

-Harry, je vais avoir besoin d'aide : Peux-tu les faire tourner ?

Harry opina, se demandant pourquoi, _il est impossible de toucher de si petites cibles en mouvement._

-Allons, Harry, plus vite, à ce rythme là, ce n'est pas amusant !

Harry refit un mouvement de baguette, les roues tournèrent de plus en plus vite sur elles même.

-Bien, merci, ça ira comme ça.

__

Quoi, mais la cible va tellement vite que je ne peux rien discerner…

Chiron prépara son arc, plaça son carquois pour faciliter le tir…Et commença.

Harry vit le bras de son maître bouger à toute allure, alors qu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient les cibles, on pouvait entendre les impacts.

Au bout de soixante secondes, il s'arrêta :

-Bien, tu peux arrêter les cibles.

A la grande surprise de Harry, toutes les flèches étaient fichées dans les centres des cibles, les soixante flèches qu'il avait tirées étaient arrivées là où elles le devaient à un demi-milimètre près.

-Ouha, ça, c'est ce qui s'appelle tirer !

-Oh, tu sais, après quelques dizaines d'années d'expérience, c'est normal !

Mais Harry n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Bien, maintenant, à toi !

Harry eut soudain peur, il se tourna vers son maître, celui-ci rit :

-Non, non, pas sur ces cibles, sur celle là :

Il pointa une grosse cible, à vingt pas de là.

Harry souffla. Au moins cette cible ne bougeait pas et avait une taille raisonnable, il avait peut être une chance de l'atteindre.

Chiron lui tendit un arc.

-Tiens, ceci sera ton premier arc, pour la technique de base, tu t'en fabriquera un plus tard…

__

Fabriquer un…

-Bien, la technique, tu es droitier ? Bon, dans ce cas avance la jambe gauche d'un pas. Tends ton bras gauche, qui portera l'arc, voilà, comme ça. Bien, la flèche doit reposer sur ce support et être encochée au milieu de la corde. Ensuite, il ne reste plus qu'à tendre ton arc, et tirer. Vas y.

Harry tendit son arc. La flèche n'atteint même pas la cible, se fichant dans le sol à mis chemin.

-Harry, quand tu tends l'arc, la corde et ta main droite doivent arriver approximativement au niveau de ton oreille. Recommences.

Harry recommença. Plaçant sa flèche, visant et tirant. Cette fois ci, la flèche alla assez loin, mais manqua la cible de presque un mètre.

__

Et bien, il y a du boulot, si j'arrive à le faire tirer convenablement, j'aurai réussi avec le pire élève possible.

Dumbledore commençait à s'inquiéter. _Bien, pas en Europe, pas en Asie, le choix se restreint, ce pourrait-il que… Mais oui, si ma recherche ne marche pas, je sait comment je vais pouvoir faire !_

Rogue était énervé :

__

Pourquoi, pourquoi veut-il toujours aller du côté de Voldemort. J'ai bien vu les quelques pensées qu'il laisse échapper. En plus, il fait d'énormes progrès. Si il se lie à Voldemort il sera très puissant. Non, Draco ne doit pas gâcher sa vie, pas lui.

Draco s'entraînait, il avait cinq minutes de temps libre, et donc il s'entraînait._ Je dois à tout prix maîtriser totalement l'occlumentie, c'est une question de survie._

Hermione avait cinq minute de pose, elle pouvait donc réfléchir totalement : _Ou, en Angleterre, peut se trouver Harry ?Elle devrait demander à Dumbledore des renseignement. Peut-elle pourrait-elle en déduire des choses ?_

Un arbre tombait. Graup s'ennuyait. Hagrid venait le voir, bien sûr, mais pas assez souvent. Il se promenait donc. Soudain apparu face à lui une forme. _Chic, une grosse proie._

Touffu s'ennuyait. Chasser, manger, dormir. Bon, c'était occupant, mais sans plus. Soudain, une ombre gigantesque se dressa devant lui : _Ca c'est une grosse proie._

Une paire d'yeux croisa les trois de l'autre.

Harry recommença. _Apparemment, plus je tends mon arc, et plus je suis précis. Cette fois-ci, je vais tendre au maximum…_

La flèche était fixée. Harry tendit l'arc, et lâcha. Pour ressentir une vive douleur au bras gauche. La flèche, elle manqua la cible de vingt centimètres.

Chiron rit :

-J'ai oublié de te prévenir, si tu tends trop ton arc, ton coude gauche risque de s'incurver vers l'intérieur, et cela peut gêner, ton bras et ta corde…

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, continue.

Harry continua jusqu'au déjeuné, il avait les doigts en feu, et un beau bleu au bras gauche.

Chiron remarqua sa souffrance.

-Bien, pour le tir à l'arc, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux bien sûr t'entraîner quand tu veux. Mais cette après midi, je t'enseignerai l'anatomie humaine, et animale.

Harry eut un soupir de soulagement, et opina.

Voldemort se demandait où était Harry. _Bien, il à quitté des barrières de protection ce matin, et je peux à présent mieux le sentir, mais tant que je n'ai pas accès à ses souvenirs récents, je ne peux pas le situer. Son esprit est vraiment bien fermé ! Mais, je finirai par percer ses défenses, en y allant petit à petit, pour ne pas me faire remarquer._

Au soir, Harry avait la tête pleine de ses cours d'anatomie, _et dire que pour l'instant, il n'avait vu que le général ! _Soudain, il perçu Voldemort. Oh, pas une grande présence, juste quelque chose essayant de saboter ses défenses. Harry attendit que son ennemi eut fini pour reconstruire un peu ses défenses, il devait les laisser amoindries, si il voulait lui tendre un piège. Cependant, il fallait prévoir la mise en place. Il contacta donc Dumbledore.

__

-Bonjour, professeur.

-Bonjour Harry ! Hermione, si tu veux bien m'excuser…_ Que me vaut le bonheur de te penser ?_

-Je me demandais si vous pourriez me rendre un service.

-Un service, oh, tout dépend, mais si c'est dans mes cordes, je veut bien, bien sûr.

-Je voudrais une mine désaffectée, que je puisse faire s'effondrée en deux secondes maximum.

-Oh, cela va être dur, mais, je pense à toi si je te trouve cela.

-Ah, une dernière chose, qu'est-ce que fait Hermione dans votre bureau ?

-Elle est venu me soutirer des renseignement te concernant, tu sais, tu es bien caché !

-Bien, j'attends avec impatience la mine, faites vite s'il vous plait.

Harry coupa la connexion. Dans son bureau, Dumbledore souriait.

-Euh, professeur ?

-Ha, oui, excusez moi. Nous pouvons reprendre.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione sortit du bureau de Dumbledore. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas appris grand chose. Dumbledore lui avait dit tout ce qu'il savait, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait. Mais ces quelques renseignements pouvaient sûrement lui servir.

-Tout d'abord, Voldemort avait perdu Harry du jour au lendemain, il y avait deux solutions à cela : soit il avait réussi à maîtriser une occlumentie jamais vue, soit une intense barrière de protection le protégeait. Mais une si grande protection ne pouvait provenir que d'une intense concentration de magie.

-Harry savait maîtriser la télépathie longue distance, mais Dumbledore menait déjà son enquête. (Hermione avait eut l'air intéressée par le sujet, mais le directeur lui avait dit qu'elle avait sûrement mieux à faire pour le moment).

-D'après les recherches de Dumbledore, Harry n'était ni en Europe, ni en Asie. Ce qui contredisait son intuition. Ce dernier point la laissait songeuse.

Enfin, il ne paraissait pas que ce soit Dumbledore qui sache où se trouvait Harry, mais il y avait toujours une possibilité.

Enfin, Dumbledore lui avait indiqué une autre salle pour pratiquer l'Association de Défense, ou AD, étant donné qu'il valait mieux que les élèves ne connaissent pas les possibilités de la salle sur demande.

Elle se rendit ensuite à la bibliothèque, où elle rejoignit Ron. Elle avait demandé à celui-ci de lire certains livres sur le véritasérum, un peu plus loin, se trouvait Malfoy, la tête entre les mains, se répétant : mais qu'est ce que je peux bien dire sur cette potion.

Mais elle n'était pas là pour regarder les autres. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait avancer sur le problème posé par Harry : la fondation de Poudlard. Elle avait déjà trouvé beaucoup de chose, mais rien de vraiment intéressant. Elle se souvint alors du mot que lui avait donné Dumbledore : un permis pour la réserve. Elle demanda donc à Mme Pince d'y aller, et celle ci fut bien obligée de la laisser passer.

Les livres magiques frémissaient. Ici, l'espace paraissait totalement différent. L'atmosphère était plus lourde. La magie ambiante semblait mue par une vie propre…

Elle cherchait un livre ancien, le plus ancien qu'elle puisse trouver, pour pouvoir expliquer la fondation de Poudlard.

Elle passa une heure dans les rayonnages. _Toujours rien. Mais où pourrait-elle trouver des renseignements ?_Elle se souvent alors de ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore : _« il valait mieux que les élèves ne connaissent pas les possibilités de la salle sur demande. » mais bien sûr, là, elle trouverait des renseignements._

Elle se précipita hors de la bibliothèque en courant, sous l'œil effaré de Ron : _Depuis quand Hermione se dépêche de quitter la Bibliothèque ?_

Elle rentra dans la salle sur demande. Là, au milieu de la salle, se trouvait un livre. Elle sut immédiatement que c'était le livre qu'elle cherchait. Malheureusement, quand elle l'ouvrit, elle eut une très mauvaise surprise : il était écrit entièrement en latin… Et ses connaissances en cette langue n'étaient pas assez profondes, elle devrait d'abord faire une potion de traduction, ce qui lui prendrait une semaine…

Elle rejoignit Ron à la Bibliothèque.

-Ah, je me disait, aussi, te voir partit si vite, c'était louche.

-C'est ça moque toi de moi. Je cherchait un truc pour Harry, mais pourquoi il nous a posé ce sujet. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une autre raison, autre que celle qu'il laisse entendre.

Cette dernière phrase ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd : _mais pourquoi il nous a posé ce sujet. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une autre raison._

Se pourrait-il que Rogue m'ait donné ce sujet pour une autre raison ? Drago était pensif. _Qu'est-ce que Rogue voudrait que je trouve ? Pour l'instant, il n'arrête pas de me parler du Seigneur des ténèbres, se pourrait-il que cela ait un lien ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, l'inventeur de cette potion est prénommée Maria Dawlish, mariée Jedusor. Elle est morte bien avant que le Seigneur des ténèbres n'apparaisse. Et puis, il n'y a pas de lien de parenté, le Seigneur des Ténebres ne s'appelle pas Jedusor, il s'appelle… Mais Voldemort, c'est un nom, ça. Puisqu'il prône le sang pur, il doit avoir des origines nobles, or, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Il faut que je fasse des recherches là dessus._

Harry était content, Dumbledore ne pensait pas que c'était impossible, son plan pourrait marcher. Il ne fallait plus que qu'il soit capable de maîtriser son aura, ou plutôt ses auras, vu ce que Ti'Fall lui avait dit le matin même.

Chiron s'était couché en même temps que le soleil. Après avoir lu un peu, Harry médita, pour améliorer la maîtrise de son aura. Cette fois-ci, sa première aura fut facile à trouver. Au bout d'une minute, il sentait l'énergie rayonner autour de lui. Un observateur extérieur aurait clairement vu une aura rouge et or autour du sorcier.

Cependant, il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque autre.

__

Ti'Fall m'a dit de maîtriser mes auras, mais quelles aura, je n'en sens qu'une, et je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de mon combat… Quoique, peut-être en cherchant bien…

Harry plongea dans ses souvenirs, à la recherche de sa mémoire perdue.

Oui, Thorgal, et puis quoi, hein, vous allez me faire un procès ?

Bref, l'espace B se fait sentir (Pratchett)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fiero Voilà ta dose, mais la semaine prochaine, tu vas être mal !

fiero C trop ! Donc il faut que je ralentisses, non ?

Andryade En théorie, je fais une séparation maintenant, mais il se peut que j'ai oublié...Merci de lire ma fic

magali J'espère bien que mes chapitres étaient intéressants !

Le Dragon Noir Merci beaucoup ! Toi qui était parmis les premiers reviewers

m4r13 Bennn. Faut bien, autrement, y va pas survivre très longtemps.

Philippe Gryffondor Merci

David Merci beaucoup

harryjo Mais oui, tout ce passe bien. Faut dire que Chiron est légèrement marginal

Tiken Malheureusement, je crois que les autres prendront justement plus de temps...

onarluca : Je continue


	29. Nouvelles Alliances

Chapitre 29 : Nouvelles Alliances

-Harry, ouhouh, Harry.. . HARRY ! ! !

-Hein, quoi, questcequilya …

-Et bien, il est sept heures et le soleil est déjà levé. Tu sais je ne pensais pas que tu dormirai aussi longtemps. Tu ne devrai pas te coucher si tard…

-Désolé, je m'était mis en transe et…

Harry s'arrêta, voyant que visiblement, le centaure se foutait de lui.

-Pfff, je sais reconnaître une transe quand j'en voie une. Je voulais juste voir ta réaction.

Harry prit un air boudeur-offusqué.

-Allez, viens, on a du boulot ce matin.

Dans la forêt interdite, le duel avait prit fin.

--------Petit flash back-------

Une paire d'yeux croisa les trois de l'autre.

Les deux êtres eurent la même pensée :

__

Pourquoi a t il ce regard ? Je n'ai jamais connu un tel regard.

Puis, pour en finir, les deux géants s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre, chacun prenant plus de coup qu'il ne pensait en avoir à recevoir. Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, et une forêt dense transformée en prairie rouge sang, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Lentement, Touffu vient lécher les plaies de Graup, avec deux de ses têtes, la troisième s'occupant de lui. Il se laissa faire. Graup, lui, préférait ne pas bouger. _Ses mouvements n'étaient pas assez mesurés, il pourrait blesser cet animal. Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pensée, mais blesser, c'est normal, non ? Et puis, ce n'est qu'un animal… Oui, mais un animal qui est en train de lécher mes plaies…_

Touffu avait des pensées pouvant s'exprimer ainsi : _Pourquoi est-ce que je le soigne. Il est mon ennemi, ma proie, non ? Oui, mais une proie qui aurait pu te tuer facilement…_

Hagrid arriva. Puis, voyant le spectacle, préféra se retirer avec précaution. Les deux géants ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

--------Fin du Petit flash back-------

Maintenant, le chien ne gambadait pas aux côtés de ce qui n'était pas son maître. Non, simplement, deux êtres se respectant marchaient côte à côte, savourant ces instants.

Dimanche, Hermione était déjà levée, et tenait en main une liasse de parchemins. Elle en afficha un dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Un dans la grande salle, déposant les autres en dessous. Et en gardant deux pour les salles communes de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Même après avoir réfléchit, elle ne voyait pas comment un Serpentard pourrait vouloir en afficher une dans leur salle commune.

En effet, l'affiche se présentait ainsi :

__

Association de Défense.

Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par une association de défense organisée par des élèves, qu'ils se rendent dans la salle en face de la bibliothèque, ce soir, à six heures.

Les élèves pourront ainsi apprendre entre eux, et apprendre aux autres des techniques de défenses en plus de celles apprises en cours. De plus ce club n'interdit ABSOLUMENT pas la pratique, et plus de pratique ne peut jamais faire de mal.

Le 8 septembre 1996.

Harry tirait maintenant flèche sur flèche depuis trois heures. Quand ses doigts étaient trop meurtris, Chiron lui passait une plante, et au contact de celle ci, la plaie se refermait quasi automatiquement.

Cependant, depuis trois heures, pas une seule flèche n'avait atteint le centre.

-Harry, concentre toi, et tire à mon signal : Trois… Deux… Un… Oh, Harry !

Harry lâcha la flèche en se tournant vers son maître :

-Quoi, pourquoi vous m'avez déconcentré ?

-Juste, regarde où est allé ta dernière flèche.

La dernière flèche qu'il avait lâché, sans vraiment viser, était plantée en plein cœur de la cible.

-Mais… mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Et bien, tu sais où est la cible, maintenant ? Non ?

-Si..

-Et bien, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. Maintenant, je pense que tu peux t'entraîner avec ceci :

Il lui plaça un bandeau devant les yeux.

-Hé, mais je ne voie absolument riens, comment suis-je sensé pouvoir tirer ?

-Allons, tu viens de montrer que tu pouvais tirer sans regarder, recommence .

Harry tira. La flèche parti en direction de la cible. Enfin, du moins approximativement : elle passa cinq mètres à côté du but.

-Voyons, Harry, il faut quand même se concentrer, tu sais. Sans volonté, tu n'arrivera jamais à rien !

Après une vingtaine de flèche déplorable, Chiron lui enleva le bandeau :

-Apparemment, la vue t'est encore indispensable. Nous réessayerons plus tard. En attendant, continues à t'entraîner les yeux ouverts, mais n'oublies pas : Volonté et Concentration !

A l'heure du déjeuné, Harry avait ses doigts couverts de cloques. Heureusement, son maître vint l'arrêter, pour déjeuner, puis recommencer la partie théorique de la médecine.

Midi, dans la grande salle, de nombreux élèves parlaient avec excitation entre eux… Leurs regards se tournaient fréquemment vers les parchemins que Hermione avait déposé. Cependant celle-ci venait de penser à un gros problème. Finissant de déjeuner, elle se débrouilla pour réunir les anciens de l'A D .

-Voilà, j'ai proposé notre club à tous, mais je crois qu'il va y avoir un problème…

L'an dernier, nous n'avions qu'un « professeur », Harry, qui suffisait à nous enseigner. Mais, maintenant que le club est ouvert, il faut prévoir beaucoup plus de participation. Et une seule personne ne pourra pas se charger de tout établir. Comme nous avons tous eut de bon résultats l'an dernier en DCFM, je pense que ce serait bien de s'organiser pour que nous soyons tous organisateurs. Et, si certains d'entre nous ont des sorts favoris, ils seront plus aptes à l'enseigner aux autres.

Cho prit la parole.

-Oui, mais il reste un ennui : si nous sommes tous organisateurs, cela veut dire que nous ne pourrons pas nous même nous entraîner.

-Au contraire. Mettons que nous fassions des séances où un sort sera à chaque fois spécifiquement traité. Si nous sommes plusieurs à maîtriser ce sort, nous pourrons à la fois donner des conseils à tous, mais aussi nous entraîner entre nous.

Le programme que nous avons établi peu bien sûr être appliqué, mais je voudrais que ceux qui se sentent près à encadrer ce nouveau groupe viennent cette après midi dans la salle qui sera consacrée à cette organisation. Ainsi, nous pourrons finir de mettre au points les détails.

Après que les membres rassemblé eurent acceptés, ils se séparèrent. Aujourd'hui serait le premier jour de l'Association de Défense.

Drago Malfoy était vite passé devant l'affiche, voyant tout de suite de quoi il retournait.

__

Un club de défense, intéressant. Je pourrais peut-être y apprendre des trucs… Cependant, c'est sur que Serpentard va rejeter en majorité ce club, il va falloir ruser.

Il se leva donc, attirant l'attention de la table vers lui.

-Je pense que nous ferions bien de finir au plus vite et de rentrer à la salle comune.

Les Serpentards avaient compris : Drago Malfoy avait quelque chose à dire. Cependant ils étaient aussi surpris :

__

Pourquoi Drago, si distant depuis quelques jours se mettait-il ainsi en scène ?

Dans la salle commune :

-Vous avez vu ce que ce Gryffondors ont encore fait : «un « club de duel ». Pathétique, vraiment. N'est-ce pas ?

(Beaucoup de Serpentards acquiescèrent. D'autres ne dirent rien. Drago nota mentalement leur nom.)

-Bien, je pense que personne ici ne veux aller à cette minable association ?

(L'assemblée répondit par un non général, peut-être moins enthousiaste chez certains.)

Bien, je voulais vous prévenir de cela avant que quelqu'un de stupide ne se joigne à eux. Je pense qu'il srait immédiatement rejeté de Serpentard.

__

Mince, je ne pensait pas que les Serpentards étaient aussi peu larges d'esprit. Ils me suivent aussi aveuglément, c'est vraiment pathétique. Mais il fallait que je les prévienne, si l'un d'eux avait eut la bonne idée d'aller s'inscrire pour les surveiller, il aurait pu avoir des problèmes. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'a se rendre au club, et essayer de parler aux Serpentards qui avaient été plus « mous » pendant son speech.

Cela lui permettrait à la fois de se reconstituer un groupe, et de se faire une couverture.

Drago était sur les nerfs… Il avait du utiliser plus de cinq fois un sortilège pour modifier la mémoire. Apparement, Serpentard possédait toujours des cerveaux pour ne pas le croire sur parole, et se méfier… Cependant, il avait rassemblé une petite dizaine d'élèves. Eux, n'étaient absolument pas pour Voldemort. Eux devaient apprendre à se protéger, ou perdre le vie.

Ils furent donc quelques Serpentard à aller à la Bibliothèque vers cinq heures et demie…

Hermione était tendue. Elle voyait Ron aller et venir. Elle redoutait ce qui allait se passer. Si un Serpentard se présentait, elle allait devoir jouer serré.

Il avaient maintenant tout prévu. Pour commencer l'année, ils étudieraient les sortilèges « simples » que Harry avait tout d'abord propos

Cela servirait à deux chose : vérifier qui étaient les élèves vraiment motivés, et quel étaient leurs potentiel…

Six heures. Un groupe d'élève se leva de la Bibliothèque, et se dirigea dans la classe face à celle ci. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, il y eut comme un froid. Ron se précipita à la vue de son pire ennemi, et Hermione le suivit :

__

Aie, pire encore que je ne me l'osais l'imaginer. Une dizaine de Serpentards… Dont Malfoy ! Ca va dégénérer…J'avait prévu Malfoy, seul. J'avais prévu quelques Serpentards, petit à petit. Mais cette possibilité, il n'y avait vraiment qu'une chance sur un million…

-Malfoy !

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Ron Weasley. _Calme, rester calme…_

__

Ouille, en plus Ron vient de perdre une manche,… c'est mal parti !

En effet, cela se dégrada très vite.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ! Pour nous espionner, hein.

-Allons, Ron, ce club est ouvert à tous, on en avait parl…

Ron ne semblait pas écouter Hermione.

-Je suis sûr que tu es venu avec de mauvaises intentions ! Tu veux voir les progrès que l'on fait pour les reporter à tous Serpentard, n'est-ce pas !

__

Fffff… du calme, il ne vaut pas la peine de s'énerver…Je dois participer pour m'entraîner…

-Oh, non, en fait, je me suis trompé ! Ce n'est pas en espion que tu es venu, non, c'est pour t'entraîner… Mais Ici, il n'y aura pas d'impardonnable pour futur Mangemort…

Ron avait dit le mot de trop : _Mangemort… Comment ose-t-il !_

-Tais-toi ! rugit soudain Malfoy. Son visage calme s'était brusquement changé en un visage exprimant Haine et colère.

Ron se tut en effet. Cependant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, non. D'ailleurs, sa langue formait toujours des injectives. Mais aucun son ne sortait.

Hermione intervint à ce moment :

-STOP ! ! ! !

Malfoy s'arrêta, et se tourna vers Hermione. Ron, lui, s'aperçu qu'il ne pouvait plus parler.

Malfoy secoua la tête :

-Il ne sait pas, non, il ne sait pas…

Seule Hermione l'entendit.

-Ron, je t'avais pourtant prévenu, ce club est pour Absolument Tous Ceux qui sont intéressés. Maintenant calme toi. Et _Finite Incantatem._

Ron s'arrêta de parler. Et se contenta d'un regard noir envers Malfoy.

-Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas prévu que Ron réagisse ainsi. Mais si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer, je crois que vous êtes les derniers. Parfaitement à l'heure.

Toute la salle était muette d'étonnement : _Hermione parlant ainsi à Malfoy. Impossible !_

Quand Malfoy hocha la tête, ayant retrouvé son calme, entra, plus personne ne comprenait.

Personne, sauf Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci pour les reviews, et annonce : Je ferai de mon mieux pour poster au même rythme pour la semaine et demie suivante, mais je ne promet rien. Pour cause de vacances.

Mileslerenard

Merci Beaucoup de suivre ma fic avec tant d'assiduité. Et content que ça te plaise

Zabou Content que ma fic te plaise autant !

comment elle va finir ? Suspens suspens  
Mais il est pas con Draco, juste endocrtiné  
Voldy, pas futé ! Oh, si, quand même, mais disons, que Rogue est très doué !

Quoi, tu veux que Harry révèle où est situé le monde des elfes !!! Il n'oserait pas, et puis, les elfes restent cachés, Harry respecte leur choix.

Merci pour tout ces compliment. Pour le nombre de chapitre je ne sias pas encore mais sûrement au environs de Beaucoup !

Fiero Désolé, mais dimanche, je ne serais peut-être pas au rendez-vous, Ni la semaine suivante. Mais j'essayerai quand même de poster, pour éviter que tu meures à cause du manque !!!  
Et merci pour tes encouragements, qui font toujours plaisir.

Mais fais attention, la salive et l'ordi, ça ne fait pas bon ménage !

magali Ha, enfin, quelque'un qui s'inquiète pour Draco ! Merci beaucoup de ne pas considérer Harry comme perso unique !

m4r13

Disons qu'a ce rythme là ; il aura une chance de combattre sans mourir. Il ne sera pas aussi balèze que Ti'Fall, si on peut le décrire comme balèze !

Tiken C'est pas grave ! Fais moi de la pub tant que tu veux, si tu ne réclame pas un paiement supérieur à mes chapitres;

Le Dragon Noir

Merci pour le compliment, surtout venant d'un auteur comme toi !

Qu'entends tu par hérédité de Poudlard ? Et pourrais-tu formuler tes questions sur la fondation plus précisément ?

Malfoy ? Je vais d'abord le faire survivre. Et il sera ennemi de Voldy. Appeler ça une alliance si tu veux, mais disons que ce ne sera plus la guerre entre ces deux la. (pour la guerre il y a Ron)

David Non, il n'y a pas de sort pour lire le latin. Et puis, il y a une potion, ça marche aussi, non ? Le seul sort existant est un sort de traduction s'appliquant sur l'original. Et Hermione respecte les livres !

Gh()st

Oui, Harry a changé de Maître, mais, disons que lui aussi est spécial.

Onarluca Merci ! J'ai bien besoin de ces encouragements, mais je continue !

Philippe Gryffondor

Tiens, tu crois que ça a un rapport ? Peut-être… Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser cela? Ne t'ais-je pas déjà raconté toute l'histoire ?


	30. Recherches

Bon, finalememnt, j ai pu poster ce chapitre.

Chapitre 30 : Recherches

Drago reprit vite ses esprits¼ _Personne ne doit savoir. Même pas les Serpentard m'accompagnant. Je sais pour eux, mais eux ne savent absolument pas pour moi. Heureusement. Ils pensent sûrement la même chose que cet imbécile de Weasley ! Cette Granger, elle semble au moins avoir de la jugeote. Se pourrait-elle qu'elle ait compris ? J'en doute._

En tant qu'instigatrice de ce nouveau groupe, Hermione prit la parole.

-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous arrivés, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Tout d'abord, réglons les problèmes d'organisation. Les préfets des quatre maisons, ici présents, sont priés de venir après la séance d'aujourd'hui pour vérifier la concordance des horaires et emplois du temps.

Pour cette première séance, nous reverrons des sortilèges simples. Nous allons commencer par l'expéliarmus.

Un ricanement retentit dans la salle :

-Un expéliarmus, voyez vous ça, et pourquoi pas Wingardium Leviosa, hein ? Non, mais vraiment !

-Alors, je suppose que tu pourrait lancer à la perfection ces deux sorts, demanda Hermione au Gryffondor qui l'avait interrompue.

-Bien sûr !

-Très bien, nous allons voir cela. Désarme moi donc !

Elle avait sorti sa baguette en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Le gryffondor sourit, sur de lui :

-EXPELIARMUS !

Le sortilège rata Hermione de vingt centimètres.

Au bout de trois essais, le gryffondor parvint à toucher Hermione. Rien ne se passa.

Alors, Hermione chuchota : Expéliarmus.

Le rayon toucha le gryffondor qui tomba à la renverse, alors que Hermione récupérait sa baguette, pour lui rendre, et reprendre son discours.

-Bien, maintenant que ce petit problème est réglé, quelqu'un d'autre a t'il des remarques à faire. Non ? très bien. Puisque vous êtes d'années différentes, il sera normal que vous progressiez différemment. C'est aussi pour cela que nous commenceront par des sorts « simples ».

Ah, oui, j'oubliais, chacun peut entrer ou quitter ce club quand il en a envie.

A ces mots, le gryffondor partit, ainsi qu'une vingtaine d'élèves, montrant qu'ils ne voulaient pas étudier les sortilèges proposés.

Après que les non intéressés ont quitté la salle, Hermione commence a ordonner la salle :

-Mettez vous par deux, face à face et en ligne¼

Harry étudiait les parchemins que Chiron lui avait passé. Eux aussi étaient infiniment long. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant vu que les peuples elfes et centaure semblaient bien se connaître.

Il était plongé dans un parchemins traitant du corps humain, et de comment la magie interagissait avec le corps. Ainsi, Harry apprit que le fonctionnement du corps était le résultat d'un équilibre précis. Chaque personne avait une magie propre particulière, et le corps s'adaptait à celle-ci.

Même les moldus avaient apparemment une sorte de magie. Mais celle-ci était quasi inutilisable, n'étant seulement qu'une magie passive.

Après avoir lu une bonne heure, Harry décida de repartire à la recherche de sa mémoire perdue.

La veille, il n'avait absolument rien trouvé, il avait pourtant cherché à fond¼

Alors qu'il méditait, Harry sentit une de ses barrières trembler. Voldemort essayait à nouveau d'ébranler ses fortifications. Cependant, en détournant son attention pour regarder ses défenses, il remarqua une chose bizarre : _Quelque chose filait à toute allure dans son esprit, ce devait être la mémoire cherchée__¼__ Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu une fois, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'immobiliser. _

Content, Harry se pencha sur ses fortifications. Voldemort était parti : il ne restait plus qu'à reconsolider tout-ça, mais pas trop non plus¼

Voldemort était content. _Apparemment, Potter ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il pourrait donc continuer son travail de sape en restant discret. Il arriverait finalement à percer ses pensées__¼_

Hermione était exténuée : _elle avait dut surveiller Ron pendant trop longtemps à son goût. Il était quasiment intenable quand Malfoy était dans les parages__¼_

_Heureusement, celui-ci n'avait pas trop cherché à l'énerver. Autrement, elle n'aurait jamais pu le contenir._

_Les élèves se débrouillaient assez bien, voir très bien, surtout les Serpentard. Etonnamment, ils paraissaient les plus motivés. Hermione ne l'aurait jamais cru._

Draco était content. _Bien, ce club promet d'être intéressant. Au moins, je pourrais beaucoup m'améliorer en pratique. Et cela m'est indispensable. _Il se replongea dans ses pensées pour faire le vide. Il faisait aussi beaucoup de progrès en occlumentie. Rogue arrivait de moins en moins à lire ses souvenirs, ce qui était très encourageant.

Harry se prépara, la pensée allait vers lui. Il était près. Il tendit son esprit vers elle¼ pour la laisser passer. Elle était trop rapide. Il fallait trouver autre chose. _Trop rapide ? Tout dépend de ma vitesse, sur un balais, le vif d'or ne se déplace pas toujours aussi vite qu'il n'y parait. _

Harry commença donc à se concentrer, pour attraper la mémoire hors de portée. Il arriva enfin à son niveau, mais, _impossible de la lire. Il fallait la stopper. Mais comment ? Son esprit ne semblait avoir aucune prise dessus. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?_

_C'était une pensée, qu'il cherchait à attraper, ou plutôt à arrêter. Il ne pouvait donc qu'utiliser d'autres pensées pour parvenir à la stopper__¼_

Harry éleva donc un « mur de pensées » pour contrer la vitesse de sa mémoire. Quand celle-ci toucha le mur, celui-ci explosa, désordonnant toutes les pensées que Harry avait utilisées.

Après avoir réussi à calmer ces dernières, Harry tenta une nouvelle approche de la mémoire, qui avait très peu ralentit. Il collecta quelques pensées, et essaya de stabiliser sa vitesse parallèlement à celle de sa mémoire. Prenant les pensées, il en fit comme un fil, pour « attraper » la mémoire qu'il cherchait. Il y parvint, mais quoi qu'il fasse, il n'arrivait toujours pas à la stopper.

_Et bien, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire… Il ne me reste plus qu'à utiliser toute ma magie, peut-être que je pourrais alors…_

Harry se concentra donc, et cette fois ci, il concentrait toute son énergie pour bloquer sa mémoire. Celle ci fonça vers lui. Et dans le mur d'énergie qu'il avait dressé.

Harry fut stupéfait : Il avait réussi. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulu la lire, il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas la saisir… La pensée tournoyait encore à une vitesse folle, sur elle même…

Dumbledore réfléchissait : _pas en Europe, ni en Asie, ni en Afrique… Le terrain se rétrécissait, et il avait maintenant une autre mission : trouver une mine à Harry, quoi qu'il veuille en faire. Apparemment, il voulait la faire exploser. Pourquoi ? Cela avait sûrement un lien avec Voldemort. Mais il ne chercherait pas de ce côté. Harry avait toute sa confiance._

Rogue était mécontent : _Draco est toujours du côté de Voldemort, et il m'est maintenant quasi-impossible de pénétrer ses pensées. Je ne pourrait plus vérifier si il change ou non de côté. Heureusement, peut-être que le devoir que je lui ai donné pourra l'aider de ce côté._

Hagrid était content pou son frère : _Il a apparemment fait ami-ami avec Touffu, c'est bien, ça. Si il est plus calme, peut-être apprendra-t-il plus vite l'anglais…_

Maintenant, avec toute ses réserves d'énergies, Harry tentait de retirer l'énergie de sa mémoire. Aparement, lorsqu'il l'avait produit, il avait en même temps produit une telle quantité d'énergie, que la mémoire elle même en était chargée. Au bout de quelques heures de travail, la mémoire ralentissait visiblement. Harry, épuisé, s'arrêta là, pour dormir un peu.

_Ca ne sert à rien que je puisse la lire aujourd'hui, si je suis trop fatigué pour la lire._

Une voix sifflante réveilla Harry :

-Ah Potter désarmé, cette fois, il ne m'échappera pas.

Harry fit un bon de un mètre, puis s'étonna de ne pas trouver sa baguette à ses côtés, comme il avait l'habitude de la garder, avant de se rendre compte que la personne qui avait prononcé ces paroles avait quatre pieds,… ou plutôt quatre sabots : Chiron se moquait encore de lui.

Pour la forme, Harry maugréa un « cestpasdrôle », alors que son maître se tenait les côtes :

-Non, mais tu aurait du voir ta tête, vraiment, je suis sur que si tu Lui fait se coup là, il mourra de rire.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

-Ouhla, tu t'es levé du pied gauche? Ben non, pourtant, tu as sauté à un mètre du sol, c'était les deux pieds en même temps. En tout cas, c'est sur, aujourd'hui, tu dormais.

Chiron se grattait la joue avec un morceau de bois, faisant mine de réfléchir. _Un morceau de bois ? MA BAGUETTE !_

D'un geste brusque, Harry prit la baguette des mains du centaure, et la rangea furieusement à ses côtés : il marmonna

-Je croyais que les centaures restaient la tête dans leurs prédictions et n'avaient aucun sens de l'humour.

-Et bien tu as parfaitement raison, mais moi, je n'ai jamais avancé beaucoup dans l'art de la divination. Et puis je dois dire que les autres ne sont pas vraiment très drôles.

Harry regarda son maître, interloqué.

Celui-ci reprit un visage sérieux :

-Cependant, blague à part, tu m'as déçu.

-Quoi ?

-ET bien, tu es là pour apprendre le tir à l'arc, non ? Alors pourquoi ne t'en es tu pas servi ?

En effet, Harry se retourna, et vit, à vingt centimètres de son lit, un arc et des flèches.

Ton temps de réaction est vraiment très bas, tu aurais du avoir une flèche encochée, en, disons, vingt secondes maximum. Aujourd'hui, nous essayerons d'augmenter ta rapidité de tir.

Ron se leva. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, il vit Hermione en train de travailler.

-Eh ben, déjà levée ?

-Quoi ! Il faut bien non, Poudlard est fait pour étudier ! (Elle avait presque crié)

-Oh, doucement ! On est seul pour le moment, pas la peine de faire semblant…

Ne changeant pas de ton Hermione continua :

-Non, je dois le faire avec tout le monde ! Et laisse moi, j'ai du travail. Et j'ai déjà mangé !

Elle se replongea dans son livre, encore excédée d'avoir oublié la composition exacte de la potion qu'elle cherchait dans :

Potions Magiques, troisième année. par Arsenius Beaulitron.

Non, ça, ce n'est pas une faute : après que indicatif ! ! ! !

Mileslerenard : Et oui, tout ce que je fais subir a Harry, c est pour son bien.

Fiero J'ai fait mon possible pour ne pas avoir de mort sur la conscience. Mais... Peut-être était-ce trop tard, ces quelques jours de séparation

onarluca Merci de me suivre toujours.

Zabou Eh bien, ton impatience doit être soulagée, maintenant, non ?

Philippe Gryffondor T'y es presque, mais je ne te le dirai pas tout de suite, ce qui s'est passé.

David Oh, t'aime bien ? Vraiment ? Ca c'est dommage... Parce que Dumbledore va venir mettre la pagaille dans tout ça.

m4r13 

Euh, juste... Chiron, c'est pas "l'ancien" non plus... C'est juste le prof à Harry. Pour le cours, je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout raconter. Ben, ils se sont entraîné, quoi.

Gh()st Changer de camp ? Ouais, on peut dire ça, si on veut...


	31. Un peu d'histoire

Chapitre 31 : Un peu d'histoire

Dumbledore avait demandé aux membres de l'ordre de trouver la mine, enfin, pour le moment. _Il avait en effet d'autres choses à faire. Visiter l'Amérique et l'Océanie, par exemple, bien qu'il doutât que Harry aie pu se déplacer jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde. Fumsec, lui pouvait, mais à sa connaissance, aucun phénix n'aurait eut de raison de le transporter en Océanie ou en Amérique.  
_

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry était excédé : Son maître lui demandait sans arrêt d'augmenter sa cadence, et ses tirs étaient de moins en moins précis, ses doigts soufraient atrocement malgré les gants en cuir qu'il avait conjuré. Chiron l'arrêta :

-Bien. Mais arrêtons maintenant, tu sembles épuisé. Nous reprendrons cet après midi.

Harry souffla de soulagement, et ôta ses gants de ses mains endolories.

_Le reste de la matinée allait apparemment être consacrée à la médecine. Peut-être allait-il enfin apprendre comment soigner ses doigts ? Bien que les herbes que lui donnait Chiron fussent très efficaces, ses doigts étaient toujours endoloris après._

La semaine passa vite pour tous. Harry avait maintenant des durillons au bout de son index et majeur droit et une cale à la base du pouce gauche. Ses tirs étaient maintenant assez rapides, mais toujours imprécis.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Pour Ti'Fall, une semaine correspondait à quelques heures pour un homme normal.

Dumbledore, lui, avait eut beaucoup de travail. Tout d'abord, il avait fini de visiter le monde : aucun sorcier connaissant la télépathie longue distance n'avait pour élève Harry Potter, mais sa visite avait sûrement décidé certain d'entre eux à prendre des disciples. Ensuite, il avait du chercher une mine susceptible de pouvoir s'effondre sans causer de dommage en surface. Il explorait donc à présent les régions minières de l'Angleterre pour trouver une mine abandonnée dans une région totalement déserte.

Il attendait d'avoir un résultat avant de parler à Harry. Mais il pourrait tout d'abord parler à son ancien maître.

Le directeur se dirigea donc vers la salle sur demande.

A l'autre bout du couloir, une élève fonçait aussi tête baissée…

Le choc fut rude, mais Dumbledore se releva sans mal :

-Voyons, Mlle Granger, est-ce une façon de montrer son respect envers les personnes âgées ?

Hermione rougit et sembla chercher un trou de souris où disparaître.

-Allons Mlle Granger, il n'y a pas de mal. Mais où couriez vous si vite en ce dimanche soir ? La salle sur demande, hein ? Je parie que ça a à voir avec Harry.

-Comment le savez vous ?

-Et bien, si je viens ici, c'est aussi pour rechercher Harry.

-Comment-ça ?

-Et bien, cette salle peut faire apparaître quiconque, si on le veut vraiment. Et, Mlle Granger, j'ai une question à vous poser. Croyez-vous aux elfes ?

-Aux Elfes ? Je ne comprends pas…

-Je veux parler des elfes nobles, les grands elfes… La vision que les moldus ont des elfes.

-Quoi ! Ils existent ? Enfin, oui, pourquoi pas, ce serait logique, sinon, on ne ferait pas la distinction « elfe de maison », je suppose. Mais c'est étrange, je n'ai jamais vu de livre sorcier y faisant allusion autrement que dans les légendes.

-Et bien, voyez-vous, ce peuple existe encore, mais il est très discret. Cependant, je pense pouvoir vous faire rencontrer l'un d'entre eux ce soir, si vous me promettez te ne JAMAIS parler de ça à quiconque sans l'accord d'un elfe. Je veux votre parole de Sorcière.

Dumbledore avait pris un air sérieux tel que Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu prendre. Elle se décida donc vite :

-Je jure sur mon sang que je ne trahirais pas le secret de cette race sans son accord, que ma voix s'éteigne si je prononce quoi que ce soit sur cela.

Dumbledore eut soudain l'air surpris, puis sourit :

-Je suppose que vous avez conscience de ce que vous venez de faire ?

-Oui. Hermione avait l'air sérieuse comme jamais.

-Bien, si vous êtes si déterminée, nous pouvons entrer.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Chez lui, Ti'Fall sentit une immense magie venir le chercher :

_-Percival ? C'est impossible !_

Il disparut soudainement.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry méditait. Après avoir finalement attrapé sa mémoire manquante, il l'avait lue, et avait commencé de s'entraîner à maîtriser son aura de stabilisation. Elle était vraiment faible et facile à concentrer, mais cependant, lorsqu'il essayait de l'augmenter en puissance, il s'aperçut vite qu'un certain nombre de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire :

Ses dernières vacances chez les Dursley.

Des bribes de souvenirs heureux, notamment ceux où étaient en présence ses amis.

Les vacances passées chez sa tante

La vision de ses parents… et de sa mère.

Et étonnamment ses années chez les Dursley.

Harry n'avait tout d'abord pas compris, mais au bout d'un jour d'intense réflexion (d'ailleurs, ses performances ce jour là laissèrent à désirer), il avait finalement comprit que cet aura correspondait à la protection de sa mère, comme l'aura à la part de Voldemort.

Il eut soudain très envie de remercier Dumbledore : Sans lieu où il était « chez lui », sans ce lien de sang, cet aura se serait sans doute effacée, et il serait certainement mort. Heureusement, maintenant, tous les souvenirs heureux, qu'il avait classé, allient pouvoir servir d'une base pour la renforcer.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Sous les yeux éberlués d'Hermione se trouvait un être étrange : Petit,(environ un peu plus d'un mètre) les oreilles pointues, une barbe et une chevelure pouvant rivaliser avec celle de Dumbledore…

-Ti'Fall, ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, même pour moi. Ravi de te revoir, Percival. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'amène ? Et surtout, qui est cette jeune fille que je ne crois pas connaître ?

-Non, en effet, c'est une brillante amie de ton élève, Harry Potter. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger.

Hermione ne comprenait maintenant plus rien : _Ti'Fall, longtemps, Percival, Harry Potter _?

-Et elle était vraiment prête à vous voir. Elle est prête à devenir muette si jamais elle trahissait le secret.

Ti'Fall regarda Hermione d'un air étonné. Voyant son air déterminé, il hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Albus :

-Allons, Percival, mon ancien élève, tu recherches donc mon nouvel élève humain ?

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, je suppose qu'il t'a dit ce pourquoi il est venu te trouver ?

-En effet.

-Tu comprendras donc combien il est important à nos yeux, en plus d'être un très bon ami, j'espère.

Ti'Fall sourit :

-Oh, tu t'es fâché avec lui ? Allons ne t'inquiète pas, tout être fait des erreurs, ou plutôt des actions qui ne lui paraissent pas toujours positives.

Dumbledore sourit à son tour.

_Eh bien, apparemment, ces deux là se comprennent très bien, mais moi, dans l'histoire, je ne comprends toujours rien :_

-Euh, excusez-moi ? Je voudrais savoir une chose. Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

Les adultes se tournèrent vers elle, puis Ti'Fall tourna à son tour un regard interrogateur vers « Percival ».

-Eh bien, il y a maintenant trois cent ans, à peu près, j'arrivais dans le collège pour sorcier de Poudlard.

_300 ans ! Mais c'est impossible ! Aucun homme, même sorcier, ne peu vivre si longtemps !_

-Cependant, à l'époque, très peu de « sang de bourbe » étaient acceptés. J'étais donc un marginal, et les élèves comme les professeurs me rejetaient. Cela contribua à ne pas développer ma magie autant que je l'aurais voulu. Mon rêve le plus cher devint rapidement de devenir fort, mais étrangement, je n'étais pas attiré par la magie noire. Ce que je voulais surtout, c'était le meilleurs professeur possible. Je pense que vous voyez où je veux en venir.

Un certain soir, alors que je déambulait dans les couloirs, me ressassant mes veux, j'ai vu une porte se matérialiser devant mes yeux. Curieux comme je l'était, je pénétrait pour la première fois dans « la salle sur demande », et rencontrait pour la première fois mon maître, Ti'Fall.

-Ainsi, c'est comme cela que se nomme cette merveilleuse salle. Je me demandais pourquoi j'était à chaque fois transporté ici. Mais apparemment, si le souhait est assez fort, il se réalise ici. Permes-tu que je continue ?

Voyant la détermination de l'enfant en face de moi, j'ai accepté assez rapidement de lui enseigner la magie convenablement, après qu'on a fait connaissance.

Cependant, il y a encore une chose qui me chagrine, comment peux tu encore être vivant à l'heure actuelle ? 150 ans est l'apogée des sorciers en bonne santé, mais ils déclinent rapidement passé cet âge, et peu atteignent 200 ans.

Dumbledore sourit :

-En effet, c'est pourquoi je n'aie actuellement qu'un peu plus de 150 ans.

Alors qu'Hermione affichait un air ahuri, Ti'Fall restait calme, attendant la suite.

-Lorsque « Percival » a atteint 150 ans, il a usé toute sa magie et même plus d'énergie encore pour accomplire des rituels assez compliqués, sur la base de fonctionnement des retourneurs de temps.

Il revint donc pour me créer… comme « clone » de son être de dix ans. Puis, il me transféra toutes ses pensées et magie restante, avant de me renvoyer d'où il venait. Ainsi, Percival disparut et je rentrai à Poudlard, pour apprendre à maîtriser ma magie.

Je crois que j'ai répondu à vos questions ?

_Hmm, évidemment, « il a fait sa baguette magique des choses que je n'avais encore jamais vues ». Tout peut s'expliquer maintenant. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si puissant, ou qu'il se soit lié d'amitiée avec Flamel… Au fait…_

-Euh, Professeur ?

-Oui Hermione ?

-Durant ma première année Harry m'a rapporté ces paroles : « pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus » Elle sont de vous, non, alors pourquoi …

-Pourquoi Perceval à voulu faire cela ? Et bien, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il avait un esprit équilibré.

-Mais… Percival, c'est vous, non ?

-Oui. Et non. Mais de toute façon. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai un esprit équilibré ?

Hermione demeurait perplexe. Ti'Fall, lui, sourit :

-Bien, je voies que mon enseignement t'a été intégralement transmis. Très bien. Mais maintenant, sauf si tu as autre chose, permets-tu que je me retire ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et une dernière chose. Tu ne m'a pas dit ton nom.

-Albus Percival Wulfric Brillant Dumbledore.

-Bien, à plus tard.

Ti'Fall s'évanouit dans les airs, et les deux sorciers sortirent de la pièce.

Hermione se dirigea vers les dortoirs : _Cela fait déjà beaucoup à analyser. L'Histoire de Poudlard peut attendre un jour._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh, mais je n ai eu que 6 reviews, dois je vous rappeler a quoi sert le petit bouton bleu a gauche ?

Zabou Merci de me dire frnchement ce que tu pense. Et je suis d accord avec toi. Dans mes dernier chapitres il ne se passe pa grand chose.

magali Ok, je vais essayer de faire ce que tu me demande, et merci de suivre ma fic

Mileslerenard Eh bien, Voldie va deja faire une sale tronche sana que Harry ait tous ses pouvoirs comme tu dis, mais lorsqu il sera prêt, ce sera la bataille du sciecle, voir plus.

Fiero Desole, mais Dimanche je suis SUR que je ne pourrai pas mettre de chapitre en plus, alors, pour que tu ne meures pas, je le metterqi Samedi

onarluca Merci de tes encouragements

Gh()st Merci de dire ce que tu pense de ma fic, mais je suis d accord avec toi, celui ci etait moins bien.


	32. Recherches

Chapitre 32 : Recherches

Hermione se dirigeait à toute allure vers la salle sur demande, pour lire le livre. Cependant elle faisait attention à ne pas foncer dans d'autres personnes, comme cela lui arrivait parfois. Une fois arrivée dans la salle sur demande, elle eut cependant une surprise : il n'y avait pas le livre, mais Ti'Fall.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, je pense que ton souhait s'est réalisé, non, jeune fille ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je voulais autre chose.

-Allons, allons, tu voulais sûrement me revoir au plus profond de toi, ce n'est pas grave. Mais je ne puis t'enseigner la magie à toi aussi.

-Mais je ne veux pas que…

-Allons, bien sûr que si tu le veux.

Hermione rougit et baissa la tête.

-Bien, cependant, je suppose que je peut te donner quelques indications, que tu sauras sûrement utiliser. Voici les principes de base de la magie, et ceux ci ne sont pas un secret :

-Un : toutes les énergies sont liées entre elles, et la magie en fait partie.

-Deux : Rien n'est comparable à l'innovation : Toute source d'inspiration est bienvenue.

-Trois : Il n'y a aucune limite à la magie. En tout cas, aucune limite que je connaisse.

Avec ces trois principes, c'est à toi de découvrir la meilleur façon d'utiliser ta magie. Tu pourra faire de grandes choses, Hermione.

Hermione grava ces quelques mots dans sa tête, et alors qu'elle hochait la tête, Ti'Fall disparut.

Hermione sortit une fiole de sa poche, ainsi que du parchemin et une plume : Elle allait pouvoir commencer ce pourquoi elle était venue ici :

Un livre apparu devant elle.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry était entourée d'une aura bleue, calme, mais inégalement puissante : Par endroits, elle paraissait plus faible, par moments. Cependant Harry était content, il réussissait pleinement contrôler cette énergie docile. Il la renforçait de plus en plus en créant des liens avec ses souvenirs les plus heureux. Cependant, ces liens devaient se faire un par un, et le processus prenait du temps. Mais maintenant, il avait compris comment maîtriser deux de ses auras.

Cependant, Harry ne passait pas à la troisième. Dans son souvenir, il avait utilisé cette troisième source d'énergie, et tout s'était déréglé. Il devait d'abord parfaitement maîtriser l'aura de sa mère…

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ti'Fall souriait : _Oui, c'est vrai, la magie peut faire des choses Vraiment Etonnantes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les protections de ce lieu puissent être si facilement brisées._

Il se mit alors au travail : _si les protections étaient brisées, il devait au plus vite les réparer, il fallait donc au plus vite les vérifier et trouver la faille._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry se réveilla. Comme durant la dernière semaine, il était levé une heure avant son maître. Mais, il ne commença pas son entraînement de tir à l'arc, ni lu les parchemins donnés par Chiron. Il partit courir, et s'entraîner : Il ne devait pas perdre les habitudes que Ti'Fall lui avait inculquées. Il devait maintenir sa forme physique, et aussi l'augmenter. Surtout si Ti'Fall lui préparait d'autres enseignements physiques, ce qu'il présentait : durant leurs dernier affrontement, il lui avait montré la puissance d'un arc bien utilisé, mais aussi d'une épée bien utilisée. Puis il l'avait envoyé apprendre le tir à l'arc. Il apprendrait sans doute plus tard l'escrime.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Hermione ouvrit le livre. Par curiosité, elle regarda jusqu'où allait le livre. Elle s'aperçu alors que le livre n'était pas finit d'écrire : Alors qu'elle lisait la dernière ligne, une autre se rajoutait :

__

Mardi 17 septembre, vingt heures : une élève de gryffondors, Hermione Granger, découvre mon Histoire.

__

« Quoi, ce livre est l'histoire INTERGRALE de Poudlard ! » Je ne dois surtout pas le lire en entier. Ce serait certes très intéressant, mais, je ne sait pas ce qui pourrait en découler. Non, mieux vaut d'abord en parler au directeur. Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas. Harry ne veut pas être découvert. Oui, mais il l'a été, non ?

Non, Dumbledore a découvert son maître, c'est tout ! Bon, et maintenant, passons au travail que Harry m'a demandé. LA FONDATION DE POUDLARD , CA DOIT ETRE LE DEBUT.

Hermione tourna les pages pour se retrouver au début du livre : il était, comme la dernière fois, écrit e latin, cependant, cette fois, elle avait la potion de traduction prête : Elle sortit de sa robe la fiole étiquetée « Latin », et la but : Immédiatement, elle put comprendre le texte.

Le livre commençait bien par la fondation de Poudlard : L'écriture était belle et régulière, sûrement une écriture de femme…

En effet, dans le livre était marqué que les quatre fondateurs s'étaient réunis pour consigner dans ce livre l'histoire de leur création : Poudlard.

Hermione prit son parchemin, une plume, et commença à prendre des notes.

Une heure plus tard, elle souffla, et s'arrêta, fière d'elle. Elle avait sûrement collecté les informations dont Harry avait besoin. Elle ferma donc le livre, et prit la direction des dortoirs.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Ron l'attendait. Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, elle ne le comprit pas. Ce qu'il disait sonnait comme :

-Ah, Hermione ! Mais où étais tu passée enfin ?

Mais cette phrase n'avait aucun sens !

Ron fut on ne peut plus surpris de la réponse de Hermione :

-Quid ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

__

Encore une phrase sans aucun sens. Mais enfin, que se passe t-il ? Ah, mais oui, bien sur ! La potion !

Hermione sortit une autre fiole et la vida sous les yeux de Ron :

-Oui, pardon, tu disais ?

-Je te demandais où tu était passée. Déjà hier soir, tu t'es absentée.

Hermione fit un discret signe de tête à Ron pour lui montrer tout le monde dans la salle commune :

-ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ! TU SURVEILLES MES MOINDRES GESTES, MAINTENANT ? J'AI LE DROIT D4ALLER OU IL ME SEMBLE? NON ? Bon, maintenant laisse moi, j'ai du travail à rattraper.

Ron déglutit : _Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend encore ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, le seigneur des ténèbres à « tué » ses parents. Mais quand même, ça fait bizarre. Voyons voir ce qu'elle fait._

Alors qu'il regardait par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, il la vit poser sa baguette sur sa feuille : des mots s'inscrirent furtivement :

Attends, il y a trop de monde.

__

Hermione veut donc attendre que la salle se vide ? Très bien, de toute façon j'ai toujours mes potions à travailler, si je veux rester à niveau pour être auror.

Hermione avait maintenant sous les yeux deux rouleaux de parchemins écrits en prise de note en latin. _Comment allait-elle pouvoir le lire ? Il y avait bien des sortilèges de traduction, mais sur des notes, ça ne marcherait jamais. Il fallait donc qu'elle rédige. Heureusement qu'elle avait préparé de la potion en plus._

La salle se vidait des élèves. Bientôt, les derniers furent partis. Ron demanda alors à Hermione :

-Alors où est-ce que tu étais passée ? Et c'est quoi cette pot…

Alors que Ron parlait encore, Hermione avait vidé une nouvelle fiole.

-Tu disais ?

-Heu… C'est quoi cette potion?

-C'est juste une potion de traduction. Malheureusement elle a un gros défaut : l'utilisateur ne peut parler ou comprendre qu'une seule langue à la fois. C'est pour ça que je dois en reprendre à chaque fois.

-Et puis te demander à quoi cela te sert?

-Oui. Tu te rappelle ce que Harry nous avait demandé?

-Heu… Attends voir… ce n'était pas l'origine de Poudlard, non?

-Si ! Et j'ai trouvé le livre parfait pour cette recherche. Malheureusement, il est en latin, alors j'ai du utiliser cette potion. Maintenant, je dois retraduire les notes que j'ai prises.

-Ahh,d'accord.C'était donc ça. Je me demandais où tu étais passée.

__

Où j'étais passée. Mince. Je ne peux rien lui dire, sinon, il en voudra toujours plus. Bien, si je lui laisse croire ce qu'il veut, ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge grave, non ?

-Euh, oui, désolée que tu te sois inquiété pour rien !

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Tant que tout va bien. Alors, as tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans cette recherche ?

-Quelque chose d'intéressant ? _Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Mais oui ! Pourquoi Harry veut cette recherche. Mince ! Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchit qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ? Bon, essayons au hasard._

-Heu, j'ai remarqué que la fondation de Poudlard date d'il y a à peu près mille ans. Cela te dit t-il quelque chose ?

-Il y a mille ans ? Bien sûr. J'aurai du y penser avant !

-Quoi, Ron, tu sais quelque chose ?

-Oui, c'était il y a deux ans.

-Mais bien sur ! Tu as raison. Et c'est sûrement pour cela que Harry nous demande cette recherche.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Eh bien, ne lui a t'on pas demandé ce qu'il s'était passé il y a mille ans ?

-Pourquoi aurait-il pris ce moyen détourné ? Ce n'est pas son genre, non ?

-Hmmm, il a peut-être changé, ou alors il a de bonnes raisons. _Peut-être que lui aussi a donné sa parole à quelqu'un… Cela se pourrait il que l'événement que l'on cherche concerne… LES ELFES ????_

-Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Mais on pourra y réfléchire plus tard. Moi, je tombe de sommeil.

-Bonne idée, on ne peut rien faire quand on est fatigué.

Les deux apprentis sorciers se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Une fois arrivée, Hermione tomba sur son lit.

__

Ouf, j'ai failli lui révéler. Heureusement que je me suis repris à temps. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il trouve tout cela tout seul !

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ti'Fall était en sueur. La recherche approfondie qu'il faisait lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Cependant, il avait aussi très peur : _La faille devrait se voir ! Pourquoi n'y en a t-il aucune. Comment est-ce possible ? Ce doit être forcement le bouclier que fait défaut… Non ! IMPOSSIBLE !_

-Si c'est vraiment cela… Nous courrons droit à la catastrophe ! Mais pour vérifier, j'ai d'abord besoin de l'accord du roi. Bon, nous verrons cela demain. En attendant, plus de repos ne me fera pas de mal.

Dès qu'il put, Ti'Fall rentra en transe totale. Il devait absolument trouver où se trouvait le problème de la source. Ainsi, il transporta toue son énergie pour vérifier la source. Il était quasiment le seul à pouvoir le faire. En effet, visiter ainsi la source était d'un grand danger : Si on était imprudent, et que la transe n'était pas parfaite, on pouvait se faire absorber par la source. Mais Ti'Fall devait absolument le faire.

La source, était comme une masse d'énergie. Dès que la perturbation crée par Ti'Fall fut détectée, elle fut attaquée par un lambeau d'énergie : Ti'Fall se laissa faire, et disparut, aspiré dans la source.

Deux mondes frissonnèrent : _Mais quelle est cette perturbation ?_

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dumbledore cherchait toujours. _Enfin, quoi, une mine dans un coin désertique de l'Angleterre, çà n'est pas impossible à trouver, non ?_

-----oooOOOooo-----

Hermione se levait : _Bien, aujourd'hui je devrais pouvoir finir la traduction de mes notes. J'espère que Ron sera assez patient pour attendre que j'analyse ce qui en découle._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Drago s'entraînait. Pas une de ses minutes libres n'était transformée en entraînement : Bien sûr Occlumentie, où sa défense augmentait considérablement, mais aussi dans les sorts de défense et d'attaque. Cependant, ceux ci lui posaient un grand problème : _La magie noire n'était pas plus puissante que la magie blanche. Elle étaient à égalité. Lui aurait on encore mentit sur ce point ?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon, vous avez eut ce chapitre un peu en avance, ce n'est pas une raison pour arrêter de reviewer ;-)

Merci a mes reviewers :

Philippe Gryffondor Merci pour le compliment.

Méganne Granger Merci d'être si enthousiaste.

Fiero T'inquiète, pour l'instant, j'essaye de poster toujours au même rythme, tu as encore au moins deux semaines à vivre !

Mae Kusanagi Merci de me suivre toujours

Lyls Merci, ce compliment me donne envie d'avancer

Gh()st Non, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas rencontrer Harry, parce que, lui, il n'a pas envie d'être rencontré, donc, dès qu'il rentrerait dans la salle sur demande, il serait tout de suite éject

Mileslerenard Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous

onarluca Merci du compliment, je vais me remettre à écrire

chessandmat Pas grave pour Dumbledore, ce n'est pas non plus totalement indispensable à l'histoire, je crois

m4r13

C'est pas grave que tu ai oublié une fois; bon, d'accord, je te l'accorde, cette histoire était un peu bizarre, mais, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit insoupçonnable. C'est juste pour que tout colle :

Comment Dumbledore est si puissant : il a été entraîné. Par Ti'FAll, seulement, il dit qu'il n'y a pas eut d'humain avant une assez longue période. Donc, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose… Bon, voilà, c'est comme cela que m'est venu le commencement de cette idée. Ne m'en veut pas trop si c'est un peu capillotracté.


	33. Nouvelles

Chapitre 33 : Nouvelles

Jeudi 19 Septembre : Dumbledore pensait avoir trouvé une mine convenable :

Hmmmm. Une petite mine abandonnée depuis cinquante ans, n'ayant connu aucune grosse exploitation, sur le papier, ça sonne bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à la vérifier. Je préviendrai Harry pour voir si cela lui convient avant de faire les installations qu'il a demandé. Bien, j'aurai du courrier pour lui ce soir en théorie.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ti'Fall avait passé une journée entière à vérifier l'état de la source. Le résultat qu'il avait obtenu l'intriguait au plus au point : Il n'y avait aucune autre perturbation que la sienne, bref, tout allait parfaitement.

La source est en parfait état, les défenses sont en parfait état, et infranchissables… Il y a forcément un endroit qui flanche !!!

Ti'Fall décida alors de suivre le flux d'énergie, lentement, pour vérifier si il n'y avait pas de « parasite » raccrocher à quelque endroit.

Se laissant guider, il était comme porté par l'énergie magique qui l'enveloppait. Sortant de la Source même, il voyageait maintenant dans un important flux d'énergie.

Très bien, je ne voie pou l'instant rien, je dois me rapprocher du monde elfique, maintenant je vais tomber sur le disfonctionnement d'un moment à l'autre !

En effet, à peine eut-il pensé cela qu'il fut totalement arrêté par l'énergie magique. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Quoi, mais je suis un elfe, pourquoi la protection ne m'accepte pas ?

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry arrêta sa méditation. Maintenant, il contrôlait son énergie de mieux en mieux, et commençait à entrevoir comment l'utiliser. Par exemple, il avait déjà essayé d'étendre son aura normale, pour créer un champ de proximité pour être prévenu de toute intrusion. Cet essai avait marché, mais trop bien au goût de Harry. En effet, il n'avait pas apprécié recevoir un message d'alerte à chaque insecte passant dans ce champ.

Il arrivait maintenant à contrôler aussi assez bien son aura régulatrice et protectrice, et il pensait passer à son aura « Serpentard » le soir même.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Lorsque Ron descendit de son dortoir, il vit que Hermione était déjà réveillée :

Hein ? Mais pourtant je me suis levé tôt, non ? Est-ce qu'elle dort parfois ?

En effet, Hermione grattait toujours son parchemins pour retranscrire ses notes. Ron préféra éviter de la déranger pour ne pas lui demander de prendre une fois de plus la potion.

Il descendit donc pour déjeuner, avant de se replonger dans les notes qu'il avait prises pour le Véritasérum. En effet, il voulait plus que tout montrer à Hermione qu'il était capable de travailler, et de devenir auror.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ti'Fall, empêtré dans une magie plus forte que la sienne, ne pouvait rien faire.

Bien, si la force ne suffit pas dans ce cas la, essayons de contacter cette puissance.

Se mettant en transe, il s'accordant à la fréquence magique la plus proche, et entendis soudain des pensées :

-Bonjour, elfe, que viens tu faire ici ?

-Elfe ? Ici ? Mais c'est une pensée humaine, pas elfe !

-Eh bien, c'est une assez longue histoire, mais tout d'abord, qui êtes vous ?

-Qui suis je ? En théorie, la bonne question serait plutôt qu'est-ce que je suis. En effet, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je suis vivant. A vrai dire je suis Poudlard. Est-ce que vous me connaissez ?

-Eh bien, on peut dire ça, oui. Puisque vous m'avez déjà appelé trois fois dans mon existence.

Ah, c'était donc vous. Je me disais aussi... Mais enfin, pourquoi cette intrusion ?

-Intrusion, intrusion... Parlons en justement. D'abord, c'est vous qui avez commencé !

-Moi ? Ah, oui, je vois.

-Oui, tu as pénétré les défenses de mon monde pour m'enlevé. Et c'est pour cela que je suis empêtré ici.

-Empêtré ? Désolé, je relâche tout de suite mes défenses.

Ti'Fall put à nouveau se mouvoir.

-Voilà qui est mieux.

-Je suppose que vous avez voulu vérifier les défenses de votre monde, et que vous êtes ainsi arrivés ici ? Mais, par quel moyen ?

Parce que apparemment, vous venez de Ma source de magie, à laquelle je suis quand même attaché.

-Et bien, oui... et non. En fait, je viens de la source de magie de Mon monde, qui, par un fait que je n'avais pas prévu, se trouve être aussi la votre.

-Bien, je comprends mieux.

-Moi aussi, je me demandais comment une magie, si puissante soit-elle, pouvait transpercer nos défenses. Mais maintenant, tout est beaucoup plus clair. Cependant, un problème persiste : Je me dois de protéger mon monde contre toute intrusion

-Ah, oui, je vois. Tu devrais donc me déconnecter de ta source.

-Non, cela me parait être une mauvaise solution. A moins que vous le vouliez vraiment. Non, au contraire, je pense que je vais juste vous demander d'éviter de contacter les elfes, qui préfèrent l'isolationnisme, et surtout, de résister en cas de guerre. parce que si vous perdez, vous entraînerez aussi sûrement le monde des elfes avec vous.

-Bien sûr, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mes occupants ont l'air de tenir à moi, et je pense être tout à fait en mesure de résister si on m'attaque.

-Bien sûr, j'y compte bien. Et donc, peut-être à plus tard, moi, il faut que je rentre dans mon monde. Espérons que la source n'est pas plus partagée.

Ceci dit, il s'en retourna d'où il était venu, ne cherchant plus à ralentir pour chercher le défaut, puisqu'il venait de le "rencontrer".

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry tirait maintenant acceptablement à l'arc et Chiron lui annonça que la séance suivante, il se fabriquerai son propre arc. Les particularités tenaient dans

le bois utilisé,

la grandeur de l'arc,

la matière de la corde,

et bien sûr, la forme de l'arc.

Il apprenait ses cours de médecine avec assiduité, pensant que si cela lui permettait de passer moins de temps avec Mme Pomfresh, cela ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ti'Fall revint vite dans son corps. Devant lui se tenait Ton'Hohass.

Le vieil elfe s'inclina brusquement, avant de tourner légèrement la tête à droite et à gauche :

-Non, j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de mes (pour)suivants. Mais cela n'a pas été sans peines.

Ti'Fall se redressa brusquement, abandonnant tout protocole :

-Bien ! Une tasse de thé ?

-Volontiers !

-----oooOOOooo-----

Voldemort lui, ne se manifestait pas avec des actions d'éclat. Certes, il attaquait parfois des Cracmol, vois des Moldus isolés, mais en fait il préparait ses plans dans l'ombre…

Secrètement, il réunissait les ingrédients sui feraient de lui le véritable Seigneur des ténèbres de la Terre. Aucun sorcier ne pouvait imaginer ce que seraient ses pouvoirs alors. Cependant, il devait faire quelques sacrifices. Toute magie sombre ronge un peu l'âme, et le rituel qu'il s'apprêta à faire dépassait celle-ci de loin. Ses compétences en potions l'avaient grandement servit ces derniers temps.

Grâce à un simple transfert d'énergie, il avait put recueillir le désespoir et la haine de son ennemis juré, Harry Potter. Sa haine étaient maintenant distillée. Il avait séparé de son sang celui qui lui avait prêté son ennemi, pour réunir cinq des huit éléments nécessaires. Le sacrifice nécessaire pouvait encore attendre. Et il ne voulait se séparer de son pouvoir que le plus tard possible. Non, ce qui lui manquait, c'était maintenant la Peur de son ennemi.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas encore put la récupérer. Et pire, toutes ses intrusions dans l'esprit de son ennemis étaient farouchement repoussées. Il ne pouvait rien récupérer.

A cette pensée, Voldemort sourit. Toutes, non, récemment, il atteignait beaucoup plus facilement l'esprit de son ennemi. Il avait fait une grave erreur en quittant l'endroit qui le protégeait ainsi. Peu à peu, il parvenait à saboter ses défenses. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Ses plans se réaliseraient. Désormais, pas même l'organisation rongée de Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, ne pourrait l'arrêter. Tout au plus le ralentir… Mais il avait le temps. Tellement de temps. Sa dernière défaite lui avait appris une chose : La précipitation est source d'ennuis. Et si le pacte était scellé, plus jamais l'idée d'une fin quelconque ne pourrait le hanter.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Devant leur thé, les elfes discutaient :

-Alors ? Cette petite promenade ? Ca t'en a pris, un temps ! Où est-ce que tu es encore allé ! Tu sais très bien que tu es en captivité, non.

Le roi souriait. Ti'Fall faisait de même :

-Allons, ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon gardien l'a oublié en me donnant la permission de faire cette petite escapade..

-Alors tu appelles ça une petite escapade. Tu t'es bien amusé, au moins ?

-Au, bien sûr ! Rien de tel qu'une bonne immersion dans une bonne source pour se rafraîchir les idées.

-Et tu as résolu le problème qui te tourmentait ?

Là, Ti'Fall se renfrogna un peu. Le visage de Ton'Hohass s'éclaira :

-Non ! Ne me dit pas que le grand Ti'Fall à rencontré une difficulté pour la première fois ?

-Arrêtes avec tes âneries ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la première. Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis partit et ce que j'ai trouvé, il fallait le demander plus simplement. Mais je dois bien sûr te faire mon rapport. Prépare toi, ce que tu va entendre ne va pas forcément te plaire.

Ton'Hohass se rembrunit : Etait-ce vraiment aussi sérieux ?

-----oooOOOooo-----

Draco était très content de lui. Les progrès qu'il faisait étaient fulgurants. D'ailleurs, il commençait à pouvoir établire de très bonnes protections pour ses pensées. Cependant, cela n'était pas encore suffisant à son goût. De plus, Rogue continuait de lui enseigner. Il ne pouvait faire ainsi que des progrès. Ensuite, il pourrait enfin penser à ce qu'il voulait sans craindre quoi que ce soit. Il pourrait enfin faire des recherches pour savoir quelle était vraiment la magie la plus puissante. Mais une chose le turlupinait : Rogue était loin d'être idiot. Ce pourrait-il qu'il croit vraiment en ce qu'il me raconte : La grandeur de Voldemort et de ses œuvres, la faiblesse de Dumbledore…

Bien sûr ! Pourquoi me le répèterait il à chaque fois ? Non, il est vraiment fanatique. Vraiment dangereux.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Hermione finissait sa transcription pour Harry. En face d'elle, Ron prenait des notes sur le Véritaserum.

Impressionnant, il se donne vraiment à fond. Apparemment, il a beaucoup changé. Enfin, je suppose qu'il sera toujours un Weasley. Pensa Hermione en se souvenant de la « petite » altercation qu'il y avait eut lors de la DA.

-Finio !

-Hermione ? Ron avait un air de reproche dans la voix. Ta potion.

Hermione claqua des doigts comme si elle venait de se rappeler quelque chose, puis sortit de sa poche une fiole, qu'elle vida :

-Tu disais ?

-Je te disais que tu devais prendre ta potion avant de parler. Sinon, personne ne comprend.

-Ah, oui, mais j'oublie à chaque fois.

-Et, peux tu me dire ce que Harry va faire d'un parchemin en latin, hein ?

-Mais rien du tout ! Je vais lui envoyer la version française. Tout d'abord : Duplicare !

Un parchemin identique à celui qu'elle venait de finir d'écrire était apparu sur la table.

-Et maintenant, on peut utiliser la formule de traduction qui a rendu la potion de traduction obsolète. Quoique je trouve qu'elle a elle aussi ses avantages.

-Mouaif…

-Vertere

Hermione avait touché de sa baguette le premier mot du parchemin. Celui-ci se traduisit instantanément, puis le suivant. Et ainsi le parchemin entier fut en peu de temps traduit.

-Ouah, Hermione ! Impressionnant ! Très Impressionnant !

-Mais non, ce n'est rien, c'est juste un sortilège bien pratique.

-Oh, que si, c'est impressionnant Mlle Granger. Je connais peu d'élèves qui auraient pu traduire parfaitement une langue en une autre. Généralement, le vocabulaire est traduit, mais pas la grammaire, alors que l

-Professeur Dumbledore !

Albus sourit et tendis un paquet :

-Pour vous savez qui. Puis Dumbledore disparut.

Après un moment de flottement, Ron se décida :

-Dit, Hermione, pourquoi on est sensés donner ça au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je croyais que Dumbledore disait toujours V.. Vol.. Voldemort.

-Bravo Ron, tu devient raisonnable de dire son pseudonyme. Je savait que ce Vous savez qui créerait des confusion.

-Confusion ? Pseudonyme ?

-Oui, le Vous savez qui était quelqu'un à qui nous avons déjà envoyé du courrier cette année. Et Pseudonyme, et bien, il n'y a pas de famille « Voldemort » en Europe. Et crois moi, j'ai cherché.

Ron resta planté sur place, murmurant : Un pseudonyme, le monde tremble devant un pseudonyme…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cette idée n'ai malheureusement pas de moi mais de dragonwing4

dans sa super fanfiction : **Changer le pass**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci à :

m4r13 Merci de vouloir avec tant d'acharnement suivre ma fic, mais, oui, je connais le verbe capillotract

mag Merci, ca fait pliasir de se faire dire des compliments

Mileslerenard Albus !! Et bien, je suis flatté ! Mais ce n'est qu'une partie de mon nom, je suis aussi loyal ;-)

Philippe Gryffondor Ha ha, suspens suspens !!!

Gh()st Tu pensais que se serait intéressant, avais-tu tord ?

onarluca Merci d'être toujours l

Lyls Merci BEAUCOUP !


	34. problème de courrier

Chapitre 34 : Problème de courrier.

Hermione dut secouer Ron pour qu'il se remette du choc que lui avait causé cette révélation. Puis ils « postèrent » le livre et ce que Dumbledore leur avait demandé.

Harry, lui, finissait aussi sa journée. En anatomie, il étudiait le corps partie par partie, précisément. La manière de soigner le corps viendrait plus tard.

Ainsi, s'est lorsqu'il méditait qu'il sentit une zone de son cerveau l'appeler. Le sort qui le connectait en quasi-permanence au dortoir de Ron s'était réveillé : Il avait du courrier.

Il appela le livre à lui : Tout d'abord, il avait une lettre du directeur. En fait une carte, avec un point, et ses coordonnées : la mine qu'il voulait. Son piège se mettait en place. Avec la carte se trouvait une chaussette unique.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il lança un sort pour détecter la magie. La chaussette en était chargée :

Un portoloin ? Merci, pour transplaner, mieux vaut tout d'abord connaître les lieux de départ et d'arrivée.

Ensuite, il lut la lettre de Hermione :

Comme tu l'avais demandé, voici les renseignements que j'ai pu trouvé sur la fondation de Poudlard. Je peut jurer que ces renseignements sont vrai, et les plus complets existant dans le monde sorcier. Mais ne me demande pas pourquoi, ce serait trop long à t'expliquer, et tu ne me croirais peut-être pas.

La première réunion de L'Association de Défense a eue lieu. Et, devine quoi, Malfoy y était. On ne peut pas dire que cela ait plût à Ron, mais je te préviens, si jamais tu le rencontre, pense à Rogue.

Penser à Rogue ? Se pourrait-il que Malfoy soit en réalité du côté de Dumbledore ? Non, impossible, ou du moins, il n'y était pas, peut-être a-t il chargé. On ne sait jamais. Je ferai attention.

A ses lignes suivait trois parchemins sur la fondation de Poudlard. Il commença à en lire le début :

Poudlard fut fondé il y à mille ans. Les quatre plus grands sorciers anglais de l'époque avaient décidé de fonder une grande école de sorcellerie en grande Bretagne pour que le plus de sorciers possibles apprennent à contrôler leur pouvoir. Loins des Moldus, chez qui la méfiance grandissait, avec l'apparition des balais en Europe.

Leur choix se porta assez vite sur un paysage alors désolé : une plaine sans aucune végétation : un cataclysme semblait avoir eut lieu. A l'ouest se dressait cependant une forêt touffue qui semblait avoir été protégée.

Le cratère qui était au pied de la falaise se remplissait peu à peu de l'eau du ruisseau qui la traversait.  
  
Ils furent tous d'accord pour utiliser cet endroit si particulier et à le remodeler entièrement. Puisque tout semblait avoir été détruit par un énorme bouleversement.

Sur l'origine, les quatre étaient d'avis différent :

Rowena Serdaigle pensait à la chute d'une météorite.

Godric Gryffondor soutenait que seule la magie avait put faire cela.

Helga Poufsouffle pensait qu'il ne fallait rien conclure trop vite, et qu'un enquête devait être menée

Salazar Serpentard se ralliait à l'opinion de Godric, mais il avançait une hypothèse de plus : La grande armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres autoproclamé avait été anéantie, du moins aux dires de leur parents. Selon lui, la magie utilisée pour la détruire aurait pu largement créer un tel cataclysme.

Cependant, Godric comme Rowena ne le crurent pas, et se moquèrent de sa théorie fondée sur une histoire pour gamin. Alors, pour éviter que cela ne dégénèrent entre les sorciers quelque peu susceptibles, Helga leur proposa de commencer ce pour quoi ils étaient venus, et profiter du terrain au lieu de se chamailler pour savoir la raison de son arrangement.

Ils acceptèrent et se mirent au travail. La falaise fut creusée pour créer les fondation de ce qui allait devenir le château le plus fort d'Europe.

Harry arrêta là la lecture. _Apparemment, Hermione a trouvé une source fiable. Bien, comme je le pensait, aucun sorcier n'est au courrant des « exploits » de Ti'Fall : ils sont passés dans les histoires, puis oubliés, étant trop imprécis. C'était pour le mieux. Les elfes ne devaient pas connaître à nouveau une tragédie telle que celle là._

Bien, au lieu de méditer, cette nuit, je vais visiter la mine que Dumbledore m'a trouvé.

Harry toucha la chaussette, et fut transporté instantanément : Après trois heures de déambulation dans les couloirs de la mine, Harry avait fait le tour. _Cette mine était vraiment très petite, et les murs ne semblaient plus très solides… Elle s'effondrerait comme un château de cartes. Parfait, c'est pile ce qu'il me fallait. En plus, je n'ai vu aucune habitation aux alentours. Personne ne risque d'être blessé. Donc faisons donc ce petit souvenir._

Allant dans le couloir le plus profond et le plus long, il s'aménagea une petite chambre dans l'extrémité. Elle était assez spacieuse et contenait un lit, un bureau, une bibliothèque, ou du moins, d'apparence.

Et sur la table, Harry métamorphosa une pierre en pensine.

Bien, maintenant, le plus dur : les sentiments, et la prophétie.

Se concentrant, Harry changea ses sentiments _: il se fichait que Voldemort envoie quelqu'un pour trouver cette mémoire. La prophétie pourrait détruire Voldemort, si un mange mort la trouvait._

A cette pensée, Harry s'ajouta même un sentiment de réjouissance à la vue d'un Voldemort défait…Puis, il lança l'illusion :

Il leva sa baguette et toucha sa tempe, puis mit la pensée prélevée dans la pensine : Celle ci se mit alors à tournoyer :

Sibylle Trelawney parla :

-_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais …_

Et la silhouette disparut. Satisfait, Harry rangea la pensine dans son armoire, et mit fin à son enregistrement de souvenir. Son piège se mettait en place.

Ensuite, il rentra à la forêt interdite, pour se reposer. Il répondrait a son courrier le lendemain.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il décida de répondre immédiatement :

Je suis content que vous ayez trouvé de tels renseignements, merci de me les avoir transmis, je sais maintenant ce que je voulais savoir.

Pour la DA, j'espère que tout se passera bien.

A plus tard.

Après avoir écrit ce mot de remerciement pour ses amis, il en écrit un pour Dumbledore :

Merci, elle est parfaite.

C'était tout. Cela fait, il envoya d'abord le mot pour le directeur, qui devait en théorie arriver dans son bureau. Cependant, la petite perturbation qu'il avait déjà sentie se manifesta à nouveau. Seulement, ce n'était plus une simple perturbation, mais comme un bouclier sur lequel s'écrasait sa magie. Après avoir essayé une heure durant de le passer, il décida de retenter sa chance plus tard, le soir même.

Chiron lui avait demandé de réfléchir à son arc. Cependant, Harry n'avait pour l'instant aucune idée de l'arc qu'il voulait faire. C'est pourquoi, lorsque le centaure lui demanda quel bois il pensait utiliser, il répondit instantanément :

-Du houx ?

-Un arc en houx ? Mais voyons, c'est impossible ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a bien pu mettre une idée pareille en tête ?

-Eh bien, comme ma baguette magique est en houx, c'est le premier bois auquel j'ai pens

-Evidemment, je vois. Mais où penses-tu trouver une branche de houx assez grande pour faire un arc ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas…

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Je pense que du bon noisetier sera parfait pour toi, d'ailleurs, voici de quoi travailler.

Il tendit à Harry une grosse branche de noisetier, et tous les instruments nécessaires pour travailler le bois.

- Maintenant, je dois te prévenir. La prochaine fois que tu tireras à l'arc, ce sera avec celui-ci. Donc fais-en un qui te semble parfait.

Un qui me semble parfait ? Mais comment suis-je suppos…

Chiron était déjà parti. Harry se mit donc au travail.

Tout d'abord, penser à la forme de l'arc, se remémorant l'arc qu'il avait utilisé et les défauts qu'il lui trouvait, il commença à dégrossir la branche.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ton'Hohass était stupéfié : _le monde elfique, son monde, était menacé, et rien ne pouvait être fait contre cela._

Cependant, les paroles de Ti'Fall se voulaient rassurantes : Son monde n'était pas directement en danger. Les protections n'avaient qu'un seule faille…….. Mais quelle faille !

-Encore une tasse de thé ?

-Non, merci, non…

-Arrêtes de penser trop à cela, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde…

-PAS LA FIN DU MONDE ! MAIS TU AS TOI MÊME DIT QUE LE MONDE ELFIQUE N'ETAIT PAS AUSSI ISOLE QUE NOUS LE PENSIONS ! COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALMES ?

-C'était bien la réaction que je craignais. Bon, si tu veux, tu peux continuer à y réfléchir, mais que cela ne deviennes pas une obsession ! ET SURTOUT ne le dit pas aux autres elfes.

-Quoi, mais…

-Oui, il devraient avoir le droit de savoir, mais tu as vu ta propre réaction. Peux tu imaginer la panique que cela créerait ?

-Tu as encore et toujours raison, maos que dois-je faire ?

-Croiser les doigts et garder espoir en le futur, tu sais, l'humain que je forme paraît très attaché à Poudlard. Je ne crois pas qu'il le laissera tomber comme cela !

-Es-tu sûr que l'on peut faire confiance à cet humain ?

-ON, bien sûr que non ! Répondit-il sous le regard effrayé de Ton'Hohass, mais je viens de me rendre compte que je fus un mauvais professeur pour le monde elfique. J'ai oublié de vous apprendre l'ouverture d'esprit, et il n'y à rien de tel qu'une crise pour changer un monde.

-Alors tu veux tous nous perdre !

Ti'Fall prit un air offusqué :

-Moi, non, mais je veux vous apprendre encore une dernière chose.

Lorsque Ton'Hohass partit, totalement déboussollé, Ti'Fall se dit pour lui-même :

Non, je ne suis pas sûr que l'on peut faire confiance à cet humain. J'en suis certain…

-----oooOOOooo-----

Quan Chiron vint chercher Harry, celui-ci avait bien travaillé la branche, dégrossissant la forme d'un arc.

Chiron sourit face à l'avancée du travail de son élève, mais de dit rien d'autre, et l'après midi fut consacrée à l'étude de l'anatomie.

Une fois la journée finie, Harry réesseya de « poster » ses lettres. Cependant, il rencontra la même difficulté qu'auparavant : un mur infranchissable se dressait contre lui.

Après une heure et demie d'efforts vains, il décida de mettre tout son cœur et sa puissance dans une dernière tentative, mais comme les autres, elle fut repoussée très facilement par le bouclier. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix :

-Que cherches tu à faire, Humain ?

Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit personne, vérifiant par magie les alentours, il ne surprit personne : C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait pris pour une parole n'était en réalité qu'une pensée :

Quelqu'un avait ouvert ses défenses et pouvait lui parler… Il pouvait aussi le contrer. Bref, il était en une bien mauvaise posture…

C'est alors qu'il décida de chercher la source de la pensée, qui semblait provenir de Poudlard, _il y avait donc quelqu'un de non humain, et d'aussi puissant à Poudlard. Qui cela pouvait-il être ?_

La même pensée se refit entendre, cette fois-ci, Harry se décida à répondre. Méfiant envers cet intru dans ses plans :

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et je veux répondre à mes amis qui sont à Poudlard.

-Et pourquoi ne le fais tu pas par des moyens plus…conventionnels ?

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Et puis d'abord, qui êtes vous ?

-Qui suis-je ? Tu veux peut-être me demander QU'est-ce que je suis, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que…comment…vous êtes…Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Bien, je vais tout de même te répondre. Je suis Poudlard. Voilà pourquoi je pense que ce que tu fais là me concerne.

-Poudlard ? C'est Impossible !

-Allons impossible n'est pas magique !

-Mettons, pourquoi devrais-je vous raconter mes intentions ?

-Eh bien, vois-tu, mon devoir est de protéger mes occupants, il faut donc que je saches mieux qui tu es, toi qui a déjà pénétré mes défenses.

-Et comment suis-je censé faire, parce que, je vous prévient, ça risque de prendre du temps.

-Laisse moi voir tout ton esprit et tes mémoires, ainsi, je saurai.

-Comment-ça, n'êtes vous pas déjà dans mon esprit ?

-Et bien, je trouve quand même plus poli de demander, et je promet de ne rien déranger.

-Bien, pourquoi pas, mais ne franchissez pas les barrières intérieures de mon esprit sans avoir d'abord lu les souvenirs la concernant.

-Je t'en donne ma parole, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'un quart d'heure.

Une demie heure plus tard, Poudlard rétabli le contact :

-Merci. Je voulais savoir si il y avait un danger, mais vu ce que j'ai vu… tu as beaucoup de souvenirs intéressants, pour ton âge. Surement trop à ton goût, enfin, tu peux passer, mais si tu veux repasser plus tard, tu devra à nouveau me montrer ton esprit pour confirmer ton identité. Parce que je veux que mes défenses soient maximales, et en plus, le directeur me l´a demandé.

-Bien, portez-vous bien !

-Une dernière chose, pourrais-tu s'il te plait me tutoyer…

-Si v.. tu veux, tu peux aussi.

-Bien, a plus tard, Harry.

Cet accord établit, Poudlard rompit la connexion, et Harry put envoyer ses messages après avoir ajouté une ligne à la lettre pour Hermione :

PS : Pourrais tu s'il te plais me dire tes sources ? Croies moi je ne pense pas que je puisse être étonné maintenant. En tout cas, je te croirai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

magali Merci

agathe Merci pour tous ces compliments, nouvelle lectrice. (et encore merci de me lire)

David Pour deux chapitre, ce n'est pas un abandon… Merci d'être revenu

mae kusanagi Non, pour les reviews, je ne me plain pas.  
  
Lyls Je continue, je continue…

onarluca A la prochaine

Gh()st Si les deux mondes n'ont pas la même protection, c'est qu'il n'ont pas vraiment les mêmes priorités : Les elfes veulent se cacher de TOUTE intrusion, Poudlard doit pouvoir laisser rentrer des humain, et les protèger.

Certes, Voldy a les détraqueurs, mais c'est pas comme si ils faisaient beaucoup d'effet à Harry, non?

Quand à Ti'Fall, il me semblait avoir dit qu'il s'était fait prisonnier tout seul, non ? Et puis, là, c'était juste son âme qui voyageait, pas son corps.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor Tu as eut la suite, mais c'est très bien d'être honnête, je ne suis pas contre qu'on me dise mes quatre vérités.


	35. Auras

Chapitre 35 : Auras

Après avoir envoyé ses lettres, Harry se remit à méditer, préférant encore travailler pendant un jour son aura de contrôle et son aura « normale » plutôt que de passer à la troisième.

Le lendemain, après s'être assuré qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement deux de ses auras, il retourna à son travail sur son arc, peaufinant chaque détail.

C'est ainsi que le trouva Chiron le lendemain matin. Préférant laisser son élève avancer seul, il s'éclipsa. Harry travaillait la poignée de son arc pour qu'elle s'adapte parfaitement à ses mains, ce qui devrait sûrement moins le gêner que l'arc précédent, qui lui avait fait des durillons à la base des doigts à force de frotter malencontreusement.

Ensuite, il travailla le bois de telle sorte que l'arc soit parfaitement équilibré à sa main, et puisse assurer une bonne détente.

Vers midi, il ne manquait plus que la corde : Il n'avait pas eut encore travaillé les extrémités, pour pouvoir y adapter la corde facilement la corde qu'il choisirait.

Chiron arriva :

-Bon, apparemment, il ne te manque plus que la corde. Je vais t'en proposer plusieurs :

Tu peux choisir une rigide, et quasi inélastique, du genre chanvre tressé très serré; mais je ne pense pas que cela te serait adapté, non, au contraire, je te proposerais tout d'abord celle ci. Elle est composée de plusieurs plantes, ce qui lui confère à la fois solidité, souplesse, et élasticité. Essaye la demain, maintenant, nous devons finir l'anatomie, avant d'étudier les maladies et comment les soigner.

Harry passa donc une après midi studieuse, puis se mit à étudier sa troisième aura. D'après son souvenir, l'aura de contrôle avait interverti les deux autres lorsque l'une d'elles était devenue trop faible. Il devait donc être possible d'intervertir les deux auras, mêmes si l'autre n'était pas affaiblie, avec le seul contrôle de l'aura venant de sa mère.

Ainsi, Harry médita une heure, travaillant avec son aura de contrôle, avant de parvenir à sa troisième aura

Autant la première lui avait-elle paru normale et facile à comprendre et la deuxième familière et docile, autant cette troisième aura lui donnait du fil à retordre. Elle lui paraissait à la fois totalement étrangère et familière, incompréhensible et pourtant, déjà comprise.

Dès qu'il voulait la concentrer quelque part, c'était comme si il voulait canaliser l'eau d'un fleuve avec ses mains : il maîtrisait un peu d'énergie, mais tout le reste n'en était que plus indomptable.

Il passa ainsi un nuit entière sans réussir à maîtriser quoique ce soit, et ce ne fut qu'en sortant de sa transe le lendemain qu'il eut une idée :

__

Ceci n'est que de l'énergie, il me faut donc plus d'énergie pour la contrôler. C'est là que mon aura de contrôle intervient, en la mêlant correctement à celle-là, peut-être obtiendrai-je des résultats.

Cependant, je ne pense pas que mêler mes deux auras opposées sans celle de contrôle soit une bonne idée. Apparemment, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, et c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, si Ti'Fall n'avait pas été l

-----oooOOOooo-----

Cela faisait un jour entier que Dumbledore tenait le mot de Harry devant lui et pensait :

__

« Merci, elle est parfaite »

En soi, le remerciement lui faisait plaisir, mais il y avait autre chose derrière ce mot : Il était on ne peu plus froid et impersonnel, et le directeur ressentait cette froideur venant de celui qui l'avait écrit, soit, Harry :

Alors, sa rancœur n'est pas encore effacée, elle ne le sera sans doute jamais. Tout ce que je peux faire maintenant est essayer de regagner son amitié. Je ferai donc ce qu'il veut. Ses amis sont sous ma protection et je me dois de les protéger, quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Il y eut un bruit d'un soudain embrasement, qui ne détourna même pas le directeur de ses pensées, et du mot qu'il avait reçu.

Severus, lui, se demandait bien pourquoi il avait été appelé, il était plus de minuit ! _Vu les dernières semaines, relativement calmes, peut-être devrait-il mener une action d'éclat ? Il n'aimait pas cela, il n'était qu'un professeur en potion après tout, et les combat étaient maintes fois plus dangereux : cela pouvait créer des failles dans son esprit…_

Il se présenta , à genoux, devant Voldemort : celui-ci parla.

-Debout, mon fidèle serviteur, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer : ce soir, je retrouverai l'immortalité.

Serverus fit tout pour ne pas frissonner, et surtout paraître fier et très heureux de cette nouvelle.

-Je voie que l'idée te plait, je vais donc te faire l'insigne honneur d'y participer grandement.

Vois tu, après les recherches que j'ai mené, seule l'énergie supplémentaire à pu me sauver de la mort. En effet de même Lily Potter s'est sacrifiée en donnant son énergie à son fils, de même les énergies que j'avais absorbées avaient pu me sauver. Ce soit, donc, grâce à un rituel que j'ai amélioré, je pourrai cumuler l'énergie de trois sorciers mêlée à la mienne. Il me faut pour cela trois sacrifices de puissants sorciers.

En voyant Rogue frissonner, il continua :

-Non, non, pas de Mangemorts, nous en avons assez peu pour que je me permette d'en sacrifier, non, aujourd'hui, je ferai une virée au ministère, Fudge doit payer pour m'avoir ignoré l'année dernière, même si cela servait mes plans.

Nous prendrons les trois sorciers les plus puissants au ministère, Pendant ce temps, tu devras préparer le rituel, voici les indications. Il te faudra une journée, tu trouveras une excuse valable pour le vieux fou, il ne doit se douter de rien.

C'était le signal que l'entretient était terminé : le mange mort s'inclina :

-Bien maître, il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

Dès qu'il fut de retour à Poudlard, il se précipita dans le bureau du directeur, oubliant tout dignité.

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore vit avec surprise sa porte s'ouvrir à toute volée, laissant voir un Severus Rogue à bout de souffle.

Fronçant les sourcils devant cette arrivée inattendue, le directeur demanda :

-Oui, Serveurs ?

-Je viens d'être appelé par Voldemort, c'est… c'est horrible.

-Allons, calmez-vous, et racontez moi, si vous pouvez.

-Voldemort… va s'assurer un cumul d'énergie.

-Un cumul ? Qui serait assez fou pour vouloir lui léguer toute sa magie ?

-Oh, personne, dit Rogue avec un rictus, mais je crois que Fudge et quelques autres vont passer une très mauvaise journée, demain.

-Le ministère… Il va l'attaquer … Maintenant ?

-Oui, j'ai une journée pour préparer le rituel.

-Je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment prévoir de défense efficace, n'est-ce pas ? En tant qu'agent double, vous m'aurez prévenu au tout dernier moment. Je crois qu'il va malheureusement faire avec.

-Comment ? Vous… Vous les sacrifiez aussi, mais…

-Voyons, Severus, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, pendant une guerre, il n'y a pas d'autre règle que : plutôt eux que moi.

Cependant, je ferai tout pour limiter le nombre de victimes.

Severus rentra dans ses appartements bouleversé.

__

Comment ? Comment peut-il laisser Voldemort retrouver une telle toute-puissance ? Allons, il faut que je me calme ! Lui, il était calme, il a donc pu réfléchir, oui, c'est cela…

Voldemort est près à risquer très gros pour cela, certes il a modifié le rituel initial, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il y a plus de cinquante pour cent de chances que cela réussisse, et un tel rituel à déjà provoqué des choses pires que la mort… Pour celui qui l'ordonnance. Le seigneur des ténèbres en à donc absolument besoin, mais… POURQUOI ?

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry sortit de sa transe en sueur : sa tête semblait vouloir éclater :_ où qu'il fût, Voldemort était content, bien plus content qu'il ne l'avait été depuis… bien longtemps. Il allait faire quelque chose d'horrible… Il voulait… augmenter son énergie …_

Ce fut tout ce que Harry put lire, avant de sortir de l'esprit de Voldemort. Ses protections mentales étaient on ne peut plus bas. Cela faisait trop longtemps à son goût qu'il ne les avait pas renforcées. Mais, malgré son mal de crâne, il était déterminé à ajouter son grain de sable dans l'engrenage de son ennemi.

Cependant, quelqu'un d'autre l'appelait, toquant à la pore de son esprit : Dumbledore. _Que voulait-il ?_

-Harry, l'heure est très grave, je voulais te prévenir, ce soir, ça va être dur pour toi.

-Voldemort va augmenter sa puissance, oui, il ne fait que jubiler depuis une heure, vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

-Malheureusement non, ce soir, sacrifiant trois sorciers, Voldemort va transformer leur énergie pour se l'approprier

-Sacrifier…

-Oui, il va attaquer le ministère, je crains malheureusement que nous ne puissions rien faire.

-Mais, non, il faut…

-HARRY, NON, NOUS NE POUVONS RIEN FAIRE ! Si je t'ai prévenu, c'est pour que tu ne sois pas surpris, et pour que tu puisses peut-être trouver un moyen détourné de gêner Voldemort, Ti'Fall peut t'aider.

Dumbledore coupa la connexion, Harry réfléchit, puis acquiesce : Oui, il devait parler à Ti'Fall, cependant, il savait que quelque chose clochait, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Le soir approchait. Vers midi, Harry avait ressentit une forte douleur pendant une heure. L'attaque du ministère avait porté ses fruits. Harry se prépara donc, et parla à Poudlard en ces termes :

-Poudlard, pourrais-tu m'aider ?

-Tout dépend comment, Harry, que voudrais tu que je fasses ?

-Tout simplement te préparer à recevoir de l'énergie

-Bien, je veux bien.

-Fais attention, tu devras la transformer, cette énergie sera sombre, très sombre.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, je ferai ce que tu veux, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissait pas la magie.

Le rituel commença, sous les « yeux » de Harry, Fudge et deux de ses acolytes furent égorgés, leur sang recueilli pour remplir le quintuple pentagrame entourant Voldemort, l'énergie vibrait dans l'air alors que le mage noir prononçait le rituel noir. Les trois énergies primitives se condensaient… C'était à ce moment que Harry devait agir.

C'était un sort de téléportation de l'énergie : prélevant l'énergie du rituel, Harry la transmettait à Poudlard qui l'ajoutait à « sa » source, après l'avoir transformé à sa guise. Cependant, Voldemort s'en aperçut et fit au plus vite pour terminer le rituel, absorbant les deux tiers de l'énergie qu'il avait tirée. Harry pouvait sentir la puissance de son ennemi de toujours : si il n'avait pas essayé de contrer ce rituel, Voldemort aurait-été quasi-invulnérable…

Puis, Harry s'effondra, épuisé d'avoir réalisé la transmission d'énergie, alors que Voldemort jubilait : le rituel avait marché malgré les pauvres tentatives de Potter, il était à présent plus puissant que jamais, et le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

__

Cependant quelque chose clochait, si Harry Potter avait détourné son énergie, elle devrait quand même revenir, non ? Toute énergie revient forcement à son corps d'origine sauf dans certains cas magiques, mais les transformations de l'énergie étaient trop compliquée pour que Harry Potter les connaissent… Il a donc été encore aidé ! Encore et toujours par cette aide d'un sorcier très puissant. Qui cela peut-il être ? D'après mes estimations, il devrait être plus fort que Dumbledore. Si je le trouve, je le tue, maintenant, je suis plus puissant que quiconque !

Severus se morfondait :

__

Qu'ai-je fait ! Je l'ai aidé à devenir invulnérable ! J'ai causé la fin du monde…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la tête de Dumbledore dans sa cheminée :

-Bonsoir, Severus ! Puis-je entrer ?

-Mmmmh….

-Je prend cela pour un oui ! Dit-il joyeusement, vous voulez un esquimau au citron ?

Le regard de Rogue ne fut pas le regard noir habituel, dans celui-là, il y avait le désespoir le plus grand…

-Allons ! Il ne faut pas s'en faire pour si peu ! Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si Voldemort était immortel !

Le professeur de potion se releva d'un bon :

-Quoi !

-Ben, non, il a juste une énergie magique … comment dire…

-… Quasi infinie.

-…Potable, oui, c'est cela.

Devant les yeux effarés de Rogue, le directeur continua :

-Bon, d'accord, contre une telle concentration d'énergie, la plupart des sort sont inefficaces, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que la mort ne viendra pas le réclamer quand il sera temps.

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre ! Il va détruire le monde, cela va être catastrophique, c'est…

-Allons Severus, dormez, demain, vous pourrez à nouveau réfléchir : Le directeur avait une fiole en main.

Severus Rogue la prit, renifla le contenu, puis l'avala d'un trait.

-Bonne nuit, monsieur le directeur.

-Bonne nuit, Severus.

Au petit matin Harry était réveillé : _Si Voldemort a plus de puissance, il faut absolument que je maîtrise toute mon énergie._

Une aura l'entourait, verte aux reflets bleutés-or. Grâce à ses deux sources d'énergies, la troisième était maîtrisable, il pouvait déplacer l'énergie où il en avait encre, cependant, son aura lui était toujours instable, étrangère, il fallait qu'il l'analyse en détail.

Etrangement, certaines parties semblaient fixes, dociles, alors que les autres étaient libres de faire ce qu'elles voulaient. Analysant ces points, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient reliés à des souvenirs précis : un était relié à un certain boa voyageur et à sa seconde année à Poudlard, un autre était bien sûr relié à la dernière fois qu'il avait lancé un sort grâce à cette énergie , contre Ti'Fall.

Ainsi, ce qu'il avait déjà utilisé était plus calme, il ne restait plus qu'a utiliser plus souvent cette énergie, en espérant qu'elle se stabilise totalement.

Comme l'octuple octagrame, sauf que là, c'est 5.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QUOI seulement 4 reviews ! Je vais mourrirrrrr !

Gh()st "bipp" Bon, d'acc, je met la suite... Mais, tu sais, j'ai mis que Ti'Fall a parfaitement confiance en son élève :

"Non, je ne suis pas sûr que l'on peut faire confiance à cet humain. J'en suis certain…"

onarluca Merci

magali Les elfes sont isolationistes et se croient supérieurs, enfin, trop parmis eux. Cela les dérange donc que de simples humains, viennent chez eux. Et puis, quand ils vivaient au grand jour, ça c'est terminé en guerre, alors...

Philippe Gryffondor Merci, merci, je sais que je suis lE meillEUR...(lol)


	36. SOUVIENS TOI DE L'ETE DERNIER

Chapitre 36 : SOUVIENS TOI DE L'ETE DERNIER.

Edition Spéciale : Albus Percival Wulfric Brillant Dumbledore au pouvoir !

Un mois à passé depuis l'attentat du Seigneur des ténèbres sur notre ministère, elle avait abouti à l'enlèvement par des mangemorts de notre ministre et de ses deux plus proches conseillers. Il ne fait plus aucun doute que de nouvelles élections doivent avoir lieu, et que les recherches menées doivent être arrêtées. Depuis un mois le Magenmagot dirige le pays, mais il a décidé de délivrer plus de pouvoir à Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur de Poudlard, en attendant les prochaines élections, pour diriger le pays avec plus d'efficacit

L'article était daté du 22 Octobre 1996, soit exactement un mois après l'attaque.

Severus jeta le journal au loin : _Dumbledore au pouvoir ? Oh, mais quelle bonne nouvelle ! Cela va sûrement ralentir le seigneur des ténèbres… A quoi bon s'acharner, nous avons joué, nous avons perdu… nos vies. Le monde actuel va disparaître, il n'y a plus aucun espoir, quoi qu'en dise le directeur. La chute du ministère a provoqué une nouvelle ère de Terreur, tous se tournent vers « mon Maître » , même Drago, que je n'ai pas pu faire changer d'avis, quant à Potter, s'il affronte directement le seigneur des ténèbres, il sera écrasé par sa puissance… Il n'y a plus aucun espoir._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry souffrait chaque jour : pas seulement de la douleur physique causée par sa cicatrice, mais de ce que cela signifiait : Voldemort assassinait des innocents.

Il est temps que je réalise mon plan. L'espoir doit resurgir chez certains.

Grâce à son nouvel arc, auquel il était parfaitement adapté après quelques entraînements, ses tirs étaient plus précis, plus rapides, et plus puissants.

Selon Chiron, il avait atteint le maximum possible de ses capacités à l'arc, qui étaient dans la moyenne. Il se concentrait donc maintenant sur les sorts de guérison, ainsi que sur les potions.

Sa cicatrice lui fit à nouveau mal, d'autres défenses tombèrent : depuis un mois, il avait peu à peu ouvert son esprit à Voldemort, qui avait déjà lu quelques un de ses souvenirs, au hasard… Seulement, il ne pouvait plus attendre, la prochaine fois, il devrait lire le bon.

Dumbledore lui avait annoncé une semaine auparavant : le bouton rouge, sur ton bureau, fera ce que tu m'as demandé.

Parfait, il n'avait plus qu'a attendre.

Il mit une protection légère autour Du Souvenir, sachant que Voldemort s'y précipiterait. _Il était prêt : enfin Voldemort allait connaître un défaite cuisante. Du moins, si tout ce passait comme il l'avait prévu._

Le soir même, sa cicatrice commença à brûler : Harry commença à rassembler son énergie et à préparer sa contre attaque.

Voldemort venait de pénétrer dans l'esprit de Potter :

Trop facile ! Ce gamin avait de la résistance, mais il a oublié de reconstruire… Grossière erreur ! Bon, voyons voir, où a-t-il pu ranger ses dernières pensées, que je sache où il se cache, enfin…Tiens, quelle est cette pensée surprotégée ? Serait-ce…

Voldemort démolit la barrière en un clin d'œil, et commença à lire : _Oui, c'est cela. Harry était dans un couloir sombre, apparemment une mine abandonnée, soudain, il se dirigea vers une bassine, non, une pensine, mais,… qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Sibylle Trelawney parla :

-_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais …_

Voldemort sentit une grande force le chasser, le propulser hors de l'esprit du jeune Potter sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Puis l'esprit de Harry se referma, les défenses étaient de nouveau maximum.

-Trop tard jeune Potter, je sais maintenant où tu te caches, et j'envoies imm… Non, plutôt, je vais te présenter moi même mes nouveaux serviteurs, alors, tu me livreras cette prophétie, que tu connais maintenant, et ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras…

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dès qu'il eut chassé Voldemort de son esprit, il demanda à Chiron s'il pouvait s'éclipser un jour. Le centaure acquiesça devant son air déterminé.

Ensuite, Harry pensa à son maître Ti'Fall :

Bonjour, désolé, mais je vais faire une transe très profonde, j'essaierai de ne pas en faire une totale.

Il se mit immédiatement en transe, projetant son aura principale dans une illusion de lui-même, dans son « bureau ».

C'était une expérience comme il n'en avait jamais faite, il n'était pas là « corporellement », mais magiquement : il pouvait tout percevoir…

L'attente ne fut pas longue, au petit matin il se sentit soudainement comme écrasé par une puissante magie : Voldemort arrivait.

Voldemort avait amené la moitié de ses animaux magiques : cinq basilics, et trois serpents de feu. Ces serviteurs-ci étaient parfaitement sûrs.

Grâce à un sort de reconnaissance d'aura, il vérifia que son ennemi était bien là, terré au fond de son trou sans personne d'autre pour l'aider.

Potter est perdu.

Après deux autres sorts, il s'engouffra, suivit par ses serpents : il prenait avec lui un basilic et un serpent de feu, les autres exploreraient les autres couloirs.

Quand le seigneur des ténèbres arriva dans le « bureau » de Harry, baguette en main, il fut immédiatement stupéfié : devant lui se tenait Harry, détendu, souriant, les yeux fermés :

-Bonjour, monsieur Jedusor, je vous attendais. Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ? Désolé, mais je n'ai rien de plus fort, vous auriez peut-être préféré autre chose ?

-----oooOOOooo-----

A Poudlard, le même spectacle se déroulait depuis un mois : Ron Weasley rivalisait d'acharnement au travail avec Hermione.

Il avait été très touché par l'attaque du ministère. Son frère était tout de même dans la même pièce que le ministre, il aurait pu être tué… Et c'était quand même son frère. Il était actuellement à Sainte Mangouste en rétablissement, et n'avait toujours pas prononcé une seule parole… Le choc, d'après les médecins, avait dû le traumatiser.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Voldemort explosa :

-Comment oses-tu ! Ne m'appelles plus jamais ainsi ! Et si tu veux jouer les fiers, ouvres un peu les yeux, et regarde moi en face !

Contrairement à tout ce que Tom Elvis avait prévu, Harry accentua son sourire, et ouvrit lentement ses paupières :

-Très bien, Tom Elvis ! Oh, mais que vois-je là ! Un basilic, comme il est charmant ! Regardez moi ces beaux yeux flambant… A tuer un mort, n'est-ce pas ? Par contre, je ne connais pas ton autre compagnon, tu me le présente, hein dit. Peut-être qu'on sera bons copains…

-Arrêtes tes simagrées sur le champ ! Et viens tout de suite te battre !

-Moi ? Me battre ? Tu veux dire… heu… En duel ? Je ne comprends pas… Tu as ta baguette en main et moi pas, tu pourrais me tuer sur le champ, non ? A moins que tu penses que je puisse riposter avant que tu dises Quidditch, ou autre chose. Et puis, les duels, je ne pensais pas que c'était ton truc, tu sais, le Seigneur des ténèbres, et tout ça… Je pensais que tu étais plutôt du genre à tuer les gens sans leur laisser la moindre chance. C'est bizarre, tout-cela. Mais après tout, je ne te connais pas assez bien pour te juger, Tom Elvis.

Harry avait dit cela d'un ton nonchalant, et avait fini dans un haussement d'épaule. Il n'avait toujours pas tiré sa baguette.

-NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI ! DE TOUTE FACON TU VAS MOURIR !

-Tut tut, attends, nous avons tout notre temps, non ?

Harry balançait à présent son index devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme un professeur réprimant légèrement un élève.

-Mais tu as raison, je vais mourir, on meurt tous un jour, non ? Et puis, si on vivait éternellement, ça ne serait pas drôle… Qu'est-ce que je m'emmerderais, moi, non ? Tu ne penses pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me dire tes dernières volontés ?

Voldemort était à présent plus qu'à bout.

-On peut dire ça ainsi…

-Ne te fatigue pas à essayer de t'enfuir, j'ai déjà jeté les sorts pour qu'aucun moyen de transport ne fonctionne ici.

-Non ? Tu as vraiment fait cela ! Oh, comme je suis content !

Voldemort regarda Harry avec méfiance.

-Content ? Comment ça ?

-Vois-tu, Tom Elvis, ton plan était vraiment super, la perfection même. Ne m'en veux donc pas si tu es tombé dans un piège de ton invention ! Souviens-toi de l'été dernier. Ceci est ma revanche.

Harry avait cessé de prendre son air désolé pour montrer toute sa colère, et « appuya » sur le bouton rouge.

-Avada Kedavra !

Harry sourit, et, alors que le trait de lumière fonçait vers lui, il disparut dans un pop caractéristique.

Voldemort jura. _Non, c'est impossible…_ Mais il eut vite d'autres soucis en tête : le mur en face de lui n'était pas le seul à s'effondrer. Et derrière lui, un roulement se rapprochait…

Il vaut mieux partir d'ici au plus vite.

Voldemort transplana, ou du moins essaya, avant d'être écrasé par les décombres de la mine, avec tous ses « fidèles serviteurs ».

Alors que Harry sortait de sa transe, content de lui, pour annoncer ce qu'il avait fait à Ti'Fall, Chiron, Poudlard et Dumbledore, les décombres de la mine bougèrent : Un Voldemort ensanglanté sortait, proférant une menace :

-Harry Potter ! Tu me le paiera, un jour prochain, tu trembleras devant moi, et je te le promets, ce sera bientôt, très bientôt…

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dumbledore, dans son bureau, nageait dans la paperasse. C'est qu'il n'est pas facile de gouverner en temps de paix… Et encore moins en temps de guerre. La première chose qu'il ait faite en tant que premier ministre avait été de demander des candidats volontaires pour ce poste, malheureusement, aucun n'avait voulu, et on pouvait les comprendre après ce qui était arrivé à Fudge.

Il semblait donc qu'il resterait un peu trop longtemps à son goût au pouvoir, mais bon, il fallait faire avec, et faire pour le mieux.

Le second acte qu'il fit fut d'envoyer à tous les ministères des autres pays le même mot :

Voulant savoir si les activités du Seigneur des Ténèbres touchent tous les pays, je vous demande de me faire correspondre la situation de votre pays.

Puis, il eut connaissance de la défaite de Voldemort contre Harry, et put féliciter celui-ci.

Ce fut une journée chargée, très chargée. Heureusement, le deuxième trimestre approchait, et il allait enfin pouvoir se détendre.

Malheureusement pour lui, les mauvaises nouvelles arrivèrent vite.

-Elles ne disaient pas que de plus en plus de gens tombaient sous les coups ou sous la coupe de Voldemort.

-Elles n'annonçaient pas que le monde se rendait à Voldemort

Elles annonçaient seulement, que dans tous les pays, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. La situation était la meilleure depuis au moins cinq cent ans, sinon plus :

Non seulement Voldemort ne tentait aucune action, mais tous les démons partaient : le nombre d'attaque de Kappas s'était réduit à quasi zéro dans tout le Japon. On avait vu quantité d'Erkling quitter la forêt noire. Des Kelpy exportés en Europe s'étaient échappés sans causer aucun dégât où victime. Des moremplis (ou lethifold) Avaient disparu des pays tropicaux. Cette disparition avait été remarquée par une soudaine migration vers le nord. La aussi, sans aucune victime.

En Russie, beaucoup de fermiers avaient même vu des Licheurs s'enfuir sans aucune raison de leur fermes. Des Pogrebins se mirent à lâcher leurs proies, même arrivées à un stade critique.

L'Afrique donnait des résultats moins satisfaisants : les Nundus disparaissaient de certains pays, mais on voyait les maladies se répandre vers le nord. Là aussi, ils paraissaient en fuite.

Dumbledore, lui, savait ce que cela voulait dire : Ce n'était pas que le Bien gagnait du terrain sur le Mal, non, c'était des mouvements de troupe mondiaux. Du jamais vu. Et si ces démons quittaient tous les pays, il n'en restait qu'un où ils pouvaient s'assembler : L'Angleterre.

Si Voldemort s'assurait le contrôle des démons, le monde entier ne pourrait s'opposer à sa puissance.

Une citation, comment ça, une citation ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AIE AIE AIE AIE AIE.... Je n'ai plus qu'un demi chapitre d'avance... Il faut à tou prix que je continue d'écrire... Surtout que je ne pourais pas une semaine avant la rentrée... Mais merci de vous encouragement :

magali Merci pour ce compliment.

mae kusanagi Alors, n'est tu pas contente ? Tu as vu l'utilisation de la mine : on ne le répêtera jamais assez : les mines, c'est très dangeureux.

zag Merci de ton enthousiasme

chessandmat Merci du compliment

m4r13 Eh non, ce n'est pas Voldemort qui passe à l'attaque...

Philippe Gryffondor Un des meilleurs, SEULEMENT !!!! (non, je rigole, merci beaucoup ! )

Gh()st Au, il sait beaucoup de chose, Dumby, et oui, il est fou, mais ca, je n'y peu rien. D'ailleurs, je n'irrais pas jusqu'a dire que Harry est sain d'esprit.  
Oui, si je termine ma fic totalement, cela reviendrai à peu près à ça...

Non, non... Fudge n'est pas mort... MAIS SI, COMENT VEUX TU QU'IL SURVIVE EN AYANT ETE EGORGE, Hein ?  
  
onarluca A la prochaine, mais, heu, juste une question... Pourquoi ce pseudo alors que tu signe artémis ?


	37. Changement de plan

Chapitre 37 : Changement de plan

Ton'Hohass s'était finalement repris, et voyait maintenant clair dans le jeu de Ti'Fall : _Et dire que je me suis encore fait berné par mon vieux maître… Je devrais pourtant le connaître, depuis le temps ! Maintenant, c'est sûr, je suis certain que Ti'Fall ne ferait rien qui puisse détruire le monde elfique, non, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est le transformer. Et il pense que cette transformation va se faire dans le bon sens. Cependant, j'ai encore un doute… Comment va t'il réussir à contrer l'inertie de tout un peuple_

-----oooOOOooo-----

Voldemort tremblait de rage : _il avait mit l'Angleterre à feu et à sang, un règne de terreur s'était abattu, même Dumbledore, il le savait, n'était plus aussi sûr de lui… Mais POURQUOI, POURQUOI CE FICHU GAMIN NE VEUT PAS AVOIR PEUR ! Calmons-nous, bon… Potter a appris à se contrôler, après avoir perdu ses proches, le fait que j'attaque au hasard ne doit pas l'effrayer, non… Je suppose qu'il ne ressent même plus rien à l'idée des meurtres que je réalise chaque jour. Non, la seule chose qui le ferait réagir serait que je m'en prenne à ses amis. Seulement, attaquer Poudlard, comme ça… ça me semble encore risqué, pour l'instant. Mes mange morts sont encore en nombre trop réduit… Non, il faut les faire sortir, au plus vite, mais la plupart des élèves restent sous la protection de ce ridicule château, maintenant que je suis là… Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire : disparaître de la scène; C'est toujours possible après tout… Oui, c'est cela… Regroupons mes forces, recrutons dans le monde entier, sans attaquer une seule fois… et, dans l'ombre, j'attendrai, tel le serpent, ma proie…_

Voldemort pressa son bras : aussitôt une trentaine de personnes ressentirent l'appel : leur Maître les appelait.

------oooOOOooo-----

Harry était content de lui. Outre le fait qu'il sache tirer à l'arc et que Chiron lui avait dit que son enseignement sur la médecine de guerre serait bientôt terminé, Harry contrôlait maintenant plus de cinquante points différents de sa troisième aura, et celle ci n'était plus aussi désordonnée, un peu plus fixée.

Maintenant, quand il l'appelait, le travail de contrôle était beaucoup moins important et l'appel lui même était facilité.

Harry pensait que le collège de Poudlard servait justement à cela : fixer l'aura désordonnée des enfants pour qu'ils puissent l'utiliser plus librement, plus facilement.

Il espérait que Ti'Fall serait content de ses progrès, et surtout, que son dernier « exploit » ne l'avait pas trop fâché.

Quand il l'avait recontacté, il avait semblé furieux de ce que Harry avait tenté, d'après lui, il n'était pas encore près, et foncer comme ça pouvait rendre les choses encore pire.

Cependant, son maître avait conclu en disant que peut-être, tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Alors que la fête d'Halloween se rapprochait, Severus était d'humeur de plus en plus morose : Même Dumbledore craignait un coup d'éclat. Soudain, sa marque le brûla :

__

Qu'est-ce que ça va encore être, cette fois ?

Il prévint Dumbledore, avant de rejoindre le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quand il revint, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, mais plus posément que la fois précédente : En même temps qu'il marchait, il réfléchissait aux implications de ce que Voldemort lui avait dit.

-Bonsoir, Severus, qu'est ce qui vous rend si pensif…

-Après demain, Il attaquera Gringotts.

-Gringotts ? C'est sérieux… Si il réussi, cela détruira l'économie mondiale…

-Oui, mais je ne crois pas qu'il veuille réussir, c'est bien cela qui m'ennuie. Je ne comprend pas ses plans.

-Comment ça, il ne veut pas réussir… Vous voulez dire qu'il attends à ce que je le contre totalement ?

-Oui, il m'a autorisé à vous prévenir, et il n'avait pas l'air de redouter quoi que ce soit. J'ai l'impression que ce peut être un piège, mais ses forces sont encore faibles. Si la moitié des aurors était là, il se ferait balayer…

-Il ne vous a pas expressément dit de me le dire, non ?

-Malheureusement, il a été assez insistant sur ce point. Je pense qu'il veut que vous l'attaquiez de toute vos forces, mais sans s'attendre à quoi que ce soit.

-Bien… Bien.

-Alors, qu'allez vous faire ?

-Moi ? Hé bien… Attaquer. Albus parlait comme si ce fait était évident

Le directeur avait une étincelle dans les yeux. _Alors, Tom, on veut jouer au plus malin ?_

-Attaquer ? Mais c'est de la folie ! C'est certain, il prépare quelque chose.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Voldemort ne peut rien faire de plus grave que de détruire Gringotts. Si je fais comme il a prévu, les pertes seront réduites de notre côté.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Les jours suivants, Dumbledore les passa à organiser la défense : Il avait organisé les aurores en deux équipes : la moitié était assignée à la défense de la banque, et l'autre était une division aérotransplanée, prête à intervenir partout au Royaume uni en moins de trente secondes, si l'attaque prévue n'était qu'une diversion.

Les aurors obéissaient à l'organisation de Dumbledore, tous, ou presque ayant confiance en lui. Ou tout du moins reconnaissant son intelligence.

Durant les deux jours précédent Halloween, le chemin de traverse, d'ordinaire bondé à cette époque se vida peu à peu :

Premièrement, la présence d'un Seigneur des ténèbres fou furieux ne favorisait pas le tourisme.

Deuxièmement, la présence d'aurors faisait suspecter qu'une attaque était attendue.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Voldemort, lui, était pensif : _Dommage, ce vieux fou est encore prudent. Ca aurait été mieux si tous les aurores avaient été présent… Mais bon, la moitié devrait suffire, et puis, ces Anglais sont si crédules…_

-----oooOOOooo-----

Un vent rasant soulevait la poussière de la rue déserte en tourbillonnant. Le soleil allait se coucher, mais personne n'était visible.

Personne, sauf une, attendant devant la banque… Cependant, son regard n'était pas tournée vers elle, mais vers l'entrée de la rue…

Au premier « pop » caractéristique, il dégaina, criant :

-Les voilà !

En effet, toute une troupe avait transplané dans la rue et faisait maintenant face au vieil homme qui brandissait sa baguette. Leur chef parla :

-Alors, Dumbledore, tu veux me terrasser ? Si tu essayes, je serai encore plus fort

-Voyons, Tom, tu te doutais bien que je n'allais pas te laisser faire.

-Si tu veux, voyons qui est le plus fort, vieil homme. Et vous autre, sortez, si vous vous cacher, vous n'arriverez pas à viser, ce serait dommage, non ? Fit il avec le rictus d'un homme sur de lui.

Alors que les aurors se plaquaient aux côtés de Dumbledore, celui-ci frappa de sa baguette sa montre : ce fut le signal que le combat commençait.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry, lui, regardait la scène par les yeux de Voldemort :

__

Etrange, il parait si sur de lui. Et en plus, il n'a même pas remarqué que je suis là… Il prépare quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Dumbledore doit avoir une idée. Lui aussi paraît confiant. Pourtant, je suis sur qu'il sait que quelque chose va se passer… Mais quoi ?

-----oooOOOooo-----

Les sort fusaient de chaque côtés. Les deux partis étant à découvert, tous deux connaissaient des pertes aussi grandes l'une que l'autre. Cependant, au bout d'une demie minute, le combat prit une orientation définitive, avec une série de « pop » détonnant derrière les mangemorts.

Ceux d'entre eux qui avaient la bonne idée de se retourner ne voyaient rien au sol jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient stupéfixiés, ligotés, ou endormis.

Les autres se faisaient prendre entre deux feux.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Voldemort souriait : _Ah, finalement, il a appelé l'autre moitié… Parfait, ma mise en scène va pouvoir commencer._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Il lança une incantation sous les yeux horrifiés de la plupart des personnes présentes, mais étonnés de ceux de Dumbledore : Voldemort attirait maintenant tous les sortilèges sur lui.

Alors, tout se passa dans un éclair :

Une grande lumière jaillit de Voldemort avant de s'éteindre, puis son corps parut pétrifié, au milieu d'un cratère. Au bout de cinq secondes d'immobilité totale des deux camps, les mangemorts transplanèrent en désordre, alors que leur maître se désagrégeait en petits morceaux disparaissant en fumée dès qu'ils touchaient le sol.

Une fois que les corps fut totalement réduit en cendre, les aurores éclatèrent de joie, alors que Dumbledore pensait : _Il en a fait vraiment un peu trop._

Une pensée résonna dans sa tête :

__

Je suis d'accord avec vous, il a un peu forcé sur les effet spéciaux…

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry avait confirmé ce qu'il s'était passé à Dumbledore : Monsieur Jedusor (le directeur avait eu comme un sourire à cette appellation) , en transparaître, gardait le contrôle d'une illusion. Pour le cratère, c'était simplement le résultat de la conjonction des sorts. Dans l'esprit de Voldemort, Harry avait vu toute la mise en scène avant d'être chassé.

Cependant, Harry était encore turlupiné par ce qu'il venait de voir : _Pourquoi Voldemort veut il faire croire à sa disparition, et puis, comment va t'il y arriver, les aurors ne sont quand même pas si stupides. Ils ont vu ce qu'il s'était passé._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dumbledore fut très content ce soir là : il n'avait pas manqué la fête : c'aurait été dommage de la rater.

De plus, la disparition de Voldemort l'arrangeait un peu :

__

Premièrement, si il a disparu, c'est qu'il cherche à préparer quelque chose, ce qui nous laisse du répit pour nous réorganiser. Mais plus important, le calme reviendra pour un petit bout de temps, les ministres postulants vont bientôt se présenter. Il ne reste plus qu'à tout faire pour que le ministre ne soit pas aussi idiot que le dernier.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Les ténèbres (le seigneur) s'insinuèrent à nouveau dans les forêts du monde (en fait de la grande Bretagne moins la forêt interdite).

Une ombre, à l'est ( eh, oui, il est pas à l'ouest), engendra une rumeur, murmure d'une peur sans nom (vous savez qui)…

… Dumbledore avait tout manigancé.

Alors que de nombreux postulants se présentaient, tous plus idiots les uns que les autres, la popularité de Dumbledore baissait. En effet, même si cette rumeur était non fondée, la plupart des gens, crédules, la faisaient enfler.

__

Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Mais pour se débarrasser de Fudge, d'ailleurs, il a réussi, et il est même monté au pouvoir.

Oui, tu as raison, en plus, avec son coup d'éclat, il pensait peut-être qu'on allait l'élire ministre. Mais ça se voit bien que c'était du chiqué. Bref, ce « seigneur des ténèbres » , moi, je te dis, il était à la solde de Dumbledore.

Ouais, tu as raison, en tout cas, moi je me méfie…

Voici le genre de conversation que l'on pouvait surprendre dans tout le pays.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Quelques jours après Halloween, Dumbledore était donc pensif :

__

C'était donc cela qu'il manigançait : disparaître, pour affaiblire le régime, et me discréditer en passant. Pourquoi pas, je suis habitué aux mauvaises langues. Bon, voyons voir quel ministre serait le mieux… Hmmm… Diggory, oui, pourquoi pas…

Très western, non ?

__

non, non, et non, essayer ne sert à rien, tu le fais, ou tu ne le fais pas. Essayer ne veux rien dire. ;-)

__

non, non, l'anneau de pouvoir n'a rien compris, ce n'est pas cette histoire !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seulement 6 reviews, mais elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Merci à tous, même aux flemmard qui me lisent sans me reviewer... Même si ces vacances si, j'ai perdu l'habitude de reviewer les chapitres que je lit... Je me rattraperai à la rentrée, mais sachez qu'une review augmente considérablement l'envie de continuer d'un auteur.

Fiero Merci de m'encourager avec tant de pêche, j'espère ne pas te décevoir, alors je vais continuer le plus que je peux, même si je n'ai qu'un demi chapitre d'avance...

Lyls Merci, je me met à la suite dès ce soir, je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup d'avance sur ce que je poste.

magali Oh, Tom se croit fort avec raison, il se fait avoir comme un bleu juste parce qu'il s'énnerve trop facilement... Et puis, le piège est un bon piège, non ?

chessandmat Comment Voldy est sortit ? Et bien, en détruisant les pierres par magie... N'oublie pas que maintenant, il est très puissant au niveau magique, ce n'est pas une mine qui allait lui faire très mal...

Gh()st  Salut, eh, oui, Voldy c'est encore fait avoir ! Mais pour l'espoir c'est loupé, parceque à part Rogue, Dumbledore ne peut pas vraiment le communiquer, ce serait trop révêler, et puis, la photot, et bien, tant pis...

onarluca Ok, merci pour avoir satisfait ma curiosité, et pour le compliment


	38. Adversaires

Chapitre 38 : Adversaires.

Samedi 9 novembre : Harry quittait Chiron, celui-ci lui ayant dit qu'il avait déjà appris ce qu'il devait apprendre, soit les premiers soins de bataille, et l'art du tir à l'arc.

Harry se rendit donc à nouveau dans le monde elfique. Il savait comment rentrer et sortir de ce monde deux semaines après y être rentré, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, et la dernière fois, il n'y avait eut aucun problème, puisque, pour sortir, la sécurité est plus relâchée, et le fait que le Roi l'avait accompagné avait rendu les choses encore plus facile. Cette fois ci, il aurait droit à toutes les mesures, cela risquait d'être ennuyeux.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Alors que Dumbledore se montrait ouvertement pour l'élection de Arthur Weasley, opposant farouche de Amos Diggory, ce dernier remportait dans les sondages. Le candidat serait élu le soir même.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Il était midi passé quand Harry réussi à arriver chez Ti'Fall : il n'avait eut aucun problème en chemin, mais les gardes s'étaient montrés très précautionneux pour vérifier que Harry Potter se tenait bien devant eux, et qu'il avait la permission de rentrer dans le monde elfique.

Il toqua à la porte :

-Entre, Harry, tu tombes bien, je viens de finir une nouvelle composition de thé, tu veux goûter ?

Harry était affamé d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour ces formalités :

-Ce n'est pas de refus. Et je prendrai bien quelque chose de plus consistant avec cela.

-Mais bien sûr, ah, ces formalités…toujours trop longues…

Rien qu'à voir le vieil elfe, Harry se sentit content d'être rentré.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Les sondages continus montraient clairement deux têtes de listes : M Weasley, soutenu pas Dumbledore, et M Diggory, adversaire farouche de ce dernier. Les autres postulants étaient éclipsés par ceux-ci.

Cependant, l'un d'eux allait prendre l'avantage :

…Je promets que je ferai tout ce qui en mon pouvoir dans le futur pour qu'il ne se passe plus ce que nous vivons aujourd'hui. Si vous voulez une garantie, sachez que le meurtre de mon propre fils a été parmi les premiers de cette longue série…

Les sondages se portèrent alors plus vers ce postulant. M Weasley, lui, ne trouvait rien à répliquer à cela, et ses partisans qui croyaient un peu aux rumeurs préféraient « éviter de soutenir ce qui pourrait être un assassin ».

-----oooOOOooo-----

Après que Harry se fut restauré, son maître lui demanda de lui montrer ce qu'il savait maintenant faire.

Harry commença par le tir à l'arc, et montra ses plus hautes performances à Ti'Fall : Soit : cible à trente pas : soixante dix pour cent de réussite parfaite, cible à cinquante pas : cinquante pour cent de réussite parfaite.

Puis, il passa aux sort et potions curatives : il lui fallut deux heures pour tout récapituler.

-Bien, bien, tu as appris ce que je voulais auprès de Chiron. Mais as-tu travaillé tes auras comme je te l'ai demandé.

Harry était content de cette question. Il était fier de montrer les progrès qu'il avait accomplis seul :

-Oui.

Il commença par sa première aura : la répandant autour de lui, la faisant tournoyer, la concentrant dans son point, faisant circuler une boule d'énergie concentrée le long de ses bras…

Ti'Fall hochait la tête en souriant.

Puis Harry passa à sa deuxième : celle-ci, il ne fit pas une telle démonstration : il en faisait des lambeaux voletants autour de son corps, il la concentrait, mais c'était tout.

Ti'Fall souriait toujours.

Harry lui montra alors sa troisième aura : Elle apparaissait totalement incontrôlée à part quelques points qui permettaient de stabiliser cette énergie.

Ti'Fall arrêta tout de suite Harry.

-Voyons, Harry, c'est quoi ce boulot !

Harry déchanta donc très vite : _Quoi, il n'est pas content du travail que j'ai fourni ?_

-Tu as fais des efforts, certes, mais tu t'y es très mal pris.

Pour ta première aura, certes, tu la maîtrises bien, mais pas encore assez finement.

Ce disant, il concentra toute la sienne dans l'ongle de son index : Harry était soufflé.

Puis, il la déploya pour lui donner la forme d'un aigle, étendant ses ailes, pour décoller :

C'était donc ça qu'il pensait par « contrôler son aura … ouah… impressionnant.

En effet, l'aigle de Ti'Fall, ou était concentrée quasiment toute son énergie, n'était maintenant retenu que par un mince filin d'énergie. Puis, après quelques tours, celui-ci revint en Ti'Fall en fondant sur l'elfe : Harry était bouche bée.

-Bon, d'accord, j'ai mis un certain temps pour maîtriser la mienne de cette façon. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu arrives à ce niveau. Ton niveau est quand même très bon, mais tu devras quand même encore travailler. Pour ta deuxième aura, elle est au point, comme aura de contrôle. Mais c'est aussi ton aura de défense, et je peux voir dans ton aura que tu n'as pas pensé à augmenter significativement ce point. Cependant, je te félicite pour lui avoir redonné un tel niveau. Trouver une manière pour se donner de la force est souvent très difficile.

Ce que je trouve horrible dans ce que tu as fait, c'est ton travail sur ta troisième, peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu as procédé ?

Harry se sentait à présent mal, mais il lui expliqua, se demandant ce qui clochait dans sa méthode.

………

-Alors comme ça tu as découvert tout seul que l'aura se stabilisait par la pratique de la magie… Très bien, je suis impressionné, mais cette découverte ne rend ton erreur que mille fois plus grossière…

TU AS PRATIQUE LA MAGIE A TORD ET A TRAVERS !

Regarde moi cette aura : stabilisée ici, indomptée là, il n'y a aucune base solide ! Comment voudrais-tu l'utiliser ? Hein ? Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi ton système scolaire faisait d'abord étudier un type de sort, puis un autre ? Tu vas devoir vite régler tout cela. Dans le mois à venir, je te demande de stabiliser ton aura, et la première chose pour y parvenir sera de faire un emploi du temps.

Bon, à part cette énorme faute, je te félicite, tu as apparemment bien évolué, en fait, tu t'en tires vraiment bien, mais c'est juste cette stupidité qui gâche tout le tableau. Laissons cela, et passons à autre chose. Tu as étudié la magie, l'arc, la médecine, ta magie… Que penses tu apprendre maintenant ?

-Ce que je pense… Je pense à l'escrime. Après tout, lors de notre dernier duel, j'ai eut une leçon sur l'utilité d'un arc, et sur l'utilité d'un épée, non ?

-Bien vu ! En effet, je pense que se serait une bonne chose que tu apprennes l'escrime.

Harry rayonnait : il avait répondu juste à une question de Ti'Fall.

-Cependant, continua Ti'Fall, je pense que c'est encore trop tôt : Je vais d'abord t'apprendre les art martiaux se pratiquant sans outils extérieurs, et en même temps, tu pourras perfectionner ta magie. J'espère t'apprendre durant cette période assez de rudiments pour que tu commences à t'affranchir de ta baguette. Es-tu d'accord ?

-Moi, oui !

Les art martiaux… Intéressant, je n'y avait pas pensé, mais si j'arrive à un assez bon niveau, ils pourront toujours m'être utiles dans mes batailles…

-Il y a juste un dernier problème, pour les arts martiaux, mieux vaut un adversaire « à sa taille ». Verrais-tu un inconvénient à ce que je prenne un autre élève en même temps que toi ?

-Moi, non ! Si l'autre n'y voit pas non plus d'inconvénient…

-Très bien ! Je vais te le présenter.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ton'Hohass était content : _Alors comme ça, Ti'Fall a enfin accepté mon fils parmi ses élèves. Bien, j'espère qu'il en tirera quelque chose. L'ennui, avec lui, c'est qu'il est parfois un peu buté. Enfin, Avec un tel maître je me doute qu'il va vite déchanter… S'il se croit supérieur aux autres, ou alors que Ti'Fall l'a accepté pour lui faire plaisir, je crois qu'il va vite déchanter._

Peut-être deviendra-t-il vraiment un elfe, qui sait ?

-----oooOOOooo-----

Les Grangers étaient au chevet de Percy Weasley, étant maintenant infirmiers à Sainte Mangouste. Celui-ci reprenait peu à peu conscience, et il serait totalement remis d'ici un mois. Du moins selon les médicomages.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Ton'Lowass jubilait : _Je vais enfin avoir des cours avec Ti'Fall ! Il m'a dit qu'il serait mon professeur… A Moi ! Je lui montrerai que je peu mieux faire que cet humain. Et ensuite… Je pourrai me venger de cet affont._

-----oooOOOooo-----

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, ton condisciple est lui aussi très motivé. Je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre.

-C'est un elfe ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Ah, je vais enfin mieux connaître un elfe, parce que pour l'instant, à part Ti'Fall…

Franchissant la porte, Ti'Fall fit les présentations :

-Ton'Lowass, voici Harry Potter, qui sera ton condisciple.

La réaction fut immédiate : deux voix hurlèrent : **LUI !**

Le regard qu'ils se jetèrent l'un l'autre aurait pu être mortel : on aurait pu voir un éclair circuler entre les deux visages.

Ti'Fall était très content : _Apparemment, le courant passe bien entre mes deux élèves._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Le dépouillement se faisait : le résultat des élections allait bientôt être révélé : Arthur s'attendait à ne pas être élu : Après le coup de Diggory, il attirait beaucoup plus les faveurs…

Finalement, le score tomba : Amos Diggory élu à 82 pour cent des voix. Arthur, à la mine dépitée, rentra dans le bureau de Dumbledore :

-Désolé, je sais que vous fondiez de grands espoirs en moi, mais…

-Vous avez réussi, compléta le vieil homme.

Je sais bien que vous ne vouliez pas être réellement premier ministre. Cependant, il me fallait un premier ministre intelligent, et Amos est loin d'être stupide.

-Alors depuis le début…

-Oui, depuis le début, je voulais que Amos soit élu, d'ailleurs, si vous voulez savoir pour qui j'ai vot

Arthur Weasley n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : _Alors non seulement Il ne m'en veut pas, mais en plus, il me félicite !_

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ron s'était remis du choc causé par l'accident de son frère. Certes, il travaillait encore beaucoup, mais plus comme un surmené, et maintenant, il le faisait pour aider Hermione dans ses recherches. _Après le Véritaserum, dont ils avaient commencé au début du mois la préparation, Hermione avait maintenant eut une idée farfelue : créer… Comment avait-elle dit, déjà ? Ah, oui, un sabre au laser. Bien qu'il ne sache absolument pas ce que pouvait être le laser, il pouvait toujours servir de bibliothécaire à Hermione…_

Quand il lui avait demandé d'où elle avait tiré cette fichue idée, elle avait répondu… La guerre des étoiles. N'étant pas plus avancé, Ron avait demandé des précisions, et Hermione, exaspérée, lui avait expliqué que c'était un film moldu réalisé en 1977 par George Lucas, dont son père lui avait passé le virus, enfin, apparemment, elle était plus qu'enthousiaste.

Désolé pour se chapitre si court, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai écrit pour le moment, et je ne pourrai sûrement pas en écrire d'autres avant la rentrée… Laissez moi deux semaines pour me remettre à niveau, je vous promet que le Dimanche 5, vous aurez à nouveau de mes nouvelles.

Merci quand même aux huit reviewers !!!!!!!!

amande55 Je continuerai jusqu'au bout, mais ca va me prendre du temps. Comme tu vois, je suis à bout de chapitre pour deux semaines...

Gh()st Salut.  
Et oui, tu as trouvé, il retourne chez Ti'Fall...

magali Si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu Harry retournera au collège dans deux ans (pour les aspics)

mae kusanagi

Merci, lectrice régulière ! Je continuerai à écrire comme je peux

Philippe Gryffondor Pour la suite, je te prie d'attendre...

chessandmat Merci !

Lyls Je ne suis pas dans l'impossibilité de continuer pour cause de surmenage, mais pour qause d'occupation : stage de musique, puis rentrée : je pense avoir moins de temps pour écrire avec tout celà.

onarluca Harry revient auprès des autres ? Qui ca, les autres ? Si tu veux parler de Herm et Ron, dans longtemps (pas avant Noël)


	39. espions et art martiaux

Chapitre 39 : espions et art martiaux.

Comme chaque matin depuis trois jours, la bataille couvait entre Harry et Ton'Lowass. Harry en voulait encore à l'elfe d'avoir voulu lui chercher noise, et Ton'Lowass avait du mal à ravaler sa rancœur envers cet « humain » qui l'avait déshonnoré.

Ti'Fall, cependant, ne semblait pas être dérangé outre mesure par l 'ambiance qui régnait dans sa maison ni par le comportement de l'un ou l'autre de ses élèves. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas tous les cours en commun, ne devant pas étudier la même chose : Harry passait ses matinées à stabiliser sa troisième aura méthodiquement, tandis que Ton'Lowass, lui, apprenait de nouvelles utilisation de sa magie, et perfectionnait les sorts qu'il connaissait déjà.

Le jeune elfe avait d'abord été soufflé par l'apparence de son maître : « _un elfe nain ? ! ? »_ Mais il avait vite été renversé par sa puissance : _il n'avait jamais vu dans sa vie une telle puissance, une magie aussi développée ! Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoiil était si vénéré : certes, il le savait puissant et sage, mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi puissant : il méritait vraiment ce culte. Lui qui pensait être imbattable dans la maîtrise de l'air, et dans le vol, s'était fait litéralement balayer par son maître, qui n'étéit même pas essouflé après la fin de l'épreuve. Quand il arriverait à ce niveau, alors, il montrerait à l'humain ce qu'est la vraie puissance elfique..._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Cla faisait trois jours que Diggory était ministre... Trois jours de folie.

La première chose qu'il avait voulu faire avait été de contacter Dumbledore, dont le soutient, pensait-il, serait une bonne base de plus pour stabiliser sa position. Cependant, il avait eut totalement tord : si l'entrevue s'était passée comme il l'avait voulu, il serait allé dans de gros ennuis, bien plus gros que ceux qu'il avait à affronter à l'heure actuelle.

Au début, il avait été très en colère contre le vieil homme, mais maintenant ... Il comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Alors qu'il discutaient simplement, et que Dumbledore lui avait déjà annoncé qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur son soutien, le vieil homme s'était mis à l'insulter sans raison, et à finir par lui claquer la porte au nez, proférant toutes sortes de menaces en sortant de la tête du sanglier.

Mais, maintenant que la gazette était sortie, et qu'il l'avait lue, il comprenait : il y avait eut un espion, ou plutôt un journaliste, ce qui est pire, à la conversation. Et Dumbledore ne voulait pas parraître à ses côtés, mais... Pourquoi ?

La réponse vint quelques temps plus tard : un journaliste était venu l'interviewer, notament au sujet de cette rencontre :

« Pourquoi avez vous tenu à rencontre Dumbledore si peu de temps après votre élection ? Vous devez avoir vos raisons, parce que ce n'est pas dans l'habitude d'un premier ministre de rencontrer des gens controversés...

La lumière avait alors soudainement éclaté dans son cerveau : _mais oui ! Dumbledore est controversé...Fichue rumeur... C'est pour cela qu'il a voulu faire ce cinéma... et ila eut raison... J'aurais été bien embêté, maintenant :_

-Voyez vous, je me méfie beaucoup des rumeurs, et celle-ci ne me paraissait pas fondée... ou du moins, je n'en ai pas eut la confirmation. Mais maintenant je suis sur d'une chose : vous ne me verrez jamais aider ou demander de l'aide à cet homme, que vous avez vu me refuser son soutient !

Apparemment, c'était ce qu'il devait dire, puisqu'il n'eut plus de problèmes de ce côté là, et qu'il avait reçu un message de Dumbledore :

_Je suis désolé de m'être « emporté » mais c'était nécessaire. Je pense que vous avez compris mes raisons._

En plus de cet incident, il avait fallu rêgler beaucoup de choses que Fudge avait déterioré et que Dumbledore, gérant une guerre, n'avait pas pu arranger en un mois.

Tout d'abord, former des aurors compétants, en prévision d'une réaparition probable de Voldemort : déjà une, pourquoi pas deux ?

Ensuite, repérer les ministres incompétants, et les remplacer (là, il y avait du boulot, étant donné le syndrome de Parkinson(1).)

Bien sûr, il avait fallu aussi rétablir la liberté de la presse, ou plutôt, renvoer les agents qui s'occupaient de la censure de la guazette du sorcier.

Il avait bien sûr eut des questions sur des problèmes économiques avec les gobelins, mais il leur avait promis de rêgler ces problèmes plus tard, avec eux.

Enfin, il y avait toujours les questions de politique étrangère, et ces problèmes remplissaient au moins la moitiée de l'emplmoi du temps d'un nouveau ministre.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ti'Fall arrêta le jeune elfe dans on entrainement :

-Ton'Lowass ? Peux-tu aller chercher Harry s'il te plait, il est temps que nous mangions !

-Bien Maître !

Une fois arrivé devant la salle où il savait que Harry s'entraînait, il ouvrit la porte, sans même prendre la précaution de frapper : Harry était en plein entraînement.

Il se retourna brusquement, en ayant déjà levé un bouclié autour de lui :

-Ah, c'est toi ? dit nonchalement Harry, en laissant retomber son bouclier.

Il m'énerve, il frime encore parce qu'il m'a vaicu une fois, mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'entraîne sur de pauvres sorts de débutants.

-Oui, c'est moi, mon Maître m'envoie te chercher.

-Ah, je me demande bien ce qu'il aura préparé, aujoud'hui, j'ai une de ces faim ! s'exclama Harry en se frottent les mains, alors que Ton'Lowass le regardait d'un air dégouté :

-Tu devrais lui montrer plus de respect ! Sa puissance dépace cent fois la tienne... Au fait, tu as fini par réussir le sort servant à « désarmer » ton adversaire ? Continua l'elfe avec un sourire en coin.

En effet, la veille, il avait apperçu Harry essayant de lancer le sort de « l'expéliarmus », n'y arrivant pas en y mettant toute son énergie. Ce n'était en fait que son premier essai avec sa nouvelle aura, mais cela, Harry se gardait bien de lui dire.

Harry gardait son calme :

-Non, Ti'Fall ne me l'a pas encore appris, je me demande si il en existe un... Tiens, il faudra que je lui demande, d'aillleurs, le voilà !

Maître Ti'Fall ! Dites, Ton'Lowass viens de me faire penser... Est-ce que vous pourrez m'apprendre le sort permettant d'enlever la majeure partie de la magie de quelqu'un ?

A côté de Harry, Ton'Lowass, lui, était effaré : _il Lui demandait comme çà, sans aucune autre forme de politesse ! Et surtout, comment n'y avait–il pas pensé plus tôt, cela faisait quand même trois jours qu'il l'avait pour la première fois vu, et c'était lui qui était sensé apprendre de nouvelles choses, pas comme cet humain qui n'avait même pas encore stabilisé son aura !_

-Désolé, mais je ne pourrai t'apprendre le dort, étant donné qu'il n'existe pas. (à côté, Ton'Lowass était soufflé ) En effet, les sorts, bien que plus pratiques à utilisés que les incantations ou les runes, demandent beaucoup plus d'énergie à l'utilisateur que ces dernières. Donc, le sort d'anti-magie, si il existait, serait très difficilement utilisable. Cependant, avant que vous me posiez la question, la salle où vous travaillez se sert de runes : la rune gravée dans la pierre centrale défini un champ d'anti-magie, où aucune magie supérieure à la normale moldue ne peut exister.

En effet, pour leur entraînement d'art martiaux, Ti'Fall avait jugé bon de leur supprimer la magie, pour qu'ils apprennent à se débrouiller sans. Au début, ses élèves ne tenaient pas dix minutes à l'intérieur du champ, mais maintenant, au bout de trois jours, ils s'étaient améliorés grace à leur compétition et à l'habitude.

Maintenant que Ti'Fall voyait que ses élèves pouvaient tenir le coup d'un entraînement, même cours, aux arts martiaux. Il décida de commencer par le judo (voie de la souplesse) pensant que c'était une bonne base pour les autres arts martiaux commes le karaté, l'aikido, et le ju-jitsu ( en fait art très, très proche du judo)(2), en effet, ce sport était sencé apprendre la souplesse, mais aussi l'équilibre, la vitesse, et surtout : apprendre à chuter sans se faire mal. Cependant, comme tous les arts martiaux, des principes moraux étaient indispensables, commme : le respect de l'adversaire, la loyauté, la confiance...(3)

Enfin, le premier cours ne dura que trente minutes, pendant lesquelles l'elfe et l'humain ne s'affrontèrent pas, sinon de compétitivité dans le travail de leur chutes arrières. Grace à leur grande motivition, il maîtrisaient parfaitement cette base à la fin de l'entraînement, soit après trente minutes, Ti'Fall ayant jugé bon de les laisser se reposer trois heures avant de recommencer. En effet, travailler sans magie quand on en a pas l'habitude est très contraignant, et il faut aussi penser à faire un échauffement avant de travailler, mais, étant donné leur non habitude d'avoir si peu de magie, il fallait mieux le faire en dehors.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Comme à son habitude, Draco Malfoy était seul. Enfin, pour l'habitude, elle ne durait que depuis quelques semaines. La solitude, il l'avait prise comme moyen de défense : personne ne devait se douter qu'il avait changé. Les autres Serpentards de la D.A. avaient d'autres techniques, s'ils n'adoptaient pas la sienne : attaquer comme les autres Serpentards les autres classes, s'excusant dès que possible pour rester dans la D.A. ; Rester en groupe, et montrer qu'ils étaient nu groupe de Serpentards unis, comme toute la maison, enfin, les élèves de cette maison étaient connus pour leur subtilité, inventer des plans pour ne pas se faire remarquer leur était totalement familier.

Comme à son habitude depuis un mois, Draco avait un grimoire sur les genoux : il étudiait. Maintenant que son occlumentie était assez forte, il pouvait se permettre de faire plus de choses. Bien sûr, il ne se reposait pas sur cette seule défense face à son professeur. Pour le moment, le vrai titre de son livre était :

Les sorts de Magies blanche à travers le temps.

Pour tout lecteur extérieur, ce livre s'appelerait : _Les plus grands sorts de magie noire._

Ce livre existait : il l'avait lu il y avait quelques années, sous l'ordre de son père. Aucun Serpentard ne pouvait penser que quoi que ce soit clochait. Pourtant, étrangement, on vint le déranger : Zabini Blaise.

-Alors, Draco, toujours à étudier ?

-Tu ne réponds pas ? Pourquoi, aurais-tu peur de quelque chose, te séparant de tout le monde, comme ça ?

-Moi ? Vois tu ce livre ? Je pense que tu comprendra pourquoi je me cache, comme tu dis : je serais dans une méchante position, si le directeur venait à s'en apercevoir.

-Bien, si tu le dis... Continua Zabini avec un sourir mauvais. Et je me demandais... Sais tu où disparaissent tout ses Serpentards, chaques semaines ?

-Comment cela, que veux-tu dire, je n'ai rien remarqué. Draco ayant apris à maitriser ses émotions, il ne laisait rien paraître de ses pensées :

Ce crétin a des doutes. Merde, je ne dois absolument pas me faire prendre, je n'ai même pas tenu un trimestre à ce petit jeu. Heuresement, il ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées... Quoique, mieux vaut se tenir sur ses gardes.

-Tu n'as rien remarqué ? Cela ne m'étonne pas. Tu fais toi même partie de ces déserteurs. Je ne t'ai jamais trouvé quand je te cherchais... Vois tu j'ai toujours eu des doutes depuis ce petit discours que tu nous à fait sur cette nouvelle organisation. Et tu peux toujours prétexté que tu était à la bibliothèque, j'y suis aussi allé, mes certitudes sont quasi formées, maintenant : je sais que tu participe à cette organisation, mais qu'y cherches tu ?

-Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu cherches à faire. Si tu tient tant à me trouver, envoie donc le baron sanglant me chercher. Il sait toujours où se trouvent les préfets. Et puis, je ne vois pas sur quoi tu peux fonder une quelconque accusation. Je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi j'irrai me salir au milieu de sang de bourbe...

-Hmm... tu es malin, tu sais parler, mais, vois-tu, il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas... Legilimens !

Zabini pensait prendre ainsi Draco par surprise, mais il se heurta à de formidables barrières, et fut bientôt contrattaqué : Draco découvrit ainsi beaucoup de choses très intéressantes : c'était Rogue, qui, en désespoir de cause avait appris ce sort à Zabini, c'était Rogue qui lui avait suggéré ces doutes, c'était encore Rogue qui voulait savoir où allait sa loyauté. Mais Zabini avait fait une grosse erreur. Une erreur digne d'un gryffondor : il n'en avait parlé à personne avant d'aller le voir. Si ce n'est à Rogue. Cela allait simplifier la tâche de Drago, il n'allait pas avoir besoin de cha,ger plusieurs esprit : juste un.

Effacant de l'esprit de Blaise ses soupsons concerant son groupe, il effaça aussi la conversation pour la remplacer par une autre, où il annonçait qu'il était lié au même maître que son père et Zabini, et où, Zabini ayant réussi son sort, il avait découvert une loyauté sans failles de Draco envers Voldemort.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Quand Zabini eut quitté le bureau de Rogue après avoir fait son rapport, le professeur se sentit encore plus déprimé qu'auparavent :

Certes, son plan avait marché, mais il n'avait pas du tout donné ce qu'il voulait. Au contraire, cela confirmait ses pires craintes : alors comme çà, Draco devient de plus en plus sombre et veut de tout cœur appartenir au seigneur des ténèbres. Que Draco se soit fait surpendre ne pouvait qu'activer ses soupsons, mais heureusement, il ne pourrait pas savoir que c'était lui qui se cachait derrière tout cela. Cependant, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait échoué sur toute la ligne. Mais pourquoi avait-il autant encouragé Drago à passer du côté des ténèbres, lui qui pensait que cela ne ferait que le faire changer de côté...Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Et il y avait un mois, il avait réussi à rendre Voldemort encore plus fort. Certes Harry Potter avait réussi à lui échapper, en lui détruisant quelques serpents de feu. Mais le seigneur des ténèbres trouverai bien de quoi en recréer.

Tout ce que cela avait pu donner, avait été une disparition de Voldemort, alors que celui-ci, toujours dans l'ombre demandait toujours à Severus de lui faire des rapports.

_Bien sûr Voldemort savait que Dumbledore savait qu'il n'était pas réellement mort et qu'il savait qu'il était au courant de cela. Mais il savait aussi que tant que Dumbledore était ainsi fustigé par les critiques, il ne purrait rien faire contre lui. Malheuresemnt, d'apreès ses rapports des espions au ministère, le nouveau ministre était loin d'être un idiot. _

Mais cela n'était qu'un contre-temps pour lui, si il capturait les amis de Potter, il aurait peur pour eux, et alors, il pourrait enfin accomplir le rituel, il était fin près : déjà, tous les démons étaient assemblés, attendant ce qui allait ce passer. Il avait maintenant six mois pour accomplir le contrat. Ces six mois sont largements suffisants.

-----oooOOOooo-----

(1)Rien à voir avec la maladie : c'est le syndrome touchant les grandes organisations qui consiste en le fait que les dirigeants embauchent toujours plus faibles qu'eux pour ne pas risquer d'être concurencer... Je vous laisse immaginer ce que cela a pu donner avec Fudge...

(2)La différence entre judo et ju-jitsu ne s'est faite que dans les années 1800-1900, c'est pourquoi, même actuellement, les clubs sont de « judo-ju-jitsu », enfin, je m'égare peut-être ?...

(3)Quoi ? Comment-çà je fais de la pub ! Mais non, pas du tout ! ce n'est pas parce-que je fais du Judo que je pense que c'est le meilleur sport...(enfin, si, mais bon...)

Mes chers reviewers.

J'ai réussi à vous poster ce chapitre à la date promise. Mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que maintenant que je suis en MP (prépa math deuxième année) Et que j'ai décidé de travailler plus, mon temps d'écriture sera extrèmement réduit. (en plus, je n'ai toujours pas d'avance). Donc je pense que je vous posterai PEUT-ETRE un chapitre tous les dimanches, en tout cas, chaque dimanche, je vous dirai où j'en suis.

En remerciant mes chers reviewers et mes lecteur (un peu moins chers, parce qu'il sont trop faignants pour me reviwer).

amande55 Merci de me suivre toujours.

magali « coucou toi c » ? Ya eut un pb de message ? en tout cas, merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre et d'avoir pensé à me reviewer

David Et bien, je suis désolé, ma fic est bien arrivé, mais je ne garanti pas la suite. Je fais de mon mieu !

Zabou Merci !

Gh()st Si c'est original, c'est pas ma faute. C'est les personages qui m'énervent en n'en faisant qu'à leur tête. Et puis Ti'Fall a bien dit : l'inspiration peut venir de n'importe où, non ?

Lyls Merci, j'ai les chevilles qui enflent. J'ai intérêt à m'améliorer, alors ?

onarluca Merci de ne pas envvoyer de tomates à cette annonce. ET de me suivre.


	40. étude et petits tests

Chapitre 40 : étude et petits tests

Depuis une semaine, les deux élèves de Ti'Fall s'étaient beaucoup amméliorés : ils n'avaient plus de problèmes pour vivre sous énergie magique réduite, et avaient apris une bonne vingtaine de mouvements différents, au judo. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que l'entraînement, et encore un tout petit peu d'apprentissage.

Cependant, Ti'Fall était très content de ses élèves : ceux-ci métaient tout leur cœur dans ce qu'ils faisaient, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils rechignaient à se dépenser, pour se montrer ce qu'ils valaient.

Depuis une semaine, Harry avait révisé tous ses sortilèges connus, suivant un programme très strict. Il avait ainsi réussi à stabiliser sa troisième aura, sauf en un point, c'est pourquoi il continuait de persévérer, en attendant de le dire à Ti'Fall. Mais, il voulait aussi que ce dernier soit surpris, c'est pourquoi il s'entraînait à faire ce que son maître avait dit : particulariser sa seconde aura en une aura de défense, il avait en effet remarqué que son maître avait eut raison et que les sorts de protections utilisant cette énergie étaient beaucoup plus puissants. Il arrivait aussi maintenant à passer d'une aura à l'autre sans mélange, et sans fatigue, en moins d'une seconde.

Cependant, Ti'Fall, contrairement à son habitude, appela ce matin là ses deux élèves en même temps :

-Vous avez sans doute remarqué que chacun d'entre-vous avait un entraînement particulier le matin, et ce depuis une semaine. Je pense qu'il est temps que vous montriez chacun l'un à l'autre ce dont vous êtes capables.

Aussitôt, l'elfe se mit en position d'attaque devant Harry, qui avait dégainé sa baguette.

-Hmm hmmm

Les deux élèves se tournèrent vers Ti'Fall :

-Séparement, bien sûr, comme un exercice, si vous préférez.

Les deux élèves se jettèrent un regard meurtier, exprimant quelque chose comme _Tu es passé à côté de la raclée de ta vie. Mais je te démolirai quand je veux._

Les deux élèves regardèrent donc à regrets ce que Ti'Fall leur montrait :

-Ton'Lowass, tu commenceras : j'ai un peu amélioré le circuit que tu as l'habitude de faire : nous verrons en combien de temps tu le traverses.

Harry regarda l'assemblage : divers objets définisaient un chemin clair à travers les airs. Enfin, clair était beaucoup dire : passer à travers des tonneaux d'un demi-mêtre de diamêtre, éviter des lames se balançant, des pièges plus où moins visibles dans des endroits délicats comme dans des tourants plus que secs, tel semablait être le futur programme de Ton'Lowass :

Celui-ci s'avança vers le parcours confiant : _Voilà enfin un parcours à ma hauteur, il va voir, cet humain ! _

-----oooOOOooo-----

Hermione bûchait sur le prblème le plus dofficile qu'elle s'était jusqu'alors donné. Elle ne perdait pas sa motivation

_-Un : toutes les énergies sont liées entre elles, et la magie en fait partie._

_-Deux : Rien n'est comparable à l'innovation : Toute source d'inspiration est bienvenue._

_-Trois : Il n'y a aucune limite à la magie. En tout cas, aucune limite que je connaisse._

Ces trois phrases démontraient qu'in était possible de fabriquer tout grâce à la magie. Un sabre laser en particulier. Toute les énergies sont liées : on peut donc recréer le laser grâce à la magie. Elle avait réussi à modifier le sort basique lumos, grâce à ses compétences en physique moldue, pour recréer un laser. Toute source d'inspiration était la bien-venue. Par exemple, l'histoire dont elle était fan : la guerre des étoiles. Il n'y a aucune limite à la magie : ce ne serait peut-être pas facile, mais théoriquement, c'est réalisable. Cepandant, elle craignait encore une chose. Si tout était possible, tout n'était pas possible si on ne disposait que d'une énergie limitée, limite qu'elle avait alors.

Etrangement, ce fut Ron qui lui montra là où son idée clochait :

-Tu sais Hermione, je mense que tu devrais arrêter de trop chercher ce truc-laser, là, en plus de ton boulot normal notamment en métamorphose, tu ne peux presque plus dormir

Hermione ne retint que quelques mots de cette phrase : arrêter laser métamorphose.

-Tu as surement raison. Mais cela ne va pas être simple. Loin de l

A cette remarque, Ron fronça les sourcil, se demendant de quoi Hermione parlait.

-Pardon, Ron, tu as raison, je vais me reposer un peu. Je reprendrai mes recherches à tête reposée.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry pensa dès le premier abord : _ouais, bon, d'accord, ça va être de la frime totale._

En effet, l'elfe avait commencé son show : alors qu'il s'était élevé dans les airs, il avait fait apparaître de fines volutes de poussière sous ses pieds. Ca rendait bien, mais ça montrait surtout la frime de celui qui décollait.

Cependant, Harry changea vite d'avis. Ton'Lowass était en effet partit comme une flèche pour traverser le premier tonneau.

A la sortie de celui-ci, il dut s'arrêter totalement pour repartir à quatre-vingt dix degrés, pour éviter cinq piques qui foncaient vers lui.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour des lames se balançant : l'elfe passa entre à toute vitesse, échappant de peu aux coupures.

La suite fut encore plus impressionnante : Ton'Lowass n'y allait pas de main morte, et était très motivé pour finir ce parcours.

Harry restait bouche bée. _Ca ne devrait pas être permis de faire des truc pareils. Putain. Ca c'est ce qui s'appelle voler ! Même avec mon éclair de feu, je n'ai jamais pu virer aussi vite... Ouah_

Même Ti'Fall était impressionné : il hochait la tête, un sourire un coin : _Bien, très bien, il s'en sort mieux que je ne le pensait, dis-donc. Enfin, il ne frime plus vraiment maintenant. Il a fini par se concentrer, enfin, il n'avait pas trop de choix._

Lorsque l'elfe atteri, sans volutes, cette fois, Harry était on ne peut plus impressioné : l'elfe avait fait un parcourt sans fautes. Cependant, il se ressaisit vite. En effet, son concurent venait de lui faire un regard qui voulait tout dire : _Alors ? Pas mal, non ? Pas comme ce que peu faire un misérable humain ! Fais moi voire un peu ! _

-Bien, bien... Je pense que tu as atteint un assez bon niveau. Avec de l'expérience, tu peux espérer atteindre un très bon niveau.

Les illusions de Ton'Lowass volèrent en éclat : _ASSEZ BON NIVEAU ! ! Avec de l'expérienceâ€ Mais j'ai fait son épreuve à la perfection._

Harry, lui, était impressionné : _pour que Ti'Fall disent ainsi qu'il avait atteint un assez bon niveau, ce là voulait dire qu'il était franchement très doué. Super, maintenant, ça va être à mon tour de me ridiculiser ! _

Bien, Harry, si tu veux bien me montrer ce que tu as travaillé ?

Harry commença à appeler sa troisième aura, alors que Ton'Lowass affichait un rictus méprisant

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dumbledore était assis tranquillement à son bureau quand sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée : Un loup garou furieux se précipita sur le directeur .

-Bonjour, professeur Lupin, qu'y-a t'il donc de grave ?

-Professeur ? Cela fait cinq mois que nous ne savons pas où est Harry, j'exige de savoir où en sont les recherches.

Les recherches ? Mince, si je lui dit que tout va bien et que Harry est en sécurité, il faudra un nouveau directeur à Poudlard. Tiens, Severus aussi a l'air de vouloir entendre ma réponse

En effet, Severus avait brusquement décidé de demander au Directeur où se trouvait Harry Potter : si son avenir reposait sur ce gamin, il fallait qu'il soit en sécurité

-Bonjour, Severus ! Vous aussi vous vous intéressez au sort du jeune Potter ?

Lupin se retourna, désemparé, vers son ancien ennemi, tout aussi désemparé.

-Mais, non, je voulais juste savoir si il est bien en sécurité, c'est tout.

-Hmmm, je vois. Eh bien, je pense que l'ordre devrai arrêter les recherches, pour se concentrer sur le recrutement. Je veux dire. En cinq mois, nous n'avons rien trouvé, il il ne me semble pas que Harry soit tombé aux mains de Voldemort. Fit Dumbledore en regardant le professeur Rogue.

Quand, après quelques arguments de plus de part et d'autre, les deux professeurs quittèrent le bureua du directeur, celui-ci s'effondra sur son siège :

Ouf, j'ai eut chaud ! s'il n'y avait pas eut Serverus pour faire diversion, je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais tiré !

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry maîtisait maintenant mieux son aura : il pouvait mieux la concentrer, et même en faire sortir une partie de son corps.

Ti'Fall était impressionné : _il a fait beucoup de progrès, lui aussi... J'avias raison de croire en lui, il pourra faire de grandes choses, s'il continue comme ça._

Ton'Lowass regardait faire Harry d'un air indifférent : _Ouais, bon, pas mal, mais quoi, un elfe de cinquante ans pourrait le faire ! Eh, mais, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire ? ? ? Son aura n'est plus la même ? Mais c'est impossible ! Ce ne peut pas être vrai ! On m'a toujours dit que chaque être avait une aura particulière._

En effet, Harry venait de passer à sa deuxième aura : son aura de défense. Il jetta un sort de bouclier simple : celui-ci semblait quasi-indestructible :

Ti'Fall sourit.

Lorsqu'il passa a sa troisième aura, _Ton'Lowass manqua de s'étrangler : comment était-il possible qu'un simple humain puisse possèder trois auras différentes ? Et surtout, aussi puissantes, car, même si chacune est en moyenne celle d'un elfe moyen, leur somme... Il était impossible qu'un humain possède tant d'énergie ! Ou alors, tout ce qu'il pensait jusqy'alors était faux ? Non, ce n'était pas possible._

Ti'Fall se contenta d'hocher la tête :

-Bien, bien, tu as très bien travaillé, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ta troisième aura, c'est parfaitement normal.

_Zut, il l'a vu, j'avais pourtant pensé qu'elle était bien camouflée..._

-Oh, continua Ti'Fall en voyant la tête que faisait Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, si tu voulais la camoufler, c'était réussi, mais j'ai une assez bonne expérience de la lecture d'aura. En fait, cette troisième aura est assez spéciale : elle comprend deux spécialitées, tu en as déjà exploité une.

_Le fourchlangue._ Pensa Harry.

Mais il t'ne reste une autre que tu n'as jamais utilisée. C'est pour ça que cette partie est instable.

-Maître, est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre à maitriser

-NON ! Pardon, non, je ne veux pas, pas tout de suite. Je t'apprendrai à une seule condition : que tu trouves toi même ce qu'est cette spécialitée, et que tu me trouve une très bonne raison pour la développer.

Ton'Lowass était encore plus étonné que Harry : _Comment ! Pourquoi Ti'Fall est-il si perturbé ? Est-ce que cet humain aurait un pouvoir tellement puissant pour qu'il en ait ainsi si peur ?_

Harry, lui, se demendait comment il allait bien ouvoir découvrire tout seul quelle était cette compétence spéciale. Il y réfléchit un instant, puis, de dépit, décida qu'il importait peu : cette compétence ne lui serait sûrement pas indispensable pour vaincre Voldemort.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ti'Fall s'était débarassé de ses élèves, les envoyant travailler leur judo, mais il avait maintenant peur : _je sais bien que ce don est plus répendu que le fourchelangue, mais quand même, aucun des orciers que je connais qui ont utilisé ça ne l'a fait a des fins machavéliques. Enfin, cela ne veut peut-être rien dore, peut-être que d'autres sorciers avaient ce don, mais sans l'utiliser. Il y a très bien pu y avoir des sorciers... non, je ne sais pas. Le mieux est d'attendre et voir._

Quand Ti'Fall vit que ses élèves se débrouillaient assez bien au judo, il commença à leur apprendre d'autres art-martiaux : Karaté, Teakwendo... Maintenant, les deux élèves passaient leur journée dans la salle anti-magie, travaillant ces sports. Ils avançaient donc vite, très vite.

_A ce rythme là, ça va prendre moins d'un mois_. _Très bien, nous allons pouvoir passer aux épreuves._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Hermione, elle, bloquait toujours : certes, en envoyant le laser, et en même temps un rayon de métamorphose pour retransformer le rayon en air, cela pouvait ammener à des résultats, mais ils n'étaient vraiment pas convainquants :

La théorie, pour arrêter le laser, était vraiment dure : dans ce cas là, le laser était fini, mais gardait dans tous les cas une « bulle » d'air au bout, et qui voulait s'en servir par la pointe ne pourrait surement pas. Il fallait trouver autre chose. En plus, ce type de construction demandait une énergie immense : d'abord pour créer le laser, et ensuite pour le transformer, et cela durant toute la durée de l'utilisation.

Si seulement l'énergie utilisée pouvait revenir... REVENIR ? Mais bien sur comment n(y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt !

-----oooOOOooo-----

Voldemort était dans sa retraite, devant ses nouvelles créature :

_Bien, mon stock de créatures est à nouveau plein. Je pense que vouloir en contrôler plus que ça demanderait trop de concentration, il ne faut pas non plus que cela m'affaiblisse._

_Mais il faut que j'y fasse attention, cette fois-ci. Je ne peux plus me permettre de perdre bêtement mes serpents de feu comme la dernière fois. Non, les œuf de dragons sont vraiment de plus en plus difficiles à atteindre._

En effet, les derniers mangemort à avoir essayé de voler des œufs avient raconté qu'ils avaient non seulement du déjouer la surveillance des gardes, beaucoup plus nombreux qu'au début, mais surtout, ils étaient revenus brûlés, voire pour certains gravement, malgré les protections magiques qu'ils avaient emportés.

Les dragons devenaient de plus en plus vigilants et aggressifs.

il fait jour, donc il est impossible que ce loup garou soit sous forme dangereuse (enfin, ca dépend du point de vue...) A propos... Savez vous pourquoi les loups garous ne se transforment que les nuits de pleine lune ?

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo------

Bien, merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews qui m 'ont encouragé à écrire la suite. Mais pour la semaine prochaine, ça va être pareil : j'espère pouvoir poster dimanche, mais je ne promet rien.

dloff Eh, long ? ça va être dur : je ne fais pas dans la longueur de chapitre, mais dans l'abondance. Autrement, je veux bien mettre un ou deux mois pour posterâ€Enfin, merci pour tes reviews.

Tonks Merci du compliment

magali Merci de me comprendre, pour la suite, eh ben, j'espère pouvoir continuer à un chapitre par semaine

David LA suite n'était pas promise, j'avais promis de vous dire où en était mon écriture, c'est différent.

Lyls UN PEU COURT ! ! ! Comparé au premiers, c'est deux fois plus, quand même !

Gh()st En effet, en effet, c'est pas gagné pour personne ! (j'addore énerver mes persos ! ! ! !)

Chessandmat et ben non, il n'a pas mis plus de temps, mais je ne pourrai pas faire plus vite non plus, alors prend ton mal en patience

Zabou Merci beaucoup, j'en aurai besoin.

onarluca meric, non, deux mois, je ne penses pas, enfin, si je ne peux pas faire autrementâ€ NON ! PAS LES CAILLOUX 


	41. Combat et annonces

Chapitre 41 : Combat et annonces.

Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines que Harry et Ton'Lowass faisaient un apprentissage intensif des arts martiaux. Ti'Fall jugea le moment bon pour leur faire passer leur premier test en la matière :

Après un solide petit-déjeuné, et un bon échauffement, il se placa devant ses élèves :

-Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons voir ce que vous avez appris. Ceci sera votre premier test en arts-martiaux.

Les deux élèves se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, près à en découdre...

-Vous allez devoir me battre, ou plutôt, non, me toucher, ce sera plus simple pour la première fois.

Les élèves faisaient deux fois la taille de leur maître, cependant, il y eut un moment de flottement :

_L'attaquer ? Lui ? Mais c'est très dangereux, comme çà ! _

-Bon, d'accord, cette fois-ci, je ne riposterai pas, si cela peut vous faire plaisir, et puis n'oubliez pas que je suis vieux, plus petit que vous, et comme vous, privé de ma magie.

L'elfe comme l'humain avaient compris : _SiJje le touche, Je passerai un niveau. J'apprendrai plus, il faut queJe gagne._

Le combat commença : Sans aucune concertaion préalable, les deux élèves se précipitèrent sur leur maître.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à l'endroit exact qu'occupait leur maître quelques centièmes de secondes auparvant :

-Fais attention a ce que tu fais ! C'est lui qu'il faut attaquer, pas moi !

Les deux élèves se jettèrent un regard meurtrier : voyant leur maître quelques mêtres plus loins, ils essayèrent de bousculer l'autre pour arriver le premier : tous les deux s'efffondrèrent par terre, pour se relever et foncer vers leur cible.

Cette dernière s'était laissée encerclée : Harry était derrière Ti'Fall, alors que Ton'Lowass se tenait face à son maître :

Ce dernier sauta d'un pas vers l'avant pour frapper d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, alors que Harry s'avancait pour frapper du trachant de la main :

Les deux coups portèrent :

Le coup de pied de Ton'Lowass arriva dans la cuisse de Harry avec un claquement, alors que la main de Harry attérissait sur le torse de l'elfe.

-Crétin, tu ne pourrais pas faire plus attention !

-Idiot toi-même, ce n'et pas moi qui attaque au corps alors que la tête est à portée !

-Hmm Hmm...

Les deux élèves se tournèrent vers Ti'Fall, se regardèrent, puis repartirent pourchasser Ti'Fall.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Tous les élèves se demandaient pourquoi le directeur les avait tous convoqués dans la grande salle. Peut-être avait-il une importante annonce à faire. Mais laquelle ? Une annone qui concernerrait _Tous _les élèves. Ca n'était jamais arrivé, enfin, sauf d'après certaines sources :

-Mais voyons bien sûr que si ! Le directeur peut parfaitement convoquer tous les élèves dans la grande salle si il a une déclaration importante à faire. L'Histoire de Poudlard mentionne bien le fait, que...

-Oui, Hermione, épargne nous les détails.

Le Ron Weasley imprudent qui venait de parler se prit un regard foudroyant de la part de la dite Hermione.

-Enfin, a mon avis, ce doit être soit quelque chose de très imortant, soit quelque chose d'officiel...

Mais Hermione dut s'arrêter là dans ses explications : le directeur venait de prendre la parole :

-Mes chers élèves, tout d'abord, merci d'avoir répondu ponctuellement à cette convocation inhabituelle, mais rassurez-vous, elle n'est due à aucune cause grave. Je voulais juste marquer la fin du premier trimestre, et le début d'un nouveau, en ce Dimanche premier Décembre.

Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi cette année, et non pas les autres ?

Tout simplement parce que cette année, je compte mettre en place un nouveau système pédagogique. En effet, je déclare effectif le protocole de comptage des points cent soixante-dix-neuf, avec les paires Poufsouffle-Serdaigle et Gryffondor-Serpentard.(1)

A ce dernier couplage de prononcé, tous les élèves tournèrent leurs têtes vers le directeur : ceux qui écoutaient déjà étaient deveus encore plus attentifs. Ceux qui conversaient avec leurs voisins s'étaient tuts et regardaient maintenant le directeur. Ceux qui, comme à chaque discours, s'endormaient, se réveillèrent brusquement :

Tous avaient la même pensée en tête : _Le couplage GRYFFONDOR-SERPENTARD ! Ca y est, le directeur est devenu fou._

Tous attendaient aussi la suite du discour. Cependant, elle ne fut pas celle attendue :

-Pour pimenter la chose, le fondement même du protocole ne vous sera révélé que dans une semaine. Mais d'ici-là, je pense que vous découvrirez vite de quoi il retourne et quels en sont avantages et inconvénients.

Sur ce je ne vous retient pas, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, Je ne voudrais pas vous gâcher votre dimanche en vous barbant avec de trop long discours.

Alors que le directeur quittait son estrade, la salle explosa de murmures, enfin, non, au début, ce n'était sencé être que des murmures, mais il faut bien se faire ententre de son interlocuteur, non.

Dès qu'Hermione aut réussi à sortir de la grande salle, suivie de peu par Ron, ce dernier lui demanda instantanemment :

-Tu sais ce que c'est, le protocole...heu...

-Cent soixante-dix-neuf. Non, mais crois moi, il n'apparaît nulle part dans l'histoire de Poudlard, ça, j'en suis sûre. Mais ce ne devrait pas être trop dur à déduire, puisque Dumbledore pense qu'on peut le découvrir par nous-même.

-Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'on ne va pas être obliger de travailler en commun avec ces fichus Serpentards.

-Voyons, Ron, il a dit que c'était pédagogique, si tu pars d'avance avec cet état d'esprit, ça n'ira pas du tout.

En effet, Hermione avait raison, si les élèves partaient avec cet était d'esprit, cela irait mal... Mais elle avait oublié un détail : les autres élèves pouvaient eux aussi partir avec le mauvais état d'esprit...

-----oooOOOooo-----

Les deux élèves étaient maintenant à bout de force : cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils poursuivaient sans relâche un Ti'Fall aux mouvements erratiques. Au mieux leurs mouvements frappaient le vide, au pire, ils se frappaient mutuellement.

Et pire que tout, leur maître ne parraissait même pas essouflé : il parraissait juste s'ammuser, souriant alors qu'il titubait, rendant tous ses mouvements imprévisibles.(2)

Il se rendit alors compte de l'état ou se trouvaient ses deux élèves : S'ils continuaient à ce rythme, ils risquaient de se faire mal. Il leur ordonna donc d'aller se reposer quelques temps, avant de reprendre.

Durant cette pose bienvenue, les deux élèves réfléchirent a un moyen de vaincre à coup sûr : tous les deux arrivèrent au même résultat : ils ne pourraient prévoir le mouvement de le professeur que quand celui-ci était concentré pour esquiver l'attaque de l'autre. Ils attendraient donc que l'autre attaque, pour attaquer à son tour.

Dès qu'ils furent assez reposés, ils revinrent à la charge. Mais cette fois-ci, les deux élèves tournaient autour de Ti'Fall sans attaquer vraiment. Aucun ne paraissait décidé à faire le premier pas. Au bout d'un certain moment, les deux finirent par comprendre :

Zut ! il a eut la même idée que moi ! 

Harry eut alors une autre idée : _Ti'Fall était certainement assez fort pour esquiver une attaque, mais aussi deux_. Il lanca donc son attaque en premier : Un coup de pied qui aurait du l'atteindre à la tête, si son maître n'avait pas esquivé, pour se retrouver dans la trajectoire d'un coup de poing de Ton'Lowass, qui fut lui aussi esquivé. Malheuresement pour Harry qui attaquait, Ton'Lowass s'était placé entra lui et Ti'Fall par son dernier mouvement.

Les deux élèves se percutèrent donc, alors que Ti'Fall souriait : _Hmmm, ils commencent à agir de concert. Peut être finiront-ils par comprendre que je ne leur ai pas interdit de faire équipe ?_

Au vout de dix minutes au même régime, les élèves étaient à nouveau morts de fatigue et durent à nouveau aller se reposer : Ti'Fall se demandait quand ils allaient se décider à agir de concert._Pour l'instant, ils se servent chacun l'un de l'autre, sasn avoir de stratégie. Mais un individualisme comme celui-ci ne peut pas marcher. Ils devraient vraiment se parler._

-Pfffiuuu. On y arrivera jamais comme ça.

-Parles pour toi, l'humain.

-Je veux dire, je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais il n'est même pas essouflé.

-Il doit cacher sa fatigue. Ca ne m'éttonerait pas qu'il soit dans un état de fatigue pire que nous.

-Oh, non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Vu comme je le connais, il est très probable qu'il se fatigue deux fois moins que nous, et récupère deux fois plus vite.

-Si tu le dis. Mais comment est-on sensé le toucher. Il est trop petit, et trop rapide.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je pense qu'il y a deux solutions : devenir plus rapide que lui, ou prevoir ses mouvements à l'avance.

-Tu en as de bonne, devenir plus rapide que lui... Il faudrait un entrainement d'au moins un an à notre rythme, et encore...

-Oui, je pense moi aussi que ça risque d'être très difficile...

-Mais comment veux-tu savoir où il va aller ? Tu as vien vu sa technique, elle est infaillible.

-Allons, toi aussi, tu as pensé à une technique.

-Tu veux dire... Faire équipe ?

-Je ne voie malheuresement pas d'autre moyens.

Ton'Lowass ne paraissait pas plus enchanté que Harry.

-Bon, mettons, alors, on fait comment ?

-----oooOOOooo-----

Une fois leur stratégie développée, ils affrontèrent à nouveau leur maître : celui-ci fut content de les voir arriver :

Oh, une stratégie commune... Je vais avoir du mal. Enfin, rien n'est impossible... 

Le combat commença : Harry commença par se propulser sur son maître, qui évita en se déplacant d'un pas.

Le poing de Ton'Lowass passa a gauche de la tête de Ti'Fall, la où elle se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant.

Le fauchage cirulaire fait par Harry fut tout aussi bien évité, mais en sautant, Ti'Fall se retrouvait en une position défavorable : Il ne pouvait plus contrôler parfaitement ses esquives.

Cependant, ses élèves ne parurent pas en profiter, et attendirent que Ti'Fall retombe, pour enchaîner les attaques.

Après une attaque particulièrement rapide de Harry, Ti'Fall se retouva en déséquilibre, et ne put éviter que de justesse éviter un coup de Ton'Lowass, avait de prendre un coup dans les côtes : Le coup qu'il venait d'éviter n'avait été qu'une feinte.

Eh bien ! Vingt esquives à la suite. Je n'ai pas perdu, a moins que mes élèves soient franchement nuls, mais je ne crois pas.

Harry regardait Ton'Lowass avec envie : _Zut, c'est lui qui a réussi ! Je devrai attendre le prochain test. J'aurai peut-être pas du l'aider tout compte fait ! _

Ton'Lowass jubilait : _J'ai gagné ! J'ai réussi à toucher Ti'Fall ! Je vais pouvoir continuer mon apprentissage ! _

C'est alors que, se relevant en souriant, Ti'Fall prit la parole :

-Bravo à tous les deux ! Vous avez largement rempli mes espérances : Vous pouvez maintenant vous reposer, que je vous expliques ce que vous allez faire maintenant.

-Ce que NOUS allons faire maintenant ? (Ton'Lowass parraisait perdu.) Mais vous aviez dit que...

-Que le premier test consisterait en me toucher. Et c'est ce que vous avezfait, non ?

-Oui, mais...

-Bien, vous êtes donc passé tous les deux au niveau suivant.

Zut, j'aurai bien aimé passer tout seul, après tout, c'est moi qui ai réussi à le toucher... Mais...On s'est démené pour rien au début ! Je me suis bien fais avoir sur ce coup là ! 

De son côté, Harry pensait là même chose. A cela près qu'il n'était pas plus étonné que ça : _Ce coup là, c'est du Ti'Fall craché. Enfin, je me demande bien ce qu'il va encore inventer._

-Bien, maintenant, vous allez avoir un entrainement divisé en deux phases : le matin, vous vous entraînerez à combiner art-martiaux et magie, et, si vous êtes d'accord, vous affronterez d'autres elfes l'après-midi.

-D'autres elfes ? Comment ça ? Vous n'avez tout de mêm...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ton'Lowass, je ne prend pas de nouveau élèves. Je pensait juste inviter les elfes à venir se mesurer à vous.

-Et pourquoi feraient ils cela ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils viennent de leur plein gré.

-Oh, on verra bien, non ? Alors vous acceptez ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Fit Ton'Lowass fièrement.

-Euh... Une dernière chose, Ti'Fall... Affronterons nous les elfes seul a seul, ou en équipe ?

Ti'Fall sourit, content que Harry ait posé cette question.

-Vous serez ensemble sur le ring, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Et les autres elfes viennent vous affronter a autant qu'ils veulent. Si vous voulez encore plus de précisions, le combat se fera en dix touches.

Les deux élèves acquiécèrent.

-Ah, une dernière chose, avant que vous alliez vous reposer... Quand vous arriverez à trois cent victoires, je considererai que vous aurez passé le second test.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Alors que les deux élèves allaient se reposer, des affiches apparaisaient un peu partout dans le monde elfique :

Un tournoi sera organisé du deux Décembre à mi-janvier, sur la Grande Place, tous les après midis : Celui qui gagnera le premier contre Harry Potter (Humain) et Ton'Lowass (elfe) pourra recevoir un enseignement particulier de ma part.

Ti'Fall

(1)si vous voulez savoir ce qu'est ce protocole, il est tiré de Star Wars : les X-Wings 5 : l'escadron spectre, par Michael Stackpole.

(2)La technique de l'homme soul, si vous connaissez : elle porte bien son nom.

(3)Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas de jour de pleine lune : a la pleine lune, le soleil se couche alors que la lune se lève et vice-versa. (réponse a la note du dernier chapitre)

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

Merci à tous pour pour encouragements, qui, je dois bien le dire, m'aident grandement à écrire un chapitre par semaine :

**flapoune** Ouah ! Une super longue review : mes préférées : Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu ma fic, nouvelle lectrice.

Ensuite :

1: TRES MERCI BEAUCOUP (bon, d'accord ca se dit peut-être pas en francais, mais bon)  
2: Comment-ça certains points restent imprécis... Il y en a, c'est voulu pour le suspens, mais les autres non.  
3: Ceux qui lisent ma fic et qui ne comprennent pas n'ont qu'a faire comme toi : poser des queqtion auxquelles je répondrai si je peux et surtout si je veux.

4. JE SUIS AUSSI D'ACCORD : je ne suis pas assez reviewé (snif...) (lol, ) ce n'est pas grave, j'ai quand même des reviewers attitrés.

Si tu as lu tout d'une traite, c'est normal que tu fasse des mélanges. Enfin, si tu me demande des explications sur des points précis, je serai ravis de te les donner

Et Vive le Judo (enfin, le vrai, pas le catch en pyjama qu'on voit à la télé (exemple JO))

**magali** Tu aime bien les confrontations entre les élèves... Et bien tu vas être servie, bientôt. Quoique d'un côté, cela se calmera un peu.

**Lyls** Bon, d'accord, je te pardonne... Mais il était bien celui là, hein ? (et voilà, maintenant, je réclame des flateries... (non, je rigole)) En effet, Ton'Lowass s'écrit bien ainsi, tu as eut de la chance. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait aimé que tu esquinte son nom, et il est très fier, tu sais, si il se fache, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le calmer...(lol)

**David** : Merci de ne pas me mettre trop la pression, c'est mieux comme ça. En attendant, toi aussi, tu est trop curieux. Le suspens, c'est le suspens, si je dis tout de suite qu'est-ce que c'est, il n'y en aura plus... Autrement ravis que mon histoire te palise autant.

Gh()st Ahaha : toi aussi, tu devra attendre longtemp avant de trouver. Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à être si curieux !

**onarluca** Tu veux vraiment savoir... Et bien en fait, Harry ne va pas vraiment retourner à Poudlard avant deux ans. Il va avoir VRAIMENT assez a faire comme ça. Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, Drago, Ron, et Hermione y restent.

**Zabou** Ahah ! ! Pour le pouvoir qu'a Harry il va falloir attendre longtemps... TRES longtemps. (J'suis méchant, hein)


	42. baston !

Chapitre 42 : baston !

Les élèves de sixième année, eurent vite la réponse à la question qu'ils se posaient tous : à vrai dire dès leur premier cour de potion :

Un groupe de Serpentard s'était « permis » d'arriver en retard, pensant que ce serait toujours ammusant de voir la tête gryffondors, quand ils ne seraient pas punis...

Ils furent cependant assez mal accueillis à leur goût : en effet, à leur entrée, une voix froide les glaca sur place.

Ils se sentaient pire que s'ils avaient reçu en seau d'eau gelée sur la tête, pire même, que si un fantôme les avait traversés(1).

-Messieurs, je suppose que vous trouvez cela très malin de se permettre d'arriver en retard en cours. Surtout que je crois que vos résultats ne vous donne en aucun cas cette permission. Je vous avais pourtant prévenu que cette année, je serai encore plus strict. Vous viendrez donc ce soir en retenue dans mon bureau à sept heures...

L'atmosphère était à présent glaciale, et aucun élève ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait : _Rogue en train de réprimender ses élèves ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_

Les Serpentards en question n'en menaient pas large. _Certes, en théorie, une retenue avec Rogue n'était pas « très » difficile, mais en théorie, Rogue ne disait rien à ses élèves..._

-...Par ailleur, vous ferez perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor.

Un silence parfait d'une seconde éclata dans la salle : _Il avait bien dit : A Gryffondor ?_

Etrangement, Rogue arrêtta les commentaires, avec un simple raclement de gorge. Tout le monde arrêta de discuter, pour reporter son attention sur leur professeur :

-Avez vous la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle je viens de faire ce que j'ai dis, ou vos cerveaux sont trop vides pour réfléchir ?

Hermione leva la main. Elle fut la seule.

-Oui Miss Granger ?

Depuis quand Rogue intérrogeait Hermione quand celle-ci levait la main ? 

-Je pense que ce doit être la signification du protocole cent soixante-dix-neuf, les couplages de maisons désignent quels élèves échangeront leurs points gagnés et perdus. Cependant, les détention restent personnelles.

-Bravo, Mlle Granger, c'est en effet ce que dit ce protocole.

Depuis quand Rogue félicite un Gryffondor ? 

-Cela fera dix points pour Serpentard.

A côté d'elle, Ron lui jetta un regard furieux : « grâce » à elle, l'écart entre les deux maisons venait de s'accentuer de soixante points en faveur de Serpentard.

Draco, lui, réfléchissait à ce que cela impliquait pour lui : _Mince ! La DA est principalement constituée de Gryffondors, et je dois garder ma couverture à Serpentard. Il faudra donc que je fasseperdre des points à Gryffondor. Mais à ce moment là, les Serpentard ne seront plus acceptés en DA. _

_A moins que je me dévoile à tout Serpentard comme recherchant le plus d'enseignements pour servir Voldemort, et à ce moment là, peut-être qu'ils accepteront... _

_Non, il faudra toujours que je fasse perdre des points à Gryffondor. Bien, il faudra que je voies avec Hermione. Peut-être qu'elle aura une idée sur la position que je dois tenir._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry et Ton'Lowass devaient maintenant étudier la combinaison arts-martiaux/magie. Cependant, ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'il y paraissait : Ti'Fall ne leur avait en effet rien indiqué sur les combinaisons possibles :

Au bout d'une heure il revint voir les progrès qu'avaient fait ses deux élèves.

Ton'Lowass, lui, s'aidait de sa maîtrise de l'air pour rendre ses mouvements encore plus rapides et plus amples, tout en gardant son « équilibre ».

Harry, lui, était bien embêté : il ne pouvait pas faire une telle combinaison, puisqu'il avait besoin de sa baguettte pour effectuer des sorts. Tout ce qu'il fit quand Ti'Fall arriva fut de lui exposer les théories auquelles il avait pensées.

Ti'Fall sourit :

-Bien, Harry, tu as beaucoup avancé. Je pense que pour l'instant tu sais mieux combiner magie et combat que Ton'Lowass.

Ton'Lowass s'insurgea :

-Mais maître, il n'a rien fait, il n'arrive pas à combiner la magie avec ses mouvements. C'est moi le plus avancé !

-Oui, tu as raison.

Sur ce, il quitta les deux élèves interloqués : _qui était le plus avancé : Harry, ou Ton'Lowass ?_

Les deux élèves décidèrent donc de mettre ce qu'ils avaient fait en commun : Harry communiquait à Ton'Lowass comment il voyait les combinaisons possibles : transformer la partie du corps avec laqueele on frappait en pierre, immobiliser son adversaire pour porter le coup plus facilement, ou tout simplement augmenter l'énergie d'un coup grâce à la magie...

Ton'Lowass était impressioné : il n'avait pensé qu'à combiner sa spécialité avec le combat : à savoir la maîtrise du vent, mais ce n'était pas la seule technique possible...

Ton'Lowass fit sa démonstration devant Harry : lui fut soufflé par la maîtrise totale qu'avait Ton'Lowass grâce à sa magie. A la fin, il se décida à lui demander de l'aide :

-Ouah, c'était vraiment super, mais... dis moi, comment fais-tu pour faire de la magie sans baguette ?

-Tu me le demande à moi ? Mais... Fit il en se tourant vers la porte.

-Ti'Fall ? Non, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille m'expliquer, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Ben, tu sais, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer vraiment non plus. C'est comme pour le mille pattes, si tu lui demande comment il fait pour coordonner tous ses mouvements, il n'y arrive plus.

-Ouais, je vois... Tu n'aurai pas une piste ?

-En fait, pour faire de la magie, il suffit de concentrer son énergie magique, comme pour l'aura, sauf que on la transforme directement en le résultat voulu. Ta baguette ne sert en fait qu'à mieux canaliser, et faciliter l'utilisation de ta magie.

-Je vois...

-En fait, ce n'est pas du tout ça, mais c'est l'idée. Tu dois comprendre tout seul.

Les deux élèves retournèrent à leurs exercices : maintenant que Harry avait compris comment faire de la magie sans baguette, ou du moins, en principe, il n'avait plus qu'à essayer...

Ton'Lowass, maintenant qu'il avait compris que conjuger arts-martiaux et magie signifiait aussi une totale diversité, n'avait plus qu'à réfléchir aux combinaisons possibles, pour ensuite les essayer...

-----oooOOOooo-----

Le jour même, Poudlard devient vite un champ de bataille : en une journée, deux sabliers avaient baissé de cinquante points chacun et une vingtaine d'élèves avaient écoppé de retenues d'une semaine.

Lors du diné dans la grande salle, une tension était palpable entre les gryffondors et les serpentards :

Les deux tables se surveillaient et si les regards avaient pu tuer, il n'y aurait plus eut un seul survivant dans la pièce.

Cependant, les échanges étaient aussi plus nombreux entre deux autres tables : Les Poufsouffle comme les Serdaigles avaient parfaitement compris le système : et avaient un exemple parfait de ce à quoi cela pouvait aboutir, si la technique employée était la mauvaise.

Les deux maisons avaient donc opté pour la diplomatie : les préfets s'étaient rencontrés pour expliquer les bases de leur accord, qui était en soi très simple : les deux maisons continuaient à faire comme d'ordinnaire : si chaque maison augmentait autant qu'auparavent les points de l'autre, ils devraient pouvoir s'en tirer convenablement. Bien sûr, ils convinrent qu'il était possible qu'un certain nombre de point soit innévitablement enlevé, comme chaque année.

Mais chez Serdaigle comme chez Poufsouffle, les élèves avaient bien compris l'esprit, et cela les motivait encore plus pour éviter de faire perdre des points à l'autre maîson.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Bien avant midi, une foule d'elfe s'était réunie sur la grande place : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un combat dans le monde elfique... Et surtout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le Maitre Ti'Fall proposait un enseignement à un elfe adulte : Allait il dévoiler quelque arcane secrête dont lui seul maîtrisait la puissance ? Allait-il divulguer la source de ses immences pouvoirs ?

A vrai dire, tous les elfes le connaissaient, mais peu d'entre eux l'avaient déjà vu : seule l'élite de l'élite de l'élite allait suivre Ses cours...

Ainsi, nombre d'elfes étaient aussi venus pour participer au tounois : pour mater ces soi disant élèves doués, et surtout, montrer à cet humain que les elfes dépassaient de loin sa misérable espèce. Si ils pouvaient ensuite avoir des cours avec Le Grand Maître, cela ne serait qu'encore mieux.

Quand Ti'Fall « vit » le monde, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur : _Mince, et si l'un d'eux gagne ? ... Oh, pourvu que ce ne soit pas « lui » je trouverai bien une solution. Heuresement, tel que je le connais, « il » est trop fier pour participer à un vulgaire tournoi ..._

Quand les deux élèves furent sur le tapis (2), ils se sentirent bien ridicules : _eux, de simples enfants allaient se battre contre des elfes adultes... Alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas fini leur formation. Qui était l'imbécile qui avait eut cette stupide idée, déjà ? ? ?_

Mais c'était trop tard pour se poser cette question : le premier adversaire rentrait sur le tapis, sûr de lui.

Les deux élèves eurent en même temps là même pensée : _Malpoli ! Il faut toujours saluer le tatamis avant d'entrer ! _

-Alors les mioches, on se croit les plus fort, on va bien voir... Je vais avoir l'honneur de suivre les cours Du Grand Maitre.

Les deux élèves ne retirèrent pas leur avis, en ajoutant un autre_ : Mais quelle grande gueule ! On se tait, plutôt que de proférer de telles anneries. Je ne pensais pas qu'un elfe put avoir un tel comportement ! _

-Toi, l'humain...

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

-...Je vais t'écraser en premier, cela ne me prendra pas beaucoup de temps. Ensuite, je te montrerai, elfe qui fait honte à notre race en t'abaissant à cotoyer un simple humain.

Ton'Lowass leva les sourcils : _La, je me demande qui fait honte à quoi._

Harry grimaça : _Mais pour qui se prend-il ? Il ne s'est même pas présenté, et continue à me considérer comme moins que rien...Je hais la stupidité ! _

Ton'Lowass vit l'aura de Harry éclater : _celui-ci était en colère... Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi... Cela n'était pas bon... _

-Heu, Harry ?

Il se tourna vers le prince : c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

-Je te le laisse, il a l'air de t'en vouloir personellement. Mais, heu, n'oublie pas, ce n'est qu'un combat en dix touches, hein... évite de trop l'abimer, il est juste idiot...

L'adulte ne sembla pas apprécier cette remarque : il lanca immédiatemant une boule de feu sur Harry.

Celui-ci sourit et fit un hochement de tête négatif : _voyons... Cette technique est vraiment trop facile à contrer... Enfin, après s'être entraîner avec Ti'Fall...Il ne pense tout de même pas me battre avec ça._

Harry disparut, laissant la boule de feu continuer son chemin. Il réaparut à un mètre à gauche de son adversaire pour le fapper du tranchant de la main le cou (3) : l'elfe s'effondra.

Ton' Lowass s'approcha :

-Eh, t'aurai pu faire plus attention, je t'avais dis de ne pas l'abimer.

-Moi, mai je l'ai à peine effleuré ! Même toi, tu aurais pu y résiter.

-Mouais, mettons, mais maintenant, on fait quoi, parce qu je n'ai pas que ça à faire, attendre qu'il se réveille. Je te rappelle qu'on en a encore un certain nombre à vaincre.

-Ouais, c'est vrai... Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

-Bon , ok, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si il se réveille de mauvaise humeur...

-----oooOOOooo-----

En effet, l'elfe se « réveilla » de mauvaise humeur, honteux de s'être évannoui sous une simple frappe, même pas magique.

A peine relevé, il enchaîna les sorts d'attaque sur Harry qui avait déjà levé un bouclier. Ce bouclier, provenant de sa seconde aura, était quasi-indestructible : l'elfe se fatigua peu à peu.

-Dis, Harry, je t'ai dis que je n'ai pas toute la journée, tu le finis, oui, ou non ?

Harry eut un geste comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose :

-Bon, d'accord.

D'un geste de la baguette, il fit apparaître une illusion de lui-même à l'extérieur du bouclier, et se camoufla à l'intérieur de celui-ci : les choses serieuses allaient commencer.

L'elfe tourna immédiatement son attention sur l'illusion, et Harry mit ce temps à profit pour faire apparaître un arc.

Tout en restant camouflé, il prévint l'elfe :

-Attention, tu vas te prendre une flèche.

L'elfe regarda l'illusion sans comprendre, avant de sentir une flèche heurter sa cotte de maille dans son dos. Il se retourna, furieux, pour se prendre un sort de projection, qui l'envoya par terre, puis une sort de pétrification, qui l'immobilisa une bonne fois pour toutes.

L'arbitre décida alors de déclarer Harry vainqueur, ce qui était totalment clair, puisque même si il n'avait pas réalisé les dix touches rêglementaires, il avait mis son adversaire hors jeu deux fois, sans se faire effleuer ne serait-ce qu''ne seule fois.

Sans laisser le temps aux élèves de reprendre un souffle qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu, en nouvel adversaire se présenta face à eux : celui-ci se tourna vers Ton'Lowass :

-Alors, même en ayant déjà perdu contre l'humain, tu veut te battre à se côtés ? C'est vraiment pitoyable... Tu ne dois pas valoir grand chose.

Ton'Lowass répondit calmement et froidement :

-Est-ce une provocation ?

-Oui.

Harry ouvrit une dernière fois la parolle avant que le nouveau combat commence :

-Euh, dis, ne l'esquinte pas trop non plus, hein.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne vais pas me fatiguer pour rien non plus...

Le combat commença.

-----oooOOOooo-----

(1)bref, il se sont fait refroidir ;-)

(2) Je n'ai pas dis au tapis, il viennent de faire leur entrée, quoi.

(3) Shuto Uchi, en jujitsu

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

Bon 7 reviews. C'est pas mal, mais un peu plus ne serait pas de refus non plus... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour en avoir plus ?

En tout cas merci à :

**Lyls** Merci pour ta review, les reviews m'aident vraimentà continuer. Ce chapitre, j'ai eut un peu de mal à l'écrire (à cause de l'école), mais bon, le princpal, c'est que j'y suis arrivé, non ?

**Zabou** Merci pour le « bon courage », j'en aurai bien besoin.

**Naru** Non, je ne compte pas faire revenir Harry à Poudlard sinon dans très longtemps, pour la même raison que je donne dans la réponse à onarluca. Enfin, ravis qu mon histoire te plaise.

**David** Et oui, j'ai aussi réussi à finir ce chapitre. Mais je n'ai toujours pas récupéré d'avance. Enfin, tu dois être content. Et as-tu compris ce que Dumbledore avait derrière la tête ?

**flapoune**

Chouette ! Super flapoune pour une super review !

Mais non, le traditionnel "ce chapitre est génial" ne me donne pas des envie de suicide, ni même de meurtre, mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu lassant parfois.

Donc j'apprécie d'autant mieux ta formulation hors normes, qui fais tout aussi plaisir

Comment-ca, il faut que Harry prenne le dessus ? Mais il l'a déjà écrasé en bautée une fois, non ? Mais tu as raison, enfin presque, si il ne deviendront pas « amis », il se respecteront au moins et pourront coopérer, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment exactement comment mon histoire va tourner. Je ne connais juste que les grande lignes.

Si Harry « finit » avec qqn, ce sera surement Giny, mais les romances, ce n'est pas mon truc, alors désolée de te décevoir, mais ce sera dur de le faire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien que Harry finnise Voldy, ou autre formulation : en finisse avec lui.

Gh()st

Eh, oui, le but était que Gryffondor et serpentard s'entraident, enfin, je crois que cela va être dur, pas toi ?  
mes chapitres font environ 4 pages Word en taille 10, (soit deux fois plus qu'au début) et environ 2000 mots, par exemple, celui-là fait : 2297 en comptant les RAR. Mais pourquoi posais-tu cette question ?

**onarluca** merci pour ta review. Mias tu sais, si il retournait à Poudlard dès maintenant, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il passe tous ses aspics sans trop d'efforts. Ce ne serait pas drôle, il s'enuirait en cours, et puis, il a encore BEAUCOUP de choses à apprendre, pas vrai ?


	43. Tentative de changement de mentalitées…

Chapitre 43 : Tentative de changement de mentalitées...

Une fois réanimé, l'elfe voulut sortir de là où on l'avait soigné, avant de se rendre compte que le « on » en question était un elfe minuscule, et avec une barbe...

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ton'Lowass n'avait pas apprécié les commentaires que son adversaire lui avait fait, mais, commme il l'avait dit à Harry, il ne se fatigua pas : grâce à sa maîtrise du vent, aucune attaque, magique ou non, n'arrivait à le toucher.

Il voltigeait déjà depuis quelques minutes, quand ce fut Harry qui l'interpela :

-Eh, c'est toi qui me reprochait de perdre mon temps ? Ca se voit bien que tu maîtrise, qu'est-ce que tu atteds pour lui flanquer sa raclée ?

-----oooOOOooo-----

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Moi, Ti'Fall.

-Vous...Vous...Vous êtes...M...Maît...

-Allons, allons, calmez-vous.

-Mais pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je croyais que...

-Je n'ai jamais dis que les perdants ne me rencontreraient pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Simplement vous poser une question : Pourquoi avez vous perdu ?

-----oooOOOooo-----

L'elfe ne tint pas longtemps après les assault rêpétés de Ton'Lowass : trois flêches, six bourassques violents de vent et une boule de feu furent vite enchaînées, et un nouveau blessé se retrouva dans la maison de Ti'Fall.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcil en voyant le nouvel arrivant ammoché:

Déjà ? Mais je viens à peine de finir le dernier ! Il faut qu'ils soient moins enthouiastes ! A ce rythme, ça va être difficile.

Harry et Ton'Lowass, eux, eurent droit à un nouvel adversaire. Cette fois-ci, il ne dit rien, ne parla même pas, et attaqua immédiatement Harry, qui avait déjà lancé le sort de projection : le sort fut renvoyé à l'attaquant, pour le frapper de plein fouet.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Après avoir remis sur pied le nouvel arrivant et s'être présenté, Ti'Fall dut d'abord expliquer la raison pour laquelle il setenait devant lui :

-Non, il ne l'avait pas choisit comme élève, bien qu'il veuille lui apprendre quelque chose : il put lui pser la question :

-Pourquoi as-tu perdu ?

Contrairement à la dernière réponse qu'il avait eut, a savoir : « cet humain doit avoir du sang elfe », qui était à la fois une réponse stupide et impossible, la réponse qu'il avait eut s'approchait de la réalité :

-Je n'était pas préparé à affronter quelqu'un de ce niveau.

-Bien, je vois que tu as compris... Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de Harry ?

-Pardon ?

-De l'humain.

Ah, et bien je ne sais pas, mais je dois dire qu'il était assez impressionnant dans son premier combat.

Il purent discuter encore quelques petites minutes, pendant lequeles, l'optimisme de Ti'Fall s'améliora : il y avait au moins un elfe que la présence d'humains fort de dérangeait pas. Une ouverture serait peut-être plus possible qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord envisagé.

Au bout de ces quelque minutes, un nouvel elfe arriva, très mal en point.Apparemment, Harry n'avait pas apprécié d'être attaqué sans sommation...

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard ravagés par une guerre interne Gryffondor-Serpentard, Hermione cherchait à atteindre son but, soit sa salle de classe.

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard ravagés par une guerre interne Serpentard- Gryffondor, Draco cherchait à atteindre son but, soit réussir à contacter Hermione.

Hermione, pestant intérieurement contre la connerie humaine, essayait tant bien que mal de rejoindre le lieu ou un professeur était sencé lui faire cour, si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle pourrait arriver en retard, avec cet encombrement des couloirs.

_Mince, elle file vite, il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de l'arrêter._

Cracbadaboum

Le sac d'hermione céda.

Et zut ! Pile ce dont j'avais besoin ! Pourtant j'avais bien renforcé ce sac.

Une voix trainante l'avait interrompu :

-Alors, Granger ? Pas assez intelligente pour renforcer un sac... Oh, mais j'y pense, il vient peut-être de chez les Weasley... Ceci explique cela.

Puis il repartit aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé. Laissant Hermione abasourdie n'ayant pas le temps de répondre.

Elle ne put réflêchir rationellement qu'à la découverte d'un nouvel élément : Un parchemin vierge de plus au milieu de ses affaires.

Quoique vierge ? Non, il y avait cette petite marque verte dans le coin...Tout ça pour un message ? Je me demande ce que veut Malfoy, mais je n'ai pas le temps maintenant, je le lirait en cours, si le message n'était pas trop long.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Alors qu'ele était assise en cours d'histoire, ( Ron à côté d'elle était endormi ) Hermione réfléchissait comment faier apparaître le message : surement qu'un simple sort de révélation pourait faire l'affaire, mais elel devait sortir sa baguette, et pour cela...

Elle renversa « sans le faire exprès » son encrier : l'excuse parfaite pour sortir sa baguette, pour remettre l'encre répendue sur ses affaires dans l'encrier.

Cependant, elle jetta aussi simultanemment deux sorts : un qui créerait l'illusion que le parchemin était « réellement » vierge, et l'autre, pour révêler ce que le message disait : Hermione ne s'était pas trompée : Le message venait de Draco et commençait par trois mots.

Ensuite, il donnait rendez-vous le soir même si possible, devant la bibliothèque.

Hermione, après avoir noté en esprit le message, ajoutat encore un peu d'encre à son encrier, et pu reprendre ses notes de cour.

Cependant, elle savait pertinamment qu'elle n'agissait pas rationellement : elle aurait du écouter lecours, pour n'avoir que moins à le retravailler plus tard. Mais elle n'écoutait pas : elle entendait, et sa main transcrivait tout sur feuille.

Intérieurement, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire pour le soir même : _elle devrait trouver une escuse pour ne pas être accompagnée de Ron, qui était devenu très collant à bien y réfléchir, bien que sa présence ne soit pas énervante, cela pouvait constituer une gêne parfois._

_Mais là n'était pas le problème : elle se demandait surtout si cela n'était pas un piège tendu par Draco._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Quand le l'apès midi fut terminé, les deux élèves rentrèrent chez Ti'Fall, fiers d'eux : pour le premier jour : dix victoires sur dix adversaires : L'humain et l'elfe avaient alterné leur combats, et n'étaient pas si fatigués que ça : certaines journées d'entraînement avec Ti'Fall avaient été bien plus épuisantes.

Ti'Fall, lui, était épuisé : Il s'était entretenu avec dix elfes... Et pas des plus subtils :

Cependant, il restait content du résultat : ceux qui avaient rejeté l' « humain » par principe s'était fait convaincre de réviser leurs principes.

Cependant, cela avait été éprouvent pour le vieil elfe, qui se demandait si cette technique allait pouvoir faire changer quoi que ce soit.

En effet, les elfes avec qui il avait discuté n'étaient que des elfes de bas étage. Ils ne constituaient qu'une part peu importante de la population elfique. Mais il restaient néamoins des elfes dont il fallait changer le mode de pensée.

Dix elfes minables et je suis déjà fatigué ! Qu'est ce que ce sera quand leurs adversaires deviendrons plus forts...

Harry et Ton'Lowass, voyant leur maître épuisé, tout en n'en sachant pas la cause, s'inquiétèrent, mais préférèrent reporter les question au lendemain, pour le laisser se reposer.

Il préférèrent donc s'entraîner tout seuls, Harry sur la magie sans baguette, et Ti'Fall s'ingéniant à réussir les combinaisons qu'il avait inventées.

Tout d'abord, Harry s'entraîna un peu a concentrer beaucoup de son énergie en un point de son corps. La main droite, pour que ce soit plus facile.

Ensuite, il voulu faire un sort, _mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Je sais : lumos, c'est pas très difficile...Voyons, il faut que je comprenne le sort avant de le réaliser..._(1)_Il faut donc que je visualise une lumière sortant de ma main..._

Harry ferma les yeux, et immagina que sa main devenait plus brillante qu'un projecteur.

Bon, et maintenant ... 

Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées :

-Arrrghh !

Apparemment, Ton'Lowass n'avait pas apprécier de recevoir une lumière aussi forte sans être prévenu, et recevoir en plein dans les yeux une lumière aussi forte alors qu'on répêtait des enchaînements de mouvements amplifiés par la maîtrise de l'air ne semblait Vraiment pas être une bonne idée.

-Harry arrête ça Tout De Suite !

-Quoi ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fut ébloui par une très vive lumière.

-Oh, pardon... Désolé, mais euh, comment on fait ?

-J'sais pas moi, c'est pas moi qui contrôle ta magie !

-Euh...

Harry coupa tout aport d'énergie à ses mains, et fronça les sourcils :

Alors c'est aussi simple que ça ? 

-Bon, apparemennt, tu sais comment utiliser la magie sans baguette, mais s'il te plait, apprend à la maîtriser !

Après ce premier essai, Harry était épuisé :

-Ouais, ben moi, je vais me coucher, je réssairai demain.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Rogue était énervé. Il n'était pas énervé contre ses élèves, qui étaient toujours aussi minables, non, il n'était pas non pus énervé contre une situation dangeureuse, due à Voldemort. Puisque celui-ci jouait à présent à cache cache.

Il n'était pas non plus énervé à cause des rumeurs sur Dumbledore. Il avait connu pire. Non, ce qui l'énervait c'était Dumbledore lui même : _Vraiment quelle idée ! Essayer de faire marcher Serpentard avec Gryffondor. Cela relevait du suicide, pas du courage. _

Quoique, à la réflexion, Rogue n'était pas non plus à proprement parler en colère contre Dumbledore, mais plutôt contre lui-même. _Il avait été vraiment stupide : Accepter une telle chose. Il aurait du se douter que tout irait de travers. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, maintenant : Avantager Serpentard ? Ou agir comme d'ordinaire ?_

_Enfin, ce n'était pas trop important : il favoriserait comme toujours sa maison. Il avait après tout toutes les raisons pour le faire._

_Une autre chose l'inquiétait : La réaction de ses élèves, et en particulier le jeune Malfoy. Celui-ci mettait la dernière preuve qu'il était bien du côté de Voldemort. En effet, pourquoi agissait-il comme il le faisait, autrement ? Cela devenait vraiment exaspérant._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dumbledore était dans son bureau, amusé par la tournure que prenaient les choses :

_Hmm, on dirait que deux maisons ont trouver comment se sortir d'affaire. Dommage que le premier match de Quidditch ait déjà eut lieu : Poufsouffle/Serdaigle. Peut-être que ça aurait chagé leurs relations ? Enfin, c'est bien, un tel rapprochement. _

_Par contre, de l'autre côté, c'est la chute vertigineuse : Je ne crois pas que deux maisons aient perdu autant de points en si peu de temps. Enfin, peut-être remonteront-ils après avoir touché le fond ? _

_Il faut dire qu'ils coulent déjà moins vite. Ce doit être du au innombrables retenues : les élément les plus énergiques ont payé leur stratégie. D'un côté comme de l'autre._

Enfin, ca ne devrait mettre qu'une petite semaine à présent... 

-----oooOOOooo-----

Voldemort, lui, attendait. Son armée se reconstituait lentement : _déjà, il avait retrouvé les forces perdues contre Harry Potter. Et ses Mangemorts recrutaient. Dans tous les pays, des familles entières lui juraient allégeance. Et le meilleur, dans tout cela, c'était qu'ils étaient parfaitement volontaires._

_Cette fois-ci, pas question de trop utiliser le chantage, ou une quelconque forme de dominattion de l'esprit._

_Il voualit des troupes de qualitée. Et sur la Terre, Il y avait de quoi faire. Heuresement, les barrières de langue n'en étaient plus, grace à la potion que sa mère avait inventé. Juste avant de le mettre au monde. Maintenant, il dominerait le monde. Il n'avait plus très longtemps à attendre. Cinq mois, il avait encore cinq mois pour tout enclencher. Et après... Le monde entier tremblerait devant lui. Il aurait des pouvoirs comme il n'y en avait jamais eut sur Terre. Et surtout, l'immortalité lui serait offerte..._

-----oooOOOooo-----

A sainte Mangouste, les Grangers s'occupaient de Percy. Etrangement, les accidents magiques n'étaient pas aussi fréquent qu'auparavent, mais souvent plus grave. Donc, leur aide était la bienvenue.

Là, dans le cas du jeune Weasley, les symptomes semblaient dus à un choc psychologique intense. Malheuresement, aucun médicomage ne savait soigner un tel état de choc...

Discutant, les parents de Hermione eurent une idée : si il était possible de lui refaire vivre un choc de même nature, il pourrait peut-être retouver conscience...

Sur son lit, Percy gardait les yeux grands ouverts : dans sa tête, un seul souvenir tournait en boucle :

Avada Kedavra ! Puis une grand lumière verte... 

-----oooOOOooo-----

(1) Et oui, incroyable mais vrai, Harry se souvient d'au moins Un conseil de Ti'Fall !

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

Bonjours, chers lecteurs (et reviewers) Merci beaucoup pour tous ces commentaires ! Je vous est déjà dis que ça m'aidait beaucoup ?

Bon, ben tant pis, je me répête... En tout cas merci BEAUCOUP pour ces 9.5 reviews

diablotine Diablotine... Je ne connais pas, ça, c'est aussi nouveau ! CHOUETTE et je suis super content qu'un lecteur (lectrice ?) soit contente que ça ne se passe pas à Poudlard.

**zvi** Chouette, et Re un nouveau lecteur-reviewer ! ca fait vraiment plaisir ! surtout, n'hésitez pas à faire des critiques, bonnes, ou mauvaises, ou à réclamer des détails.

**Tiju** Chouette ! un nouveau lecteur, et surtout, un nouveau reviewer ! j'addore ça ! C'est sympa d'être passé me voir !

**magali** Eh, oui, affaire à suivre, mais au prochain chapitre ! Je suis content qu'il y ait qqn qui s'intéresse à Draco.

**_flapoune_** Euh, une deuxième review, là, surtout là même, ca fais un peu beaucoup, tu ne trouve pas ?

**flapoune** Eheh ! J'adore les reviews les plus longues ! C vraiment chouette !

Et si, je continue à dire que tes review me plaisent, tant pis pour les portes du lycée ;-)

pour ta culture :

tergiverser : v. intr (lat. tergiversari, tourner le dos ; de tergum, dos et versarer, tourner). User de détours, de faux fuyants, opur éloigner ou éluder la conclusion d'une affaire, la décision d'une question, pour ne pas faire une réponse décisive. - Syn. : balancer, barguigner (fam.) biaiser, hésiter, lanterner, louvoyer. Tergiversation : action de tergiverser !  
Merci de tes commentaires nombreux. Mais tu fais bien d'aller voir ailleur, la diversité de la lecture, ya que ça de vrai !

Eh, mais tu ne fais pas que bosser, j'espère ! C'est mauvais opur la santé, il faut savoir se déconecter, parfois...  
Enfin, je suis content si je peux t'aider à passer ton temps à faire autre chose, pour te détendre. (Bien sûr le travail aussi est important, je n'ai jamais dis le contraire, attention ! )

**David** Tu as de la chance, j'ai pu finir d'écrire ce chapitre, ce fut juste (j'en ai écrit la moitiée aujourd'hui) Mais je suis content que tu me lise toujours. Et surtout que tu apprécies.

Gh()st Non, il ne veut pas la guerre... Enfin, pas vraiment, il veut juste une entente entre les différentes maisons...D'accord, ca rique d'être difficile.

Ah ! Un lecteur intelligent ! Bravo pour y avroi pensé, ce détail mérite en effet qu'on y pense. A vrai dire, les points reviennent à la maison gagnante. (Pour comme ça va les aider...)

Oh, si tu veut chager un comportement, c'est dur, alros, il emploie la manière forte. A vrai dire, seul le comportement des personne intelligentes pourrait changer. Malheuresement, elle ont trop de choses à perdre pour chager ainsi de comportement...

Pour les combats, j'en referai surement, mais pllus descripifs, quand les adversaire seront au niveau, parce que là, c'estpas des combats, c'est un jeu de massacre.

Pour ta fic, tiens moi au courant, parce que si je suis auteu, je n'en suis pas moins lecteur, et de bonnes fics sont toujours les bienvenues !

**onarluca** Merci de me suivre avec autant d'assiduité.

**Zabou** Quoi ! Mais bien sur que non, Dumbledore n'a pas du tout fait exprès de faire ces couples... Après tout, il n'y avait que trois possibilitées... C'est pas de chance, Hein !


	44. Adversaires et projets

Chapitre 44 : Adversaires et projets.

Hermione arriva au rendez vous pile à l'heure : a 19h00 00 elle passait devant la bibliothèque repensant aux trois premiers mots du message : _A l'aide._

Pourquoi Malfoy s'abaisserait-il à demander de l'aide à une sang de bourbe ? As-t-il tant de problème, ou a-t-il tant changé ? Enfin, je me demande ce qu'il veut...

Malfoy était déjà au rendez vous : il se tenait pile devant la bibliothèque, accoquiné avec Crabbe et Goyle. Il l'interpella donc :

-Eh, sang de bourbe ! Tu te promenne seule dans les couloirs, maintenant, où est-elle passées, cette sangsue rousse ?

-Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

Hermione se réfugia dans la bibliothèque : _non mais quelle idiote ! Penser que Malfoy pourrait changer ! _

-C'est ça, va te réfugier dans tes livres... Mais ne contamine pas les livres de Sorcellerie ! Utilise le rayon Moldu, il est parfait pour toi !

Crabbe et Goyle ricannèrent, supposant que ce que venait de dire Draco était drôle. Ce dernier se tourna vers ses accolytes : bon, rentrons, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai autre chose à faire...

Alors qu'ils se dirigaient vers leurs doirtoires par le chemin habituel, Crabbe et Goyle tombèrent en arrêt devant deux gâteaux (1)...

-----oooOOOooo-----

A peine Hermione fut rentré dans la bibliothèque qu'elle se calma : les livres avaient toujours cet effet sur elle : elle pouvait en leur présence penser plus rationellement...

Mais qu'elle avait été stupide ! Draco ne pouvait pas l'aborder comme ça... Il devait lui avoir juste donné un rendez-vous plus précis... Elle n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre dans le rayon « moldu ».

En effet, Draco arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Ils étaient les deux seuls élèves à être dans ce rayon. Draco sortit immédiatement sa baguette et l'agita :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Allons, Malfoy en présence de Granger... Ca suciterait des commentaires, non ? Tandis que Ron et Hermione, ce n'est pas comme si c'était inhabituel...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, a la fin ?

-Moi, tout simplement un conseil : j'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'intelligent qui soit capable de tenir un secret.

-Tu veux dire que je ne dois révêler à personne ...

Hermione regarda autour d'elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, avec ce sort de camouflage, persone ne peut comprendre ce qu'on dit.

-Parfais, alors je dois comprendre que tu ne souhaites pas avoir de Maître ?

-Voilà, seulement, je crains que cela doive rester secret aux yeux de tous... Si tu vois ma situation familiale...

-Ouais, je comprends.

-Bien, mais maintenant, à cause de ce fichu protocole, je ne sais plus quelle attitude adopter : si j'agis selon tous les Serpentards, je devrai vous faire perdre des points, mais ce sera difficile si je vais aussi à l' A.D. Mais si j'évite de faire perdre des points à Gryffondors, on risque de se faire remarquer à Serpentard...

-Oui, surtout que jusqu'ici, aucune rumeur n'a circuler comme quoi des Serpentard participeraient à l'A.D.

-A mon avis, si ce n'est que ça, tu agis comme les autres. Pour que nos deux sabliers se vident totalement, ce ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une semaine. Esuite, on pourrait peut-être essayer une stratégie d'entente...

-Tu es folle une alliance Gryffondor-Serpentard, ça ne marchera jamais !

-C'est ça où la certitude d'être dernier et ridicule pour la coupe... Je pense que les Serpentards savent quand faire une alliance, et quand ils peuvent la briser...

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Draco : _J'ai bien fait de lui demander, je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse donner un conseil si ... Serpentard..._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Le lendemain matin, Harry commença directement à tenter la magie sans baguette. Le sort lumos lui paraissait parfait pour commencer à maîtriser l'intensité magique qu'il devait mettre pour obtenir un sort à la mesure de ce qu'il attendait.

En quelques minutes, il finit par obtenir une lumière « normale » : elle n'ébluouissait plus, mais on pouvait toujours s'en servir pour éclairer convenablement.

Harry crut avoir compris comment changer la puissance de son sort... Il s'attaqua donc à un autre : un sort de bouclier ferait l'affaire.

Cependant, dans ce cas là, comment fallait-il concentrer son énergie ? Harry décidàde concentrer une très forte énergie, puis de la répendre dans une sphère dont il était le centre, pour faire le bouclier le plus grand qu'il puisse faire...

A côté, Ton'Lowass syncronisait de mieux en mieux ses mouvements avec sa magie : dès qu'il pensait à une nouvelle magie pouvant être combinée, il essayait toutes les possiblitités, offrant un joli spectacle aérien...

Ton'Lowass voltigeait superbement bien, virant à gauche, droite comme si il était un oiseau, faisant des vrilles ... s'applatissant sur un mur invisible.

Cette fois–ci, Ton'Lowass n'en put plus : _Cet humain est vraiment exaspérant : il va avoir ce qu'il mérite ! Je vais enfin assouvir ma vengance ! _

-Cet fois-ci, l'humain, c'était une fois de trop !

Harry se retourna, l'air totalement innocent, vers l'elfe qui s'était relevé en position de défense :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-C'est ça ; fous-toi de moi... Non mais vraiment ! Cette fois-ci tu vas payer... Pour cette fois-ci et la fois où tu m'a ridiculisé.

Ton'Lowass tendit un doigt vers Harry : Celui-ci eut juste le temps de se pencher pour éviter le trait de magie qui fusait à côté de lui.

Sans réfléchir, il concentra lui-même son énergie dans sa main, la projettent sur Ton'Lowass en pensant très fort à l'effet qu'il voulait obtenir : _Stupéfix ! _

Rien ne sortit visiblement de la main de Harry, mais, Ton'Lowass, trop étonné que Harry ne se serve pas de sa baguette, n'évita pas la décharge de magie, et fut sur le champ pétrifié.

Harry lui, eut une dernière pensée avant de tomber de fatigue : _Je crois que je ne maîtrise pas encore assez bien l'énergie devant être fournie..._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Quand Ti'Fall arriva, au bout de trois-quart d'heures, pour juger des progrès faits par ses élèves après une heure d'exercices, il les trouva dans cette même position :

Ton'Lowass, pétrifié, jurant intérieurement, et Harry, endormi, par terre.

Ton'Lowass sourit : _Je pense saavoir ce qui s'est passé..._

Puis il fit demis tour, et revint dans ses appartements.

Dans la salle d'entrainement, Ton'Lowass était furieux : _Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas délivré ! Eh, non ! c'est pas vrai ! Comment suis-je sencé faire sans aide extérieure ? Satané humain ! Il m'énerve ! _

_Ffffffff.... Concentrons nous, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Peut-être qu'en me concentrant, j'arriverai à accumuler assez d'énergie pour annuler l'effet de ce sort..._

En effet : au bout de quelques minutes, Ton'Lowass s'effondra à son tour : Contrer ce sortilège lui aavit demandé vraiment trop d'énergie. Il en était quitte pour un petit somme.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Lorsque Hermione retra dans la salle commmune, Ron la cherchait déjà. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée, il lui sauta dessus (2) :

-Hermione ! Ou est-ce que tu étais passée ?

-J'ai fait un crochet par la bibliothèque, je devait vérifier quelque chose.

-J'aurais du m'en douter.... Tu sais je t'ai cherchée...

-Voyons, ça ne fait que vingt minutes que je suis partie...

Ron devint subitement tout rouge, comprenant l'absurdité de ses propos. Hermione, elle souflait intérieurement d'exaspération face au crétinisme chronique de son ami : _Non mais vraiment, ce qu'il peut être lourd, parfois ! _

-Bon, voyons, récapitulons les avancées que nous avons fait dans notre projet de potions.

-Mais Hermione, on l'a presque fini ! Et en plus, il n'est a faire que pour la fin de l'année...

Hermione le foudroya du regard.

-Bon, bon, d'accord, je sais... Un projet comme celui-ci n'est jamais fini...

Hermione sourit.

-Mais en même temps je me demande ce que nous pouvons faire d'autres sur le Véritasérum : on a :

Les éléments qui ont permis sa découverte par André Prewett

Les lois, actuelles, et depuis sa découverte.

La recette exacte de la potion

Les effets exacts de la potion

Les contrindications, et cas de rejets violent...

Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui peut manquer.

-On peut encore _Faire_ un peu de véritaserum, non ?

-Tu es folle ! Cela contrdirait la loir de 1953 concernant les potions de contrôle...(3) Et puis, je ne vois pas ce à quoi celà pourrait servir.

-On pourrait enfin savoir _Qui_, ici, à Poudlard, savait dès le départ où se trouvait Harry. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, ça m'horripile.

Ron regarda Hermione l'air effaré :

-Tu es folle... Et en plus, on n'y arrivera jamais, c'est une des potions les plus complexes qui existent...

-Là, tu exagères. Elle est à peine plus dure que le polynectar que nous avons fait en seconde année.

-Oui, mais je te rappelle que pour le Polynectar, c'était une question de vie ou de mort, et que obtenir la peaux de serpent d'arbre du cap ne fut pas si facile que ça.

-Pour les fournisseurs, je pense pouvoir trouver un intermédiaire.

-Hein, comment ça ?

Dès ce moment là, Hermione sut qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre Ron de commencer la potion.

-Voyons, je pensais à quelqu'un que je connais très bien...

Ron se refrognit : _Si elle parle de son Vicky..._

-En fait, non, de deux personnes que je connais et qui manipulent souvent es ingrédients plus ou moins dangereux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte. Je ne te savais pas liée à des réseaux du marché noir...

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, voyons ! Je parle d'un certain Fred, travaillant avec un certain George. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

-Suis-je bête, je vais tout de suite leur écrire opur qu'ils se fournissent les produits qui nous manquent.

Hermione le rearda filer vers les parchemins..._Impressionnant,franchement, je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là. Je parirais toute mon argent que pourtant, il va me rappeler qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cette idée quand on va réellement commencer. Enfin, ce ne sera pas faux non plus... _

_J'ai hate de terminer ce que j'ai commencé._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry et Ton'Lowass se réveillèrent de très mauvaise humeur : ils étaient tous les deux encolère contre trois personnes : eux-même, leur adversaire, et Ti'Fall :

Eux-même pour avoir été stupide d'épuiser ainsi leurs réserves d'énergie.

Leur adversaire pour les avoir « obligé » à utiliser autant de magie.

Ti'Fall pour ne pas les avoir réveillé plus tôt (ou dépétrifié) En effet, sans avoir eut le temps de déjeuner, ils durent se rendre au tournoi. Leurs forces étaient diminuées de moitiée : ils ne s'étaient pas remis de leur « entraînement » du matin, et n'avaient pas mangé.

Malheurheusement pour Ti'Fall, le premier elfe était une grande geule, qui commnça par toucher le point faible :

-Allons, pour qu'un elfe s'allie ainsi à un humain, il faut qu'il n'ai vraiment aucune puissance. Je parie que j'ai plus d'énergie que vous deux réu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : l'attaque simultanée des deux élèves lui avait coupé le soufle et l'avait mis hors jeu en quelques instants.

Les deux élèves se regardèrent : _Tu aurais du me le laisser, JE lui aurrais fait regrêtter ses paroles..._

Puis, comprennant enfin qu'ils pensaient la même chose, ils se détendirent : _Ce qu'ils pouvaient être stupides, parfois._

Un nouvel adversaire arriva : celui-ci paraissait plus fort : enfin, par musculairement : juste, il avait plus de présence :

Je me demandais bien si on avait le droit d'attaquer à plusieurs ou pas. Apparemment, il n'y a rien dans le rêglement qui l'interdit.

Voyant l'air inquiet des deux jeunes, il continua :

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas ammené de partenaire, je compte bien devenir l'élève unique de Maitre Ti'Fall. Avant de commencer, je voudrais juste instaurer deux trois rêgles pour que ce soit plus équitable.

Si vous êtes d'accord, je ne souhaite pas recevoir deux attaques simultaanées venant de deux adversaires différents. Ce n'est pas que cela me fasse peur, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'offir un meilleur spectacle que votre dernière victime.

Ton'Lowass prit la parole :

-Si j'ai bien compris, tu nous défie tous les deux, à la condition que nous n'attaquions pas en même temps.

-Non, non, je ne défie personne. SI vous ne voulez pas m'attaquer à deux, je vous affronterai l'un après l'autre, cela ne pose pas de problème.

-C'estd'accord ! Crois-tu que nous ne soyons pas assez forts pour te battre ? Harry laisse le moi en premier.

-A ton aise.

Le combat commença.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dans son bureau, Dumbldore réfléchissait à l'idée qu'avaient eut les Grangers : _un choc moral ? Pourquoi pas, après tout, même chez nous ce traitement à existé, certes avec des résultats aussi mitigés que pour les moldus, mais ça vaut touours le coup d'essayer. Parcontre, je ne voie pas ce qui pourrait lui faire un aussi grand choc que d'être attaqué par Voldemort..._

_Peut-être être menacé par Voldemort ?Oui, pourquoi pas... Un sort d'illusion devrait faire l'affaire._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ti'Fall avait fini par rétablir le premier elfe _Il n'y vont pas de main morte ! Enfin, je suppose que je dois faire avec..._

Après avoir parlé pendant quelques instants à l'elfe, il comprit pourquoi le combat n'avait duré que si peu de temps : _Non mais quel abrutit, celui-là ! _

-----oooOOOooo-----

Si ça ne vous rappelle rien, je ne peux plus rien pour vous... Alors pour ne pas faire du copier coller, je vous conseille la relecture du canon.

sens figuré bien sûr !

l'auteur se demande si il ne devient pas fou : c'est bien Ron qui site la loi et Hermione qui incite à la rompre ? ? ? N'importe quoi !

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

Merci pour ces neuf reviews : quel bon carburant pour continuer d'écrire ! enfin, je ne peux toujours pas augmenter mon rythme, j'arrive déjà à peine à finir d'écrire ce chapitre par semaine...

diablotine Pour le face à face Harry Voldy, ce ne sera pas avant très mongtemps : ( fin de 7ème année, si j'y arrive) Mais merci de me suivre avec autant d'enthousiasme

magali Eh, un peu de patience, quoi ! bon, tu l'as eut, ta rencontre, elle t'a plu ?

Mae Kusanagi Ouah, eh, l'autre ! J'suis en terminale, alors je n'ai pas de temps... Enfin, bon, d'accord, j'y suis passé, mais ce n'est qu'un rythme à prendre... Enfin, j'espère que tu ne te tue pas au travail.

kimy parker merci d'apprécier ma fic. Mais pour la petite amies de Harry , ça va être dur, très dur... En fait, je ne pense pas le faire. Désolé !

David Eh, oui, ça allait mieux ! bravo à toi d'avoir remarqué ce petit détail ! Mais, bon, comme tu as pu le voir, il peu rester quelques petites tensions entre les deux élèves...

flapoune Ah, je suis content, moi non plus, je ne suis pas un adepte du travail forcené. Enfin, voilà, tu as eut encore un petit chapitre de détent, tu l'a aimé, celui-là ?

J'apprécie toujours autant tes reviews.

Gh()st Oui, je dois dire que les prof, Rusard et les elfes ont BEAUCOUP de boulot avec Gryffondor et Serpentard,

Tu me préviens, quand ta fic sortira.

ET pour les fics sortatn du lots, c'est lesquelles ? voir si je les connais.

onarluca Merci, comme d'habitude.

Zabou ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, on n'apprend en effet pas grand chose. Pour le nombre de chapitres, je n'en sais absolument rien... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'histoire(1ère année) se terminera en juin 1997 après ça...


	45. Combats : défense et illusions

Chapitre 45 : Combats : défense et illusions.

Le combat commença : Ton'Lowass commença par ce qu'il maîtisait le mieux : les rafales d'air cinglantes...

Dix traits d'air comprimé fusèrent vers son adversaire : il allait se faire toucher... Personne ne pouvait être assez rapide pour toutes les esquiver à la fois.

L'elfe ne bougeat pas : les rafales qui le visaient directement s'écrasèrent à un centimêtre de sa peau... Sans marquer aucune touche.

Ton'Lowass, comme était stupéfait : _Comment se fait-il que de si puissantes rafales le le touchent pas..._

Ce fut une pensée de trop pour Ton'Lowass : Gan'Tilles (1) eut amplement de mettre se temps à profit pour l'attaquer, et, avant qu'il retrouve une mobilité et un esprit assez calme pour de défendre, il était déjà touché sept fois :

Un sort de découpe avait été absorbé au niveau de son coude droit par sa cotte de maille.

Une flèche avait été lancée en plein dans son « cœur » .

Ses jambes avaient étées pétrifiées, et quatres rafales d'air l'avaient atteint, chacune pouvant facilement casser net un os...

Bref, si cela avait été un « vrai » combat, où s'il n'avait pas porté de protection, il serait mort, où assez blessé pour en garder des séquelles à vie.

Etrangement, Gan'Tilles paraissait surpris : il regardait, effaré, sa propre armure marquée deux fois... Et deux flêches à ses pieds.

Harry, lui, n'ayant pas été directement visé avait en effet mis le temps supplémentaire à profit pour faire apparaître un arc et tirer deux flêches : cela avait arrêté l'elfe dans ses attaques. Pendant un court instant en tout cas, avant que celui-ci change de cible pour attaquer directement Harry. Harry, lui, voyant que ses attaques avaient portées, attendait stupidement de voir l'effet produit. Il avait don perdu toute initiative d'attaque, et ne pouvait plus qu'esquiver.

Harry faisait tout son possible pour éviter les sorts que lui lançait Gan'Tilles. Ses derniers entraînements aux arts martiaux l'aidairent grandement au niveau souplesse et exécution de mouvements d'esquives. Cepandant, ont pouvait largement voir que Harry ne parviendrait pas à esquiver indéfiniment : tous les sortilèges qu'il lançait servaient à dévier ceux qu'ils ne pouvait éviter autrement.

Quand Ton'Lowass parvint enfin à se libérer de son sort d'entrave, il regarda le spectacle, le cerveau embrumé par des pensées :

Comment ai-je pu me montrer si insousciant ! Il ne faut jamais relâcher son attention dans des combats... Cet elfe est largement supérieur aux précédents.

Tiens, Harry semble être en difficultée... Ca lui apprendra à ne pas m'avoir évité ces touches plus tôt...

A cause de lui, en plus je suis de nouveau ridiculisé : sans son aide, je me serait fait sortir du jeu pour ce combat... Qu'il continue à esquiver, il le mérite. Ca lui apprendra.

Cependant, contrairement aux apparences, Harry ne faisait pas qu'esquiver : Grâca à un sort de détection sur trois mêtres de rayon, il percevait toutes les attaques à temps pour les esquiver, où les contrer, et il pouvait encore réfléchir :

Bien, il me faudrait une nouvelle tactique : cet elfe est vraiment fort : Malhueresement, je ne connais aucun sort approprié...

Une phrase que Ti'Fall lui avait souvent rêpété lui revint en tête : Le sort n'est que la manifestaion magique de ce que tu veux ... si ta pensée est assez claire sur la forme que tu souhaite donner à ton energie magique, alors, la magie se conformera à ton esprit. Bien sûr, il y a des limites, la cible, si elle est assez résistante, pourra contrer tout sort grâce à sa propre volontée...

Il y avait donc peut-être une solution pour reprendre l'initiative, et inverser le combat... Cette fois-ci, il ne se laiserait pas avoir : il combaterait jusqu'à ce que lui ou son adversaire aie dix touches... Son bt étant que ce soit son adversaire.

Harry, tout en continuant d'esquiver, se concentra...

-----oooOOOooo-----

L'ambiance, à Poudlard, n'avait pas changée entre les deux maisons. Draco, lui, faisait tout pour ne pas faire perdre de points à Gryffondor, ne lui en faisait pas gagner non plus, et se montrait enthousiaste à chaque point enlevé.

Enthousiaste n'était pas le mot. Statisfait irait peut-être mieux. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas été « enthousiaste ». Et il ne voulait pas non plus se faire remarquer par des changements de comportement trop brusques.

Cependant, une nouvelle tension s'était ajoutée entre les élèves, si cela était possible : il venait de prendre conscience que le Dimanche suivant, le match de Quidditch Gryffondor Serpentard aurait lieu.

L'équipe des Serpentards, elle, se sentait sûre d'elle : elle n'avait pas tellement de nouveaux joueurs : ils étaient donc «calmes » . Enfin, tout en restant aggressifs envers les Gryffondors, ils n'étaient pas trop stressés.

Dans l'équipe adverse, cependant, c'était tout le contraire :

Leur capitaine, Ron, était plus que nerveux et réagissait à chacune des piques lancées par la maison adverse.

Neville, lui, était vraiment une grande cible pour les Serpentards, et avait besoin de tout soutient possible pour tenir le coup. Sa timidité naturelle n'aidait vraiment pas.

Euan Abercrombie ne paraissait pas « trop » dérangé par rapport aux autres. Enfin, le stress était toujours présent chez lui.

Natalie McDonald se faisait confiance pour attraper le vif. Elle savait que Harry était bon, meis pensait quelle pourrait atteindre son niveau en travaillant assez. (2)

Hermione, n'ayant jamais montré ses capacitées en vol, d'ailleurs récemment apprises, redoutait de jouer devant tous.

Ginny avait déjà participé à des matchs, et sembleit tenir le coup.

Anna Valton, nouvelle, stressait assez, mais le soutient de Ginny l'aidait à sembler seraine.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry se releva, se prenant de nouveau une touche, il en avait maintenant cinq : les yeux fermés, il tendis les mains devant lui, alors que son adversaire continuait à lancer sort sur sort :

Ce fut une erreur fatale :

Le sort que Harry avait jetté avait été pensé comme un bouclier réfléchissant de centre Gan'Tilles :

Quand celui-ci vit les sorts arriver, il sourit, sachant d'avance qu'il avait perdu la partie, qu'il était trop tard pour lever un bouclier personnel.

Il se prit en très peu de temps les huits autres sorts nécessaires à sa défaite, mais teint le coup.

Grimaçant, il tendit la main à ses adversaires :

-Vous êtes forts, vraiment... Mais faites attention, si je n'ai pas gagné, il y a des adversaires potentiels plus forts que moi. Ma maîtrise du bouclier n'est pas encore parfaite, mais j'y travail encore. Je le perd quand j'attaque.

Quand à toi, « l'humain » ...

Harry se hérissa.

...Ou devrais-je plutôt dire Monsieur Potter...

-Un simple Harry suffira.

-Merci. Je dois te dire bravo, ce bouclier était très puissant, et bien immaginé... Mais je crois que Ti'Fall aurait encore des choses à dire dessus... Tu lui en parleras.

Ton'Lowass fut estomaqué :

-Vous avez été son élève ?

-Oui, il ya quelques années, d'ailleurs, je vais voir si il va bien, il doit m'attendre...

-Comment-ça, vous n'avez pas gagné !

-Oh, je le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, ce vieux renard. Surtout en prommettant presque des arcanes cachées...

Ton'Lowass comme Harry étaient estomaqués, mais Gan'Tilles sortit , laissant entrer un autre elfe à sa place. Alors que le vaincu sortait en saluant l'aire de combat, le nouveau combatant s'approcha, sur de lui.

L'elfe arborait un sourire en coin :

-Maintenant que cet idiot est passé, cela va me faciliter la tache... Regardez vous !

Harry et Ton'Lowass s'appercurent avec horreur que leurs touches étaient toujours comptées : Harry avait cinq marques, et Ton'Lowass sept... Cela s'annoncait difficile.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dumbledore se leva de son bureau.

Bien, tout cela est très interessant, Gryffondor et Serpentard vont peut-être s'apprecevoir qu'une alliance leur serait profitable, mais je n'ai pas que cela à faire. Cela fait un certain moment que j'aurai du commencer mes recherches... Essayons de trouver ce que Voldemrot projette. Tout d'abord, se renseigner surl'accumulation de magie : direction la bibliothèque.

Dumbledore n'arriva jamais à la bibliothèque. En effet, alors qu'il cheminait vers son but, une porte était apparue dans un couloir. Le directeur s'était arrêté, comme s'il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée, puis, visiblement décidant que c'en était une, il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ce que venait de dire l'elfe n'eut pas la réponse escomptée par celui-ci : Ton'Lowass se tourna vers Harry :

- Je suis vraiment désolé de mon comprotement jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu peux le comprendre, et qu'on fasse équipe pour les combats à venir.

Harry sourit :

-Bravo, j'avais peur de devoir m'excuser en premier... Ma fiertée en aurait pris un coup.

Les deux élèves discutaient en langage humain, et leur adversaire ne comprenait pas. Il commençait à s'énnerver.

Ton'Lowass sourit à son tour :

-Je crois qu'on a vraiment mal joué ce coup-ci. Alors, on fait équipe ?

-C'est d'accord, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand chose dans un premier temps. Ce dernier sort m'a quand même fatigué.

-C'est de ta faute, aussi ! Utiliser la magie sans baguette, alors que tu avais la tienne dans ta main, non mais vraiment...

Harry regarda sa baguette avec étonnement, puis se tourna, l'air désolé, vers Ton'Lowass :

-On y va ?

-C'est parti !

-----oooOOOooo-----

Gan'Tilles attendait dans le hall de chez Ti'Fall, attendant que son maître en ait fini avec son elfe actuel : _Vu comme il a agi, il ne devait pas être très fûté, cela risque de perndre un certain temps..._

Il se mit donc en transe.

Lorsque Ti'Fall sortit pour prendre son nouvel « adversaire », il fut surpris de voir un de ses anciens élèves, assis au milieu de son Hall d'entrée, lançé dans une transe curative.

Agitant ses doigts, il envoya de l'énergie magique vers l'elfe immobile, qui se réveilla brusquement.

-Tiens, quelqu'un m'a guérit, sinon, je n'y serait pas arrivé aussi rapidement.

-Ravis de te revoir, mon ami.

-Moi de même _Maître._

-J'avais pourtant réussi à te faire arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. N'as tu aucune considération pour moi ? Veux tu que je meure de fatigue à réessayer de te convaincre, malgré mon age avancé ?

Les deux elfes se regardèrent un instant, puis, éclatant de rire, ils rentrèrent dans la pièce attenante :

-Ti'Fall ? Tu n'aurais pas un peu de thé ?

Le vieil elfe sourit.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry dévia le sort destiné à Ton'Lowass, alors que celui-ci, sous l'œil effaré de Harry, lui jetta lui même un sort : leurs deux esprits se retrouvèrent reliés.

D'abord surpris, Harry décida d'accepter le sort, ce qui était indispensable pour son bon fonctionnement.

Les deux élèves attaquèrent donc l'elfe qui les avait attaqué sans prévenir. Au bout d'une dizaine de sorts lancés sans succès, ils s'appercurent que l'elfe ne tentait pas de riposter. En fait, il n'avait même pas été touché par un seul sort. En jetant un nouveau sort, ils s'appercurent que ce qu'ils prenaient pour un elfe n'était en réalitée qu'une illusion. Hélas, ce fut un peu trop tard pour Ton'Lowass qui ne put éviter un des sorts que l'elfe avait jetté de derière. Il avait à présent neuf touches ! Encore une et il serait hors jeu.

Harry réfléchissait comment vaincre un spécialiste en illusions... Cela allait s'avérer difficile. La pression mise par les neuf touches de Ton'Lowass et l'elfe encore à 0, l'empêchait de se concentrer vraiment. 

Il décida finalement de jouer selon les rêgles que leur invisible adversaire avait fixées : il jetta un sort d'illusion, et alors que les deux élèves ne se déplacaient pas, on put les voir continuer d'attaquer leur faux adversaire avec de faux sorts.

Malhereusement pour eux, cela ne sembla pas affecter plus que cela leur adversaire, et, après qu'un sort ait traversé l'illusion de Harry, un vint le percuter, lui infligeant une nouvelle touche.

Harry se demanda comment cela était possible, et une réponse surgit dans sa tête comme une réponse évidente :

-Il arrive à voir où nous nous trouvons en localisant nos auras... 

C'était Ton'Lowass.

-Peut-on faire la même chose ? 

_-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fau faire pour ça._

_-On va bien voir...Je pense qu'il faut étendre son aura, ou quelque chose comme çà...Ca paraît logique, non ?_

_-Franchement ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'essayer, quand on se loupe en magie..._

-Très bien, j'y vais, mais je suis vulnérable, je te transmet ce que je repère, c'est à toi de faire le boulot.

Harry se concentra, espérant qu'il savait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Jamais il n'avait éssayer de manipuler ainsi son aura.

Il commença par concentrer son énergie à un mêtre du sol, dans son corps, puis, à l'étendre en disque...

Quelque part sur l'aire de combat, l'elfe poussa un juron :

-C'est quoi ce truc !

Etendant son énergie vers la source du bruit, Harrry put vite avoir une localisation précise : en un lieu, il n'arrivait pas à faire circuler son énergie.

Ton'Lowass, sachant ce qu'il lui restait a fire, se précipita sur la cible désignée mentalement : Il jetta une vingtaine de sorts dans une région apparemment vide :

Un elfe apparu : il était couvert de touches, et dans un très sale état...

Quand il s'évanoui, toutes les marques de Harry et Ton'Lowass disparurent :

-C'était _aussi _une illusion ?

-Apparement, il voulait surement nous destabiliser.

-Ouais, ben tu veux savoir, il a réussi !

Les autres matchs allaient être plus faciles, les elfes abruits étant encore assez nombreux.

Ti'Fall, lui, avait été surpris de retrouver deux de ses élèves en un jour. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à faire changer d'avis le « maître des illusions », du moins sur son arrogance, mais il avait au moins réussi à le convaincre que les humains étaient une force avec laquelle il fallait compter. En soi, ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

(1)Si ce nom vous fait penser à Wegan'Tilles ce n'est qu'un pur hasard fortuit...D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi ceci vous ferait penser à cela...

(2) En fait, c'était faux : seule l'expérience lui manquait, son don pour le vol rapide était au moins du niveau de celui de Harry.

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

Ouah ! dix reviews ! Super ! Et merci à tous ! J'esserai de poster Dimanche prochain.

Lyls Merci d'apprécier quand je parle de Draco. Pour l'action, il y a quand même les duels... Pour la baston avec Voldy, il n'y en aura pas trop non plus. EN ce moment, il faut dire qu'il agit dans l'ombre...

EN tout cas, merci de tes compliments.

geobabault Merci. Je continue.

owyn Merci à ma nouvelle lectrice (ca va c'était pas trop long ?) Et je suis ravi que tu veuilles me lire.

Zabou Le plus rapidement possible ? Eh bé, tu es gourmand ! Trop gourmand

Mae Kusanagi ! ! ! 200 fics... Je comprend que tu t'y perdes... Moi même, en lecteur, j'ai parfois du mal à m'y retrouver.

flapoune Ahah, tu as du bien stresser pour celui-là. J'ai mis du temps pour le poster, mais j'y suis arrivé :  
Je suis ravis que mes chapitres te plaisent.  
TOI, tu aurais attaqué TI'FALL ? Mais tu es encore plus folle qu'eux, ma parole... Le jour où ils arriveront à battre Ti'Fall... Et bien, on va dire qu'il n'est pas encore venu.  
Eh ! Ton raisonnement est totalement faux : Ceux qui travailent sont fous. Je suis fou, donc je travail ! Mais non, pas du tout ! Tous les fous ne travaillent pas ! (Cela dis, je ne dis pas que tu as tort en critiquant ma santée mentale.

magali Eh, mais Hermione avait depuis longtemps compris ce que Draco pensait... Dès la rentrée, elle avait des doutes.

David Eh, oui, je suis là, en tout cas, je suis ravis que la magi sans bagette te plaise.

Gh()st Eh, non, finalement, ils ont gagné, mais de justesse. Ravis que tu lises ma fic, même si elle n'est pas « la » meilleure (je rigole ! je n'ai pas cette prétention) !

onarluca Bon, j'ai réussi à mettre ce chapitre, merci de tes encouragements !


	46. « GryffondorSerpentard » et réponses

Chapitre 46 : « Gryffondor-Serpentard » et réponses

Dimanche arriva trop vite au gout de certains : l'équipe de Gryffondor ne se sentait vraiment pas prête. Pourtant, il leur fallait absolument ces points gagnés si facilements : Les sabliers de Gryffondors comme ceux de Serentards étaient vides.

Après une semaine de coups bas, les deux maisons étaient finalement arrivées à faire déscendre leurs points jusqu'à 0. Jamais dans l'histoire de Poudlard, deux sabliers avaient été vidés.

Les deux équipes se rencontrèrent donc sur le terrain la rage de gagner au ventre : les équipes sauf deux personnes : Hermione ne se mettait pas dans tous ses états pour un simple match de Quidditch, et d'ailleurs, elle savait bien ce qui arriverait au points si rapidement gagnés : deux petites journées, à peine, et tout serait de nouveau à zéro...

Malfoy, lui, avait une autre préoccupation plus importante que le Quidditch : Rester en vie. En plus, le match avait soudain beaucoup moins d'intérêt sans Potter en face. Même si l'attrapeur, en face, se révélait être bon, et même meilleur que son ancien rival, ce n'était pas la même chose. Enfin, il fallait bien y aller...

Les deux équipes décollèrent. Bien sûr, Ron avait tenté de broyer la main du capitaine adverse, comme le veut la tradition, et celui-ci, perdu dans ses pensées, s'était rappelé juste à temps de ce qu'il convenait de faire dans de pareils cas : Répondre de même.

Hermione sentait monter une tension incroyable : _elle était là, devant tout le monde... Elle devait montrer ce dont elle était capable. Après tout, elle n'était pas simplement une librairie ambulente, comme certain se plaisaient à le penser._

Un nouveau commentateur avait été choisi : Un Poufsouffle de 3ème Année, Owen Cauldwell s'était notemment illustré lors du dernier match par un commentaire totalement impartial, alors même que sa maison était impliquée dans le jeu.

Ses commentaires étaient peut-êtres moins loufoques que ceux de Lee Jordan, mais sa passion pour ce sport se voyait dans les précisions techniques et commentaires précis qu'il donnait.

Le match commençait, la balle à Gryffondor : le match allait pouvoir commencer.

Pour une fois, le professeur chargé de surveiller le commentateur, à savoir Mme Chourave, avait moins de travail que Mme Bibine, qui avait beaucoup de mal à concerver un semblant de rêgles dans le jeu.

Jamais dans tous les matchs qu'avaient vu Hermione, les joueurs étaient si mauvais d'un côté comme de l'autre. Les points marqués étaient le plus souvent dus à des pénalties : on en était à 50 pour Gryffondor et 40 pour Sepentard.

Quelques instants plus tard et et un pénaltie de plus, l'égalitée était revenue : Ron était un peu trop énervé pour se concentrer convenablement face à un pénaltie. Les attrapeurs comprirent que seuls eux détermineraient vraiment l'issue du match. Ils redoublèrent donc d'effort.

Soudain, ils l'appercurent et la poursuite commença : Malfoy pensait : _Si j'attrape le vif, cela fera de nouveau des points à Serpentard, et une alliance ne pourra se faire. SI Gryffondor gagne, cela revient opurtant au même..._

Cette seule hésitation suffi à Natalie pour prendre le peu d'avance nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse attraper le vif, malgré son balai moins performant.

Elle fut bien sûr fêtée comme il se doit par son équipe et sa maison. Draco, lui, ne paraissait pas trop attristé par cette défaite, et affronta les remarques de ses camarades.

Owen, lui, était soulagé : la boucherie avait enfin pris fin. Ce match avait été horrible. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de tous les coups bas qu'avaient échangé les deux équipes : Un jeu plus net était pourtant beaucoup plus appréciable, non ?

Dumbledore, lui, se demendait combien de temps cela demenderait aux deux maisons pour se rendre compte qu'une alliance leur était profitable.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Cela faisait une semaine que les deux élèves combattaient : Leur nombre de « victimes » s'élevait maintenant à 50. Maintenant, Harry commençait à mieux maîtriser son énergie et pouvait lancer plus de sorts sans baguette, en dosant mieux l'énergie fournie. Il était même passé à l'étude de la maîtrise des éléments : Harry voulait commencer par le vent, en voyant

l'habilitée de Ton'Lowass à maîtriser le vent, mais Ti'Fall l'avait obligé à étudier le feu.

_Pourquoi étudier le feu? C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, le feu, ça ne se maîtrise pas comme çà...._

En effet, Harry l'avait appris à ses dépends : Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était régulièrement brûlé après avoir réussi dès la première fois à créer une flamme sous l'œil étonné et admiratif de Ti'Fall.

Cette admiration se tourna vite en désespoir : _Se faire brûler par sa propre flamme ! Je rêve ! C'est beaucoup plus dur de faire apparaître la flamme que de comprendre qu'il faut AUSSI utiliser de l'énergie pour se protéger ! Un gamin comprendrait qu'il faut faire quelque chose pour éviter d'être brûlé... Mais non, il continue, bêtement à essayer de maîtriser une flamme comme ça... Il n'est pas prêt d'y arriver, ça, c'est sûr... Même si il existe un moyen, il ne le trouvera jamais, et s'il le trouve... Les chances pour qu'il réussisse à la réaliser sont... Hmmm... On va dire très faibles._

Ton'Lowass, lui, n'en revenait pas :_ Il a réussi à maîtriser la technique de la flamme dès le premier coup ! Mais c'est un monstre, il ne peut pas être un humain ! Personne, aucun elfe n'a jamais assez bien compris la flamme pour en créer une dès le premier essai... Cependant, il est aussi le seul à ne pas avoir essayé de se protéger... Qu'est ce qu'il essaye donc de faire ? Il est vraiment aussi stupide que çà ?_

Harry ne comprenait pas : _Mince, je crée du feu, et il me brûle... Ce n'est pas logique, je devrai le contrôler, non ? Pourquoi Ti'Fall ne me dit pas comment il faut faire ?... Bon, d'accord, il ne veut Jamais dire comment il faut faire... Mais je suis sensé faire comment, moi ? _

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dumbledore se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir organiser comme défense : il avait eut la réponse à ses questions... Réponses qu'il n'aurait pas voulu avoir maintenant qu'il les connaissait :

L'accumulation était dans quasiment tous les cas très dangereuse : un seul cas particulier permettait une transmission de pouvoir sans dangers : et ce cas rassemblait plusieurs conditions :

1 Les pouvoirs du donneur et du receveur doivent pouvoir cohabiter.

2 Le donneur donnait consciemment son énergie sans restriction, ce qui entraînait la mort plus de 999 fois sur mille.

3 Le receveur ne rejetait pas l'offre.

Ces trois conditions ne pouvaient pas avoir été remplies avec Voldemort : Il avait donc procédé à un rituel de magie noire : le rituel qu'il avait utilisé permettait une absorption de pouvoirs moins dangereuse, mais le rituel en lui même était très dangereux. En effet, les démons voyaient d'un mauvais œil toute accumulation de pouvoir, et ce rituel faisant aussi appel à leurs pouvoirs, ils pouvaient intervenir à tout moment pour tuer celui qui l'organisait.

Cela voulait donc dire que Voldemort avait réussi à se placer dans les bonnes faveurs des Hautes Sphères d'influences dans le monde des démons, inconnu du monde entier... En théorie.

Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : Voldemort avait lié un pacte avec le Diable, véritable Seigneur et Maître des Ténèbres. Et malheureusement, cela renforçait les préoccupations qu'il avait pu avoir en remarquant que les forces des ténèbres se regroupaient...

Si Voldemort finissait le dernier rituel, et cela serai dur de l'arrêter, aucun moyen ne pouvait l'arrêter. Pas à sa connaissance, du moins. Heureusement, connaissant son ancien maître, ce dernier devait être déjà au courant. Lui saurait quoi faire. Enfin, ce n'était plus de son ressort... Maintenant, il pouvait compter sur Harry, ou du moins, il l'espérait.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Les élèves, à Poudlard, furent surpris par la note de Dumbledore : Cela faisait en effet une semaine que la guerre Serpentard-Gryffondor avait commencée.

Le message, qui était affiché dans toutes les salles communes, disait ceci :

_Le protocole cent soixante-dix-neuf était un protocole permettant un échange de points : une maison donnait tous ses points gagnés ou perdu à une autre maison, pendant un trimestre._

_Le quidditch, pour garder son esprit sportif, donnait cependant les 150 points à l'équipe remportant le match._

_Les attitudes pour faire face à ce protocole sont diverse, par exemple la recherche de compromis, voire d'alliance, cependant, il permet aussi une escalade à la chute des points, ce qui ne semble pas être bénéfique pour l'une ou l'autre des maisons..._

Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles n'apprirent qu'une seule chose par cette annonce, et cela ne les fit pas changé d'avis : Bien, le protocole durera donc un trimestre.

Les Gryffondors comme les Serpentards, eux, avaient eut la même réaction face au parchemin :

_Il est hors de question de s'allier avec eux ! _

Voyant la réaction de leurs condisciples, Hermione et Draco se prirent la tête :

_Je sens que je vais passer une super semaine à essayer de les convaincre ! Ca va pas être la joie._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Quelques jours plus tard, les sabliers des deux maisons ennemies étaient revenus à égalité : les deux maisons n'avaient plus aucun point.

Alors qu'il dînait dans la grande salle, Draco sentit un sort le toucher. Il n'avait pas vu le sort arriver, ni personne dans la salle apparemment. D'instinct, il regarda vers la table des gryffondors : Aucun d'eux ne semblait attendre quoi que ce soit de sa part... Enfin, pas plus que d'ordinaire, disons, qu'un certain nombre regardaient suspicieusement leurs condisciples...

_Pourquoi avait t-il donc sentit quelque chose, qui pourrait vouloir attirer son attention sans cependant se faire remarquer ?_

_Hermione ! _

En effet, Hermione le regardait fixement : elle voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils pour montrer qu'il attendait, et Hermione lui répondit aussi par signe : un discret signe de tête en direction des sabliers, puis un hochement de tête déterminé.

Draco compris facilement le message : _Le moment tant redouté depuis plusieurs jours allait arriver. Il allait devoir affronter une horde de Serpentards, et leur demander de faire un pacte avec les Gryffondors... _

_Il songeait avec horreur qu'il pourrait être facilement jeté dans la fosse au lion... Pour utiliser une métaphore cynique en rapport avec la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait._

Après avoir déglutit, il répondit avec le même hochement de tête : Ses talents de persuasion allaient bientôt être mis à contribution.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dans deux salles communes, la tension montait beaucoup entre les préfets : en effet, chez les deux maisons, un « traître » avait proposé une trêve à l'égard de leurs pires ennemis :

-Mais voyons, Hermione, tu ne songes quand même pas à leurs donner des points ?

-Alors comme ça, tu trahis Serpentard, Malfoy, je me disais que tu agissais bizarrement.

-Pas du tout ! Je pensais plutôt à un moyen d'en faire gagner à Gryffondor, parce que au train où vont les choses, on est pas prêt de voir la coupe cette année.

-A vrai dire, je ne pensait pas qu'un Serpentard puisse même avoir l'idée de trahir les siens. Au contraire, je serais plutôt près à trahire une alliance à un moment bénéfique pour_ nous_.

-Et tu crois vraiment que ces Serpents vont accepter, où même, vont tenir leur promesse ?

-Et tu crois vraiment que ces imbéciles peuvent nous apporter quoi que ce soit ?

-Allons, je me doute bien qu'il auront sûrement quelques réticences, mais ce serait bénéfique pour nos deux maisons, et...

-A vrai dire, ce sera bénéfique pour les deux côtés...en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu.

-...Pour les deux maisons, penses-tu qu'ils acceptent cela ?

-Il y a intérêt à ce que ton idée marche, Malfoy, sinon, gare à toi ! Enfin, vu l'état actuel des choses, il vaut mieux tenter que d'être ridiculisé.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient vraiment le choix. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas né de la dernière goutte, bien sûr qu'ils rompront le pacte si pacte il y a. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de surveiller le moment, et leur faire payer si ils osent...

-Bien parlé, Hermione !

-Malfoy, tu es chargé de faire en sorte que ce que tu as en tête se réalise, c'et toi qui iras te mêler à ces abrutis pour leur faire cette proposition.

-Quelqu'un voit-il un inconvénient à ce que Hermione soit l'émissaire ? Non ? Personne ? Très bien, bravo Hermione !

Dans deux maisons adverses, deux élèves soupirèrent une fois hors de vue de leurs camarades :

_Ouf, c'est fait ! Heureusement qu'ils ont vu où étaient leurs intérêts dans ce cas flagrant ! _

-----oooOOOooo-----

Le lendemain matin, alors que Draco, prenant son petit déjeuné, se demandait comment il allait faire pour contacter Hermione pour savoir si elle avait réussi, un hiboux vint se poser à côté de lui. Apparemment, c'était un hibou de l'école :

_Si Serpentard est d'accord, viens me voir dans une demi-heure devant la statue de Gwendoline la Fantasque._

_Zut, elle m'a encore devancé, enfin, cela m'évite de trouver un moyen de la contacter..._

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

Bon, d'accord, ce chapitre était assez court, mais j'ai eut quelques problèmes d'écriture ces temps ci. Alors, contentez vous de ca pour le moment, et patientez encore jusqu'à dimanche pour le prochain. Je vous doit encore un chapitre.

Merci pour vos "encouragements" sachez aussi que m'engleuler peut faire avancer l'écriture, mais la qualité du à l'inspiration ne sera pas forcemment assurée.

Merci quand même pour me lire.

Yari2 Bon, je continue, mais je te rappelle que c'est MOI qui écrit : tout meurtre à mon encontre marquerait la fin de cette histoire. Donc, je n'ai pas peur. Mais merci quand même d'apprécier mon histoire.

**élodie** Tu l'a eue. Pour la suite, j'essairait que ce ne soit pas trop tard.

popov Lerci de ne pas essayer de me lincher, comme certains, et d'attendre patiemment. Oui, je sais, c'est cruel, mais je fais de mon mieux.

**Zabou** Merci

**Saleen** Euh, pour le renversement de situation... De quoi parles tu ? De quelle situation, pour être plus précis ? Quand au rythme de parution, c'est tous les dimanches si j'ai un chapitre terminé. Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, j'ai échoué ces deux dernières semaines.

**magali** Désolé pour le match de Quidditch, mais c'est vraiment pas mon truc, alors j'ai fait du miueux que j'ai pu pour résumer.

Gh()st Merci stop Une review fait toujours plaisir stop

**flapoune** J'èspère que ton ordi va pieux et que tu auras pu lire ce nouveau chapitre, que je ne poste que maintenant. Tu n'a don pas loupé grand chose.  
Non, non, je suis sur que je suis totalement fou, d'ailleurs, je te félicite de l'avoir remarqué.  
Quand aux vacances, elles furent à mon goût bien trop courtes, et je n'ai absolument pas eut le temps de faire ce que je voulait faire (Mes DM entre autre... La rentrée s'annonce difficile)

**onarluca** Merci de tes encouragement, et surtout de ta patience envers le pauvre auteur que je suis.

**David** ET BEN NON ! ! ! cette fois ci on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été ponctuel. Enfin, merci de me dire que mes chapitres sont bons quand même.


	47. Ca chauffe !

Chapitre 47 : Ca chauffe !

Plus tard, deux classes des deux maisons respectives se retrouvèrent devant la salle de classe du professeur Rogue : Apparemment, le message était bien passé dans les deux maisons, et il n'y eut à déclarer aucun coup bas.

Cependant, les élèves, ne semblaient pas très joyeux d'aller en cours, et ce d'un côté comme de l'autre. La raison principale n'était pas Rogue, qui, depuis une semaine maintenant, était craint par les deux maisons, mais le nouvel accord passé :

Si arrêter d'enlever volontairement des points à l'autre maison était réalisable, en donner de son plein gré, en revanche paraissait à la majorité des élèves comme une aberration totale, enfin, ils attendraient que quelqu'un ose le faire en premier...

L'atmosphère était lourde en classe de potion, enfin, plus lourde que d'habitude, c'est à dire, à la limite du supportable : Personne n'osait parler.

Le professeur Rogue, lui, ne donnait quasiment plus de question, comme tous les autres professeurs, d'ailleurs. Après une semaine d'essais infructueux, ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que rien ne pourrait les faire changer d'attitude.

A tout hasard, il osa quand même risquer une interrogation. Toute simple, à peine quelque chose d'un niveau buse :

-Pourquoi ne faut-il pas mélanger l'Alkékenge, la Lapsane, la Morgeline et la Ramberge ?

A sa grande surprise, deux mains se soulevèrent. Les deux paraissaient hésitantes, et toute la classe retenait son souffle : _Quelqu'un avait OSE _!

_Malfoy et Granger... Hmmm, intéressant comme choix. Il faut choisir vite. Faisons comme toujours, favorisons Serpentard._

Sans un regard à Draco, il se tourna vers Hermione, et dit d'un ton sec :

-Oui Mademoiselle Granger ?

-Si l'Alkékenge et la Lapsane sont comestibles et curatives, la Morgeline et la Ramberge, elles, sont toxique. Les mélanger donne donc des effets secondaires aléatoires suivant la quantité de chacune de ces plantes introduites.

-Bien, dix points pour Serpentard.

Etrangement, la classe ne fut parcourue d'aucun remous, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était parfaitement naturel. Un instant, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé : _Suis-je bien avait Gryffondor Serpentard ? Oui, pas de doute, la sixième année, en plus. Je ne me suis pas trompé en disant Gryffondor ? Non, non, je suis sûr... Alors pourquoi cette absence de réaction : Les Serpentards devraient se moquer de leurs camarades, les Gryffondors, eux, invectiver Granger, mais non, là : rein, Juste quelques regards vers cette dernière. Et encore, ce n'étaient pas des regards de reproche, non, plutôt de l'admiration et de l'appréhension : Que c'était-il donc passé ? La veille encore, les deux maisons s'étripaient..._

En une journée, tous les professeurs purent faire le même constat : l'ambiance entre les deux maisons était tendue, mais moins destructrice qu'auparavant. En tout cas pour les élèves de plus de 12 ans. En effet, les premières années, eux, n'avaient pas trop de problème pour coopérer, et, en classe, il n'était pas rare de voire un élève demander discrètement de l'aide à un des ses camarades de l'autre maison. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas fait un pacte ? Et puis, aider l'autre maison, c'était aussi s'aider soi même dans ce cas ci.

Au dîné, la plupart des professeurs regardaient Dumbledore avec admiration, en effet, deux sabliers s'étaient à nouveau remplis : Gryffondor : 20, Serpentard : 30 :

_Il a réussi à faire s'entendre Les DEUX maisons. Cela ne s'était jamais vu ! Comment a-t-il fait ?_

Rogue, lui, montrait son admiration par un fort énervement :

_Pourquoi a-t-il réussi ce qui était irréalisable. On connaissait pourtant son plan. Mais je suis sûr que personne n'aurait parié sur un pacte si rapide : à peine une semaine. Les sabliers venaient d'être vidés. Sûrement que deux personnes intelligentes, une de chaque côté, avaient réussi à convaincre leurs maisons respectives... _

_Mais COMMENT a t-il pu savoir que cela ce passerait ainsi ! _

-----oooOOOooo-----

Une semaine plus tard, Harry ne métrisait toujours pas le feu, au grand désespoir des deux elfes. Harry et Ton'Lowass avaient réussi à atteindre 100 victoires : à ce rythme là, ils auraient bientôt atteint les 300. Mais ils n'étaient pas aussi optimistes : le niveau général des elfes qu'ils affrontaient augmentait sensiblement. Au moins, il ne semblait plus y avoir d'abrutits finis, comme dans les premiers temps, en compétition.

L'elfe qui se présentait devant eux avait un port droit, et ses habits étaient chics : Etrangement pour un elfe, il était vétu rouge : vrariant du bordeau au quasi-vermillon, en passant par le rouge sang.

En voyant cela, Ton'Lowass blêmit :

Ho non, Loy'Mustang, dit Flame-magician (1), il est connu pour varier la température qu'il donne à ses flammes dans des domaines jamais vus. D'après ce qu'on raconte, il est même capable de faire une flamme de vingt degrés, et de monter jusqu'à des dizaines de milliers. Si j'ai une chance de tenir contre lui, Harry n'a aucune chance, il n'a même pas réussi à contrôler Son feu. Une flamme, même normale, lui fera des dégats trop importants... 

Loy'Mustang avait déjà salué, et Harry se tenait face à lui. Ton'Lowass vit qu'il était trop tard pour qu'il puisse intervenir. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que les compétences d'esquive de Harry serait suffisantes... Au moins jusqu'à ce que Harry permette qu'il prenne le relai.

En effet, depuis quelques temps, ils avaient décidé de se battre tous les deux, en alternance, contre le même adversaire. Une fois que le premier était trop fatigué pour continuer, le second enchaînait. Cela permettait à la fois à un des deux élèves de se reposer, et d'imaginer la tactique la plus appropriée pour vaincre l'adversaire qui leur était présenté.

Harry eut vite la réponse à la question qu'il se posait : _Tiens, un elfe rouge... Je me demande pourquoi il est habillé de cette manière. Peut-être sa couleur préférée? _

Loy'Mustang commença par une des attaques les plus simples : Faisant apparaître une flèche de feu entre ses deux mains, il la projetta sur Harry. (2)

_Ah, du feu ?... Vu la couleur des es vêtemetns, ca risque de chauffer._

Il évita la flèche par une simple esquive, et cette dernière s'écrasa sur le mur de protection présente autour de l'endroit où ils combattaient.

Loy'Mustang sourit : _Bien, il a une certaine esquive, mais c'est étrange, il n'attaque pas beaucoup, il aurait déjà du contre-attaquer depuis longtemps ! _

Ton'Lowass, lui, attendait le moment, où, innévitablement, Harry allait demandé à être rempacé. _Il n'y a qu'une manière de vaincre un elfe maitrisant un élément, c'est maitriser soit-même un élément. Et je crois que celui de Harry n'est pas encore maîtrisé. Bref, il est déjà mort._

Loy'Mustang semblait l'avoir aussi compris, mais il continuait à "s'amuser" avec Herry. Il voulait en effet voir jusqu'où il était capable de tenir en ne faisant qu'esquiver.

Bien sûr, il variait les attaques : passant d'attaques rapidement enchainées à des attaques impressionnantes, comme par exemple, donner à ses flammes la forme d'un dragon.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry ne riposait toujours pas. Il n'y pensait d'ailleurs même pas : toute sa concentration allait dans la réalisation des esquives parfaites qu'il devait opposer et qu'il opposait à chaque attaque.

Loya'Mustang comprit que Harry pourrait facilement tenir le rythme imposé pendant assez longtemps. En effet, Harry n'avait pas été ne serait-ce qu'effleuré par ses attaques, et ne portait donc aucune trace de touche. Il décida donc de porter un coup "fatal". Pas pour tuer son adversaire, mais si ce dernier ne faisait rien, il pourrait être brûlé au troisième degré(3) assez rapidement :

Tendant ses deux mains devant lui, il repira une fois, rassemblant toute son énergie, pour lancer une flamme durable : Harry la vit arriver : Celle-ci, il ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Levant sa baguette, il lanca un sort de boucmier, prenant son énergie de sa deuxième aura : _protego_

Les flammes s'écrasèrent sur un mur invisible : Toy'Mustang en fut étonné : _Un bouclier si basique pourrait résister à mes flammes ? Hé bien, cet humain est très puissant. Mais ce là ne fait rien, il devrait bientôt suffoquer._

En effet, l'elfe continuait à projetter des flammes, qui encerclaient à présente totalement le bouclier sphérique créé par Harry.

Si les flammes ne traversaient pas, la chaleur, elle, devenait vite trop intolérable pour rester à l'intérieur de la protection.

Ton'Lowass vit directement que grace à ce coup là, Loy'Mustang avait remporté la partie : Harry allait intervertir avec lui ou allait finir brûlé.

Harry transplana. Le deux elfes eurent la même pensée : _Cette fois ci, il est fini !_

Loy'Mustang attendait en effet cela : en transplanant, Harry abandonnait se protection, et le transplanage n'est pas non plus instantané : le corps se décompose, devient magie pure, puis la magie se recompose à un autre endroit, et cela, un elfe comme lui pouvait le "sentir" avant que le corps n'apparaisse, si il le recherchait vraiment.

C'est ainsi que Harry apparu pour voir une flamme foncer sur lui. Il n'avait rien le temps de faire : sa vie défila sous ses yeux. En fait, pas toute sa vie : une leçon de Ti'Fall lui revint en tête :

Toutes les énergies sont liées entre elles, y compris la magie. Tu va d'abord apprendre à maîtriser ta magie avant de commencer à maîtriser les autres énergies, dites magies élémentaires...

Sous le regard horrifié de Ton'Lowass, le feu frappa Harry de plein fouet.

Loy'Mustant avait arrêté de projetter les flammes : maintenant, il contrôlait le brasier qui entourait Harry.

Ton'Lowass hurla :

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ? Tu veux le tuer, c'est çà ?

Loy'Mustang se tourna vers l'elfe plus jeune : -Tu peux vérifier les températures, tu comprendras.

Ton'Lowass jetta le sort lui permettant de donner la température en un point de l'espace : la température de la flamme n'excédait pas les soixante-dix degrés : _ce qu'on disait sur lui était donc vrai... Et il ne veut pas le tuer ?_

Cependant Harry tenait toujours debout. Les deux elfes se regardèrent : _C'est imossible, personne ne peut tenirà soixante dix degrés... Il a réussi à jetter un bouclier personnel à la dernière _milliseconde_ ! Oui, mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps : il peu empêcher le feu de l'atteindre, mais pas la température. En plus, il va bientôt manquer d'air... Il peut tout au plus tenir une minute._

Haussant les épaules, Loy'Musatang augmenta la température de sa flamme : 100.200.500.1000...

-Pourquoi augmentes-tu la température, c'est sûr, là, il va mourir !

-Tu ne regarde pas au bon endroit.

Ton'Lowass fronca les sourcils : qu'entendait-il par là ?

Puis, soudain, Harry apparu : toutes les flammes autour de lui s'étaient éteintes d'un coup. Ton'Lowass n'en revenait pas : d'après son dernier relevé, elles atteignaient 5000 degrés.

Harry leva sa baguette, comme avec difficulté, puis prononca deux mots, quasi inaudibles :

_petrificus totalus._

Un rayon bleu clair sortit de labaguette de Harry : après avoir parcouru un mêtre; il avait grossi pour atteindre cinquantes centimètres de rayon.

Loy'Mustang sourit, et se fit frapper de plein fouet apr le sort : ses bras se raidirent le long de son corps, ses jambes se collèrent, raides, l'une contre l'autre, et il tomba à la renverse.

Le reste de l'energie magique coninua son chemin. En effet, l'elfe ne couvrait pas assez de surface pour pouvoir intercepter tout le sort. Quand le sort arriva aux limites du terrain, les spectateurs purent voir le dôme de protection vibrer sous lapuissance magique du sort.

Ton'Lowass n'en revenait toujours pas :

-Comment as tu fait pour survivre à ça ?... Et puis, qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ?

Harry se tourna vers lui, sourit, et s'effondra.

Il fallu une heure et demie pour que Harry retrouve ses esprits. Et une heure de travail fut nécessaire à Ti'Fall pour réanimer Loy'Mustang :

Celui-ci expliqua aux deux élèves ce qu'il s'était passé :

-Harry à réussi à transformer l'énergie de mes flammes en énergie magique. Il l'a ensuite tout simplement utilisée pour ne pas mourir sous la contrainte d'une telle puissance. Quand à ce que je n'ai pas évité le sort... Et bien je n'avait pas le temps de faire grand chose... Et il faut dire que Harry à réussi à retourner mon arme contre moi, j'avais donc déjà perdu.

-Mais comment est-ce possible, je veux dire... Comment a-t-il pu transformer les flammes ?

Ti'Fall répondit :

-Il a du se rappeler de mes leçons. Toutes les énergies sont liées. Il a comprit qu'il devait le faire, et il l'a fait, c'est tout. C'est assez impressionant por son âge, et son espèce, mais c'est faisable.

Loy'Mustang avait encore une question :

-Qu'il ait réussi à transformer toutecette énergie, soit, mais comment a-t-il réussi à survivre. Un elfe aurait déjà eut du mal face à cette puissance. Ce n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il ait plus qu'une simple fatigue.

En effet, Harry s'était tout simplement endormi, son corps épuisé par la magie qui l'avait traversé.

-Je ne crois pas que Harry soit tout à fait "humain". En fait, si il appartient bien à l'espèce humaine, et si il pense humainement, son énergie magique est unique. Je ne pense pas m'avancer beaucoup en disant qu'il n'y en a vraiment pas deux comme la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Ti'Fall ?

-Tout simplement que ce garcon à une aura multiple, et l'une d'elle est une aura protectrice. En fait, je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle ait joué pour beaucoup dans ce duel, n'est-ce pas, Ton'Lowass ?

-Vous avez sûrement raison, Maître. Ti'Fall grimaca :

-Je n'ai pas encore réussi à lui faire prononcer mon nom, mais je ne désespere pas...

Ton'Lowass avait encore une chose à demander :

-J'ai bien cru que vous allier le tuer... Mais qu'est-ce que vous entendier par : "Tu ne regarde pas au bon endroit"

-Tout simplement qu'il fallait surveiller la température de sa peau : si celle-ci avait augmenté, j'aurai immédiatement cessé l'attaque, cela aurait voulu dire que j'avais gagné par un nombre de touches infini.

-Alors... Harry n'a jamais été en danger ?

-Si, il combattait. Mais disons que je n'ai jamais pensé à le mettre en dnager de mort. Je surveille toujours ce que je fais.

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo--

Une référence à un anime appelé « Fullmetal Alchemist » ? Non, je ne vois pas, pourquoi ?

_Flare Arrow !_ (Non, je ne m'inspire pas pas DU TOUT de Slayers, non plus, vous me prenez pour un copieur, ou quoi ?)

Sans traitement instantané, une brulure du troisième degré sur tout le corps est mortelle, je sais, mais avec la magie... Je pense qu'il est encore possible d'y survivre

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements ! (9 reviews, ca fait plaisir)Je peux vous poster un chapitre aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

geobabault Ouais, merci de me rappeler qu'il faut que je travaille ! Grmmbl. Je suis en prépa Math deuxième année : MP, aussi appelé Math Spé. Enfin, je dois dire qu'il faut que je bosse pas mal. Ecrire me permet aussi de penser à autre chose...Enfin, merci de me lire.

**chessandmat** Merci. Une nouvelle review, ca fait toujours plaisir aussi : merci

Saleens Ah ! enfin quelqu'un qui me le dit ! Moi aussi, je me suis bien ammusé à faire ce passage. Et je suis ravi d'avoir un lecteur qui ne se soucie pas seulemnt de Harry.

**David** Merci de ton commentaire où tu dis ce que tu penses : c'est vrai, Harry ne se sert pas assez de sa tête... Mais il faut dire qu'il est allé à Gryffondor, et puis... Il n'a pas l'habitude.

**flapoune ** Merci de cette super longue review !  
Pour ton contrôle d'anglais, ben, je ne pense pas que ce soit trop garve non plsu... ET puis, la honte ne tue pas ! (j'suis méchant, hein ?)

Ca, tu peux le dire, Drago et Hermione ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines... Enfin, surtout Draco, en fait.

Ah, je suis désolé, mais Harry a juste undon, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait y avoir personne d'autre comme cela. Enfin, je te comprend, moi, personnellement, je ne suis pas fan du perso « Harry Potter » ( voire mon pseudo), c'est pour cela que j'essaye de le faire chnger. Enfin, j'espère quand même que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.  
Encore merci pour cette ultra super longue review, je crois que tu as atteind le record mondial... A quelques mots près.

underphoenix EH ! tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt ! Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais j'aime bien les reviews...(surtout les positives), Enfin, je suis très content que tu apprécies ma fic.

**big apple** Merci de tes encouragements : je continue, ne t'inquiète pas.

**magali** Merci de me lire, et surtout te ton immense compréhension.

Zabou Bon, cette fois ci, tu as pu voir Harry, c'était mieux. Et Voldy, en ce moment, il ne fait pas grand chose, sinon attendre, guetter, et recruter... Rien de bien intéressant, quoi.


	48. C’est pas du gâteau…

Chapitre 48 : C'est pas du gâteau...

Une semaine plus tard, Harry n'arrivait plus à produire de flamme durable : les deux elfes étaient totalement désespérés :

Harry faisait apparaître une falmme dans sa main, elle le brûlait, et pour éviter de se faire brpuler, il absorbait son énergie, se qui faisait disparaître la flamme.

Ti'Fall, surtout, désespérait : _Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! il a compris facilement comment transformer les énergies. Et là, alors qu'il doit simplemnt réitérer le processus pour ne pas se bruler, c'est à dire juste récupérer l'énergie en trop de la flamme, il aspire toute la flamme : Il ne comprend vraiment rien ! Enfin, heuresement, il n'en a pas encore totalement besoin._

Ce jour là, Ton'Lowass et Harry allaient affronter leur 150ième adversaire. Quand celui-ci monta sur le terrain, Ti'Fall, qui regardait le premier match, blémi : _Oh, non, pas déjà lui ! Ils n'ont quasiment aucune chance face à une telle volonté et puissance._

L'elfe qui était monté rayonnait en effet litérallement de puissancs. Harry se tourna vers son camarade :

-Tu le connais ?

-Non, mais ca va pas être du gâteau, c'est moi qui te le dis.

-Ouais, je te crois.

-Eh, les mioches ! Je suis vraiment trop foirt pour vous, je vais donc vous proposer quelque chose : vous pouvez m'attaquer tous les deux en même temps. Vous pouvez même abandonner quand vous le souhaitez. Sachezaussi que j'ai hâte de revoir maître Ti'Fall : je croyais qu'il n'avait plus rien à m'apprendre, mais je me suis apparememnt trompé puisqu'à ce jour, il propose aus elfes adultes de reprendre leur entraînement.

Jusqu'ici, vous vous êtes bien battus, mais ceci sera votre dernier combat en tant qu'élève de Ti'Fall. Vous avez vaincu déjà certains de ses anciens élèves. Cela montre que vous n'êtes pas tout à fait aussi incapable que cette bande de ramassis indignes d'un tel maître, mais cela n'empêche pas que vous ne le méritez pas non plus, surtout toi, l'humain.

Les deux élèves bouillaient de rage : il parlait avec un tel mépris de Ti'Fall, il le considérait apparemment tout juste comme une machine à apprendre. C'était tout bonnement révoltant.

L'elfe parla de nouveau :

-Je vous laisse même commencer à m'attaquer, ce ne serait pas drôle, sinon...

Les deux élèves n'attendaient que ce signal pour jetter sorts sur sorts : chaque seconde, leur adversaire en recevait quatre qui s'écrasaient sur un bouclier corporel qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré : ils arrêtèrent donc, voyant que ce qu'il faisait était inutile, et ne servait qu'à les fatiguer.

Harry fit un signe de tête à Ton'Lowass, qui lui répondit de même pour montrer qu'il avait comprit : Il fallait qu'il attaque et fasse tomber son bouclier, ils pourraiennt alors l'attaquer. _Après tout, n'avait-il pas dit qu'il attendait une attaque double ?_

-Déjà finit ? Décevant. J'en attendait plus de vous, mes jeunes ennemis, mais puisque c'est ainsi, je crois que c'est à moi d'attaquer, non ?

Ton'Lowass sentit venir quelquechose qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer : _Pouquoi attaquerait-il, il doit bien savoir que son bouclier tombera, à moins que..._

-Harry, fait attention, DEFENSE !

Harry réagit immédiatement, levant un bouclier par rélexe. Ton'Lowass projetta un trit d'air comprimé, avant de lever le sien.

Les deux élèves virent le trait disparaître juste avant de percuter l'elfe : il avait gardé sa protection active.

Le combat s'annonçait très mal : non seulement l'elfe bombardait leurs boucliers de multiples sorts, et ils avaient du mal à tenir le choc. Mais ils savaient aussi que toute contre-attaque resterait inutile puisque arrêtée par le bouclier qui semblait invulnérable... Bref, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils puissent gagner.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Les vacances de Noël avaient commençé à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait peur. En effet, puisque Voldemort avait disparu, les élèves n'étaient pas plus en sécurité à Poudlard que chez leurs parents, dont la plupart connaissaient aussi les rumeur à propos du Directeur.

Le Château était donc tout aussi vide que la plupart des vacances. Suels quelques changement d'hôtes s'étaient faits : Si Harry était parti, Draco, lui, restait à présent au château, alors que la plupart du temps, il l'évitait.

Heuresement pour lui, le fait qu'il reste au château ne le mettait pas en danger. En effet, son père étant à ses occupations de Mangemort, il était très occupé, et puis, il avait simplement demandé la permision de rester pour pouvoir utiliser les Connaissances de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, qui étaient un peut plus fournie en livres que le Manoir Malfoy. Bien sûr, il y avait moins de livres de Magie noire, mais il y avait des livres qu'il n'avait aps encore lus.

Hermione et Ron, eux, profittaient de ces vacances pour commencer à mettre leurs projets à exécution : tout d'abord, ils avaient besoins d'une salle où personne ne puisse aller. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : l'aide des elfes de Maison.

Après avoir chatouilé la poire, ils se retrouvèrent donc devant des centaines d'elfes demaisons affairés. Dobby fonça vers eux quand ils les vit arriver, suivit de près par Winky, l'air préoccupée par ce que Dobby allait dire.

-Vous souhaitez quelque chose ? Si je peux vous aider...

-En fait, nous aurions besoin de ton aide, si tu veux bien nous aider, pour trouver une salle tranquille dans ce château.

-Et, pourquoi n'allez vous pas voir les professeurs ?

-Euh, et bien...

-...Nous pensions vous occuper, vous devez vous enuier pendant les vacances, le château est vide...

Hermione regarda Ron qui venait de lui sauver la mise alors qu'elle était totalement prise de court.

Le visage de Dibby se fendit d'un large sourire !

-Comme c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé ! C'est vrai que les elfes ont moin de travail pendant les vacances. Je serais ravis de vous préparer une petite pièce. Vous savez, il y en a des tas ici...Venez, suivez moi.

Winky semblait mécontente, mais retourna sans mot dire à ses fourneaux : _J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de bétises._

Dobby avait mené Ron et Hermione aux cachots : en effet, parmis eux se trouvaient beaucoup de salles vides. Cependant, elles avaient un gros désavantage : la salle commune des Serpentards se trouvait aussi dans les cachots...

-Euh, Dobby ? Crois-tu qu'il serait possible que nous puissions éviter de passer devant les cachots des Serpentards ? Nous aurons assez souvent besoin de cette salle, et...

-Aucun problème, je créerait un petit passage de la salle de vorte choix à un endroit plus accessible, et murerait votre salle, comme ça, vous n'aurez aucun problèmes.

-Tu peux vraiment faire ça ?

-Eh bien, cela dépend, mais je pense que si c'est à court terme, cela ne sera pas imossible.

Hermione sauta de joie :

-Merci, ce serait vraiment super. On n'a besoin de cette salle que pendant un mois.

-Un mois ? Très bien. Je pense que ce cachot vous ira ?

Le cachot en question ne faisait pas plus de seize mêtres carré, et était visiblement inutilisé depuis plus que des lustres. En effet, cela faisait nu moment qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de croiser des toiles d'araignée des les culoirs déserts.

Toiles que Ron s'empressait de remarquer, un frisson de dégout lui parcourant le corps à chaque fois. Hermione, alle, ne semblait pas en tenir compte, tout ce qui importait pour elle était d'avoir une salle pour mener à bien ses expériences sans problème.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry et Ton'Lowass étaient en ffet très mal partis, et leurs boucliers rétécissaient à vue d'œil sius la pression imposée par l'ex-élève de Ti'Fall : Kys'Taliun.

Soudain, Harry comprit :

-Ton'Lowass ! Lui aussi pert son bouclier en attaquant, on a peut-être une chance !

En entandant cette affirmation, Kys'Taliun s'arrêta d'attaquer :

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, morveux ?

-Juste que tu es obligé de baisser ta garde pour attaquer.

-Tu as vu par tes propres yeux que j'avais toujours ma prtection alors même que j'attaquait, je crois n'avoir même pas pris la peine d'éviter cette attaque minable. Je me trompe ?

-Non, non, je n'ai jamais dit que votre protection était inefficace quand vous attaquiez, vénérable ancêtre.

Harry avaitprononcé ces deux dernier mots d'un ton ironique qui ne plus pas du tout à Kys'Taliun. De son côté, Ton'Lowass était très content que Harry ait lancé une telle pique. Alors que le combat ne faisait plus rage, Ton'Lowass en profita pour vérifier les protections actives : il avait baissé la siene, Harry semblait avoir fait de même, mais en rgardant l'aura, Ton'Lowass vit que celle de leur adversaire était toujours active : il n'avait toujours pas baissé sa protection.

C'est alors qu'il comprit ce que Harry voulait dire : _Sans même « voir » l'aura, il a réussi à percer le secret du bouclier rapproché ! Certes, c'était simple, mais... Franchement, pour comprendre une telle chose... Comment a-t-il pu deviner que le bouclier était puissant à cause de l'intensité magique utilisée ? Comment a-t-il pu voir que toute l'énergie de l'elfe était concentrée, et restait autour de son corps, à trois millimêtres de sa peau, soit, juse au dessus de l'armure. Ainsi, c'était ibligé qu'il baisse son bouclier pour attaquer. En tout cas, au moins en un point pour faire sortir son énergie. Seulement... Ce point pouvait être minuscule, si il maîtrisait vraiment son énergie._

-Harry, tu sais, je ne sais pas si l'attaquer sera si facile que ça.

-Allons, Ton'Lowass, il a un point faible, et ce point faible doit être exploitable. Harry fit un clin d'œil à Ton'Lowass.

Pourquoi vient-il de cligner de l'œil, serait-ce un signe quelconque humain ? Je me demande bien ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire. Efin, essayons de faire ce qu'il veut, si il faut l'attaquer, je suis prêt. Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est qu'il porte son attention sur Harry assez longtemps pour que je puisse attaquer.

Harry se tourna vers lui, et, avec un grand sourire, lui jette un sort. Ton'Lowass était choqué :

-Pourquoi m'attaque-t-il ?

-Je ne t'attaque pas, tu ne te souviens pas de ce sorts ?

En effet, durant leur match contre l'elfe utilisant les illusions, Ton'Lowass avait jetté le même à Harry.

-Pffui, tu m'as fait peur.

-Bon, arrêtons de bavarder. Pour faire simple, On est TRES mal : ce que tu pensait est sûrement vrai : à savoir que son point faible n'en est pas un. A mon avis, il ne baisse pas assez sa garde pour qu'on l'attaque réellement. Mais peut-être que je peut jouer sur cela pendant quelques minutes, le temps de trouver une méthode d'attaque efficace. Je le déconcentre et me débrouille pour être sa cible principale. Toi, tu l'attaque si tu pesnes pouvoir approcher son point faible, pour que cela dure un peu plus longtemps, et dès que l'un de nous deux a un plan, ou même une idée de plan, il le transmet à l'autre.

-C'est parti.

-Eh, l'ancien, tu te fatigue pas trop, ca va ? Tu es bien reposé ?

-De quoi parles tu ?

-Eh, mais en dix minutes que ce comba à commencé, tu n'as même pas réussi à me vaincre, moi un jeune _humain._ Du doit te reposer, sinon tu n'y arrivera jamais à ce rythme. Tu vois, moi, je n'ai rien, et tu as arrêté par toi même d'attaquer, cela montre donc que tu n'est pas en forme et donc que...

-La ferme ! Tu va voir si j'ai besoin de repos !

Alors là, bravo Harry, je crois que tu as réussi à te le mettre à dos pour un petit bout de temps... A mon tour maintenant. Coment pourrait-on le vaincre ?...

-----oooOOOooo-----

Les ingrédients et le chaudron furent vite trnasportés en lieu sûr. Ron ne revenait toujours pas de ce que les jumeaux leur avaient fourni tout le matériel nécessaire gratuitement... Enfin presque. Ils devraient quand même fournir 90 pour cent de leur résultat aux jupmeaux pour « analyses ».

Les deux côtés savaient très bien qu'il vallait mieux ne pas poser trop de questions, du genre : « Ah oui, quelles annalyses » ou « Et quesque vous contez faire avec les ingrédients pour le véritaserum, rien d'ilégal, n'est-ce pas ? ». De toute manière, les deux questions seraient dans ce cas totalement réthoriques et ironiques, et pouvaient léser un commerce profitable aux deux parties.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Hermione avait aussi ammené des objets pour recherche personnelles : cela se composait d'un tube de métal de trente centimètres de long, de sept centimètres de diamêtre, et d'un centimètre d'épaisseur,d'une pierre plate de même diamêtre, d'un petit objet qui semblait TRES pointu, et de deux livres intitulés « récapitulation non exhaustive des plus puissantes runes » et « les matériaux et leurs rapport à la magie ».

Ron ne préférait franchement pas s'immicer dans les affaires de sa camarade, cela ayant l'air d'être quelque chose de très compliqué en rapport avec une lubie personnelle appelée « sabre misère » ou un autre truc du genre. Ron ne voyait vraiment pas l'utilité d'un tel artéfact, et il se disait que si Hermione voulait expérimenter, elle le pouvait sur des choses établies, plus faciles que l'innovation. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas de taille à argumenter sur un tel point avec sa meilleure amie.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Alors que Kys'Taliun projettait sorts sur srt sur Harry qui non seulement les évitait tous mais en plus le faisait dans des cas désespérés, où les sorts passaient de chaque côté de son corps à quelques centimètres, celui-là sentit une perturabation sur son bouclier, à à peine un centimètre de l'endroit où il avait « troué » sa protection.

-Et merde... J'ai faillit l'avoir ! c'est pas passé loin pourtant. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'y arriverai, avec de la persévérance.

-Alors c'était ca votre plan. Faire en ...

-Alors, papy, tu cause, ou tu essaye de me toucher, parce que, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais...

Kys'Taliun perdait rapidement son sang froid : il se remit tout de suite à la pouruite de Harry.

Ti'Fall regardait, tremblant de peur de la défaite de ses élèves : certes ils n'avaient pas encore été touvhés, mais Kys'Taliun non plus, et il était beaucoup plus puissant et résistant, bénéfice de l'âge. Ti'Fall ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils pourraient le vaincre.

Ils ont déjà remarqué des failles dans son système, à savoir sa promptitude à répondre aux attaques verbales, et son « point » faible dans sa défense, mais c'est impossible à gérer comme cela, même moi je n'arriverai pas à toucher un si petit trou, Ton'Lowass est précis, il ne l'a pas manqué de beaucoup, mais il a besoin de la bonne ouverture, et Kys'Taliun sait aussi qu'il peut gérer cela. Franchement, je ne leur ai rien appris qui puisse leur servir dans une situation comme celle-ci... Même s'ils se débrouillent très bien malgré la différence de niveau flagrante.

Harry semblait relaché, tout en effectuant toutes sortes de pardaes. Il discutait même avec son attaquant, qui surveillait à chaque instant de réduire sa faille au minimum, ce qui lui demandait une assez forte concentration, et donc une forte énergie :

-Eh, tu sais, tu as beau vanter les mérites de ta vieillesse, je suis sûr que elle à aussi des inconvénients.

-Laisse moi rire, je suis certainement plus puissant que jamais.

-Je me disais : tu as été élève de Ti'Fall, et il ne semble pas prendre des élèves adultes... Cela doit donc faire longtemps que tu as étudié avec lui. Donc, son enseignement a pu canger depuis le temps. Vois-tu, je suis sûr que nous avons appris des choses que tu ne soupsonne même pas.

-C'est ça. J'ai quitté l'enseignement de Ti'Fall parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à m'offrir à l'époque. Je connais tout ce qu'il apprend à des débutants commes vous. Et toues les techniques qu'il a pu vous apprendre ne vous seriront à rien, puisque je les maîtrise.

Harry envoya à ce moment un message télépathique à Ton'Lowass :

-Qu'estce que tu fiche ! il était déconcentré, tu aurais pu l'attaquer !

-Non, j'ai trouvé ! Tu as raison, il y a de fortes probabilités pour que...

-Arrêtes, je disais ça pour rigoler, bien sûr qu'il a raison...

-NON, je sais que ça peut marcher. Laisse moi deux minutes de tranquilitée, puis tu auras un truc à faire, si tu veux bien me laisser l'achever.

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

**IMPORTANT :** N.D.A. Si quelqu'un veut avoir le chapitre suivant avant mercredi prochain, il n'a qu'à répondre à cette petite question, pour vous montrer le boulot d'un auteur qui doit inventer toute sortes de manières pour que deux abrutits arrivent à gagner :

Quelle est l'idée de Ton'Lowass ?

Je me ferai un plaisir de lui répondre en lui envoyant le chapitre suivant...Bien sûr, le principe magique est décrit dans ma fic auparavant, vous avez donc tous les mêmes chances .

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

Et voilà, un chapitre en plus, je me met dès que possible au suivant pour reprendre le rythme hebdomadaire. J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu. (petit, petit... Il fait quand même 4 bonnes pages, soit autant voir plus que d'habitude, alors ne vous plaignez pas sur sa taille.)

Thealie Merci de me suivre, et de me le dire, ça me motive !

**lepoilan** Oui, oui, tout de suite... Enfin, la suite, tu l'as eut : après si tu veux la suite, ça peut dépendre de toi.

**David** Le meilleur chapitre ! Encore ! dit tout de suite que ce que j'avais écrit avant c'était nul !

Enfin, je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ! A part ca, tu avais tord (et le tortue) : on es pas Dimanche, mais Mercredi, et en prime, vous avez un peu de suspens...

Zabou Merci de me lire ! ca fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre ! Pour Voldy, il ne fait rien d'intéressant, alors, il attend, donc je n'en parle pas...Sauf si une troisième personne insiste encore pour que je le fasse apparaître.

underphoenix Merci pour cette review, qui me touche beaucoup. Tu as vraiment su quoi dire pour me toucher.

geobabault Eheh ! ! ! ! En effet, comme tu as pu le constater au début du chapitre, le feu, c'est toujours pas ça... Je suis vraiment ravi d'avoir un lecteur qui cherche le fond des choses... Peut-être sauras-tu répondre à mon défi ?  
Enfin, pour quelqu'un qui postule pour une prépa, chercher le fond des choses, c'est normel, non ? Je suis en prépa à Blaise Pascal (Clermont), si tu tiens VRAIMENT à aller en prépa, bonne chance à toi !

Je suis vraiment ravi que ma fic te plaise autant.

**onarluca** A la prochaine... Comme toujours.

**chessandmat** Si tu aimes les chapitres de combats, tu va être servi. De mme pour là où Harry progresse : ma fic peut à peu près se résumer à ca.

**darkrogue** Beuh, j'avais pas d'idée pour le nom... Alors, je me suis dit, autant pousser le bouchon jusqu'au bout !


	49. Bourinage

SEIZE REVIEWS ! ! ! ! attendez, je recompte ! Non, non, c'est bien ca.... Je dois rêver. Enfin, vu votre enthousiasme, j'ai quand même décidé de poster ce chapitre sans vous faire plus attendre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour la réponse à ma question, vous verrez, c'est dans un sens en core plus « bourin » que ce que vous m'avez tous proposé, enfin, ces seizes reviews, et en particulier celles de, entre autres, geobabault, Thealie, stupefix,** magali et **Basile qui ont dis des choses interressantes, m'ont mis de bonne humeur, vous pouvez donc à présent commencer à lire.

Chapitre 49 : Bourinage.

-NON, je sais que ça peut marcher. Laisse moi deux minutes de tranquilité, puis tu auras un truc à faire, si tu veux bien me laisser l'achever.

-C'est OK, je te donne même trois minutes, pour être sûr.

-Eh, l'ancêtre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Tu sais quoi ?

-Arrêtes de frimer alors que c'est moi qui mène l'attaque, tu m'énerves au plus haut point.

-Nonnnnn ! Je ne le savais pas ! J'ai à peine fait exprès, tu sais...

En face, Kys'Taliun était prêt à exploser.

-Mais je t'ai dit que j'avais une nouvelle pour toi : tu n'as plus maintenant que trois minutes pour me battre, après, il sera trop tard... Et tu auras perdu.

Ton'Lowass se raîdit : _il ose parler avec tant de confiance, alors qu'il ne sait même pas ce que je vais utiliser ! Il n'a vraiment pas peur... Enfin, ces trois minutes me seront suffisantes, il faut que je me mette au travail dès maintenant._

Ton'Lowass s'accroupit au centre du terrain, et, grâce à un sort de gravage associé à un autre de marquage, il commença par faire un trait horizontal.

Ti'Fall les observait : _Mais que font-ils, ils ont l'air d'avoir eut une idée ? Voyons, ce qui est certain, c'est que Harry doit gagner du temps... Chose qu'il fait à merveille, d'ailleurs. Mais Ton'Lowass... Une RUNE ! ! Mais je ne leur ai rien appris là dessus ! Même s'ils ont les bases... Elles ne peuvent pas leur servir ainsi... Il ne savent même pas faire fonctionner une rune. C'est très dangereux ça ! Enfin... Ils n'ont pas assez de puissance pour obtenir des effets trop catastrophiques ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Ton'Lowass travaillait depuis deux minutes sur le tracé de la rune, et celle çi était exactement comme dans ses pensées : il lui restait même une minute pour parachever le travail : il transforma le sol contenant la rune en pierre, car la pierre était un des matériaux les plus résistants une fois soumis à une forte dose de magie. Et pour activer la rune, il fallait sûrement une forte dose de magie. Sinon, elles ne seraient pas si puissantes et difficiles à utiliser...

Ti'Fall observa la rune accomplie : _Cette rune ! Alors ils la connaissent ! J'aurais du m'en douter ! Mais la puissance qu'elle demande est phénoménale ! Cela ne va jamais fonctionner comme prévu. Malheureusement, je n'ai aucun moyen d'arrêter tout cela. Enfin, on peut toujours espérer que même sans les runes annexes de contrôle et de distribution de pouvoir, ils réussiront quelque chose de pas trop dévastateur._

_Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça pourrait aboutir à ce qu'ils veulent._

Harry s'arrêta d'esquiver en voyant Ton'Lowass se redresser :

-Bon, ca doit bien faire trois minutes, non ?

Les deux derniers sorts que Kys'Taliun avait lancés, fonçaient droit sur Harry... Et passèrent à quelques centimètres de sa peau, sous les yeux éberlués de tous, sauf de Ti'Fall, qui souriait déjà face à la méthode employée : _Un bouclier en pointe ? Ce n'est absolument pas bête, et cela ne demande pas une énergie folle puisque les sorts ne sont pas contrés, mais seulement déviés..._

_-Harry, voici la rune._

_-Quoi toi aussi, tu... ?_

_-Toi aussi ? Bon, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire._

_-Ouais, enfin, j'espère que je réussirai à l'activer._

Kys'Taliun était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir : _depuis plusieurs minutes, il se fatiguait à envoyer toutes sortes d'attaques, et le jeune humain s'ammusait juste à gesticuler alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il s'était même fatigué à restrindre son « point faible », qui était quasi-inexistant. En y re-réfléchissant, Ti'Fall lui-même lui avait dit que son « point faible » était suffisamment petit pourqu'aucune attaque ne puisse passer. Et lui, bêtement, il s'était laisser perturber par de beaux discours... Mais il n'avait pas encore perdu, il allait montrer à ces jeunes de quoi il était capable !_

Harry s'agenouilla devant la rune, et placa ses mains dessus, avant d'envoyer toute l'énergie possible de la part de sa première aura, qu'il maîtrisait le mieux sans danger de deséquilibre.

Kys'Taliun concentra toute son énergie pour envoyer le sort de pétrification le plus puissant qu'il connaisse, en direction de l'humain .

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dumbledore avait recherché ce qui pouvait faire un plus grand choc à Percy, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Une seule chose pouvait peut-être le sortir de là où il se tenait. Et elle valait le coup d'être essayée. Malheureusement, les risques étaient énormes, même si Dumbledore était assez fort pour bien maîtriser sa magie. Cependant, les Weasley, Toute la famille Weasley lui faisait confiance, et lui avait demandé de réaliser ce que les Grangers avaient proposé.

Franchement, Dumbledore ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Il n'aurait jamais du dire que ça _pouvait _marcher. Mais ils leurs avait même décrit toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables par lesquelles ce qu'il allait tenter pouvait mal tourner.

Maintenant, il devait le faire. Tout le monde attendait un miracle, et le directeur espérait bien que cet espoir allait se réaliser.

Soupirant, il transforma d'un geste l'environnement du jeune Percy : celui-ci se trouvait maintenant assis à son bureau, devant des papiers à trier.

Ses pensées étaient toujours les mêmes : _je suis mort, je ne peut qu'être mort, n'est-ce pas ?_

Mais elles changèrent un peu : _Non : pas ce bureau ! je ne veut pas rester là ! Je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose..._

Voldemort entra dans la pièce. Il tourna théatralement la tête vers le jeune Weasley, et eut même un petit sourire sadique :

-Avada Kedravra.

Alors que le sort fonçait vers Percy, sa chaise tomba à la renverse. Le sort passa au dessus de sa tête en le frôlant.

Le cœur de Percy s'arrêta pendant un court instant, puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Le sort qu'avait jetté Kys'Taliun était vraiment puissant. Il faisait bien cinquante centimètres de diamètre. Et celui-ci fonçait à toute vitesse vers Harry, alors que le lanceur affichait un sourire de victoire.

Sourire qui se changea vite en grimace d'incompréhansion. En effet, le sort n'atteint jamais Harry. Une sorte de frontière invisible semblait provenir de Harry. Les elfes voyaient en effet une sphère d' « absence de magie » partant de Harry, et elle s'étendait.

Quand elle toucha le sort, celui-ci se fit grignoter simplement pour finir par disparaître totalement. La sphère atteint Ton'Lowass, qui marqua le coup en fléchissant une jambe, mais tient quand même bon. Puis elle atteint Kys'Taliun. Pour lui, les effets semblèrent beaucoup plus fort : il eut soudain l'air de manquer d'air, prit un air affolé, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Quand Ti'Fall avait vu le début de l'activation, il avait commencé par être très fier de ses élèves : ils avaient réussi à faire fonctionner une rune sans presque rien savoir dessus. Seulement, il sentit vite que le résultat allait être très dangeureux. A la fois pour tous les elfes présents, mais aussi pour Harry, et surtout pour la structure même du monde elfique.

En effet, la sphère avait déjà commencé à grignoter le bouclier, ralentissant quelque peu sous la puissance de celui-ci.

Ton'Lowass cria à Harry :

-QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ! ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! TU MET TOUT LE MONDE EN...

Harry lui répondit en s'affalant, inconscient, sur la rune, qui absorbait toujours sa puissance de ce qu'elle trouvait alentour, c'est à dire Harry.

En quelques instants, Ton'Lowass comprit que s'il n'intervenait pas, ils allaient avoir de graves ennuis. Déjà, la sphère avait dépassé le grandeur de l'aire de combat, et le panneau d'affichage, magique, avait tout bonnement cessé de fonctionner.

Les elfes spectateurs du premier rang avaient eux aussi sombré dans l'inconscience, alors qu'un mouvement de panique animait les autres dans une fuite de la sphère.

Quand il arriva à Harry, il eut beaucoup de mal à l'arracher à la rune, comme si celle-i voulait continuer à fonctionner grace à Harry.

Ton'Lowass pensait que le désastre s'arrêterait là : sans source de pouvoir, la rune devait arrêter de fonctionner. Ce ne fut pas le cas : la rune semblait fonctionner en absorbant la magie qu'elle anihilait, pour pouvoir grandir son effet, pour absorber encore plus de magie... Et dans le monde elfique, un tel comportement pouvait devenir catastrophique.

Il fallait donc détruire la rune : Quand Ton'Lowass vit ce qu'il avait à faire, il se maudit d'avoir inscrit la rune dans de la pierre : il n'avait rien pour briser la rune, ou l'effacer. Soudain, une épée atterrit à ses pieds : ne cherchant pas d'où elle venait, il la prit pour l'enfoncer par la pointe dans le sol : le pierre se fendit en deux, et la rune cessa immédiatment de faire effet.

Enfin, elle cessa d'absorber la magie. Cependant, elle en avait beaucoup accumulé, et un arrêt si brutal de son fonctionnement provoqua un renversement de sa fonction : toute l'énergie magique contenue en trop fut libérée, soufflant les combatants hors du terrain.

Dès que la vague d'énergie atteint Ti'Fall, dans sa maison, il se débrouilla pour limiter les dégats : il n'avait pas mille ans d'experience pour rien, et la magie indomptée s'inclina comme un rien face à la puissance du maitre elfique, évitant ainsi de dévaster un peu plus la place centrale, attenante à sa maison.

Cependant, il avait maintenant, une bonne part d'énergie en trop. Heuresement, il savait aussi quoi en faire, et elle ne fut pas de trop pour rétablir le terrain, replacer les combattants inconscients sur le terrain, et réveiller les spectateurs, qui regardaient à présent les élèves avec appréhension : Comment se fesait-il que si jeunes ils aient déjà atteint une telle puissance ?

-----oooOOOooo-----

Les médicomages affluèrent sur Percy, qui, après examen, semblait toujours aussi en bonne santée qu'auparavent, mis à part quelques beau bleux dus à sa chute, mais surtout, il semblait plus serein, moins agité mentalement.

Dumbledore, lui, reprit sa forme originale : placer sur lui une illusion qui le fasse ressembler à Voldemort n'était vraiment pas une chose agréable. Prendre du ploynectard eut sûrement été pire, et cela le répugnait vraiment de penser boire quelque chose avec un bout de mage noir dedant : et en plus, ce bout de mage n'était pas accessible.

D'après les médicomages, le jeune Weasley était retourné dans un état stationaire, et il pouvait se réveiller à tout moment. Bien sûr, plus le temps passait, et plus les probabilitées qu'il se réveille étaient faibles, mais il y avait toujours plus d'espoir qu'avant la seconde « attaque » entreprise.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ton'Lowass se réveilla le premier et en profita pour ligoter l'elfe qu'ils avaient combatu, avant d'aller voir si Harry allait bien. Celui-ci s'était simplement effondré sous une importante perte de magie. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois, et Ton'Lowass le laissa dormir, pour vérifier l'état de Kys'Taliun, toujours en état de choc après la perte momentanée de sa magie.

Ti'Fall, lui, apréciait la façon dont ses élèves avaient vaincu l'elfe. Bien sûr, il devrait leur dire de ne plus jamais faire une telle chose, mais il pensait qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus totalement fiers d'eux, et Ton'Lowass devait bien avoir vu que lancer une attaque dont on ne connaissait pas parfaitement les effets peut avoir des effets indésirables, voire néfastes pour le lanceur et son entourage.

Malgré le fait que les spectateurs ne contaient pas dans les adversaires vaincus, les deux élèves avaient ainsi vaincu leur 150ième adversaire. Et ce en moins d'un mois : ils atteindraient bientôt les 300.

Harry se réveilla une heure et demie après s'être évanoui, soit bien avant Kys'Taliun, qui dut rejoindre une salle de soin intensifs chez Ti'Fall, ce qui montrait pleinement qu'il avait été totalement vaincu.

Cependant, après qu'ils eurent fini leur journée en battant un nouvel elfe, qui leur opposa certe moins de résistance, mais qui leur prit longtemps à battre à cause de leur épuisement.

Une fois leur journée et adversaire « finis », Ti'Fall leur demenda de venir le voir. Les deux élèves s'attendaient à de fortes remontrances pour avoir manqué de se tuer, et de provoquer des dégats quasi irréparables. Ce n'est donc pas de gaîté de cœur qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de soin de Ti'Fall, où celui-ci essayait de rétablir Kys'Taliun au plus vite.

Cependant, il ne semblait pas fâché, aucune trace d'agacement ne se lisait sur son visage... Les deux élèves le remarquant restèrent prostrés, n'osant dire un mot. Ti'Fall éclata de rire :

-Fais-je si peur que cela ?

-...

-Apparemment... Mais en quoi moi, un viel elfe rabougri pourrais-je faire peur à deux de mes élèves, pourtant beaucoup plus jeune, et faisant eux deux deux fois ma taille ?

-...

-Vous avez vraiment l'air de vous en vouloir, hein, pour ce que vous avez fait cet après midi ? (la voix de Ti'Fall était toujours aussi guillerette).

-... (Les élèves se contrôlaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas trembler de peur, attendant la juste punition qu'ils allaient subir.)

-He bé, je ne savais pas que je martyrisait tant mes élèves...Enfin, si j'avais à vous passer un savon, cela ferait longtemps que vous m'auriez entendu le faire...

-...

Les deux élèves n'en crurent pas leur oreilles : _Ti'Fall ne leur donnait pas de punition ? _

-Mais...(les deux élèves avaient ouvert la bouche en même temps.)

-Ah, oui, je devrais peut-être vous dire que ce n'état pas bien du tout, c'est ça que vous attendez ?

Les élèves avaient l'air gênés.

-Oh... j'ai encore beaucoup à vous apprendre apparemment. La priorité sera d'apprendre à parler, ensuite... On verra.

Harry prit la parole :

-Mais, vous n'êtes pas fachés qu'on ait failli faire des dégats importants dans le monde elfique ?

-A vrai dire, en repensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer, j'en tremble encore de fureur... Et pensez bien que le coupable est à l'heure actuelle sévèrement puni.

-? ? ? Les deux élèves se regardaient sans comprendre.

-Voyons, vous n'avez pas encore compris que j'était le seul couplable ?

Devant l'air ahuri de ses deux élèves, il continua.

-Je suis votre professeur. J'aurais donc du vous apprendre à maîtriser ce que vous vouliez. Surtout quand Harry me l'a demandé. Et j'aurai du me douter que vous chercheriez la connaissance par vous mêmes. Enfin, j'aurai du au moins vous avertir des dangers des runes et de la raison pour laquelle je préferai ne pas vous l'apprendre tout de suite. Bref, j'ai échoué sur toute cette ligne. Heureusement, j'ai quand même réussi à limiter la casse.

Les deux élèves paraissaient toujours aussi largués.

-Voyons, Ton'Lowass, ne t'es tu pas sevi d'un épée ? Tombée du ciel comme par miracle, hein ? C'est moi qui l'ai cherchée dans mes vielleries. Enfin, j'ai aussi réparé la plupart des dégats que j'ai causés, et en plus, vous avez certainement beaucoup apris de vos actes. Par exemple que lancer un sort sans en savoir _Toutes_ les conséquences peut ne pas aboutir à ce que l'on avait prévu. Ce qu'il s'est passé c'est donc assez bien fini. _En plus, vous avez réussi à Le vaincre, cela lui apprendra peut-être un peu l'humilitée...Quoique, ce n'est pas gagné... Même si son amour propre en a pris un coup._

-Mais alors, pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ?

-Juste pour voir vos têtes... C'était vraiment trop marrant.

Harry regarda Ton'Lowass, et les deux élèves comprirent soudain, que, une fois de plus, leur maître s'était moqué d'eux en beauté.

Et c'est en jurant, mais un peu tard, qu'Il ne les aurait plus, qu'ils sortirent de la pièce.

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

**bastien** QUOI ! ! ! Comment ca pas de récentes mises à jour ! ! ! ! (auteur totalement scandalisé) ! J'ai posté le dernier chapitre mercredi ! ! ! ! c'est marqué en haut : Updated: 11-10-04 (et c'est mois jour année, hein ...) Enfin, merci de me dire que tu apprécies ma fic. Ca compense un peut le fait que tu m'aies mis en rogne... Mais j'ai passé un bon Week-end, et j'avais décidé de poster ce chapitre. Alors tu l'auras eut quand même...

**David** Ouais, ca va, j'avais compri ! merci beaucoup quand même, mais tu me dis cela à chaque fois...   
Eh, non, ca a été encore plus bourrin que ça !   
Tu ne connais pas ? Le tort tue ? c'est TRES connu, pourtant. Enfin, quand je disais, ça. Tu n'avait pas totalment tord non plus puisque voici ce chapitre.

**Cloclochette** Merci de me le dire, je continue, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Basile Bon, tu n'as pas trouvé de réponse ? Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai du beaucoup chercher, moi. Quand à ton idée que la maîtise du feu serait liée à ce combat...

En fait, tu n'as pas totalement tord. D'ailleurs, je vous ai envoyé ce chapitre... Enfin, tu verra plus tard (c'était déjà prévu, tu verras sûrement de quoi je parle)

Mais pour la bouboule fire, c'est encore beaucoup trop tôt.   
Merci d'apprécier ma fic !

**magali** Merci de me suivre, et de me dire ce qu'il ne va pas dans ma fic : pour le correcteur, en fait, je n'en ai pas vraiment, mais si tu te propose, eh bien, je pourrais essayer de te les envoyer avant de les poster. Ma sœur est assez occupée, et n'a pas l'air d'avoir le temps de me les corriger. Cela dit, c'est vrai, je te prie de m'excuser pour cet immonde tas de fautes, mais ce n'est pas ma faute (enfin si mais bon...) Je me dépêche de tapper mes chapitres(directement, sans écriture préalable), et je fais donc des fautes dues à la rapiditée, et au clavier, car je ne suis pas non plus un secrétaire ! Si tu n'as pas trouvé de réponse, ne t'inquiètes pas, personne n'a trouvé la bonne

Pour te faire plaisir, j'ai même relu ce chapitre pour traquer les fautes. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop.

**Big Bee** Eh non, ces deux idées étaient bien essayées, mais même avec une illusion, il aurait gardé son bouclier, et je craint qu'il aurait fallu une grand maîtrise des flammes à Harry pour le vaincre. Tout en sachant que, étant un elfe, il avait sûrement d'autres tours dans son sac !

stupefix Eh, aussi un fan de Star-Wars ? Alors une petite indication pour que tu saches ce qui va se passer plus tard : quelle année va débuter pour Hermione en Janvier ?

Pour ta réponse, ce n'est pas bête, mais en même temps, c'est assez dur à réaliser : très forte demande en énergie, et chances de réussites assez faible (en tout cas, pas une sur un million, c'est dire)   
Ma fic ? Et bien... Je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup plus que ce que tu as pour l'instant lu, donc je ne peux pas te dire la longuer (non prévu). Mais je continue, je continue. (estimation : mon histoire commence en juillet, nous sommes maintenanant fin décembre, et je projette la fin de la première partie mi-juin...voilà)

**kainenemo** Le problème était : comment traverser son fichu bouclier. La réponse était : en neutralisant la magie. Mais c'était bien essayé, et merci de me reviewer.

Thealie ! ! ! ! Eh, j'ai failli prendre ça pour une bonne réponse. En tout cas, c'est un bon point de vue. Et merci de ta review qui montre que tu apprécies ma fic !

**Fiero** 2004-11-11 48 Anonymous désolé pour ta langue, mais j'ai demandé quelques trucs aux frères Waesley, et...

Non, je rigole. Enfin ravis que tu sois de retour, oh, reviewer si enthousiaste !   
Pour ta, réponse, bien immaginée quand même, ce n'est aucunement possible dans ma fic : transformer une énergie magique d'un être comme cela est STRICTEMENT impossible. Mis a part avec rituels, où si l'on possède mille fois plus d'énergie que celle qu'on veut manipuler, et la encore, il faut du temps, et elle doit se laisser faire. Enfin, tu as vu la réponse que j'attendais !

underphoenix Eh bien, tu as eut la répons que j'attendais en lisant ce chapiter. Pour la critique de ta réponse, c'est la même que celle de satya ! !

geobabault Ehh ! Merci beaucoup, tu t'intéresse vraiment à ce que j'écrit, en plus tu as vu là où ta théorie pêchait. Franchemet rien a dire.(on voit le prépa ! !)

**Zabou** Heu... merci beaucoup de tes encouragements, mais, j'aimerais comprendre ce que tu m'a écrit : que veut dire R.A.S. ? Pardonne mon ignorance, mais les sages posent des questions...Seuls les idiots croient tout savoir.

**satya** Maitriser l'air à l'intérieur d'un bouclier ? ? ? Cela me paraît hautement difficile. Et leur adversaiare est assez fort pour bloquer leur magie, surtout si près de sa propre source de magie. Mais c'est bien d'avoir essayé. Et merci de me dire que tu apprécies ma fic.

**chessandmat** Toujours au rendez vous ! Ca fait plaisir.

Takaya77 Merci de me reviewer pour me complimenter. Ton idée n'était pas mauvaise, mais demande une ENORME quantitée d'énergie, en plus, je ne pense pas qu'un elfe ne s'apperçoive pas qu'un halo magique l'entoure. Enfin, c'était bien tenté quand même.


	50. Réflections

Chapitre 50 : Réflections.

Le lendemain matin, Harry réessaya, à tout hasard, de tenter de créer une nouvelle fois une flamme, sans se brûler.

La flamme apparu, et Harry retint un juron : encore une fois, il s'était fait brûlé, et avait réagi en réabsorbant toute la flamme.

Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, je devrais savoir me protéger de la brûlure que la flamme m'envoie, puisque je peux transformer…Hein ! ! ! Je n'avais jamais réfléchit à ça ! Non mais c'est pas possible ! Quel idiot je fais, vraiment !

Harry se reconcentra, et fit apparaître une nouvelle fois la flamme. Sans attendre d'être brûlé, il se concentra pour collecter seule l'énergie qui dardait vers sa main.

Harry jubila : la flamme tenait dans sa main sans le brûler. Malheureusement, au bout d'une minute, elle avait de nouveau disparue, comme si elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Harry avait vraiment l'impression d'être nargué par cette petite flamme qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-Ah non, mais c'est trop fort ! Maintenant que je sais le faire, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

Harry recommença. Et recommença. A la fin de la matinée, il avait du produire une bonne centaine de flammes, qui avaient toutes disparues au bout d'un certain temps. Mais, maintenant, Harry en était sûr, il avait compris le « truc ».

D'abord, créer la flamme, puis, absorber l'énergie résiduelle, la chaleur dissipée par la flamme, pour à la fois ne pas se brûler, et la réinjecter dans la flamme pour entretenir cette dernière. A vrai dire, ces combats font beaucoup progresser. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais compris qu'il ne fallait pas vouloir absorber Toute l'énergie sans ce dernier adversaire. Après tout, c'est bien ce qu'il faisait : s'il laissait son bouclier en place, il y laissait un trou minuscule pour que l'énergie qu'il consacrait à l'attaque puisse passer.

L'erreur que je faisait était la même que celle de Gan'Tilles… Lui aussi abaissait tout son bouclier pour porter une attaque, alors que seul un abaissement de la défense en un point suffisait…

Bien sur, il ne dit pas à Ti'Fall : « Ca y est je maîtrise ma flamme » Ou une autre bêtise fanfaronne de ce genre, sachant très bien qu'il était encore loin de « maîtriser » comme on pouvait le faire. Il fallait voir l'exemple de Loy'Mustang…

Tout simplement, il alla vers lui, et fit apparaître une flamme, qui fit durer deux minutes sans qu'elle varie d'intensité, puis la fit disparaître en refermant sa main.

Ti'Fall ne dit rien non plus, il hocha simplement la tête, puis il annonça :

-Bien, tu peux passer à la suite. Tu dois maintenant faire changer ta flamme de forme, par la pensée, et aussi son intensité. Bref tu dois pouvoir totalement maîtriser tous les paramètres de ta flamme.

Harry aquiéssa. Il avait bien vu que Loy'Mustang « maîtrisait » totalement ces points : il avait même réussi à faire apparaître un dragon, si ses souvenirs ne le trompaient pas. Et puis, il fallait voir comment il faisait varier la température de ses flammes… Harry devrait encore beaucoup travailler, s'il voulait un jour arriver à une telle maîtrise.

-Mais auparavant, nous allons déjeuné. On ne fait rien de bon le ventre vide, et tu as quand même quelques adversaires à battre cet après midi, non ?

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dans la salle de soin de Ti'Fall, l'esprit de Kys'Taliun était parfaitement réveillé, mais pour l'instant, le corps refusait de suivre. A vrai dire, l'esprit était trop occupé à autre chose pour s'occuper de son corps, qui récupérait peu à peu l'énergie magique qu'il avait perdue dans la bataille.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils battu ? Il y a une raison à chaque défaite, je le sais pour avoir à chaque fois sus où étaient les failles de mes adversaires. Pourquoi ont-ils gagné ? Ais-je des failles, moi aussi ? NON, ce n'est pas possible, je sais bien que ma défense était parfaite. Aucun sort ne pouvait la passer, et cela, il en était certain. Seule une énergie folle pouvait le blesser. Et des sorts à effets indirects comme la maîtrise du feu ne pouvait rien lui faire : il pouvait facilement aspirer cette énergie.

_Mais là, il avait été balayé, Pourquoi ? Pourtant, ces adversaires paraissaient faibles, aucun point fort apparent. Pourtant, ils ont lancé Ca : qu'est-ce que c'était, cette sphère où il ne semblait y avoir aucune magie ?_

_Ses derniers souvenirs étaient une sensation de noyade alors qu'elle le touchait, comme s'il perdait d'un coup toute son énergie. Pourtant l'elfe ne semblait pas être plus affecté que cela ?_

_Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est dit avant qu'ils organisent ça. L'elfe, Ton'Lowass, je crois… Oui, je l'ai déjà vu, ce doit être le prince… Mais pourquoi n'est il plus si arrogant ? C'est il passé quelque chose ? Il a certes été battu une fois, mais ce devait être un accident, aucun humain ne peut battre un elfe… N'est-ce pas ?_

_Ce n'est pas la question. Etudions d'abord ce qu'il c'est passé : _

_-Vois-tu, je suis sûr que nous avons appris des choses que tu ne soupsonnes même pas. …_

_--Non, j'ai trouvé ! Tu as raison, il y a de fortes probabilités pour que..._

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une rune d'anti-magie ? Cela expliquerait ce que j'ai ressentit… Mais alors ? Non, c'est totalement IMPOSSIBLE ! Cela ne peut pas être utilisé en combat ! L'énergie dépensée est… ENORME, et puis, la mise en place…ZUT ! La mise en place, et l'humain qui m'a énervé pour gagner du temps… c'était donc ça._

_C'est donc la faille qu'ils ont exploitée. Mais non, ce n'est pas une faille, je n'ai pas de faille, non ?…_

_En plus, une rune de ce genre affecte TOUS le monde, et pourtant, Ton'Lowass n'a pas semblé plus atteint que cela. Et l'humain… QUOI ! C'était LUI qui a mis en marche la rune ! Mais c'est impossible, un humain ne peut pas avoir plus d'énergie magique que j'en ai… L'idiot, il a du sacrifier toute son énergie pour faire fonctionner cette rune. A l'heure qu'il est il doit être déjà enterré, c'est bien fait pour lui… _

_Quoique… mettre sa vie en jeu, comme ça… Pour un simple duel… Non, PERSONNE ne ferait une chose pareille._

_Serait-il possible qu'il soit encore en vie ? Non, moi-même, je n'aurais pas survécu à ça. En fin de compte, c'est dommage, il aurait peut-être fait un combattant digne de ce nom… Après plusieurs dizaines d'années d'entraînement… Il m'a bien fallu rester cent vingt ans chez Ti'Fall pour finir totalement d'apprendre… Quoique totalement, cela revient à ma question de départ… Qu'est-ce que Ti'Fall ne m'a pas appris, et qu'il a appris à ces deux idiots. Les Runes ? Non, je les connais mieux qu'eux apparemment, autrement, ils ne l'auraient pas utilisée comme cela, alors quoi…_

-----oooOOOooo-----

Voldemort jubilait : _son plan marcherait à merveille, il en était sûr. Même pendant ces vacances ci, il y avait toujours le même nombre d'élèves sortant de Poudlard. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas peur de lui. Enfin, c'était normal, puisqu'il avait « disparu »…Il ne restait plus qu'à capturer les « amis » de Potter, et on verrait ce qu'on verrait… Bientôt plus rien ne s'opposerait à sa puissance…_

En effet, depuis plusieurs semaines, il passait son temps à augmenter sa puissance, et surtout à faire des plans d'avenir. Selon lui, l'avenir était tout tracé : grâce aux pouvoirs infinis du Diable, il gouvernerait en maître absolu sur la terre, et ce pour l'éternité. Les sorciers n'auraient plus à se cacher des moldus, puisqu'ils seraient là première chose à être exterminée. Ensuite viendrait le tour des sorciers s'opposant à lui.

L'ère des sorciers commencera bientôt, et tous craindront ma puissance. Personne ne s'opposera jamais plus à moi et à mes armées…

-----oooOOOooo-----

Hermione eut un choc en allant pour la deuxième fois dans « sa » salle d'expérience : Un parchemin flottait au beau milieu, et cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : quelqu'un était rentré : quelqu'un d'autre que Ron.

Elle prit immédiatement le parchemin, et lu :

Chère Mlle Hermione Granger, Dobby m'a prévenu des quelques petits aménagements qu'il a rajouté au château pour la durée d'un mois. Je ne peux qu'approuver une telle mesure à cause de ce que vous entreprenez, et sachez que je suis le seul au courant. 

Cependant, si vous souhaitez continuer vos expériences, il faut que je m'assure d'une chose : il faut que vous soyez parfaitement consciente de ce que vous faites. Cependant, une des deux expériences que vous menez, est quasiment inoffensive, si vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez fait le dimanche 15 septembre de cette année.

Cette expérience nécessite d'être faite en local protégé puisqu'elle ne nécessite aucune perturbation, ni mauvaises intentions.

La seconde expérience, est, ma foi, très intéressante, mais je pense que vous ne parviendrez pas à l'effet désiré. Si je ne me trompe pas, et que vous pensez que je peux vous aider, ce sera avec plaisir.

Le mot de passe de mon bureau est Kouign aman. 

Dumbledore.

P.S. Ce message s'autodétruira dans 3…2…1…

Le message brûla intégralement. Hermione avait bien sûr lâché le parchemin en voyant les trois derniers chiffres s'égrainer. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise par ce petit tour de magie final, mais plutôt par le contenu du message : Apparemment, Dumbledore lui laissait en toute connaissance de cause continuer des « expériences » plus ou moins douteuses quand à la légalité.

En plus, il semblait être parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passait dans son école… Enfin, ce n'était pas ce dernier point qui la dérangeait vraiment, puisqu'il était quand même le directeur. Non, les deux points qui la dérangeaient étaient qu'il les laisse ainsi faire, et surtout, surtout, que ses expériences ne puissent pas marcher. Qu'avait-elle bien pu oublier. Elle était pourtant quasiment sûre d'elle !

Ron apparut dans la pièce, et grogna en y voyant Hermione :

-J'aurais du m'en douter ! Et moi qui te cherchais pour ne pas venir seul ici…

-Hmm…

-Hermione ? Tu es sûre qu ça va ?

-Oui oui… Tu disais ?

-Non, rien, laisse tomber…Dis, tu as une idée de ce que je pourrais offrir à Harry pour Noël ? Parce que moi, là, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée, et…

-Moi ? Une idée sur ce que Tu pourrais lui offrir ? Non, pourquoi ?

-Et toit, tu lui offres quoi ?

-Eh, bien, en fait…

Hermione paraissait gênée.

-Tu lui as trouvé un cadeau, au moins.

-Oui, mais il n'es pas encore prêt. Pour une fois, je lui demanderais d'attendre.

-Attends… Ne me dis pas que tu veux lui offrir ce…

-Si, si, tu as bien compris, ce sabre-laser sera mon cadeau.

-Et je suis sensé faire comment, moi, pour lui offrir quelque chose qui tienne la route ?

-Je ne sais pas, moi… Invente quelque chose …

-Ouais, merci du conseil…

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ginny, elle, se demandait aussi ce qu'elle pourrait envoyer à Harry. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait de ne plus le voir lui faisait mal au cœur. Un mal comme elle n'avait jamais eut… C'est pourquoi, pour une fois, elle s'était dit qu'elle devait prendre contact personnellement avec lui. Quoi de mieux que Noël pour une pareille chose. Cependant, les idées de cadeaux… C'est dur à avoir.

Peut-être que je pourrais lui faire quelque chose de magique ? … Non… de toute façon, je ne suis pas assez douée en magie pour faire quelque chose de… Oh, et puis si, je veux faire quelque chose, ce ne sera pas dit que je sois sorcière pour rien. Maintenant, en quoi est-ce que je maîtrise assez bien ma magie…

Indubitablement en sortilèges, mais cela ne m'avance pas, un cadeau, c'est un objet…Hermione ! Elle doit pouvoir m'aider !

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry, lui, se demandait aussi s'il allait faire un cadeau pour ses amis. Franchement, il voulait en faire un, mais quoi ? Il avait bien demandé à Ti'Fall, mais du thé n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée…

Pour Hermione, il avait bien eut une idée, mais demander à Ti'Fall des parchemins avancés… _Non, Hermione devait aussi apprendre à s'amuser, et puis… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ?_

Je crois que c'est le moment de me servir de ce que j'ai appris… 

Harry projeta son esprit vers Poudlard : Il se fit arrêter sans ménagement par les protections de celui-ci. Immédiatement, il ouvrit son esprit, pour permettre au château de lire ses pensées.

-_Bonjour Harry, c'est encore toi ?… Oh, pardon, cela fait peut-être longtemps que tu es venu me voir. Enfin, à vrai dire, sur ma durée de vie…_

_-Oui, d désolé de te déranger à nouveau mais…_

_-Oh, ne soit pas si désolé, ça me distrait plus qu'autre chose, et puis…Apparemment, tu cherchais quelque chose ?_

_-A vrai dire… Je voudrais offrir des cadeau à mes amis, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent, alors, j'ai pensé que…_

_-Que je te laisserais pénétrer comme ça dans leurs esprits ?_

_-Et bien… Oui, c'est vrai, je ne devrais pas faire une chose pareille pour une futilité, mais …_

_-NON, je ne te le permettrai pas._

_-Bon bon…j'aurais du m'en douter. Bien, maintenant, comment vais-je faire pour trouver une idée de cadeau ?…_

Harry s'apprêtait à revenir sur ses « pas ».

-Je peux toujours te dire ce qu'ils aimeraient.

-Hein ? ? ? ?

_-J'ai dis que je ne te laisserai pas pénètre leurs esprits, mais ce n'est pas pour ça, que moi, je vais m'en empêcher…_

_-Mais pourquoi ? _

_-Eux aussi veulent t'offrir quelque chose, et noël doit être une surprise. Alors je veux bien t'aider, mais je ne veux pas que tes cadeaux soient gâchés…_

_-Hmm… Merci ! J'aurais bien voulu t'embrasser, mais je crois que tu es un peu trop grand. _

_-En effet, on peut dire ça comme ça…_

_-Je reviens bientôt…_

Harry sentit la présence du châteaudisparaître : _Eh, mais… Je ne lui ai pas dit qui étaient mes amis… Comment va-t-il deviner ?_

L'après midi, les elfes eurent à combattre un pur automate : Harry avait été quelque peu choqué par la réponse de Poudlard : Il ne savait pas qu'il avait autant d'amis. Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, ils méritaient tous un cadeau, et ces cadeaux se devaient d'être originaux… Cette tache allait s'avérer difficile à accomplir.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Percy sentait qu'on s'affairait autour de lui. Maintenant, ses pensées étaient plus claires :

Quel cauchemar ! Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais me fâcher avec ma famille. Nous, les Weasley, sommes une famille unie, non ? Malgré parfois quelques blagues douteuses de mes plus jeunes frères… Je me demande ce que ça va donner quand ils vont arriver à Poudlard. Et « çà » rien que d'y penser, je me sens horriblement mal, enfin, heureusement, cela ne se peut pas se passer, tout le monde sait bien que celuidontonnedoitpasprononcerlenom a disparu, il ne réapparaîtra jamais. Serait-ce un rêve prémonitoire que j'ai ainsi vécu ? J'espère que non, je ne pourrai jamais faire de plus grandes bêtises que celles que je me rappelle avoir commises dans ce rêve. Non, c'est sûr, je ne les ferai jamais.

Cependant, une chose me chagrine. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à bouger ? Bon d'accord, je suis trop fatigué. Dormes encore un peu, cela ne me fera pas de mal. De toute façon, j'ai toujours un sort de réveil prévu si j'ai quelque chose à faire. Etrange que je ne me souvienne pas ce que j'avais projeté de faire aujourd'hui…

Percy sombra de nouveau dans un sommeil réparateur.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ti'Fall voyait que Kys'Taliun avait repris ses esprits et que la magie réintégrait petit à petit son corps : _Dans quelques jours il aurait de nouveau une énergie suffisante pour pouvoir se réveiller, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Enfin, il devrait d'abord accepter face à moi qu'un humain est assez puissant pour défaire un elfe et y survire, même si c'était aidé, et de justesse._

_Connaissant mon élève, il ne voudra bien montrer qu'il accepte ce fait qu'un jour, minimum, après l'avoir compris en son fort intérieur. Et pour qu'il le comprenne, cela mettrait bien quelques jours…Je prévoit que je vais avoir une semaine chargée. _

_Enfin, heureusement que les elfes que m'envoient Harry et Ton'Lowass sont maintenant raisonnables. Pour la plupart. La défaite de Kys'Taliun a été un grand choc pour beaucoup, car tous avaient déjà été battu une fois par ce maniaque de la victoire. Je me demande ce qu'il recherchait dans les combats… Peut-être un adversaire à sa taille pour pouvoir s'entraîner… Sûrement que c'était le fond, mais il a dévié de ses pensées initiales. Peut-être qu'avoir un adversaire potentiellement à sa hauteur le fera changer ? Ce sera dur, mais si Lui change, le monde elfique pourra être changé comme je l'espérait. A moi de faire qu'il en soit ainsi._

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

AHHHHH ! Horreur : 13 reviews ! ca porte malheur, ca (d'ailleurs, oui, puisque Fanfiction n'a pas marché Dimanche,n in lundi, je l'ai mis dès que j'ai pu…, enfin, tant pis pour vous ! ) Tout de même merci beaucoup à tous. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de faire quelques chapitres comme celui-ci, c'est à dire pas top niveau action, un peu gniangnain, et de transition, mais rassurez vous, le bourinage reprendra. Pour le moment, passons à l'étape : énerver au plus mes persos ! ! J'adore faire ca.

**magali** Merci de ta review, qui fait toujours plaisir, et surtout d'avoir accepté de me corriger.

stupefix Merci Par rapport à l'année d'Hermione, réfléchit encore, j'ai remis une allusion dans ce chapitre.

Oui, je connais les derniers livres, bien que je n'ai pas encore lu le tout dernier dernier… Enfin, c'est pour bientôt quand même.

**David** Merci de dire la vérité, et de dire que tu as tout de même aprécié ce chapitre.

**chessandmat** Merci 

**Fiero** Bien, bien, je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer d'écrire, mais maintenant, plus de combats avant un certain temps : ca se calme un peu…

underphoenix Chouette ! Pile ce que j'attendais ! A vrai dire personne n'avait deviné, je jubile !

**flapoune** Je m'en suis un peu douté quand j'ai vu la taile du message review alerte : 4 kilos… Ca c'est du Flapoune !  
Flapoune qui n'a rien a dire, la je te crois pas   
Je me doutais bien que tu ne planterai pas totalement ton contrôle…  
Réponses à tes quelques questions :  
1. Oui, tu as du louper un épisode, sauf si je n'ai prévenu personne que Percy était dans le comma depuis l'attaque du ministère, mais je crois bien l'avoir précisé…  
2. Non, la magie runique, ce n'est pas un don, c'est juste une magie bourine. Et Ton'Lowass était au courant que Harry, en bon bourin, pouvait faire marcher la rune qu'il avait apprise dans la salle de combat.

3. Hermione ? Elle va mettre au point une petite expérience dite « sabre-laser », et confectionner une potion appelée Véritasérum, pourquoi ?

4. Harry est DEJA animagus (ca fait un bout de temps, avant chiron, en tout cas : pour l'instant il n'en maîtrise que deux, et je crois que ca suffira.

Ouf, je ne vais pas mourir ! Heuresement que je suis le seul à savoir la suite de ma fic…

Quand à ton Hero, Harry… ET ben… Attend toi à ce qu'il fasse encore quelques actions TRES stupides.

Vive le théatre ! (non, je rigole ! En fait, c'est aps mal, mais bon, c'est pas mon truc non plus… Quand à se taper la honte, tant qu'on joue son rôle parfaitement, ca va. Le pire serait sûrment de s'étaler de tout son long après s'être pris les pieds dans qqch… Ca ne t'est pas arrivé, au moins ?

**bastien** Je pense que je vais continuer à faire ce que je fais, ie des coupures tout partout : un, ca entretient un petit suspens, et deux, ca permet de conserver une trame temporelle pas trop biscornue… Mais merci tout de même de me faire part de tes idées.

Thealie ! ! Une citation de La Fontaine ! Laquelle ? j'ai pas vu. Encore quelqu'un qui me prend pour un copieur ! (non, en réalité, elle est sortie toue seule, à la fin, et j'ai bien sur fait attention à ce que j'écrivait, ravi que ca te plaise.)

**Zabou** OK, merci, et merci aussi d'apprécier mes chapitres.

**satya** Merci pour tes encouragements, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'écris, j'écris, je ne m'arrête pas, j'écris, j'écris, je ne m'arrête pas…(si tu connais Henri Guillaumet, pilote de l'aéropostale)

geobabault Ravi que cette fin de comabt t'ai plus, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry sera loin de tout le temps « maîtiser », ca je le réserve à Ti'Fall, enfin, la plupart du temps…

Dumbledore ? Aurait-il tiré son ses de l'humour de Ti'Fall ? Peut-être( en fait, oui, c'est totalemnt sûr, mais bon…)

Quand à Voldie, je ne pense pas que cela entre dans son sens de l'humour, mais bon… Comme tu vois, je ne suis pas non plus dans la tête de ce cher Albus…

Meric pour tes compliments !

**onarluca** Merci de me dire que tu as « adoré » ce chapitre, cela me fait très plaisir, à la prochaine.


	51. Joyeux Noël !

Avant toute chose : petit message à **_onarluca : _**Lis d'abord la réponse à ta review avant ce chapitre, s'il te pailt.

Chapitre 51 : Joyeux Noël !

Mercredi matin, Drago se leva de mauvaise humeur :

Noël ! Que cette fête est joyeuse. Franchement, tous ces sentiments de bonheur me révulsent. Il ne peut y avoir rien de pire. Enfin, j'aurai juste à les supporter patiemment une journée, et ce sera fini. Le banquet d'hier à déjà rogné mes capacités à me contrôler; mais je devrais pouv…

-CONNERIE DE SALTEE DE SALOPRIE DE TRUC ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! C'est quoi CA !

Drago, sortant de son lit, venait de tomber sur un cadeau .(au sens propre du terme, après s'être écrasé le pied dessus).

Reprenant ses esprits, il le regarda, méfiant :

Qui a bien pu m'envoyer un cadeau ? Grmmmm…Est-ce un piège ? En tout cas, piège ou pas la journée s'annonce pire que prévue. Si ça continue comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien ! Maintenant, que fais-je au sujet de CA.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Albus aussi s'était levé, mais ses pensées et sentiments étaient totalement l'inverse de ceux du Serpentard :

Comme un gamin, il regarda au pied de son lit :

_Chic ! J'ai encore eut des cadeaux ! ! ! ! Par lequel vais-je commencer ?_

-----oooOOOooo-----

Rogue, lui, avait les mêmes pensées que son jeune élève : Noël, cette fête sensée être si joyeuse, lui rappelait surtout combien la vie avait été cruelle avec lui. De fait, il n'attendait aucun cadeaux, à part celui de Dumbledore, qui serait sûrement encore et toujours plus absurde que d'habitude.

Jetant un regard noir et désespéré au sol, il remarqua en effet que son cadeau habituel reposait par terre. Par contre, il faillit s'étrangler et avoir un crise cardiaque en en remarquant un autre :

Qu'est ce que cela ? Qui pourrait vouloir m'envoyer un cadeau, ou plutôt un piège, car c'en est forcément un… Voyons voir…

Proventus designat(1) 

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, la première chose qu'il fit fut de regarder sous son lit : les paquets qu'il avait mis avaient disparut. Ensuite, il vit ses cadeaux : _Pfff, sans Harry pour les ouvrir, ce sera moins drôle._

Hermione, elle, redoutait de trouver encore une fois des livres, _Toujours des livres… Elle n'était pas seulement une bibliothèque, enfin ! _

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ginny n'osait pas se lever : _Si je me lève, je devrai regarder mes cadeau… pourquoi en ai-je si peur ? J'ai peur de ne pas trouver celui de Harry ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne m'en envoie jamais de toute façon…Allez, je suis une Gryffondor après tout, et je n'en mourrai pas._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Bon, c'est décidé, je le brûle : je n'attendais pas de cadeau, de toute façon, ce ne peut donc être qu'un piège, il faut donc agir en conséquence.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dumbledore ouvrit son premier paquet : _Un livre, encore ! Que j'ai déjà lu en plus, enfin, il est pas mal, et je ne l'ai pas, pourquoi pas…_

Encore en livre, et encore un, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, Noël est fait pour s'amuser ! 

Pfff… Encore une fois, sur tous les paquets ouverts, que des livres, intéressants, certes, mais bon… ET ce dernier, à en juger par sa forme, je veux bien faire rire Rogue aujourd'hui si ce n'est pas un livre.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Rogue fut brusquement projeté contre le mur : _Un piège, j'en était sûr, et l'origine est indétectable, enfin, heureusement que j'ai toujours de quoi résoudre ces cas là_.

Prenant une fiole sa poche, il la lança sur le paquet : le contenu se répandit sur le paquet, le rognant à une vitesse incroyable.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Hermione vit encore une fois plusieurs paquet rectangulaires : _Pff des livres ! Encore, mais je ne fais pas qu'étudier, non plus. Bon voyons le premier…Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être intéressant… Celui-là est pas mal non plus… Allez, un dernier …_

_QUOI ! Qui a eut cette idée ? Je serais sûre que ça viendrait de papa, s'il n'était pas prisonnier du monde magique ! Mais, qui d'autre aurait pu savoir ?… Les Ombres de l'Empire ! Pile le livre que je voulais lire ! Je vais enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Hoth et Endor ! Finalement, je suis fichtrement contente d'avoir eut des livres ! _

Le dernier paquet qu'elle ouvrit contenait un magnifique collier : il était composé d'une fine chaîne au bout de laquelle une magnifique sculpture de cristal était attachée : la lumière jouait dans celle ci à merveille…_Oh, merci Harry, ce collier est vraiment superbe ! Et Ron, si ton idée de m'offrir ce livre était vraiment extra, je me demande comment tu as fait pour l'obtenir._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ron regardait son tas : _bon, apparemment, j'ai toujours le droit au pull à la Weasley. Un pavé provenait sûrement d'Hermione, qui donc aurait eut l'idée de lui offrir un _Livre_. Enfin, à vrai dire, il fallait bien avouer que ce livre lui faisait chaux au cœur : Devenir auror … Le rêve de sa vie… _

Il découvrit ensuite un paquet provenant des jumeaux : Il y avait deux paquets, dont il se méfiait autant : l'un contenait une bonne série de bonbons, et Ron décida sur le champ de partager ces derniers, mais il y avait aussi une robe de soirée : bien meilleure que celle qu'il avait du porter deux ans auparavant… Et il se promit de vérifier si elle n'était pas ensorcelée, avant de la mettre. Enfin, il y avait un balai… Oh, pas le meilleur balai qu'il puisse y avoir sur le marché, puisque le nimbus 2000 datait déjà un peu, mais il était quand même très bon. Ron remercia mentalement Harry du fond du cœur : ce devait être son meilleur cadeau de l'année.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry s'écroula de rire, alors que Poudlard lui avait permis de sonder les réactions de ses amis : Il se demandait ce qui était le plus drôle : Rogue et Malfoy prenant leurs cadeaux pour des menaces, Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient tous les deux trompés sur la provenance de deux de leurs cadeaux, ou Dumbledore et ses réaction enfantines face aux cadeaux qu'il avait reçus.

En effet Dumbledore, dans son bureau, sautait de joie : le dernier cadeau qu'il avait déballé n'était pas un livre : c'était juste un emballage, et ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ? _Miracle ! Des chaussettes ! ! ! ! ! Youpi ! Mes veux ont étés exaucés ! Alléluia ! !… Beuh, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise… Maintenant, il me faudra faire rire Severus aujourd'hui…Pourquoi ai-je fait ce stupide pari ! Je n'y suis quasiment jamais arrivé, même mes meilleures blagues n'ont pas pu le dérider…_

Vu de l'extérieur, Albus Dumbledore paraissait à la fois dans un bonheur total, assis au milieu de ses nouvelles chaussettes éparses, et désolé de devoir trouver un moyen pour faire rire Severus…

-----oooOOOooo-----

Severus fit avec horreur sa potion dévorer l'emballage sans faire aucun dégât à l'intérieur du cadeau : _Eh, mais cette potion était parfaite ! Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse dissoudre une fois en contact avec l'air ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?_

Le maître de potions s'approcha pour voir de plus près ce qu'il se passait, bien sûr, il restait méfiant, mais il n'avait pas subit d'autre « attaque » que son sort contré_, le cadeau n'était donc peut-être pas si piégé que cela ?_

-----oooOOOooo-----

Drago, lui, regardait avec hébétement le contenu du paquet que les flammes avaient dévoilé, sans pour autant l'endommager :

Une dague ! Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle, … Méfiance, elle pourrait être ensorcelée pour m'attaquer, approchons en douceur…

Cependant, l'approche de Drago n'eut aucun effet significatif sur l'état de la dite dague, qui restait à briller sur le sol, à côté d'un parchemin, et d'un petit objet qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier à cette distance.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Drago se saisit brusquement de la dague : Rien ne se passa.

Etrange… Voyons voir ce que dit la lettre, puisqu'il semble qu'il y en ait une… 

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry décida de décider qu'il s'était suffisamment amusé au dépend de ses « amis », et qu'il était grand temps qu'il passe au déballage de Ses cadeaux.

Tout d'abord, il approcha du paquet où il avait sentit un être vivant : il l'ouvrit, sachant déjà que ce ne serait pas une menace. En cela, il se trompait : Hedwige fondit sur lui en lui assénant des coups de bec. Elle n'avait apparemment pas apprécié d'être tout d'abord abandonnée, mais en plus non utilisée, comme Ron le lui expliquait. Et ce ne fut que lorsque Harry cria grâce qu'elle consentit enfin à cesser de le picorer pour se laisser caresser, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son maître.

Harry se demandait pourquoi elle était si attachée à lui. En effet, la colère passée, elle paraissait plus que heureuse de se retrouver avec Harry. Harry se promit de demander à Ti'Fall s'il pouvait y avoir une explication rationnelle. (Magique ou non, mais rationnelle tout de même).

Selon Harry, Ron avait réussi à trouver le meilleur cadeau qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Ensuite, il prit un parchemin, où apparaissait l'écriture nette et précise d'Hermione :

Cher Harry, je suis désolée de ne pas t'offrir de cadeau aujourd'hui, mais il n'est pas encore prêt, tu le recevras une fois complet. J'espère en tout cas qu'il te plaira.

Joyeux Noël, où que tu sois, et passe le bonjour à ton Maître !

Hermione.

Harry regardait sa lettre avec étonnement : Voilà quelque chose qui à le mérite d'être surprenant ! Enfin, pourquoi pas, on verra bien ce qu'elle a encore inventé !

Harry prit le dernier paquet dans sa main, tremblant, présentant l'auteur du cadeau. Il n'aimait pas du tout sa réaction : Elle avait été la même lorsque Poudlard avait prononcé son nom et le cadeau qu'elle attendait :

Ginny Weasley veut juste quelque chose qui vienne de toi.

Pourquoi ressentait-il une telle chose. Jamais auparavant, une telle douleur n'avait serré son cœur. Ce ne pouvait être de l'amour… N'est-ce pas ? Non… Ce devait être forcément autre chose… Oui, il était juste très heureux que ses amis pensent à lui…

Pourtant, au fond de son âme, une pensée insidieuse lui soufflait : _Menteur ! _

-----oooOOOooo-----

Drago relu la notice d'entraînement à la dague face à mannequin animé. Car c'était ce qu'il tenait en main, puis osa se poser des questions :

Bien, quelqu'un sait ce que je veux. Ce qui est impossible car je suis sûr de mes défenses mentales. Où alors le père noël existe… Bon, je n'ai jamais cru à cette pauvre coutume moldue, et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me retrouve avec quelque chose qui pourrait m'être utile… Utilisons le donc sans plus se poser de questions. Car, si ce quelqu'un était assez puissant pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, et qu'il ne l'avait pas tué, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter de lui. En plus, cette mystérieuse personne semblait vouloir que je m'améliore. Aucune crainte à avoir, donc. Commençons à s'entraîner… Finalement, la journée ne débute peut-être pas si mal…

Et Drago commença à s'entraîner, sans même penser à aller déjeuner, à un niveau déjà moyen, car étant sang pur, le maniement des armes ne lui était pas non plus totalement inconnu.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ginny avait déballé tout ce qu'elle avait reçu, sans presque un regard : tout lui semblait à peu près semblable aux cadeaux qu'elle avait déjà reçu c'est à dire, bien qu'intéressant et sympathique, totalement ennuyeux.

Enfin, alors que son espoir était plus faible que jamais, après avoir ouvert son avant dernier paquet, elle remarqua le dernier : il était petit, et ne comportait pas de message de provenance :

C'est lui, j'en suis sûre. Oui, ce ne peut être que lui, je le sens… Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien m'avoir offert ?…Une bague ! Ouah ! ! ! Elle est magnifique ! 

Immédiatement, elle l'enfila, et se sentit remplie de chaleur, alors que son cœur se serrait de nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui.

Serais-je amoureuse de Harry ?… Non, je le saurais, et puis, je m'étais pourtant assuré que c'était fini. J'avais bien compris que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, que c'était juste un béguin enfantin pour sa célébrité… Ce doit être autre chose… Sûrement un bon ami dont l'éloignement me fait souffrir… Oui, c'est ça. 

Pourtant, au fond de son âme, une pensée insidieuse lui soufflait : _Menteuse ! _

-----oooOOOooo-----

Rogue regardait avec dégoût ce que comprenait la protection magique :

Un bracelet pour bras…Qui aurait pu avoir eut l'idée saugrenue de m'envoyer cela ? C'est totalement stupide ! Quelqu'un se fouterait-il de moi ? Bien, sortons le de sa protection, puisque apparemment il faut le faire manuellement, et que ça ne comporte aucun risque majeur…

Comme je le pensais, il ne s'est rien passé… Et maintenant :

-Absoluta destructio !

Il n'en restera…QUOI ! ! ! Comment ça ! Je maîtrise ce sort à la perfection ! Je suis agent double, quand même ! Comment ce fait-il… ? 

Dumbledore toqua à la porte. Severus ne répondit pas, son cerveau en ébullition cherchait toutes les solutions possibles face à la situation qui lui était présentée. Le directeur se décida, et opta pour passer une tête par la porte :

-Severus, vous allez bien ?

-…

-**Severus **!

-…

-HMMM HMMM !

-Hein, quoi ? Oh, c'est vous monsieur le directeur ?

-Joyeux noël Severus !

-Oui, oui, joyeux noël…

Euh… Il vient de me dire Joyeux noël, là ?…Oulah, il y a un truc qui cloche, vraiment.

-Tiens, ne serait-ce pas un absorbeur de sort ?

Une mémoire datant de Percival venait de se réveiller : _Ti'Fall lui avait déjà montré une telle chose, et les runes semblaient correspondre._

Severus Rogue fronça les sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaira, et enfin, il éclata de rire. Un rire venant du fond du cœur, pour remercier celui qui lui avait fait un tel cadeau. Tout concordait. Et en plus, cela éclaircissait la note qu'il avait lue, et qui était encore entreposée dans le paquet :

Maximum un mois d'usage intensif.

En encore plus, cela risquait de lui être utile !

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment il avait réussi à faire rire le professeur de potion, et, se posant la raison du rire du professeur, il retourna dans ses quartiers, pensif et septique quand à la meilleure santé mentale de son professeur comparée à la sienne.

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

Si quelqu'un s'y connaît mieux que moi en latin et remarque quelque faute, qu'il me le dise absolument.

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

Et bien, merci a tous pour me lire, mais surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques détaillées de ce que vous aimez et n'aimez pas, hein ! Les commentaires c'est fait pour ca .

**Onarluca **Oups, désolé, mais je crois que mes persos veulent de ce couple, et mon histoire m'embête déjà assez comme ça pour que j'essaye en plus de contredire la volonté de mes perso : (Poudlard vivant, Hedwige qui s'ammène, Harry/Ginny, les personalités elfiques des combatants, le fait que Ton'Hohass soit roi, et même l'apparition de Ton'Lowass : tout ceci s'est fait à l'insu de mon plein gré, en plus, après, je dois faire avec : ils m'énervent ces persos supplémentaires à caser : y-en avait déjà trop avant, mais si je n'en parle pas, c'est que je ne les connais pas, c'est JK Rowling qu'ils ont décidé de squatter pas moi, donc, je n'en parle pas : exemple de ce que je dis : je suis quasi sûr que Luna est un perso qui s'est glissé à un moment d'innatention de l'auteur sous sa plume… enfin, la je m'égare)

Donc, tout ca pour dire que dans ce chapitre, une liaison assez forte Harry Ginnny s'établit ( en espérant que tu ne vomis pas déjà sur ton clavier et que tu me pardonnes) Deux choix s'offrent donc à toi, en tout cas, j'aimerai que tu choisisse un de ces deux :

1 tu continues à lire sachant que ce couple ne sera PAS omniprésent

2 Tu arrêtes de me lire rageusement, ma fictin ayant trop baissé dans ton estime.

Dans tous les cas, s'il te plait, explique moi tes raisons de pourquoi ce couple ne te plait pas : je pourrais quand même essayer d'influencer un peu ce qu'il se passera entre eux (je ne promet rien)

Ton explication donnée me semble un peu lâche : certes, à partir du livre, ce couple n'est pas super. Mais je fais évoluer mes personnages un peu quand même, non ? Enfin, s'il te plait, continue à me lire, et sans hésiter à me critiquer, car même si ça me blesse un peu (voire beaucoup) dans mon amour propre, cela sera je l'espère bénefique pour ma fic. Bien, maintenant que tu est prévenue, tu peux lire, mais si tu n'as pas suvi mon conseil de haut de page, tant pis pour toi, et pour ton clavier.

**David** Merci de me dire que tu aimes ce que j'écris, mais je ne crois pas avoir jamais dis que deux chapitres ne faisaient qu'un : si je les sépare, c'est qu'ils sont différents, non ? Enfin, ce n'est pas grave… Mes chapitres peuvent aussi être considérés comme une histoire, et dans ce cas, je crois qu'elle commence à être assez longue, en effet.

satya Et moi, a force de répondre aux reviews, mon inspiration ne se tarit-elle pas ?

Pour les chapitres à action, on verra ca plus tard. Mais j'ai déjà les grandes lignes des granes batailles en place, et ca murit lentement en mon cerveau… J'espère qu'elles vous plairont.  
Ca ne sert à rien d'être impatient, la suite arrivera dans une semaine(si ffiction veut bien .)

**chessandmat** Merci à toi de me commenter, ca fait aussi plaisir ! : - )

Thealie Oui, j'avais remarqué ! Je suis ravi que tu aimes ce que j'écris.

**bastien** Bon, tu vois que j'avais raison ! (les chevilles qui enflent) Mais il faut toujours dire ce qu'on pense qui ne va pas dans mon histoire : si je peux et pense que c'est justifié, je le corrige, autrement, je dois convaincre mon lectorat que ce que je fais est pertinent.

Quand tu dis combat final entra Harry et Voldy, tu entends gros bourinage, ou il faut que les deux protaonistes soient présents. Pour le premier choix, cela viendra assez vite. Le deuxième dans beaucoup plus longtemps.

**magali** Merci ! Une lectrice qui me comprend et me corrige ! super !

**lepoilan** Ce n'est pas la bonne question : la question était comment l'auteur va t-il s'en tirer pour décrire et inventer tout ces cadeaux. Le réponse est ci dessus et dans une semaine pour la fin. (Moi même, je me suis demander ce que j'allais bien pouvoir écrire)

underphoenix Oui… oui… Bien sur elle va y arriver… Mais pas comme ca non plus, je suis quand même sadique !

popoyo2706 Harry ne fait pas une « multitude » de combats. Il doit juste battre 300 adversaire, avec Ton'Lowass. Si ca ressemble à Dragon Ball Z, je dois prendre ça comme un compliment, ou une insulte (j'sais pas, je connais pas).

Quand à ta méfiance, elle ne semble pas trop endormie. Continue à suivre, tu saura peut-être ce que je vais écrire avant que je le poste

En tout cas, merci de me commenter.

**fiero** Une semaine, une semaine… Pour les combats. Ca suffit pour le moment, je trouve. Le bourinage reprendra, mais plus tard, et plus fort, surtout.

**Philippe Gryffondor** merci de me suivre, mais pour la suite, il faudra encore attedre une semaine


	52. Deux derniers cadeaux de noël

Chapitre 52 : Deux derniers cadeaux de noël.

Harry descendit voir Ti'Fall avec Hedwige et le collier que lui avait offert Ginny. Quand celui-ci le vit arriver, il fit une tête de six pieds de long, la bouche béante. Bref, il paraissait surpris. A côté de lui, Ton'Lowass semblait tout faire pour paraître encore plus surpris.

-Heu… Il y a un problème quelque part ? Demanda Harry tout étonné.

Ti'Fall se reprit plus vite que son élève :

-Non, c'est juste que… Tu peux me dire d'où viens ce nouvel artéfact, et surtout, comment tu as fait pour t'être lié à un animal ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'être étonné :

-Artéfact ? Lié à qui ?

Ton'Lowass fut une nouvelle fois surprit par la réaction de Harry : _Non mais n'importe quoi ! Il se balade avec un truc ultra puissant, il possède un lien avec un animal, et il ne s'en est même pas aperçu ! Je commence à me demander comment il fait pour réussir à me battre. Même l'elfe le plus minable sentirait la puissance qui se dégage de cet objet et de cette chouette._

-Ah. Oui, c'est vrai, les humains ne « voient » pas la magie. C'est normal que tu n'ai pas remarqué… Ca se passe souvent comme ça… Bon, je vais t'expliquer : Ton collier, là, il est très puissant magiquement. Tu devrais te demander pourquoi.

-Mais c'est juste un cadeau de noël…

-Oui…oui… Je suppose que cette chouette aussi ?

-Ben, en fait, oui et non … Je l'ai d'abord reçu comme cadeau d'anniversaire, et puis, un ami viens de me la réenvoyer. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue…

-Ok, je vois… Non, en fait, je ne vois rien du tout ! Il faut que je réfléchisse un peu. Bon, pour le collier c'est facile à comprendre.

-Hein, quoi, comment ça facile à comprendre ?

Harry regarda les deux elfes qui firent la même mimique, soient prendre un air désabusé, fatigué, puis hocher la tête de droite à gauche en soufflant. Apparemment, il ne fallait pas compter sur eux pour qu'ils lui révèlent quoi que ce soit.

-Bon, tu vas m'expliquer en détail tes relations avec cette chouette, et je vais t'expliquer ce que ce lien implique, ensuite, on avisera.

Intérieurement, l'elfe ne pesait pas aux causes de ce lien, mais plutôt, et surtout aux conséquences que cela pouvait avoir… _En ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, non, pas du tout._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Seize ans. Cela fait seize longues années que je n'ai pas reçu un tel cadeau. Comment celui-ci est arrivé ? Oh, sûrement est-ce encore une idée farfelue de la famille. Ah, ces Potter, tout de même…

Rémus Lupin était en effet assis sur son lit depuis quelques heures maintenant, n'ayant pas bougé depuis que le cadeau dont il tenait le reste dans ses mains lui avait explosé à la figure, projetant ses cheveux vers l'arrière, et les fixant ainsi par magie. Si le sort était bien fait, l'effet pouvait durer une bonne journée, sans qu'aucun moyen ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se décidé à bouger : _Et y-a t'il un cadeau à l'intérieur ? James m'en mettait toujours un. Souvent farfelu, d'ailleurs. Ce devait être pour masquer son manque « d'idées » Pour les cadeaux « normaux »._

_Ah, mais par exemple ! Bien sûr qu'il y a quelque chose ! Une lettre ? Tiens, James a beaucoup changé… Suis-je bête. James n'est plus là. Je me demande de qui ça vient._

-----oooOOOooo-----

A Sainte Mangouste, les médicomages étaient en émoi : Percy Weasley, inconscient depuis des mois, s'était brusquement redressé, au beau milieu de la matinée, ne poussant qu'un long hurlement :

-NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Ce hurlement n'avait cessé que grâce aux médicomages, qui, jugeant que ses cordes vocales risquaient de ne pas supporter ce traitement longtemps (ni leurs tympans, d'ailleurs) avaient décidé de jeter un sort qui interdirait au jeune patient de prononcer un seul bruit au dessus d'un certain niveau, ce qui permettait de ménager ses cordes vocales.

Percy était là, assis, depuis dix minutes, l'expression figée dans un cri d'horreur qui ne semblait pas vouloir sortir, quand toute sa famille arriva. Ron et Ginny avaient été escortés personnellement par Dumbledore, Fred et George avaient du être rappelé une deuxième fois ayant cru que la première annonce était une blague de très mauvais goût.

Charlie et Bill, qui étaient au Terrier avec Molly étaient accourus, et jetaient le plus souvent possible des regards inquiets à leur mère, qui semblait prête à défaillir à n'importe quel moment.

Arthur était arrivé le dernier, étant déjà à son travail, qui après l'apparition, même courte de Voldemort, était plus important.

La famille ne savait pas quoi faire devant Percy qui semblait horrifié de les voir. Cependant, Albus Dumbledore comprit vite ce qu'il se passait : _Et Merde ! Il va perdre sa raison, si on ne l'aide pas un peu ! _

-Legilimens !

Ce furent plus de dix regards de non compréhension qui se tournèrent vers le directeur : _Pourquoi attaque-t il un malade ? Et avec un sort tirant sur la magie noire, en plus…_

Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, Dumbledore eut une réaction identique à celle d'un homme dont la tête avait été trop longtemps maintenue sous l'eau :

La respiration courte, il regarda les personnes présentes autour de lui : _Mince ! A ce rythme, cela ne prendra plus qu'au grand maximum dix minutes avant que les dommages soient irréversibles. Et il me faut de l'aide ! Harry ! Ti'Fall ! Ce sera peut-être suffisant._

Alors que le maître était en pleine discussion avec son élève, ils furent tout les deux interrompus par une pensée qui essayait de les contacter. Elle était assez faible, à cause des boucliers de protection autour du monde elfique, mais semblait très pressée.

-Percival ?

_-Professeur ? Hein ? Comment ça ?_

_-J'ai besoin d'aide, toute de suite ! Percy est en train de perdre son esprit !_

_-Hein, mais il faut l'aider ! Comment on peut faire ?_

_-Quel est le problème ? Et qui est Percy ?_

_-Mais comment ça, quel est le problème ? Vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'il vient de…_

_-Il a été inconscient pendant un certain temps, et vient de retrouver ses souvenirs. A vrai dire, il n'en est pas très fier, et essaye de les combattre. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas qu'il s'y prenne de la bonne manière._

_-Aie, la pire chose qui soit ! Puisque tu dois être à ses côtés, projette toi dans son esprit, nous te suivons._

Tous les sorciers présents regardaient avec une certaine inquiétude leur maîtres à tous, ou presque en tout cas, qui semblait absent, se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de décider :

-Laissez moi faire ce que je dois faire.

Ce fut tout. Les seuls mots du directeur avant que celui-ci touche la tempe de Percy, et s'évanouisse, en même temps que le patient.

Il fut décidé de les allonger, mais il fut impossible de séparer les doigts de Dumbledore du crâne de Percy : ceux-ci semblaient soudés… Les médicomages optèrent donc pour la seule solution possible pour eux : essayer que les eux corps soient dans une position confortable, et attendre que ce qui ce passait soit fini.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Remus venait de finir sa lettre : _Il me demande ce qu'est « exactement » un loup-garou ? Comment ça ? Grr… Rien que de penser à moi sous cette forme aujourd'hui, je la sens revenir à fleur de peau. Hier soir, c'était la pleine lune. Dommage, un si beau noël de gâché… Enfin, même si je me demande ce qu'il veut en tirer, je vais lui répondre. _

_Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit se soit déjà intéressé à cela comme ça. En même temps, il a été assez imprécis dans sa question…Bon, je vais quand même lui dire le maximum que je peux. En espérant que ça ne va pas re-entraîner ma transformation. Le loup est encore la, je le sens sous a peau, et mon corps et mon esprit luttent pour le contenir…_

-----oooOOOooo-----

Les trois esprits contemplaient, horrifiés, le champ de bataille qui s'offrait à eux : une tempête semblait ravager l'esprit dans lequel ils se trouvaient… Cela n'allait pas être facile de calmer le jeu… Ti'Fall prit la direction des opérations :

-Percival, tu va essayer de protéger la part de l'esprit de Percy qui est en train de se faire submerger. On va essayer de calmer tout ça pendant que tu gagnes du temps.

Albus s'infiltra dans la mêlée, fonçant vers là où les chocs entres les pensées étaient les plus dévastateurs et les plus nombreux.

-Professeur ?

-Percy, c'est toi ?

La silhouette du jeune Weasley, qui symbolisait son esprit, tomba à la renverse.

Merde, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ! Je peux le fournir tout au plus trois heures tout seul!

Le directeur appela sa magie, pour créer un bouclier contre les pensées qui venaient les frapper de toute parts. Tout d'abord, ce ne fut qu'un bouclier contrant les coups, mais Dumbledore le perfectionna dès qu'il vit ce qu'il se passait :

Les pensées rebondissaient sur le bouclier et repartaient deux fois plus vite : Le bouclier aggravait autant les choses voir plus encore que les ripostes que l'âme à présent K.O. avait du lancer. Mobilisant encore plus d'énergie, il parvint à faire un bouclier « collant » : les pensées qui le frappaient rebondissaient, mais ne repartaient qu'avec la même énergie avec laquelle elles étaient venues…

Au moins, comme ça, les choses ne s'aggraveront pas. Mais je dois accumuler encore plus d'énergie. A ce rythme, une heure… Deux tout au plus…

-Harry, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, je suppose ? 

_-Oui, je l'ai déjà fait pour une de mes pensées… Cela m'a pris une semaine, mais… _

_-Ici, c'est la même chose, sauf au niveau temps : on doit toutes les arrêter en quelques heures. Percival ne tiendra pas beaucoup plus qu'une heure. On y va !_

Ti'Fall s'engagea dans la mêlées, son aura rayonnant autour de lui, et plus particulièrement autour de son poing, ou une sorte de filet sphérique à plusieurs couches avait été tissé.

-Quoi, il va les arrêter une à une, à la main ? Mais il ne va pas résister à toutes ces attaques ! Bon, OK, je dois les ralentir, on y va alors… Trois auras ne seront pas de trop.

Harry se mit en transe. Une transe profonde. Ce qu'il allait faire, il le savait était à la fois très complexe et très dangereux. Il y avait tant de boulot qu'il devait utiliser au moins ses deux auras… Si sa première et sa troisième aura allaient devoir effectuer un travail difficile, en ralentissant toutes ces pensées, sa deuxième aura, celle qui le protégeait, devait éviter tout « contact » entre ses deux magies : cela serait dangereux pour lui, et pour ses maîtres, qui devraient se défendre contre des pensées allant beaucoup plus vite à cause de l'énergie dégagée.

Son corps fut rapidement partagé en trois zone distinctes : à droite, une lumière rouge et or s'arrêtait sur une frontière bleu paisible, qui la séparait d'une lumière verte :

Les deux lumières rouges et vertes se séparèrent en filaments, qui foncèrent là où se trouvaient déjà Albus et Ti'Fall, chacun étant accompagné d'en très faible trait d'énergie bleue, et très diffus.

Une chorégraphie s'en suivit : les pensées se faisaient emprisonner dans des « cages » d'énergie, que malheureusement, elle arrivaient le plus souvent à passer. Mais ce que voulait Harry était juste qu'elles ralentissent. Après Ti'Fall ferait le reste. Quand deux fils d'énergie opposées se rapprochaient trop, l'aura bleue se renforçait instantanément à l'endroit du choc, ce qui permettait aux lis de reprendre leur chasse à la pensée sans qu'il y ait eut de choc dangereux.

Ti'Fall, lui, était content que les pensées soient ralenties. Par quel moyen, il n'était pas concentré sur ça pour le savoir, et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il avait autre chose à faire :

Il tournoyait, capturant toute les demi seconde une pensée, la calmant, et la relachant « par terre » ; Autour de lui, le « sol » en était jonché. Bien sûr, certaines pensées encore « actives » donnaient dans ces tas, en les refaisant partir, mais la vitesse totale des pensées diminuait.

-----

Au bout d'une heure et demie, les pensées dangereuses étaient pour la plupart hors d'état de nuire. Dumbledore relâcha la pression de son bouclier, ravis de pouvoir souffler, et alors que Ti'Fall capturait les dernières mémoires désorganisées, Harry « rangeait » ses auras.

-_Et bien mes élèves, vous avez bien travaillé ! Percival, je te le laisse ? _Fit Ti'Fall en désignant Percy.

-Oui, oui, aucun problème, je pense qu'on réussira à le calmer quand il se reréveillera, enfin, j'espère. De toute façon, ça ne pourra pas être pire que ce que l'on vient de combattre !

_-Ca, je ne te le fait pas dire… Bon, tu viens, Harry. Ton'Lowass doit commencer à s'inquiéter…_

-----oooOOOooo-----

En effet, Ton'Lowass se demandait où pouvaient bien être passé Ti'Fall, et surtout Harry, avec l'aide duquel il devait se battre cette après midi. Heureusement, ils finirent pas se réveiller. Avant que Ton'Lowass ait pu exprimer quoi que se soit, Harry apostropha son maître :

-Ti'Fall ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi appelle tu Albus Percival ?

-Ben c'est son nom, non… Ah, non, zut, désolé, il l'a peut-être mal prit, il faudra que je pense à l'appeler Albus maintenant…

-Comment ça maintenant ? Vous le connaissiez ? Et pourquoi avez vous dit : « mes élèves » ? Vous ne lui avez pas apprit à maîtriser la magie ! C'est impossible, vous aviez dit que…

-Harry, ça va bientôt être l'heure du combat d'aujourd'hui. Il n'est pas poli de faire attendre vos adversaires !

Harry s'en alla en maugrant, alors que Ti'Fall derrière lui, pensait à une chose :

Bien, j'ai l'après midi pour préparer mon discours que je vais immanquablement devoir lui faire. Pffui ! Vu la vitesse à laquelle il prend la mouche, ça ne va pas être facile de lui faire entendre la vérité jusqu'au bout. Surtout que je n'ai aucune envie de tout lui raconter… L'existence de Poudlard, et de son lien avec le monde des elfes… Non, ça, j'espère pouvoir l'oblitérer. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse comprendre qu'une « chose » soit vivante…

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dumbledore surveillait avec inquiétude Percy quand ce dernier opta finalement pour se réveiller : Immédiatement, il gémit en pensée :

-Bon dieu, dites moi que tout ceci n'est qu'un très mauvais cauchemar, ces souvenirs sont forcément faux !

_-Malheureusemnt, monsieur Weasley, il semble bien que ce ne soit pas le cas…_

_-Professeur ! Mais que faites vous ici ? Je veux dire… Je suis bien dans mon esprit, là, non ?_

_-Oui, oui, pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je vérifiais juste que tout allait bien._

_-Ah… Oui, vous m'avez sauvé, je crois… Evidemment, cela vous donne un certain droit à être ici._

_-Non, non, pas du tout, je vais me retirer. Mais à une condition._

_-Laquelle ? Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous refuser grand chose, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…_

_-Saches qu'on peut toujours refuser quelque chose. Mais ce que je vais te demander est un ordre : tu vas te réveiller, et parler avec ta famille : tes mémoires ne font pas tout, et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils ne te pardonnent pas… Si tu l'acceptes bien sûr… Quoi, tu es gêné ? Ah, l'amour propre… Mais il faudra que tu passes au dessus de ça. Et ensuite… Range moi ce bazar, franchement, il faut organiser ses pensées mieux que cela…_

Dumbledore disparu de l'esprit de Percy : sa main se détacha de sa tempe, et il se réveilla comme si de rien était. Les médicomages étaient soufflés : le plus grand sorcier actuel s'était évanoui sous leurs yeux, puis s'était relevé quelques heures plus tard, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, alors que le champ magique qu'il générait rendait impossible toute observation de ce qui se passait.

-Bien, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser une famille se retrouver toute seule. Molly, je compte sur vous pour me renvoyer vos enfants avant que les cours ne reprennent.

Et Albus quitta la salle, entraînant avec lui les quelques médicomages, qui, bien que avides d'étudier le rétablissement de Percy, préféraient suivre les ordres du Directeur.

-Bien, je suppose que je vais devoir vous expliquer ce qui c'est passé ?

Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous expliquer Toute la vérité… J'en serais bien sûr incapable.

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

Treize personnes me lassant une review ! Encore ! Bon, j'espère que ca potre chance, en attendant, merci pour tous ces commentaires.

**miladjadja** bijour, bijour! Merci de me suivre, mais si quand mêm les tomates (bon, d'accord, pas trop, mais un peu quand même)  
Quand à Hp, il recevra son cadeau plus tard… Et l'utilisera encore plus tard… La suite continue à être écrite, bien, sûr.

**Zabou** Merci. A la prochaine.

**chessandmat** Je suis toujours là ! Je continue donc à écrire cette fic.  
beintôt  
Comme tu voies, je ne foules pas pour répondre à tes reviews Merci quand même.

**satya** Merci de me dire que tu apprécies ce que j'écris. A plus tard.

**magali** La suite, tu l'as toujours en avance… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre, puisque tu préfère me répondre en review !

Thealie Le reste des cadeaux de Harry ? Lesquels ? Faut dire qu'il n'est pas non plus très accessible. Je pensais que ça suffirait comme ça. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas prévu d'autres.

**bastien** Le prochain chapitre est pour la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude. Mais quand à « ne met pas de truc trop pertinents non plus », tu enttends quoi par, là ? J'essaies quand même que mon histoire se tienne.

**flapoune** Bon, je réponds à tes deux reviews ici. Et on ne peut pas poster deux reviews sur le même chapitre (pareille mésaventure m'est déjà arrivé).

Tu voulais avoir des renseignements sur ma fic, voici donc les chapitres touchant au passages que tu m'as demandé.

Animagus : 10/11/12/1418/21/24

Hermione : 23/32/(33)/38/40…

Ministère(pas en direct) : 35/36/

Sache que j'ai du relire ma fic en diagonale, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il manque peut-être des bouts, par contre. Cependant, merci de m'avoir demandé de relire ma fic, j'ai pu ainsi corriger une énorme erreur au chapitre 23 et une injustice quand à une réponse à une review.

Mais je ne dis pas des « horreurs » sur Harry : il est jeune, gryffondor, donc, c'est normal, un peu stupide, voir très… Enfin, ce doit être ma sœur qui déteint sur moi : adepte de Serpentard et fan de Rogue… Voilà. Moi, je suis adepte de Poufsouffle et fan d'Albus. (c'est d'aillleurs sur ce point que le tome 5 m'a déçu : il a fait une erreur. Mais c'est aussi normal, l'erreur est humaine.)

Pour le théatre, je suis d'accord avec toi, et rillait ne s'écrit surement pas comme ça, mais je ne sais pas, moi et l'orth…

Bien sûr, les chaussettes, c'est un coup classique. Enfin, ravis que tu ais aimé.

Le qui-proquo arrivera peut-être plus tard, peu-être jamais… Enfin, voilà… Pour Harry / Ginny, sache que d'autres ne sont vraiment pas fan de ce couple. Et si, je t'avais bien annoncé une absence de romance possible. Mais c'est pas ma faute : mes perso n'en font qu'a leurs tête…

Enfin, sache que ce couple restera assez secondaire.

Je connais la première, mais pas la deuxième. Et si tu compare ce fait à ma folie, je crois que tu as encore du chemin à faire. Je suis totalement détraqué, moi, même si ca ne se voit pas…

A , et, … Bonne lecture.

**David** Si tu as bien aimé ce noël, tant mieux. Et pourqoi Harry envoie-t-il des cadeaux à Rogue et Malfoy, demande à Poudlard pourquoi ils les a classé comme amis. Et à Ti'Fall pourquoi son pauvre sens de l'humour détint sur ses élèves…

Saleens Eh, oui, bien sûr, mais il ya des fois où je me fixe plutôt sur un personnage. Car il ne se passe pas forcemment quelque chose d'intéressant chez les différentes personnes en même temps. Enfin, là, la simultanéité était de mise.

**élodie** Salut, a dans une semaine, à

underphoenix Stylé ? Coment ça ? Enfin, la suite est dans une semaine.

**onarluca**

Très bien si ca ne te pose pas de problème. Et le couple sera secondaire car ils ne risque pas d'y avoir tellement de contact. J'espère en revanche qu'un Ron'Hermione ne te chagrinera pas trop, même si lui aussi est secondaire, il risque d'avoir une certaine place.

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre, déesse de la chasse et de la chasteté (je ne me trompe pas, au mois, je n'aime pas à subir la colère d'une déesse).


	53. Sabre… Misère

Chapitre 53 : Sabre… Misère

Ron revint au château et fut immédiatement assailli par Hermione, alors que ses pensées étaient encore tournées vers le nouveau comportement de Percy. A vrai dire, il semblait avoir changé du tout au tout. Mais si Molly lui avait déjà totalement pardonné, les autres membres de la famille avaient encore un peu de mal à faire comme si de rien était. Enfin, cela semblait lui avoir procuré un grand soulagement.

-Dépêche toi ! Il faut rajouter les plumes de jobarbille dans dix minutes, en même temps que les graines de Gingko Biloba, le Gui et le Gomphréna. Ton aide sera plus que bienvenue !

Ron se précipita à la suite de Hermione : _Non mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de continuer de travailler, même pendant Noël ! Pffff…j'aimerais bien me reposer, moi._

Après avoir rajouté les ingrédients, Hermione se précipita sur le tas de matériaux, qu'elle assembla consciencieusement : elle avait déjà gravé la rune parfaitement. Le tube de métal avait été métamorphosé pour faire une poignée adéquate, et sur le rebord évasé, des runes de récupération de l'énergie avaient été liées avec la rune principale, tandis que des runes d'attraction spécialisées étaient faites pour faire revenir la lumière après soixante dix centimètres de parcours. (1)

Bref, il ne manquait plus qu'à assembler le tout, et à faire l'essai. L'assemblage ne demandait pas trop d'effort : il fallait juste insérer la pierre portant la rune dans la poignée. Un sortilège de métamorphose appliqué à cette dernière maintiendrait la pierre dans sa place exacte.

Elle avait maintenant un sabre laser entre les mains, si tout fonctionnait comme il le fallait. Jetant un regard inquiet à Ron qui l'observait, elle prit la poignée et son courage à deux mains, et activa les runes. Ou du moins, voulu activer les runes, malheureusement, elle n'y arriva pas :

Mince, ça devrait pourtant marcher, j'ai tout fait pour… Eh, mais pourquoi ma tête me tourne… Je suis épuisée, cela n'a aucun sens ! Tiens, la lame vient de s'activer, chouette ! Ça marche comme prévu…

Ce furent les dernières pensées de Hermione avant de s'effondrer :

-HERMIONE ! ! ! !

Ron se précipita vers elle. _Mince, mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait…_

Il regarda d'un œil mauvais le sabre qui avait roulé par terre, puis souleva Hermione, et se précipita vers l'infirmerie.

_Pourquoi elle ? Après Percy, pourquoi faut-elle qu'elle ait des ennuis ! _

-Madame Pomfresh ! S'il vous plait ! C'est horrible, Hermione, elle…

-Laissez la moi, je vais voir ce qu'elle a.

Pompom entreprit de transporter Hermione par un sortilège de civière, tandis qu'en dehors de l'infirmerie, Ron attendait impatiemment le diagnostic. (2)

-----oooOOOooo-----

Les combats de l'après midi passèrent vite pour Ti'Fall et ses deux élèves : l'un parce qu'en plus de soigner les blessés et de les convaincre que les humains n'étaient pas des moins que rien, il devait réfléchir à autre chose, et les autres parce qu'ils étaient bien occupés, Ton'Lowass indiquant quand il le pouvait les points faibles qu'il repérait plus facilement chez un adversaire de sa race.

Quand Ti'Fall vit ses élèves arriver, il soupira : il était bon pour une séance d'explications.

Ton'Lowass décida de demander s'il pouvait aussi entendre ce que Ti'Fall avait à dire. Ce dernier, bien qu'il aurait préféré l'audience la plus restreinte, ne pu faire autrement que d'accepter.

-Bien, je suppose que je dois d'abord vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé il y a à peu près trois siècles ? (3)

…

Kys'Taliun parvenait peu à peu à retrouver ses mouvements : il sentait au moins ses doigts. Sa magie affluait enfin : cela faisait du bien. C'était comme une seconde renaissance

_Ah, j'aimerai bien voir l'état dans lequel est cet humain. S'il est mort et que j'ai survécu, on peut considérer que j'ai gagné, non ? Je peut donc avoir l'enseignement de Ti'Fall… Non, ça ne marchera pas comme ça. Bien sûr, selon lui, j'aurai perdu… Enfin, ce n'est pas si grave, je suis toujours le meilleur de tous ! _

_Je me sens vraiment beaucoup mieux. Dans quelques minutes, je pourrai à nouveau avoir toutes mes facultés._

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, l'elfe se dressait sur son séant, et entreprenait de partir à la recherche de son « maître » il avait deux ou trois choses à lui dire… Et s'il pouvait danser sur la tombe de l'humain, cela lui ferait encore plus de bien.

-----oooOOOooo-----

-Rassurez vous, Monsieur Weasley, elle se porte parfaitement bien… Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Elle sera vite remise sur pied.

-Et elle pourra sortir quand ?

-Et bien, je suppose, puisqu'on est en vacances, elle ne doit pas se surmener, donc je pense la garder quelques heures en observation. Elle passera la nuit ici, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, demain matin, elle aura parfaitement récupéré.

…

-Hermione !

La dite Hermione, venant de se réveiller, et descendant vers la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit déjeuné, après avoir subi un dernier examen, et les derniers conseils de Mme Pomfresh, vit un diable roux bondir à la sortie de l'infirmerie.

-Ron ?

-Ben… oui !

-Tu m'attendais ?

-Tu sais que tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, t'évanouir, comme ça…

-Oh, c'est bon, n'en parlons plus…

-Si parlons en, au contraire ! Te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu vas retenter de faire fonctionner ce bidule pour être sûr que c'est ça qui t'a mis dans cet état. Et bien crois moi, tu ne le feras pas.

Hermione paraissait gênée.

-Tiens, tu vois que j'avais raison ! Donc, ce que tu vas faire, c'est te demander ce qui a pu clocher, et rien d'autre. Je suis sûr que tu peux résoudre ce problème théoriquement… MAIS … Pas d'essais avant d'être sûre de la théorie, hein ?

-… … Hein ? Attends… Tu viens de me dire de travailler sur le problème ?

-Ben, je commence à te connaître : si je te demande de tout abandonner, je me prend une rouste ou mieux, je suis totalement ignoré. Tandis que là, je t'ordonne quelque chose que tu peux réaliser, j'espère que tu le feras.

-… Oui, oui, bien sûr…

-Hé, ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

Hermione se reprit :

-Oui ! Oui, tout va bien. Allons manger. Je devrai aller voir Dumbledore ensuite.

Hermione attendit une question qui ne vint pas.

-Je dois aller le voir pour régler le problème de ce sabre.

-Ah, d'accord.

Quoi, c'est tout ? Un simple ah… Ca ressemble bien peut à ce Ron si agaçant que je connais. Enfin… Il est mieux comme ça… Bon, quel est exactement le problème que j'ai eut… L'énergie ! Ce ne peut être que ça !…

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ti'Fall venait de terminer l'histoire avec Dumbledore, qui avait suscité de nombreuses interruptions et exclamations chez ses deux élèves, quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant voir un Kys'Taliun essoufflé et en colère :

-_Maître _Ti'Fall, je vous ai enfin trouvé !

Haussant les sourcils, le maître en question invita son ancien élève à sa table :

-Ah, Kys'Taliun, un peu de thé ? D'après mes deux élèves, il est très bon, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut comme un flottement dans l'air (4).

Puis, le cerveau de Kys'Taliun finit par accepter l'insupportable vérité : _L'humain a survécut !… A moins qu'il y ait un nécromant fou ici, mais je ne pense pas… Et il est en meilleur forme que moi ! _

Il ne choisit pas de s'évanouir, son cerveau jugeant sûrement qu'il avait déjà assez dormi pour l'instant. Il opta pour laissant tomber sa mâchoire (pas par terre bien sûr, elle reste tout de même accrochée au reste de son corps). Et il réussit même à émettre une sorte de gémissement :

-onhaihahohible…

-Plait-il ?

-**Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment a-t il pu survivre !**

-Euh, s'il te plait, calme toi, tu es encore faible, tu sais…

D'un geste, il intima l'ordre à ses élèves de partir : sa discussion avec son ancien élève risquait d'être houleuse.

Dès que Harry fut sortit, il bougonna :

-Il m'énerve, il m'énerve…

-Qui ça, ce pauvre elfe qu'on a aplati ?

-Aplati, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça, mais bon… Non, je parlais de Ti'Fall.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Et bien, il n'a pas voulu d'interruptions pendant qu'il racontait, et maintenant que j'allais lui poser plein de questions, il se débrouille pour qu'une interruption intervienne pile au moment où il en avait besoin.

-Allons, je suis sûr qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, c'est sûrement un coup de malchance…

-Je ne te crois pas, et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait paru surpris… En plus, il devait bien y avoir une chance sur un million pour qu'une telle chose se produise sans coup de pouce… C'est dire.

-Une chance sur un million, huh ?

-----oooOOOooo-----

-Kouign aman

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger, vous êtes bien matinale.

Le Directeur portait des paires de chaussettes dépareillées, et une chemise de nuit violette. Il s'était de plus coiffé d'un de ses chapeaux : le rouge à étoiles argentées. Bref, à l'instant, il ne ressemblait en rien à l'idée que l'on se faisait habituellement du plus grand sorcier…

-En parlant de ce magnifique gâteau, vous voulez en goûter ?

Le directeur montra un superbe gâteau : une croûte dorée luisait de beurre et de sucre, il semblait être parfaitement caramélisé, une odeur divine s'en dégageait…

-Non, merci, je viens de déjeuner. Et puis, je ne suis pas venue pour ça.

-Ah ?…

-Voyons, vous savez très bien, vous m'avez dit que si j'avais un problème, je pourrais venir vous voir.

-Ah, c'est possible, en effet … À quel sujet ?

Hermione semblait prête à exploser.

-Non, c'est bon, je m'en souviens. Je ne suis tout de même pas gateux à ce point.

-Bien, vous voulez m'aider, ou non ?

-Apparemment, vous l'avez déjà essayé ?

-Oui, et je n'ai pas réussi à le faire marcher.

-Vraiment ?

-Et bien en fait, il me semble qu'il a marché, mais je me suis évanoui à ce moment là.

-Ah…

-Vous pourriez m'aider, alors ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas… qu'est ce que je pourrais faire…

-Professeur … Vous savez très bien ce qu'il me manque. Et pour tout vous dire, je le sais aussi moi.

-Ah, vraiment ?

-Oui. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est plus de puissance… Une puissance supplémentaire comme celle des baguettes, que l'on peut trouver dans certaines parties d'animaux magiques… Des plumes, par exemple… de phénix …

-Ah, oui, je vois où vous voulez en venir, mais voyez vous…

Le directeur fut interrompu par Fumsec qui vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Hermione, pour laisser tomber une plume dans sa main. Le vieux sorcier paraissait très étonné :

-Ce n'est pas habituel qu'un phénix offre ainsi une plume…

-…

-… Vous n'avez aucune idée de la raison de ce qu'il vient de faire ?

-Absolument aucune, pourquoi ?

Fumsec choisit ce moment pour lancer une trille guillerette. Albus lui jeta un regard noir.

-Il m'énerve quand il fait ça… Vois-tu, si un phénix offre une plume, il devra pour toujours veiller à lui fournir une certaine puissance, si elle se « décharge » pour une raison ou l'autre. Enfin, comme ils sont aussi TRES magiques, cela ne leur pose qu'un problème mineur. Ce dernier fait peut aussi expliquer le fait qu'ils soient probablement télépathes… Au delà de toute capacité humainement possible. Je crois que Fumsec vient de nous le montrer, n'est-ce pas ?…

Le phénix relança se trille.

-… Sans espoir, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille un jour me parler, si tant est que ce soit possible, il aime trop m'agacer pour ça… Enfin, il faut croire qu'il a lu en vous quelque chose qui l'intéressait. Vous avez la bénédiction d'un phénix pour votre projet… Ce n'est pas rien.

-Bien dans ce cas, je crois que je vais partir… Et encore merci pour tout Fumsec !

Ce dernier répondit par un assez long chant réconfortant les gens présent dans la pièce. Quand Hermione fut partit, Dumbledore pensa très fort :

-C'est vrai, quoi, tu m'énerves à la fin, tu sais ce que je pense, mais tu ne veux pas m'adresser la parole… C'est énervant.

Le phénix lança sa trille qui ressemblait assez à un rire moqueur.

…

-Hermione ! Alors, tu as les réponses qu'il te fallait ?

-Ron ! Ne me dis pas que tu m'as attendu au pas de la porte du Directeur…

-Il faut dire que je n'ai pas envie de te revoir tomber comme ça à la renverse, sans prévenir… Et encore moins que tu t'évanouisses sans que je sache où tu es…

-Laisse tomber, ça n'arrivera plus. C'était juste à cause de ce sabre.

-Cela n'arrivera plus ? Cela veut donc dire que tu abandonnes ?

-Non, cela veut dire que j'ai presque résolu tous les problèmes…

-Presque ?

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à étudier un peu le fonctionnement des baguettes, et à voir si je peux l'adapter…

-Hermione. C'est de la magie nettement avancée !

-Elle date de plusieurs centaines d'années, non ? La pratique ne doit donc pas être si difficile à trouver. Et la théorie ne doit pas être parmi les plus difficiles. C'est logique !

-Mouaifggrmmmmblbll… Je ne sais pas si c'est logique, mais je crois bien que je ne pourrai pas te faire changer d'avis. Alors, s'il te plait, dépêche toi de trouver la solution et de refourguer tout ça aux oubliettes, comme cela, on sera plus tranquilles.

-Aux oubliettes ? Mais certainement pas. Je l'offrirai à Harry. Je pense qu'il saura mieux maîtriser une telle arme que quiconque. Non ?

-Mouais. Je sais pas si c'est un super cadeau, mais bon… C'est toi qui vois.

-Pas un super cadeau ! C'est quand même un sabre laser, le seul et l'unique existant pour le moment !

-Ouais, et alors ?

-Ron ! Quand même ! …Bon, d'accord, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je te promets de t'emmener voir La guerre des étoiles. On verra bien ce que tu diras ensuite.

-----oooOOOooo-----

(1)Je ne vais pas non plus tout réécrire. Si vous avez des problèmes de mémoire, référez vous au chapitre 31 « Un peu d'histoire ».

(2) je crois que c'est la longueur d'un sabre, si je me trompe dites le moi.

(3) ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous fais le coup, hein, alors, quel est le diagnostic ?

(4) je ne sais pas s'ou viens l'expression : « un ange passa » D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce qu'on les anges à se balader dans els airs, donc, j'utiliserai cette expression. (Si on peut me dire l'origine de l'ange, ce n'est pas de refus).

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

takoma

Bien sur que je peux te répondre : Rogue a recu un brassard couvert de runes… Comme je l'ai surment dit, ces runes peuvent absorber tout sort pendant un mois d'utilisation. Je pensais que ça pouvait aider Rogue si ce dernier choisissait le mois où il aurait besoin de le mettre sur son bras gauche…

**bastien** Dans celui-ci, je ne crois pas avoir mis de réponse quelconque… Mais Poses les moi, je te dirai si j'ai prévu d'y répondre.

**onarluca** « me voilà avec un peu de retard » C'est pas grave ! ce qui compte, c'est d'être là ! Mais c'est vrai que tu étais toujours la première… Merci de me suivre avec autant d'assiduité.  
OK, mais pareil, ce couple ne sera pas très présent.  
Pour Artémis, voilà ce que l'on peut ttrouver sur internet, en fait, j'avais à la fois tord et raison…

Je continue d'écrire, à bientôt  
Loyalbus

http:www.ai.univ-paris8.fr/corpus/lurcat/dara/artemis.htm

Artémis

Appelée Diane par les Romains, Artémis est la fille de Zeus et de Léto. Elle naquit dans l'île de Délos le même jour qu' Apollon, son frère jumeau, auquel elle emprunte bien souvent les traits de caractères et les attributs. Armée de flèches, elle tue impitoyablement ceux qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ont osé insulter sa personne divine et celle de sa mère, notamment les enfants de Niobé, et Orion, qui avait tenté de la séduire. D'une manière générale, elle responsable des morts soudaines : ses flèches sont toujours précises, foudroyantes de rapidité et mortelles ; comme Apollon, elle se trouve aux côtés des Troyens contre les Grecs et oblige Agamemnon, coupable de s'être vanté de la surpasser au tir à l'arc, à sacrifier Iphigénie, qu'elle sauve à la dernière extrémité.

Belle, chaste et vierge, ombrageuse et jalouse de ses talents de chasseresse, elle punit Actéon, qui prétendit la surpasser, en le transformant en cerf et le faisant dévorer par ses chiens. Dans le monde antique, on connaît toutefois plusieurs Artémis. Ainsi, en Tauride, on adorait une Artémis, cruelle déesse montée sur un char traîné par deux taureaux. Elle portait un flambeau à la main, et son front était surmonté d'un croissant de lune. On lui sacrifiait les étrangers ; Oreste, grâce à sa soeur Iphigénie, put s'enfuir et échapper à cette sauvage coutume. Une autre Artémis, celle d'Éphèse, diffère de la déesse traditionnelle : en effet, loin de se refuser à l'amour, elle s'y livre sans retenue et nourrit, grâce à ses multiples mamelles gonflées de lait, les hommes et la Terre. Cependant, malgré toutes ces confusions, l'Artémis grecque demeure la chasseresse et la chaste, et c'est sous ces traits et ces attributs qu'elle figure dans la plupart des légendes.

**Zabou** Encore merci

comme d'ab quoi! Lol

Merci, mais je ne suis pas non plus un gryffondor, je n'ai pas besoin de courage… Vive Poufsouffle !

satya Merci ! Tu auras le prochain dans une semaine.

**Fiero**

Oui, tu es mon reviewer, c'est pourquoi je vais répondre à quelques une de tes questions… Mais pas forcémment toute. En tout cas, je suis content que ce que j'écris te plaise.  
T'es un gars ou une fille?: un gars, oui  
ton Nom(VRAI): ? ? ? Bonne question ! je ne m'en rappelle plus ! Loyal/Albus : voilà mon pseudo, et Vive Poufsouffle !  
Ton age!?: 17 ans, je crois que c'est marqué dans mon profil.  
t'habite ou? France ! Si tu tiens une carte entre tes mains, tu peux trouver Clermont, où j'habite pour mes études, et entre Bourges Orleans, troyes et Nevers : Auxerre, ce qui t'aideras à trouver mon village : Saint-Sauveur en puisaye…Bonne chance !

**magali**

Pour le cadeau et la chouette, Ti'Fall a très bien compris de quoi il s'agissait. Ce qu'il redoute, vous le saurez plus tard. Je continue ! Et merci de ta correction !

**miladjadja** je n'ai aucun mérite à écrire ton pseudo sans faute ! Tant que tu n'en fais pas, en tout cas !

Tu sais, un Ctrl-C Ctrl-V, c'est pas très dur à faire, et c'est comme ça que je fais pour répondre à mes commentaires.  
Non, non et non pas de sabre contre les elfes, ce serait trop dangereux… Pour les deux côtés ! Harry ne connais-pas l'escrime, à part quelques rudiments, comme : un des points faibles de l'adversaire est son palai…

David 

Eh, oui, 400 reviews… Ca commence à faire…Enfin, pour les explications, tu les auras en temps voulu, c'est à dire plus où moins vite.

underphoenix

Ah, mais je n'écrirai pas plus vite. En tout cas, je ne posterai pas plus vite, désolé ! Enfin, je ferai ce que je pourrai pour maintenir le rythme…


	54. Chouette

Chapitre 54 : Chouette.

Hedwige paraissait vouloir passer le plus de temps possible avec Harry, au grand désespoir de Ti'Fall :

__

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela devait arriver. Si ce que je redoute arrive, les chances de survie du monde sont TRES faibles…Enfin, vu où son lien en est, il n'y a plus rien à faire, sinon lui apprendre à s'en servir.

-Harry, ne veux-tu pas apprendre en quoi le lien avec ta chouette consiste ?

-Mais je dois encore m'entraîner… Ton'Lowass et moi avons encore quelques combats, ce serait stupide de perdre maintenant.

-Cela fait plus d'un mois que vous combattez, et vous avez gagné TOUS les combats. Les elfes ne se bousculent plus pour venir vous affronter. Bref, ce n'est pas étonnant que le nombre d'adversaires baisse chaque jour.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour s'arrêter de s'entraîner, si je relâche mon attention, je ne doute pas de subir un mauvais revers au combat suivant.

-Allons, ce ne sera pas relâcher ton attention. En fait, ça te permettra de comprendre encore mieux ta magie.

Ton'Lowass écoutait depuis un certain temps.

-Vas y toi. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un pareil lien. Et puis je commence à en avoir marre de cette chouette qui n'arrête pas de te voler autour.

-Tu crois vraiment que…

-Et n'oublie pas que je combats avec toi. D'habitude, je fais déjà tout le boulot, si tu n'es pas là, ça ne me changera pas beaucoup.

-C'est cela, on verra bien qui gagnera la prochaine fois qu'on se battra.

-Je te prends quand tu veux.

Les deux élèves se promettaient souvent des combats, ainsi, mais pour l'instant, aucun n'avait éclaté. C'était une sorte de jeu, entre eux, histoire de ne pas oublier leur inimitié première. Il y avait aussi un peu de compétition, mais se battre côte à côte créait des liens.

-Hhmm hmmm.

-Oui maître !

-Grrr…

Ti'Fall sera les dents. Ses élèves avaient finalement compris qu'il détestait ce titre. Comme ses anciens élèves, ils en profitaient aussi pour le faire enrager.

-Harry, tu vas lire ces parchemins, la théorie repose sur pas mal de différentes magies. Mais tu en connais déjà beaucoup, et une fois que tu auras assimilé le principe, tu pourras commencer. Tout est expliqué dedans.

Ti'Fall tendis des parchemins à son élève. Qui les accepta en grimaçant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait fait que travailler sa technique, et s'était assez agréable, en fait… Mais bon, quand il le faut, il le faut.

Qu'est ce que tu attends, Ton'Lowass, je pensais que tu voulais t'entraîner, pas bailler aux corneilles !

Après un sourire moqueur, l'elfe repartit dans ses combats imaginaires, où il mettait en œuvre toutes les combinaisons qu'il inventait.

Ti'Fall quitta la pièce : _Quelle insolence ! Pourquoi ne m'appellent-il pas Ti'Fall, puisqu'ils m'ont compris, hein ? Et dire que je pensais que Harry ne le ferait pas…Un bon thé me calmera._

Alors que Harry commençait à lire, dehors, Kys'Taliun s'efforçait de recruter des adversaires potentiels aux deux élèves, qui avaient déjà battu 290 elfes.

Il avait en effet finit par accepter le fait qu'un humain avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait même réussi à accepter l'éventualité que la race humaine n'était peut-être pas si faible. Peut-être même était elle vaguement respectable. Enfin, pour le moment, il essayait de trouver des elfes capables de vaincre Harry. Si, même en cherchant bien, personne ne pouvait les vaincre, alors il devrait vraiment admettre des choses qu'il n'aimait pas.

Donc, il faisait de son mieux pour recruter des elfes. Mais ces derniers étaient soient vraiment trop faibles, soient, en fait, quasi-ment tous, même les faibles, trop apeurés pour combattre :

Etre si bon, alors qu'on n'avait même pas quatre cent ans… Ce ne devait pas être possible !

-----oooOOOooo-----

Hermione vérifia une dernière fois que tout ce qu'elle avait noté concordait. Elle allait pouvoir « caser » la plume de Fumsec dans un disque de bois de quelques centimètres de rayon : Si la forme spiralée qu'elle comptait utiliser n'était ni immédiate, ni utilisable en un tour de main, cela pourrait cependant accroître la puissance de la magie présente, au démarrage au moins, ce qui était exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

D'après ce qu'elle avait lu, la baguette fournissait au sorcier par l'intermédiaire de l'élément magique présent à l'intérieur une magie qui s'additionnait à la sienne. Avec la forme spiralée qu'elle donnerait, les effets devraient être plus importants à court terme, puisque l'énergie magique allait d'un coup traverser toute la plume : elle serait donc plus renforcée au moment d'activer la rune, mais ensuite, le sorcier devrait vite prendre le relais pour donner l'alimentation nécessaire à l'allumage proprement dit. L'entretient de la lame se faisait tout seul par retour de la lumière et reconversion de l'énergie.

-Cette fois-ci, tout devrait marcher !

-Hermione… euh…

-Oui ?

-Tu es vraiment sûre et certaine que tout ira bien ? Je te rappelle qu'on a quand même cours, demain. En plus, je te signale qu'on est ici dans la salle sur demande, et tous ces coussins de protection ne me rassurent vraiment pas.

-Ecoute, premièrement, oui, je suis sûre de moi, deuxièmement tu es là, non ? Et troisièmement, concernant ces tapis, ils ne sont pas là à _Ma_ demande.

Ron rougit :

-Ouais, bon vas-y vite, on verra bien.

-Heu, juste un truc, met-toi plutôt derrière moi.

-Ah, tu vois que c'est dangereux !

-C'est une _Arme_, je te rappelle ! Pas un joujou quelconque.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je m'incline !

Hermione se concentra, et activa la rune principale grâce à la magie supplémentaire que Fumsec lui avait fournit. Rien ne sembla se passer, puis Hermione eut de nouveau une légère sensation de fatigue.

-Hermione !

La jeune apprentie sorcière venait en effet de chanceler dangereusement. Mais elle se tourna vers son amis, et, bien que semblant fatiguée, elle sourit :

-Je t'avais bien dis que ça marcherait !

-Ouais… Ben tu n'as pas l'air si bien que ça si tu veux mon avis.

-Ce n'est rien, regarde ça !

Dans ses mains, le manche se prolongeait par un faisceau de lumière rouge.

-Ouah ! C'est chouette !

-Eh, n'y touche surtout pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Attends, tu veux bien demander à la salle une barre d'acier trempé, où encore quelque chose de plus dur si tu veux.

Ron paru étonné, mais obtempéra, et se retrouva avec une barre d'acier entre les mains.

-Bien, maintenant, tu vas voir ce que tes mains seraient devenues…

Et d'un geste, elle passa la lame à travers la barre. Ron ne sentit quasiment aucune perturbation quand la lame du sabre toucha sa barre, mais il du bien en croire ses yeux quand, une fois la lame passé, il se retrouva avec deux barres, chacune deux fois plus courtes que la précédente.

-Ouah ! Ca coupe !

-Comme tu dis. Bien, je crois que l'essai est concluant !

-Très bien, alors rentrons dans notre dortoir et reposons nous, à vrai dire, tu en as besoin.

-Oui, tu as raison, euh…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc : j'ai oublié de prévoir un moyen de l'arrêter.

-! ! ! Ben lâche le, la dernière fois, ça avait marché.

Ron, qui quittait la salle, se retourna pour voir le sabre, toujours vrombissant sur le sol.

-Oui, et après ?

-Eh, mais pourquoi ?…

-Laisse tomber, j'ai compris pourquoi. Je règlerai ça demain en trois fois rien. Tu veux bien jeter « finite incantatum » pour moi, je suis un peu fatiguée…

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry ferma le parchemin avec hargne : il avait perdu sa matinée à ne rien faire !

__

Ce parchemin est totalement inutile ! Ti'Fall aurait pu m'apprendre ce qu'il contient en deux minutes ! Franchement, autant de pages pour une telle conclusion…

« Bref aucune théorie générale ne peut être mise en place concernant les liens magiques, car ils se créent exceptionnellement, ainsi, tout lien est une exception. Et à l'heure actuelle, personne ne peut prévoir la nature d'un lien. La seule théorie possible reste donc la pratique. »

Et voilà, je vais encore devoir attendre ! Bon je fais tout pour que cet après midi se passe le plus vite possible.

…

L'après midi fut en effet écourtée par la mise K.O. des deux elfes qui avaient mal choisit leur jour pour s'opposer aux deux élèves. Et c'est content, quoique un peu fatigué que Harry retrouva sa chouette.

Comme la première technique décrite dans le parchemin, il commença par méditer, et tenter de rentrer en contact avec Hedwige.

Ce fut assez facile, et les deux esprits se rencontrèrent vite et facilement. Cependant, il restait un petit décalage qui empêchait toute communication : Hedwige gardait ses caractéristiques de mode de pensée « chouette » et Harry pensait humainement…

Ainsi, bien que les deux protagonistes veuillent se parler, toute discussion était totalement impossible. Harry comprit vite qu'il devrait prendre une partie de l'esprit de Hedwige et elle une partie de son esprit pour pouvoir communiquer convenablement.

Quand il voulu commencer ce petit transfert, l'esprit d'Hedwige ne s'y opposa aucunement, elle avait apparemment compris ce à quoi Harry voulait en venir, et Harry pu commencer à mélanger un peu des deux esprits, pour que chacun ait une petite partie de l'autre, tout cela grâce au lien magique fort qui partait des souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun.

Une fois qu'ils eurent mis en commun assez de souvenirs, leurs âmes purent enfin communiquer :

-Enfin, j'ai réussi !

-Eh ! Nous avons réussi !

-Hedwige ? C'est vraiment toi ?

-Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ?

-Ben…euh…

-Je rigole ! Moi aussi je suis contente de pouvoir enfin te parler.

…

Les deux « nouveaux » « amis » continuèrent à se parler pendant un certain temps, à échanger des souvenirs. Ils furent interrompus par Ton'Lowass et Ti'Fall :

-C'est l'heure de manger.

-C'est qui ces deux la au fait ?

-C'est mon maître et un autre élève.

-Ah, oui, mais pourquoi il est si méchant avec moi, hein ? Il ne voulait pas que je te regarde travailler.

-Apparemment, tu as réussi à joindre l'esprit de ta chouette.

-Je vous signal que je m'appelle Hedwige. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Et comment s'appelle l'ahuri, derrière ?

-Allons, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer, je m'appelle Ti'Fall, et mon élève s'appelle Ton'Lowass, et s'il a l'air étonné, c'est qu'il n'est pas courant de voir deux esprits parler par une seule bouche.

-Hein, comment ça avec par seule bouche ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là, maître ?

-C'est très simple, l'esprit de Hedwige, qui est pour l'instant chez toi, s'exprime par ta bouche.

-Ah, c'était donc pour ça que vous me compreniez… Bon, je ne vais pas déranger plus longtemps, il faut que je regagne mon corps.

Aussi tôt dit, la chouette prit son envol, pour se poser sur l'épaule de Harry.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dès que la dernière rune fut gravée, Hermione donna à Ron le sabre pour qu'il puisse le « poster », avec un mode d'emploi.

Harry le fit venir immédiatement, et ouvrit son dernier cadeau devant son maître, et Ton'Lowass qui était blême au vu de la puissance contenue dedans :

-Attends ! C'est peut-être dangereux.

-Bien sûr que c'est dangereux, répondit Ti'Fall, comme si c'était une évidence.

Harry regarda son maître, l'air inquiet.

-Oh, non, ça ne va pas t'exploser à la figure, ton amie a vraiment bien travailler.

-Comment savez vous que…

-C'est assez simple, je ne connais que peu de personnes qui puissent faire un travail si admirable en ingéniosité et en invention, donc, il ne reste que ton amie.

Harry fronça les sourcils…

-Vous connaissez Hermione ?

-Euh…

-Ah, au fait, vous avez le bonjour de sa part, j'avais totalement oublié à Noël.

Sous le regard curieux de ses deux élèves et de Hedwige, Ti'Fall céda:

-Oui, bon, d'accord, Albus m'a « appelé » l'an dernier, et il me l'a présenté. Un esprit très brillant, je dois dire, et son ingéniosité et sa volonté compensent largement sa magie moyenne.

-Attendez, maître, vous voulez dire que vous avez pris une Humaine comme élève ?

-Allons, allons, ce ne serait même pas si grave si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas misogyne, en plus ?

-Non, mais…

-Bien, le problème est réglé, comme elle avait l'air d'avoir TRES envie d'apprendre, je lui ai laissé quelques conseils, qui lui ont sûrement permis d'aboutir à cette superbe réalisation. Allez, Harry, ouvre vite.

Harry finit d'ouvrir son cadeau, et Ton'Lowass suivit du regard, comme hypnotisé, le rouleau de métal qui roulait sur la table, alors que Harry dépliait le mode d'emploi.

-Whaou ! Un sabre laser ! Eh bé ! J'aurais jamais inventé un truc pareil !

-Ouais, sans compter que tu n'aurais jamais été assez précis.

-Merci, Ton'Lowass, ça fait toujours plaisir…

-Non mais regardes-moi ça : C'est bourré de runes ! Et en plus, elles sont quasiment toutes énergétiquement liées. Un travail d'artiste, vraiment !

-Je confirme… Cependant, je te demanderai de faire TRES attention avec. Je n'ai pas envie que tu perde un bras où ta tête en jouant stupidement avec.

-Euh… oui, bien sur.

Harry savait les dangers que pouvaient occasionner un sabre, pour l'adversaire comme pour le bretteur pour avoir vu la guerre des étoiles à travers le trou de la serrure de la chambre de Dudley. D'ailleurs, s'il avait repensé précisément à ce souvenir à ce moment, il se serait rappelé, que, bizarrement, Pétunia ne l'avait pas trouvé en étant pourtant passé à moins d'un mètre de lui.

A l'heure actuelle, Harry brûlait d'envie d'allumer le sabre, mais Ti'Fall avait dit…

-Bon, tu l'allumes, oui ou non, j'aimerais bien savoir si ça fonctionne aussi bien que ça en a l'air.

Harry se concentra, et prit la poignée : Il sentit une chaleur le remplir, et quand il envoya son énergie dans le manche, une lame bleue clair apparu.

Ti'Fall hochait la tête :

-En plus, cette plume te convient, c'est impressionnant, elle n'a vraiment pas fait les choses à moitié. Enfin, je pense que tu devras l'oublier pendant un certain temps, parce que tu es déjà en train d'apprendre à maîtriser ton lien, et je vais aussi compenser les bêtises que j'ai faites au niveau runes. Enfin, quand vous aurez atteint les 300 combats.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Merci à mes neuf reviewers !

magali Eh, oui, je change un peu les personnages… Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

bastien Peut-être as-tu eut certaines réponses ? En tout cas, je ne crois pas que le chapitre soit plus court, toujours à peu près quatre pages, je crois…

Zabou Eh, oui ! Mais je suis Français, alors, Poufsouffle dans l'ame, mais pas réparti !

Sahada

Merci d'apprécier ce que j'écris, mais je crois que tu as mal posé ta question : il faudrait sûrement se demander comment toutes ces idées me trouvent !

underphoenix Merci

Fiero Merci J'habite en France, c'est pas si loin ! Oui, oui, je sais, je suis le meilleur…(aie mes chevilles ! )

satya A dans une semaine !

popov Merci de me renseigner, mais j'ai vu des katana de 70 centimètres de lame, de plus, Harry n'est pas très grand, je crois… Enfin, c'est le sabre, ou la lame dont tu parlais, parce que là, c'est bien de la lame dont je parle… Précise moi tes sources, s'il te plait.

onarluca Alors, c'a t'a plu ? J'ai faillit oublier de le poster aujourd'hui…. Enfin, c'est quand même fait… A la prochaine.


	55. Fin des combats

Chapitre 55 : Fin des combats.

298 victoires : le premier Février, les combats semblaient toucher à leur fin. Kys'Taliun avait déniché deux derniers combattants. Et il avait du user de tout son talent de persuasion pour les faire se bouger. En effet les jumeaux ne combattaient que pour avoir un beau combat, et ils combattaient aussi toujours ensemble.

Kys'Taliun du se montrer le plus persuasif possible :

-Ils sont aussi deux, il n'y a aucune restriction sur le nombre d'adversaires à qui ils doivent s'opposer.

-Ce sont deux gamins, et puis, nous avons tendance à nous emporter quelque peu quand nous combattons, nous ne voudrions pas faire quelque chose que nous regretterions, pas vrai, fréro ?

-Ouaip. Ti'Fall est fou de les pousser à combattre ainsi, ce pourrait être dangereux.

-A qui le dites vous, j'ai passé un mois dans le coma, à cause d'eux, et cela fait quand même un certain temps que je suis réveillé. Certes, à peine un mois, mais ils ont du beaucoup apprendre.

-Ils ne seront jamais assez forts. Ensemble, personne ne peut nous battre, nous sommes les plus forts de ce monde, pas vrai ?

-Ouais, mais je vous avait quand même donné du fil à retordre, hein ?

-Ca tu peux le dire ! C'était un des meilleurs combats que nous avons fait, surtout d'un contre deux !

-Comme si j'allais m'allier avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Je risquerais de le blesser.

-Comme si cela te dérangeait !

-Certes, c'est plutôt qu'une autre personne risquerait de me déconcentrer, mais bon…

-Tu as dis qu'ils t'avaient battus ?

Kys'Taliun paru TRES gêné.

-Apparemment, oui. Mais tu sais, c'est parfaitement normal…

-Quoi, il est normal que je perde contre …. !

-Allons, allons, je veux dire que quand on combat, il faut s'attendre à perdre.

-Ouais… Donc vous viendrez ?

-Je ne sais pas, fréro ?

-Pfff… Je ne sais pas non plus… Ce ne sont que des gamins !

-Mais voyons ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur !

-Bien sûr que nous avons peur ! Comme nous l'avons dit, quand on combat, on s'emporte facilement, et…

-Allez, vous serez les deux derniers combattants de ce tournois, de toute façon, trouver des adversaires devient difficile.

-Les « ministres » de Ton'Hohass ?

-Battus à plat de couture pendant le premier mois.

-Ton'Hohass ?

-Il ne fait pas le poids, et il le sait. Si sa défense est impossible à franchir en moins d'une semaine de travail acharné et si sa capacité magique est immense, ses sorts d'attaque ne sont pas assez développés. Enfin, c'est assez normal pour un elfe. En plus son fils est quand même un des combattants.

-Hmm. Tester le futur roi… Pourquoi pas ?

-Oui, en plus, nous pourrons voir ce que cet humain a dans le ventre…

-Au figuré j'espère ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Kys'Taliun, j'espère que ce sera au figuré, mais les risques sont quand même importants…

-Bon, c'est décidé, nous irons ?

-Oui, nous irons. J'espère que tu n'as pas fait appel à nous juste pour assouvir ta vengeance, sur nous comme sur eux.

-Croyez moi, ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur que je fais appel à vous. Personne parmi tous ceux que j'ai battu, même s'ils approchent mon niveau, n'a pu résister longtemps… Bref, j'ai eut la confirmation que je n'ai pas perdu par grossière erreur, ils sont vraiment bons. Enfin, si vous les battez, cela prouvera peut-être que l'alliance elfe-elfe est plus fort qu'une alliance humain-elfe.

Cela me réconciliera un peu avec mes pensées antérieures.

-Hmmm. Tu veux prouver que les elfes sont plus forts que les humains ?

-Tu as parfaitement compris.

-C'est tout vérifié ! Nous avons plus de puissance… Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes plus inventifs ou adaptables. En clair, il n'y a pas vraiment de comparaison possible. SI l'humain est bien entraîné, cela s'entend. Malheureusement, je crois qu'à l'heure actuelle ils ont trop d'enfants pour faire un entraînement spécialisé pour chacun, avec un bon maître, ce qui est aussi rare chez eux.

-Trop d'enfants ! (Pour un elfe, la chose est plutôt dure à saisir, si deux enfants par couple était une moyenne, il y avait bien au moins cent ans entre deux conceptions…)

La conversation dura encore un certain temps, pendant laquelle Kys'Taliun fut estomaqué par plusieurs spécificités humaines que les jumeaux avaient étudiées pour analyser le « phénomène » jumeaux, qui, rare chez les humains, l'était encore plus chez les elfes.

-----oooOOOooo-----

__

Trois mois… dans trois mois j'aurai l'opportunité parfaite. Potter est tellement prévisible, je sais qu'il aura peur, oui, il aura peur… Et alors, le petit rituel nécessaire à capter cette peur sera déjà en place, en trois mois, il ne pourra que fonctionner parfaitement. Et ensuite, deux minuscules mois supplémentaires avant que mon règne infini sur cette Terre ne commence.

Dans cinq mois, je serai enfin ce que je souhaite le plus : enfin reconnus par tous, ces stupides moldus seront enfin éradiqués. Plus aucun sorcier n'aura à se cacher, à avoir honte de ce qu'il est réellement. L'ère des sorciers commencera et se perpétuera sous mon égide, puisque j'aurai alors La Puissance…

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ton'Lowass vit arriver deux adversaires :

-Tiens, c'est la première fois qu'on en affronte deux… Ont-ils enfin compris ?

-Ce sera aussi la dernière fois… Deux adversaires, cela complètera notre total de trois cent victoires… Eh, mais je vois double ou quoi ?

-Oh non … Pas eux… Là, on a vraiment mal.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce sont Les Jumeaux.

-Les jumeaux ? Comment çà ? Ils sont jumeaux, oui, et alors, pas de quoi en faire un plat.

-Tu verras bien. La rumeur dit que pour vouloir les affronter, il faut être suicidaire, ou fou… Ou avoir confiance en son médecin ET en sa chance.

-Ah… Niveau médecin, je crois que Ti'Fall est potable, mais niveau chance… Je dirais plutôt que j'attire la poisse comme pas deux humains sur Terre. (1)

-Tu ne m'étonnes pas en disant cela. Premièrement, Ti'Fall a accepté de t'enseigner la magie, il doit avoir une TRES bonne raison. Et deuxièmement… Faut vraiment avoir une poisse horrible pour qu'ils viennent t'affronter.

-Ouais, j'ai aussi un mauvais pressentiment.

-Bonjour, nous sommes Gal'Ichiben et Gal'Niben. (2)

-Tout d'abord, nous tenons à vous prévenir. Nous espérons de ce combat un beau combat. Chaque équipe à ses chances de gagner, alors ne soyez pas désespérés. Cependant, il faut que nos adversaires soient prévenus.

-Lorsque nous combattons, nous nous emportons facilement, et vous risquez d'être sérieusement blessés.

Les deux élèves déglutirent, mais ne bougèrent pas plus pour autant.

-Bien, vous êtes ainsi prévenus… Mais nous tenons à faire une dernière chose avant de commencer le combat… Ces murs de protection me paraissent bien faibles. Permettez que nous les renforcions par ce bouclier.

Gal'Ichiben, à moins que ce ne soit Gal'Niben, sortit une pierre, où était gravées des runes.

-Mais vous allez énormément vous fatiguer à activer cette rune !

-Oh, l'activation, oui, peut-être un peu sur le coup… Mais rien de bien dangereux pour nos chances de gagner ce combat. Le fonctionnement fait qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, le bouclier fonctionne seul, et notre énergie sera totalement reformée.

-Bien, allez-y, mais soyez sans craintes, nous n'auront aucun scrupules à attaquer.

-Oh, je n'en attendais pas moins que cela de vous. Bien. Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, nous pourrons bientôt commencer.

-Oui, moi j'ai une petite question…

-Oui… Harry, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Je voudrais savoir. A la fin de votre entraînement avec Ti'Fall, est-ce qu'il a réussi à vous vaincre ?

-Hmm ! C'est une superbe question. Tout d'abord, en effet, nous fûmes entraînés pas Ti'Fall, et, pour tout te dire, notre dernier combat s'est soldé par un match nul : nous deux contre lui, le combat à duré trois jours. Et aucun vainqueur n'a pu être déterminé. L'énergie qu'il nous restait à tous nous a permis de retrouver notre forme en six mois, avec l'aide d'elfes pour nous guérir.

-Six mois !

-Oui, je crois qu'on avait un peu forcé d'un côté comme de l'autre… Mais cette fois ci, un match nul serait dix touches chacun… Cela paraît vraiment difficile. Et puis ces combinaisons sont faites pour mettre hors jeu un combattant dans une telle position, ce qui est bien. Le combat durera moins longtemps.

__

Oui, bon, d'accord, j'avais un peu forcé, mais quand même, j'étais jeune, à l'époque, j'avais quoi, 1350 ans, tout au plus ? Je n'acceptais pas vraiment la défaite …

-Bien, que le combat commence !

Les jumeaux se mirent l'un derrière l'autre, alors que Harry comme Ton'Lowass étaient concentrés pour faire fonctionner leurs boucliers de proximité individuels au mieux. En effet, leur maîtrise n'était pas suffisante pour qu'ils aient une faille minuscule, et, pour qui savait bien viser, ils étaient atteignables.

Harry et Ton'Lowass commencèrent à attaquer les jumeaux par toutes sortes d'attaque, et notamment une attaque conjuguée : Harry créait une « balle » de feu, que Ton'Lowass « smatchait » sur les adversaires.

La riposte ne tarda pas à venir, et fit fonctionner durement leurs boucliers. Cependant, seul l'elfe le plus lointain avait attaqué. L'autre n'avait fait qu'arrêter tous les sorts offensifs…

Harry se servit du lien mental dont ils se servaient maintenant à chaque combat :

__

-Ton'Lowass ! Abandonne ta défense, je m'en charge, toi, tu attaques.

-Hein, quoi, mais …

-Pas le moment de discuter, vas y !

Les deux élèves abandonnèrent leurs boucliers individuels, et Harry se plaça entre Ton'Lowass et les jumeaux, qui parurent étonnés de ce changement de stratégie.

__

Ils abandonnent déjà cette technique pour la notre ? Il y a deux solutions : soit ils ont compris qu'elle était plus efficace quand deux équipes de deux s'affrontent, soit ils sont déjà à court d'énergie… Si c'était des elfes, je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution, mais, étant donné que l'humain est présent et au vu de leurs résultats passés… Ce combat risque d'être intéressant.

Les deux jumeaux maintenaient une position fixe, tandis que Ton'Lowass essayait de tourner autours, pour pouvoir attaquer plus aléatoirement. Cela ne facilitait pas le travail de Harry, qui était obligé de prévoir les coups qu'allaient porter Ton'Lowass, et surtout ses déplacements, pour stopper les ripostes dangereuses. Durant la demie heure que ce petit jeu dura, Harry fut même obligé de renforcer le lien avec Ton'Lowass pour pouvoir lire certaines de ses pensées directement, et prévoir ses mouvements.

Au bout d'une demie heure, les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent de riposter, et Ton'Lowass, surprit et méfiant, fit de même.

-Hmmm… Impressionnant ! Vous arrivez bien a vous défendre à ce petit jeu… Nous allons maintenant augmenter la difficulté… Voyons si vous parvenez à résister, surtout que la barrière est maintenant établie. Nous sommes à peu près aussi en forme qu'au début du match. Vous, par contre, êtes certainement un peu fatigués.

C'est partit.

Les deux jumeaux attaquèrent en même temps, et Harry eut du mal à arrêter toutes les attaques.

__

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, attaque !

Ton'Lowass se remit à attaquer, mais la cadence qu'il devait soutenir était très forte, s'il voulait forcer les jumeaux à se défendre, et à limiter leurs attaques. De plus, il devait attaquer aléatoirement l'un et l'autre, ce qui était difficile, une fois l'un, une fois l'autre était trop prévisible, et donc ne marchait pas.

Au bout de dix minutes de ce rythme soutenu, Harry et Ton'Lowass étaient acculés au bouclier, et résistaient plus facilement, puisque tous les sorts venaient dans la même direction. Malheureusement, pour les deux élèves, les jumeaux n'avaient pas encore atteint leur rythme de plus haut débit de sorts, ils continuèrent donc à augmenter la fréquence, et Harry ne parvint plus à tous les arrêter.

-Merde ! Ton'Lowass !

-Oui ?

-J'arrive plus à tout arrêter !

-J'ai bien vu.

-Pourquoi tu parles si tranquillement ?

-Parce qu'on est deux à la défense. A ce rythme là, on peut- tenir encore un peu.

-Ouais, mais ils n'arrêtent pas d'accélérer !

-Je sais, t'as intérêt à trouver quelque chose pour nous sortir de là, parce qu'ils on l'air de s'être un peu « emportés », comme ils l'ont dit.

-Mince, ce découplage défense attaque me paraissait pourtant une bonne idée.

-C'en était une, on aurait déjà été balayé, sans cela. En ce moment, nous n'avons plus qu'un seul adversaire. C'est pour cela qu'il attaque et défend en même temps.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils ont fusionné leur esprit. Ce doit être un peut comme ton lien avec Hedwige, il ne faut pas oublier que les jumeaux sont très rares chez les elfes.

-Ouais. Mais je n'aime pas me battre contre une personne qui a deux corps, et une somme de magie plus importante.

-Mais maintenant, on est coincés. Il faudrait déjà sortir d'ici, pour pouvoir attaquer.

-OK, alors on va y aller. Prépare toi ! … Cours !

Harry « lâcha » une dizaine d'illusions en même temps, chacune fuyant l'endroit où ils étaient. Grâce à ce subterfuge, il gagna juste assez de temps pour revenir dans le terrain, et voir ses illusions disparaîtrent en un clin d'œil sous les assauts des deux jumeaux. Ces derniers se tournèrent vers Harry et Ton'Lowass en se préparant à une attaque finale.

__

-Super ! On fait quoi maintenant ? On va se faire pilonner !

-Heu… Mets toi devant moi, et protège toi avec le meilleur bouclier corporel que tu n'ais jamais fait.

-Mais…

-Discute pas, je n'ai pas le temps. Et tu as franchement intérêt à ce que ta défense soit bonne.

Les deux elfes préparèrent un sort qui pourrait balayer n'importe quoi, quand, soudain, ils s'aperçurent de la position de leurs adversaires :

__

Quoi ? Seul l'elfe en défense ? C'est lui qui attaquait avant, mais pourquoi, alors…Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait, l'humain, derrière… ? Hein, il collecte de l'énergie dans ses mains… ? A quoi ça peut lui servir ? Il ne pourra jamais réussi à transformer toute cette énergie en sort sans contrecoup… Et l'envoyer comme ça ne sert à rien…

Je vais faire pareil… On ne sait jamais. Une bonne défense devant, et l'autre préparant deux sphères de magie. Bon, moi, c'est fait, pourquoi ça lui prend tant de temps ? Il avait l'air de contrôler son aura, pourtant…

Hein ? Pourquoi ses sphères ne sont pas colorées identiquement… Une rouge, une verte ? Bon, chacun à une aura particulière, même deux jumeaux en on des différentes… Mais elles sont toujours à peu près unies…

Il les lance vers moi, maintenant ? Où veut-il en venir… Je vais faire de même. Il peut toujours y avoir un piège. Comme ça, au moins, toute l'énergie s'arrêtera au milieu du terrain, et je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça peut apporter.

NON ! Pourquoi il a fait pareil ! Ca va être très dangereux ! Bon, vite ! Un super bouclier !

Gal'Niben vit Harry se protéger avec un bouclier hyper puissant, se demandant pourquoi, il fit pareil.

Les deux côtés, horrifiés, virent ce qui allait résulter d'une telle attaque symétrique :

Arrivées au milieu, les deux boules d'énergies de Harry, qui ne se touchaient pas, absorbèrent littéralement l'énergie de leurs adversaires pour s'en charger. Se faisant, leur course s'arrêta, mais elles grossirent, et se touchèrent…

Une vive lumière emplit le terrain, força dix seconde les spectateurs à détourner les yeux, avant que le bouclier de protection n'explose, libérant assez d'énergie pour tous les balayer.

Sur le bord du terrain, quatre corps inanimés, leurs côtes de mailles uniformément colorées de touches, du sang sortant du nez et de la bouche, disparurent pour subir les soins de Ti'Fall.

__

Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Il l'a Fait. C'était de la pure folie…

Se furent les dernières pensées du maître, avant qu'il ne se laisse dériver dans une transe quasi-totale pour donner les soins immédiats dont avaient besoins les quatre combattants.

-----oooOOOooo-----

(1) réflexion juste : comme la plupart des héros, il a vraiment le chic pour se trouver dans des situations… Qui prennent mauvaise tournure.

(2) Ouais ! J'ai encore réussi à « inventer » deux noms d'elfes ! Bon, d'accord… Mais même si je n'ai pas d'imagination, je sais au moins un peu de traduction français multi langues

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

Réponses aux reviews : Merci pour ces 13 reviews (encore 13...)

cedricpotter Merci.

Gh()st Merci, comme d'hab. A la prochaine.

Boo Sullyvan EH… Mais voici un reviewer qui est pressé ! Enfin… Attends encore une petite dizaine de chapitres…

Fiero Merci de ta review, Mais  
non ce n'est pas loin la France! Ce n'est pas de l'autre coté de l'ocean!

underphoenix Merci de me lire, et aussi d'avoir remarqué ce petit détail qui n'est pas une faute : j'ai déjà répondu à David : tu peux aller y trouver ta réponse. (j'ai la flemme de faire un copier coller)

satya Merci ! A dans une semaine

****

David Ah… Tiens ? Un reviewer qui a remarqué les deux couleurs différentes… EN fait tout est une question d'énergie : le laser rouge est moins énergétique que le bleu. Hermione, même grâce à la plume, n'a pas une telle énergie, et parvient tout juste à faire une lame rouge. Harry, lui, a une certaine ressource qu'il est habitué à utiliser, et, de plus, la plume de Fumsec s'accorde bien à sa magie, la magie qu'il peut ainsi utiliser est plus grande : son sabre est bleu.

Et pour Hedwige : ce qui est spécial, c'est qu'il y ait un lien magique : tout lien est un cas spécial…

Merci de ton commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

****

Cloclochette Merci d'avoir pensé à me reviewer ! La suite sera pour la semaine prochaine (j'espère)

Zabou Merci. A

Sahada Merci. Je continue (et j'ai intérêt de me dépêcher : le tome 6 ne va pas tarder…)

****

magali Eh oui, corriger mes chapitres a cet avantage qu tu peux les lires avant tout le monde… Au fait, t'ai-je déjà dis que je trouve super que tu me corriges ? Mais, non, je n'ai pas voulu dire alternativement : si il attaquait alternativement, ce serait à un rythme régulier, donc les jumeaux pourraient anticiper leur défense.

geobabault Tu sais, pour me reviewer, tu n'est pas obligé de t'enregistrer… J'accepte aussi les reviews anonymes. Enfin, merci quand même

Et bien moi, je trouve que Hedwige est drôle ment gonflée de s'incruster comme ça dans mon histoire ! Pour le sabre, encore, c'est OK, ce n'est qu'un objet, mais une chouette pensante… J'en ai marre des nouveaux personnages !

****

onarluca et comme toujours encore la première à me reviewer  
à la prochaine

J'espère que tu as passé un bon noël (pas trop d'indigestion, j'espère ?)


	56. Finir ce qui avait été commencé, débuter...

Chapitre 56 : Finir ce qui avait été commencé, débuter autre chose.

Harry se réveilla le premier. Son corps avait souffert, de même que sa magie, et il ne gardait aucun souvenir du temps qu'il était resté inconscient. Voyant Ti'Fall encore en transe pour guérir les autres, il s'y joignit, concentrant ses efforts sur Ton'Lowass.

Ce dernier mit six heures de plus pour se réveiller, avant de se joindre lui aussi à la transe. Les jumeaux se réveillèrent en même temps, ou a moins d'une demi seconde d'écart, trois heures après Ton'Lowass.

La réprimande de Ti'Fall ne tarda pas :

-Puis-je savoir ce que l'un comme l'autre aviez en tête pour faire une pareille chose ?

-Eh ben…

Les quatre " élèves " avaient parlé en même temps.

-Harry ?

-_Pourquoi moi ! _Euh… Et bien… On était plutôt acculés, alors j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Si ils n'avaient pas copié une bonne défense, nous aurions pu retrouver le dessus.

Ti'Fall grimaça.

-Bon, d'accord, le match aurait sûrement été fini. Mais bon…

-Ton'Lowass !

-Oui maître !

Ti'Fall ne releva même pas l'expression, tellement sa colère était grande : ses élèves les plus doués auraient pu se faire tuer.

-Tu écoutes à la fois trop et pas assez ton partenaire.

-… Ton'Lowass paraissait à la fois surprit et ne comprenant pas ce que son maître voulait dire.

-Tu as décidé de suivre à la lettre ce que te disait Harry. Tu aurais du faire un bouclier plus puissant.

-Mais j'ai vraiment mis toute ma puissance dans ce bouclier…

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as une défense impressionnante. Très impressionnante.

-Gal'Ichiben ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi avez-vous copié la technique de l'adversaire ?

-Et bien, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais, ce qu'il préparait ne nous semblait pas si dangereux et…

-Bref, vous avez sous estimé votre adversaire. J'espère que vous ne ferez plus la même erreur.

-Rassurez-vous, Ti'Fall, notre " esprit combatif " a subit les revers qu'il lui fallait. Il n'est pas prêt de refaire une seule attaque sans réfléchir.

Ti'Fall éclata de rire.

-Bien, je te crois Gal'Niben.

-Euh, comment arrivez vous à les différencier ?

-C'est pourtant simple Harry : Lui, c'est Gal'Niben, et lui, c'est Gal'Ichiben.

-C'est cela.

Harry fit ce qu'il put mais n'arriva à voire aucune différence susceptible de l'aider à les différentier. Ti'Fall reprit :

-Bon, apparemment, nous avons une égalité, non ? Cependant, je crois qu'on aura du mal a trouver encore des combattants…Gal'Ichiben, Gal'Niben, cela vous dérange-t-il si vous êtes officiellement déclarés perdants ?

Les deux jumeaux répondirent strictement de la même façon après avoir sourit :

-Absolument pas, nous méritons plus qu'autre chose cette défaite au vu des grosses erreurs que nous avons fait. On aurait du prévoir que l'effet résultant serait centuplé… Même si on ne savait pas que l'attaque était assez puissante pour exploser les défenses déjà présentes avant qu'on s'en mêle.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ton'Lowass ! Tu t'es vraiment assez bien battu pour ne mériter aucune défaite.

-Mais si Harry n'avait pas…

-Laisse tomber, ce n'était vraiment pas très fair play de notre part de vous avoir combattu alors qu votre entraînement magique n'a duré que quelques mois. Nous avons bien du attendre un ans avant d'atteindre votre niveau, et nous nous sommes encore beaucoup amélioré ensuite.

-----oooOOOooo-----

La tension montait depuis quelques jours à Poudlard. Elle devenait presque palpable. Fin février approchait. Et avec elle, la fin du protocole… Tous savaient que Serpentard risquait fort de briser le pacte. Et tous, ou presque, le redoutaient.

A Gryffondor, une dizaine d'élève des deux dernières années n'était pas anxieux mais prêts. Prêts à riposter instantanément.

A Serpentard, une dizaine d'élève attendait le moment propice avec impatience : comment faire chuter les points de leur maison " ennemie " au plus vite, sans riposte si possible.

Les classes " moyennes " et les élèves plus intelligents, eux, s'en fichaient. Sachant très bien qu'il ne fallait pas recommencer mais que rien ne pourrait empêcher deux bandes d'imbéciles de s'affronter. Bien sûr, parmi eux, certains désapprouvaient moins ou beaucoup moins ce comportement, mais ils étaient sûr d'une chose : ce qu'ils allaient faire, c'est rester tranquille et croiser les doigts pour que le nombre de points qui allaient dégringoler soit le plus faible possible. Même après trois mois de coopération, Gryffondor comme Serpentard restait loin derrière Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

Dans les petites classes, la rumeur de la trahison proche s'était aussi répandue, mais elle était là beaucoup moins bien acceptée. Les premières et deuxièmes années étaient poussés par des élèves âgés de cinq à sept ans de plus de faire perdre volontairement des points à la maison de ceux avec qui un climat de cohabitation sans inimitié s'était établi. Et des deux côtés, on rechignait à briser la paix. A part quelques individus formatés, n'ayant pas encore compris l'inutilité de ce que leurs familles de sorciers leur avait inculqué.

Le premier coup vint des Serpentards. Mais ceux-ci avaient mal calculé leur coup : même si peu de professeurs enlevaient plus de points que Severus Rogue, ce dernier avait aussi prit goût à la relative tranquillité des derniers mois. C'est pourquoi, bien que faire exploser un chaudron lors de la confection d'une potion explosive, ne causant pas le moindre dégât aux autres élèves présent grâce aux protection préventives, ne soit pas une grande faute, le "coupable" fit quand même retirer vingt points à Gryffondor, et écopa d'une retenue avec Rusard.

La seconde explosion ne se fait pas attendre, et Rogue du menacer d'exclusion temporaire le septième année responsable d'une explosion prochaine pour retrouver un semblant de tranquillité dans son cours. Semblant car la tension entre les deux maisons avait augmenté d'un cran : On en était maintenant à un renouveau de guerre.

Les septièmes années savaient que l'enfer allait bientôt se déchaîner : si tout se passait comme prévu, les cours des premières et deuxièmes années allaient aussi dégénérer...

Seulement, ces cours ne virèrent pas au règlement de compte. Certes, il y eut quelques points enlevés à une maison ou une autre, mais c'était à chaque fois pour une dispute inter élèves de même maison. Car même si les professeurs doivent avoir un dont pour débusquer les mauvais tours pour espérer survivre à une séance de travaux pratiques Gryffondor - Serpentard, les élèves, eux, les sentait souvent venir au moins une minute avant.

A la fin de la journée, les deux maisons antagonistes avaient perdu quelques points, mais moins que prévu : même si Serpentard était devant Gryffondor, les deux maisons avaient toujours plus de 150 points.

Le dernier jour du mois, Dumbledore fit le discours que tous attendaient, annonçant la fin de l'expérience. Cependant, quelques mots attirèrent l'oreille de certain : fructueuse expérience… Importante pour les décisions futures… Année prochaine…

_Mais de toute façon, tout le monde à l'école avait vu quel fiasco total avait été ces trois mois ! Jamais Gryffondor et Serpentard n'avaient été aussi bas… mois de cinquante points chacun…Le directeur n'oserait pas réitérer, et surtout, il ne pourrait pas. Les professeurs ne seraient pas d'accord… Non ?_

-----oooOOOooo-----

Lee mois de Mars se passa sans anicroche aucune. Poudlard avaient retrouvé ses vieilles habitudes, et la rivalité Gryffondor Serpentard s'affichait toujours chez pas mal d'élèves, tout en étant reléguée à un second plan, puisque, avec plus de deux cents points de retard sur les deux autres maisons qui continuaient de s'entraider malgré la fin de l' " expérience " de Dumbledore, aucune des deux maisons rivales ne pouvait penser espérer côtoyer la victoire…

Cependant, Hermione voulait savoir… _Personne ne semble savoir où se trouvait Harry, mais qu'en était il réellement ? _

Si elle savait qu'il était en relative sécurité elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Voldemort pouvait tenter par tous les moyens de savoir la cachette de Harry… Et même si elle devait contraindre les personnes avec du véritaserum, elle saurait que Harry était en Parfaite sécurité. C'est ainsi qu'elle mit son plan à exécution, en commençant d'abord par Dumbledore.

Ce dernier l'attendait dans son bureau :

-Entrez, entrez… Bonjour Mlle Granger, Monsieur Weasley… Je suppose que vous venez tester votre potion sur moi ?

-Euh…

-Allons, allons, c'est parfaitement normal…Même si c'est en désaccord avec certaines lois… Mais bon. Après tout, vous voulez bien faire n'est-ce pas ? Juste une chose… J'espère que vous l'avez dilué dans du jus de citrouille ? J'en prendrais bien un verre… Et une dernière chose. Prévoyez bien votre coup avec le professeur Rogue. Je doute qu'il soit aussi peu soupçonneux quand aux boissons qu'il ingurgite. De plus il est professeur de Potion.

De même, je vous rappelle que le professeur Lupin est un loup garou, que Firenze est un centaure, Hagrid un demi-géant, Dobby un elfe et Tonks une auror…

Je ne pense pas que vous ayez à " tester " ces deux dernières personnes, elle sont quand même assez entraînées et proches de Harry pour ne rien dire à son sujet.

Sur ce, il prit le verre que lui tendait Hermione, et répondit au questions d'une voix monocorde.

-Savez-vous exactement où se trouve Harry Potter.

-Non.

-Et le lieu géographique où il s'est cachée des yeux du monde ?

-Non plus.

-Avez vous une quelconque raison de soupçonner que quelqu'un le sache.

-Pas plus.

-Harry est donc parfaitement protégé.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Comment-ça ?

-Il décide où il veut aller. S'il se jette dans les griffes de Voldemort, il ne sera pas en sécurité.

-Bien, merci, ce sera tout.

Hagrid fut aussi assez facile à questionner, et il s'avéra que lui non plus ne savait pas où se cachait Harry. Et bien qu'il fut un peu chagriné de l'utilisation du Véritaserum, Hermione réussi à le persuader que c'était nécessaire, et que maintenant, ils savaient que cela avait été parfaitement inutile.

Il fallut un soir où Rogue relâcha son attention un instant pour lui administrer la potion, après un petit sort de pétrification, qui n'était pas parmi la liste des contre-indications.

Là aussi, les réponses furent négatives, ce qui soulagea à la fois Hermione et Ron : Rogue était physiquement le plus proche de Voldemort, et donc, malgré toutes ses compétences de légillimens, le plus vulnérable.

Pour Firenze, les réponses étaient autres : Harry était devenu très fort, mais un grand danger planait sur lui, ou à côté : les étoiles semblaient à la fois dire que le danger était Pour lui, et A cause de lui.

Bref, Hermione et Ron ne purent en tirer grand chose. A part que comme toutes les personnes susceptibles de connaître la position de Harry à Poudlard, aucune ne semblait pouvoir divulguer quoi que ce soit au maître des ténèbres.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Puisque Harry et Ton'Lowass avaient battu les 300 elfes prévus, il passèrent à un autre entraînement. L'étude des arts martiaux et révisions magiques ne leurs occupaient maintenant pas plus d'une heure par jour.

Harry, lui, améliorait peu à peu son lien magique avec Hedwige, comprenant petit à petit la complexité de ce dernier. Ce pendant, Ton'Lowass améliorait son contrôle des autres éléments que l'air. En effet Ti'Fall lui avait demandé ce qu'il aimerait apprendre, et la réponse n'avait pas tardé. La magie élémentaire était puissante, et il maîtrisait déjà un élément. Personne ne pouvait comprendre et manipuler tous les éléments à la perfection en même temps, mais Ton'Lowass voulait quand même avoir un niveau au moins moyen pour chaque.

L'après midi fut consacré aux runes. Ti'Fall comptait bien en apprendre suffisemment à ses élèves pour éviter tout autre catastrophe.

La première chose à savoir concernant les runes, c'est qu'elles sont une magie très puissante, mais aussi très couteuse en énergie. Et que, comme toute magie puissante, un echec peu conduire à des désastres.

Ensuite, les cours visaient à faire comprendre aux élèves le fonctionnement des runes en fonction de leurs traçés, où du traçeur.

Comme les sorts, pour lesquels la formule n'est pas indispensable, un tracé exactement précis n'est pas forcemment requis pour une rune. Cependant, la magie est habituée à certaines formes, utilisées depuis plusieurs siècles, et utiliser une rune déjà existante pour un autre effet est à la fois plus couteux en énergie, plus dangereux, donc très stupide, ou alors, il faut tout à fait maîtriser ce domaine.

Ton'Lowass et Harry progressaient vite, et, au bout d'une semaine, ils pouvaient tracer les runes principales parfaitement, et vite.

Ti'Fall jugeat donc qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante.

-L'un de vous pourrait-il me dire en quoi ce gravage a des limites ?

-…

-J'attends.

-C'est assez lent et encombrant.

-Bien Ton'Lowass. En effet, si les runes sont peu utilisées malgré leur puissance, et ce même par les plus grands sorciers, c'est à cause de l'emcombrement. Si elles sont parfaites pour une protection d'un lieu, ou sa consolidation, dans les maisons par exemple, elle ne convient pas dans la vie " courante ", ni même dans les guerres, où les utilisations de magies sont souvent les plus fantastiques.

En effet, demander à son ennemi de bine vouloir arrêter d'attaquer pour avoir le temps de tracer une rune, ou bien avoir une reserve de runes gravées dans un sac à dos de deux tonnes n'est pas l'idéal en plein combat.

Ce que je vais vous demander, c'est de trouver comment utiliser une rune en moins de dix secondes, sans l'avoir traçé au préalable. Pour cela, je ne veux pas que vous travaillez ensemble. Vous avez appris à compter l'un sur l'autre, il faut maintenant que vous réfléchissiez par vous même.

Les deux élèves attendirent un démenti vif de la part de l'autre, mais aucun ne vint, et il ne fut plus temps d'en faire.

-Bien maître.

Ils allaient devoir se creuser la cervelle pour trouver un tel moyen. _Enfin, si Ti'Fall le demandait, c'est que c'éatit possible. N'est-ce pas ? Il ne demanderait pas quelque chose d'impossible… A moins que…_

Ti'Fall était repartit dans ses appartements :

_Hmmm… la question que je viens de leur poser est très intéressante… Je n'y avait jamais pensé. Et aucune étude n'a été faite la dessus, il me semble._

_Enfin, je vais faire une petite recherce la dessus, puis si je ne trouve rien, je devrai réfléchir, moi aussi…_

-----oooOOOooo-----

_L'heure approche. Il serait temps de mettre mon plan en place plus précisement. Bien, il faut d'abord trouver un lieu potable…Ensuite, il faudra trouver un moyen de ne pas être repéré par moldus ou sorciers…_

Mon " camouflage " doit tenir le plus longtemps possible.

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

**Rushia** Je suis content que la longueur des chapitres te plaise. En plus, je le fais régulier… Ou je préviens. J'aurais du mal a faire plus, je préfère poster plus souvent.

MAIS, d ésolé, cette fic aura une fin !

Boo Sullyvan Merci pour tous ces compliments, et à la prochaine.

**Aurag** Merci. La suite… Dans une semaine.

**idefix61** Merci

**David** Non, Harry ne fait pas de bombe nucléaire… Juste une bombe à anti-matière… ou anti-magie dans ce cas la .

Ya même des sabre laser violet… ca dépend de la longueur d'onde désirée : du rouge au violet (comme l'arc en ciel) le rouge étant le moins énergétique, et le violet le plus… Je réponds à ta question, là ?

Sahada Merci. Mais non, Harry n' " aura " pas de serpent, bien qu'il aura un reptile pour ami.

satya Merci.

Gandalf le Blanc AGC Merci. Lma suite est dans une semaine, j'espère.

**magali** Méchante ! Dis tout de suite que je ne fais que des fautes ! Tiens, celui-ci, je n'ai pas eut le temps de te l'envoyer. Il doit en être bourré ! A plus.

**Cloclochette** MOI ! Sadique ! Mais pas du tout ! (air faussement indigné) A bientôt, et merci pour ta review.

Thealie eheh… Plus ca va, plus j'explique des théories magiques… c'est ca qu'est dur à comprendre ? Enfin, j'espère que tu aimes bien. Quand au lien Harry Hedwige… Il se présentera mieux en temps utile.

Zabou Oui, oui, ils seraient ex equo en théorie, mais bon, voilà quoi… (merci de m'avoir prévenu)

**onarluca** Merci, j'ai passé de bonnes fêtes… Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit. J'ai encore perdu l'avance que j'avais gagnée…

**cedricpotter** j'espère aussi que le chiffre 13 est pour moi un signe de chance,

Pour les couleurs de sabre : Dans Star Wars, cela dépend du cristal focalisateur dans le manche. Les Siths aiment le rouge, c'est tout. Avoir un sabre rouge n'influe pas sur son côté…

Si tu veux plus d'explications, j'en ai fait pour David au chapitre précédent… Tu peux les lire.

**darkrogue** Eh oui, personne n'a eut de meilleurs réflexes… J Ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue.


	57. le pire contre attaque

Voici l'un des derniers chapitres de la première année (corrigé) ! cela va vite s'accélérer… enfin, vous en avez encore pour un mois, je pense… Sur ce, je vous laisse lire sans plus attendre.

Chapitre 57 : Le pire (Voldemort) contre-attaque.(4)

-Tiens, c'est quoi ce drôle de petit bout de papier que tu viens de recevoir, Hermione ?

-Comment, tu ne le sais pas ?

-Beeeeeeennnnnn Non. Pourquoi ? Je devrais le savoir ?

-Euhhhhh. Attends…

-…

-…

-Oui ?…

-… Oh RON !

Hermione sauta dans les bras du rouquin, horriblement géné.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

-Merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau, j'avais oublié ! Ce collier est vraiment magnifique !

-Hermione…

-Oui ?

-On est en avril, et tu n'y penses que maintenant ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre d'oublier des trucs…

-Oh, toi…

-Bon, n'empêche, tout cela ne me dis pas d'où proviennent ces places de cinéma…(1)

-Il suffit de réfléchir… Pourquoi voulais-tu que je sache ce que c'était, de toute façon ?

-Euh… (Hermione rougit) Tu veux bien ne pas te mettre en colère ?

-Pourquoi je me mettrais en colère ?

-Bon, très bien, ça commence à Noël. En plus de la tonne de livres habituelle, j'ai deux cadeaux : une collier, et un livre de la guerre des étoiles. Hors, tu étais l'un des seuls à savoir que j'étais fan. Donc, j'ai immédiatement pensé que tu me l'avais offert. J'en ai donc conclu que ce collier venait de Harry.

Ron déglutit : _Elle a pensé à Harry…_Un poids lourd semblait s'être installé dans son estomac. _Pourquoi n'a t-elle donc pas pensé à moi ?_

-Or, juste maintenant, tu viens d'être surpris par ces tickets de cinéma. Ce n'est donc pas toi qui me les as envoyé… Quelqu'un d'autre connais donc mes goûts. J'en conclu que c'est Harry, et qu'il m'a aussi envoyé ce livre à Noël… Bien que je ne sache pas comment il a réussi à savoir que j'attendais ça…

Je m'excuse vraiment pour le collier. Si j'avais su que tu me l'avais envoyé…

-Oui ?

-Non, non, rien…

-Mais ce peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui t'a envoyé ces tickets… C'est peut-être un piège.

-Oh, allons, tu deviens encore plus paranoïaque que Maugrey…

-Non, franchement, Hermione, je ne rigole pas. Il faut absolument en parler à Dumbledore. Et puis, on ne peut pas sortir de l'école comme ça…

-Bien, tu as raison, je n'y avais pas encore pensé. On y va ?

-Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de moi ?

-C'est toi qui as eu l'idée, non ?

…

-Mr Weasley, Mlle Granger ! Mais entrez donc, il ne faut pas avoir peur… Que se passe t'il cette fois ci, je ne pense pas que vous voulez me faire reprendre du véritaserum à votre air… Il n'y a rien de grave, au moins ?

-Non, professeur, c'est juste que je viens de recevoir une lettre par la poste, avec des entrées au cinéma.

-Pour le combien ?

-Euh… Le dimanche 27 avril. J'ai cinq places…

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent :

-Je pourrai venir ?

-Euh…

-Ah, ce n'est pas çà que j'étais supposé dire ?

-Ben, non, en fait, je me demande si ça ne pourrait pas être un piège de Voldemort. Il a tous les moyens de savoir que nous sommes amis avec Harry.

-Hmmm, je vois. Ce pourrait être une possibilité… DONC, il faut que vous soyez accompagnés. Bon, vous êtes déjà deux. Avec moi, ce fera trois, je suis sûr que Remus voudra aussi venir, ce fera donc quatre… Oh, mais j'y songe, vous voulez peut-être inviter quelqu'un ?

-… Euh, en fait, j'avais pensé à Ginny, Luna et Neville…

-Ah. Oui. Evidemment. Je comprends… Bon, c'est décidé, il ne me reste plus qu'à acheter des places de plus pour Remus et moi, je pense que Maugrey voudra faire le guet dehors…

-Euh… Professeur ?

-Oui monsieur Weasley ?

-Il se pourrait aussi que ces tickets soient ensorcelés, non ?

-Oh, oui, bien sur, je vérifierai. Mais personne que je connaisse ne ferait un piège aussi grossier. Même pour me faire douter quand à la source du piège…

Si c'est tout, je vais finir d'organiser tout ça, et je viendrai vous chercher dans le hall dimanche. Soyez là une demi-heure avant, puisque nous avons nos places. Nous devrons juste utiliser un portoloin un peu à l'écart… Nous devrons donc marcher.

-Mais, monsieur… Le professeur Maugrey pourra venir ? Je pensais qu'avec la guerre, il était possible qu'il ait été rappelé…

-Mais voyons Mlle Granger… Nous « savons» tous que Voldemort a été détruit, non ?

-----oooOOOooo-----

-Bien, je vous avoues qu'aucune technique n'a vraiment été inventée pour se servir de rune plus rapidement, je me doute donc bien…

-QUOI ! (Les deux élèves avaient fini par crier en même temps, après quelques secondes de réflexions sur ce que cela impliquait.)

-…Que toutes vos recherches théoriques et historiques ont été vaines… Vous avez peut-être inventé quelque chose d'intéressant en un mois ?

-…Hmmm…

-Vous n'avez pas l'air très enthousiastes… N'avez vous rien trouvé ?

-…Hmmm…Si.

-Ah, vous boudez, parce que je n'ai pas la réponse, c'est ça ?

-…Hmmm.

-Pff, vous n'êtes vraiment pas marrant, quoi, si on peut même plus rigoler un peu… Vous voulez voir ce que j'ai trouvé, moi.

-Ok, ensuite, nous montrerons nos techniques.

-Parfait Ton'Lowass. Que veut-tu donc que je fasse ?

-Hmmm. Une simple rune de ramollissement.

Et il fit apparaître devant lui un bloc de basalte.

-Du basalte ! Mais c'est une des pierres les plus dures à ramollir !

-Oui, mais vous êtes quand même un vieux maître elfique…Et le plus grand.

-Non, je ne suis pas grand, et oui, je suis vieux… Raison de plus pour me ménager… Bon, d'accord, je veux bien le faire…

Cinq fois, il rapprocha ses mains, en tordant ses doigts dans des positions différentes…Cinq fois en moins de trois secondes. A la cinquième, ses mains restèrent immobiles (2), et le bloc de basalte resta en place.

-Dommage, maître ! Votre petite démonstration de souplesse n'a pas donné grand chose… Ce bloc de basalte est toujours aussi dur.

Ce disant, il crut bon d'ajouter un petite tape sur le matériau considéré… Il se retrouva pris dans une boue noire assez dense.

-Je crois que je passe votre test ?

-Ouais, c'est bon… Harry, arrête de rigoler et viens plutôt m'aider !

Et c'est en pouffant encore de rire que Harry vint à « la rescousse » de son compagnon de cours.

- Mes chers élèves, je crois que c'est à vous à présent.

Ton'Lowass prit les devant :

-Je commence : que voulez vous que je fasses ?

-Oh, rien de bien difficile… Disons… j'aimerais bien manger des cerises…

-Des cerises ? Rien que cela…

-Cueillies sur l'arbre, si possible.

-Rien de bien difficile, hein…

Ton'Lowass claqua des doigts, et quatre cartes apparurent instantanément dans sa main. (3) Il projeta sa magie à travers en direction du sol, ou une petite tige s'éleva, se ramifia, avec feuilles, fleurs, et enfin, fruits rouges, petits, rond au bout d'une queue…

-Servez vous.

-Impressionnant.

Ti'Fall cueillit une cerise.

-Hmmm. Et parfaitement mures avec ça. Ton'Lowass, bravo. C'est vrai que le support papier est plus pratique. En plus, l'utilisation a été faite tellement bien que je suppose que ces cartes peuvent être utilisées une dizaine de fois, non ?

-En effet, j'avais d'abord essayé d'activer les runes normalement, mais ça fait trop d'énergie pour le papier… Et celui-ci est automatiquement détruit. Mais, en projetant la forme de la rune en magie à travers la feuille, si on déclanche la rune « en dehors » de la feuille, elle n'est pas détruite.

-Hmmm… Harry, ça va être a toi.

-Bien…Que dois-je faire ?

-Hmmm… Juste un sort de nettoyage, là, fait retourner ce tas de basalte de la ou il vient.

Une rune était en effet nécessaire pour transporter une telle masse dans son endroit et état d' « origine » sans la connaître exactement.

Harry pointa un doigt en avant, et une flammèche sortit de son index. Puis, d'un mouvement rapide, son doigt traça dans l'air la rune nécessaire, laissant à chaque fois un trait de feu dans les airs.

-NOOOOONNNNNNN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Harry s'effondra en se tenant le front à deux mains… Une ancienne cicatrice semblait s'être ouverte.

-Ron ! Hermione !

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

-Harry ! Contrôle toi, tu dois te contrôler…

-Mais ils vont mourir !

Harry disparut de la maison de Ti'Fall.

-Et maintenant, pire sont les choses… Mon espoir était donc vain… (4)

-Euh… Maître ? Là, j'ai pas très bien copris, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé ?

flash-back(5)

Cinq élèves attendaient impatiemment trois adultes dans le hall de Poudlard. Ceux-ci arrivèrent peu après : l'un le sourire au lèvres, l'autre paraissait fatigué, triste, et nostalgique, le troisième ne faisait que rouler de l'œil, tout en gardant sa baguette en main.

Ron ne s'était même pas posé la question de s'il voulait venir ou non : Hermione y allait, cela semblait l'intéresser, il suivrait.

Ginny, elle, avait été conquise avec Luna en mois d'une soirée par l'enthousiasme d'Hermione qui n'avait pas fait autre chose que de leurs raconter avec maints détails la moitié du premier film…Et c'était avec une impatience chargée d'imagination qu'elles attendaient le film.

Neville avait presque fait le bègue quand au fait qu'on ait pensé à lui. Il n'avait pas hésité, et paraissait enchanté de sortir hors de Poudlard avec des amis, pour se détendre.

Dumbledore leur tendis un parchemin :

-Voici le portoloin qui nous mènera à deux kilomètres du cinéma. Il est aussi le portolion de retour qui peut s'activer à n'importe quel moment par l'ordre oral « Poudlard ». Si nous sommes attaqués, nous pourrons donc rentrer sans aucun problème.

Les élèves acquiescèrent : ils connaissaient les doutes concernant cette sortie, et leurs raison. Aucune question supplémentaire ne fut posée.

-Oh, avant qu'on parte… Oui, c'est bon, j'ai bien pris de quoi acheter des pop-corn… On peut-y aller.

Et c'est six regards étonnés et un blasé braqué sur le directeur, qu'un groupe de huit personnes se saisit du parchemin et sentit une désagréable sensation de tirage au niveau du nombril.

Ce groupe « atterrit » peu après dans une zone déserte, sans personne à moins de cent cinquante trois mètres… D'après Alastor en tout cas.

Cependant, alors que le groupe se rapprochait du cinéma, Alastor se plaça à côté d'Albus :

-Deux sorciers approchent symétriquement dans ces rues : si personne ne change d'allure, ils peuvent nous intercepter.

-Bien. Continuons ainsi, nous sommes huit.

-Mais une attaque surprise…

-A deux contre huit ?

-Ils savent combien nous sommes, puisqu'ils savent où nous sommes…

-Bien. Placez vous à l'arrière : Remus prend le flanc avant gauche et moi l'avant droit.

Hermione vit les trois adultes se placer autour d'eux, après un court conciliabule : (7)

-Ron ?

-Oui. Ah, d'accord.

Hermione avait pris sa baguette en main : ils allaient être attaqués.

L'attaque survint : immédiatement, les adultes créèrent un bouclier, et tendirent le parchemins aux élèves d'un air qui ne semblait tolérer aucune incartade.

Les trois élèves posèrent leurs mains sur le parchemin, et Dumbledore prononça :

-Poudlard.

Le parchemin s'évanouit en même temps que Luna, Neville et Ginny.

-Quoi, mais…

-Nos doigts ont glissé…

-Au combat !

Le bouclier qu'avait lancé Remus venait de s'effondrer. Les attaquants étaient bien au nombre de deux… Et ce sous nombre ne semblait pas les inquiéter outre mesure. Ils jetèrent des sorts à une telles vitesse qu' Albus et Maugrey y reconnurent la technique peut utilisée de relachage de sort…

Un sorcier puissant pouvait programmer une baguette pour jeter une centaine de sorts en une seconde, si il était puissant.

Et le sorcier qui avait jeté le sort était certainement puissant. Les adultes durent jeter des boucliers, mais deux sorts touchèrent Hermione et Ron :

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis, sous les yeux horrifiés de Dumbledore, les vêtements de ses deux élèves se teintèrent d'une vive lumière bleue…

Hermione et Ron disparurent en même temps que les agresseurs.

_NON ! Il faut absolument que je prévienne Harry. Il ne me pardonnera pas une telle erreur cette fois-ci._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Hermione et Ron apparurent dans un certain cimetière (6). Voldemort et ses Mangemorts les entouraient.

Ron jeta le sort de pétrification le plus fort possible sur l'adversaire qui se trouvait en fasse de lui. Voldemort, car c'était lui, leva sa baguette : le sort disparu dans les airs et les baguettes des deux élèves furent attirés par une force inimaginable vers le seigneur des ténèbres. (4)

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

-Allons, allons, chers invités. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'allez pas mourir… Pas tout de suite.

Voldemort se tu sur ces paroles peu engageantes, et sembla penser à quelque chose, ou à quelqu'un …

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

(1) Avril… Cinéma… Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

(2) Naruto ? Qui c'est ça ? Comment cela, je ne suis qu'un copieur invétéré ?

(3) CC Sakura ? Comment cela ? Je ne comprends pas… Yu-Gi-Oh ? Faudrait savoir… Pourquoi voulez vous que je me sois inspiré de quoi que ce soit !

(4)L'empire contre-attaque ? Oui, il se pourrait bien, j'ai dit il se POURRAIT qu'il y ait une ou deux références passagères… Mais pas du tout appuyées, hein. Peut-être aussi dans les chapitres suivant, mais bon.

(5) J'essaye de ne pas trop en faire, mais, là, je ne pouvais pas écrire ce qu'il se passait à deux endroits au même moment en même temps. C'est donc un petit flash back. Il y en aura d'autres plus tard, mais à chaque fois, ce sera pour expliquer quelques détails, ou pour en rajouter certains que je ne pouvais pas inclure sans être trop prévisible.

(6) Je crois qu'il y a une description quelque part…

(7) « long entretetient plus ou moins secret et suspect »

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

**kobe23 **Whaaa ! la crise cardiaque ! Je regarde ma messagerie : Vous avez 42 nouveau messages ! J'ai cru que les pubs avaient trouvé mon addresse… Enfin, ouf ! Ca venait que de Ffiction ! Mais tu lis drôlement vite, dis donc ! Si je regarde la fréquence à laquelle tu as envoyé tout ca. (et auquel tu continue, alors que j'écrit cela.) En tout cas, ca me fait du boulot pour répondre. Ca me fait même réviser ma fic…Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

56. Et voici la dernière que j'attendais pour poster. Enfin, merci pour toutes ces reviews… Ca fait. Un dixième du total, sinon plus !

55. Oui mais bon on va faire comm si pearce que autrement, c'est pas fini.

54. Oui, mia il ne vas pas servir tout de suite.

53. Merci

52. Et bien, Poudlard et le monde elfique ont la même source de magie… Si l'un tombe, l'autre aussi. C'est ce que j'appelle un lien.

51. C'est noël, tout le monde est content.

50. Il sera prêt à temps pour être utilisé…

49. Eh oui

48. Ouaip. Ca a été dur de trouver comment ces deux là s'en sortiraient.

47. Démonstration de puissance chez qui ? Mais c'est vrai que Harry fait fort… Mais il s'était chargé en absorbant le feu, alors…

46. Avec moi oui, on risque de tout voir. Mais ce n'est pas fini.

45. Oui, le niveau augmente, et ce n'est pas fini.

44.

43. Et encore, il est pas mort, il a eut de la chance.

42. Pour l'instant, pour l'intant. Seuls les plus stupides sont interessés au début.

41. Ti'Fall s'est aussi un peu laissé faire : il n'a pas attaqué.

40. Ca, c'est une surprise pour plus tard… A vous d'essayer de deviner si vous voulez… Ya un indice (**et seuls ceux qui lisent cette réponse le savent.)**

39. Je suis sadique ! !

38. Oui, mais il reste humain. Voir même gamin… Il lui arrive de faire des erreurs.

37. Je ne te le fais pas dire, les gens sont VRAIMENT TRES cons.

36. Il s'est fait écraser… au sens propre du terme.

35. Tom n'a pas entièrement réussi… Mais assez quand même…

34. Encore un qui s'est incrusté ! Qu'est ce que ca m'énerve… Enfin. Il servira bien dans la suite de l'histoire.

33. Oui, tout le monde est stupide… Un des traits caractéristiques del'humanité est pour moi la crétinerie… à l'heur actuelle en tout cas.

32. Oui, on lui a menti… Et à l'insu de son plein gré…

31. Et ouais…

30. Non, c'est pas gagné, et de toute façon, ca ne le sera jamais. C'est pas SON arme.

29. Hermione fini toujours par avoir les réponses en tout cas.

28. Ca, tu peux le dire.

27. Oui.

26. Mais c'était juste. J'ai eut toutes les peines du monde à trouver un moyen… Moyen qui s'est d'ailleurs incrusté sans être prévu dans MON histoire.

25. Mais il a dit la vérité.

24. Et non…

23.

22. Et ouais, ce salop de voldie a osé dénaturer les jolis dragons !

21. L'indice était la lettre de Harry. Mais cela n'aidera pas en fait.

20. Et oui… et moi aussi.

19. Des CONSEQUENCES, oui, il ne sait pas vriament ce qu'il s'est passé, mais l'armée des ténèbres, il l'a sut… ca à fait des marques dans l'histoire quand même.

18. Ce ne va pas être si simple. J'aime bien être sadique. ..

17. Star Wars ? A bon ? (Et c'est pas la dernière fois.)

16. Tu as deviné !

15. Oui, Harry a bien aidé sur ce coup ci.

14. Oui… Mais c'est de sa faute, il n'a pas réfléchi avant…

13. Tu as deviné du premier coup que c'était Malfoy ? Bravo !

12. Eh, oui…

11. Merci

10. Ca, tu peux le dire…rogue va rester sur le cul (j'adore le faire réfléchir)

9. Ca, il ne pourra plus « jouer » avec, c'est sûr… Mais s'en servir…

8. Eh, oui, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois…

7. SI, si…

6. Harry (et moi) décidera du moment.

5. Eh, oui, Ron devient bien intelligent.

4. Tom « retrouvera » Harry, si, si… Enfin, ils se rencontrerons.

3. Merci

2. Maitre yoda ? A bon ? Vraiment ? Je pensais pas, pourtant ….

1. Oui,Sirius a raison.

**cloclochette** merci . Demande, quand tu ne comprends pas…

Et oui, Harry a pris un PEU de plomb dans le cerveau…  
Hmmm… un peu, oui, bien sur, mais comme toute magie assez forte en fait.  
Oui, oui, je suis sadique. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'action. Et les explications… Faut dire si je n'en met pas assez, mais je ne pense pas en mettre trop. Par contre, la fin sera bourrée d'explications « chaintes ». désolé.

**mystyck** Merci ! Ouah ! une lectrice anglaise ! Je ne te réponds pas dans ta langue pour ne pas l'écorcher, même si j'arrive assez bien à la comprendre. Merci beaucoup !

**rushia** Retrouvailles Draco Harry ? Hmm pourquoi pas. SI j'en fais ce sera dans longtemps, et je sais ce que ca va donner.

Thealie Camouflage de Voldie qui se cache, pourquoi ? Enfin, merci de ta review.

**cedricpotter** Merci. Je pensais faire retourner Harry à Poudlard pour les exam de seconde année…

Zabou Merci.

Sahada C'est l'inpiration qui me trouve ! sauf pour certains chapitres ou je galère vraiment…

**David** Pour la question énregétique du sabre, je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une petite erreur, mais bon, je ne vais pas chercher à expliquer à fond tant que personne ne me demande la théorie complête. Mais, ce qui est sur, c'est qu'à même énergie fournie, le laser rouge est moins énergiétique que le bleu.

Le dernier paragraphe, c'était juste Voldie… Il revient ! !

**Fiero** Ca a été un peu plus long qu'une minute… tu n'est pas mort ? Merci de me lire en tout cas.

satya Voilà voilà…Merci de me reviewer.

**onarluca** Heuh… Je crois pas que Harry rentre à Poudlard avant les exams…de septième année. Pourquoi ? Merci pour ta review en tout cas.


	58. Le retour de Harry

Chapitre 58 : Le retour de Harry

Harry sentit une présence dans son esprit : Dumbledore… Puis une autre… Voldemort. Cette deuxième présence repoussa la première avec une telle puissance que Harry fut aveuglé par la douleur… Puis uns image se forma dans sa tête : un cimetière… Et Ron et Hermione aux mains des mangemorts…

Il leva la main vers eux et dit :

-Bien, qui veut passer en premier ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'allez pas mourir, pas tout de suite… Après tout, un petit doloris n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, non ?

Ron fit un pas en avant, se plaçant devant Hermione.

-Oh, comme c'est charmant… Le brave et courageux Gryffondor se sacrifient pour que sa belle ne souffre pas…

-RON ! NON ! ! ! Il va te tuer.

La seule réponse de Ron fut un sourire en coin.

-Je t'aime !

Ron répondit alors, tout en conservant son sourire :

-Je sais. (1)

Il se prit alors de plein fouet le doloris, et s'effondra en criant.

-Harry ! Contrôle toi, tu dois apprendre à te contrôler…

-Mais ils vont mourir !

Harry disparut de la maison de Ti'Fall.

Voldemort stoppa immédiatement le sort. Ron restait allongé par terre, le corps parcouru de spasmes.

-Oh, mais voici le sauveur !

-Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi.

-Moi, rien, juste, je voulais que tu assistes à la mort de tes amis les plus chers… Que préfères-tu : Avada Kedavra, explosion, lente crémation, poison, décapitation….

-NONNNN !

Mais Voldemort arrêta immédiatement Harry : il venait de sourire.

-Qu'y a t'il ?

-Je te remercie, jeune Potter, tu es vraiment trop facile à berner.

-…

-Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est pourtant simple… Tu as eut peur… En ma présence.

Harry sentit un immense poids écraser son ventre. Son visage était terrifié.

-Oh… Tu as l'air de comprendre… Tu connaissais donc déjà mes plans ? A vrai dire, cela m'arrange. La peur que tu ressens encore à l'heure actuelle va bien me servir, laisse la peur t'envahir…Bien, c'est cela.

Harry se redressa.

-Non. C'est bon, de toute façon, même si tu peux le faire, il y a encore des moyens pour t'arrêter. Tu vas payer pour t'en être pris à mes amis !

Harry prit sa baguette et lança un sort de pétrification (2)

Voldemort fit un signe à ses Mangemorts, qui transplanèrent. Ce qu'il fit lui aussi, après avoir lancé un dernier rire moqueur à son ennemi juré. Le sort passa la où il se trouvait pour frapper une gerbe de fleurs ornant une tombe, qui se changea immédiatement en granite.

-Harry ! Qu'est ce que !

-ET merde ! Il m'a bien eut ce connard !

-Harry ?

-Bonjour Hermione, tout va bien ?

-Et bien à vrai dire, Ron est toujours inconscient… et…

-Vous êtes tous les deux inconscients ! Qu'est ce que vous faisiez en dehors de Poudlard !

-Et bien, on avait quand même Dumbledore avec nous, et…

-Il ne vous a pas renvoyé à Poudlard ?

-Si, mais …

-Ramène le tout de suite à l'infirmerie avec ce portoloin : infirmerie de poudlard suffit à l'activer… Je dois partir.

Harry disparu de nouveau en laissant Hermione, seule, au beau milieu d'un cimetière, Ron plus mort que vif à ses côtés, et une feuille dans sa main, qui venait de reprendre une couleur verte.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Une silhouette sombre apparue dans le Highlands. Voldemort admira un instant son œuvre. Un premier cercle de runes de deux kilomètres de diamètre encerclait un complexe magique assez important, et le protégeait de tout apport de matière extérieure …

Après l'avoir activé, Voldemort marcha jusqu'au deuxième cercle de runes, qui, une fois activé, empêchait aussi tout échange d'énergie avec une sphère de neuf cent mètres de rayon.

Il l'activa de telle sorte que rien ne puisse pénétrer cette sphère. La seconde partie s'activerait d'elle même quand ses douze plus fidèles mangemorts seraient obligés de fuir à travers.

La horde de démons mineurs qu'il avait assemblé en ce lieu entre deux cercles de runes s'écarta pour lui laisser un chemin jusqu'à son trône. Même si cette foule était agitée, le chemin d'honneur était impeccablement rectiligne… Voldemort activa les runes, qui liaient tous les démons présents aux énergies du lieu, pour créer un lien avec le monde des ténèbres. Déjà, celles-ci commençaient à s'infiltrer dans le monde, et l'obscurité présente depuis l'activation du premier cercle fut plus noire encore.

De l'extérieur, le ciel bleu se couvrait d'une spirale de nuages plus noirs que l'ébène.

Ses douze mangemorts étaient répartis en cercle autour du dernier cercle, qui entourait un octagramme (3). A chaque extrémité devait être placée un ingrédient du rituel :

Un réceptacle contenait déjà un concentré de toute la haine que Voldemort pouvait ressentir.

A la haine et au désespoir de son ennemi vint s'ajouter sa peur.

Du sang était contenu dans deux réceptacles… et un homme inconscient attendait à une autre.

Voldemort s'en approcha, et, sans hésiter, le tua d'un coup de dague.

En quelques pas, il fut assis sur son trône, un trône d'ébène, de basalte et d'améthyste. Et il commença à répandre son énergie dans le rituel, imprégnant de tous les ingrédients l'octagramme.

L'atmosphère qui régnait à présent était irrespirable. Chaque partie suintait d'une puissance obscure et malfaisante, presque liquide. L'agitation des démons augmentait d'instant en instant.

Cette énergie croissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de l'invocation que Voldemort, sur son trône, dictait d'une voix d'outre tombe.

Peter Pettigrow ne tint pas plus d'une minute, et fuya, ayant plus peur du lieu ou il se trouvait que d'une probable punition de son maître.

Le mangemort suivant attendit dix minutes…

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les démons s'étaient tous figés dans une attitude de criante mêlée de respect. Deux mangemorts résistaient encore. Severus Rogue se tenait face à Lucius Malfoy. Mais, alors que Voldemort finissait de prononcer son dernier mot, ils furent obligés de fuir à leur tour.

Leur dernière vision de leur maître fut alors leur maître entouré d'une aura noire un rictus sauvage aux lèvres, et, devant lui, une spirale de ténèbres s'ouvrant dans le sol, d'où les effluves maléfiques provenaient avec une intensité défiant l'imagination.

Le diable en personne se tenait à présent devant Lord Voldemort.

-Que me veux tu mortel ?

-Ton pouvoir. Je veux le château des ténèbres.

-Sais tu ce que cela te coûtera ?

-Oui, rien, mon âme est déjà mille fois damnée. Et je sais aussi ce que cela apportera aux deux partis.

-Comment toi, un simple mortel, peut-il avoir encore la force de s'exprimer pareillement face à moi ?

-Je ne suis pas un simple mortel.

-Voici le contrat. Lis le avant de le signer.

Après une lecture intensive, Voldemort opina, et signa.

-Tu auras une puissance inégalée et inégalable sur Terre, si tu fais tout pour que ce contrat soit valable. Il le sera dans deux mois, à la fin de la construction de ce château.

Ces paroles dites, il disparu, et les démons s'éparpillèrent dans le cercle de deux kilomètres de diamètre, pour commencer la construction.

-----oooOOOooo-----

-Je suppose qu'il a réussi ?

Ti'Fall avait un zeste de reproche dans sa voix.

-Oui, je suis désolé.

-Heureusement ! Imagine si tu ne l'étais pas.

A côté, Ton'Lowass avait blêmi :

-Alors, ça veut dire… On va tous mourir ?

-Maître ?

-Je n'ai pas eut le temps de tous lui expliquer. Non, nous n'allons pas tous mourir. Il reste un dernier espoir. La flamme verte. Une magie si puissante, qu'elle pourrait détruire la lune.

-IMPOSSIBLE ! Personne ne serait assez puissant pour…

Ton'Lowass suivit le regard de son maître.

-… Et sûrement pas un humain.

-Hélas, je vais te contredire… Il faut bien un humain pour réaliser ce sort… Toute magie prévue doit aussi prévoir un empêchement, pour que l'équilibre ne soit pas rompu. Tel est la loi du monde. Ainsi, si le rituel d'appel au diable est quasi-impossible à réaliser, la flamme verte l'est aussi. Un humain doit s'allier avec un être magique… Un dragon.

-Un DRAGON ! Mais …

-Pas de mais. En route pour la Roumanie. Ton'Lowass, tu peux venir aussi si tu veux, mais sache que m'occuper de Harry est devenu ma priorité.

-Bien maître. Je comprends._ Et je comprends aussi ce qu'un humain vient faire chez les elfes… Si il est le seul à pouvoir battre un sorcier capable de faire CA…_

…

-Ti'Fall ? Pourquoi sommes nous devant l'entrée du complexe de la réserve ? Je suis quand même connu et recherché dans ce monde-ci…

-Mais… Je nous ai juste fait voyager là où les protections sur ce domaine étaient les plus faibles.

-Et comment sommes nous sensés pénétrer à l'intérieur ?

-En demandant ?

-Mais non, ça ne marchera jamais ! Harry ferma les yeux pour imaginer la scène. Déjà, ils nous prendront pour des fous. Ensuite, si nous pouvons pénétrer dans la réserve, ce sera sous constante vigilance. Vous savez, il y a des lois…On ne peut pas faire ce qu'on veut avec…

-Monsieur ?…Monsieur s'il vous plait ?

Harry rouvrit les yeux et vit, catastrophé, Ti'Fall agiter la main vers un garde à l'intérieur de la réserve.

-Oh non… Pourquoi ne m'écoute-t-on jamais !

Le garde en question s'approcha…_ Il est plutôt grand, musclé… ROUX ! Oh, non… Pas ça ! _

-Harry ! ? ! ? ! C'est bien toi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Attends, il faut que je prév…

-----oooOOOooo-----

Hermione était au chevet de Ron. Madame Pomfresh lui avait annoncé qu'il reprendrait bientôt ses esprits. Elle avait bien sûr aussi marmonné contre ces sorts qu'on osait lancer à des « gamins sans défense », alors qu'ils ne devraient même pas exister.

Elle pestait aussi contre la guerre, contre Dumbledore, et contre tout ce qui pouvait la faire travailler plus.

Ron bougea.

-Hmm…

Hermione se pencha brusquement vers lui.

-Mes yeux ! Je ne vois plus rien.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est qu'un effet temporaire de la potion de guérison… L'effet se dissipera dans quelques heures.

-Mais… ?… Hermione ?

-Oui.

-Euh…

Il fut interrompu par un baiser.

_Pourquoi ? Hein ? _OOOHHHHH_…._

Sa figure sembla soudain s'éclairer d'une prise subite de conscience : _Alors ce n'était pas seulement un rêve !…_

-----oooOOOooo-----

Voldemort, assis sur son trône, réfléchissait.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'y a t'il eut aucune attaque. C'était le dernier moment d'espoir qu'ils pouvaient avoir, non ? La construction commencée, rien ne peut l'arrêter. C'est ce que toutes mes sources s'accordent à dire… La Peur, oui, ce doit être ça. Ils sont effrayés par ma puissance, ils savent que rien ne pourra me contrer, qu'ils sont perdus. Ils se terrent pour les derniers mois qu'ils ont encore à vivre…_

_J'aurais bien voulu une petite attaque d'un commando suicide… C'eut été drôle, de voire leur folle détermination griffondorque face à ma toute puissance…_

_Mais c'est quand même rageant… Toutes ces protections pour… Rien. Pas une seule petite attaque à repousser. C'est vraiment trop facile. Enfin, mon règne absolu se présente sous les meilleurs auspices qui soient._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dumbledore recueilli dans son bureau un Severus Rogue dans l'état de délabrement le plus avancé qu'il n'avait jamais atteint.

Le regard perdu dans le vague, les yeux écarquillés, et hagard, le visage blême, les bras pendants le long de son corps… Plus rien ne semblait réagir. Le professeur ressemblait à une coquille vide.

Chose encore plus grave montrant son grave état : lorsque le directeur le proposa un chocolat chaux, celui-ci fut immédiatement accepté et avalé. Pourtant, le professeur en potions ne s'était jamais abaissé à prendre du chocolat en remède à une faiblesse mentale.

Une demi-heure plus tard et une incroyable dose de remèdes en tout genres absorbés, le professeur de potion semblait retrouver ses esprits.

-Oh, noooonnnn…. Il se prit la tête à deux mains et s'effondra sur le bureau.

-Allons, allons, rien n'est jamais perdu…

Le professeur se redressa, sortit une fiole du revers de sa cape, et la vida d'un trait :

-Ca va mieux… mais non, là, la fin du monde arrive sans aucun obstacle.

-Il y a toujours un obstacle pour qui veut faire quoi que ce soit.

-Tous les obstacles seront des mouches face à un rouleau compresseur…

-Pourquoi êtes vous si défaitiste !

-Je l'ai vu, professeur, j'ai vu le Diable arriver… Voldemort à ses pouvoirs… Plus rien ne peut l'arrêter maintenant…

-Si vous le dites !

Le directeur haussa les épaules.

-Quoi ! Vous aussi vous abandonnez, mais …?

Le directeur se tourna vers Severus Rogue, et lui sourit.

-Bien, il y a du progrès… Vous acceptez maintenant qu'un espoir soit possible. C'est ça, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne baisserai pas les bras s'il faut que je les garde levés… Mais j'ai peur que cette situation ne soit pas de mon ressort, je suis trop vieux… Enfin, je ne vous dit pas sur qui je compte, cela vous mettrait sur les nerf…

Potter ! Encore et toujours Potter ! Il m'énerve ! Il n'a pas à se charger de régler tous les problèmes ! 

-----oooOOOooo-----

(1) Quoi, ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

(2) Non, pas prétrificus totalus, plutôt petrinum totum…

(3) octagramme : comme pentagramme, mais à huit branches : il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le faire régulier. Essayez, vous verez bien.

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

**Beuh ! **Seulement 8 reviews ! j'en ai eut plus de 56 la dernière semaine ! ca change ! enfin… Vous savez quoi ? Plus vous metterez de reviews, et mieux je pourrai tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, quoi… C'est vrai, le nombre de reviews influe sur mon humeur, qiu influe sur mon inspiration, qui influe sur la qualité de mes chapitres et ma viteese d'écriture. Et puis, même pour dire que c'était vraiment nul, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer des reviews ! ! ! !

**flapoune** coucou!  
Merci de ta review et de tes compliments. C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas vu de review « flapoune ». Mais, c'est vrai, ya des périodes ou on est moins productif que d'autres… Je comprend que tu ne laisse pas de review à chaque fois, même si cela me manque un peu…

Harry Potter est parfaitement compréhenssible en anglais ( enfin, surtout après avoir lu plus de cinq fois chaque livre en français )

-les misérables (beurk ! ! ! j'ai commencé, et c'est même pas drôle.)  
-si c'est un homme (connais pas).  
-l'illusion comique (connais pas.)  
- sans compter que j'ai quand mme des devoirs...(bien sûr )  
-et que je dois lire des extraits de la bible et des évangils histoire d'avoir uh peu de culture G (je lis la bible en ce moment : pas des extraits… je dois dire que il y a des passages où ils ne sont pas foulés : répétitions sur répétitions pendant une centaine de pages…)  
-plus éviddement les incontournables nouveau chapitre des merveilleuses fictions que je lis ... et ça je peux te dire que je n'abandonnerai aps!(normal ! je sais que j'écrit bien ! je suis fort ; hein ! Aieuh ! Mes chevilles ! )  
Ma sœur ese allé un an en australie pour apprendre l'anglais : et ca a été réussi : à son arrivée :

-« Est-ce que je pourrais « avoir » un bain ? »  
Totalment anglophone !  
Merci pour cette review, même si elle était remplie de conneries… ce qui est à vrai dire bien marrant.

Nymphodora Tonks Ti'Fall n'a peur que d'un seul pouvoir de Harry, les autres, il en craint les conséquences possibles. ET une des deux explications viendra bientôt, l'autre, pas avant un certain temps.

**darkrogue** Merci

Sahada à Dimanche prochain.

Lyls Et voilà, Voldy a réussi !

Thealie Merci

**kobe23** Merci beaucoup !

Zabou Eh oui, "Harry Sauveur du Monde" est arrivé ! Mais je me demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne pas venir… C'était exactement ce que Volemort voulait…


	59. Un nouvel espoir

Chapitre 59 : Un nouvel espoir.

…Quoique. Non, si tu te caches, je ne dois prévenir personne. Enfin, c'est tout de même bon de te voir. Tu sais que maman s'est fait un sang d'encre à ton sujet… Enfin, maintenant, elle s'est calmée…

-Charlie, si tu veux bien, nous allons nous camoufler, et si c'est possible, te parler dans un endroit plus à l'écart ?

-Ce n'est pas un piège au moins ? Enfin, je suppose que je peux me débrouiller pour faire quelque chose comme ça, oui…

…

-Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-C'est simple ! Nous voulons juste aller vivre un moment dans cette réserve.

-QUOI ! (Trois têtes effarées se tournèrent vers Ti'Fall.)

-Ben… Oui, pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes au courant que c'est bourré de dragons, là dedans ?

-Ah, mais j'y compte bien.

-Ils sont très nerveux en ce moment. Un huluberlu s'est décidé à voler le plus d'œufs possibles.

Harry siffla de colère entre ses dents :

-Voldemort…

-Et Norbert est très, très protecteur.

-« Norbert » ? Vous donnez des noms aux dragons, maintenant ?

-En fait, et bien…

-Oh, laisse tomber, dit Harry, je leur raconterai…

-QUOI ! Attends, Harry, tu viens de me dire que tu _connais_ un dragon. Ton'Lowass parraissait proche de l'apoplexie

-Ben… Oui. C'est un de mes amis qui l'a élevé durant son premier mois et….

-Un de tes AMIS l'a élevé !

-Oui, et alors ?

-Ils sont fous ces humains !

Alors que Ton'Lowass montrait un effarement total, Ti'Fall, lui, paraissait à la fois soulagé, et très, très intéressé.

-Mais alors ! Ca change tout ! Il y aura peut-être une chance… Mais ce sera vraiment un cas extraordinaire ! Enfin, il faut dire que de toute façon, le cas est déjà extraordinaire… Mais là…

Euh, encore une chose, qu'entendez vous par « très protecteur » ? Les dragons ont toujours été assez territoriaux, non ?

-Certes, certes… Mais après des attaques répétées visant le vol d'œufs, les dragons se sont organisés, même si personne ne pouvait s'attendre à un tel comportement. Et, dans cette réserve, le dragon au souffle le plus puissant, et aussi l'un des plus forts en toutes catégories, bien qu'assez jeune, a été « élu » comme « chef ».

-Elu ?

-Tous nos observateurs, capturés, puis relâchés après avoir été mis en contact avec Norbert … et après avoir eut la frousse de leur vie, ont signalé que tout se rapportait à cet unique dragon. A vrai dire, nous ne savons pas encore très bien ce qu'il se passe, et plusieurs questions restent en suspend. Par exemple, quel est ce nouvel accès d'intelligence.

Ti'Fall sourit.

-Je vois… Alors nous pouvons allez voir Norbert sans aucun problème ?

-Si vous êtes suicidaires… Il nous connaît tous, et nous a bien fait comprendre de ne plus pénétrer dans l'intérieur de la réserve sans y être invité. A mon avis, une nouvelle intrusion serait, ou a été punie par une cuisson rapide.

Gardant le sourire, Ti'Fall continua.

-C'est vrai, les dragons ne sont pas souvent en colère (1) … Mais nous tenons à y aller. Harry ? Tu es d'accord ?

-Bien sûr… Euh, j'espère qu'il crache des flammes plutôt que d'utiliser ses griffes ?

-La plupart des dragons agissent ainsi avec les sorciers, oui, pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir si je ne courrai pas trop de risques de me fatiguer.

-Te « fatiguer » ! Ma parole ! Mais tu es devenu totalement fou, si tu n'as pas très bien compris, c'est du suicide que d'aller là bas !

-Oh… Mais je ne compte pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Bon, d'accord, écoute, si tu ne veux pas me croire, contacte Dumbledore. Mais je ne veux aucune autre fuite. Et il te dira que tu aurais du m'écouter.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Parfaitement.

-Bon, bien, alors, si vous êtes sur de vous, vous pouvez y aller. Et, une dernière chose avant que vous partiez… Ne serait-il pas préférable que j'oublie cela pendant un certain temps ?

Alors que Harry et Ton'Lowass restaient étonnés, Ti'Fall répondit.

-Vous avez l'habitude de prendre des précautions… Très bien, vos mémoires concernant ces quelques minutes seront mises sous sortilège de fidélitas, ou quelque chose comme ça, quand nous serons hors de vue. Harry sera gardien du secret, et pourra vous les révéler dès qu'il le souhaitera, ou, involontairement à sa mort.

-C'est possible, ça ?

-Euh… C'est de la magie, pourquoi ? Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser…

-Hmm hmmm…

_Ouah ! Un sort comme ça existe ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler ! J'espère que Harry est devenu assez fort… Tiens, au fait je ne lui ai pas demandé pourquoi… Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi ?_

_Ah, oui, c'est vrai, j'inspectais les protections de ce périmètre. Houlà mais je ne suis pas en avance, là, c'est bizarre. Un blanc pareil ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Enfin, j'aurai la réponse un jour… Pourquoi je pense ça, moi ?_

_Oh, et puis si c'est vrai tant mieux, si c'est pas vrai tant pis… Il faut que je continue mon boulot._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Au bout d'un petit kilomètre, Ti'Fall dit trois mots :

-Dans trois secondes.

A peine eurent-il le temps de compter jusqu'à trois que deux langues de flammes apparurent de part et d'autre du groupe pour les envelopper.

Deux dragons apparurent, pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts. Mais les trois humanoïdes visés ne semblaient pas avoir subit une seule petite brûlure. Voulant réitérer, ils s'aperçurent que des liens invisibles et très solides les empêchaient de cracher la moindre petite flamme.

L'homme le plus petit leur parla :

_-Pourriez vous nous conduire jusqu'à votre chef ?_

_-Les dragons n'ont pas de chef ! Qui êtes vous, humains pour oser nous parler ainsi ! _

_-Moi ? Euh, il doit y avoir erreur… Je ne suis pas à proprement parler humain. On pourrait dire elfe dans mon cas. Mais les dragons n'agissent pas de concert non plus, pourtant, là, vous voilà deux à nous chasser, et vous ne vous êtes même pas disputés… C'est donc que vous vous êtes organisés. Il doit donc y avoir un chef, je me trompe ?_

_-OUI !_

_-Laisse tomber, on va le conduire jusqu'à LUI, s'il le veut. De toute façon, ils ne feront pas « long feu »._

_-Ouais, ça, tu peux le dire._

_-Vous ! Accrochez vous à mes griffes, nous y allons._

Ti'Fall, suivit de près par ses élèves s'accrochèrent au griffes du dragon qui semblait le plus coopérant. Et ils furent soulevés dans les airs avec une force incroyable.

Quelques instants et un vol très éprouvant plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au centre de la réserve. Une flamme bleue leur barra la route :

_-Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ! Le lieu de couvaison n'est pas accessible à n'importe qui. L'avez vous oublié ?_

_-Mais, c'est que… ILS nous on obligés à…_

_-ILS ? Vous voulez parler de ces minables..._

_-Eh, ne nous traitez pas de minables !_

_-Harry ! Tu viens d'attirer l'attention sur nous, là…_

_-Comment osez vous, et comment pouvez vous me parler ! _

_-Par la pensée, tout simplement ! _

_-Mais …_

_-Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait « minables »._

_-Ils veulent LE voir._

_-AH, bon ? Et bien je vais le chercher… Vous pouvez rester immobiles. Au moindre mouvement suspect, vous risquez d'être purement calcinés._

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il leur tourna le dos, et s'envola.

Une minute plus tard, un grondement retentit, et l'horizon s'illumina d'une boule orangée. Le dragon ne se posa même pas devant Ti'Fall et ses élèves : ils entendirent juste un _« Il arrive»_ étouffé par la vitesse de fuite du dragon.

Le dragon qui se posa devant eux n'avait pourtant rien de si spécial : un Norvégien à Crête tout ce qu'il y a de plus Norvégien, donc les plaques dorsales étaient douce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il inspira :

_-Je connais cette magie, je connais cette odeur…_

_-Bonj…_

Le souffle de Norbert les balaya.

_-…jour._

_-Ah… Euh… désolé… Tu es… Harry si je me souviens bien ? _

_-Oui._

_-La mémoire des dragons est assez conséquente, mais je dois dire que je ne m'inquiétais que très peu de mon extérieur en ces temps là… Au fait. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie._

_-TU LUI AS ?…_Ton'Lowass avait une expression d'horreur et d'incompréhention sur son visage.

_-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

_-C'est mon maître, et un camarade. En fait, nous étions venus pour demander l'aide d'un dragon pour sauver le monde. C'est ça, Maître ?_

_-Vous voulez sans doute parler du rituel de magie sombre qui a tout chamboulé ?_

_-Oui. Vous l'avez ressentit ? _Ti'Fall paraissait d'un coup interessé.

_-Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? Harry, lui, commençait à perdre pied. Et Ti'Fall dut faire des explications plus approfondies._

_-L'équilibre des forces terrestres a été chamboulé. Le Mal est venu sur terre. Ce déséquilibre a pu être ressentit chez les espèces qui ont naturellement un lien profond avec la magie._

_-Mais venons en au fait, comment ça, sauver le monde ?_

-« _Le seigneur des dragons de la mer du chaos »_

_-Mais c'est une légende ! … Oh non ! Mais alors ! _

_-Et oui. _

_-Bien, il faudra donc y arriver. Je n'y croyais pas. Cette légende que tous les dragons connaissent au fond de leur cœur…La seule arme neutre pouvant rivaliser avec les déséquilibres… Attendez moi ici. Je dois régler quelques affaires. Je ne souhaite pas que nos oeufs se fassent voler pendant que j'aurai le dos tourné. Harry mets ce temps à profit pour instruire tes amis de tous ce qu'ils semblent ignorer, et de prévoir des réponses aux questions que j'aurai. A bientôt._

Norbert décolla, manquant de faire tomber Harry et les autres.

-Et bien cela c'est passé mieux que je ne l'aurai imaginé.

-Maître ? Puis-je savoir comment vous l'aviez imaginé ? Nous avons : Un été découvert par un humain. Deux nous avons du modifier son esprit. Trois, penser avec une espèce qui a de telles barrière naturelles fait hyper mal à la tête. Quatre, nous avons été pris pour cible de flammes deux fois.

-Oui, c'est vrai je dois dire que nous avons eut un accueil chaleureux.

-Chaleureux ! Mais vous rigolez ! Sans mon bouclier…

-Ah, oui, peut-être était-ce un peu fort. Mais bon. Vous avez survécu non ?

-NOUS ?

-Et bien, je suis toujours prisonnier, ne l'oublions pas.

-MAIS…

-Une simple projection. Et maintenant, Harry, si tu nous racontais ?

-Hedwige !

-Hein ?

-C'est vrai, elle semble s'impatienter. Elle n'arrête pas de me tourner autour.

Harry activa son lien.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ton énergie magique a-t-elle changé ?

-Aie, pile ce qui m'inquiétait.

-Comment cela, ce qui vous inquiétait, maître ?

-Il t'a déjà demandé de l'appeler Ti'Fall.

-C'est vrai. Hedwige, je te remercie.

-Pour répondre à ta question, Harry vient d'activer un autre lien qu'il s'était forgé. Ainsi, cela a modifié la teneur de sa magie et…

-QUOI !

-Eh mais j'ai rien fais, moi !

-Harry, tais toi, je dois régler ça avec Hedwige. Bon, Hedwige, s'il te plait, ne soit pas si possessive…

-Je ne suis pas possessive ! C'est juste que je ne veux pas que Harry partage d'autres liens !

-Pourquoi cela ?

-C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas.

-Et si Harry veut ?

-Je m'en fiche je ne veux pas.

-Et si c'est nécessaire pour la survie du monde ?

-Euh………

-Et qu'il ne pourra pas rester tout le temps au près de Harry comme toi ?

-… C'est qui d'abord ?

Ti'Fall sourit. Ce n'avait pas été si dur après tout.

-Un dragon, il s'appelle Norbert.

Harry eut un souffle méprisant et un haussement d'épaules :

-Au moins, il vole, lui aussi. Mais je veux le voir.

-Très bien. Harry ? Tu peux faire venir Hedwige ici ?

-Bien sûr !

Harry eut l'air de se concentrer. Puis disparu, laissant place à une chouette. Quelques instants plus tard, la chouette disparaissait pour laisser la place à Harry.

-Je n'y arrive pas.

-Pffff… C'est trop drôle !

-Vraiment, Harry, arrête de faire le mariole, et Hedwige, je ne voie vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Ton'Lowass, lui, n'apréciait apparemment pas ces facéties.

-Harry. Tu dois penser que les deux corps sont ici. Autrement, comme vous êtes liés, il y aura un effet balance.

-Hein ? Les deux, mais… Oups !

-Là, au moins, c'est réussi ! Je suis là, et tu es la aussi.

-C'était quoi ce « Oups », Harry ?

-Ben… J'ai pensé qu'il y aurait un problème si je pensais au deux corps superposés au même endroit, et…

Ti'Fall se plaça la main contre le visage :

-Mais c'est pas vrai !

-Au moins, maintenant, j'ai de jolies ailes ! dit Hedwige par la voix de Harry, en les agitant pour bien les montrer.

En effet, deux ailes s'étendaient de par et d'autre de Harry, qui avait une envergure de quatre mètres…

-C'est pas le moment de s'amuser ! Maintenant, séparez vous. (Ton'Lowass commençait vraiment à perdre patience.)

-Ben… C'est que je sais pas comment faire, et, je ne voudrais pas…

-Tu n'as qu'à penser que vos deux corps se détachent !

Le corps de Harry s'étendit puis claqua, et Hedwige fut séparée de Harry.

-Et, mais ça fait fichtrement mal !

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas le penser comme ça ! C'est fou ce que tu peux être bête, Harry !

-Non, moi c'est Hedwige, Harry, il est dans mon corps.

-Dépêchez vous de vous remettre normalement ! VOUS M'ENERVEZ !

-C'est fait.

-Bon, et si on passait à ce que Norbert nous a demandé. A savoir ton histoire.

-----oooOOOooo----

Ce ne fut qu'une heure après que Norbert arriva, et Harry avait eut le temps de leur raconter les détails inintéressants (du point de vue de Harry) de sa vie.

_-Tout d'abord, je voulais te demander si c'était normal que tu résistes à mes flammes._

_-Oh, oui, on s'est entraîné avant. Moi j'arrive à absorber l'énergie, et Ton'Lowass complique encore le truc en faisant un tas de boucliers successifs, se servant de l'air comme isolant._

_-Ouais, je ne complique pas la tache. Et puis pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux absorber l'énergie, c'est tout ! _

_-Deuxième question. Comment nous comprenons nous ?_

_-C'est beaucoup plus simple. En fait, nous pensons entre nous, et comme ça, c'est beaucoup plus facile._

_-Troisième question, c'est quoi cette chouette ?_

_-Harry, je te laisse expliquer tout ça. Je vais devoir rentrer. Amusez vous bien. Norbert, tu sais quoi faire ? _

_-Oui, oui, bien sûr._

_-Bon, vous passerez me voir dans un mois ?_

-----oooOOOooo-----

(1) C'est en effet ce que je pense. Un dragon est le plus souvent paisible… Vous connaissez beaucoup de choses qui résistent à plus de mille degrés pendant plus de quelques secondes ? Franchement, cela ne sert à rien d'être en colère contre un tas de cendres…

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

Ouais ! 16 reviews ! Merci à tous !

Bridgess-the-fantastic Ouah ! Merci pour tes compliments. Vraiment, ça fait plaisir. A dans une semaine !

Sahada Merci. Tu me demandes encore quand il y aura la suite ? Et ben… Dans une semaine, pourquoi ?

underphoenix merci. Le « coup du dragon » ? Comment ça ? C'est juste qu'il faut une alliance humain-dragon pour avoir une chance de produire la « flamme verte ». Donc, il faut un dragon. Donc, ils sont allé voir à la réserve.

**zag** merci de m'avoir laissé une review… et bonne chance pour tes partielles !

Zabou Merci. Ton impatience durera une semaine après ce chapitre !

**Anna potter** Merci, à la prochaine. Bien sur qu'il y aura une suite.

**flapoune** Merci pour cette nouvelle revew.

Une fois qu'on a lu les premiers en aglais, les autres tomes sont très compréhensible… D'ailleurs j'ai d'abord lu le cinquième tome en anglais ! !

Oui, il y a toujours de l'espoir. Je dois dire que ma première lecture m'a decu aussi, de même que le deuxième tome que j'avais trouvé médiocre, mais à la relecture, il n'est vraiment pas si mauvais.

Eh, sois plus positive, et lis en anglais. Ou ne lis pas. (en tout cas, n'essaies pas !)   
Ah, si les misérables c'est bien, je recommencerai peut-être à le lire.

SI, si, la bible c'est un peu soulant parfois, mais quand on a rien d'autre à lire, ça passe. (Ca fait toujours une dose de ma drogue : les livres )

Dommage ! Tu es tombé à côté ! Ce ne sera pas elle… Comme tu vois, il y a un rapport avec les livre, mais bon…

Ti'fall ? Il est jjuste totalement fou, pourquoi ?  
Ben… Apparemment, le diable a fait la connerie de pas lui réveller ce moyen, et la flamme verte est tout aussi connue que le château des ténebres… Mais pas dans les mêmes sphères de la magie (noire ou « blanche », même si la flamme est neutre.)  
Maintenant que j'ai introduit la flamme vert, je vais pouvoir finir mon histoire, pourquoi ?

« je suis aps folle moi non plus... déjà que j'ai un accent pourri... je vais aps en lus faire exprés de parler! » Ben… faudrait, comme ça tu t 'amméliorerais… Enfin, ta technique marche bien pour ce que tu veux faire.  
Le nouveau chapitre viendra « très vite » : en une semaine !

**mystyck** Thanks ! But I don't know any storie as good as mine… ;-) No, sure there are besser fiction. But I read principely in french… You can go in my favourite story… There is some good fictions.

« i think you must write that padfoot "revien" near harry? what do you think about it? » Sorry but I don't understand… If you want that Harry came near Padfoot, I have think about it. But the contrary must not be in my fic

You see I have made an effort for writing in english. I hope it will be comprehensible. ;-)

geobabault Merci. Oui, on peut dire que les pouvoirs de Voldy se Rapprochent de ceux du Diable… Le pacte n'est cellé qu'à la totale construction du château. Et, oui, cela s'annonce serré.

**rushia** Merci de ta review, et comme tu le sais, le prochain chapitre est dans une semaine. (sauf disfonctionnement de fanfiction…)

**zahiria** « si tu me dis que tu n'aime pas star wars, je ne croirais pas :) » Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, je m'en suis peut-être un tout petit peu inspiré, mais bon … La suite est dans une semaine. Merci d'avoir laissé une review.

Thealie Merci ! La suite dans une semaine.

**kobe23** Eh, oui, la situation se dégrade… La fin est proche. Merci de ta review.

**simoi** Les « couples » seront bien ceux que tu as annoncé, mais ils ne seront en aucun cas omniprésents.

**Philippe Gryffondor** Merci beaucoup.

**Fiero** Merci, la suite est dans une semaine.

**darkrogue** He oui, encore une fois la première. Comme toujours je continue.


	60. Le château des ténèbres Partie 1

Bon, voilà, on y arrive… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié de chapitres. J'ai juste encore sauté un peu plus d'un mois.

Chapitre 60 : Le château des ténèbres. Partie 1

-Séverus ? J'ai une nouvelle pour vous.

-Assez importante pour me déranger, j'espère. Je dois à la fois gérer les concours, et attendre la fin du monde.

-Cela concerne justement ce dernier point. Dans dix heures, nous saurons si nous sommes morts.

-Et cela devrait me remonter le moral ?

-Et bien…

-Bon, et pourquoi dans dix heures, je sais déjà que nous sommes morts. La forteresse est déjà construite, seuls quelques petits détails manquent.

-Harry va l'attaquer.

-Quoi ! Mais attaquer une telle chose ce n'est pas du courage ! C'est du suicide ! Où a t'il pu trouver des gens assez puissants et fous pour attaquer ce truc, même vous vous êtes restés ici !

-Oui, je ne suis vraiment pas assez puissant.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Les élèves se préparaient pour rentrer dans la salle d'examen des buses pour l'épreuve pratique de potions.

Ginny fit un pas en avant pour retrouver l'équilibre, et pressa une main contre son cœur.

-Ginny ? Tout va bien ?

Ginny se releva et s'ébroua.

-Oui, oui… Elle avait le regard dans le vide.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Ouais… Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Ce n'est que des potions… Tu es sûre que ça va aller.

-Oui, oui…_Mais ce n'est pas les potions, j'en suis sûre. En plus, j'ai déjà réussi la théorie._

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry frissonna.

-Harry ? Je le sens mal, là, tu es sûr de toi ?

-Absolument pas.

-Tu n'étais pas censé répondre ça ! Pourquoi tu as dis ça ?

-C'est la vérité, et puis, aussi, pourquoi as-tu posé cette question stupide ?

-Tu aurais au moins pu faire semblant de…

_-C'est pas un peu fini, non ? Ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'heure de parler de ça._

-_Oui, oui, Norbert, tu as raison…_Mais aussi, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu si tu n'en avais pas envie ?

-Pff… Je n'allais pas te laisser toute la gloire et toutes les récompenses !

-Je m'en doutais. Au fait, c'était quoi ce que Ti'Fall t'a donné avant qu'on parte.

-Un moyen d'augmenter nos chances de cinquante pour cent. Ça fait un mois qu'il travaille dessus.

-Et nos chances sans étaient de combien ?

-Approximativement, une sur un million cinq cent mille, pourquoi ?(1)

-Comme ça…

Un château sombre se dressait comme une colline devant eux. Même si ils n'étaient encore qu'à cinq kilomètres, ils étaient déjà écrasés par la puissance maléfique émanant du lieu.

-Ce château me fait vraiment froid dans le dos.

-Ouais, et c'est peu dire. Pas étonnant que ça fasse plus de quarante kilomètres qu'on ne voit plus une seule trace de vie non végétale.

-Si tu le dis, c'est toi l'elfe. Et si l'influence du château est si forte, Ti'Fall avait raison de nous recommander de ne pas voyager par magie. On aurait été détecté immédiatement. Tandis qu'une approche plus lente, même si elle est oppressante et éprouvante, est plus sûre.

-Je n'imagine même pas ce que ce sera à l'intérieur du château.

-Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas trop y penser.

-Tu as raison. Je propose de mettre tout de suite en marche notre camouflage avancé.

-C'est en effet plus prudent. _Norbert ? Tu es prêt ? On y va quand tu veux._

_-C'est partit._

Aucun observateur extérieur n'aurait pu voir un dragon décoller emportant sur son dos un elfe et un humain. Un dôme les rendait invisible, et camouflait intégralement leur magie dans la magie ambiante. Bientôt, le dragon se posa sur le pas de l'immense porte qui était la seule et unique entrée du château.

-Urrgh ! Mais c'est irrespirable ici !

-Ouais, j'ai du mal à conserver mon bouclier.

-T'as pas intérêt à le perdre. Tu as vu tous ces détraqueurs qui nous volent autour ?

-Et encore, ils ne sont pas seuls, il y a aussi un nombre impressionnant de démons mineurs, et même des démons majeurs. Et là, ne serait-ce pas des serpents de feu ?

-Bon, maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen de passer cette porte. Un « dragon slayer » (2) devrait faire l'affaire.

-Mais bien sûr ! D'après toi, Harry, il y a quoi derrière cette porte.

-Euh… Un hall d'entrée ?

-Oui… Avec un gentil comité d'accueil, surement très chaleureux(3). Alors imaginons un peu ce qu'il se passerait si tu envoyais un dragon slayer sur la porte. Tout d'abord la porte serait détruite dans une belle explosion. Et ensuite, un dragon, un humain, et en plus un elfe, se feraient déchiqueter en étant pris entre deux feux nourris.

-Oui, bon, c'était juste une idée en l'air… Tu proposes quoi ?

-Tu l'as toujours, ce sabre laser ?

-Ben… Oui, je l'ai apporté.

-Bon, et ben, il a intérêt de fonctionner. Tu vas découper un trou d'un mètre de diamètre dans cette porte, qui sera en théorie couvert par mon bouclier d'invisibilité,

-On a intérêt que la pratique recouvre la théorie…

-Puis, une fois qu'on est tous bien prêts, tu balance un dragon slayer à l'intérieur, on va à l'intérieur, tu ouvres pour Norbert, tu refermes vite, et tu viens m'aider à passer le hall.

-Hein ?

-Ton dragon slayer n'éliminera pas forcément tout.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis nul !

-Et ben… Faut voir comment c'était quand tu as commencé.

Flash back

-Bon, maintenant que le vieux est partit, que nous nous sommes présentés, et que c'est à nous de travailler, je vous emmène dans à l'endroit parfait. Montez sur mon dos.

_-C'est vrai, on peut ?_

_-Ouais, mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous révéler totalement nuls… Je pourrais m'en sentir froissé._

Quelques instants plus tard, ils atterrirent à cinq cents mètres d'une petite colline.

-Bon, on va essayer le « dragon slayer ». Mais avant…Ton'Lowass, c'est ça ? Est-ce que tu te sentirais capable de reconstruire une colline de cette taille, si on arrivait à la détruire ?

-_Et ben… je pourrais faire un large cercle de runes autour de la colline, et…_

-Ouais. Ca ira. Dépêche toi d'aller le faire, pendant ce temps, j'apprends l'incantation et son principe à Harry.

Une heure plus tard, Ton'Lowass rejoignit Norbert et un Harry un peu perplexe, mais moins que lorsqu'il avait entendu parlé d'incantation.

-_C'est bon ?_

_-Théoriquement, oui._

_-De toute façon, il nous faudra nous reposer entre deux, ce sera fatiguant au départ. Tu es prêt, Harry._

-Euh… ouais.

Harry s'assis sur les épaules de Norbert : et commença l'incantation. Ton'Lowass sentait la magie danser autour de lui, il pouvait voire celle de Harry se combiner à celle de Norbert et se concentrer.

Plus sombre que le crépuscule  
plus rouge que le sang  
dans la spirale du temps  
au nom des ténèbres  
je jure a présent d'anéantir  
toutes les créatures du mal qui se dressent devant nous

**dragon slayer**

Une langue de feu d'un rouge profond fusa vers la colline, et sur deux kilomètres.

-Ouah…

-_Ce n'était pas sensé faire ça._

-Ouais, mais c'est quand même pas mal, non ?

-Non, ce n'est pas suffisant. Il faudra recommencer, le but est de faire exploser la colline, là tu l'as juste chauffée.

-Ce doit être à cause de ta concentration, Harry, je pense que toute la puissance était là, mais pas assez concentrée. Tu vois, ça a tout calciné sur deux kilomètres, alors qu'il n'y avait que cette pauvre colline de visée. Si tu arrivais à guider toute cette puissance dans un plus petit diamètre, l'explosion aurait inévitablement lieu. Là, tu as juste vitrifié la colline. Ce qui est déjà pas mal pour un premier essai. Transformer la pierre en lave nécessite quand même un peu d'énergie.

-Je suis d'accord. La prochaine fois, on essaie de plus cibler. On recommence dans une heure. Si tu veux, Ton'Lowass, tu peux réparer les dégâts collatéraux que nous avons causés.

-Non merci, je préfère attendre encore une fois. Par contre, je vais améliorer mes runes… Elles en auront bien besoin.

Fin du Flash back

-Oui, bon, d'accord, peut-être. Mais en deux jours, je suis arrivé à la faire éclater, cette colline !

-Oui, oui, rappelle-moi pendant combien de temps tu as dormis, ensuite ? Plus de trois heures, non ?

-Là n'est pas le problème. Et puis, de toute façon, maintenant, j'y arrive.

-Bon, vas-y, troues moi cette porte qu'on n'en parle plus.

Harry dégaina son sabre laser, l'activa, et commença à trouer la porte, qui résistait quand même, et son sabre coupait la porte aussi bien qu'un couteau du beurre dur.

Au bout d'une demie heure, le trou était fait, et Harry reposa son sabre, à bout de souffle.

-Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur.

-C'est l'influence du château. Tous nos actes magiques nous fatiguent plus que raison. On peut attendre une demie heure, si tu veux.

-Je ne préfère pas. J'ai l'impression que plus on reste sur place, et plus on me pompe de l'énergie.

-Ce doit être le château qui… Eh, vite ! Le trou se referme petit à petit !

La magie commença à danser… Puis un souffle concentré de dragon passa à travers l'ouverture. Une gigantesque déflagration retentit, et une gerbe de flamme ressortit par le trou et la fente médiane de la porte, qui était maintenant un peu bombée vers l'extérieur.

-On y va, vite !

Ton'Lowass fila à travers le trou. Déjà, les gardes « aériens » se remettaient de leur surprise et fonçaient vers la porte. Un souffle enflammé bien sentit les retarda un peu le temps que Harry fasse rentrer Norbert

Dès que ce dernier fut passé, Ton'Lowass plaqua ses mains contre la porte, qui se rétablit quasi instantanément. Le souffle court, il restait appuyé contre cette dernière, lorsque Harry qui y était adossé blêmit :

-Oh, non…

-Quoi, le Hall était vide, ne me dit pas que…

Ton'Lowass se retourna :

-Oh non…

La hall était une pièce demi sphérique d'environ cinquante mètres de diamètre, possédant huit portes dont la principale qu'il venait de franchir. Les autres « portes » étaient en fait des couloirs ouverts de cinq mètres de haut.

Dans le couloir en face d'eux une ombre rougeoyante s'était avancée.

-On fait quoi ?

-Ca t'arrive de poser des questions intelligentes ? Tu vois si tu peux régler le problème avec Norbert. Moi, je dois faire encore des modifications à la porte. Il ne s'agit pas qu'elle s'ouvre maintenant… Une dizaine de barres d'acier renforcé devraient faire l'affaire, le tout coulé dans du basalte…

Harry enfourcha Norbert, alors qu'en face, le démon du feu déroulait un long fouet de flammes noires et rouge sombre. Il faisait quatre mètres de haut, et tout contribuait à le rendre redoutable : ses cornes torsadées, ses dents aiguisées, son aura de feu, ses ailes sombres, son armure imposante et bien sur ses griffes puissantes. (4)

Alors que Ton'Lowass commençait la consolidation de la porte, les deux adversaires du face à face se concentraient.

Dès que Ton'Lowass eut fini, deux flammes jaillirent de deux points diamétralement opposés de la salle, et s'affrontèrent en son centre.

Ton'Lowass sentit immédiatement la vague de chaleur arriver sur lui. Maintenant habitué, il leva un triple bouclier.

En trente seconde, la température avait encore grimpée, et Ton'Lowass suffoquait maintenant à l'intérieur de son bouclier. Les deux adversaires ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Au bout de quarante seconde, Ton'Lowass s'aperçu qu'il allait mourir.

Ca fait trop d'énergie. Même si ils arrêtent maintenant… Mais c'est vraiment trop bête ! C'est pourtant simple, il suffit que j'arrête toute cette agitation moléculaire… Voyons, il suffit de collecter l'énergie de l'air, et… Ha, oui, évidemment, et maintenant, je la met ou cette énergie ? Hmmm… D'abord la concentrer. Bon, niveau température, ça va mieux, mais je me retrouve avec de l'énergie en surplus. Et si je la relâche pour jeter un sort… Cela abaisserait mon bouclier, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à faire l'inverse. Totalement l'opposé d'un sort : au lieu de relâcher son énergie magique, absorber de l'énergie naturelle… He ! Mais je viens de réussir ! C'était donc ça que Harry utilisait ? Ce n'était pas si difficile… Bon, d'accord, si ça l'était. Ralentir chaque molécule en lui prenant un peu d'énergie n'est pas chose aisée. 

Une minute. Au centre, le sol rouge refroidissait à vue d'œil pour retrouver en quinze seconde sa couleur noire d'origine.

_-Crrrrr…_

Harry prit la parole.

-Démon serviteur du feu ! Je maîtrise ton élément. Tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Le démon majeur s'avança et répondit d'une voix lourde et emplie de menaces.

**-Tu te défends bien… Mais si tes attaques se résument au feu, tu ne peux rien non plus… Et le temps joue contre vous. Tous sont maintenant prévenus, et dans une minute, le premier démon majeur viendra. Je n'ai qu'à attendre.**

Il fit encore un pas.

**-Mais je peux encore vous attaquer, même si je ne peux pas m'envoler ici. Je vais être gentil, je vais vous prévenir. Vous ne pouvez pas battre un démon majeur. Surtout pas dans ce château. Ce n'est même pas la peine de résister. Vous êtes déjà morts.**

_-Crrrrr…_

Merde ! Cette énergie me ronge … J'en ai trop accumulé. Il faut que je la relâche…C'est quoi ces craquements, depuis tout à l'heure ? Mais bien sûr !

Ton'Lowass étendit ses mains, et utilisa son énergie pour lancer le meilleur sort réfrigérant qu'il connaissait. Et ce, sur toute la surface du hall.

Une vague de froid balaya la grande salle.

**-Hein ? Comment ? **

-Norbert ! Vite ! Ouvres tes ailes !

-Mais je ne peux pas m'en servir dans un si petit espace !

Norbert obtempéra cependant.

-CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC !

-----oooOOOooo-----

(1)Vous pouvez faire le calcul de ce qu'ils ont comme chance maintenant : ce ne doit pas voler bien haut.

(2) Ici, « dragon massacreur » et non pas autre chose, qu'on pourrait croire si on savait que je connaissais Slayers.

(3) Comme vous le verez, Ton'Lowass avait raison.

(4) Un Balrog ? Oui, peut-être… Mais n'allez surtout pas croire que je copie, hein.

-----oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo----------oooOOOooo-----

11 reviews ! Chouette ! merci à tous !

underphoenix De rien. A la prochaine. Merci.

Anna007 Merci beaucoup, Anna Potter.

**David **Merci. Puisque tu étais si pressé… Nous y voilà aux combats finals. Cela te plait ?

**miladjadja** Ok, OK, bon ,même si c'est dure de s'entendre dire ça aussi raidement, c'est vrai. Promis,je m'appliquerai. Et je remplacerai ce chapitre, après l'avoir ammélioré. Si ffiction le veut bien.

**kobe23** Très, très chaleureuse .

**mystyck** Thanks ! Obviously you dont have understand "comprehensible" That is the french word for « understandable » But I didn't remember this word at that time.

**Philippe Gryffondor** OK, ok, tu n'es pas le seul à me dire ça, je ferai des efforts. Merci de me critiquer ! !

Sahada merci

Thealie Euh… Je suis désolé, c'est vrai, mes dialogues étaient un peu difficiles à suivre. Je vais corriger ça.

Saleens Merci pour ta review ! C'est « a review » étant donné que c'est de l'anglais C'est en français : UN commentaire… Merci. Et pour la note, j'ai corrigé. C'est juste un bug de ffiction…J'expliquais juste pourquoi les dragons ne sont pas souvent en colère.

Zabou Merci beaucoup


	61. Le château des ténèbres : Partie 2

Chapitre 61 : Le château des ténèbres : Partie 2.

Le sol du Hall ne supporta pas une si forte variation de température, et sa résistance au poids des protagonistes chuta considérablement. Même si les pierres n'explosèrent pas, la faiblesse résultante conjuguée au poids du démon majeur et du dragon fit que la pierre du sol s'était fendillée comme sur un lac trop peu gelé, avant de s'effondrer.

Norbert flottait grâce à un courant d'air venant de nulle part, et n'allant nulle part ailleurs que sous ses ailes.

Dans une dernière tentative, le démon fit claquer son fouet, qui fut repoussé par le bouclier de Ton'Lowass, et c'est donc seul qu'il sombra dans les abysses du château, trouant une dizaine d'étages avant de se stabiliser.

-Et ben, je crois que pour une entrée discrète, c'est loupé. Merci pour le coup de main, au fait… Mais, comment tu as survécu ? Il faisait chaud, non ?

-Merci de t'inquiéter à mon sujet… Ca fait toujours plaisir. Bon, maintenant, tu n'es plus le seul à savoir absorber l'énergie.

-Ok, tant mieux.

-Bon, tu fais avancer Norbert ?

-Comment ?

-J'en sais rien, moi, trouve un truc. C'est assez fatiguant comme çà de maintenir une telle colonne d'air… Et dépêche toi, on n'a pas non plus toute la journée…

Norbert tourna la tête, et cracha une flamme sur la porte… Il fut instantanément propulsé dans la direction opposée, et passa de justesse l'entrée du couloir d'en face, d'où était apparu le démon qu'ils venaient de combattre. Ton'Lowass arriva quelques instants après:

-Norbert, tu aurais pu prévenir, j'ai failli ne pas réussir à suivre ton mouvement… Un peu plus, et tu t'écrasais lamentablement…

-_On est passé, c'est l'essentiel, non ?_

-Oui, mais quand même….

-Bon, on continue ? On doit aller où ?

-Harry ! On doit trouver le pacte et le détruire. Si tu étais Voldemort, tu le mettrais où ?

-Ben… Dans une de mes poches, pourquoi ?

-Hein truc de cette puissance !

-Ben… Ah… Tout compte fait peutêtre pas…

-Surtout que je ne pense pas qu'un être vivant puisse y être exposé plus d'une heure, grand maximum, sans en subir de très graves conséquences.

-Ben, dans ce cas là… Au milieu du château ?

-Bravo ! Surtout que toute l'énergie pour le château provient de ce pacte.

-Bon, on y va alors.

-Oui, je suis d'accord. On ferrait mieux de se dépêcher.

Le dragon, l'elfe et l'humain continuèrent donc leur progression vers le centre du château.

Deux minutes plus tard, un torrent surgit dans le hall dévasté, s'arrêta brusquement, puis tourna son extrémité avant dans tous les sens. On pouvait presque distinguer deux yeux, mais la première chose que l'on remarquait, c'était la forte aura qui entourait toute cette eau.

Dddrrraaaaaggoooooooonnn slaaaayyyyyyeeeer. Un écho parvint jusqu'au hall, puis une exclamation étouffée par la distance :

-MAIS VOUS ËTES PAS UN PEU TARES ! AVEC TOUT LE BRUIT QUE VOUS FAITES, ON VA SE FAIRE IMMEDIATEMENT REPERER.

Toute l'eau s'engouffra dans le chemin d'où était apparu le démon du feu.

-Tu peux parler ! Tu ne t'es pas vu crier.

-Oui mais quand même. Et en plus, ils étaient minables, tu n'avait pas besoin de faire ça parce que l'espace était un tout petit peu plus grand. Regarde, tous les murs sont fondus.

-Au moins, on est tranquille pour un petit bout de temps. Les couloirs seront sûrement dégagés…

-Ouais, mais même. Ne refait pas quoi que ce soit de cette puissance là dans un endroit fermer. MEME si cette fois ci, tu l'as bien canalisée.

-Bon, on avance ?

-Ouais. On prend tout droit… Et on se dépêche.

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans le nouveau couloir, l'eau jaillit dans la salle dévastée.

-Harry. Attention !

L'eau qui allait percuter Harry à très grande vitesse se volatilisa au contact d'une flamme draconienne. La vapeur se recondensa, et réintégra le reste de l'énorme flaque.

-On fait quoi, Ton'Lowass ?

-On court. Et vite.

Avant de fuir, Ton'Lowass boucha l'entrée par un mur de pierre.

Tout en courrant, Harry l'interrogea.

-C'était quoiça ? Tu crois que ça va suffire à le retenir ?

-Non, mais ça va peutêtre le ralentir. Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre un autre démon majeur.

-Un… Un autre ?

-Oui. Alors tais toi et cours.

Déjà, des coups sourds parvenaient à leurs oreilles, indiquant que le mur de l'elfe n'allait pas tarder à céder. Celui-ci en recréa un autre, et reprit sa fuite.

Celle-ci dura une bonne trentaine de minutes, et Harry et Ton'Lowass se relayaient pour créer les protections nécessaires à ralentir leur poursuivant.

Soudain, Norbert, qui ouvrait la marche, pila :

-Quoi, Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pas un autre démon, au moins ?

Harry se pencha pour regarder :

-Non, un couloir vide, c'est tout.

-Norbert, pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ! Je te rappelle qu'on est en train de fuir quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas vraiment battre.

_-Je ne peux plus avancer. Si j'avance encoreça me brûle._

-Ca te brûle ? Attends, je vais voir.

-Eh, mais !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ton'Lowass ?

-Un champ anti-magie. Et Norbert ne peut pas le traverser.

-Merde ! Comment on va faire ?

-Il doit y avoir une zone anti-magie qui encercle tout le centre du château.

-On ne peut pas la désactiver comme ça, alors.

-Non…J'en ai bien peur.

-On fait comment ?

-Tu retiens le démon s'il fait mine de s'approcher. Moi, je tente quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-L'anti-magie est une sorte de magie. Avec assez de runes neutralisantes, je devrais pouvoir créer une percée où je pourrai utiliser ma magie, et créer un champ de protection nécessaire pour Norbert.

-Alors vas y et dépêche toi !

-Pas besoin de me le dire.

L'elfe s'avança dans la zone d'anti-magie, son burin à la main pour tracer les runes.

-_Je suis désolé de créer tant de problèmes._

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. On passera. Maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à attendre le retour de Ton'Lowass.

-Ou du démon.

-Ne soit pas si pessimiste.

Un bruit d'effondrement retentit, suivit du bruit d'un déferlement d'eau.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire, non ?

_-Je n'ai rien dit ! _

Harry leva un nouveau mur au bout du couloir : Le démon arrivait, et ils ne pouvaient fuir nulle part.

Depuis dix minutes, le mur tremblait sous les assauts répétés du démon. Harry le reconsolidait en permanence, tout en espérant que Ton'Lowass arrive au plus vite.

Ton'Lowass, lui, continuait à tracer ses runes le plus vite possible mais très consciencieusement. Il ne s'agissait pas d'en louper une. Malheureusement, la zone à couvrir étant longue, et cela lui prenait du temps.

Il mit en tout une demie heure à arriver au bout, puis couru rejoindre Harry.

Celui-ci, tentait vainement de retenir un mur, qui, percé en plusieurs endroits, lassait passer un peu d'eau, qui l'attaquait sans relâche. A chaque fuite colmatée, deux brèches s'ouvraient.

-C'est bon. Norbert ! On y va.

-Partez devant, je le retiens.

-Oui. Pas de folies, surtout.

L'elfe activa sa première rune, puis plongea le couloir dans sa magie, et y pénétra, après avoir récupéré les objets magiques qu'il avait laissé sur le bord. Norbert ne se fit pas prier, et avança à sa suite.

Alors qu'ils disparaissaient tous les deux au premier tournant, le mur de Harry finit par exploser.

Harry bloqua les premières attaques d'eau par un bouclier, et celle-ci sembla se stabiliser.

**-Que comptes tu faire, misérable mortel ! Je suis mille fois plus puissant que toi.**

Harry répondit par une boule de feu, qui changea toute l'eau en vapeur.

**-Merci, Moustique. J'ai maintenant beaucoup plus d'énergie.**

Le démon lui envoya un jet de vapeur à haute pression. Harry du jeter un sort de glaçage pour ne pas être gravement brûlé.

-Mais oui, la glace…

Un trait bleu clair fusa vers le démon, qui se solidifia instantanément.

**-Tu t'ingénies vraiment à me rendre plus fort, je te remercie.**

Un pic apparu de la masse de glace, et fut projeté vers Harry, qui l'esquiva. Le pic se fracassa en même temps qu'il éclatait une pierre du mur.

-Ah… Bon…D'accord.

**-Tu admets ta défaite ? Bien, tu vas mourir ! **

-Attends, j'ai encore quelque chose de très puissant. Ouvre bien les yeux, tu vas recevoir ma suprême attaque !

**-J'attends.**

Comme Harry le voulait, le démon se concentrait sur une attaque plausible. Harry concentra toute son énergie, et fit apparaître un nouveau mur, puis, il détala à toute vitesse dans le couloir. Alors qu'il arrivait au premier tournant, il entendit un fracas, et un hurlement de rage.

Alors qu'il allait franchir le tournant, de l'eau coula à ses pieds :

Mince, ce serait vraiment trop bête. Surtout que je n'ai plus de magie, le chemin de Ton'Lowass ne fait plus effet.

L'eau ne faisait que couler gentiment, mais, au bout du couloir, le démon criait de douleur et de rage.

-Ouf, lui non plus ne peut pas traverser cette zone… Bon, maintenant, il faut que je me dépêche de rejoindre les autres.

Il était attendu à la fin de la zone sans magie.

-C'est bon, Harry tout vas bien ?

-Oui, oui.

-Tu as réussi à le stopper ? Ton'Lowass paraissait septique.

-Il ne peut apparemment pas traverser cette zone non plus.

-Ouf, tant mieux. Parce que maintenant, on doit franchir un véritable labyrinthe. Tu t'y connais ?

-J'en ai déjà parcouru un, mais l'atmosphère y était respirable, et les pièges y avaient tous été enlevés.

-Ok, bon, puisque notre but est de le traverser, il suffit de suivre toujours le mur de droite. Même si cela nous fait faire un long détour, c'est une solution infaillible.

-Et pourquoi pas le mur de gauche ?

-Selon les statistiques, le chemin de droite est toujours le plus facile. Et puis, il faut bien choisir, non.

-Ok, va pour le mur de gauche. C'est bizarre, un labyrinthe assez grand pour qu'un dragon y passe, non ?

-Ici, tout est démesuré. Et puis, tu as vu la taille de ces démons…

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est ne pas en rencontrer dans ce labyrinthe. Sinon, on est mal.

-Ca, tu l'as dit. Si on est parvenu à leurs échapper jusqu'à maintenant, c'était un coup de chance.

…

Heureusement pour eux, il n'eurent pas de ces mauvaises rencontres, et ne mirent que six heures à traverser le labyrinthe. Durant ces six heures épuisants, ils avaient bien du désamorcé quelques centaines de pièges en tout genre, et c'est épuisé qu'ils arrivèrent au bout.

-Enfin la sortie, c'est pas trop tôt…

-Tu l'as dis, je suis épuisé.

-Enfin, on devrait être proche du centre maintenant.

-Autrement, on est mal partit… Bon on continue ?

-C'est partit…

Au bout de quelques mètres, Norbert s'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Norbert ? Encore une zone anti-magie ?

-Non. Là, c'est différent.

-Fait voir, je vais essayer de passer…

Harry fut aussi arrêté :

-Un bouclier. Et un puissant en plus.

-Bon… Maintenant, reste à savoir comment on va pouvoir le passer.

Harry leva sa baguette : le sort sensé détruire les boucliers s'écrasa sur celui-ci sans provoquer le moindre effet.

-Harry ?

-Hmmm…. ?

-Ca n'a rien fait.

-Merci. J'avais vu. C'était juste pour essayer.

-Hm… J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne voie qu'une seule solution. Il va falloir passer une force.

-Passer en force ? Mais…

-Oui, un dragon slayer… Et encore, je vais devoir l'améliorer.

-Hein ! Mais je suis crevé !

-Moi aussi. Tu peux te reposer, si tu maintiens toi aussi un bouclier protecteur, toute cette magie noire nous agressera moins.

-Ok. Bon travail alors.

Une heure durant, Ton'Lowass dessina des arabesques dans les airs, et grava des runes de tous les côtés du couloir aboutissant au bouclier.

-Tu es prêt, Harry ?

-Hmmm… Ouais. Je me suis un peu reposé, mais ce n'est pas super non plus.

-Je comprends. Tu me dis quand tu vas lancer l'incantation, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ce que j'ai fait très longtemps. Le but est de concentrer toute l'énergie en un point encore plus petit que d'habitude. J'espère que tu m'aideras sur ce point là.

-J'essayerai.

-Tu as intérêt, c'est tout. Vise bien au centre.

Harry commença son incantation.

-oooOOOooo-

Merci à mes 12 reviewers, et à ma correctrice, et BOUH aux autres fainéants qui n'ont même pas le courage d'apuyer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche. Enfin, merci quand même de me lire.

**Magali** : Merci pour tes corrections, et je te reponds quand même, même si tu n'as pas laissé de review. Tout ce que je veux, moi, de toute façon, c'est un commentaire. Comme tu m'en laisses…Tout va bien.

Tout d'abord, je préfère laisser fendillée que fendue : fendue fait penser à une seule grand faile, tandis que là, je pensais plutôt à de multiples microfissures se répendant dans toutes les directions à partir du démon et du dragon, pour ensuite entraîner un effondrement total du sol.

Eh ! Tu veux encore avoir mes chapitres en avance, c'est ça ? Hein ?

Non, non, je ne vais pas en finir avec Voldemort dans cette partie, je pensais le finir à Poudlard, pendant La Grande Bataille… Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai écrir ce truc… Je verrai. Théoriquementça se fera. (Rassures-toi, je ne vais pas non plus en finir avec Harry dans cette fic. Peutêtre dans la suivante… )

Bridgess-the-fantastic Merci ! Une tit review, c'est agréable ! A la semaine prochaine.

**harriette** Lu mon histoire en DEUX JOURS ! SUELEMNT ! Ouin ! je mensai en avoir écrit plus… Tu dois lire très vite, alors… Enfin, merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une review.

Et je ne poste que le dimanche. Donc la suite est dans une semaine…

PS:pkoi leur maitre n'est pas venu ac eux? Très bonn question, mais j'ai ausis la réponse :

1 Il est trop vieux. 2 Il est prisonnier. Faut pas l'oublier. 3 Il ne veut aps mourir tout de suite. Et sa dernière sortie correspondra à sa mort. En clair, il a encore le droit de charger dans le tas une fois. C'est bon ? C'est assez justifié ? (En plus, il a deux élèves qui se débrouillent bien… Et un plan de secour qui nécessite qu'il reste à se reposer.)

underphoenix C'est fait pour ! A la semaine prochaine

**David** Ahaha ! Très bonne question ! Mai j'ai la réponse ! Si ils n'absorbent pas l'énergie maléfique du château, c'est justement parce qu'elle est maléfique et au château. Ca n'explique rien… Ah, bon, soyons plus précis, alors : l'énergie du château est maléfique, c'est à dire incompatible avec leurs organismes. C'est ce qui les ronge. De plus, elle est fortement ratachée au château, ils ne peuvent donc pas l'absorber comme ça. Harry peut absorber la chaluer parce qu'elle n'appartient à personne. Le feu de Loy'Mustang n'était pas TOTALEMENT rattachéà celui-ci, et Harry a donc pu en prélever de l'énergie. Mais là, ce n'est pas possible. C'est bon ? J'ai nien expliqué ? Enf fait, toute magie à sa signature, et pour peu que la magie soit assez forte, il devient quasi-impossible d'agir sur elle.

C'est vrai, ce trio ne manque pas d'énergie. Dans la première partie…

A la semaine prochaine.

Sahada Merci. Un peut court ? Non, non… 4 pages Word, taille 10, en Times New Roman… Comme toujours.

**Philippe Gryffondor** Eh ! Mais si c'était une critique ! Tout commentaire est une critique. Critique ne spécifie pas forcemment négatif, de toute façon, je suis pour le « tout critiquer ».  
Merci.  
Combien reste-t-il de chapitres ? Alors, tu as lu celui-là… Il reste encore la partie 3… Et un chapitre de conclusion, ; peutêtre plus petit, je ne sais pas encore.

satya Merci ! Mais la suite n'est qe dans une semaine

Saleens Crac ? Voyons, il suffisait d'y réfléchir un peu. Quand Harry découpe la porte avec le sabre, j'ai dis que c'était comme un couteau qui tranchait du beurre DUR. C'est normal que ça lui prend une demie heure. T as déjà couppé du beurre dur ? Il s'est dépêché, justement. Pas non plus tout à fait épuissé, le Harry… Il a encore quelques forces… ce qui ne sera pas le cas plus tard.Merci ! A la semaine prochaine .

Thealie Merci ! tu vois, quand on me critique, j'essaie de m'améliorer.

Zabou A Dimanche prochain ! Et merci.

Linoa Anna Potter Merci ! Mais je n'arrête pas le supsens…

geobabault Ouais ouais, il font pêter une colline… Ce n'est pas la lune non plus… Et c'est une combinaison de forces. Un dragon, tout seul, ne peut pas produire une flamme plus chaude que celle d'un chalumeau.  
Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai jamais parlé de Balrog… Et c'est bien un démon majeur.

Autant de chances ? Comment ça ? Moi, je ne trouve pas que ça fait beaucoup : 1/1500000 + (50/100)(1/1500000) … Ahça fait selon mes calculs 1/1000000. C'est pas tellementça

Et ils n'ont pas une chance sur neuf sent quatre vingt dix neuf mille huit cent trente sept. Je suis quand même gentil. De rien. C'est moi qui te remercie.


	62. Le château des ténèbres Partie 3

Chapitre 62 : Le château des ténèbres. Partie 3 (1)

L'énergie magique commençait à danser autour de Harry et Norbert.

Plus sombre que le crépuscule Ton'Lowass inspira à fond.  
Plus rouge que le sang Ton'Lowass souffla et se concentra.  
Dans la spirale du temps Ton'Lowass leva ses mains devant lui, les yeux fermés.  
Au nom des ténèbres Ton'Lowass propulsa son énergie à travers ses paumes.  
Je jure à présent d'anéantir Une spirale en toile d'araignée bleue apparue.  
Toutes les créatures du mal qui se dressent devant nous

**Dragon slayer**

Norbert cracha une flamme ultra brillante, qui fonça droit dans l'entonnoir. Celui-ci résista trois secondes, pendant lesquelles toute l'énergie du sort se condensait en sa pointe, puis le sortilège de l'elfe se brisa, et l'énergie alla percuter à toute vitesse le bouclier qui bloquait le passage.

Une ondulation le parcouru, et le bouclier s'opacifiait au fur et à mesure que cette onde de choc le parcourait.

Le château trembla sur ses fondations.

Harry regarda le résultat, chancelant :

-C'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai pas réussi. En plus, je ne peux plus lancer un seul sort. Si je suis encore debout c'est que…

La bouche de Harry refusa d'en dire plus, est seule son esprit pu finir sa phrase :

__

Je sais que je dois absolument tenir le coup.

Ton'Lowass, dont l'énergie avoisinait aussi le zéro, prit la parole :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, avec ton sabre, il ne me faudra pas plus d'une demi-heure pour en venir a bout… Tu permets ?

Ton'Lowass activa le sabre en usant un minimum d'énergie : une lame rouge apparu, et il se mit à taper contre le mur noir irisé de ténèbres qui se tenait devant lui.

-oooOOOooo-

-Qu'est-ce que c'était !

Le Maître des Ténèbres se leva de son trône

-Seigneur !

****

-Qui y a t'il. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour oser me déranger avant l'achèvement de ce château.

-Le château vient de trembler. Y a t'il une seule chose qui puisse le détruire ?

****

-Mon château ? Bien sûr que… Ah, si, il avait fallu que je mette une petite restriction… La flamme verte peut encore le détruire si il est en construction… En tout cas, c'est la seule chose qui ne détruirait pas la Terre en même temps.

-Mais alors, c'est possible que…

****

-Penses tu qu'un homme puisse s'allier avec un dragon, fusionner sa magie avec lui et en avoir une assez grande pour passer tous mes démons, les pièges, les protections, survivre dans la salle du pacte plus de deux minutes, et lancer un sort capable de détruire la Terre ? Bien sûr, il aurait tout d'abord fallu qu'il sache quoi faire et qu'il soit assez fou pour le tenter.

-Le tremblement provenait du bouclier qui enserre la salle du pacte.

****

-QUOI ! DEMONS MAJEURS VENEZ A MOI !

Une vingtaine de démons apparurent dans la salle du trône, et s'agenouillèrent devant Voldemort et le Diable.

****

-Quel était ce tremblement ?

Une démon osa parler.

****

-Maître, un groupe de deux personnes et un dragon a réussi à s'infiltrer dans le château et…

Le démon du feu fut projeté violemment contre le mur, son armure défoncée, ses ailes en lambeau, perdant une substance noire en assez grande quantité.

****

-Ils se dirigeaient vers le centre du château, mais ils m'ont échap…

L'eau se volatilisa et seule une minuscule flaque noirâtre agonisait près du mur.

****

-Va tout de suite les arrêter. Mes troupes ne peuvent pas passer la protection constituée de la zone anti-magie. Tu connais les plans du labyrinthe.

Voldemort, plus blanc qu'un linge, vert de rage, et gris de peur (2), se leva précipitamment de son trône, et couru pour tenter d'empêcher la destruction du pacte.

Derrière lui, les punitions infligées aux démons faisaient retentir des échos de douleur.

-oooOOOooo-

Un Séverus Rogue sur stressé fit irruption dans le bureau de Dumbledore :

-ALBUS ! … FFffff, calme…… Séverus fit tout pour se reprendre, mais paraissait toujours aussi tendu :

-Les dix heures sont bientôt passées.

Le maître de potions semblait prêt à exploser.

-Un peu de thé, peutêtre ?

-NON ! Je veux dire. Je suis presque en surdose de potion calmante…Je ne peux pas me permettre de…

-Allons, allons, ce n'est pas la fin du monde…

-SI JUSTEMENT !… Comment pouvez vous être aussi calme !

Dumbledore eut un tremblement :

-Je ne suis _pas du tout_ calme… Je suis mort de trouille.

En effet, le directeur avait perdu sa sérénité habituelle, mais il se reprit vite, et fut tout aussi apparemment calme qu'auparavant :

-L'important est que les dix heures ne soient pas passées. Il y a toujours un espoir.

Il sourit, et but une gorgée de thé. Rogue, lui, préféra s'effondrer dans le fauteuil en face de Dumbledore, maudissant le calme du vieillard.

-oooOOOooo-

__

Pff… Les vacances arrivent vite. Trop vite. Et là, pas d'excuse, je vais devoir rentrer au manoir. Et Père va encore me demander de me faire marquer… Seulement, je ne veux absolument pas, moi. Peutêtre est-ce le moment d'aller voire Dumbledore…

Non, je vais me débrouiller tout seul. Il suffit de trouver une bonne excuse. Eh ! Mais en plus, il n'a pas insisté pour ces dernières vacances…Peutêtre a-t il comprit que… Heu ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas comprit la vérité, autrement, je suis déjà mort. Il n'y a qu'à croiser les doigts. Espérons que l'excuse : « avoir une marque sous le nez de Dumbledore qui me soupçonne déjà » sera une assez bonne excuse. Autrement… Gloups_. J'ai toujours ma dague et ma baguette._

-oooOOOooo-

Ouff ! Fini ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour cette buse d'histoire, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le résultat… Houlà ! Qu'est-ce que je suis fatiguée tout d'un coup. Heureusement que je suis assise. Je paries que je serais tombée, sinon.

Enfinça m'a déjà fait le coup, une fois, depuis Noël, et c'est vite passé. Aujourd'hui ça dure un tout petit peu plus longtemps, c'est tout. Heureusement, j'ai finit mes épreuves, autrement, je ne sais pas ce que ça aurai donné…

Maman m'aurai sûrement tué. Elle qui a été si contente pour Ron.

-oooOOOooo-

Le bouclier solidifié venait enfin de céder, et une atmosphère noireépaisse et lourde se répandait vers Ton'Lowass, qui n'arrivait à respirer que grâce à son reflex de maintenir un bouclier protecteur.

Harry, luiétait aussi mal en point que Ton'Lowass :

-Koff koff… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Dépêches toi et prends cette sphère.

-Ton'Lowass ? Mais qu'est-ce … ?

-T'occupe. Dis ton nom.

-Hein ?

-…

Ton'Lowass préférait garder son bouclier plutôt que de parler.

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

La sphère nacrée qu'il tenait entre ses mains fondit, et il se sentit revigoré par une nouvelle énergie… Puis, il fut totalement rétablit énergétiquement… Mais l'énergie continuait d'affluer. Alors, il la dirigea vers Ton'Lowass sans l'absorber, et celui-ci pu aussi se restaurer.

Même Norbert eut droit au traitement, même si son absorption de la magie était assez mauvaise.

-On doit se dépêcher. Les effets ne dureront qu'une dizaine de minutes.

-Ah bon ?

-C'était de la magie concentrée, et elle ne nous appartient pas, même si elle est faite pour nous. Mais assez palabré ! Dépêchons nous.

-oooOOOooo-

Voldemort arriva face à un mur noir… Et le code sensé désactiver le bouclier ne fit absolument rien pour. Voldemort jura._ Heureusement que ce pacte décuple ma puissance…Ils doivent déjà avoir atteint la salle. Il ne faut pas qu'ils pénètrent plus à l'intérieur !_

Le reste du bouclier vola en éclat.

La salle du pacte était une sphère de cinq cent mètres de rayons, au centre de laquelle flottait un petit parchemin, dont une puissance phénoménale se dégageait.

-Qu'est-ce que je…

__

-Fusionne avec moi. TOTALEMENT.

Comme pour lancer un dragon slayer, Harry concentra sa magie. Il fusionna à un tel point avec Norbert que leurs énergies se mélangèrent. Leurs pensées se mélangèrent, et Harry commença l'incantation qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Ton'Lowass vit l'énergie danser autour de Harry et Norbert comme jamais auparavant. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'énergie réunie en un seul point. Même sans compter la puissance phénoménale du pacte. Même la source de magie elfique n'atteignait pas une telle puissance.

__

Verte comme l'émeraude  
Plus claire que le jour  
Seigneur des dragons de la mer du chaos  
Je vous implore  
Je vous en conjure  
Devant mes yeux se dresse un obstacle  
Enfin réunis, vos pouvoirs et les miens  
Vaincront ensemble, maintenant et pour toujours.

__

Ce n'est pas possible ! Une telle puissance ! Elle ne vient pas seulement de Harry et Norbert ! A la rigueur… Un millier de sorciers et de dragons…

La fusion des pouvoirs de Norbert et de ceux de Harry produisit une attaque d'une intensité énorme.

Une flamme d'un vert intense d'un mètre (3) se dirigea vers le parchemin, alors que Harry et Norbert s'effondraient épuisés.

Voldemort déboucha de l'autre côté de la salle pour la voir percuter le parchemin. Une lumière aveuglante éclaira la pièce, en même temps qu'un silence assourdissant retentissait.

Au bout de cinq secondes, Harry pu de nouveau voir, même si lever la tête lui demandait presque plus d'énergie qu'il ne lui en restait : le parchemin flottait, intact, au centre de la pièce.

__

Merde ! Il a réussi à résister !… Tant pis ! Il ne va pas résister à un deuxième ! Même si je dois y laisser la vie, je jure que ce fichu truc va disparaître.

Le visage de Voldemort afficha une expression d'effroi et de douleur pur, et il disparu instantanément du château.

Ton'Lowass voyait avec effarement les puissances fluctuer à toute vitesse. Le pacte avait d'abord perdu une quasi totalité de son énergie, mais il était parvenu à se stabiliser en attirant vers lui toute l'énergie disponible qu'il pouvait intégrer avec son énergie actuelle, soit sa propre énergie, dispensée dans le maintient du château et des démons majeurs sur Terre.

Toute cette énergie convergeait en un seul point, là ou la flamme avait frappé, et disparaissait.

__

Disparaître ! Mais non, l'énergie ne peut pas disparaître comme çà… Si elle semble avoir disparu, c'est que… Oh, non ! Mais une si forte concentration d'énergie… !

Ton'Lowass se précipita aux côtés de Harry et Norbert, et leva le bouclier le plus dense possible autour d'eux, y laissant toute sa puissance, en atteignant juste la limite du viable.

Alors que Harry se relevait, prêt à se sacrifier pour se débarrasser du pacte, un bruit de parchemin découpé rapidement par une lame bien aiguisée déchira le silence… Et l'apocalypse eut lieu.

Une sphère de flammes blanches grossit en partant du parchemin, atteignant le bouclier de Ton'Lowass en quelques instants. Celui-ci ne résista pas plus de quelques secondes, et la vague d'énergie continua à avancer comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-oooOOOooo-

-C'est fini ! Posez vos plumes et rendez les copies, s'il vous plait.

Ginny se redressa, les yeux dans le vague, crispa sa main sur son cœur, et s'effondra.

-Ginny ! Ginnyça va ?

Mac Gonnagal s'approcha instantanément.

-Laissez moi faire, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je vous demanderai de venir me voir dès que vous aurez rendu votre copie.

-oooOOOooo-

Lucius Malfoy entendit un bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. Un bruit provenant à coup sûr d'un intrus. Il ouvrit la porte en coup de vent :

-Qui ose se permettre … MAITRE ! Qu'est-ce qui…

L'équilibre de Voldemort ne dura pas plus longtemps, et il s'effondra dans le salon des Malfoy, sans signe de vie apparent.

-oooOOOooo-

Harry se sentit être déchiqueté, perdre sa chair, son sang, il sentit aussi que ses compagnons subissaient le même sort, avant de perdre connaissance.

-oooOOOooo-

Ti'Fall sentit l'explosion secouer le monde.

__

-Gal'Ichiben Gal'Niben ! J'ai besoin de vous. Allez tout de suite là bas, et débrouillez vous pour me ramener Harry, Ton'Lowass et le dragon VIVANT !

-Bien, Ti'Fall.

Sentant l'urgence de la situation, il disparurent immédiatement du monde elfique pour se transporter jusqu'à la position que Ti'Fall leur avait pensé.

-oooOOOooo-

-Ouf. C'est fini.

-QUOI !

-Harry a réussi.

-Comment pouvez vous … Eh, mon feu vient de s'allumer ! Et je ne suis pas dans mon cachot.

-Je crois que vous devriez aller chez monsieur Malfoy… Je suis vraiment désolé, Mais Tom Elvis aura encore besoin de vos soinça, je veux bien le parier une chocogrenouille.

Sans répondre, le maître de potion se dirigea vers la cheminée :

-Manoir Malfoy

-oooOOOooo-

(1) et dernière partie, il reste encore un chapitre !

(2) Moi, je disça doit pas être beau à voir…

(3) C'est du pur concentré !

-oooOOOooo-

Merci à mes 13 reviewers . J'espère que ce que j'écris vous plait toujours autant.

****

Jérém Merci. Eneffet, mes parutions sont tous les dimanches... Et la fin est pour bientôt.

****

holy-hastes Merci ! Une review, ca fait toujours plaisir.

****

FayaGirl Merci. La suite viendra.

****

David C'est BEAUCOUP plus qu'un Drag slayers... Il t'a plus ?

Sahada Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment.

Elaur . C'est presque fini. Merci pour ton commentaire.

****

Sirius Aldebaran Désolé, mais je ne connais pas cete référence. Quand aux drag et aux chateaux, c'est assez courrant...Merci de m'avoir reviewer.

satya Merci pour ce commentaire. A la prochaine.

****

Dormeur Je ne t'en veux pas. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir reviewer !

****

darkrogue A peu près, oui, maintenant. Mais les probas, c'est dur, ils peuvent très bien avoir une chance sur 999 837...

Zabou Merci. A dimanche.

underphoenix Je sais, je suis déguelasse... Merci pour cette review !

Linoa Anna Potter Merci. Le suite sera la fin.


	63. Conclusion

Chapitre 63 : Conclusion

Deux elfes s'approchèrent d'un tas ensanglanté au milieu d'un cratère de deux kilomètres de rayon.

Ils sont vivants ?

Impossible !

Si, si, je confirme.

Mais… Pfffui ! En tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'il faille les transporter dans cet état…

Si on se dépêche, en une heure, on peut avoir terminé approximativement ce puzzle, et on pourra ensuite aider Ti'Fall…

Ouais, mais je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent être encore en vie.

Moi non plus, moi non plus… Raison de plus. On commence par qui ?

Harry, si c'est bien lui… Je pense qu'il devait être devant, ensuite, le dragon, puis Ton'Lowass, qui est un peut moins abîmé, apparemment.

oooOOOooo-

Alors, là, je ne comprends absolument pas. Je n'ai jamais vu çà de ma vie.

Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Elle a un niveau magique en dessous du seuil moldu, et le pire, c'est que quoi que je lui donne comme potion de rétablissement, elle l'absorbe… Ah, Dumbledore, j'ai besoin de vous, Mlle Weasley est vraiment dans un état critique. Elle n'a plus aucune magie.

Ah… Bon, et bien… je suppose qu'il faut lui en redonner, alors. Quelles sont vos réserves de potions de régénération de pouvoirs ?

Elle les a TOUTES absorbées, sans aucun effet.

Bon, alors je vais m'en charger moi même…

Comme Ti'Fall lui avait enseigné, il se mit à rassembler son énergie, et plongea Ginny dans son aura. Instantanément, à la plus grande de ses surprises, celle-ci commença à être aspirée par la jeune fille, pour tout bonnement disparaître.

Un transfert d'énergie ? Bien, même si je ne sais pas où va toute cette énergie, je pense que je ferais bien de continuer à l'alimenter… Ne serait-ce que pour la survie d'au moins une de mes élèves.

Ginny ! Professeur MacGonnagal ! S'il vous plaît ! Est-ce que Ginny va bien ?

Allons, calmez vous, vous êtes dans une infirmerie, ici.

Mais Ginny… Vous savez ce qu'elle a ?

Absolument pas. Nous n'avons aucune idée de sa perte massive d'énergie.

Et… et dire que ce matin déjà.

Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

Ce matin, Ginny n'avait pas semblé aller très bien pendant un court instant. Et puis elle m'avait dit avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Et moi, je lui dis que ce n'est que des potions, qu'est-ce que je suis bête, j'aurai du plus m'inquiéter.

Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre que le directeur réussira à la remettre sur pied.

Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, allez voir M. Weasley, pour lui dire de venir dans mon bureau. Mlle Granger peut aussi venir. Je vais envoyer un hibou à la famille Weasley.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fumsec vint se poser sur l'épaule de Dumbledore, pour l'aider à compenser sa perte de magie.

oooOOOooo-

Une heure plus tard, Harry avait retrouvé une cage thoracique et des poumons approximativement réparés, ainsi que le reste de ses organes au bon endroit, et même avait été recouvert de ses muscles, même s'ils étaient encore en bouillie.

Ton'Lowass, lui, avait été reconstitué dans la même mesure, mais avec seulement une retouche à ses poumons perforés et non pas totalement détruits.

Norbert leur avait demandé plus de travail. Tout d'abord par sa taille, et ensuite par le fait que l'anatomie du dragon était quand même différente de celle des mammifères bipèdes tels que les elfes ou les humains.

Bon, je crois quand même qu'on a fait le plus gros du boulot.

Mouais, je crois aussi, reste le plus long…

Ti'Fall saura bien les soigner totalement.

Même si je ne pense pas qu'il ait déjà vu de tels blessés. C'est en théorie impossible de survire à de tels blessures, ou plutôt à une telle destruction, vu le niveau atteint.

Oui, mais Harry a prit le plus, ce qui explique que Ton'Lowass soit moins touché.

Mais ce qui n'explique pas comment un simple humain a réussi à survivre à ça.

A mon avis, ce n'est plus un simple humain. Et puis son amulette à du jouer un sacré rôle.

Ca c'est sûr, vu l'énergie qui s'écoulait par elle…Mais je me demande bien d'où elle vient.

Ca, on aura tout le temps de leurs demander plus tard. On ferait mieux d'y aller.

Oui, j'espère qu'on pourra passer les défenses sans problème.

On est des elfes, Harry est connu, et même, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions beaucoup plus de deux êtres vivants pour ce voyage.

Ouais… Bon, allons chez Ti'Fall.

oooOOOooo-

Dumbledore croisa les bras le long de son corps, et pencha la tête en arrière pou parler d'une voix rauque.

Merci Fumsec.

Pompom ? Pourrais-je vous demander un lit de plus pour moi-même, je suis assez fatigué.

Professeur ! Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Oui, oui, tout doit aller pour le mieux. La demande d'énergie a vite baissé en une heure, et elle s'est même totalement arrêtée maintenant, ce qui est peut-être aussi dû au fait que ni mademoiselle Weasley ni moi n'avons plus d'énergie.

Professeur, elle va s'en sortir ? Hein ?

Mais oui, Ron, ne t'inquiète pas…

Le directeur s'effondra sur son lit, et ferma les yeux. Ron, lui, regardait sa sœur avec anxiété.

Allons, Ron, calmes toi, il a dit que tout irait bien…

Tu as vu dans quel état il est ?… N'empêche que… Je me demande bien ce qui a pu la mettre dans cet état là.

Molly, elle, était en état de choc : elle ne supportait pas que sa fille soit dans le même état que Percy quelques temps auparavant. Il avait déjà été assez dur de le tirer de là… A côté d'elle, Arthur tentait de la réconforter en la serrant dans ses bras, mais lui non plus ne trouvait pas de mots.

Fred et George avaient abandonné temporairement leur boutique, et leurs sourires habituels n'apparaissaient plus sur leurs visages :

J'était sûr qu'elle s'en tirerai. Faut voir comment elle est vivace d'habitude.

C'est sûr, elle est bien trop attachée à la vie pour nous laisser comme ça.

oooOOOooo-

Même si la communauté magique n'avait pas été au courant pour le château des ténèbres, elle avait elle aussi ressentit les effets de sa fin. C'est ainsi que les sorciers purent lire des articles sur des comportements inexpliqués de la magie :

**Panne de magie**

Hier, en fin d'après midi, toute l'Angleterre a été touchée par une interruption inexpliquée de magie. Mais, si le Royaume-uni a été le pays plus touché par cette interruption de quelques secondes, ce phénomène s'est aussi ressentit dans la plupart des pays. Le département des mystères ne nous a rien révélé quand à leur probable implications à cet évènement.

Quoiqu'il en soit, tout semble redevenu normal après l'explosion de magie qui a suivi cette interruption ; explosion qui avait pour origine l'Angleterre et dont une équipe d'aurors essaie de retrouver l'origine géographique possible.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tous les objets et artéfacts magiques sont soudainement rentrés en activité, sans raison particulière, provoquant des accidents partout sur le globe. (Voir les témoignages recueillis pages 6 et 7).

Les gardiens des réserves de dragons ont aussi révélé que les dragons se sont tous effondrés pendant le court laps de temps entre l'extinction magique et le retour de celle ici.

De même, personne ne semble avoir d'explications fondées à ce phénomène. (Pour plus de suppositions infondées, se reporter au chicaneur.)

(Pour les exploits des oublia tors face aux multiples apparitions de châteaux, stades, manoirs, où autres ruines se transformant alors que des moldus étaient à proximité, se reporter à la page 8.)

Le chicaneur était en effet encore partit dans une explication impossible parlant d'une expérience magique d'un niveau tellement élevé qu'elle aurait nécessité la totalité de la magie terrestre, et qui aurait mal tourné, ce qui avait provoqué un déchaînement de puissance qui aurait pu réveiller tous les objets magiques.

Cet article fut la risée de tous, ou presque pendant quelques jours. Autant d'énergie ne pouvait aucunement avoir été rassemblée en un même point… Mais le cratère retrouvé par les aurors laissa bien des gens perplexes…

oooOOOooo-

C'est fait Lucius. Il s'en tirera.

Tu es sûr ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est effondré comme ça…

Perte temporaire de magie. Je ne comprends pas moi non plus, c'est peut-être du à cette perturbation mondiale…La cheminette à arrêté de marcher pendant au moins quinze secondes.

Oui, je sais, j'ai été rejeté alors que j'allais t'appeler puisque tu n'étais pas dans ton bureau…Au fait, comment as tu su que c'était moi ?

Facile, j'ai un petit sort de détection d'appel par cheminette, et tu es quasiment le seul à m'appeler avec.

Oui… Moi, je pense que c'est du au pacte des ténèbres… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment là dessus.

Je pense comme toi. Tu devrais aller vérifier que tout va bien « là bas ».

Pourquoi pas toi ?

Je dois encore administrer quelques potions à notre maître. Il a besoins de tous les soins possibles. Même s'il a l'air stabilisé, il faut continuer le traitement sans quoi il sortira de ce coma bien après trois mois…

TROIS MOIS ! Mais la dernière fois, c'était un mois !

Oui, mais ce coma est beaucoup, beaucoup plus profond. Mais je ferais les potions nécessaires, ne t'inquiète pas.

Quand Severus fut de retour à Poudlard, il fut surpris de devoir aller à l'infirmerie pour rencontrer le directeur. Après une brève explication de la part de Mme Pomfresh, il fila en ronchonnant faire un nouveau stock de potions de régénération de magie.

oooOOOooo-

Ti'Fall ?

Posez les là. … Je m'occupe du dragon. Gal'Ichiben ? Occupe toi de Harry. Gal'Niben ? Occupe toi de Ton'Lowass. Si l'un de vous a un problème, qu'il me réveille avec cette plume.

Saisissant trois globes nacrés parmi ceux entreposés au fond de la pièce, il en jeta deux aux jumeaux, avant d'activer le sien, et de rentrer en transe quasi totale, pour recomposer Norbert, qui, même si le sang guérissant de dragon aidait, était en mauvaise posture.

oooOOOooo-

Les seuls démons restant étaient approximativement ceux qui étaient sur Terre avant la forteresse. L'équilibre des forces avait été parfaitement rétabli par l'explosion qui avait entièrement détruit le château. Même si quelques espèces paraissaient un peu changées, ou d'autres qui allaient être découvertes, ou remarquées disparues, l'affaire semblait parfaitement réglée.

oooOOOooo-

**Note de l'auteur : **

Bon, ceci est bien le dernier chapitre. Désolé s'il est un peu court, un peu confus, ou se terminant un peu en queue de poisson, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser, j'y répondrai avec plaisir. Cependant, un bonne fois pour toute, je dis bien que : « Nous nous reverrons, pour finir cette histoire, qui reprendra quelques mois après ce chapitre. ».

oooOOOooo-

**Réponses aux review : **

**Magali :** Merci. « Comment Harry a-t-il comprit qu'il devait fusionner avec Norbert ? » Difficile a expliquer : intuition… En fait, c'est plutôt Norbert qui a poussé Harry a le faire : les dragons connaissent vaguement au fond d'eux cette histoire de sortilège de flamme verte. En fait, c'est Norbert qui menait la danse. Mais puisqu'il avait TOTALEMENT fusionné avec Harry, ce n'était plus totalement lui non plus…

Voldemort n'est bien sûr pas mort, et je t'avais répondu en postant mon chapitre ! J'avais totalement oublié de te le dire, milles pardons !

Merci encore.

**Lyls : **Merci ! Et ceci était le dernier chapitre. Il t'a plu ?

**darky : **Et bien, merci beaucoup… Même si je crains que cette fin risque de ne pas te plaire. Mais bon, comme je l'ai dis, je continuerai (sauf en cas de force majeur : perte de mes dix doigts, mort d'origine quelconque lecteur frustré ou autre) ou encore autre chose. Mais cela n'arrivera pas, puisque j'ai encore des trucs à faire. Hein !

**David** : Merci beaucoup, et oui, cette fic est finie. Mais je reviendrai. Même si je ne connais pas encore parfaitement le titre de ma prochaine partie. Je suis ravi que tu m'aie reviewé jusqu'au bout !

**Sailor Ocean** : Merci… Pour l'imagination, c'est possible. On me le dis si souvent que je vais peut-être commencer à le croire… Même si l'expression est mauvaise. C'est l'imagination qui m'a : elle n'est pas toujours au rendez vous, et je ne sais que rarement ce que je vais écrire avant que ça sorte du clavier.

**Elody **: Merci, une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Sahada :** Oui, ça en aurait fait, mais il n'y est pas rentré… Et de toute manière, la rentrée de Harry à Poudlard fera de toute façon des vagues… (À la toute fin )

**Thealie **: Merci. Et non, Voldy n'est pas moldu… Il est juste mal en point : coma profond : du jamais vu chez les sorciers.

**Linoa Anna Potter** : Merci beaucoup. Et merci d'accepter qu'il y ait une fin… Mais je continuerai à vous embêter encore un peu, si vous continuez de lire mes fics…

**Bridgess-the-fantastic** : Ma fic était mise à jour tous les Dimanches (ou je prévenais. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, j'ai presque oublié de poster… Enfin bon.)

Merci de me suivre. Et ce site dont tu parles a l'air d'être pas mal non plus.

**sirius aldebaran :** Merci ! Alors ? Tu as tenu jusque maintenant ?

**Thealie** : Voilà quelqu'un qui doit attendre impatiemment la suite de cette fic alors …

Merci de ta review, et, à la prochaine.

**Zabou **: Merci. Et oui, c'est fini… pour le moment. ;-)

**Saleens** : Oui, on peut dire que l'équipe a eut beaucoup de chances ! Mais il faut dire que se sont les héros, non ? « Une question que je me suis toujours posée » (à vrai dire moi aussi) : « d'où sort le nom de Ton'Lowass? ». Et bien en fait, c'est très simple… Hmm hmm… Déjà, Ton'Hohass est sortit tout seul du clavier : il s'est incruster dans mon histoire sans être prévu, et j'ai du chercher deux jours avant de taper au pif sur le clavier, d'enlever deux ou trois lettre pour que ce soit prononçable, et de trouver son nom (j'ai fait la même chose pour Ti'Fall).

Ensuite, voilà un autre elfe qui s'incruste… (Et merde). Puisqu'il était pas mal arrogant, il est devenu le prince. Don, son « nom de famille » était Ton'…Ensuite : il est prince : je reprend les mêmes intonations que pour le père.

Mais Hoh- Low (Haut- Low bas nul au début…)

Voilà l'histoire d'un nom. Les noms, c'est un des trucs les plus durs à trouver !

Merci pour ta review, en tout cas.

**Fiero** : Merci pour ta review, mais oui, cette fic est bien fini… Pour continuer ailleurs, bien sûr ! Ah, mais zut, c'est vrai t'es mort d'une crise cardiaque…Bon alors. Heu… Ton fantôme est dans le coin ou pas ?

**popov** : Merci Oui tu as bien compris, c'était le dernier chapitre.

**Andryade** : Oui ! Une review, ce n'est pas suffisant !

Bon, d'accord, cela m'arrive souvent de ne pas reviewer quand je suis de mauvaise humeur, ou fatigué (assez souvent en fait) Donc, je te pardonne. En tout cas, merci de me dire que tu m'aimes bien, ça fait plaisir !

Et je tiens à signaler qu'Harry et Voldy sont PUISSANTS : c'est tout, pas surpuissants. Ils n'ont pas une force infinie… Même si comparé aux sorciers « normaux » ils sont un peu plus forts (dans les trois fois, en fait, soit niveau elfe) Ils savent surtout gérer leur magie. Heu… A la fin, Ton'Lowass explose la dernière barrière avec le sabre. Ensuite Harry fait la petite invocation de flamme verte pour exploser le parchemin, pendant que Ton'Lowass tente de limiter la casse avec un bouclier…il ont quand même été bien explosés. Et Voldy est toujours « méchant » disons, il veut toujours être immortel, et tuer les moldus… Si Rogue doit le soigner, c'est que sinon il se fait tuer par Lucius, et que seul Harry peut le faire mourir. Oui, oui, je sais, je ne suis pas assez clair dans mes dialogues… On me l'a déjà dis depuis longtemps (quelques années) alors que j'étais encore qu'au collège. Mais dès qu'il y a plus de deux personnes, c'est hyper dur à gérer ! Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ta review…

**underphoenix : **Oui, oui, rassure toi : Tu as bien lu, et je compte faire une autre fic… Histoire qu'il y ait une fin potable.

**ange de cisme** :Merci beaucoup, et merci aussi de me dire que je suis confus. Plus on me le dit, et plus j'essaie de faire des efforts.

**geobabault : **Juste comme ça… Voldy comme Harry… et en fait tout le monde, est devenu super faible. Et le diable… Super perdant de l'histoire qui s'est fait avoir en beauté sur toute la ligne, il ne peut pas aller sur Terre longtemps,ni lui, ni aucun démon puissant, sans le château, qui a été explosé…

Et NON, ce ne serait pas cool que Voldy se prenne un Dragon slayer ou une flamme verte en pleine figure. C'est beaucoup trop bourrin… Et puis tu as pensé à ce qu'il y aurait à coté ? La Terre, par exemple ? En plus, je ne pense pas que Harry veuille tuer Voldemort… (Et ne compte pas sur moi pour expliquer cette phrase avant la fin … Si tu veux comprendre… Lis un peu Prachett…).


	64. réponses aux reviews

**Voici les dernières réponses aux reviews pour cette fanfiction, ainsi que l'annonce du titre qui sort aujourd'hui même : **

**HARRY POTTER ET LA COURSE AU POUVOIR. **

**Ca sonne pas très bien, mais ca vaut dire ce que ca veut dire. Surtout, faites de commentaires !**

**stupefix  
**

Oui, la suite est... et bien... Pour... MAINTENANT !

**katewalker  
**

Oui, oui, la suite arrive...

Thealie

Voici la suite !

Saleens

Oui, toutes les questions vont avoir des réponses, et inversement...(enfin, j'espère ne pas en oublier)

Et maintenant, tu vas pouvoir lire la suite.

**elody  
**

Merci, la suite arrive.

Linoa Anna Potter

Et bien... Ta hate va être satisfaite.

satya

Ce n'est pas grave pour l'orthographe, le tout est qu'on te comprenne... Surtout, n'arrête pas de me poster des reviews...

Thamril

Merci ! MAintenant que tu es rassuré, voici la suite.

Lunicorne 

Merci. Me revoilà ! Et c'est repartit !

David 

Voilà un mois ! comme prévu !

**Angelofdead  
**

Non, ce ne serait pas cool que Harry absorbe les pouvoirs du bien et du mal... Déjà, personne ne pourrait le faire. Ensuite, il exploserait instantanement, ce qui serait assez stupide (du boyau de Harry partout, ce n'est pas super) Et enfin, il n'y a eut en présence que le mal et le NEUTRE ! La flamme verte est un sort NEUTRE ! En clair, si les anges débarquaient, il faudrait quelqu'un pour les eclater, eux aussi, pour que la Terre reste neutre.  
Enfin... Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir lire la suite.

Zabou

Voilà la suite, oui, oui, tout de suite...

Bon, ceci est la réédition du "chapitre" 64 : le voici donc recopié

" 

Bien, Ceci est une répétition du dernier message que j'ai laissé avant les réponses aux reviews…

10 pour l'instant (vous pouvez encore en réécrire, je modifierai alores ce « chapitre »)

Tout d'abord : JE REVIENDRAI !

Ceci n'était que la fin de la sixième année. Il reste la septième.

Ensuite. Je suppose que cette septième année se nommera :

**Harry Potter et la course au pouvoir**

Mais, ce n'est pas encore sur. Je pense l'éditer dans un mois, soit, fin mars - début avril.

Sur ce : Merci à tous !

**Magali** Je suis TRES content de tes talents de correctrice. Merci beacoup. (si tu veux bien continuer, cela m'arragera.)

Je suis content que tu puisse rentrer dans l'école que tu souhaites.. ET bonne chance ! (d'après ce que ma mère m'a raconté sur ce boulot… éducatrice spécialisée ce n'est pas de tout repos tous les jours) J'espère que tu réussiras. Et j'esserai de penser à toi.

A +

**David** Alors, pour le nom de la suite, comme je l'ai dis, ce n'est pas encore sûr ; mais il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit ça. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
Après l'accident, Harry passe deux mois dans le coma, et la restructuration, et une semaine ou deux à dormir… Je te laisse imaginer.  
Merci de me suivre avec tant de hargne. Et à dans un mois.

underphoenix Ah… merci. Mais je pense qu'elle est quand même assez sêche… Vu le nombre de commentaires qui le disent. Mais je suis ravis que tu aimes.

satya Alors, merci beacoup. Mêm si j'ai eut un peu de mal à comprendre « offesmiste »

Qui est un très joli mot, mais bon… Je pense que c'était plutôt : euphémisme ou plutôt litote… mais bon…

C'est l'intention qui compte

Oui, il faudra attendre un peu pour la suite… Mais pas tant que ca. Juste un mois.  
Mais ils vont s'en sortir. Même si, c'est vrai, j'en ai fait de la bouillie. Mais Ti'Fall est fort, quand même…

Lyls Merci, et oui, la fin est sêche.(j'aime pas les larmes, ca mouille ) Mais ce n'ets pas la vraie fin. Il y a encore la septième année.

Sahada  
Merci. Et pour le brouillon… C'est sûrment un adjectif qui me convient souvent… La suite ? Dans un mios, peut-être… disons, fin mars début avril ?

Thamril C'est la fin mais pas la fin des fins.

Il y a quelque chose après  
Sii, si, quelque chose.  
Et c'est vrai  
Tu peux y croire  
Et on verra le retour de Harry chez lui?  
il ne compte pas rester chez les Elfes?  
et Ginny va se remettre.  
Elle termine vraiment en queue de poisson ma fic  
Mais il y aura une suite.  
Merci pour ta review, et à plus.

**sirius aldebaran**  
Oui, la fin est abrupte, et laisse une suite en attente.. Elle viendra ne t'inquiètes pas.

Zabou Merci pour tous tes compliments. Et je suis d'accord, cette fin n'était pas super… Mais bon…  
ET oui, Voldy est encore là, autrement, comment veux-tu que j'écrive la septième année, hein ? Mais bon, tu verras cela plus tard.

geobabault  
C'est le dernier chapitre, en effet : Juin fin de l'année

« bon, soit, mais il va y avoir une suite normalement, non? »

Bien sûr. Mais je prends un peu de vacances… Un mois ou deux.  
Merci pour tous tes encouragements, et à plus tard.

Thealie Oui, je m'arrête comme ça. Et oui, je sais, ça finit en queue de poisson, avec des questions sans réponses, et tout et tout. MAIS ! JE REVIENDRAI. En tout cas, merci pour tous tes encouragements."

voilà


End file.
